Paradise Found
by Habit
Summary: Haruno Sakura...beautiful, quiet, and deadly. A genius and a weapon. Forced to move after unfortunate events she ends up in a school of questionable intergrity. Will this otherwordly beauty find love, or just more pain? ***HAS MULTIPLE LEMONS! BEWARE!***
1. Dreams of an Unknown Past

A/N: Like every author before me, I have to tell you...I don't own naruto. Probably good thing too, becasue it would be all about Gaara and Sakura...hehehe.

Also note...I love writing, and I have a very vivid imagination, but my format is a little unconventional. I can't get into a habit of writing like everyone else because I tend to want to use that for my research papers and College Lit teachers are not very forgiving about not using the right format. So bear with me.

CH. 1: Dreams of an Unknown Past

_"NEE-SAN!" she yelled, clutching a taller, older version of herself. The older girl stood between her and the monster that was after her._

"_Stay behind me joji…I promise I'll protect you." the older girl turned to her and smiled. The monster stalking them laughed._

"_Why do you fight so hard, Tsunade. I will take her eventually, you can not stop me. I will take her and make her my weapon. You will die here if you defy me." the man with snake-like eyes taunted the older girl. The older girl curled her lip at the man and snarled._

"_Orochimaru…you'll never get your hands on her…I'll kill you if you touch her. She's a human being, not some weapon you can use." the older girl slightly moved her leg, subtle, so as not to alert her prey._

"_She holds one of the tailed beasts. Of course she is nothing but a tool. She is a mindless killing machine waiting for the right master." the man called Orochimaru laughed as the older girl smiled wickedly._

"_That's where you're wrong teme. She is not mindless…unlike you, she has a soul, pure and untouched. And she'll stay that way. I'll never let you touch her. Even if I have to send her far away, where you'll never find her. The older girl started a series of symbols that made Orochimaru's eyes widen in disbelief._

"_You wouldn't dare…she'd never survive. You'll destroy her…" Orochimaru lunged at her and the older girl blocked it with her own body. She could see blood seeping from the older girl's mouth, splashing on the floor._

"_Better…to have her…destroyed trying…to save…her than let…you get…your hands on…her." the girl gave another wicked smile and used her chakra to hold him to her. She then looked down at the little girl behind her. "Always remember…that I love you…my joji…my sister…Sakura…" and then everything faded to black. It felt like she was free falling. She screamed. _

Sakura shot straight up in her bed, screaming. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. She rubbed her face and looked over at her clock. 5:00 in the morning, and she knew she'd never get back to sleep.

"This damn nightmare keeps getting more detailed. I haven't had it since I was twelve…so…why now?" she asked out loud, looking over in the corner only to see a pair of silver eyes flash at her. She smiled.

"Hime…I know you're there…come here joji." as she said the word, the face of the older girl from her nightmare flashed before her eyes. She grunted and held her hand out on the left side of her bed. Feeling something head but it, she looked down to see the little calico kitten she had saved from some boys who had been torturing it.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was walking home from school, having just been issued a warning that if she got into another fight she would be kicked out of yet another school. She was running out of options as far as available schools go and her guardian was not going to like this. Suddenly she heard a pitiful mewling noise and some evil laughter._

_Sakura walked to the ally that led behind her apartment complex. Two boys were cornering something, their laughter cruel and evil. Sakura flinched at the sound of their laughter and craned her neck to see what was going on. On the ground in front of the two boys, was a small, rough looking kitten. The poor thing looked like it had been being tortured for a while now._

"_What the fuck do you two think you're doing to Hime!!" she screamed, rushing into the ally to retrieve the small kitten. The two boys looked up to see a young girl, much shorter than themselves, running at them with her bag in hand. They both blinked, looked at one another, then looked at her again._

"_What the hell are you talking about you stupid girl? its just a stupid stray cat." the one with long black hair said, glaring at her with outright fury at his game being interrupted._

"_That 'stray cat' happens to be my fucking pet you moron! What the hell have you done to her!? Don't make me ask you again you stupid bastards!" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously, her temper showing through her aura. Both boys looked surprised at her language._

"_Who would want such an ugly creature for a pet anyways?" the other boy tried to talk them out of trouble. He saw the look in Sakura's eyes and shut up pretty quickly._

"_She is NOT ugly!" her voice was gravelly, almost demonic. Both boys gasped as a visible thread of energy surrounded her. _

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size…or can you not handle something that can fight back?" she taunted, her normally emerald eyes flashing a startling silver color. Both boys looked perturbed._

"_What the hell are you getting at? We aren't afraid of you!" the long haired boy scoffed at her, not paying attention to her eyes._

"_You should be…it's not a good idea to piss off someone that has not qualms about killing you." her voice was calm and collected. Both boys took a step back, involuntarily of course. Just as they turned to run away, Sakura charged at them._

**End Flashback**

Sakura chuckled at the memory of beating the holy hell out of the two boys. She stopped when she remembered what saving the kitten had cost her. News of her violent act had reached the Dean of her private school. He had not been pleased and had immediately expelled her from the academy. She hissed at the memory of how he had treated her. He had never treated her like a human because she had no memory of who she was or where she came from. All she could remember was walking out of the water onto a beach and then being carted to the hospital because she collapsed right in the lap of the lifeguard.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and sighed. She heard the soft patter before she felt the weight of the small calico right by her head. A soft, questioning 'meow' brought her head up and a smile to her face.

"It's been ten years since they found me on that beach. I have no memories of how I got here or where I came from. I can only remember my name and how old I am. Weird, huh, Hime? Almost as weird as having naturally pink hair." she looked down at her hands and stared for a while.

"That girl…she called me little sister…who was she…and where was that place?" she asked herself in a low tone. A small head butting into her hand brought her back to her senses.

"Haha…hungry are you Hime? Well, I might as well get up and get our things together. We are moving away from here Hime…far from this place. How would you like a house with a yard and trees for you to climb?" she asked the little calico, who was now contentedly curled up in her chest. The small cat purred at her and went back to snoozing.

"I agree…apartments suck." she giggled out, stroking the small cat's head. Carefully removing the cat from her chest, she placed her on one of the pillows and went back to packing. She only had a few more boxes to load up in her SUV, then she would be on her way to her knew home.

"I hope this 'Konoha' place is better than this dump." she muttered under her breath. Hime mewed at her then, making her laugh lightly. "Yeah…I can't wait to see how life outside the city will be either." she giggled again, then sighed, her eyes glazing as she spaced out again.

0000000000000000000000

I will not threaten to not post if you chose not to leave me any reviews, but it will hamper my posting future stories. If you have a particular type of story you like, then let me know and I will be glad to write stories for those who wish it.

CH. Glossary:

Nee-san (neesan)--> older sister

joji--> baby girl/little girl (little one)

teme--> bastard

Hime (Sakura's Cat)--> Princess


	2. Another Day in Paradise

A/N: As always, I must inform you, I own nothing concerning Naruto or the characters from the anime.

CH. 2: Another Day in Paradise

He raked his red hair out of his eyes, annoyed that it fell right back down. He sighed in boredom. "I really hate Sundays. You can't go out and party because of school the next day and I don't have to go to school today, so its just a useless day."

He lifted his head at his older brother's comment. He had known his brother had joined him, it just irritated him that Kankuro always whined when he was in the room. It was like Kankuro did it to piss him off.

"You're a fucking pansy Kankuro. Party when you want, forget school. It's meaningless anyways…not like we'll ever use this shit with our line of work." the red head continued trying to rake the hair out of his eyes. Kankuro sighed and leaned against his little brother's window.

"Temari wants us to all greet our new neighbors when they get here. Seems that a older couple with a kid are movin in over there. I hope it's not some snot nosed brat like the last kid that lived there." Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

A red SUV pulled into the driveway across from theirs. He almost choked when a young woman in shorty shorts and a tube top got out and went to the door. "Dear Kami-sama please let that be our new neighbor!" he exclaimed, his hand clamping onto his nose as it bled profusely. The red head looked at his older brother, then stood and looked out the window.

"Kankuro, Gaara! Our neighbors are here! Get down here and walk over with me!" came the screech of the female that lived with them. Gaara knew that Temari was only trying to socialize him, so he had no way to get out of it.

"Come on you hentai. Let's go meet the woman of your dreams." Gaara said, grabbing his brother by the collar. Gaara was down the stairs and almost out the door when he heard someone scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LIVING WITH ME? I'm not a child anymore Karin, I don't need you watching my every fucking move. There is NO WAY IN HELL you are living with me!" came a rage filled voice from inside the house.

Gaara's eyes were wide at the girl's use of language. Girl's didn't talk like that…at least the girls he knew didn't. Kankuro started laughing under his breath and made his way with his two siblings across the street.

"Well too fucking bad you spoiled brat. Because of you I had to transfer as well. This is the only place left that will take you and I have to be where you are, thanks to gramps' damn will. Seems that old man loved a stray more than his own blood." the girl deemed Karin yelled back, her shorts hiking a little as she stood on her tip toes to yell inside the house.

"You can fucking live in one of the apartments the school provides. There is no way you're staying with me! You will never pay for shit and I'm not using MY fucking inheritance from Ji-chan to support your lazy ass! Now get the fuck out before I throw your ass on the corner where you belong you fucking whore!" came the roar from inside the house. All three of them noticed the girl flinch and something went out the door and stuck into the tree in the front yard.

"Holy shit…you almost hit me you little bitch! I'm so telling Obaa-chan about this! She'll make you let me stay!" with that the girl on the front porch took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Obaa-chan…Sakura wont let me in the house. Yes, I know she bought it, but why should I spend my money when she has a place I can stay? No…why should I? It's her fault I had to trans-" she started, then turned red at something said, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THE ENGLISH PROFESSOR! I had to leave because of HER!" she kept arguing with the person on the other end of the line until she got so fed up she yelled "FINE! See if I take care of you when you get too old to take care of yourself! You're just like gramps! Favoring the stray over you BLOOD relative. I AM NOT A BITCH! FINE…SEE IF I CARE!" she slammed the phone shut and threw it in the house.

"You're such a bitch Sakura. If mom and dad hadn't brought you home I'd have gotten all the money instead of only a quarter! Just remember who mom and dad favor you little tramp. I'm going to call them and they'll make you let me stay here!" she was about to leave when a flash appeared and pinned her to the car. The three had stopped moving when the object came flying out the door.

"Those people are NOT my parents. Obaa-chan and Ji-chan raised me, THEY cared for me. You only care for the money, as do your parents." said the shorter girl with long black hair and highlights who had the older and taller girl pinned against the car, her hand at the girl's throat.

"And I suggest you call a cab because you are not taking my car back to the city. I am THROUGH with you and your scheming. My things are MINE…not yours and if you touch anything else that belongs to me I'll tear you apart, understand Karin? There's a gas station four blocks north of here. If you head there now you can still get there before your shift on the corner starts downtown. And I promise you Karin, If you think your parents are going to make me do something…think again. Why do you think they gave me over to Obaa-chan and Ji-chan? It's because they are afraid of me. DON'T cross me uwakionna, or you will pay with blood." the smaller girl shoved the taller one away and grabbed her keys. The shorter girl walked back into the house and locked the door. The tall, blonde girl stared, then stomped her foot petulantly.

"This isn't over you little bitch! I ALWAYS get what I want! You hear me!?" she stomped again, then tried to get into the car, only to find it locked and the spare key was in the ignition. Sakura had the ones she had swiped earlier. "Dammit! I'm NOT walking four blocks in my brand new Pradas!" she screeched and went to bang on the door more. A few minutes later, a police officer pulled up and parked. He got out and approached the girl banging on the door.

"Miss…this is private property. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you downtown for disturbing the peace." the officer reached out to take her wrist but she pulled back away from him and curled her lip.

"Do you even KNOW who I am? I live here dammit and my step sister locked me out! She also took the keys to my car and my cell phone! I have no way to get back to my grandmother's house to see my parents when they fly in tonight!" she wailed, turning on the waterworks. The policeman was not convinced.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have to do my job. You were reported by several people for disturbing the peace and I have to take you in. Next time you and your sister have a fight, keep it inside the house." the young officer said, grabbing her wrist and slapping cuffs on her. She screeched and cursed him up and down.

"My FATHER will have your badge you bottom feeder! I am THE Hatori Karin, daughter of Hatori Minotsu. You will pay for this! S-A-K-U-R-A-A-A!" she screamed before being shoved into the back of the police cruiser. He was about to get back into his car when he saw the three of them. He decided to have a chat with them and get their statements.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you saw what happened between these two? The one named Sakura said that she was being harassed by her crazy stepsister. Is there truth to this?" the dark haired officer looked at them. Kankuro and Temari couldn't talk…they were still in shock from everything they'd seen.

"Officer…the woman you put in the back of your cruiser assaulted the young lady who owns that house. She threatened her as well. She threw things at her and stole her car. I assure you, everything you were told is true, but I'm sure she didn't tell you everything because she doesn't want to create trouble, she just wants that bitch gone." Gaara's face was as stoic as ever, but Temari and Kankuro were shocked. Gaara never talked this much at once.

The officer seemed satisfied and had them sign their statements, after the other two found their tongues again. The officer sighed and looked back at his cruiser, where it was obvious the girl was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It's going to be a long way back to HQ…damn…I always get the noisy ones." the officer sighed and headed back to his cruiser, He saw the black haired owner of the house on the front porch, clutching something in her hands.

"It's not much…but at least you wont have to deal with her screeching. She's like a fucking banshee when she doesn't get her way. Just plug your radio into this panel and you'll hear it directly. I made them when my Ji-chan made detective five years ago on the Kagure police force. I know they'll fit. You can give them back the next time you come out here. I have a feeling she's not going to give up. She doesn't like the thought of having to pay for anything herself. She's been freeloading off our grandparents since she was thirteen." the girl said and handed the young officer a pair of ear plugs that would keep the wench's screeching at bay.

"Thank you miss…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura, and before you ask, yes I am the kid that collapsed in the lap of Det. Hatori ten years ago. Only he was a lifeguard at the time. It was before he got promoted to Detective. I am his granddaughter, if only by paper." she said quietly and glared at Karin, who shut up abruptly at seeing her step-sister glare at her like that.

Karin shrunk into the back of the cruiser, hiding. "She won't be trouble again until you get out of the vicinity. If there is one thing my sister knows…it's not to piss me off while I can still get to her. I have a restraining order in affect in Kagure, I would like to transfer it here as well. I would also like you to know she stole my car and the only reason she brought it back is because she wanted money to put gas in it. That is what started all this, then she tried to come into my house and dig through my personal belongings. I want you to slap her with as many charges as you can to keep her away from me until I can get all the locks in the house changed. She stole one of the spare keys and I don't know where she hid it. I'd only been in town a couple of minutes when she came barging in demanding I hand over everything and that's when she stole my car."

"Several pieces of expensive jewelry my obaa-chan gave me are missing as well, along with some of my clothes, my purse, and my cat's encrusted collar. The collar will be easy to trace because it's specially made. It's black leather with two silver dragons that come to meet at the mouth with a ruby in their jaws. There isn't another one like it because I made the design myself. If you could…I would like to search her myself to find my belongings." the officer looked at her suspiciously. She just smiled sadly and he knew this was a common occurrence for her.

"Why don't you come down to the station with me and I'll have a female officer assist you. I can't allow you to do it yourself, but I'm sure we can find someone to assist you." he smiled kindly and noticed as she tensed up at his suggestion.

"Iruka-san!" came a yell from a neighboring house. It was one of the volunteer officers.

"I'll help the girl search that prissy wench. After hearing some of the things she was shouting at that poor girl, it would be my pleasure." the woman through on her uniform and her gear and hurried to the cruiser.

"Thank you Kurenai-san. It is very kind of you to do this." Iruka smiled at the red eyed woman and smirked as her husband stuck his head out.

"Oi, Asuma-san, I never thought you'd have let Kurenai-san join the reserve force!" the dark haired officer chuckled at Kurenai's sour face.

"Like he could say anything. He's on S.W.A.T. so he can kiss my ass if he thinks I'd listen to him about job choices." she grumbled and walked to the car. Karin sprung out immediately and tried to feed lies to anyone that would listen.

"That's my house and she broke in and was stealing all my stuff and when I drove up she tried to kill me!" she bawled and tried to make people believe her.

"Convincing act you have there miss priss. Only problem is, I live right beside you and I heard everything you said and saw everything you did. There's no way you're getting out of this one." Kurenai's red eyes blazed at the blonde who was still bawling.

"Turn around and brace your hands against the car." Kurenai demanded, cutting off another one of Karin's lame excuses.

"W-what? Why?" Karin screech and everyone present winced at her high pitch. Kurenai grabbed her wrists and turned her around…forcefully.

"Failure to cooperate with an officer is a crime Miss Hatori, regardless of who your father is. If you don't start cooperating, I'm going to have to get rough with you. Now…spread you legs should width apart." Kurenai waited patiently for her to comply, but she never did. Growling, Kurenai kicked her legs apart roughly.

"Iruka…add failure to cooperate with an officer to her offenses." said the female officer, who was currently patting the suspect down. She felt several hard lumps in the girl's shirt and dug after them.

"GET OUT OF THERE! You haven't lost anything in there and this is molestation! My father-" she was cut off when Kurenai pulled several bundles out of the girl's shirt.

"Your father is going to have a hard time getting you out of this one precious. Add breaking and entering, Burglary in the first degree, and car jacking to this as well. I seem to have found four priceless looking pieces of jewelry, a unique bracelet or collar of some kind, a Happy Bunny wallet…oh my…seems someone was pilfering goods for a little drug money. She has X on her. That's a felony sweetheart…you're in big trouble now." Kurenai purred and finished searching her. Credit cards belonging to several people were shoved haphazardly in her back pockets, including Sakura's and a wad of cash was in her front pocket.

"Where did the cash come from Miss Hatori?" Iruka asked, writing down more and more offenses. Karin glared at Sakura, who glared back.

"Let me see that wad of money, if you will. I think I know where that came from." Sakura said quietly and took it from Kurenai.

"Figures…not only do you steal from me, you steal from Obaa-chan too. When will you FUCKING learn that the world doesn't revolve around you Karin. Obaa-chan needs this money, that's why I gave it to her!" Sakura fumed, pacing in front of her sister. Finally, she could take it no longer.

"THAT'S IT! I'm calling Minotsu and Youri and I'm telling them everything. About you stealing from Obaa-chan and about you stealing from me. I won't allow them to leave Ji-chan's honor in your incompetent hands. There is NO way in hell I'm letting you get even one percentage in Ji-chan's corporation. He worked too damn hard for you to ruin everything by embezzling all his money." Karin's eyes widened even more and she shrieked again.

"You can't do that! Mommy and daddy are holding that for ME! It's MINE! You have no say in who gets MY grandfather's company! It's MINE damn you! You're not a Hatori, you can't take the company! The executives will never allow it!" she screamed, then got a smug smile on her face. She thought she had everything figured out.

"You're right…I'm not a Hatori. But you know as well as I do that the executives won't leave the company to a criminal. It would dishonor the family even more than giving it to an adopted child. At least I have never brought dishonor on the family that took me in. You already have four underages, three DUIs and about thirteen minor charges against you. Add breaking and entering, burglary, grand theft auto, and a drug possession…you just handed me the company on a silver platter Karin. Now that I have all the important things back, where are my purse and my clothes Karin? I won't ask again and I WILL take you into the house and beat it out of you if I must."

Sakura's face was stoic and calm. Both officers flinched and looked at the smaller young woman. She didn't look like she could do much damage, but by the look on Karin's face, it wasn't something she wanted to do.

"I took everything to gram's when I went over there, but I couldn't put down the jewelry, the cash or the cards unless I wanted grams to find them." the taller girl said weakly. She knew she had been beat.

"Now that I know where my things are…you can take this uwakionna to jail, where she belongs. You have dishonored Ji-chan's name for the last time Karin. You underestimate my love for Obaa-chan and Ji-chan, and theirs for me. I am their power of attorney, NOT either of your parents. They never told you that did they? That neither of them had been given control over any part of the family? I have watched you run Ji-chan's name into the dirt for the last time Karin. You are, from henceforth, disowned by the Hatori clan. You shall no longer bring dishonor to my Ji-chan, nor will you steal from my Obaa-chan. I have not done this before now because it was Obaa-chan's wishes to give you one last chance. But your chances are over, this is not some game you can play and then erase the board when things don't work out. Enjoy your stay in prison, Karin." with that, Sakura turned and walked into her house, not a glance over her shoulder. Karin stood there, shocked.

The three siblings gawked at the scene before them. THE Hatori Karin, infamous playgirl and tease, had been disowned…by her younger sister, who had all the control over the family and their holdings.

"That's one tough bitch…" Kankuro murmured, dazed at what had just happened. Gaara just stood there, looking at the spot the young woman had just occupied.

Temari saw both her brothers gawking, but it was the look on Gaara's face that got her. She started waving her hand in her brother's face. "Earth to Gaara! Come in little brother!" she said, then finally tapped him on his forehead. He shook his head from his daze and glared at her.

"Don't touch me unless you want to lose that hand, onna." he threatened, but Temari only looked at his with a peevish scowl.

"You call me onna again, and I'm going to poison your food tonight. You can call me neesan or Temari, but don't cop an attitude with me and start calling me onna." she hissed, then walked over to the house where all the drama had taken place.

Temari waved at the two officers, who smiled and continued writing up their report. Karin had been put in the back of the cruiser once more and was too shocked to continue screaming.

"Well…seems the woman of my dreams is a famous tease AND a criminal. I have the worst taste in women…" Kankuro sighed and hung his head. Temari shook her head and laughed. Gaara just gave him a bored look.

"Well…lets go meet our REAL new neighbor." Temari smiled and headed for the door. Kankuro put his hands behind his head and started whistling as he followed his sister. Gaara crossed his hands over his chest and followed his older siblings.

He stopped by the tree and noticed the object this 'Haruno Sakura' had thrown out at her stepsister. He gasped as he saw that it was a chopstick…a simple wooden chopstick. That just so happened to be buried three quarters of the way into the helpless tree.

"Well now…this is an unexpected turn of events. There is lingering chakra on this thing. Like she had used it for a blade. Interesting." he whispered to himself. He then heard Temari knocking on the door and joined his brother and sister.

There was a pause and then the sot patter of feet. They heard a mew on the other side and then the door opened quickly. The woman on the other side had an icy glare on her face, that melted as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

"Excuse my rude behavior. I thought perhaps you were Karin and managed to get out of the police cruiser. Please, come in before it rains." she said, then backed up while bowing in greeting. All three siblings looked up at the sky. It was cloudy but there was no sign of rain.

"Well, I don't know about the rain part, but we'd love to come in and visit with you." Temari beamed openly at the younger woman. The black haired girl smiled.

"Just give it five minutes and you'll see what I mean. I hope the windows in your vehicles are up. It's going to be a nasty one." she smiled and made her way back into the kitchen, where she had obviously been cooking before the interruption with her stalker.

Temari gave her a curious look, then looked over at her white Sebring, whose top was down. Unwilling to risk it when the woman seemed so certain she chuckled nervously and took off to her car. She had just latched the top and rolled up the windows when the first drops plopped onto her windshield. They were huge drops as well. Temari raced back over to her neighbors where her siblings were waiting.

"Holy shit…she was right…I just saw several HUGE drops of rain hit my windshield. I rolled up your windows as well Kankuro." Kankuro hugged his older sister and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I knew you loved me Temari, even though you threaten to poison me every time I piss you off!" the older boy cooed as his sister's face turned red…from anger. She hissed at him and then dug her elbow into his stomach. She smiled like nothing had happened as Kankuro sank to the sofa behind him, clutching his offended stomach.

"So…your name is Sakura huh?" Temari said and smiled at the girl. The girl smiled weakly and nodded.

"I guess you heard Karin screaming at me like everyone else in the neighborhood, huh?" she asked, then sighed and rubbed her face when Temari nodded in confirmation. Gaara watched as she cut up some vegetables and put them in the pan with the sauce that was simmering.

"I think everyone within a two mile radius is going to know Sakura now that Karin visited. No chance of keeping a low profile here anymore, sweetheart." Kankuro had recovered and was now talking to their hostess. He smiled when she chuckled softly.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not trying to keep a low profile." she chuckled again, then it turned into a heavy sigh. "I just wish that I didn't have to resort to that. Karin is going to fight every bit of this, but I can't stand seeing her use Ji-chan's name to get what she wants. Not to mention all the dishonor she has brought to the family name by thinking she is above the law." she sighed sadly and continued chopping vegetables. Gaara noticed she was doing it without looking, like it was habit.

"Karin was always a tease to men, always unattainable because she was her father's princess. She knows her own father's political pull. She wouldn't have even thought about what she could do with her grandfather's influence. She never once even referred to him while trying to get out of dealing with the cops. She always said 'My father-'. As stupid as the onna is, I don't think she ever realized how much she dishonored your grandfather's memory." Gaara said, still staring at her cutting the vegetables.

"No…she knew. She once told me that she hated Ji-chan because he loved me more than her. She told me not long before Ji-chan died that when she got control of his company she would run it into the ground just to spite him. That's why I was named his successor without anyone in the family being told except for Obaa-chan. Obaa-chan wanted me to give Karin enough of the company to help her survive because as soon as she turns 18, well…just think of how birds learn to fly. It is family tradition that after one turns 18, one is left on their own. I have been alone for much longer than that. As much as I love Obaa-chan and loved ji-chan…they are not my family. They took care of me after I was found, but I don't know anything about who I am or where I came from. I have been alone since the day they found me ten years ago." Sakura's tone sounded so lonely that Gaara felt compelled to comfort her. He refused to move, however, so he simply talked to her.

"I have been alone for years until Temari and Kankuro found me. My mother ran away with me when I was very small. My father wanted to kill me, but she would never allow it. After my mother died when I was 6, I was alone. It wasn't until after my seventeenth birthday that Temari showed up, searching for the 'crimson haired heir' of our father. By then, I was used to being alone, but they stayed with me nonetheless."

"They may not have the same mother as myself, but they are family. Family can be defined as those that love you unconditionally, despite your fucked up past. That is what a true family is." Gaara closed his eyes as he saw Temari tear up at his words. She gave him a beaming smile and hugged him around the waist. Kankuro gave him a cheesy smile and chuckled.

Gaara noticed the girl, Sakura, watching him closely. Her eyes seemed to bore into him. It felt like she was scanning his soul with those deep emerald eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned away from him. His eyes widened as he heard her whisper what sounded like 'Shukaku'. He stepped towards her, but she just smiled back up at him.

"Thank you for telling me your story. You're right…family are those that care for you and love you, dark past and all. I would like to get to know the three of you better. Would you like to eat dinner with me? I made enough for us all. Cooking is how I relieve stress, and after Karin's display, I needed to cook a lot." she said, smiling. Gaara searched her face for any sign of what he'd thought he'd heard, but there was nothing but loneliness etched in the planes of her face. He sighed and looked at his siblings. Kankuro's mouth was watering and Temari was eyeing whatever was in the dishes.

"Seems like my siblings have taken to your cooking without even trying it. If it's not too much trouble, we will join you. Besides…the rain is still pouring outside and the grill is too wet to light, so our dinner plans have been cancelled." Gaara walked up beside her and held out his hands.

"Here, let me help you take that." he said, a hint of a smile on his face as she turned red at his close proximity.

"T-thank you, uhm…what are your names? I have no idea what to call you…" she said, her blush deepening enough to make him crack a smile, to the shock and awe of his siblings.

"I am Sabaku Gaara. This is my sister, Temari and my brother, Kankuro." As he said their names, Temari gave a small wave with her tongue stuck out and Kankuro scratched the back of his head, smiling with a cheesy grin on his face. Sakura chuckled and grabbed four dinner plates and a smaller dessert plate.

"Hime…come here joji. It's time to eat." she called softly into the darkened stairwell that was right in front of the door. Gaara looked at his siblings and one thing crossed all three of their minds. 'She has a kid? Named 'Hime'?' Sakura chuckled and turned back to them just as a small streak of color landed in her arms from the stairwell.

"I know calling a cat joji is unusual, but Hime is the first companion I have had since Ji-chan died. She is very special to me, so I treat her like she is my own child. She is a little spoiled, but not as bad as Karin. Isn't that right joji…you are my little one aren't you Hime." she baby talked the small kitten, making Kankuro and Temari sweat drop, but it made a blush cross Gaara's face.

'_Why did the thought of her having a child upset me so?'_ he wondered, then looked away as the others looked at him. He didn't want them to see his blush. He turned to the table and got his blush under control then sat, facing them.

**'It's cuz you got the hots for her kid. She's one fine piece of female, that one.'** came the purring voice of his inner demon, Shukaku. Gaara growled inside his head at the demon.

'_Oh shut up. Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I want to jump her. You are such a hentai Shukaku.'_ the red head growled, then directed his attention to the others in the room. Sakura had sat down beside him, her cat at her feet with it's little plate in front of it. Kankuro sat down across from Gaara, while Temari sat across from Sakura.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I don't really care for hot things. I use natural herbs to cook with, so it tastes good, but there aren't any spices that you get from the grocery in it. And you can't find capsum here, so spicy is out until I talk to Obaa-chan again. She has all my herbs stored for me." Sakura smiled at her guests and then bent to get Hime's plate.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I usually give Hime hers first because she can be a little…impatient." she chuckled as she felt the small kitten climbing her leg. She grabbed Hime and put the kitten on her shoulder. She then dipped out a little bit of the meat, with very little sauce, and a few of the vegetables, again with very little sauce. She put the plate down next to her chair, away from Gaara, and then put the kitten down, who began eating without further ado. Sakura chuckled again and looked back up at her guests. "Dig in guys, and let me know how you like it." she chuckled as Temari and Kankuro fought over the meat spoon as Gaara took come of the vegetables and served himself and, to everyone's surprise, he served Sakura as well.

She blushed happily and just sat there, laughing under her breath at the bickering siblings. Gaara smiled at his sibling's behavior until he heard a growling coming from the kitten at Sakura's legs. The kitten's hair was standing up and there was a sense of something not right. Gaara sent a glare at his siblings, who caught the feeling as well and shut up quickly. Sakura grabbed Hime and hid behind Gaara, who put his arm back to keep her behind him. To his surprise, she grabbed it and held on to him.

A knock at the door made her jump and squeak, but the feeling of danger had passed. The beating got louder and then someone spoke. "Sakura…open this door RIGHT NOW. You and I need to talk about you sending Karin to jail!" the voice growled. Sakura's eyes turned cold as an arctic wind as she handed Gaara her cat and walked to the front door.

"Good evening Minotsu. To what do I owe this…_pleasure_?" she spat the last word out and it was obvious the man had not been expecting this attitude.

"This is the thanks I get for taking care of you these last three months after my father died? Disrespectful-" he never finished because the cold glare Sakura gave him shut him up.

"Care? You call sending me away to some boarding school so that your precious daughter has no competition for a scholarship she has no chance at winning care? Or the fact that you let Karin steal everything I own right out of my hands without lifting a finger to tell her not to take what doesn't belong to her? Or the fact she has been stealing from OBAA-CHAN for the last six months!? Oh, and don't forget that she THREATENED Obaa-chan over MY cell phone that she had taken after she returned MY car that she stole to drive around in." there was resentment and anger in the young woman's voice and there was hard resolve in her eyes.

"I may not have always been fair, but I did provide for you. Where do you think all the money came from to get you this house, and that car?" he said, thinking he'd made his point. He wasn't so sure at the wicked smile on her face.

"This house, that car, and everything else I have EVER owned came out of the money that Ji-chan set aside for me. He knew that you would never take care of me the way he wanted because you were too centered around your own bratty child. My inheritance of the money Ji-chan set aside was three quarters while he left a quarter of his fortune to you, your wife and that delinquent you call a daughter." Sakura's mirth disappeared as she gave him a look that could melt diamonds.

"I will no longer allow Karin to dishonor Ji-chan's name Minotsu. She has run his name into the ground while you have fondly turned a blind eye to the fact. She uses his name to get what she wants and to get out of trouble. I won't stand for it any longer. As of forty-five minutes ago, Karin is no longer a Hatori. She has been disowned by the clan." Sakura delivered the news with stoic indifference to the horror that showed on the man's face.

"You…you can't do that! Only the clan leader can do that! My father was the clan leader and when his will is read in three days it will name ME as clan leader! I demand to know why you think you have the power to disown MY daughter." Minotsu was livid, glaring at Sakura like he wanted to kill her.

"Because the one thing that Ji-chan never told you was who the power of attorney was after he died. Obaa-chan knows, and she agrees with Ji-chan's choice. I think you would have taken a little more care with Ji-chan's health if you hadn't been _arrogant_ enough to think that just because you are his son that you would be named clan leader. Only Obaa-chan and myself know what is really in Ji-chan's will. Now leave before I have you arrested for trespassing. That, with about fourteen other offenses and about seventeen priors, is what sent you precious daughter to jail." with that, she slammed the door shut in the man's face, locking it with her mind, not thinking as to the consequences until she saw Gaara staring at her. He had come up behind her in order to protect her if need be.

"You…you're like me…" he said, then looked at the door and back to her. She gave him a scared look and backed up against the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's not every day that I send people to jail. I…I have to ask you to leave now. I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late my first day." She said as she darted around him and up the stairs, Hime bounding after her. The three siblings just stared at the stairwell she had disappeared up.

"Well…seems like our little slice of paradise just ran up the stairs without even giving us a hug goodbye." Kankuro pouted, finishing his dinner.

000000000000000

Like all writers, I would appreciate any reviews and/or comments. If you're just going to attack my character, then please don't leave anything.

CH. Glossary:

hentai--> pervert, perverted

Obaa-chan (Obaa-san)--> grandmother

Ji-chan (Jii-chan/san)--> grandfather

Uwakionna-slut

onna-woman


	3. YOU Guys?

A/N: I do not own nothing...unless you count Saiki and Hime and several other things of my own twisted imagination. Can you tell that I like High School based fics?

CH. 3: YOU Guys!?

Sakura trembled as she watched the three siblings leave her home. She had not expected anyone to find out her secret so easily. Then again, that boy with red hair, Gaara, was like her. He had admitted that much to her. She reached within herself to find her other self.

'_Saiki…are you there?'_ she asked the other being who inhabited her body. She felt warmth uncoil in her and relaxed.

**'What ails you child?'** came the soothing purr of her beast. Sakura felt the familiar stretch that she associated with Saiki having been sleeping.

_'I'm sorry to wake you Saiki…but I…I met someone, someone like me. He carries a beast as well. I could sense his, but he can't seem to sense mine, until he saw me use the power to my advantage. I…I'm sorry I revealed myself without your permission Saiki.'_ the young woman sounded so pitiful that Saiki could only croon at her.

**'Do not fear one of your own kind, my child. He would have sensed my presence eventually. Now you do not have to be alone anymore. You have someone to talk to. Jurinchiki always need allies little one. Do not fear him, for you would be fearing yourself.'** advised the laughing silver eyes in her head. Sakura smiled and shut her own emerald orbs.

_'You're right Saiki…go ahead and go back to sleep. I will talk to him about staying quiet.'_ she chuckled as she felt Saiki stretch and curl back up in a ball. The impression of a large black neko with silver eyes flashed in her head and she chuckled again at the moodiness she associated with Saiki being woken without permission.

Sakura walked to her bed and petted Hime, whose silver eyes were alight with knowledge. Sakura didn't know how, but she knew Hime was aware of Saiki's presence. It was almost like Hime considered Sakura her okaa-san.

**'That's because she does think of you as her Okaa-san, silly child.'** Sakura outright laughed at the disgruntled tone the large neko used on her.

"Thank you for that information Saiki. Now I know what she is thinking when she thinks of me." Sakura giggled and picked her kitten up, cuddling the fluffy little calico to her chest. She could feel Hime purring, the vibrations running through her.

"C'mon Hime…lets go talk to Gaara-san about your okaa-san's split personality." the kitten mewed and then sat on its perch on her shoulder. Sakura centered herself with some breathing exercises and then opened her eyes once more. Her normally bright emerald eyes had a silver sheen over them.

She looked out the window and saw three heat signals in various parts of the house that was across from hers. But only one had the heat signature she was looking for. That one was in the bedroom that faced her home. Sakura smiled.

"Time for you to see the real me, Gaara-kun." she said and jumped out her window. She landed on her feet, crouched and hidden in shadow. One of her abilities as the neko jurinchiki was her amazing grace and her undetectable stealth.

She made her way over to the house that she deemed her new friends' home. She scaled the wall that led to the balcony of Gaara's room. She sat on the balcony and watched him for a moment. He was currently talking to himself, much like she did when she talked to Saiki.

Sakura politely ignored his inner conversation, while waiting for him to notice her. He still didn't seem to notice her as he stripped off his shirt and threw it at his dirty clothes hamper. It was then that she heard tidbits of his inner conversation.

"You just had to bring up the fact that he might hit her. You know that I'm extremely protective of Temari and you used my attraction to Sakura to make me creep up behind her and scare her to death! She'll probably never speak to me again! Stupid Tanuki!" he growled out, followed by several choice curses. Sakura blushed bright red at the knowledge he was attracted to her.

'_Well I hadn't planned on this…SHIT…He's taking off his pants!'_ she mentally screamed as she watched him strip off his baggy black pants and throw them to land in the hamper with his shirt. He wore red silk boxers and her mouth watered.

She saw him stiffen and them start to turn around. She took a running leap and landed in her front yard and darted up her wall into her room once more. When he turned around, he saw her in her own bedroom, her back to him. He squinted his eyes and saw her stripping her shirt off. He gasped and blushed, but didn't look away.

Sakura was too flustered to think about what she was doing. She had just seen a HOT guy strip to his skivvies right in front of her. She threw off her shirt and bra and shucked her pants and panties before running into her bathroom to take a nice cold shower. Gaara just gaped as he saw her run into her bathroom to take a shower. He had just seen the girl he was SERIOUSLY attracted to in her birthday suit. He groaned and hurriedly walked into his own bathroom to take care of the problem she had caused.

Sakura woke to an annoying blaring noise right by her head. She grabbed for it without uncovering her head. She finally gave up trying to search by touch and threw the comforter off her head. The clock was on the other side of her lamp, so she would have to get up to shut it off. She sighed as she remembered she had done that on purpose so she would have to get up in time for school. She rolled onto her side and smiled as she saw Hime peering at her from the other pillow.

"Morning, princess. You ready for another day in paradise?" she asked light heartedly. Hime purred at her and she chuckled. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and put her feet on the floor. She walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her pitch black hair was beginning to have pink streaks in it again.

"Why the hell does this stuff not last very long!? It says four to six months and in only a month and a half my hair is showing pink again. Oh well, a few pink streaks here and there wont hurt…looks kinda good actually." she grimaced at its pale color though. She took out a bottle of red die and squirted a little on the pink clumps. "This should darken it up a little bit."

After waiting a little bit, she stripped off her soft low rider bottoms and her kitten spaghetti strap top and hopped in the shower. She rinsed the die out and shampooed her hair. She finished up with conditioner and body wash and stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped a big, fluffy black towel around herself and put her make up on. She had black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick. She glanced over at the house across the street and saw a streak of red dart into the room and slammed the door. There was an irritated look on his face and she could faintly hear someone yelling at him.

"Gaara! C'mon man! It's not that bad, it's just a little trim, ya know, before we get our pictures taken for our IDs at the academy. Ya can't go in looking like Inuzuka now can ya!?" she could see him grumbling under his breath and then she saw him fly forward as a blonde haired young man burst through the door.

"GOTCHA! Now hold still!" the blonde crowed as he made a few snips here and there. When it was finished, you really couldn't tell anything had happened, except for the murderous look on the red head's face.

"Uzumaki! If you weren't my best friend I'd kill you for that!" the red head bellowed. Sakura just gaped as Gaara was in a pair of low hung pajama bottoms and she could almost see his pelvic area. She blushed bright red and spun away from the window. She set about getting ready for school, including drying her hair, which caught the attention of the two boys in the room across the street.

"She's up early…" Gaara said to himself, staring at the back beautiful woman in the room across the street from his own. Considering that the street wasn't very wide and her house was close to it, he could perfectly see, and hear, what was going on in her room.

"WHO is THAT!?" the blonde pointed at the girl who was drying her hair in her room. Gaara hoped that the noise of the hair dryer drowned out his idiotic friend.

"Shut up Naruto…she might hear you! Just go back downstairs…I'll be down in a few minutes." he growled at the blonde, who just stared. Gaara gave an exasperated sigh and shoved his friend out. Naruto gave a surprised yelp as he fell out the door and down the steps.

"Gaara! You better be glad that Kyuubi heals me so quickly! That could have broken my arms you jerk!" the blonde yelled back up the stairs as he went into the kitchen to talk to his friend's siblings.

Gaara, meanwhile, stared for a few moments before heading into his bathroom to shower, leaving Sakura to dress in peace.

Sakura was completely oblivious to the blonde who had ogled her towel clad form. When her hair was dry, she walked to her closet and peered inside. She grabbed a baggy pair of black cargo pants that had chains from the belt to the various pockets.

Throwing them on her bed, she shucked her towel and grabbed some lacey panties from her dresser. She put them on then put her pants on. Unlike most baggy pants, these fit perfectly over her ass and flared out right under her ass cheeks. Because she was so short, the pants also made puddle of material at her feet. She grabbed the matching bra and put that on and turned to her closet again.

From her peripheral vision she noticed a flash of red. She turned completely to see a towel clad Gaara staring at her, his eyes wide. She looked down to see her overly large breasts exposed to his wandering eyes. She blushed violently and grabbed her towel to cover them. She noticed blood dripping from his nose and his towel slipped, giving her a glimpse of what those pajama bottoms had been hiding.

She blushed even more and turned away. He noticed and looked down, only to curse and grabbed his towel back up. He could feel the heat in his face and knew he was as red as his hair. Sakura grabbed something out of one of the boxes in her room and went to the window. He could only see her from the belly button up, but he didn't mind.

He grunted in disappointment when she threw a black sheet over her windows. Sakura heard this and chuckled, then went back to dressing. "First thing after school, I'm going shopping for curtains." she said quietly as she laughed and grabbed a white blouse out of her closet.

After buttoning it up most of the way, she left four of the buttons unbuttoned and reached for the black and red corset that was sitting on the shelf in front of her. She snapped everything in place and noticed she had a lot of cleavage because of the top. She laughed as she remembered Gaara's face when he'd seen her breasts.

"Oh this is going to be fun." She chuckled and grabbed her black combat boots out of the box by her dresser. They were high heeled, but only slightly and had buckles and snaps and Anarchy buttons. She grabbed a heavy looking leather jacket and a red helmet she grabbed up her messenger bag and called out to her kitten.

"Hime…c'mon, sweetness. We're going to school!" she heard the soft patter as Hime ran after her. Hime crawled into the largest pocket on the chest of the jacket and mewed happily. Sakura laughed as she put the jacket on and walked out of her house into her garage, school bag and helmet in hand. She opened the door to her garage and looked outside. A nice, sunny, day from the looks of it. She smiled and braided her knee length black hair before she stuck the helmet down on her head and tucked the braid into her jacket.

She sat down on her black and red Ninja ZX-14 with ghosted white cherry blossoms on the front. She started her beloved bike and rolled out of her garage. It was then that she noticed the Vulcan 1600 Mean streak parked beside Temari's convertible.

She gave a short laugh and watched as four people came out of the house. The three Sabaku siblings looked at the biker that was sitting outside their neighbor's house and looked for Sakura's car, which was seemingly gone. Gaara growled and started towards the biker.

Under her helmet she saw them looking for her car, which was in the now closed up garage. She chuckled slightly and watched as Gaara stalked towards her. She made a kissing motion through her helmet and took off. She revved her bike so that it would make a loud noise, a challenge of sorts to whoever owned the Mean Streak.

She looked behind her as Gaara yelled something at the blonde she'd seen earlier and they jumped on what seemed to be the blonde's bike. Sakura gave a wicked smile and did a 180 turn so that she was facing them once more.

She saw them coming towards her and took off at them, popping a wheelie and then racing right past them and onto the road that would take her to he highway. She didn't spare them another glance as she took off in the direction of her new school.

When she pulled up, she saw several students loitering about in the parking lot. One of them was leaning up against a dark blue Mitsubishi Spyder convertible. The others hovered around him like moths hover around a flame.

She pulled her ZX-14 into a spot far enough away from him to not be considered avoiding him, but far away enough that she could take off and get away from him. While she was situating her belongings, she heard a breathy female voice say, "WHO is THAT hunk?" she turned around and looked at the blonde who was looking at her like she was a dinner.

"Probably some transfer student that thinks he's good enough for Konoha Academy. Looks like he came from a public school by the way he's dressed." came the reply from the dark haired guy leaning against the Spyder.

"Who cares WHERE he came from. The point is he's HERE. I want to ride on his awesome bike!" the blonde squealed and drooled over what she thought was a guy.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back around, facing her bike. She took off her helmet and strapped it to the back of her bike. She heard a scoff followed by "A guy with long hair? How gay is that?" she arched a brow, then smiled wickedly and pulled her braid out of her jacket and let it hang down to her waist.

"Hey, Ino…his hair is longer than yours!" said one of the girls that was closer to the dark haired man who kept insulting Sakura. Ino glared at the girl, who smiled smugly.

"Well guess what Kim…it's longer than yours too. And you pride yourself on having the longest hair in the school…how sad a BOY has you beat." Ino said snidely and laughed when the other girl turned red. Ino turned back around just as her 'hunk' took off the riding jacket. Ino choked as she saw that her 'hunk' was instead a 'hottie'.

Sakura turned and faced her would be tormentors. "First of all…you MUST be blind to mistake me for a guy…that, or you're a lesbian. Second, there isn't enough money on this earth to convince me to let you ride my bike. And third, my hair is none of your concern." this last statement was made to the dark haired young man who'd said her long hair was gay.

She noticed a flicker of surprise in the man's eyes before the familiar glaze of lust gleaned over his black eyes. Sakura snorted in disgust and folded her jacket over her arm before grabbing her messenger back, which had Hime in it since the jacket no longer would hold her. She locked up her bike and started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the hand groping and she growled at it.

"If you wanna keep that hand I suggest you remove it, before I do." she felt the hand let go and she walked into the school and to the office without a glance in any direction.

Gaara cursed as he caught sight of the bike that had been loitering outside Sakura's house. He told Naruto to park in the same spot with it, so they could question its owner when school was out. They saw the usual group of pricks loitering in the parking lot, but they looked slightly unnerved and slightly upset.

"Wonder what's got the teme's blood boiling. His eyes are flashing red." Naruto whispered to Gaara, who looked at the dark headed leader of the pack of wolves that gathered around the dark blue Spyder. Like Naruto had said, the young man's eyes were flashing red.

He also saw the blonde that clung to the dark haired man constantly fuming on the hood of the car. Just when it seemed she was going to explode, she started screaming.

"Where does that bitch come off calling me, ME of all people, a LESBIAN!? And her haughty tone when she said I couldn't pay her enough to ride her bike! What nerve! I'm going to-" she started then looked over at Temari, who was chuckling at them.

"You're going to get your ass kicked if you mess with her, that's what." Temari had a vicious look on her face. Naruto arched a blonde brow and Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and stood beside Temari. Kankuro looked uninterested and instead headed into the school.

"I wasn't talking to you Sabaku! Get the fuck away from us before Sasuke-kun puts you in your place!" Ino screamed, pointing back at the dark haired youth with the flashing eyes. Temari gave a malevolent laugh.

"Didn't work the last time he tried and it wont work this time either Yamanaka. The Uchiha is no match for me, Gaara, and Naruto, you know that. Naruto came up behind Temari and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Temari-neesan…they aren't worth it. Let's go. I'm sure Hina-chan is waiting on us." he said quietly, and noticed her relax at the mention of the girl they all protected like fragile glass. Gaara growled at Sasuke as a reminder of what would happen if his group crossed the Sabaku siblings.

"Remember your place uwakionna. You are not to challenge us unless you are looking for a quick trip to the after life. After what you people did to Hinata-chan, I have no qualms about killing every last one of you." Naruto's threat was issued with a face so serious that even Sasuke leaned further back against his car.

Naruto's eyes left Ino, who was shivering and about to cry, to look at Sasuke. "Teme…teach your bitches to be more obedient. Next time, it may cost you…dearly." with that said, Naruto turned and walked into the school. Temari glared and followed the younger boy. Gaara, however, stood there glaring at them for a time. Without warning he burst into sand, spraying everyone there.

"I really hate when he does that…it's really creepy." whined Ino, who looked around her to see a few angry faces glaring at her. She huffed and said "What!?" it was then that Sasuke bent before her and looked her in the eyes.

"Ino…do you know what would happen if Naruto decided to take revenge for what we did to his precious girlfriend?" he asked softly, but Ino shook with fear. She knew what he was talking about. Ino had been a witness the Hyuuga girl being beat within an inch of her life to prove a point.

"Y-yes Sasuke-sama. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." the blonde flinched when he moved his hand towards her. She felt him stroking her hair. She tensed and it was then that she felt him yank her hair roughly so that she was looking into his crimson eyes.

"Good…now…how about we have a little fun before we go into school." there was a sadistic gleam in the man's eyes and Ino felt fear well up in her. She tried to protest but Sasuke sent his flunkies inside and dragged her into his car with him. "Ino…scream for me baby." he whispered, and that's exactly what she did.

Gaara met up with his siblings and friends outside the dean's office. Apparently, there was a new student and the dean wanted Temari to show them around. "I hope it's a hot chick…" Kankuro said, his eyes roaming the halls and looking over the various females.

"You always hope it's a hot chick Kankuro…and usually either it's a guy or a girl you don't find hot." Temari sighed and glared at her brother. Everyone burst into laughter as Kankuro stuck his tongue out at Temari. A loud crashing ended their laughter.

"HENTAI!" came the scream from within the office and the dean's assistant came crashing through the door. He had a blush and a perverted smile on his face.

The dean, a busty blonde woman with hazel eyes, poked her head out her door and the door her assistant had crashed through. "Genma…go to the nurses office and get away from the new student. She might actually kill you the next time you touch her." the dean sighed and shut her door once more. Genma seemed to be trying hard to regain his senses.

"She MUST be hot for Genma-hentai to go after her." Kankuro was craning his neck to get a glimpse of the new student. When Genma regained his senses he was searching frantically for something.

"Where is she!? Where is that angel with soft breasts!?" he jumped up ad frantically searched around him. Everyone sweat dropped except Gaara, who looked a little pissed off.

"I know who the new student is. There's no need to try and catch a glimpse. I can see her with my sand eye." Gaara murmured and a smile graced his features. Temari fell over anime style, then hopped up and pointed at him.

"There is only ONE female I know that has EVER made Gaara smile!" Temari yelled and it was then that the door to the dean's office opened up and out stepped the one person they had NOT been expecting.

"SAKURA!?" Kankuro fell over in a faint. Naruto just stared at her, Hinata tugged on his shirt and he looked back at her with surprise written all over his face.

"Who is it Naruto-kun?" she asked to where only he heard. Naruto bent over and whispered in her ear.

"It's Gaara's new neighbor that he has the hots for." Naruto told his girlfriend, who had become mute to everyone but him. She nodded and watched as the girl lifted her head from her packet of papers and then pointed at them with shock.

"Y-YOU guys!?" she squeaked out in utter disbelief. She then darted out the door and out to the parking lot. Gaara just stood there in amazement. He couldn't believe what he'd seen. Her hair was in a long braid and a few bangs framed her heart shaped face. Her 'come and get me' red lipstick had sent shivers down his spine while her beautiful emerald eyes had been accented with black and silver. It took him a while to process the fact that she was gone.

"Now I wonder what that was all about!?" Temari asked, seeing the look in her baby brother's eyes when he saw their little neighbor again. Without missing a beat, sand swirled around him and he was gone.

0000000000000000

Reviews are nice. Tell me what ya think and what I can do to become better. If you have a certain fic you would like, lemme know.

CH. Glossary:

Saiki (Sakura's tailed beast)--> wisdom

Jurinchiki (unsure of spelling)--> demon container/summoner (basically anyone with a tailed beast or demon inside them)

neko--> cat

okaa-san--> mother

tanuki--> raccoon dog

Inuzuka--> Kiba's clan name that indicates they are dog trainers/handlers


	4. Fear is the Mind Killer

A/N: As usual, I will anounce that I own nothing from Naruto. Sigh if only I did, then Sakura and Gaara would mate like bunnies...as would Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, as well as Shikamaru and Temari. A girl can dream can't she?

CH. 4: Fear is the Mind Killer

Sakura sat in the office waiting on the dean. The man that was sitting at the desk outside this room kept craning his neck to get a glance at her. She had sat in the chair closest to the door and up close to the dean's desk so that the man would not be able to ogle her at will.

A loud smack and a 'HEY!' made her look up to see a busty blonde walk in the room. Sakura gasped as the image of the woman from her nightmare overlaid itself on the dean.

The dean noticed the girl's petrified look and frowned. She didn't look that bad, did she? It was then she saw tears forming in the girl's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked gently and walked towards the girl who had odd emerald eyes and a long braid down her back. A sense of familiarity washed over her.

"Do…I know you?" she asked the girl, whose eyes widened and the tears started plopping onto her lap.

"N-Nee-san!?" the girl looked like she'd seem a ghost. The blonde looked like she'd swallowed a bug as those words came out of the girl's mouth. The blonde cleared her throat and walked to sit at her desk.

"Uhm...My name is Tsunade. And you are?" the blonde said, wariness in her eyes. Sakura stared at her and the tears came faster.

"I'm right…you are my neesan…I thought you died ten years ago! I had a dream about you three nights ago! It was about when we were separated!" Sakura jumped to her feet, looking like she wanted to run away. Tsunade blinked at the girl.

"A…dream? You say it was, three nights ago?" Tsunade's eyes were wide with disbelief. She, herself, had had a dream three nights ago about protecting a small, pink haired girl she had called joji.

"Yes…you were protecting me from someone named Orochimaru. He had snake eyes and wanted to use me as some kind of weapon. I don't know why, but he was willing to kill you to get to me. I though he had when he ran at me and you jumped in front of me, taking the blade into her side. You made some motions with your hands and then I heard you telling me _"Always remember that I love you my joji…my sister…Sakura…" _After that, I woke up screaming, like I have the last few times I had that dream. I've had it every year since I was found on the beach in Kagure ten years ago. But this time it was not bits and pieces. It was like a fragmented memory that became whole again." Sakura was huddled in the corner of Tsunade's office, tears pouring down her face.

Thank Kami-sama for waterproof makeup. Tsunade just stared at the girl. She remembered the dream as well. And it was just as the girl before her had described it.

"Are…are YOU Sakura?" Tsunade asked, remembering how in the dream she had adored the little pink haired girl.

"Yes…my name is Haruno Sakura. Hatori Hetoshi found me on a beach in Kagure ten years ago. I have no memory of anything before the day he found me, only the dream that has plagued me for ten years." she said quietly, rocking herself back and forth. Tsunade stood and went over to the girl. She sat in front of the girl and looked at her closely.

Sakura felt her cheeks heating up as the woman scrutinized her. As their faces got closer, both felt their foreheads heat up unbearably. Sakura hissed in pain and clamped her hands on her forehead. Tsunade did the same. When the burning subsided, they looked at each other and gasped.

"You have a weird thing on your forehead!" the both said at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly, then rushed to the mirror that was on the back wall, not too far from them. Each saw a blue diamond shaped crystal protruding through the skin of their foreheads.

"Shit…Jiraya-danna is NOT going to like this…" Tsunade growled, then looked at the girl beside her. There was a look of hope on the girl's face. This made Tsunade smile.

"D-Does this mean…you really…ARE my nee-san?" Sakura asked hopefully. Tsunade chuckled and put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"It would appear so joji. I think that this is a way for us to find each other when we get separated. Now that we know who each other are, the marks are fading, see." Tsunade said, pointing to her own forehead where diamond was disappearing. Sakura felt her own forehead, which was smooth once more.

"So…this is our little secret eh nee-san?" Sakura looked infinitely happy to have solved at least piece of her past. Tsunade smiled and hugged the girl to her.

"It would seem so joji. But we can't act like this in public. I'll give you your school packet and I'll put my contact information in there with it. If the school board finds out you're my sister, they will question my impartiality." Tsunade said as way of explanation. Sakura nodded understandingly.

"Yes nee-san. I understand. I can only call you nee-san in private from now on." there was a smile on Sakura's face and Tsunade couldn't help but smile back. She hugged her little sister, then released her to sit at her desk.

"Take a seat joji, while I get my assistant to get your packet. Genma!" she called to the man outside the shut door of her office. The door creaked open to reveal a young man with a perverted smile on his face.

"Yes, Godaime?" he said, purring at her. Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw a rule book at his face, which made contact. He fell over backwards as the dean held up a fist at him.

"Genma…I am a HAPPILY married woman and you are TOO old for this young lady so STOP FLIRTING and go get me her information packet to start school!" Tsunade growled and turned back to Sakura, who was chuckling at her nee-san's temper.

"Yes Godaime." he said through his flattened face. He walked out and returned a few minutes later with a leather bound packet. Pretending like he tripped, he landed face first into Sakura's lap, his head cushioned by her ample bosom.

"Oops, sorry miss. I seem to have tripped." he said with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. Sakura turned bright red and did what instinct told her to do: she punched him through the open door to the dean's office and through the door that led to the hall.

"HENTAI!" she screamed as he went crashing through the solid wood door and out into the hallway. Tsunade stuck her head out and sweat dropped.

"That's coming out of my paycheck." she grumbled before yelling out the Genma. "Genma…go to the nurses office and get away from the new student. She might actually kill you the next time you touch her." and then shut the office door. But not before a certain little eye made of sand floated in and hid in the shadows.

"I'm sorry Godaime…but…I don't like to be touched by people I don't know." Sakura used the title instead of nee-san so should could practice its use.

"It's perfectly fine. He had no right to fall fast first into your lap and fondle you the way he did. I will be sure to talk to the school board concerning his behavior. Also, you might want to go to the school uniform store and pick up a uniform. You only have to wear it for five classes, and then you can change after gym. Most student's don't because that just means they have to carry around more things." Tsunade smiled at her and then showed her out. Sakura smiled and looked down in her packet to see the contact information Tsunade had promised. It wasn't until someone yelled her name that she looked up.

"Y-YOU guys!?" she squeaked out in utter disbelief. She then darted out the door and out to the parking lot. She ran like her life depended on it. She had NOT expected to see her hottie neighbor with his siblings waiting outside the dean's office.

"This can NOT be happening!" she hissed to herself. She ran to her bike and threw the packet in her bag, barely missing Hime. She hid behind her bike as she saw Gaara appear outside the school in a burst of sand. He was looking around and was turning back to the school when she heard a noise. She looked over and saw a girl on the driver side of the Spyder everyone had been around earlier.

"GAARA! Someone is hurt over here! Go get Godaime-sama!" Sakura yelled, then bolted to the girl. She noticed it was the blonde that had mouthed off earlier. The girl opened her eyes and screamed and started crying, trying to push her away.

"Shh…it's okay, Ino. You're going to be alright. Godaime-sama will be here soon. Just close your eyes. You're going to be alright. I'll protect you." she soothed the girl as she assessed the damage. Someone had been brutal with the girl. There was blood leaking out from under her skirt and she had scratches and bit marks everywhere. Her hair was mussed and her shirt torn. There was the beginning of a bruise under her left eye and blood leaked from her busted lower lip.

Sakura looked around and saw no one. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, revealing piercing silver eyes. She put her forehead against the blonde's and looked into her mind to see who had done this. She came across a memory where she felt immense fear.

**MEMORY**

A dark haired young man was over top of a young woman with piercing silver eyes that had no pupil.

"_That's what you get for stepping out of line Hyuuga. Once you are in with us, you can never leave. Remember your place!"_ the dark haired man turned around and looked at her, though it was Ino he was looking at. _"Dump her at her _LOVER'S _house."_ Sakura could feel how terrified Ino was of this boy.

_"Y-yes, Sasuke-sama."_ Sakura heard Ino say, her voice trembling. Ino went and picked the girl up, being as gentle as possible. _"Hinata…I'm so sorry that I was too afraid to help you. This is the least I can do…" _Ino's voice trailed off as Ino used her chakra to heal Hinata the best she could with her limited skills. She put Hinata in her green Mitsubishi Eclipse and ran to the other side, speeding to the hospital instead of Naruto's house like she'd been told.

"_Someone HELP! My friend has been raped! I found her like this! PLEASE, help her!" _Ino screamed as she carried Hinata into the emergency room. Immediately doctors swarmed over her. Ino melted away and found a pay phone. She dialed a number and a worried voiced hurriedly answered.

"_HELLO!? HINA-CHAN! Is that you!? Answer me!" _the voice yelled into the phone, tinged with worry.

"_I-I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him front hurting her. She's at the Fourth Street hospital in Downtown Kagure. They had to transfer her there because of the lacerations on her chest and legs. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her._" She burst into tears and hung up before anyone could say anything.

She knew her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming in the emergency room, so she didn't have to worry that they'd know it was her. She then sat there, on the bench, and cried.

Sakura gasped and her head shot up. She could hear people running so she quickly put her head back down and searched through the girl's memories once more. She saw red eyes, with three odd looking tadpoles surrounding the pupil.

She felt immense pain, fear chocking her. She could hear screams inside the car she was trapped in. Her body being invaded over and over again. A malicious voice whispering to her "_You think I don't know you betrayed me? I know you took Hinata to the hospital and then called Naruto and told her where she was. I know EVERYTHING Ino, you can't hide from me and my Sharingan. It's time you learn YOUR place uwakionna."_ the evil voice then groaned and she felt heat blossom inside her.

**END MEMORY**

Sakura snapped her head up, silver eyes blazing with unrestrained fury. "You'll pay for this…Uchiha Sasuke." she hissed, then noticed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and then looked up at her nee-san with tear filled emerald eyes.

"I found her here, when I came out to my bike. She was moaning and when I came to see if she was okay, she started screaming at me to get away, to not hurt her anymore." Sakura looked deep into her nee-san's eyes and something passed between the two and instantly Tsunade knew this was no accident. Someone had put Ino here so that she would be found by one of Gaara's crew.

"Sakura, do you think you can pick her up? We need to get her to the nurse's office stat. I could as one of the guys to do it, but I have a feeling that would cause more trouble considering what was done to her." Tsunade turned around and glared at the crowd that had gathered. The one face she had expected to see that she didn't was that of the Uchiha that this girl clung to.

"Someone find me Uchiha. I have a few questions for him." Tsunade looked down at Sakura, who gave a small nod that no one noticed…except Gaara.

Gaara walked up beside Sakura and stared into her eyes. "You know who did this to her…don't you?" he asked quietly, looking down at the broken girl in Sakura's arms.

"Yes…I have the ability to touch people and know what has happened to them. Ino…she was the one that called Naruto and told him what had happened to Hinata the night Sasuke raped her. He raped Ino today because he found out she betrayed him…for Hinata. She has been eaten away by guilt ever since that night, but was too afraid of Sasuke to do anything about it. Unless Hinata comes forward, or Ino presses charges, he'll get away with it…again. He uses people's fear of his Sharingan to get what he wants." she said all of this quietly, as she ran as fast as she could to the school's hospital building.

Gaara digested this information. He looked at Ino in a new light. "So you're saying that she didn't want to do and say all those things but did it out of fear?" he was not very convinced and it showed in his voice.

"Fear is the mind killer, Gaara. When you fear something as much as she fears the Uchiha, you don't think rationally." Sakura sped ahead of him and into the building, her long braid flowing behind her.

"Mind killer huh? Just what happened to you to make you say that, my little cherry blossom?" Gaara whispered to himself, then sped into the building after Sakura.

00000000000000000000

I'm debating what to do atm...I'm not sure if I should continue this because I'm not sure where to go from here. A little input from an outside source would help me out. Again, if all you are going to do is bitch about how bad it is or how much you don't like it...don't let the cyber door hit ya where the good Lord split ya.

Ch. glossary:

-danna--> husband

Godaime--> 5th (referring to her station as Dean...5th Dean to be in charge)


	5. Ino's Pain and Sakura's Promise

A/N: You know the drill. Naruto's not mine and I don't want to go to jail because I don't feel like repeating myself for however many chapters this is going to take.

CH. 5: Ino's Pain and Sakura's Promise

Sakura sat by the bed as the nurse checked Ino's pulse. She heard heavy footsteps and watched as a man with a long blonde pony tail and a woman with short blonde hair came running into the room. They saw Sakura, holding Ino's hand, and she was covered in blood.

"YOU! How DARE you hurt my daughter and then act like you saved her! You are COVERED in her blood!" the man screamed and ran at Sakura, who grabbed the man around the neck and held him there.

"You will keep your voice down in this hospital Yamanaka-san, or you will leave…by force if necessary. I just got Ino to sleep by promising to stay here and protect her and I would appreciate it if you would not wake her up. She has suffered greatly and she does not need a psychotic father on her hands. So be still and shut you mouth." Sakura's voice was deathly calm and she could see the man sputtering and turning blue. She released the man and went back to sit by Ino's bed. The woman came up to her husband and checked him over.

"We are sorry, young lady, but the Godaime said that our daughter was seriously injured, and we came to see her and you are covered in her blood. You can not blame my husband for his assumption." the woman said in a quiet voice. Sakura looked up at the woman sharply and growled, making both of them take a step back.

"I'm covered in her blood because I was the one that found her beside Uchiha Sasuke's Spyder after receiving my school packet. I started school here today and was retrieving my bag from my bike when I saw a body. I ran to her and stopped the blood flow. As young as I am, I am a licensed doctor. I have a PH.D. and four years field experience. I am the one that diagnosed her because she would not let the doctors here treat her." Sakura looked at the parents, who were waiting for the worst.

"I'm sorry Yamanaka-san…your daughter…she was raped…violently." Sakura said softly and stroked back Ino's hair.

Ino's father broke down in tears and cried like his heart was breaking. Ino's mother started wailing, denies resounding throughout the room between chocked sobs. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she listened to Ino's parents mourn their daughter's tragedy. "Will…will she be…okay?" Ino's father managed to ask, hoarsely. Sakura looked at them sadly.

"I really don't know the answer to that Yamanaka-san. What this guy did to her…it was beyond brutal. There is another case…almost identical to this one, but nothing can be proved unless both the previous victim and Ino come forward. But I'm afraid it's not that simple. The other victim is now mute from her experience and Ino will never tell anyone. I tried to get her to tell me, but she's too afraid. I would like your permission to take Ino home with myself and help her. I know what she is going through. I can feel her pain and I would like to help her…if you will allow me." Sakura didn't tell them that she knew how Ino felt because she had delved into Ino's memories and emotions. That might freak them out. Ino's father nodded and looked her in the eyes for the first time since they arrived.

"Give me your address and I'll have her things delivered there tonight. We will sign her care over to you until you feel she is better." Ino's father was willing to do anything to help his daughter.

"You will need to put as much money in her bank account as you can…or you can do that in installments. I am not going to baby her Yamanaka-san. It will be like her living with a room-mate, only her room mate with have a PH.D. She will buy her own medications, which I can prescribe for her, at my discretion and she will pay for her food and help pay bills. I am offering her medical help in return for that only. I will charge no fee to help her, only that she does not freeload off of me." Sakura wrote her address on a prescription pad and handed it to Ino's father.

"Would you please give us weekly updates on how she does? I…I want to be there for her…but…if you think staying with you will be the best…then I will do anything for her." Ino's mother burst into tears again.

"I am going to find out who did this to your daughter Yamanaka-san. I will use all my connections to send this sick bastard to jail. Hatori Corporation is at your disposal." Sakura bowed and then looked up at the shocked faces of the Yamanakas.

"You…you're a Hatori? You're a relative to THE Hatori Hetoshi? The most decorated officer on the Kagure police force?" Yamanaka couldn't believe his eyes. He was face to face with a close relative of the Hero of Kagure.

"My Ji-chan would be proud to know that people outside Kagure know of him and his efforts on the streets. It pleases me as heir to Hatori Corp. that his name still has honor after Karin ran it into the ground so many times." Sakura smiled one of rare real smiles. Both Yamanaka's looked disturbed.

"That Karin girl is what got our Ino in trouble in the first place. Ino wanted to be just like her…pretty, popular…she started hanging out with this strange boy with black hair and eyes. He goes here, but he's not very respectable." Ino's father had a disapproving look in his eyes as he looked over Sakura once more. Sakura just continued smiling.

"Karin is no longer part of the Hatori clan. She will not drive my Ji-chan's name into he ground any further. I will not stand for her dishonoring him or his memory. I intend to investigate this matter personally. I will put my investigation of my Ji-chan's mysterious accident aside and find the man who hurt Ino and the other girl. I will not rest until he is behind bars, of this you can be sure. You have my word, Yamanaka-san." Sakura bowed once more and went back to Ino, holding the girl's hand as she started to shift restlessly.

"Mommy…daddy…I want my daddy…" Ino whined in her sleep. Her father chocked on his sob and went to his daughter's side. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her other hand.

"Daddy's here joji…I wont leave you alone…never…Mommy's here too joji…wake up…please joji…just let me see you're okay." Ino's father begged. He gave a soft, happy cry, when Ino's eyes cracked slightly and looked at him.

"D-daddy?" came her soft mewl. Her father chocked again and kissed her hand.

"It's me, joji. How are you feeling?" He tried to keep his voice stead, but was failing miserably.

"I hurt daddy…all over." she whispered, barely audible. She snuggled up into her parents' embrace as the shared a family hug. Sakura excused herself and found her neesan.

"Godaime…may I speak with you in private?" she said softly, but her neesan heard her, as did Gaara. He followed them, but kept hidden.

"What is it joji? What did you find out?" Tsunade stroked Sakura's bangs out of her face.

"It's not good new neesan. Ino can't remember what happened to her, not consciously. She was beaten within an inch of her life…just like the Hyuuga. I need to get my hands on the Hyuuga girl and see if I can see her attacker. I can't go off half cocked without seeing his face in her mind as well. I have Ino's memories, but they are second hand and blurry. The Hyuuga won't let anyone but Naruto touch her though, so I'm hitting a road block. I'm putting Ji-chan's murder on hold until I put this serial rapist behind bars. Keep an eye on the Uchiha, though. He is the one…I know it. But I can't just accuse him of it without evidence. We can't let him think we know anything, but you HAVE to keep him away from the other girls. There's no telling how many more girls he will brutalize before I can get solid evidence." Sakura raked her hands through her hair. Tsunade sighed and looked at the floor.

"I want to help you joji…but I can't risk my family and my job. You'll have to do this with as little help from me as possible. I have Konohamaru to think about, as well as Moegi. Konohamaru may not be my child, but I promised Sarutobi-ji-chan that I would take care of him. Much has changed since our life together joji. I have others to think about. You will have to think of your important people as well. Including a certain red head that is hiding in the shadows, listening to our entire conversation as we speak." Tsunade smirked at Gaara's surprised face.

Sakura sighed and turned to face the youth that she had a crush on. "How much do you know? I really don't want to have to silence you Gaara." Sakura's tired eyes made his heart melt.

"I know enough to keep me informed but not enough to put me in danger." he said cryptically, looking away from them. Sakura sighed once more.

"Fucking shit. This is not turning out the way I wanted it to. Ji-chan…why the HELL did you put me in charge anyways!?" she yelled to no one in particular. She glared back at Gaara, then at her neesan.

"Neesan…Ino's parents are sending her to live with me until she can function in a social setting once more. I know who did this to Ino, but I can't prove it as of yet, so I'm going to stage a non lethal accident to keep him out of school while Ino is recovering. Gaara…" Sakura turned to the red head and looked him up and down once. He felt a shiver of awareness creep up his spine.

"What do you need me to do Sakura?" he said, offering his assistance freely. Sakura gave him a sad smile and an appreciative sigh escaped her.

"I need you to get the Hyuuga girl over to either your house or mine. I need to read her, and I can't do that without touching her. I could use my…other…ability to read her, but it would scare everyone way too much to use it. Also…I will need you and Kankuro to take turns staying at my house. Temari I will need every night to help me with Ino, unless you can arrange for Naruto to alternate with you and Kankuro while the Hyuuga alternates with Temari."

"I can help the Hyuuga if she comes to me…but I can't heal her unless she allows me to. That is both my gift and my curse. Let's get started…we have a lot of things to do and little time to do them in." she said and walked towards the exit to the hospital. She stopped right as she got to the swinging double doors. She spoke while she held the doors slightly ajar.

"According to my memory, we should be in first period right about now. It's time to turn up the heat on this sick bastard. He's no longer the hunter." she said in a malicious voice. When she turned around to face her neesan and Gaara, her eyes were glowing silver. "He's now become the hunted." and with that, she exited. Gaara just stared after her, slightly shaking.

"She…is she always like that?" he asked Tsunade in a quiet voice. Tsunade gave a short laugh and looked at him.

"When she was five years old, one of the village boys killed her pet because he was getting back at her for making a fool of him. She usually has a strangle hold on her emotions. She's had to, being a jurinchiki. The malicious glee the boy felt while torturing her beloved pet and friend radiated off of him when Sakura met him on the street. He taunted her about killing the poor little creature and how it had suffered before he killed it." Gaara stared at the far off look in the older woman's eyes as she watched her younger sister leave.

"When I found her, she was standing in a puddle of blood, her eyes shining silver like they just were. Her hair was drenched in the boy's blood. She had killed him, mercilessly." Tsunade looked over at Gaara, her face strained with worry. "She is using the same intensity she felt then to hunt criminals. She is highly intelligent, more advanced than anything you have ever seen. It takes her only a quarter of the time it takes a normal person to learn. She is…in a sense…the perfect weapon. The only thing that messes all the up…is that she has a conscious."

"The perfect weapon? Godaime…on our way over here…Sakura said that fear was the mind killer…what made her think like that?" he asked, and was sorry he did when Tsunade's eyes became immensely sad.

"When Sakura was six, a man came to our village. He said he wished to learn from our clan, to study under our father. He stayed with us for three years. On Sakura's ninth birthday, the man slaughtered our clan right before her eyes. She watched all of our siblings die a horrible death…our pregnant mother was impaled on the sword our father gave Sakura for her birthday. F-Father…he was tied to a chair and made to watch as his wife, his children, and all his other relatives were murdered before his very eyes. Then, the man cut his eyes out and tied him down outside and let the carnivores feed on him while he was still living. Through all of this, he made Sakura watch."

"When I came home from my medical studies, I found my father's decaying corpse in the front yard and our servant's bodies lying about. I found my family, hung like decorations all around the house. And I found Sakura, tied up to a pendulum, with the man pouring blood all over her…our family's blood. I managed to get her away from him…we hid for months, sleeping by day, running by night. I took away as many of the memories of what happened as I could. But she would wake screaming seeing the man's snake eyes."

"The man caught up with us four months after we went into hiding. I fought with him to protect her. The entire time, she was too scared to do anything but hide. It was only after the bastard stabbed me and I used a destruction jutsu that she realized her mistake. She used her beast and killed the man, but it was bloody, and brutal. When Sakura returned to her normal form, the man's apprentice ambushed us and used some kind of jutsu that expelled us far from each other…and completely out of our world." the last part was so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

"Your…world? What the FUCK is that supposed to mean!?" Gaara looked puzzled. He knew that something wasn't right about these two women.

"When I was younger, my parents used to tell me of a world that was parallel with ours. It was a place where technology was far more advanced than our own world, but there was constant war. Our world was peaceful for the most part, but the thought of a world with such medical advancements…" she looked away from him and laughed humorlessly.

"Until four hours ago I didn't remember any of this. It's wasn't until I met my joji again that I even remembered who I really was. We were thrown into this world by a combination of two jutsus that had a large amount of power that collided and created a rift between the dimensions. I was thrown into Tsuki and Sakura was thrown into Kagure. Today is the first time we have seen each other in ten years."

Gaara processed this information as he continued staring out the door after Sakura. He chuckled lightly at the realization that they were not all that different. Tsunade looked down at Gaara and grunted in question.

"I just realized our pasts are not all that different." he said, then walked out the door. Tsunade stared after him.

0000000000

Read and Review...lemme know what you guys think.


	6. Idiocy is the Key

A/N: As my name implies, I have a few habits, not all of them good, and one happens to be forgetting things. Well, this is a matter of life or death (For my reputation as a writer) so I will break that habit and tell you I don't own Naruto.

CH. 6: Idiocy is the Key

Sakura walked down the halls with a purpose. Her hair had long ago escaped its tight braid, and was now floating around her. Her eyes were piercing silver with the fires of hell shining brightly in the depths. The room seemed to bulge outwards as she walked to her destination. All traces of Ino's blood was gone from her clothes and body, except for one bloody tear under her left eye. Her bag hung from her shoulder, Hime followed behind her cautiously.

Sakura strode into the class room five seconds before the bell rang. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and Hinata sat that the back of the room. Their eyes bulged when they saw her. Temari stood up, motioning to Sakura to join her. The teacher took one look at her and sniffed.

"Can I help you? You are not wearing a uniform, so I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave my classroom. This is for Konoha Academy students only." the man was casually snotty to her. She turned her burning silver gaze on him and he faltered.

"If you have a problem with the way I dress, LITTLE MAN, then go talk to the Godaime about it. Today is my first day here, and it's been one HELL of a morning. So if you're going to be a prick, then get it out of your system now, because if you piss me off…you'll be joining Yamanaka in the hospital." she then turned her burning silver eyes on the Uchiha, who looked as stoic as ever. She sent him a malicious smile.

"You and I will be talking later Uchiha…of that you can be certain." she growled, then walked to the back of the classroom. The teacher stood there, dumbfounded.

"Don't you have role to call, Nezumi-sensei?" Gaara's stoic and emotionless voice startled the man. He looked up to see Gaara sitting in the windowsill at the back of the classroom next to the young lady who had spoken harshly to him. The man cleared his throat and continued where he left off.

"Haruno Sakura?" he said, looking around the room. He saw the black haired girl with the silver eyes smirk.

"Hai?" she said, her eyes immediately turning to his prized student, Uchicha Sasuke. He went down the list, until he reached the mute girl in his class.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" he looked up to see her duck behind her boyfriend. The blonde answered for her.

"Hai, she's here." Naruto said, putting his arm around the girl and whispering to her. Nezumi couldn't understand why she had suddenly become mute. He called out a few more names until he only have five students left.

"Sabaku Gaara?" he looked up to see the red head nod and then look out the window once more. Nezumi glared at the red head, but continued down the list.

"Sabaku Kankuro?" he was answered by snoring. He looked up just in time to see Temari push her brother's arm from under his head, making him face plant into the top of his desk. A yelp was his only confirmation.

"Sabaku Temari?" Temari smiled and sweat dropped. Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" there was a low growl at the mention of this name, and Nezumi looked up quickly. He saw the new girl, Haruno, glaring at Sasuke. He would address this issue after role call.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the blonde 'hn'd' at him and went back to talking softly to his girlfriend.

"Miss Haruno…would you KINDLY come before the class and introduce yourself?" the teacher thought to embarrass the youth, but Sakura got up, kicked her chair out of the way, and made her way to the front of the class, Hime hot on her heels. Nezumi scowled at the kitten and was about to kick at it when a growl paralyzed him.

"If you kick her, I'll break that leg off and shove it up your ass, got that?" she asked in a low dangerous tone. He watched as she reached down and picked the kitten up, allowing it to rest in her arms.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I transferred in from Kagure, because there are no schools in Kagure that want me there. Seems I have a PENCHANT for violence." She stressed 'penchant' and looked at Nezumi evilly.

"The law is the only reason I am here, because I already have a PH.D. and a law degree. After this, I'm going to college for a second time to get my Doctorate in Psychology. I'm a genius, so there really isn't anything here besides the arts and activities that will challenge me. I took my boards at fifteen and have been practicing the last four years in Kagure. My Ji-chan trained me in martial arts and my Obaa-chan trained me in herb usage. I'm also a fortune teller." this last part caught everyone's attention, being as fortune tellers were few and far between…at least the good ones were.

"Fortune telling is for idiots who can be easily conned. There's nothing real about it." Sasuke droned, leaning further back into his chair and adjusting himself crudely.

"Would you like me to show you just how real fortune telling is Uchiha?" she asked, her eyes glowing with a mysterious light. Sasuke leaned forwards and smiled evilly.

"Okay…but if I can prove you wrong, you have to go on a date with me." he said this as lust glazed his eyes. Gaara was about to protest when she glared at him, then back at Sasuke.

"Deal. But if I win…you have to race me in a motorcycle race." Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit at her demand. He was good on a bike, but he didn't know how skilled she was. He smirked and agreed.

"Deal. Now…tell me my fortune, pretty gypsy." he smiled at her and it set her teeth on edge. She was glad she had put on her black gloves before coming in here. She had counted on this happening. Sasuke looked at the gloves and snickered.

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it, palm up, for her inspection. She read his memories and smiled. "Everyone here knows that I have no idea who you are, so I have no prior knowledge of the things I am about to disclose." with that said, she looked at his palm more closely.

"Your older brother is dead. You had a twin brother, but he died not long after you two were born. Your parents died in a plane crash when you were sixteen and you've lived with your grandparents ever since. You should tell your grandfather to visit a doctor, he's going to have a heart attack soon. You enjoy watching others suffer and you revel in other people's pain. You are attracted to me, but you don't know why." Sakura's eyes glazed over then and it seemed as if they were glowing.

"Six hours from now, you are going to engage in a motorcycle race with me and you are going to lose." she let go of his hand as his darkness chased after her. "You lose Uchiha. What I have said is the truth…the shock on your face tells me that much." She walked to the back of the classroom and smiled at Hinata, before going back over to her seat and sitting down, Hime in her arms.

Gaara watched her with amusement as she settled into her seat. "Fortunate for you that Uchiha is an idiot." he whispered to her, making a gleeful smile appear on her face.

"His idiocy will be the key to his downfall, my friend. Just wait and see." she said in a quiet voice, her silver eyes never leaving the Uchiha. Sasuke glowered at her before turning his attention back to Nezumi.

000000000000

I know my attempts at humor with my disclaimers are pathetic, but I have an odd sense of humor. Bear with me here. Review please! BTW...I don't kow the next time I will be able to update, but I put as much of this story up as I have saved on my zip drive, so I'll continue writing and try to post each chapter as I get them done. But that's only if you guys get me some reviews. No reviewsslower updating, but larger number of chapters posted at a time. (Im not encouraging the latter however)

Ch. glossary:

Hai--> yes

Nezumi--> rat


	7. Avenging Angel

A/N: Me no own, but me likey!

CH. 7: Avenging Angel

After a while the bell rang, and it was time for the next class. Sakura gathered her belongings, including her sketch diary, and walked out the door, Hime laid over the top of her messenger bag. Nezumi eyeballed the kitten on their way out the door.

Gaara walked with his hands in his pocket, listening to Naruto fire question after question at Sakura. One caught his attention in particular. "Hey, Sakura-san…do you know anyone that rides a red Ninja ZX-14? Because there was one sitting outside your house today." the blonde, who had once been bubbly and loud, was sedated with Hinata by his side.

"Hmmm…were there any distinctive markings on it?" she asked, her now emerald eyes shining, knowing full well they were thinking back to their little game of chicken this morning.

"Yeah…there were ghosted white petals of some sort on the front. Couldn't really tell cause whoever it was rode a wheelie right by us and I had a passenger, so I couldn't take my eyes off the road." Naruto scratched his head and sweat dropped, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Oh…yeah, I know who that is." she laughed as she said this. Gaara looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was looking at him the same way.

"You see…that bike is very special and the paint job is unique to that bike. It's the bike of one of he top law enforcement agents in Kagure. It belongs to Agent Haruno Sakura, of the Hatori PI Corporation." Sakura smiled and winked at Gaara, then bounded off ahead of them.

Naruto just stared, wide eyed, at her disclosure. "How OLD is she? She has her medical doctorate, a law degree, and is the top agent of the largest PI corporation in the Country of Fire! How the hell did she find time for it all!?" he asked, his brain on overload. Gaara could see the imaginary steam pour out of his blonde friend's ears where his brain was overheating.

"Naruto…don't hurt yourself by trying to figure her out. She is on a whole different level from us. She is, in a sense, the perfect woman. She's smarter than any computer ever made, she's more beautiful than Hatori Karin herself, and stronger than you can even begin to imagine. And the best part…she's as loyal as that kitten that follows her around so much." Everyone gawked at Gaara as he kept his eyes on the bounding beauty in front of them. He saw her smile genuinely at one of the teachers she passed.

Sakura's smile was cut short when she felt a wave of evil, really close by. Her emerald eyes shone silver again and she reached out with her sixth sense to find the root of the disturbance. She growled and took off into a hallway to their left, towards the part of school no one ever visited. Gaara saw this, and took off after her.

Naruto would have followed, but he refused to leave Hinata and Temari there alone, since Kankuro had been sent to the nurse's office because he had split his head when Temari bumped him.

"We'll wait for those two in Kakashi-sensei's class. If they aren't back in a few minutes, I want you guys to go to the Godaime and stay there till I get back? Okay?" he looked at Hinata, who clung to him, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"You can count on me to protect her if the need should arise Naruto. But I have a bad feeling and I don't know what it is. It's like Sakura knows more than she is letting on. I think Gaara has picked up on it, because he has been watching her like a hawk since they came back from the hospital wing where they left Ino." Temari felt a pang in her heart. As bitchy as Ino could be, she didn't deserve what happened to her. Temari shook off the feeling and followed her friends to their next class.

Sakura could feel the waves of panic. It was a lot like what she felt from Ino's memories, only this one wasn't as bad. She followed her senses until she was standing outside a dark, unused classroom.

"Uchiha-san…we have gathered the prettiest girls in the school to replace Yamanaka. This one, however, seems to resist everything we tell her. She won't take her hair out of those ridiculous buns and she won't show any skin. She also refused to put on any makeup when we told her to. But she does have natural beauty." Sakura heard a boy say, then heard a grunt of pain.

"Get your filthy hands off me. I may not have a clan to support me, but that doesn't give you the right to act like you own me." a feminine voice hissed, seething with venom. There was the sound of flesh against flesh and a small gasp of pain. Sakura started growling.

"You seem to not understand your place in this. You don't have a choice of whether you want me to touch you or not and I DO own you. I own every female in this school." came a voice she knew all to well. It was then she decided to reveal herself.

"Your arrogance continues to piss me off, Uchiha." Sakura growled, standing in the open doorway. All of the girls present looked at her, their eyes pleading for her help. The one with the buns was sitting at the Uchiha's feet holding her cheek. She looked at Sakura curiously.

"NOW we have all of the prettiest girls in the school present." the Uchiha said, trying to be charming…and failing miserably in Sakura's opinion.

"Save the flattery for someone who'll believe your shit Uchiha. I came for the girls. It's obvious they don't want to end up like Ino. Or did you forget about her once you were through with her?" Her voice was low and deadly. Everyone but Gaara looked surprised at her accusation…including Sasuke.

"Ino tell you I did that to her? What a lying who-" he didn't even get the word out of his mouth because Sakura's fist connected with his mouth.

"Don't you EVER say her name again. You have NO right to even think about her, much less talk about her." Sakura hissed at him, then turned to the girls who were cowering together. Her faced turned gentle and she smiled at them, her silver eyes warm.

"Why don't you girls go ahead and get to your classes. I'm sure your friends are worried by now." she helped a few of them up and shooed them out. She then turned to the young men that gathered the girls up.

"Unless you want to end up like your boss man, I suggest you get the hell out of here…NOW!" she hissed and stomped her foot at them, making them scatter like broken glass. They ran out of the door, and past Gaara, faster than Gaara had thought possible.

"That…hurt." Sasuke said, holding his hand over his busted lip, catching the blood that was oozing out. Sakura glared even more intensely at him. A shiver of fear ran up his spin, making anger burn in his stomach.

"You honestly don't get it…do you teme?" Sakura could feel his fear and his anger at being afraid. Sasuke quirked a brow, but still glared at her.

"You really are a moron." She sighed and turned her back to him. Sasuke ran at her, but he was met with her elbow in his solar plexus, winding him and making a little blood dribble from his mouth. "I am going to hunt you down, Uchiha. Every woman you rape, I will know. It's not hard to follow you Sasuke. I FEEL your hatred, your uncontrollable lust. You are going to lose this battle Uchiha. Don't fuck with me…you can't beat someone who can see into your mind." she grabbed his face between her hands and her eyes glowed intensely, like sun glinting off sterling silver.

"What…are you…doing to me!?" Sasuke hissed, his head feeling like it was going to split open. He could feel pain…immense pain. And fear unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Giving you a taste of what Ino felt when you raped her. I'm channeling her emotions into you like I channeled them into myself so that she could at least rest in the hospital without have a breakdown. In case you haven't figured it out yet dickhead, I'm a fucking psychic. The real thing, not some coin shop fortune teller." she released Sasuke's face and watched, emotionlessly, as he fell back onto the ground, clutching his head.

"Take it back…get this shit out of me!" he yelled, writhing on the floor. He felt like his body was going to burn up at this rate.

Sakura crouched down in front of him, grabbed his chin, and made him look her in the eyes. "Think long and hard about what I am about to say to you Uchiha. Every time I hear of a rape case that matches he M.O. I have established for you based off of Hinata and Ino, I will be paying you a visit. And I will be bringing those women's emotions with me. Every woman you hurt, you are going to feel what they had to feel, what they are still feeling. So you better think twice before you take your frustrations out on a woman. Because some women can fight back…and they can bring you down faster than Genma's nose bleeds when reading porn." with that said, Sakura release his chin and let it hit the linoleum .

Sakura walked out of the room and came nose to nose with Gaara. She blushed furiously, then smiled at him, backing up a step. "Was that completely necessary, Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked quietly. Her eyes flashed and she hissed at him.

"Yes…it was COMPLETELY necessary. If Ino has to suffer, so does that sadistic bastard. And as soon as I get my hands on Hinata's memories, he's going to get a taste of how she has been tortured since he raped her. You don't have to agree with my method of keeping him from striking again, but then again, you're not the ranking official in this investigation. So unless you have a better idea, kiss my ass, Gaara-_KUN_." she said sarcastically, then walked away from him, her steps angry and her hips swinging sexily.

"I would be more than delighted to kiss any part of you, mitsukai." he whispered to himself and followed her down the hall. He heard a scream of agony from the room behind him and just smirked wickedly.

000000000000

Interesting twist Sasuke has landed himself in. Every woman he hurts, he gets to feel her emotional pain...not quiet what he deserves at this point, but Sakura is well on her way to showing him not to fuck with us females. Read and Review...if you don't like Gaara/Sakura, then request that I write something...otherwise, this is it!

Ch. glossary:

mitsukai--> angel


	8. Revelation

A/N: I just want to thank Sakura LOVES Shadow for her continued support of this fic, and also Understandable Enigma for her gracious comment. Thank you both very much, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and can't forget to say, as much as I love Natruto Anime, TT I don't own it! {I found something that needed fixing, so I did. Enjoy!}

CH. 8: Revelation

Naruto was about to go hunting Sakura and Gaara, when the two walked in: Sakura fuming, Gaara amused. Naruto arched one blonde brow in question, making who his friend shrug.

"I can't believe you would question whether or not that sick bastard deserved what I did to him or not. He deserves a lot worse. I gave him the WATERED DOWN version of what Ino was feeling after he raped her." Sakura was hissing at Gaara, but it was just loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled as he shot up out of his seat, only to have everyone in the classroom look back at him. He blushed slightly and sat back down. He looked at Gaara earnestly and questioned his childhood friend.

"What is she talking about? How does she know who raped Ino? Ino hasn't said a damn word as to who did that to her. She may be a good PI, but it just happened this morning!" Naruto's voice was a hissed whisper and if it hadn't been for their beasts, neither Sakura nor Gaara would have heard him.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her face. "I would have thought it obvious after seeing my eyes dobe." Sakura said, exasperated that everyone around her seemed so slow.

Naruto stared at her, wide eyed for one moment, then growled at her. "Don't call me dobe. That's what Sasuke-teme called me in grade school." Naruto noticed the cold look that covered Sakura's face at the mention of that name.

"My sincere apologies then, baka. I had no idea that the teme's vocabulary was so FUCKING broad. I just assumed that it would be quite obvious to a jurinchiki as to what I am." Sakura's tone was loaded with sarcasm. Naruto could tell she did NOT like Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are the only girl that is not fawning over Sasuke-teme or deathly afraid of him." Naruto said, his tone holding curiosity as to why she was neither.

"A sadistic fuck like him? HELL no. Besides…I've had my fill of men like that. I still have nightmares about the man with snake eyes that destroyed my clan. Him and Sasuke could get real friendly if they ever met. They both have the sickest minds I've ever touched." Sakura grumbled the last part. Everyone stared at her in amazement, but no one caught on to her psychic abilities…except the mute of the group.

"You're psychic." came a low, soft voice that reminded Sakura of her middle sister, Yuri. Sakura closed her eyes at the memories. Like Tsunade, after the diamond had appeared on her forehead, she had regained a large quantity of her memories.

Naruto, Temari, and even Gaara, gaped at Hinata, who had talked for the first time in almost two years. "H-Hina-chan. You…you spoke. Out loud." Naruto was so happy that he could barely speak. Hinata smiled weakly at him, then looked back at Sakura, who had opened her eyes again to reveal her emerald orbs once again.

"Yes, Hinata. I am indeed a psychic. It's how I know what Sasuke did to Ino…and what he did to you." She said softly, knowing it was going to blow up if she gave Naruto the chance. Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura could feel his anger turn to a deadly rage.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Naruto hissed, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion. Sakura's gaze snapped to his, silver flashing rapidly, begging for release. Everyone scooted a bit away from the two.

"You'll keep your fucking mouth shut, do you understand me?" she said dangerously, her eyes frosting over with silver. "I have punished him for his crimes against Ino, if only temporarily, and I will be punishing him for what he did to Hinata. But you will NOT jeopardize my investigation by attempting to harm MY PREY. You interfere with this Uzumaki and I will kill you myself." she said, and abruptly stood. She reached her hand out to Hinata, who shrunk from her.

"She doesn't like to be touched Haruno. If you hurt her, I'll-" Naruto almost got his threat out when Sakura, with a lightening fast move, had him pinned against the wall. Every student there looked back at them, frightened.

"NEVER threaten me Uzumaki. As an empath it is only natural I try to take away her pain. I have felt it since I have been in her company. I waited for you idiots to figure out my secret, and yet the mute among you was the only one with enough of a brain to know." she hissed at him. No one could really make out what she was saying, but her tone made it clear that this would not be pretty if Naruto resisted.

"I am a living weapon, Uzumaki. A born killer. I am not of this world, nor am I human. I am jurinchiki, but I am like nothing you have ever seen before. I have no qualms of killing you, or anyone else that interferes in my punishment of the Uchiha. You cross me, and you better make peace with whatever gods you believe in, because mark my words: You will be meeting them." she let him go abruptly and walked back over to Hinata. She held her hand out to the previously mute girl.

"Hyuuga-san. I can take away your pain…but only if you let me. This is both my gift, and my curse. I have taken Ino's pain and channeled it into the bastard that did it to her. I can do the same for you. Think of it as a small part of the vengeance I will reap upon him for his crimes against you, and the others here. All you have to do is take my hand, and all the pain will go away." she said softly. No one heard her because they had turned back around after it was obvious there would be no fight between the new girl and Naruto.

Hinata looked at Sakura's hand, wanting to take it, but afraid at the same time. Naruto watched her inner struggle. He was still a little shell shocked at the idea that Sakura was like him and Gaara, but she was on a whole different level from them. She had seen horrors that he couldn't begin to imagine. And she had also said something about not being of this world. He wondered what that was all about.

He shook it off and walked to Hinata, putting his hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him and looked up at him, pleading in her eyes. Held nodded his head and held her to him as she took Sakura's hand. Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes glowed duller than they had before, like no one was home.

Sakura leaned forward and touched her forehead to Hinata's and Naruto saw the jolt that went through the female jurinchiki. He felt Hinata gasp, then lean heavily against him. He heard Sakura hiss, then growl menacingly.

"I will destroy you Uchiha. You can not hide from me…" and then she was gone. She just vanished. Hime, who had been lounging on top of Sakura's messenger bag, mewled pitifully and began searching for her okaa-san. An ear splitting scream made the whole class jump. Uchiha Sasuke burst through the door, clutching his head, and seating profusely. He had several splotches of blood on him.

Everyone felt, rather than saw, a figure following him. When it stepped through the door, it was none other than Sakura. Her eyes were glowing with the pits of hell shining through. Her pupils were nearly non existent and her hair moved about like a living creature.

Sakura grabbed him by the neck and hauled him up to her, his cheek pressed to hers. "Scream for me baby." she growled, then clapped his face between her hands for the second time that day. Sasuke let out a piercing scream, then went limp.

Sakura looked around at the students staring at her. Her eyes glowed again and then…she was sitting in her seat, playing with Hime. The students looked around, wondering why they were standing. Gaara looked down at Sakura, whose emerald eyes sparkled.

"What did you do to them Sakura? And why didn't it effect us?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset her. Sakura sighed, then leaned closer to them. Temari, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara leaned in as close as possible, to keep the conversation private.

"First off, how are you feeling Hinata?" Sakura asked, her eyes gentle. Hinata blushed because everyone had turned to look at her.

"I…I can remember…what happened, but…I don't feel the pain like I used to, neither physical nor emotional. Thank you, Haruno-san. I owe you more than I can ever repay." Hinata bowed as low as she could, considering there was a table in front of her.

"Never thank me for using my gift to help you Hinata. I never want to see someone suffer like my family did. Well, no one except maybe the Uchiha, that is." she said in a dry tone as she looked out the open door just in time to see Sasuke stumble in and fall down, passing out in front of the whole class.

"Someone better call a nurse. Seems Nezumi was a little to rough with his Uke-chan." Sakura snickered as her comment brought her several dirty looks. She sat up straight and started to put her long tresses back into a braid when Gaara stopped her.

"Don't. Why would you want to braid it? It's beautiful this way." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked at him. She saw the smirk on his face and scowled at him.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Gaara-_kun_." she purred the suffix to his name. He shivered with attraction. He felt a familiar chakra approaching and he pulled away from her, his mask of stoic indifference back in place.

Sakura arched a brow and looked over her shoulder to see a man with silver hair and reminded her remarkably of the broom her Obaa-chan had used in the herb room.

Sakura suppressed a giggle as the man walked in and looked down at Sasuke. He arched a brow and looked around. He saw her standing and waved. "Yo. Anyone know how this happened?" he asked, his eye crinkled as he smiled, and for once it was genuine.

"Dunno. He just walked in and passed out. Though from the looks Nezumi-sensei had been passing him last period, it makes one wonder if it's exhaustion from questionable activities." Sakura quipped, shrugging and putting her hands up. She turned around and seated herself once more. Hime jumped into her lap once more and began purring. The man just kind of stood there and blinked at her.

"Is…is that a…cat? In my classroom?" he said, gawking at the young woman, who wasn't in uniform might I add, questioned Nezumi's (and Uchiha Sasuke's) sexual orientation, and had a cat, a CAT, in his classroom.

"Well, actually Kakashi-sensei, it's a calico kitten, not quite a cat yet. But I'll give you points for effort." she smiled and kept stroking the little creature, who seemed oblivious to the scent of canines that clung to him.

He stood there, dumbfounded. Seemed nothing could faze this girl. He cleared his throat and walked into his classroom, stepping over the Uchiha that was sprawled in the middle of his doorway. He pushed a button on the corner of his desk and spoke into a speaker in the same general location.

"Shizune…could you please come pick up and unconscious student in my classroom? This is Kakashi by the way." he let go of the button then looked back at Sakura. One problem down, now to just get rid of that damned feline.

"I'm sorry miss, but I do not allow pets in my classroom." her arched a brow as a sour look crossed her face.

"You allow her in here…" the girl said, pointing to Kim. Kim just gawked, then sputtered.

"I'm not someone's pet! What the hell is wrong with you!?" the black haired girl shrieked, making all the student cover their ears, even Kakashi.

"Hn…could have fooled us. You were hanging around Uchiha this morning like a love sick puppy." Gaara said, glaring at everyone in the room. His sudden change in attitude intrigued Sakura.

Kim was too shocked to say anything back. Not that she would ever back to Sabaku no Gaara. NO ONE talked back to him…not even Sasuke, though he would talk back to every other Sabaku.

Kakashi sighed, and looked at the girl again. She was clutching the kitten like it was her child or something. He didn't have the heart to make her take it anywhere and leave it, so he just shook his head and turned his back to them.

"Very well. Turn to page fifteen in your books." he said, then slipped out a small, orange book that made Sakura burst into laughter. He looked up at her, startled.

"Is there something you find funny Miss…" he trailed off, realizing he didn't know her name. Sakura chuckled and made her way down to the front.

"Hai, Sensei. I do find something funny. But first, My name is Haruno Sakura. I transferred in from Kagure because I was kicked out of all ten of the schools there, public and private. Seems that as intelligent as I am, my penchant for not putting up with pricks is not altogether appreciated. I'm here basically for shits and giggles considering I already have a PH.D. and a law degree. I'm 19, and well…I guess you can say I'm a bit of a punk. Or so my Ji-chan used to say I was." there was happiness in her eyes as she mentioned her grandfather.

"And just who is you grandfather, Haruno?" Kim asked snidely. Sakura stiffen and her emerald gaze flickered sterling. The only one who noticed was a brown haired girl who was slouched in her seat, two perfectly round buns sitting atop her head. She has seen what had REALLY happened to the Uchiha, but she didn't know who, or what for that matter, this girl was, so she stayed silent.

"Was." Sakura said quietly, her emotions in turmoil.

"What?" Kim asked, annoyed that she couldn't hear Sakura.

"My Ji-chan died three months ago from injuries he sustained on the job. He raised me since I was nine years old, after my parents were murdered in front of me." she stated flatly, no emotion playing on her face. Kim blanched and murmured an apology. Sakura glared at her and looked back at her teacher.

"My Ji-chan once told me that his youngest son read those books because his wife refused to fuck him. I just thought it ironic that you were reading the same one he was when his wife got pregnant with…never mind." she laughed again and walked back up to where Gaara and the others waited for her.

"Hn…indeed. As I was saying, open your books to page fifteen. We will be reading about a local hero today. I assume everyone knows about Sergeant Hatori of the Kagure Police department." Kakashi stated and was about to continue when he heard someone speak.

"He was a Detective…not a Sergeant. He made Detective four years after transferring from the Kagure Coast Guard. He holds the record for the most promotions in the least amount of time." Sakura said quietly, her book still closed. She had her head down, her face covering her features.

"And you know this how, Haruno-san?" Kakashi asked, his tone gentle. He could tell something was upsetting the youth.

"Because…Hatori Hetoshi was the man that found a nine year old girl wandering on a beach in Kagure. She collapsed in his lap, holding an unidentifiable gem on a strand of unknown metal. He adopted her as his own, and took care of her, until he died three months ago under mysterious circumstances. He was shot four times, twice in the back and twice in the chest. His nineteen year old granddaughter was visiting him while he was walking back to his office from lunch break." she looked up and her eyes were once again silver, showing her emotions were close to the surface.

"The only reason he made it to the hospital was because his granddaughter was there to stop the bleeding and since she was a doctor, she was able to stabilize him until the EMS could arrive. He lived approximately sixteen hours before he was pronounced dead, at the age of sixty-eight. He was born June 15, 1939 and died June 15, 2007. Helluva birthday present for my Ji-chan, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stood up and walked out of the classroom, Hime trotting behind her. Tears were running down her face and she made no attempt to hide them. Whatever Kakashi had expected her to say…that had DEFINITELY not been it. He ran after the girl.

"Haruno-san…er…Hatori-sama…please…wait." he said quietly. He hadn't used that word in a very long time. Sakura turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I can't sit there and listen to you talk about him Kakashi-sensei. He was everything to me. My clan is gone, destroyed by a demented serial killer. He and Obaa-chan were the only things I had left in this world, and his own sons had him killed. Even the best poker faces can't hide the truth from a psychic, Sensei. I have been working to prove that my Ji-chan was murdered for the last three months. My only care was for him and Obaa-chan. I can not sit in that room and listen to you talk about him and what he did in the past tense. It would be like losing him all over again." she said, and started walking again, only to walk straight into someone's arms. She looked up and saw a shock of red, then her face was buried in the red head's shoulder.

"Go back to your classroom, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and I need to talk." Gaara's face showed no emotion, but Sakura could feel him ache for her, could feel his rage at her sadness.

Gaara could feel her trembling. As soon as Kakashi walked into his classroom, Gaara wrapped himself around Sakura and they disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Naruto and Hinata sat there, dumbfounded. They had been hanging out with one, no, make that THE richest female in the Country of Fire, and they'd no idea. Both of them looked at Temari, who looked unusually sad. Gaara was no where in sight. They watched as Kakashi walked in…with no Sakura.

"She must have been really upset if Kaka-sensei couldn't get her to come back in." Naruto reasoned his voice low so that only the three of them could hear.

"She adored her grandfather. He was everything to her, and she couldn't save him. You have no idea what that does to someone with medical training. All the schooling and brains in the world couldn't save her grandfather. It's got to be eating her alive." Temari said quietly. Naruto knew that Temari was speaking from experience.

Temari had been unable to save her mother when her father had rampaged after Gaara was born. Gaara had been told that it was he who had killed their mother, when in fact it had been their sociopath father.

"You know more than you're letting on Temari. What are you not telling us?" Hinata said, looking straight at the older girl. Temari looked away and started relaying their first meeting with Sakura ad her step sister…Karin.

"Sakura is related to THAT bimbo!?" Naruto exclaimed, a little loudly, as people looked back at him. He was saved from embarrassment when Shizune arrived with a gurney to cart Sasuke off. He hurriedly sat down and started listening to Temari once more.

"As I was saying, she's the half sister of Karin, the infamous tease. Not by blood, but because Hatori-sama seemed to care a lot more for Sakura-chan than he did any of his blood relatives." Temari said, then leaned in really close. "She's the sole heir to his estate." she whispered conspiratorially.

"WOW…that's…that's just…totally crazy. Talk about an unveiling. If anyone learns how much she's worth, the guys here will never leave her alone." Naruto said, looking around them. Temari shook her head.

"THAT, is a revelation that will be saved for her. And kami-sama help the fool that chases her" Temari said, her attention on her books finally.

00000000000000000

There is going to be a twist of fate in the next few chapters that you are not going to see coming, so stay tuned to my own personal soap opera! BTW, I am hoping that you can tell when the scene changes, because I have like two double spaces on my word doc, but it never translates over...hmmmm...daunting...oh wel, enjoy. If you like, let me know with a review. I have a few more ideas for other stories. My mind is like a freaking news press, it's filled with stories and I just need to write them out before my brain explodes!

Ch. glossary:

dobe-- idiot/moron

baka-- idiot/stupid

kami-sama-- god (shinto or buddha)


	9. Operatives

A/N: I don't own! But I wish I did!

CH. 9: Operatives

Gaara held her as the sand disappeared and they were on the roof of the academy. She rubbed her face into his shoulder, and heard him chuckle. She looked up at him as he stared down at her.

"I don't know what it is about you, Sakura, but since I met you, Shukaku has been unusually silent. He has not pestered me or tormented me like he normally would." Gaara whispered, knowing this was unusual behavior for himself, but he couldn't seem to grasp the icy indifference he felt around everyone else in her presence.

"So…you're saying that I rattle you, is that it, Gaara-kun?" she purred, smoothing out the folds that were on his shoulders. She could feel him tense ever so slightly, preparing for an attack. She wondered what had made him this jumpy.

"I have never been this open with anyone in my life, Sakura-chan." He tacked on the suffix to see if she would notice. She did. She smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Do you like the feelings that I stir inside you?" she asked, pressing ever closer to him. She could feel his temperature rising and could sense his emotions becoming fuddled the closer she pressed to him. She just smiled even bigger.

"I'm not certain that me feeling this way is entirely safe for you, Sakura-chan. Shukaku is a creature of immense lust. Should he get the notion, he could use these unfamiliar emotions I am feeling against me and make me hurt you. I don't want that." he husked, not recognizing his own voice. He could not think straight with her this close to him.

"You can't hurt me Gaara. The sooner you learn that, the better." she whispered and closed the distance between their faces. She touched his lips with hers tentatively, testing his reaction.

Gaara froze as he felt her silky lips caress his. He had never allowed a woman this close to him, but somehow Sakura broke through all his defenses.

Sakura slid her hands up his shoulders and around his neck, still brushing her soft lips against his. She pressed closer to him with her body, then took his mouth is a gentle kiss. Gaara stared at her, wide eyed for a moment, then crushed her to him.

He pressed her head closer to his, kissing her voraciously. Every inch of their bodies was pressed tightly together, and their eyes were now shut. Sakura moaned and it sent Gaara's head spiraling.

He tugged on her bottom lip, then licked it to soothe the small bite. She opened her mouth to him and he dove in gleefully. Their kiss became more intense, each trying to dominate the other. When they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart, they could feel their lungs burning for air.

Gaara stared down at her, his normally frigid jade eyes burning with desire. Sparkling emerald stared back at him, glazed with desire and shining with trust. Gaara leaned his forehead against hers and just took deep breaths. Sakura followed his example and took deep breaths as well.

"Gaara…" she whispered, closing her eyes. He grunted, acknowledging he had heard her. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she said, then chuckled when he arched the skin where an eyebrow should have been.

"Uhm…I honestly don't remember. Give me a second to recover, onna." he said the word teasingly, seeing mischief dance in her eyes. She noticed he was fighting a smile, and was barely winning.

"Well, do you want to come over for dinner tonight, with your siblings of course? I won't leave them out when it comes to my cooking." she giggled at the scowl that covered his face then.

"And just why would I bring those two to dinner with me when I could have you all to myself?" he said, a haughty look crossing his face. Sakura outright laughed at him.

"Because if you don't, they will just follow you over there and it will erupt into a huge mess that will end up with them eating with us anyway. Besides, I plan on inviting Naruto and Hinata as well. Dinner will be right after school. I have a race tonight, remember?" She gave him a wicked smiled and dug her hands into his thick red locks.

"Mmmmm…I love your hair. It's softer than it looks. You don't let anyone touch it, do you?" she asked, tugging on it lightly. She felt pleasure shoot through him at the act, and proceeded to do it again. He groaned and dipped his head to kiss her on the neck.

"You keep that up, onna, and I will fuck you right here, right now, even with the little spy hiding in the stairwell." he growled, nuzzling her neck. Sakura chuckled.

"Think we gave her enough of a show?" she purred, confirming his suspicions that she'd known the girl was there the whole time.

"Undoubtedly. She's probably ten shades of red by now and barely hanging on to consciousness." he whispered and licked her neck. She chuckled and released his hair. She stepped away from him and looked over at the door that led back down to the school.

"You can come out now Tenten. Don't worry, neither of us are angry with you, just a little embarrassed at being caught." there was a light blush staining her delicate face. Gaara smirked smugly, knowing he was the reason it was there.

The girl with twin buns atop her head slowly opened the door, not able to meet either one's gaze. Gaara had been right; she was blushing so badly Sakura feared she could pass out.

"I…I'm sorry that I spied, but…I was just wondering…what it was you did to Sasuke in the classroom today. I saw you grasp his head, then the next thing I know, he's disappeared and you were in your seat." she said quietly, much to the dismay of Sakura.

"You…you REMEMBER!? How is that possible…only people connected to me are immune to my memory jutsu…" she trailed off, eyeing the girl warily. She scrutinized the girl until the poor brunette shift uncomfortably. Sakura held out her hand.

"Would you allow me to try and find out how you will be connected to me? If it is bad, I would like to be able to save you from an ill fate." she said her eyes gentle and her tone soothing. Tenten hesitated, but then put her hand in Sakura's. Sakura's emerald eyes flashed silver and started glowing. Tenten gulped and stared.

Sakura chuckled and released the frightened girl. "Don't worry Tenten, there is no danger in your future. I would, however, like for you to join us for dinner at my house. Seems that you are destined to become part of our little anti-prick group." Sakura chuckled at the wide eyed brunette.

"You better believe I'll join that group. This place is full of people willing to take advantage of you first chance they get." Tenten shook Sakura's hand and smiled, for the first time since Sakura had met her.

"Well, ladies, I hate to break this up, but we have a class to attend, and I don't mean Kakashi's." Gaara's stoic façade was back, making both girls laugh. Tenten knew that it was a front, and that the jade eyed bad boy had a soft spot for the emerald eyed heiress.

"I…before we go…I would like to tell you something I have never told anyone after my grandmother died." Tenten looked away sadly, the memory of her grandmother hurting slightly. Sakura hugged the girl and whispered to her gently. Gaara watched the exchange with a growing respect for his woman.

"You don't have to tell us right now if the memory hurts you Ten-chan." Sakura whispered soothingly. Tenten gulped and squared her shoulders.

"If I don't tell you now, I may never find the courage again." she took a deep breath and sighed. "I…I have this…ability. I don't know where or how I came by it, but I seem to be able to control various types of weapons, without ever touching them. They just…respond to me. I know it's freaky, but I just wanted you to know…so, you know…" Sakura cut her off with a chuckle and a hand on her shoulder.

"Ever think about going into law enforcement? I could use someone like you on my PI team. I get so tired of being shot at." Sakura smiled, as if this unusual ability was not freaky or scary. Tenten gawked for a second, and then she beamed.

"THANK YOU!" she choked out, throwing her arms around Sakura, who continued to chuckle, then started rubbing the girl's back when she started sobbing.

"I'm serious about the law enforcement deal. I could really use someone with your skills on my PI team. As of right now, it's just me and a couple of friends from Kagure with some rather…unusual…abilities." she chuckled as she thought of her team. Gaara saw her looking at him from the corner of her eye and blushed, ever so lightly, when she winked at him.

"So…you need a ride to my place after school? Like I said, dinner will be around five so that I can make my race against Uchiha." she growled his name, her nose scrunched like she'd just come across a foul odor.

"Yeah…I'm going to need a ride. I usually take a bus from the boarding house I live at. The school gave me a scholarship that helps me pay to stay there, since I have no where else to go." Tenten's smile was strained, like she wasn't confessing to being lonely.

"Well, why don't you just move in with me? I could use some help for when I take Ino home. Besides, it would be nice to have some more people in the house that I can cook for on a regular basis." Sakura smiled, then outright laughed at the shocked expression on Tenten's face.

"Are…are you serious? You…wouldn't mind me living with you?" she asked carefully, hoping her ears hadn't deceived her.

"Why not? You shouldn't pay to live in a crappy boarding house when your new employer has a huge house in a nice neighborhood. Besides, I have like five bedrooms that need loving owners. You and Ino wouldn't be any trouble at all. Everything is paid for because of my inheritance money and the utilities bill isn't that high." She smiled at the girl again and looked back at Gaara.

"Besides…someone has to make sure that a certain red head isn't sneaking into my bedroom at night and ravishing me in my sleep." she winked at Gaara again, who blushed a dark crimson this time. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, glaring at something to his left.

"I don't make a habit of ravishing people, onna. You're the one that teased me. I was just responding to your invitation." he said, still not looking at her. He felt a gentle touch on his face and looked back at her, only to find her on her tip toes, smiling at him. she caressed his face with her soft hand and ran her forefinger over his lips.

She felt him shiver with desire and she chuckled. "If I send you any type of invitation, it won't be for a simple kiss, panda-chan." she whispered in his ear, making his eyes go wide and his blood rush to his 'little Gaara'. She gave him a Cheshire smile, and walked back over to Tenten, who was blushing lightly again at their display.

Gaara recovered as she was walking away and mock glared at her. "Panda-chan?" he asked his voice low and husky. He tried to sound threatening, like he would with anyone else if they dared to give him such a nickname.

"Yes…You look like a cute, cuddly panda. I just LOVE pandas. I especially like stroking the soft fur on their tummies." she said, her eyes twinkling. She looked back at Tenten as Gaara choked and his nose started bleeding ever so slightly. He disappeared with a whirl of sand, leaving the two women to walk to class alone.

Tenten laughed softly, looking at Sakura. "You surely got him in a tizzy. I've never seen Sabaku-san act this way. He's so cold to everyone, even with his siblings and his friends. With you, it's like he's a whole different person." Tenten was truly happy for the red head, who had been miserable the last three to four years she had been in his acquaintance.

Tenten and Sakura were heading down the stairs when Sakura tensed and held her hand out, stopping Tenten from advancing. "What's wrong Sakura-san?" she asked quietly, her body tensed and ready for action.

"Don't…move." She whispered as she moved herself closer to Tenten. Sakura acted, fast as lightening, grabbing Tenten and disappearing in a burst of cherry blossoms, as bullets embedded themselves in the wall where the two girls had previously been standing.

Tenten cried out as she was spilled onto the floor, Sakura kneeling beside her, in the Godaime's office. Tsunade saw the two girls and arched a brow in question. "Nee-san…we have trouble. There is an assassin on the school grounds. He just tried to kill Tenten and myself. If I hadn't felt his malicious glee and the thought of killing, we both would be dead." Sakura hissed, looking at her shoulder where one of the bullets had 'grazed' her.

In truth, the bullet had been aimed at Tenten's heart, but when Sakura grabbed her, the bullet had shattered, giving her what appeared to be a graze. Tsunade used their mental link to pick that fact out of her mind.

"That is no simple graze, joji. The bullet that did that would have killed Tenten had our unusual heritage not blocked it." Tsunade glared at her younger sister, who just looked away when Tenten looked at her, shocked.

"What can I say; I'm build like a tank. Literally…" she mumbled the last part, but Tenten caught it. She stepped closer to Sakura and put her hand to the shorter girl's forehead. Sakura gasped as she felt the blue diamond shaped crystal emerge on her forehead. Tsunade's did as well.

"I can't believe you've been right under their noses and they didn't even realize it…" Tenten laughed once, mirthlessly. She gave Sakura a sad look, then removed her hand.

"You are the child that my grandmother told me about. She had a vision that a child from another world would come and change the future of this one." Tenten sat down heavily in the chair, motioning Sakura to sit in the one next to her.

"There are several clans in this country that would like to control all the neighboring countries, as well as this one. They have named themselves the 'Shadow Council'. My parents, and my grandparents, were working for Hatori Hetoshi to discover the identity of the key members of this council. My parents and my grandfather were murdered one night during a steak out. My grandmother was murdered last year, when they tracked her down…using me." Tenten looked away as tears gathered in her eyes. Sakura held her hand and smiled at her.

"You don't need to say anything. It's probably best if I use my own methods to get the story." she smiled reassuringly, then leaned in and put her forehead against Tenten's, her crystal glowing warmly. Tenten relaxed and closed her eyes. When she felt Sakura move again, the girl's normally emerald eyes were a fetching sterling color.

"So…you've been moving around for the last year to try and elude the same council that had your family murdered?" Sakura asked, remembering all the things that had been running through Tenten's head. Tenten nodded and looked away.

"You are now under my protection Tenten. Everyone that works for me is under my protection. I will call one of my operatives to escort you until you are able to move in with me. Nee-san…I need you to give Tenten permission to leave school so that she can pack up her belongings and have them taken to this address." Sakura took a pen and paper and wrote down the address. Tsunade nodded in understanding and went about making it happen.

Meanwhile, Sakura closed her eyes and began speaking. "Neji…I need you to come to me immediately. We have a new operative…and I got shot at again." she added, with a smirk. A sudden burst of smoke appeared in front of Sakura and a young man with long chocolate hair and unusual pale lavender eyes stepped forward quickly, looking her over.

"Dammit, Hatori-sama, your Ji-chan would kill me if he knew you weren't being protected the way he wanted. As it is, I have the others bitching at me day in and day out about how I'm not doing my job and protecting you." the young man said, bandaging the graze for her. She smirked and motioned someone behind him forward.

"Neji, this is our new operative…Tenten. She gave me a new lead as to who could have been behind Ji-chan's murder. Seems there is an entire council that wanted him dead, not just his own sons." Neji looked the brunette over and scowled.

"A woman? You are going to have a woman on a team with six hormonally driven teenage guys? Kami-sama help me…" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the fuck you got against women, Casper? I may be female, but I can still give you a run for your money." she hissed, her body tensed for battle. Neji stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Save sparring for after dinner. Neji, I need you to go get the others and bring them here. You, Shika and Sai are to escort Tenten to her home and help her pack up her things. Have them sent here." she said, handing the pupil-less man the paper she had written her address on.

"Nee-san…I need you to call Temari down here as well. I want her to go with Tenten and help her pack personal stuff, and Temari can show my boys where to crash until school lets out." With that said, Sakura started out the door. Neji looked at the blonde his boss had called sister. "And yes, Neji…she is my BLOOD relative. The only one I have left, so you better show her the same respect you show me." And then she was gone. Neji bowed to the blonde who was his boss's only living blood relative.

000000000000

Dun-Dun-Duuuunnnn! Neji done pissed Tenten off!! See what happens!


	10. Hinata's Nightmare

A/N: I was up since 8am writing because my neighbor came over for oars. The area around where I live is flooded, so I may or may not update often. Right now, im ging to take a nap, I'm really tired from hauling buckets all morning. As usual, I don't own shit, so, yeah, Nite!!

CH. 10: Hinata's Nightmare

Gaara sat in the classroom, his usual façade of icy indifference in place on the outside, but he was fidgety on the inside. '_Where are those baka onnas? They should have been back by now…'_ he growled in his head, his eyes never looking away from the door. The door opened to reveal their teacher who had a rooster like pony tail and a risqué skirt and blouse set that almost showed more skin than it hid.

"Sabaku Temari? Your presence is requested in the Godaime's office." She said, a not so pleasant smile on her face. Anko always enjoyed it when students were called out of her classroom. Less of them to annoy her.

Temari looked puzzled, but stood and walked out nonetheless. Gaara glared at the door and was about to disappear when Sakura walked in. She immediately looked at him, a smirk on her face. She was about to walk up to where he was when a peeved Anko barked "And just where the hell have you been? I don't stand for students being late."

Sakura smiled at Anko and walked up to the older woman. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I was taking care of some business in the Godaime's office. Being the head of a large family corporation, plus an on-call doctor is rather demanding on someone as young as me. I will try to be on time from now on, but I had to see to my patients in the school infirmary first. Ino will not be joining the class for a few weeks. The Uchiha is currently unconscious, but he should wake up soon. Don't fret your pretty little head now, Anko-sensei. Kakashi-sensei would also like to see you after your class is over." she said politely, bowing and taking her seat. Anko was too shocked to retort, then blushed at the implications of the girl's last statement.

Gaara watched restlessly as Sakura teased their teacher. He could feel the need to touch her, but it conflicted with his persona of bad boy extraordinaire. '**Admit it kid, as bad ass as we may be, she has us by the balls.'** Shukaku chuckled at the innuendo. Gaara scowled more at his inner beasts observations.

'_That is not true. I do what I want, when I want. I CHOOSE to spend this time with her.'_ he told the demon haughtily. Shukaku laughed and curled up into a new position in Gaara's consciousness.

**'Don't blame you kid. She's hot, that one. You ARE good for something, eh, kid?'** the demon laughed again when Gaara stiffened and glared at the tanuki he shared a body with

'_I've kept you alive. If not for me you would still be in that damn pot, seething away over the injustice of being trapped because you are a psychotic raccoon dog with a taste for young women. It was your perverted attitude and your bloodthirsty nature that got you sealed in that pot.'_ he smirked as Shukaku grimaced. He growled, conceding that Gaara was right. Gaara smirked in his own mind, but kept his face emotionless.

When Sakura got to the back of the room, she sat closer to him than was normal. He could feel the corners of his mouth trying to twist upwards. He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Where have you been, onna. I was starting to think you had skipped out." he said, not willing to admit he had been worried about her.

"Awwww…my little panda-chan was worried about me." she whispered to him, playing with his hair. Being as he was leaning against he desk, his head resting on his arms on the top of it, she gained access to the crown of his head. He stifled a moan at her stroking his hair and gave her a mock threatening growl, though it sounded very real to the people near them.

Sakura chuckled and continued to play with his hair. His lips twisted into a scowl as people gawked at them. Anko arched one brow and walked over to the door. She was about to shut it when a little streak came bounding through, scaring her to death.

"There you are…I had wondered where you had gotten off too. Did you find Neji and the others, Hime?" she picked the kitten up with her free hand and cooed to it. Anko, breathing heavily and clutching her chest, glared up at her.

Deciding that enough of her class had been wasted, she turned to the board and wrote problems up. They were advanced calculus equations and she had every intention of making Sakura answer them.

"Haruno…what is the answer to this equation?" she asked, pointing to a complicated jumble of numbers and letters.

Sakura looked down at her nails and said sweetly, "Plus or minus 8.9076548 squared." she batted her lashes at Anko, who looked down at her book, dumbfounded.

"Okay…that was a lucky guess. How about this one?" she asked, pointing to a function. Sakura answered in the same sweet voice, and the answer was dead on. It was the same for every other problem Anko made her answer, and she had done all the math in her head.

"You're smart…I'll hand you that. Good job, Haruno." Anko said, a niggling respect budding for the young lady who had seemed to tame Sabaku no Gaara.

Anko could hear the red head growling at her to stop showing off before she got herself into trouble. Anko smirked as the girl tugged his hair playfully and he yelped quietly, glaring at her.

'_That one seems to not be afraid of him. Most girls who see him are instantly afraid of him. I wonder what her story is…'_ Anko was pulled from her thoughts when the bell rang. She blushed and smiled, heading to Kakashi's classroom.

Temari knocked softly on the dean's door and opened it when she heard 'Come in'. She stepped in to see seven males, all about her age, and Tenten. Temari rushed to Tenten, who look like she had swallowed acid.

"Ten-chan…are you alright?" she remembered what Sakura had told her when they had passed in the hallway. Someone had tried to kill Tenten. Temari glared at the seven males, who looked at her warily.

Temari grabbed a fan out of her belt, making several of them laugh, until she used her chakra to make it five feet tall. At five feet, nine inches, she was not short, and the crack her fan made in the wood floor made them take a collective step back.

"Now…why don't you tell me who the FUCK you are, and what you did to Ten-chan, before I use this to slice you into sushi." she growled, her eyes fierce. She heard murmurs, but it was the exasperated 'Troublesome' that earned her glare. "What was that pineapple head?" she hissed, opening her fan so you could see the first star. The youth gave her a bored look and turned away from her.

"I said, how troublesome. We just got the other woman calmed down, only to have another fuming female on our hands." he smirked at her over his shoulder. She bared her teeth and pulled up her fan, pointing it at him.

"Damn straight I'm fuming. I pass Sakura in the hall, only to find out someone has tried to kill my friend and I find seven shady looking men standing about the Godaime's office, and Tenten looking like she'd rather eat glass than be in your company. What the fuck was I supposed to think, dickhead?" all seven males arched their brows and looked at her.

"A lady should not use such language." Said the one with the black bowl cut. Temari turned her glare on him.

"Fuck off, bush baby. I'll knock your fucking head off with my fan and use it for a soccer ball you ever speak to me again." She slammed her fan into the floor again, making an even bigger crater by her first one.

She heard Tsunade groan "That's coming out of my paycheck." Temari looked at the Godaime, who didn't look at all threatened. Temari gave the seven men a speculative glance, then walked up to Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama, I apologize about the floor. I will have it replaced. Why are they here Godaime? I was told that Tenten and I were going to pack up her belongings and I was to go with her to Sakura's home." Temari relayed what Sakura had told her when they had met in the hallway.

"Hai, but it seems that my younger sister is taking no chances with yours or Tenten's life. Three of these young men are going to be escorting you two to Tenten's home." she saw Temari gawking at her and realized her mistake.

"FUCK! SHIT! Dammit, how could I slip up like that!? Temari, you can't tell anyone that Sakura and I are related. It would put my family in danger." Tsunade sighed and covered her face. Temari nodded in understanding.

"Please tell me Yoplait isn't one of the ones escorting us…" Temari murmured as Tsunade picked up the list that Sakura had left her.

"Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru will be your escorts to the boarding house. You will come back here, then Temari will take all seven of you to Sakura's house. These are the orders Sakura left for you guys. The four remaining, you may scout the school as long as you don't disturb anyone or anything. Oh, before I forget, which one of you is the Inuzuka?" she didn't even look at them, or she would have known.

"I am." said a brunette with black slits for irises. He had two red tracks under each eye. Tsunade looked him up and down, as if sizing him up.

"I need you to do me a favor." she said, sitting her pen down and her paperwork aside.

"Look lady, I'm not into older women." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Tsunade glared at the impudent youth.

"That's a good thing, considering I'm married and have two kids. Not to mention my little sister would not be too happy knowing that one of her operatives got the wrong idea and tried to come on to me." She hissed harshly and the now blushing young man. He looked out the window, trying not to cringe.

"Anyway…what I need you to do is get your dog. There is another young lady under Sakura's care that is currently in the hospital." Tsunade laced her fingers together and rested her chin in them. Temari glared at her, catching on to what she was getting at.

"We may not have been the best of friends, but you are NOT sending that MAN to watch over Ino. Not after what Uchiha-teme did to her. Sakura told us what happened, to both Ino and Hinata. I won't stand idly by while you send him in there and scare her to death!" Temari hissed, her dislike of men in general was palpable. Neji's face darkened when she mentioned Hinata.

"What do you mean 'what happened to both Ino and Hinata.' Are you referring to the Hyuuga heiress?" Neji had a tight hold of his anger. The six other males tensed, ready to hold their comrade back.

Temari looked away, as did Tenten and Tsunade. None of them could meet the young men's eyes. "The reason Temari is having a fit that I am sending the Inuzuka to protect Ino is because she was raped this morning…violently. We know who it was, but it's a matter of proving it." Tsunade said quietly, looking at her paperwork, tears glistening in her eyes. She heard seven gasps of surprise.

"Hina-chan…she was disowned by her family. She hasn't spoken a word in two years. She…she was the first victim of the rapist. Ino is the one who saved her and the Uchiha attacked her for it." Temari said, tears falling down her face. Tenten hugged her and cried for their friend as well.

Tsunade glanced at the seven operatives out of the corner of her eye and noticed how pale Neji looked. His creamy colored eyes were wide and disbelieving. "You lie. You're lying to us. That can't be the truth…I…I LEFT to protect her. To ensure she became heir. You…" he backed away from them, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry Neji, but what the girls have said is indeed the truth. We would not, scratch that we COULD not lie about something like this. Hinata has been living with her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, since her clan disowned her. Until Naruto and she marry, she will be allowed to use the Hyuuga name, but the Hyuugas will be denying any relation between themselves and Hinata after they are wed." Tsunade saw the rage in the young man's eyes and stood. She walked to him and stood before him.

Before anyone could react, Tsunade's hands whipped out and clenched around his face. Memories flashed before Neji's eyes. Hinata in a hospital bed, her eyes dull, tears leaking out. Of Hinata standing before her family as they made accusations at her, but she never spoke, merely stood there as tears rolled down her face.

Of her lying in an unfamiliar bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, until a blonde man sat at the edge of her bed and held her as she cried. He also saw the memory of when Hinata had come back to school after what happened and her fist encounter with her rapist in months. And then the memories were gone, as if they had never been. He roared out in agony, in pity. He had wanted to protect her, but by his leaving, he had left her open to attack.

Neji felt the hands release him and he stumbled back, into the arms of his fellow operatives. They glared menacingly at the blonde who had shown him his beloved cousin's memories. "How? How did you show me that?" he managed, after he got his breathing under control.

Tsunade looked at the two terrified young women behind her. She nodded her head and they sank down into the closest chair, clutching each other. "Sakura. She transferred those memories to me in case this topic arose. She knew you would never believe us unless I showed them to you. I am sorry, Neji. But there is nothing you can do for her now except be there for her. However, it is time for you to take these ladies and retrieve Tenten's belongings." She looked at the men assigned to protect her little sister's friends, then at the young man she was sending to protect Ino.

"I expect you boys to protect these ladies from all harm. If one of them is hurt…you will suffer unlike anything you can ever imagine. And then you'll have to answer to me. Sakura IS my baby sister…guess where her vicious streak came from?" Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles loudly. There were several gulps, but they knew what to do.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. We will protect them with our lives." Neji bowed to the blonde, then walked over to Tenten. He dragged her up and roughly put his arm around her waist. Shika, you take the blonde. Sai, cover our trail and meet up at the rendezvous point." Neji looked at the brunette in his arms. She glared at him with the pits of hell shining in her eyes. Even through his sadness he felt a glimmer of admiration and even a hint of humor.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL that pineapple head is putting his hands on me!" Temari sneered, her fan up and ready. Shikamaru walked towards her, a smirk on his face. He was enjoying her fight, the little bastard. Temari's eyes narrowed and she was about to attack when she felt her whole body freeze. She couldn't even speak.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A little butterfly has been caught in my trap. Now what shall I do with her?" Shikamaru chuckled, standing still for a moment before walking in her direction. Temari, to her dismay, started walking towards him.

"What the hell have you done to me you bastard!" she hissed, though it was hard for her to talk at all. Shikamaru laughed and stopped right as they came toe to toe with one another. He looked down at her and his smirk widened.

"It's my special ability. Besides being a tactical genius, I also can control people by manipulating my shadow to take possession of my target's shadow. As of right now, that would be you, sweetheart." his voice was silky and masculine, no trace of a boy at all. Temari growled at him, baring her teeth.

Shikamaru smirked again, his hand on her hip. Her hand followed and ended up, not on his hip, but a little lower. She blushed at where her hand was, but knew she couldn't do anything about it until he released her. He pressed up against her and then slid his hand a little to the left, stroking her stomach.

To Temari's horror, her hand slipped right, stroking him through his pants…and I don't mean his stomach. She blushed crimson and fought his hold. Shikamaru heard Neji clear his throat and sighed, wrapping his arm around the blonde's slim waist, he released his control over her body and she snatched her hand away as if she'd been burned. She glared daggers at the youth, who just smirked again and tightened his hold.

Both Neji and Shikamaru disappeared in clouds of smoke, the women with them. Sai waited a few seconds, drew something with an odd pen type utensil on a scroll he unrolled from his back, then disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Tsunade had been to busy inspecting Kiba's canine companion to notice the deviant behavior of the men who left in a puff of smoke. She looked Kiba in the eyes and he felt as if she was looking through him rather than at him. He shivered and looked down at his companion. "So, is Akamaru what you were looking for?" he asked, not looking at her.

She sensed his unease at looking at her and frowned. "You were abused by a woman with power…weren't you Inuzuka?" she said, and watched as he tensed up. Tsunade nodded and walked away from him.

"What would give you that idea, Tsunade-sama." his voice was strained, even to his own ears. Tsunade waved it away, like she would a bad odor.

"I know what abused people look like Inuzuka. I was one, a long time ago, as was my sister. There are mannerisms that betray someone who was abused, and you display then around women, especially women with any kind of power. With your companions, you feel like you are an equal, but women like Sakura, or myself…you can't look either of us in the eye without looking like a fish out of water." Kiba blushed slightly and murmured an apology. Tsunade chuckled.

"You are just the man I was looking for Kiba. I need you to look after Ino so that my sister won't go World War 3 if someone happened to attack the girl while she is recovering. I needed a man that knows what it feels like to be in her position, if only slightly. Be warned Inuzuka…she looks like she has been through a meat grinder. Be gentle with her." She turned her back on him and walked back to her desk. Kiba nodded and disappeared with his dog in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade turned and sat at her desk, looking at the three remaining operatives. "So…" she looked at the list of names Sakura had left her. "Shino, Lee, and Choji, huh? So how did you meet my sister anyway?" she asked, and almost laughed when they looked at each other, wide eyed.

"That…is a very long story, Godaime-sama." the one with the bowl cut, Lee, said. She leaned back in her seat and got comfy.

"I've got three hours. Start talking bushy brows." she smirked at his disgruntled face. Shino stepped forward and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. Choji took the seat beside him and leaned back, rubbing his stomach.

"Our first encounter with Sakura-sama was at Kagure Prep." Shino said, his glasses glinting in the afternoon sun. Tsunade gave the boy an unusual look and bade him to continue. He nodded and started tell her their story.

0000000000000000

Oh the tangled web I have woven! Bwahahahaha!! Read and Review!

Ch. glossary:

baka onnas--> foolish women (literally means 'stupid women' but I'm going for foolish because foolish doesn't translate on my search engine)


	11. Fateful Attraction

A/N: Okay, I couldn't bring myself to kill Asuma off, so he is happily married to Kurenai and they have 2 kids together, but you wont be hearing about them but in passing. Like always, I don't own shit when it comes to the Naruto characters, but the names you don't recognize I own. (Actually they are just Japanese words to describe their personality/physical appearance) For anyone having trouble with my Japanese words: is a life saver. If I want to know something i just type it in and BAM, like Emeril, it delivers!

CH. 11: Fateful Attraction

Sakura walked into the next classroom and she gasped. "It's you!" she said, recognizing her red eyed neighbor who had searched Karin when Sakura had asked Officer Iruka for a search of Karin's person.

Kurenai looked up and smiled. "Well…fancy meeting you here Haruno-san! I'm the art teacher and part time police officer for Konoha Burbs, that's the name of our neighborhood." the red eyed beauty explained at the younger woman's puzzled gaze. Gaara hovered behind Sakura, making Kurenai arch her brow.

"Sabaku-san…can I help you?" she said, noticing the young man's tenseness. Gaara looked at her as if snapped out of a daze.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei…what were you saying?" his body relaxed and his face became the normal icy indifference he treated everyone with. Sakura mock glared back at the red head, who blushed lightly at having been pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher.

"I apologize for him Kurenai-sensei, he has been like this since I came back to class last period. He's been spacing out, and tensing up for no reason. And he always seems to end up hovering behind me when he goes into this little trance." Sakura smiled, thinking is actions cute. Kurenai giggled delicately and looked at the two.

"Well it's good to see Sabaku-san in the company of such a pretty girl. Maybe now the rumors will die down and the boy will be a little friendlier." Kurenai turned her red eyes on the rest of the class. "Okay, today we will be doing sketches of anything you would be interested in drawing. Just don't make too big of a mess." she walked over to her desk in the corner and began going over some papers.

Sakura turned to a fidgeting Gaara. "What rumors was she talking about Panda-chan?" she asked curiously. She knew she could just read his mind, but she wanted him to tell her, so he would know she wouldn't just take what she wanted to know from his mind.

"Right after Hinata's…encounter…with Sasuke, I cornered him and threatened to skull fuck him should he ever speak to or of Hinata. It was the only sure fired way to keep him away from her. Some of his crew overheard and started spreading the rumor that I'm gay. I don't really care what they think, but Temari and the others don't like them talking about me like that." Gaara shrugged, then looked at her. She looked livid that they would DARE talk about HER Gaara-kun like that.

"Well…I'll just have to show them how wrong they are." she sniffed and sat on her stool, her sketch pad in hand. She started doodling, then jumped up to get a piece of the paper Kurenai provided for their assignment.

Gaara stared at her for one moment, before he grabbed a piece as well and started sketching, not sure what the end result would be.

Twenty minutes of drawing, shading and blending later, Gaara had a portrait of Sakura laid out on a bed, with only a sheet covering her assets. A low whistle over his shoulder had his head snapping up and his glare turned on the one responsible for the noise. Kurenai looked at the drawing Gaara had been so intent on. She was mesmerized at how real the girl lying on the bed seemed.

"Gaara…that's amazing…are you going to use color on it, or are you going to leave it in black and white?" she asked, leaning beside him and getting a closer look at his work.

"I like her like this. It's been on my mind since I caught a glimpse of her this morning." he said, before he thought about it. He blushed crimson when Kurenai giggled at him.

"I would like you to put this in the county art show. It's absolutely breathtaking." Kurenai smiled at him with encouragement. He looked down at his drawing and frowned.

"Not this one Kurenai-sensei. I don't want others to see her the way I do. I'll do a different one, but this is mine. I did it because I would have gone crazy had I not." he took out a leather bound portfolio and put the black and white in with numerous other sketches.

"If you want, you can draw something or someone else if you don't want to display her. Your feelings for her are written in your art, Gaara. Only someone who has a deep connection with their subject could draw with such intense detail. I honestly thought that at any moment she would start writhing on the bed." Kurenai smiled at him and walked away, not commenting on how red he was. Sakura noticed him blushing and went over to him.

"You okay panda-chan?" she asked, running her hand through his hair. Before he realized it, he leaned into her hand, allowing her to stroke him.

"Fine, mitsukai-chan." he purred, then smirked at the light pink staining her cheeks. She smiled at him and continued playing with his hair. Gaara, who had just had an inspiration, grabbed another piece of paper.

"Let me check inside first." Neji whispered, creeping inside quietly. Tenten rolled her eyes and opened the front door to the boarding house she lived in. She made it up the stairs and to her room before Neji caught up to her and pinned her against one of the walls. "I told you to wait until I had secured the area, Baka onna." Neji hissed at her. Tenten struggled with him, then glared when she couldn't budge him.

"I'm NOT stupid. I haven't survived all these years by being unprepared, asshole. I can tell you if the area is secure or not if you let me into my study room." Neji glared at her once more, then released her. She strode past him, not missing the appraising look he gave her backside. He followed her into a room with a single desk and a single lamp. She stood in the middle and raised her arms out to her sides.

A pulse went through the entire room, and he could see various weapons start to lift up from where they lie. Most were hidden, so well in fact, that Neji had not realized they were traps for intruders. He saw numerous weapons float towards the brunette. She pulsed again, and the weapons remained in the air. He noticed she seemed to be counting.

"None of them are missing, so there hasn't been anyone inhere since I left this morning. This room is where I conduct my special…talent." She looked away and started collecting the weapons. He saw some weapons he was sure were not legal for civilians to own.

"How is it that you can make these weapons do this. I have never seen this particular ability before." He tried to word it delicately, seeing how much her unique ability seemed to estrange her.

"I've been able to do it ever since I was very young. My grandfather noticed that no matter how many times I threw a knife, or a dart for that matter, I always him the center of my mark."

"When I was eleven, me and my grandmother were in a bank in one of the neighboring provinces. There was a heist. The men were using swords and nine millimeters. They shot at the on duty officer stationed in the bank. I panicked, and all the bullets just stopped, like they were frozen in mid air." she looked away as he gave her a curious look. He could tell this was not something she told people often.

"I didn't want the officer to get hurt, so I followed my instincts. I through my arms out, like you just saw me do, and every weapon in the bank responded to me, gathering around me like moths to a flame. The robbers thought I was some kind of demon, using the black arts to foil their plans. The other people…they called me a freak. Even though I had saved their lives, they called me a freak and drove us out." she turned back to her weapons and finished gathering them up. Neji looked at her stiffened back and sighed.

"Shikamaru, bring the girl in and let them get busy packing all of the stuff in here up." Neji said, but his only reply was a loud smack and a red faced Temari stomping into the room.

"You should teach your friend some manners on how to act around women." Temari growled, stomping past Neji until she reached Tenten. She grabbed Tenten's wrist and marched into the bedroom, flattened boxes in tow. Shikamaru walked in, holding his jaw and smirking. Neji smirked and looked at him.

"What did you do to piss her off so bad Shika?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Well, to tell you the truth, she's the only woman that's ever affected me this way. I just can't resist teasing her every chance I get. This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru leaned against the frame of a door opposite Neji.

"So…what did you do to warrant that slap? I know it hurt…I could hear the reverberations in here." Neji frowned at the possibilities, which were numerous given the fact that Shikamaru had never been so open with a female.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, stalling. Neji glared at him and the younger man finally sighed and confessed. "I pinned her against the wall outside the room and started nuzzling her. When she asked me what I was doing I told her I was checking for injuries." Shikamaru had a light pink tint to his face as he folded his hands behind his head and looked out the nearest window.

"And just why would you be checking her for injuries?" Neji asked, his smirk back. Neji almost laughed at the cheesy grin Shikamaru presented him.

"Well, I kinda told her about this little fantasy I had on the way over here involving her, me and that fan of hers. That was when she smacked me. Seems that for all her bravado, she is still quite shy." Shikamaru's smile disappeared as something crossed his mind.

"This is going to make this mission that much harder. Dammit, Neji, I can't keep my hands off her. You know I'm not like that. I don't ogle women like this. What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked, wiping his face with his hands and looking at his friend.

"I don't know Shika, but I do know how you feel. Seems our new operative is a weapons mistress…and she's different than anything I've ever seen. Her control over weapons reminds me of a kekkei genkai." he said, keeping his voice low.

"And I can't seem to keep her off my mind. I find myself reaching out to touch her when I know I should keep my hands to myself." he said, then cleared his throat when he heard the women moving to the next room, stacking boxes of Tenten's belongings in front of the door leading to the rest of the boarding house.

The two operatives closed their eyes until they heard both women shriek. They took off towards where both women had gone, one to see Sai standing between the two, crouched down. Tenten lost her balance and fell on her butt, making Neji intensely aware of her. Temari cracked the black haired artist on the back of the head with her fist.

"What the hell were you thinking belly boy!? You scared us half to death!" she hissed and went to help Tenten up. Sai touched the back of his head, not emotion showing on his face at all.

"I did not anticipate either of you being in this room. I merely wished to avoid frightening you, though it seems I failed. I apologize ladies." the belly shirt wearing artist got up, only to sway slightly. He shook his head and looked back at Temari speculatively. "Are you sure you are a woman? You hit harder than most men I know…" he said, and had to duck her five foot fan. It ended up smacking Shikamaru in the gut.

"Hn…not my intended target, but satisfactory nonetheless." she growled and strapped the fan to her back once more. Now that it was enlarged, it would take several hours for it to become small once more.

Shikamaru just leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. "I guess I deserved that…but Sai, did you HAVE to ask her if she was really a guy? Seems that pissed her off pretty bad…I think she may have cracked a rib." Shikamaru rubbed his sore stomach and made a face at the emotionless artist.

"I apologize Shika. I was merely asking because when she smacked me in the head it made me dizzy. I have never experienced that kind of blow from a female, except for Haruno-sama of course." He said, rubbing his now sore head. While the boys were comparing battle wounds, Tenten and Temari had finished packing three of the four rooms. The only one left was the front room that leads out.

"I'll grab more boxes from the hall." Temari said, walking out. Tenten felt the disturbance immediately and knew that her pursuers had found her. She grabbed the large scroll she stored her weapons in and strapped it to her back. She then grabbed three smaller scrolls and went to where the piles of her stuff were. She sealed all the boxes into the two scrolls and the hurriedly started sealing the things from her front room into the third. When she was done, she took a deep breath and looked at the three men talking.

Tenten concentrated and located Temari using the thin wires she had all over the house. Temari was being held by a tall man that had body armor on and had his hand over Temari's mouth. Tenten took a deep breath and then she disappeared. She reappeared behind the man holding Temari, a short sword at his throat.

"Release her right now." Tenten's voice was emotionless as she pressed the blade harder against the man's throat. As soon as he let Temari go, Tenten slit his throat. Tenten grabbed Temari's hand and ran out the door. "We have to get back to the school right now. They know where I am, and they are tracking me as we speak." Tenten had no sooner said that than three men appeared before them. Tenten stopped and took the large scroll off her back. She sat it on the ground beside her, the weight of the scroll making a small crater next to her foot.

"If it isn't the little granddaughter of old Yamato. Tell me, how is that old crone you call a grandmother? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot…We killed her." the man smiled cruelly as tears misted Tenten's face. Temari hissed and put her hand on her fan.

"You'll regret that you bastard!" Temari screamed as she let lose an attack with her fan. "Wind Scythe!" She yelled, waving her fan as blades of chakra embedded themselves into the two men too slow to dodge her attack.

"Bitch…I'll get you for that." He ran at Temari, who jumped into the air and used her fan to soar higher than he could jump. She grabbed her fan once more and started free falling at the guy.

Temari saw Tenten doing the hand seals for her large scroll and used her diversion technique. "Sand Storm!" She waved the fan and the entire area was covered in sand. The sand blew in the guy's face, making it impossible for him to see.

Tenten had performed the last seal when the sand storm stopped. "Devastation: Dragon's Breath!" she yelled, jumping high into the sky. Her large scroll unraveled and a mechanical dragon appeared from it. Glinting red eyes stared at its prey as the fire shooter in the back of it's throat spewed fire all over the man and his comrades. In that one instant, then men were dead.

Tenten landed and went to one knee. Temari helped her up and turned to see three figures rushing towards them. The figures stopped three quarters of the way to the women and stared at the devastation. "You two did this? Alone?" came the emotionless tone of the black haired artist, Sai.

"Since you boys were too busy to sense the enemy, we decided to take them out ourselves." Tenten panted, feeling weak. She noticed the one named Neji was having to hold himself back from rushing to her. That made her heart do a curious flip. She let go of Temari, and tried to walk to Neji and reassure him she was fine, but se didn't quite make it. She passed out half way to him, only to land in his arms as he appeared by her side.

"What happened to her!?" he hissed, panicked by her pale appearance and shallow breathing. Temari looked around her and motioned for them to look.

"She did all that…I just injured the first too and created the diversion. She decimated the place with that scroll of hers." Temari pointed to the scroll that lay half open at the young woman's feet. Sai walked over and picked it up. He showed emotion for the first time since they had met him.

"Where did she get this!?" he asked, surprise and admiration lacing his voice. Temari thought back to their talk in Tenten's room when Temari had picked up the scroll.

"She told me her grandfather gave her the scroll. Something about a blood line trait and that only one with it could summon anything from the scroll." She didn't go into detail because it upset her to talk about it.

Sai rolled the scroll up and put it on his back. "If what you say is true, then the shadow council is after her for a whole different reason that we suspected. Anyone with a kekkei genkai is being abducted and taken to them. I was once part of their behavioral modification program to make living weapons. Sakura rescued me after I was sent after her. She didn't kill me, she just destroyed the modifications and allowed me free will." Sai went to where Neji stood with Tenten in his arms. Sai pried open one of her eyes and looked deeply.

"She's exhausted…and so she should be. She has never been trained to summon from her kekkei genkai scroll. We must start her training immediately. Let's return and inform Haruno-sama of this development. Temari-san…which creature did she summon?" Said looked at her intently.

"A big steel dragon from what I saw. Damnedest thing I ever saw in my life. Spit fire at those fuckers and lit them up like roman candles." Temari kept her eyes on Sai to judge his reaction. He looked completely blown away.

"It's a miracle she's not dead then. That requires stringent control and a large amount of chakra to summon." Sai said, looking back at the brunette in Neji's arms. Neji's arms tightened impulsively. He cursed under his breath and turned in the direct they needed to head.

"Let's go." he said, his voice strained. Temari noticed how Neji cradled the girl and smiled. She then caught Shikamaru looking at her. There was a scowl on his face and disapproval in his eyes. Temari glared at him and turned to follow the other two. Before she could take more than a few steps, she was lifted off her feet and being carried bridal style.

"You should have come and got us. Do you know how panicked we were when we searched the whole fucking house for you and you weren't there. Neji almost had a meltdown and Sai, always the logical one, suggested you guys had started back without us being as all the boxes were gone." He hissed, holding her even tighter. She just stared up at him, then she smirked.

"You were worried about me." she made it a statement, not a question. He 'hn'd' and looked away. She started chuckling. He relaxed a little bit hearing her laugh.

"Troublesome onna." he muttered, catching up to his team mates.

Kiba made his way stealthily to the hospital. Akamaru was sniffing various things, checking for anything unusual. Kiba thought back to what Tsunade had said, and it made him growl. Akamaru trotted over to him and head butted his master.

"Yeah, I know Akamaru, but I can't help it. She read me like a fucking book and I just met her. Hope this 'Ino' won't be able to see through me so easily." he grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He reached the steps leading into the hospital as a thin woman with black hair came rushing out, muttering to herself.

She flew past Kiba, and down to the Academy. Kiba stared after her, then shrugged, entering the hospital. He walked up the hall to the empty nurse's desk. He looked around for a nurse, then helped himself to the room log.

"Ino, Ino, Ino…ah, here it is…Yamanaka Ino, room 115, west wing." Another name caught his attention. It was the one of the boy accused of raping her. "Room 145, west wing!? What the hell was the head nurse thinking putting a rapist that close to hi second victim!?" he hissed and took off down the hall marked 'West Wing'. He passes room 145 and looked in. There was a black hair youth on a bed, unconscious. "Good…you better stay there fuck face." he growled and continued making his way down the hall.

A crash and a scream from the direction he was heading made him speed up even more. He jumped on Akamaru's back and they took off to room 115. Kiba burst through the door to find a male orderly standing over a blonde woman who was covered in bandages. The bandages around her plump breasts had been ripped off, and were now in the orderly's hands.

The orderly looked up at Kiba, who had Akamaru by his side. "The Godaime thought something like this would happen. So she sent me to check up on Yamanaka-san." he looked at the girl, whose eyes were wide and terrified. Kiba growled low and menacingly at the orderly. "You better hope that my boss' healing has stuck with her, cuz if she suffers because of this, it's you that will answer for it." Kiba rushed the orderly, who attempted to dodge, only to be knocked over by Akamaru.

The orderly used the bed to get back to his feet and reached for Ino to use as a shield. Kiba's eyes widened, but then became shocked when Ino screamed again and the orderly went flying into the wall six feet away. Ino started crying and Kiba rushed to her. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Shhhh…it's going to be okay Ino. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Here, look what I have. It's a puppy dog, see. Akamaru, c'mere boy!" Kiba had Akamaru jump up on the bed with Ino, who dug her hands into the large canine's fur and buried her face in it as she cried.

Akamaru whined and licked Ino's face, and just sat there as the girl cried. Soon her sobs became sniffles, which turned into even breathing. Kiba sat on the bed, leaning up against he pillows. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her back against him.

He nuzzled her neck and let her cuddle up to him in her sleep. She ended up sitting in his lap, wrapped in a blanket, his jacket and his arms, with her face buried in the crook of his neck. Kiba growled contentedly and drifted off to sleep, leaving Akamaru on guard duty.

000000000000000000

I haven't decided if the whole 'skull fucking' incident is OOC for Gaara, because while the idea of his fucking a dude would appear OOC, doing it as a form a torutre seems like something he would threaten, even if he wouldn't go through with it. Let me know what you think!

Ch. glossary:

kekkei genkai--> blood line limit (Ex: Sharingan, Byakugan, Minimaru's abilities, Haku's abilities, etc.)


	12. Sakura's Secret

A/N: I will be adding a glossary soon. . As always...don't own Naruto or associated characters! Thnx to all the fans that review...i appreciate the encouragement!!

CH. 12: Sakura's Secrets

Tsunade gave a hearty chuckle when Shino finished the tale of how each member had come to be on Sakura's team. "So let me get this straight…she stood back and watched each and every one of you use your talents, then approached you to work for her? And each one of you agreed only if she could beat you?" she laughed again when Shino nodded. The young masked man didn't understand what was so funny, so he inquired.

"I do not understand why you find this so humorous, Godaime-sama." All three boys looked at her, slightly offended. Tsunade wiped the tears from her face where she had laughed so hard.

"I just find it amusing that as powerful as she is, she humored you guys enough to allow you to fight her. She has to be very careful about this type of thing. If she had wanted you bad enough, she could have taken over your minds and made you agree." three sets of brows raised in surprise.

"As could I. Both Sakura and I have the kekkei genkai of our clan. We are twenty years apart…according to my calculations from our clan's family records before they were destroyed, most of the children who were identified as carriers of our kekkei genkai were twenty years apart, if not more." she laced her fingers and looked at the three young men over the top of them.

"There is a reason that no one knows of our clan, and if Sakura wants you to know she will tell you. But you must be aware of just how powerful she truly is. Sakura is unique…even among our clan." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and regarded them.

"She is a genius without equal, and I mean that. As smart as you men may be, she is much smarter. She has natural intelligence, but also her intelligence is raised exponentially by two factors." Tsunade held up one finger, ticking off the factors. "First, our particular kekkei genkai enlarges certain portions of the brain to hold as many Justus's and spells as possible. We can copy what we see, create our own renditions and even create our own unique ones." the three young men nodded in understanding.

"Also, there are two abilities that are unique to our bloodline. The first is Creation Rebirth. I am sure that you have noticed that I do not look almost forty, ne? That is because Creation Rebirth regenerates the cells, giving me a youthful appearance. The drawback is that it leaves me chakra depleted for a long period of time, usually only two days." she closed her eyes and allowed the blue crystal to push through the skin on her forehead.

"Haruno-sama has something just like that. It only appears when she is seriously injured." Choji spoke for the first time, his voice deep and beefy. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Hers would be much larger than mine due to the fact she has a larger amount of chakra than I do. The other technique is something I have not been able to master. It is specific to Sakura alone because since it's creation, she is the only one to have mastered it. Sixteen generations of Harunos have attempted to master it, only to fall short, until a five year old girl used it on a puppy." Tsunade laughed and looked at them. She was sure that they were going to freak out.

"Who on your team has been on the brink of death?" she asked suddenly, surprising the boys.

"Well…Sai, the artist, and Neji, who was shot in the heart. But Haruno-sama managed to heal them both before-" Lee was cut off when Tsunade shook her head.

"She made you leave the room, didn't she?" Tsunade stared intently at them. Bother were taken back by her statement.

"Well…yes, but she said she needed to concentrate." Choji was now sitting forward, listening intently to his boss' sister.

Tsunade shook her head and closed her eyes. "She didn't send you away because she needed to concentrate. She sent you away, because your comrade died. She had to use her special technique in order for them to be with you as they are now." Tsunade took in their shocked faces. She continued to explain.

"Sakura is unique in our clan in that she has mastered Heaven's Gate. She can retrieve the souls of the dead and return them to their bodies. The technique she used on your team mates is the same technique that cost our clan their lives; Heaven's Gate: Soul Return. That…is Sakura's ultimate kekkei genkai technique. She can, in a sense, raise the dead." All three men looked at her like she'd lost her mind. But then, looking back at the instances when Sai and Neji had been injured, it made sense.

"But that is not the full extent to my sister's power. It is only the human side of her. Sakura is a jurinchiki…and a powerful one at that. She contains the six tailed neko demon, Saiki. I am sure you have seen her eyes go from green to silver before. That is a sign that she is getting assistance from Saiki. Sakura uses Saiki's chakra more often than her own, because she has almost unlimited amounts when the two chakras are combined." Shino shifted in his seat and regarded the woman before him. Learning this about his boss after challenging her seemed sort of like a soldier realizing he survived a war.

"There are six forms that Sakura can use when she chooses. In her one tailed form, she is faster and stronger than she is naturally. Her regeneration is accelerated and her stamina increases. In forms two through five, each of those are increased exponentially according to how many tails her form has. Also, in these forms, she had a chakra shield that moves as a separate being from herself. It has it's own will and it protects her to protect itself. In her six tailed form…it would be like Armageddon should she decide to fight. Nothing in this world or any other could stop her." Tsunade knew that knowing this was true, and hearing it said, had a monumental effect.

"She is, in a sense, the ultimate weapon. That is another reason our clan was destroyed. When she was younger, a man killed our entire clan, hoping to use her as a weapon. He wanted hate to rule her life, but I messed up those plans. I managed to save Sakura, until the man stabbed me and Sakura snapped. She transformed into her six tailed beast form and destroyed the man, but the explosion separated us and we both suffered amnesia until we were in close contact again. We both regained our memories after that." Tsunade smiled fondly, remembering how she had remembered her sister and was happy that she was alive.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you must understand that Sakura, while having the potential to be a merciless killing machine, also has weaknesses. You guys are one of them. I have seen the way she protects her operatives…and her friends. I'm another one of her weaknesses, as is her Obaa-chan and her feline companion, Hime. But her biggest weakness…is a certain red head that she has fallen in love with." Tsunade smirked at the surprised looks that turned dark. She could feel that these young men did not like the thought of their boss with a man. They all cared for her as brothers, except for the one with the bowl cut, who was in love with her.

"Lee…I hate to inform you of this…but her heart belongs to Gaara, and that boy will rip you apart if you challenge him for her. He, too, is a jurinchiki and has his own kekkei genkai. And he is completely in love with her. Neither of them realize what it is, but I do. I've been there…" she said, and smiled at the picture of her husband and two kids, then at the picture from their wedding.

Sakura continued to stroke Gaara's hair until he moved to grab another piece of paper, then she went back to her own sketches. She had drawn a chibi Gaara with panda ears, a portrait of Gaara like he had looked on the roof earlier (blush and all, tehehe) and a full body portrait with the memory of seeing him this morning…only she kept the towel up, even if it was slipping. She started a sketch of her grandfather then, smiling slightly as she added the lop-sided grin he had always had.

She let out a breath when she was done with her grandfather and put her head on the desk, fighting back tears. She felt a hand bury into her hair and massage the back of her neck soothingly. She turned her head to the side to see Gaara, his face still emotionless, but his eyes held worry. She smiled at him and showed him her sketch of her grandfather.

"I don't know why…but I drew Ji-chan, just like he'd looked when we were out to lunch together the day he was killed. I was treating him because it was his birthday." she said sadly and leaned against Gaara, her head in his stomach. "I miss him so much…" she whispered and Gaara could feel tears soaking into his black shirt.

"It's okay to cry mitsukai-chan. You loved him very much…but you did everything you could to save him." he stroked her hair, holding her to him.

"Yes…I even used a forbidden jutsu to save his life…" she whispered, for his ears alone. He looked down at her, surprised. She looked up at him, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she met his eyes.

"I forced his soul to return…he had died on the street, and I…I used Heaven's Gate to bring him back. He wanted to say goodbye, but he was in so much pain…his body couldn't heal properly because of the poison that was injected with the bullets. They melted his insides and I didn't have enough chakra after bringing him back to force the poison out." she buried her face in his shirt once more.

"I made him suffer by bringing him back…he begged Kami-sama to take him soon, to end the pain…I…I made him suffer…" she hugged him around his waist and the tears silently leaked out.

Kurenai saw this and walked over, only to catch sight of the sketch. She knew from the incident the other night that Sakura was Hatori-sama's granddaughter. The sketch must have brought up buried emotions for the poor girl. Kurenai looked at Gaara and nodded. Gaara just stood there and let her cry. The other students were oblivious, thanks to Kurenai. Gaara felt her breaths even out after a few minutes and she looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes once more.

"Thank you for holding me Gaara-kun. It's nice not to be alone when I cry." she whispered, hugging him around the waist again. Gaara stroked her hair, then her cheek, and lastly tilted her head up enough to peck her softly on the lips. He pulled away and walked back to his desk to finish his drawing.

Sakura stared at him, surprised he had done such a thing in public, not that anyone was paying attention to them, but still. She beamed and went back to her sketching, this time sketching something from memory. She sketched the necklace she had been clutching when her grandfather had found her. The more she stared at it, the more she wished she had it. She finally could stand it no longer and walked up to Kurenai.

"Do you think it would be okay if I called and checked on my Obaa-chan. I'm getting a bad feeling, and I want to make sure she is okay." Sakura looked so distraught that Kurenai agreed. Sakura walked out in the hallway and hit speed dial on her phone to call her grandmother.

"Moshe Moshe, this is Enzeru speaking." came an old voice, still strong, but tired of being alone.

"Obaa-chan? Are you okay? I got a bad feeling and I wanted to call and check you were okay…" Sakura started, only to hear yelling in the background.

"OKAA-SAN! Let me in! I need to talk to you!" she could hear Minotsu's voice loud and clear. A shiver went up Sakura's spine and Saiki reacted, teleporting Sakura right in front of her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, before you let Minotsu in, where is the necklace that I had when Ji-chan found me? It's imperative I find it…I had a vision about it through drawing. The more I saw it and thought about it, the more I needed to put my hands on it. It's dangerous for you to keep it Obaa-chan, I'm afraid for you to keep it near you." Sakura whispered, clutching her grandmother's hand.

Enzeru was well aware of Sakura's visions and trust her sense when it came to things like this. "I'll get it for you dear. You keep those children of mine from breaking down my door. Your Ji-chan hand carved that door for me and I will not have it broken." the older woman walked into her bedroom and opened the vault that was in the bookcase. She took out a small baggy and relocked the safe. She brought the baggy to Sakura and dumped the contents out into Sakura's palm.

A diamond shaped gem that swirled with multiple colors like it was living rested in her palm. There was a emerald attached at the bottom, along with a sterling silver feather. The chain was cool to the touch, but warmed as soon as it touched her palm. It was a tiny chain, only big enough to fit round a child's neck, but as soon as she lifted it up to her head, the chain grew large enough to fit over. She put the necklace on and tucked the gem into the top of her corset, hiding the chain with her white blouse.

Sakura's spell was holing the door, so that it was neither damaged nor broken. Enzeru shooed her away from the door and told her to hide. Sakura climbed into one corner of the sitting room and used her stealth ability to disappear. "Okaa-san, what took you so long to answer, I was starting to get worried!" the man marched into the sitting room. Sakura could feel his nervousness and his insincerity at his previous statement. She also felt his disappointment at her being here and her bringing him to the sitting room.

"Should you be out of bed, Okaa-san? You have been awfully sick lately. Are you feeling better, then?" again, Sakura could feel his disappointment that his mother was feeling fine. Sakura resisted the urge to growl at the man.

"I'm fine Minotsu. I was on the phone with my magomusume. She had a bad feeling and was worried about me so she called to check how I was doing. She is coming over on her lunch break to check up on me. She heard I was feeling under the weather and knows I don't like going to an office, so she is coming to check me over." Enzeru saw her son stiffen and knew that the boy didn't like the girl one bit. Sakura was even more beautiful than his daughter and often stole the lime light, though it was totally unconscious.

Sakura took the out her grandmother gave her and made her way to the door. She dropped down without a sound and opened the door, and shut it. "Obaa-chan! I'm here! Where did you put the medical bag I left here for when I come for your check up!?" she yelled, acting like she didn't know Minotsu was there. She walked into the sitting room and stopped abruptly.

"OH…Minotsu…I didn't know you were here…Should I leave and wait till after school, Obaa-chan?" she asked it, already knowing what her grandmother was going to say.

"No, no my dear. You have a tight schedule to keep. Just do whatever it is that you do and then you can be on your way." Enzeru saw Minotsu watching Sakura like a Hawk. Enzeru chuckled and turned away from them both.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about that was so important you almost tore down the door your daifu-san carved for me, Minotsu?" Enzeru sat on the couch as Sakura unpacked her medical supplies to give her grandmother a complete check over.

"It's a private issue, Okaa-san, that should be discussed in the presence of family only." Minotsu said, hoping to hurt Sakura. Sakura didn't even flinch. Enzeru merely stared at him.

"I see no one outside of family in this room, do you Sakura?" the older woman looked down at her with an innocent look that made Sakura have to stifle a laugh. Both women saw him stiffen and he scowled.

"I was wondering…I came across a new researcher who had heard about the necklace daifu-san found on the beach ten years ago. He would like your permission to study it, Okaa-san." Minotsu completely ignored Sakura, who was the owner of the necklace.

"HELL NO!" Sakura shot to her feet before her grandmother could answer. Minotsu glared at her.

"I was not talking to YOU, I was talking to my okaa-san." Minotsu sneered then looked at his mother once more.

"I'm afraid that you got your answer Minotsu. The necklace belongs to Sakura…she was clutching it when your daifu-san found her. If she does not wish for it to leave the premises, then it shall not." Enzeru could see Minotsu's jaw working, and knew he was grinding his teeth.

"What if he came here to study it? Would that be allowable?" he still addressed his mother when he talked about the necklace.

"The answer is still no Minotsu. Fifteen scientists studied it when Ji-chan asked if it was of any value. Two tried to steal it, and it WAS stolen from four others. Luckily Ji-chan always managed to find it. I will NOT risk the one thing that links me to my past. Forget it Minotsu…there is no way in hell I'll change my mind either, so don't try and say you'll let me think it over." She put her instruments back in her bag and put her hand on her grandmother's pulse to check it. It was unusually quick for someone her age.

"Obaa-chan…could you come with me for a second, I want to check something." the concern on Sakura's face prompted the old woman to follow her granddaughter. By the time they reached the kitchen, Enzeru was out of breath and wheezing.

"I thought as much. Obaa-san, what have you been eating lately?" Sakura asked, rummaging through the fridge and finding lots of leftovers.

"Minotsu has been bringing leftovers that Youri made for a couple of weeks, why dear?" Enzeru had her hand on her chest.

"Obaa-chan, I need you to go to your room and lie down while I get a few things. "Send Minotsu away as well. I can't do this with him here…he might try to interfere." she gathered a basin and lots of towels. Enzeru walked out and looked at her son.

"Minotsu, I'm not feeling too well right now. Sakura's going to put me to bed and put a cold compress on my forehead. I will talk to later, my boy." she said, then walked to her room. Sakura felt Minotsu's rush of excitement at the thought of getting into Enzeru's room, so she cut him off at the kitchen.

"Obaa-chan is really sick, Minotsu. She shouldn't have been out of bed today. I think it would be best if you leave. She needs her rest and she can't get that with people in the house. I'll be going back to school as soon as she has settled." Sakura didn't budge until she felt his disappointment as he turned to leave. He turned around once he got to the door, and seeing as she hadn't moved, he went out.

Sakura waved her hand and the door locked. She stood there a few more minutes and watched as the handle attempted to turn once more, but failed, and she heard cursing and stomping. When she was sure Minotsu was gone, she rushed into her grandmother's room with the basin full of hot water.

"Obaa-chan…from now on, cook your own food. Someone has been slowly poisoning you. Little doses of nightshade here and there, but not enough to kill you right away. I'm going to extract it…it won't hurt, but it will be uncomfortable." Sakura got down to business. She worked diligently, and as quickly as possible. When she was sure there was no more poison in her grandmother's system, she washed her hands and wiped her forehead.

"Thank you Sakura. I would have died for sure had you not come." the old woman was gasping for breath, but Sakura was expecting that. She kissed her grandmother on the forehead and put a cold compress on it. She emptied the basin and held up the vial that contained a little of the poison used on her grandmother. It was very concentrated, seeing as she had been getting poisoned for a few weeks now.

Sakura stored her bag in it's usual place and slipped the vial in a hidden pocket. She left the house and locked the door behind her, chanting a protection spell to seal it from harm and bad intent. She walked to Hatori Corporation's main building and walked in and went to the elevator, riding it to the top floor. She saw a young woman sitting at the desk Shino usually sat at. She looked up and frowned at Sakura.

"May I help you?" she asked, scowling at the way Sakura was dressed. Sakura arched one brow and walked right past the woman. The woman frantically tried to stop her.

"You can't go in there! That's the President's office!" she screeched at Sakura, who kept on walking. "SECURITY! We have an intruder!" she yelled, causing several guards to rush our of the security room. As soon as they saw Sakura, they bowed.

"Sorry Hatori-sama. We didn't know it was you." the guards glared at the young woman and went back to their room. The woman gaped at Sakura, who just smirked.

"Like I said, I know whose office this is…it's mine." with that said, she threw open the doors and walked in, leaving the dumbfounded temp standing there. "Shino needs to get better temps if that's the best he's got." she growled and sat in her leather chair. Sakura got up and locked her door. She then created a clone, who sat back down and started working.

Eyes flashing silver, she teleported back to her school, right outside of art class. She walked in, shoving her cell phone into its holder. Kurenai saw her and walked up to her. "Are you okay Haruno-san? You look a little pale…" she put her hand to the girl's forehead.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei…I was right about my bad feeling though…My grandmother had a stroke. I sent all my colleagues from Kagure to assist her." Sakura plopped down on her chair and saw Gaara staring at her chest. She looked down to see her necklace showing. She quickly hid it again and smiled at him. He arched his non existent eyebrow and went back to sketching. His look clearly said 'We will be talking about this later'. She chuckled and went back to her drawing.

"Why aren't we poofing back to school like we did to the boarding house?" Temari grumbled, trying to not be so aware of the fact that Shikamaru was holding her extremely close. Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"Because Neji is taking your friend to the school's hospital. We don't have a clear image of where we are going. None of us have ever been there before and we haven't scouted it." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Temari stiffened at his condescending tone and growled at him.

"Then how the fuck did we get to the boarding house? You didn't go in there blind, did you!?" she hissed, her fists balled. Shikamaru smirked at her and it was all she could do to keep fro smacking him silly.

"Of course not. Sai used one of his ink birds to scout ahead of us. And before you ask, Sakura-san gave the address to Neji, who relayed it to Sai. That is how we knew where to search. We can't do that with the school's hospital, and Neji doesn't want Tsunade to freak out over your friend's condition." he said, looking ahead at Neji, who kept his eyes in front of him.

"She has a name you know…" Temari glared at him. He sighed and shook his head. He was silent for all of two seconds before he made a comment.

"There is just no making you happy is there, Temari? What the hell is your problem that you are so antagonistic to me?" he asked and saw her eyes darken dangerously.

"It's not because of who you are…it's because you're a man. I hate all men…and I have good reason to. My brothers and Naruto are the only exception, because I trust them, but they've had to earn it." she hissed at him, suddenly not at all comfortable being carried. She squirmed, making him tighten his hold.

"And just what has made you hate men so badly, my little kusabana?" he whispered, looking into her eyes for answers. She glared back, but there was extreme sadness behind her slate colored eyes.

Temari couldn't understand it, but she felt compelled to tell him. "My father murdered my mother when Gaara was born. He blamed Gaara for her death and sent him away. He beat me when I tried to save my mom and when I tried to stop him from getting rid of Gaara. He said that is was a disgrace having his oldest child be a female." she looked away, but not before he saw tears form in her eyes. Shikamaru grunted in disgust.

"Stupid bastard…" Shikamaru growled, causing Temari's head to shoot up in surprise. Shikamaru looked down at her and his eyes softened. "Didn't the old fucker realize that without women, humanity wouldn't exist. Women are the ones that give life, give us children. They are the most precious treasure on this earth. Without women, we would surely have died out long ago." Shikamaru explained in a very logistical tone, having already looked back up to avoid crashing into something.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face. Shikamaru looked at her and almost lost his pace.

"I didn't want you to cry Temari!" he exclaimed, trying to hold her and dry her tears at the same time. Temari laughed at him and put her arms around his neck, relaxing against him. Shikamaru's heart did a back flip and he blushed brightly. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her breath tickled his neck, making him blush even more.

Shikamaru looked ahead of him to see his captain in much the same situation, he just scowled and kept following.

Unlike Shikamaru, Neji couldn't say anything to the woman in his arms… she was unconscious. But that didn't keep her from clutching at him. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her hands twisted in his shirt. Her breathing was more even than before, but still not even enough for him. His cheeks were stained a light pink that turned crimson when he felt her nuzzle him.

Neji cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on where it was he was going. '_I have to get her to bed…HUH!? I mean the hospital bed at that school!'_ he yelled mentally. He couldn't believe the thoughts running through his head. '_I just wish I could have seen her fight…_' he sighed and looked at the people behind him from the corner of his eye.

Neji almost lost his pace when he saw Temari cuddled up against Shikamaru like he was her new scratching post. He smirked and looked ahead of him. He felt Tenten shift and she groaned, sending all his blood rushing south. Neji blushed and ran faster.

Sai noticed the discomfort in his team mates and watched the females closely. They weren't hurting his team, but rather unnerving the two males. Sai was just glad that this wasn't happening to him. Though he could remember a feeling similar to what they are feeling when he was on missions with just himself and Shino, but he wasn't touching that. Instead, Sai fell back, allowing his team mates space to sort out their feelings.

Ino felt something rumbling against her cheek, and felt warm all around her. She also felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…she felt safe. She rubbed her face against her pillow, only to fell a vibration against her face and a faint growling. She felt like she was being squished together and attempted to move.

She felt something lick her hand, but when she opened her eyes, al she saw was darkness. She lifted her head and light temporarily blinded her. She turned her head towards where she sensed the animal was and blinked her baby blues several times.

When sight finally returned to her, she saw a huge white dog lying at the end of her bed. That's not all she saw either. She saw long legs clad in black pants on either side of her. She gasped and then looked over her shoulder. Sitting there with his back against her pillow was the hottest guy she had ever seen. Not the 'pretty boy' way Sasuke was hot, but a rugged, manly hot. Her eyes dropped to his hands, which were wrapped around her waist, protectively.

She knew she should be terrified, considering she had been raped this morning, but she felt safe with this man. She vaguely recalled him promising he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that everything would be okay. She looked at his chest, which was covered in a tight, sleeveless black shirt. She gaped at his muscular chest, and made her way up, noticing his muscular neck, his stubborn jaw, two red tracks under his eyes (she vaguely realized he was an Inuzuka) and his black as night eyes…_'Wait…his…eyes!?'_

She squeaked as she realized he was awake and staring at her. She clutched the blanket to her chin. Not out of fear, but out of modesty. She blushed at having been caught checking him out. She saw him smirk and then blushed even more when he nuzzled the side of her face.

"Feeling better, beautiful?" he asked, his tone gentle. She blushed more at the sound of his sexy voice. She couldn't speak, her throat hurt too badly from crying, so she just nodded. He smiled at her and whistled to the dog.

"Hey, Akamaru, how about you go and grab me her medical chart of the door?" he pointed to the door and the dog barked once, and jumped off the bed. Ino watched as the large dog walked over to the dog, stood on his hind legs, and grabbed the chart between his large jaws. Flopping down, the dog trotted back over to them and put the clipboard in his master's hands.

Ino gaped at the dog's intelligence. She each out tentatively and touched the dog's head. He turned his head to her hand and she jerked it back, clinging to the boy behind her for dear life. Akamaru whined and sat down, looking at her as if in apology.

The boy looked down at her with wide eyes. "Akamaru says he's sorry he scared you. He just wanted to lick your hand." The boy smiled at her wide eyes and chuckled. She looked back at him and blushed again.

"My name's Kiba by the way. I was sent to protect you until you're released from here. The Godaime was very disturbed that you were hurt, as was my boss, Haruno Sakura. She found you in the parking lot and healed you. She's also the reason you're not stark raving terrified of me right now. She was afraid you wouldn't be able to handle everything, so she took your emotional pain into herself. She's an empath, she would rather suffer than see you suffer." He said, seeing the mixture of emotions all over the girl's face. Guilt was the predominant one.

"Where…" her voice cracked and she cleared it. "Where is…Hinata-chan?" her voice was husky from disuse and it made Kiba intensely aware that she was sitting in his lap. He tamped down those emotions for her sake and smiled at her.

"Hyuuga-sama is in class, with the rest of them. You were not supposed to wake up until late today. Haruno-sama will be relieved to know that you are feeling better. She was terribly worried about you." Kiba was as polite as Sakura had taught him to be. What he really wanted to do was haul her into the nearest bathroom and ravish her, but he would control himself.

"Why would she care about me? I was so mean to her when she arrived this morning…" there was guilt in her voice and Kiba frowned. He grasped her chin and made her look at him. Blue met black as they stared at one another.

"Sakura-san cares for everyone. It's in her nature. You, however, are special to her. She sensed your hidden abilities when she held you today, just like I am sensing them. Your ability to repel that hentai orderly earlier only confirmed her suspicions. You are like me, like all of us. You are special in ways you will never understand…and that has made you a target. I will protect you with my life, Ino. I have never made that promise to anyone, and I don't really understand why I am making it now, but I want, no I NEED, to take care of you." he said, nuzzling her face once more. She blushed again and gave him a weak smile.

"The…the man who did this to me…where is he?" she asked, and he growled. He could smell her fear and he didn't like it.

"Far away from you, beautiful. I'll never let him touch you again. I'll rip his throat out if he even tries." he growled and nuzzled her neck, soothing her. "Rest now beautiful. Sakura will come and get us once school lets out and you are able to leave this place." he stroked her hair, as she cuddled up to him.

"Thank you for everything…Kiba." she whispered as she fell asleep once more. Kiba growled something to Akamaru, who walked over to the orderly, who was still unconscious, and drug the man out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He dragged the man a little ways away, then went back and lay down in front of the door, blocking anyone from entering.

00000000000000

These last few chapters have been 12am to 3am writings, so if there are grammar mistakes, its cuz i couldnt see well. Ja Ne!! Also, while Gaara and Sakura are my MAIN couple, they are not the ONLY couple. I like to be balanced.

Ch. glossary:

chibi--> little/tiny/small

magomusume--> granddaughter

Enzeru--> angel (another word for angel, but I liked it as a name)

daifu-san--> father

kusabana--> flower


	13. Surprise!

A/N: I own nothing. And as for that glossary, it's coming, but I'm going through all the chapters and if I see them I am translating for ya. If there are some that you don't know that aren't translated, let me know!!

CH. 13: SURPRISE!

By the end of class, Sakura had drawn all of her friends and her operatives. She had matched them up according to who she thought would end up. Shikamaru and Temari were standing together, Shikamaru with his typical bored look and Temari having a huge smile on her face. Beside them were Naruto and Hinata, Naruto had a cheesy smile and his hand behind his head while Hinata was holding onto the other arm, smiling softly.

Sakura smiled when she saw Kiba and Ino standing together in the drawing. Kiba was looking down at Ino with love in his eyes and a smirk on his face and Ino was looking up at Kiba with trust and affection. She was smiling sweetly at him.

In the middle were her and Gaara. Gaara had on his emotionless mask and arms crossed over his chest, but his eyes gleamed with hidden feelings, while Sakura had her arms wrapped around his waist, smiling at an imaginary photographer.

On the other side of her and Gaara, was Tsunade and her husband Jiraya. She had drawn the man from memories of the pictures her nee-san had up in her office. Beside them, surprisingly, were Kankuro and Karin. Sakura couldn't figure out what had possessed her to draw her 'sister' in, but it felt right. Kankuro looked smug, with his arm around Karin's waist, and Karin looked rather shy.

On the end of this 'couple photo' were Neji and Tenten. Like Gaara, Neji wore a mask of stoicism. But Tenten had his arm draped over her shoulder, her fingers laced with his, and her other arm was around his waist. His other hand hung loosely at his side, though she could swear that she could see it twitch every now and then.

Sakura chuckled as she finished coloring in this picture. It was almost like someone had taken their photograph. She flipped the page and retraced her group picture of her and her current operatives, adding in Tenten as an afterthought. She smiled, remember how they had all ended up friends after she had kicked all their asses.

She flipped to the last picture she had drawn…it was a combination of the first two. All the couples were in the same order, but the single operatives were flanking their comrades. Something didn't feel right about the picture however. She looked it over and then penciled in her necklace, not on her neck, but around Karin's.

Sakura frowned, not understanding, but she had never been one to ignore things like this. She was about to start another drawing when she heard people gasp. She turned to see several people gathered around Kurenai, who was holding up a painting. She could see Gaara standing away from the group, blushing.

Sakura walked over to him and put her hand in his hair, soothing him. He unconsciously leaned back into her hand. She looked at the painting and her hand in his hair tightened spasmodically. His soft yelp was the only sign she had done anything. She stroked the spot apologetically, then released him and walked up to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei…where did you get that!?" she asked quietly, wondering if Gaara had painted it. Kurenai looked at her, then at the painting, and back at her.

"It's an exact likeness. It makes me feel like that any moment you are going to sprout wings and fly away." She said aloud, then whispered, "He must really love her to create something this detailed. Only extreme emotion can produce a work like this." She said it more to herself, but Sakura heard, and blushed. She smiled and looked back at Gaara.

She saw him blushing with a scowl on his face as people looked at the painting and back at him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to uncross his arms and wrap them around her shoulders. "Did you paint that for me Panda-chan?" she whispered huskily in his ear, as she stood on her tip toes. She felt him shiver and smiled again.

"No…that one is for the art show…yours is in my sketchpad. I'll show it to you later. I don't want other people to see it." he answered her, nuzzling her cheek. She chuckled and nuzzled him back.

She turned in his arms and looked at his work of art. It was Sakura, only her eyes were silver, her hair was solid pink (he doesn't know her natural hair color, for him it was all about color schemes), and she had silver angel wings that were extended behind her.

Her arms were thrown out behind her and her chest was thrust forward, like she had just taken a huge leap. Her cherry lips were turned up in a seductive smile, and she was wearing a thin white dress that flowed all around her. Her small bare feet were pointed out of the bottom of the skirt, and one leg was extended full length, while the other was bent at the knee.

Sakura chuckled and looked over her should at the blushing young man. His arms were over her shoulders and his hands were dangling dangerously close to her cleavage. She watched at his gaze dropped down to her cleavage and his eyes widened. A small trickle of blood started to fall. Sakura reached up and wiped it away for him, giving him a small peck on the lips. As they broke apart, the bell rang…it was time for lunch…and Sakura's surprise.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out, leaving everyone else still staring at the painting. They made their way to the lunch room and finally noticed that Naruto and Hinata were not with them. They looked at one another and ran into different directions.

Sakura found Naruto outside the school, being held down by four of Sasuke's buddies while one repeatedly hit him in the solar plexus, winding him. Sakura's eyes glowed silver and she put on her black, fingerless glove. Making sure that she didn't use full power, Sakura leapt right in front of them and made a large crater in the hard dirt, unbalancing Naruto's attackers.

Naruto rolled onto his side and spit out a little blood. He looked up at Sakura with dazed eyes. She reached down with one hand and warm, green chakra flowed into the bruised flesh she was sure hid behind his long sleeve black shirt.

"Stay down…let me finish this…it's my fault you weren't protected…" Naruto would have argued, if he could have spoke…or moved for that matter. Sakura straightened and glared at the five boys that had attacked her friend.

Sakura let out a roar and punched the ground right in front of them. Earth went flying everywhere as she made a crater the size of a Buick. Her hair floated around her as she glared at them again, eyes glowing silver.

"You EVER mess with my friends again and I'll make your grave the same way…got that!?" she gritted out, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. All five boys nodded, fear evident in their faces and their scents.

"Now leave, and don't come back." she hissed. They didn't move fast enough to suit her so she struck the ground again, sending a crack their way. They ran like hell, trying not to fall in the crevice she had created.

Sakura turned around and helped Naruto up like he hadn't been struggling the whole time to get to his feet. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his stomach, which wasn't the least bit sore. Sakura gave him a weird look.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked, arching a brow and putting her hands on her hips. Naruto looked away and Sakura could tell this was something he didn't like to talk about.

"My fighting is too erratic. I lose control easily and people get hurt." he said, scratching the back of his head and scowling at his feet. Sakura gave him a smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know the perfect people to help. You'll be meeting my operatives after school today. They are part of my PI team. We can figure something out for you Naruto." she chuckled at the hopeful and completely happy look on his face.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he hugged her and then ran ahead of her. She just smiled and followed him to the lunch room. She wondered how Gaara was faring with finding Hinata.

Gaara could sense the Hyuuga girl, but he couldn't see her. A smack drew his attention. He looked out into the outside eating area and saw three or four girls surround the young Hyuuga. They were mocking her, from what he could hear.

"You think you're better than us or something? Why won't you talk to any of us!? We've seen you talk to that Haruno girl and the Sabaku siblings, even that baka Uzumaki, but you act like you're too good to talk to us." one of the taller girls slapped her again. There were tears in the girl's eyes and it pissed Gaara off.

He appeared between the girls and Hinata with a whirl of sand. His eyes were angry and hard, his posture tense. They could see the veins in his hands popping out slightly. All of them stepped back.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing to Hinata-chan!?" he growled, making the other four girls hide behind their leader. The tall girl that had slapped Hinata gulped and attempted to glare back.

"She refuses to talk to us. I thought maybe if I rattled a few of her teeth she might not be such a snobbish bitch and talk to us." the girl said, then looked away from his intense glare. Gaara growled again and took a step towards the girls.

"She has spoken to NO ONE in almost two years you stupid bitch. She just started talking to us today and we have known her since grade school. What makes you think she would talk to someone she doesn't even know when she has JUST started talking again!?" he yelled at them, veins popping out on his forehead. He noticed several of the girls started crying and the others had tears in their eyes.

He felt small hands on his arm and looked back at Hinata, who shook her head 'no.' He bowed his head to her and then glared back at the other girls. "She has asked me not to punish you…but if you EVER do this again…there won't be enough left of you to identify." he hissed then turned away from the now bawling girls.

"Sakura-chan was very worried about you Hinata-chan. As was I…and Naruto will worry as well if we don't find them soon." he said gently, motioning her to go ahead of him. She smiled and nodded at him, walking in the direction of the lunch room. Gaara and Hinata had just walked into the packed lunch room when he heard a delighted yell from across the cafeteria.

"Gaara-kun!" he looked up to see emerald eyes and long black hair sailing at him. Before he knew it, Sakura had her legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts pressed to his face, nearly smothering him. She then leaned down and took his mouth in a voracious kiss. He was shocked, but he supported her weight with his hands on her bottom. He responded to her kiss after a few seconds, but it was interrupted by the need to breath.

As they broke the kiss, Sakura leaned down and whispered in his ear. "That will put the gay rumors to rest. Surprise Panda-chan…" she licked his ear lobe, then made a show of sliding her body down his as she dismounted him.

Several people in the room looked scandalized. Most were jealous: guys because they weren't Gaara, girls because their guys were wishing they were Gaara. Naruto burst into laughter and Hinata blushed the ultimate shade red and made her way quickly to Naruto.

As Hinata passed her, Sakura noticed a palm print on the side of the girl's face, even through her blush. She gave Gaara a questioning look, and his only response was jerking his head towards a group of five girls who were hiding in a corner, bawling. Sakura's eyes blazed and she started towards the girls, only to have two strong hands clamp down on her hips and pull her roughly to the owner.

"They have been thoroughly terrified, mitsukai-chan. I threatened them with the wrath of the desert should they ever touch her again." he whispered in her ear, making her scowl at the girls. She felt him nuzzle her neck and she practically melted into him.

"They better be glad you are really good at distracting me panda-chan." she teased and turned around to face him. She smiled up at him and kissed him, giving the whole cafeteria a good show.

Tsunade's head came up when Genma rushed in, his face red and his eyes wide. "The new student, Haruno Sakura, just jumped on Sabaku Gaara and kissed his right in front of everyone in the cafeteria!" Tsunade sweat dropped, knowing the perverted thoughts going through her assistant's head. The three young men loitering around her office snapped their heads toward Genma, who paid them no attention.

"At least the rumor that he's gay will stop circulating." Tsunade chuckled, thinking about how her little sister would react to those rumors. "I have a feeling those rumors are what prompted this turn of events. Haruno-san seems very protective of Sabaku-san." Tsunade waited until her assistant agreed and left, then burst into laughter.

"My joji is growing up!" she fake-cried, clasping her hands. She chuckled as the three males in her company sweat dropped. "I'm kidding. Knowing her, she jumped him to stop the rumor that he's gay. Though she could have done it for fun…wouldn't put that past her." Tsunade chuckled again as all three boys blushed and looked away.

"You've never seen her like this have you?" she asked, amused. They shook their heads in denial. She chuckled again, then leaned back.

"She's never been that big of a flirt. She really likes Gaara, it's obvious when she talks about him or looks at him. The first day they met she blushed so much that she could have been mistaken for a tomato." she outright laughed at their shocked faces.

"I have never seen Sakura-sama blush before…" Choji said, looking at the other two to see if they had. Both shook their heads no. Tsunade laughed again and waved them off.

"Go explore, or scout, or whatever it is you guys do." she said and went back to her paperwork. The three decided to hide out near the lunch room and see just how their boss interacted with this new male. All three disappeared.

Neji was dizzy from the amount of blood that pooled in his face. He was a bright crimson color when he finally made it to the steps of the Academy's hospital. Sai landed appeared not too far away from him, but there was no sight of Shikamaru and Temari. Neji smiled as he remembered just how cozy the two had gotten on the way here.

Not even five seconds after the thought came into his head, this missing duo appeared. Neji arched a brow and Shikamaru pointed down at Temari. "She had to take a bathroom break chief. Not everyone is adept at shutting off normal bodily functions…" Shikamaru trailed off as his captain gave him an intense scowl, but that is not what shut him up.

Temari rubbing his thigh was what was keeping him quiet. She leaned back and whispered to him, "Your friend is not very adept at controlling normal bodily functions around Ten-chan. Check out that tent he's sporting. I think he really likes her." Temari's arm was curled around his neck; bringing his head close to her face. Shikamaru grunted, but covertly looked nonetheless. He didn't feel so bad for having one himself since even his stoic captain seemed to be having troubles.

"And just why are you paying attention to that part of his anatomy, Temari?" Shikamaru growled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him, letting her feel that Neji wasn't the only excited one around.

"Because it's waking Tenten up." she chuckled and watched as Tenten attempted to remove whatever was sticking into her side. Shikamaru bit his lip to stifle his laughter.

Neji felt something groping his…personal arsenal. He could feel most of the blood flowing downwards once more as the groping became insistent. He heard a soft growl and a whine and looked down to see Tenten groping him. Considering almost all of his blood was in what she was groping, it was a miracle that he could muster a blush as dark as the one that stained his face.

Sai, who normally never showed emotion, was smiling like a fool and even covering his mouth to stifle a chuckle at his captain's predicament (pun not intended…lol…but it is funny). Neji could only stand there and stare as she continued groping him until she had shifted into a new comfortable position and fell back into a deep sleep.

Neji was able to move now that she wasn't playing with him anymore. He practically ran to the nurse's station, only to find it empty. He heard growling then and knew Kiba was around here somewhere. Neji took off in the opposite direction of the growling, knowing that two aroused males and one that was half naked would startle the girl Kiba was protecting.

As soon as he saw an empty room with several beds in it, he went in and laid Tenten on the nearest one. He then proceeded to the nearest rest room to take care of his problem. Shikamaru saw his captain dart into a room, then dart back out, arms empty. He went to the room his captain had come out of to see Tenten curled up on one of the beds.

Shikamaru laid Temari on the bed closest to Tenten and sat down on the edge, watching the blonde as she stroked the loose hairs from the brunette's face. A vision of her doing the same to a small dark headed boy with a pineapple pony tail flashed before his eyes, making him shake his head.

Temari removed the pins that kept Tenten's hair up and carefully unrolled the buns. She combed through the brunette's long tresses with her fingers. Temari noticed the hair fell to her mid back as she lay curled in a ball on the hospital bed.

Shikamaru watched her play with Tenten's hair and imagined her playing with his, which made his member twitch with interest. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on something else. He heard her humming in a breathy voice and it made him think of what she would sound like under him. He stiffened even more, and I don't mean his back.

Temari noticed his tent getting bigger and chuckled silently. She got to her knees and put her head on his shoulder. "You should go take care of that before it gets too painful, Shika-_kun_." she made the suffix a caress and he wasn't sure he could take it. He turned to her and smirked playfully.

"I would much rather you take care of it for me, yayu." he husked, pulling her onto his lap. He gave her an appraising look. She had on hip hugger black jeans, an off the shoulders lavender shirt, and white pumas. He ground himself against her bottom and laughed softly when she squeaked and bolted out of his lap.

"Hentai!" she hissed at him, her face red. She watched him smirk at her and hold up his hands in surrender.

"You are such a troublesome woman." he chuckled and grabbed her arm as she took a swing at him. He twisted her until she landed on the bed under him. He nuzzled her, making her to gasp. Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to look up and see Sai, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked a light blush on his usually stoic features. Temari almost turned purple she blushed so badly.

Shikamaru growled at him and said "Five more seconds and you would have been, baka." Temari hit him in the shoulder, making him grunt. "What!?" he demanded, giving her a teasing scowl.

Temari stuck her tongue out at him, only to yelp when he took it into his mouth, suckling it gently. Sai's blush turned redder and he made a hasty exit. Shikamaru groaned and pressed against Temari, making her gasp, and allowing his access to her mouth. He kissed her thoroughly, and they both gasped desperately for air when the kiss finally broke.

Shikamaru laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Temari put her hands on his neck, kneading the tension from his muscles. Soon, he was fast asleep. Temari smiled and decided to rest as well. Seconds later, she was asleep.

Twenty minutes after rushing out of the room to use the restroom, Neji stalked back in only to find Shikamaru sleeping on top of Temari, his head cushioned by her breasts and his hips tucked between her legs. Had he not been sure that the girl was too shy, he might have thought they'd done it right there.

Grunting, Neji walked over to where Tenten was sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and noticed her hair was down. He ran his fingers through the soft tresses and smiled. No one was around to see it, so he allowed it. Neji felt Tenten shiver and noticed she shifted closer to him.

"Must be searching for warmth…" he muttered to himself. She went to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. He lay down and propped his head on his hand and looked down at her. He gasped when she rolled over and situated herself against him, head on his chest, breasts pressed tightly against his stomach. He hesitantly put his hand behind her head and held her to him, happy to have any type of contact with her, and not really sure as to why.

Kiba growled contently as he felt Ino clutching at him. He didn't know why…but he liked being with this girl. Even after the abuse he had suffered at the boarding house, this woman made him burn. Kiba nuzzled her wherever he could reach, rubbing his scent all over her.

Ino could feel him rubbing against her and was surprised that she wasn't terrified. She was vaguely aware of what was going on, but she was still sleeping. Her subconscious drug up everything she knew about Inuzukas. She remembered her dad telling her that when a male Inuzuka found a female he was interested in, he would 'mark' her with his scent and displays of dominance. She wondered if that was what he was doing. Her wondering was cute short when she felt him rubbing up her thighs, just above her breasts, her hips, and her sides.

She felt him twitching in his sleep and it reminded her of a dog dreaming of chasing a car. She felt a rumble and guessed he must have hit a bad part of his dream. She was completely taken off guard when he cupped her breast possessively and shoved his hand between her legs, as if he were covering that part of her.

"Mine." he growled, then he was quiet again, but he didn't move his hands. Ino's subconscious filed this event away and she smiled in her sleep.

000000000000

Just so you know...there will be one lemon for all the couples and multiple lemons between Gaara and Sakura, that is why it is a Gaa/Saku fic! Enjoy!

Ch. glossary:

yayu-->tease


	14. Bets and Tests

A/N: This is just an advanced warning...this is going to be a long story and it will probably have a few sequels detailing the relationships of each couple. as is mandatory for everyone that is not Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own Naruto or any related characters. I just want to clarify, that the Karin in my story is not the one from the Naruto series. I didn't even know there was a Karin until someone told me. The girl in my story is my own, named after one of my friends that adores Kankuro.

CH. 14: Bets and Tests

For Sakura, the next few classes seemed to drag on. They had finished their lunches, which were amazing good considering they were made by a health nut, and had gone to their next class. Their Sensei had stood at the front of the class and coughed the whole time, so they had worked out of work books. When the bell had rung, they had run to the next class: Biology with Sakura's brother-in-law, though she didn't reveal herself.

All they had done in that class was clean equipment, much to the student's dismay. When the bell finally released them, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and they ran to Sakura's favorite class: health. When they walked into the room, there were diagrams of muscles, tissue, bone structure and many other charts that Gaara did not recognize. Sakura, however, had stars in her eyes.

She went to each chart individually and checked them for accuracy. She noticed several older charts that she knew were outdated. She made a mental note to inform the instructor. A tall man with dark glasses and an air of superiority walked into the classroom and noticed her. He gave her a haughty glance, then went to his desk.

"Sensei…" Sakura said, smiling at the man. He looked at her and arched one brow.

"Yes? Have I seen you before." He asked. She looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place her. He noticed she was pointing to several of his self drawn charts. His chest puffed proudly, until she spoke.

"Those charts are incorrect Sensei. The proportions of the several of the more intricate sections of the body are slightly off." She was still smiling, like she had NOT just called his drawings wrong. He felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

"And just HOW would a nineteen year old GIRL know if my diagrams are correct or not?" he hissed, his face red. He noticed the change in her immediately. She stiffened, and she raised herself to her full height. Her emerald eyes turned cold and her smile disappeared.

"This nineteen year old GIRL can answer any medical question you throw at her, SIR." He was taken aback by her attitude and her challenge. He glared her behind his glasses. More students had arrived since they had been 'chatting' including three he'd never seen before. They were hovering close to the back, being inconspicuous and staring at the girl in front of him.

He couldn't shake the sense of familiarity she held for him, but still couldn't place her. "We shall see about that. Take your seat then." he said, almost a sneer. She turned sharply on her heel and strode to where Gaara was sitting by the windows. She was so angry that she didn't notice three of her operatives were sitting in the shadows in the back of the classroom.

At the back, in the shadows, there was a betting pool going. "Ten says she shows him up using words." Lee said, reluctant to believe his beautiful boss would resort to violence right off the bat.

"Twenty five says she gives him a verbal lashing, then uses her psychic powers to scare the shit out of him." Choji said, scarfing down one of the bento boxes from the cafeteria.

"Hundred-fifty says she rips his charts off the wall and points out each and every mistake he made after he tries to stump her with more advanced medical procedures and terms." Shino said, holding out his hand. They all shook and looked down at Sakura, who was fuming at the teachers insolence.

Gaara noticed she was more than a little upset. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed, getting her attention. She looked at him and was instantly calmed by his emotionless face and burning eyes. She reached up and tunneled her hand into his hair. She looked out the window, trying to further dissipate her anger towards the stupid health teacher.

She could hear the man babbling, but wasn't paying him any attention. She knew all the stuff he was spouting off anyways. It was basic medical knowledge she had mastered at twelve. Her attention returned to the man when he slammed his book on the desk in front of her in an attempt to get her attention.

"It seems that our little miss know it all doesn't think she needs to pay attention. Well, if that is so, then what is Anastomosis?" he looked at her smugly until he heard her murmur.

"He's joking right? That is so fucking easy…" she said this quietly, then said a little louder, "A procedure to connect healthy sections of tubular structures in the body after the diseased portion has been surgically removed." she didn't even blink and he noticed that her book wasn't even on her desk. He frowned and looked down at her bag.

"Where is your book miss?" he prompted for her name.

"You can call me Sakura, and my book is in my bag, along with every other book I haven't opened today." She said tartly. He went to kick her bag to check for how truthful she was being when he was stopped by a bone crushing grip on his shin.

"You kick my bag, and I'll break it." she hissed, picking the bag up with her other hand. She opened it to reveal a small Calico kitten sleeping in one of the secured pouches. Her gaze softened as soon as she saw the kitten.

"I had wondered where she got to…" Gaara muttered, picking the kitten up and ignoring its protesting mewls at being moved. He stuck the little thing in his vest, where it would be much safer. Sakura beamed at him, but he just looked away and blushed. He couldn't help it he had a soft spot for her cat.

Her teacher scowled and relaxed. Sensing his submission, Sakura let go of his leg. He stepped back with a slight limp. He scowled at her. "That first answer must have been easy. What is Brachytherapy?" He would not lose this one. Hardly anyone not in the medical field had ever heard of this.

Sakura sighed and gave him a penetrating look. "A procedure in which radioactive material sealed in needles, seeds, wires, or catheters is placed into the body. Also called internal radiation, implant radiation, or interstitial radiation therapy. Can be used in treating cancer. Can be used in the treatment of blood vessels affected by heart disease." she looked so bored that he was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she knew that it was.

"We can go at this all day Ebisu-sensei, but the results will be the same. Any question you ask me, I will answer, and you will only get angrier. However, there are a few things I would like to show you." She got up and walked to the three charts she had noticed had inaccuracies. She ripped them off the wall and brought them to him. She put two on her desk, and held up the third one.

"First of all, this muscles, does not stretch this far down. It stops right along here, connecting to bone. There is another muscles that almost overlays it that starts here." she pointed out the inaccuracies on the muscle chart. She then grabbed the internal organ chart.

"The liver, bile ducts, and gallbladder are part of the biliary system and should be labeled as such, not as 'Waste System'." she laid that chart down and went to the last chart.

"And Chakra, while not a prevalent medical field at the moment, does not flow like this. It starts here, then travels out to the extremities. The way to remember it, is to think of it as a circulatory system that starts at the stomach and flows outward from there. There are Eight Chakra gates located at various parts of the body. Only someone with extreme physical prowess can unlock seven of the eight gates. All eight gates being unlocked causes death, being as the Eighth Gate is the Death Gate." She looked at him, but didn't give him time to say anything. She rolled the charts up and slapped them against his chest.

"These charts are four years outdated. There have been major medical advancements and discoveries since these charts were drawn. You might want to check with the Medical Journal or The Kagure Medical Advancements department before you start teaching with these charts." she said, and sat down. She smiled at him and put her hand back in Gaara's hair, staring out the window again.

In the back of the room, Choji and Lee were each giving Shino one hundred and fifty dollars for winning the bet. He stuck it somewhere and chuckled softly. "Seems that I know our boss the best next to Neji and Sai." He heard two grumbles of 'lucky bastard' and they leaned back in their chairs.

Ebisu was dumbfounded. He could not figure out how this nineteen year old girl knew more about medical procedures and functions than he, at thirty-four, did. "Just who are you that you know about the Medical Journal and The Kagure Medical Advancements department. Those are for key members of the medical field." he scowled and threw his charts into the trash can. The girl looked back at him, boredom written all over her face.

"Because the last fifteen articles published in the Journal and the last thirty-seven reports of new advancements to the department were made by me." she smirked as she heard him gasp. She also felt his heart skip erratically and her face became worried.

"Ebisu-sensei, I must ask you to sit down right where you are and do not move. You are going to have a cardiac embolism if you don't calm yourself immediately." she reached into a hidden compartment in her messenger bad and produced a small medical bag. She took out a needle and drew a few ccs of something Gaara could not identify.

Sakura knelt before the now sitting Ebisu and injected the liquid into his arm. He hissed a little at the pain, but Sakura had no time to console him. She put two fingers to him pulse, which was starting to regulate itself. She glared at the older man, who sweat dropped.

"I would have thought that with your training and age you would be smart enough to seek medical help for this. I'm calling Shizune to have you transported to the hospital for immediate transfer over to Kagure Medical. My staff there will immediately put the stint in so that you can return to teaching before this year lets out. I will inform the Godaime that I will be your doctor until your full recovery." She noticed the man's eyelids drooping as the drug took effect.

"Who…who ARE you!?" he asked, his voice light. Sakura turned and yelled at a student to go get Shizune and several orderlies to take Ebisu to the hospital.

"My name is Doctor Haruno Sakura. I am the youngest person to ever pass the boards and practice in the Country of Fire." she went about preparing him for immediate evacuation.

"I…read about you…in Science Magazine. You passed your boards at fifteen, ne? You have been the head of Kagure Medical for four years…that's how you knew my charts were off…" she heard him whisper, then saw him smile. His eyes were unfocused as his glasses slipped off his face.

"I have a celebrity in my class…and I just tried to outsmart the youngest doctor in the world…with minor medical procedures." his voice trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sakura monitored his vitals using her psychic skills as she listened for Shizune and the gurney. She could feel Ebisu's pulse slow dangerously. Panicking, she yelled "Shino, Lee, Choji! I need you STAT!" the three appeared in front of her, kneeling.

"Hai, Haruno-sama?" Shino looked at her panicked face. He stood, knowing what she wanted. "We will get him there immediately Haruno-sama. Do not fret yourself." Shino's calm voice made her feel much better. She allowed the three men to lift Ebisu carefully, then they just disappeared.

Five minutes after they were gone, she heard the gurney wheels making their way to the classroom. The student burst inside, Shizune and three orderlies behind him.

"Where is Ebisu-san!?" Shizune yelled, looking around. Sakura arched a brow and crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them accidentally.

"On his way to Kagure Medical thanks to several of my employees. He would have been dead by the time you got here, Shizune-san. Though I can tell that it was not YOUR fault." Sakura said dryly, glaring at one orderly in particular. She could tell by his aura that the man had recently been unconscious, and Saiki could smell dog all over him.

"Shizune…I think it's time to go see the Godaime…we have things to discuss before school ends." Sakura turned to Gaara and smiled at him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Gaara-kun…would you mind taking the other students to Gai-sensei. We can't leave them in here, and you are the only one that can assure all the student will get there instead of slacking off. Can you do that for me…Panda-chan?" she whispered his nickname in his ear as she hugged him. He found himself agreeing even though he really didn't want to.

Sakura released him and turned to the medics. Her eyes hardened to that of Dr. Haruno Sakura. "All of you…come with me. Shizune, bring the gurney…we are going to need it." the last part of her statement was hear only by Shizune, who noticed Sakura glaring at the dark headed orderly she had found unconscious in the west wing hallway.

Neji woke upon hearing rushing around in the hallway outside the room. He got up, careful not to wake Tenten, and looked out. There were orderlies and a single black haired nurse rushing around outside. He grabbed one of the orderlies and asked him what was going on.

"The health teacher has collapsed in his classroom. There is a young lady trying to keep him from slipping unconscious, but we have to transport him to Kagure immediately." the orderly rushed off once more, trying to get everything they would need.

"Sakura-sama…" he whispered, then noticed Tenten shit, reaching for him where he'd been. She whined in her sleep when she couldn't find him. He smiled and shit the door, locking it so that no one would burst in and wake the girls up.

He noticed that Temari and Shikamaru had shifted in their sleep and he couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped. Temari's head was in the crook of Shikamaru's neck, her hands against his chest like she was about to push him away, only her fists were curled in his shirt.

One leg was thrown over his hip, while the other was nestled between his legs. Shikamaru's right hand was groping her ass, while his left hand was cupping one of her breasts. His head was resting on top of hers, his face lax with sleep. He chuckled again and walked back over to Tenten. he sat in the same spot he had been lying in earlier and watched her sleep.

He almost jumped off the bed when she shift, wrapping her arms around him waist and rubbing her face in the crotch of his pants. He blushed a deep red and tried to move, but she growled and hugged him closer to her. She nuzzled his hip and her breathing evened out into deep sleep once more.

Neji gulped and couldn't help but wonder what Sai was doing at this very moment.

Sai stood in the corner of Tsunade's office, hidden in the shadows, as the Godaime finished her never ending paperwork. He watched her sigh, stretch, then lean back in her chair. Sai cleared his throat to make his presence known. He noticed she didn't jump like most people did. Then he heard her chuckle.

"You forget Sai, I am an older version of your boss, only with blonde hair and hazel eyes. We both share the same bloodline, so we are alike in a lot of ways. Our psychic abilities are one of them. I knew you were there the instant you appeared. I merely allowed you to calm yourself as you seemed extremely embarrassed about something." she turned and looked at the dark painter.

"My apologies, Godaime-sama. I did not mean to offend you by not taking your relationship to Haruno-shishou into account." Sai bowed low, signaling his deep apologies. To his surprise, Tsunade laughed.

"You don't have to apologize. Unlike my sister, I have no problem digging into your mind to figure you out. I can see clearly how the scientists stripped you of emotion. I also see what caused you all that embarrassment you seem to be feeling, despite the behavioral modifications." she chuckled as he blushed again. She motioned him to sit in one of the chairs that were by the bookcase, to the left of her desk.

"I am not sure how to process these feeling because I do not ever remember having them before." he said, taking his paint brush and scroll off his back. "Everyone on our team is a little disconcerted that we are in a situation where our emotions are having a significant hold over us. I have never before considered which gender I prefer sexually…where as the other men seem content with the females friends of Haruno-shishou. She, herself, seems to prefer male company in this aspect. I am confused, because I do not feel that for any female I have ever encountered, and yet…I have for a male. What does this mean Godaime-sama?" the boy looked so confused that Tsunade couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"It means that you merely prefer the company of your own gender. There is nothing wrong with that. There are many people who prefer same-sex relationships. You must follow what instinct tells you." Tsunade smiled at the boy. She couldn't tell him to 'follow his heart' because she knew from being in his mind that he wouldn't understand that. Instinct he understood.

Sai processed what she said and nodded. "I will take your advice, Godaime-sama. You are my shishou's older sibling. I trust your judgment in this area that I am unfamiliar with." Sai stood and bowed once more. He then disappeared without a trace. Tsunade sighed and looked down at her desk.

"I just hope Shino doesn't hurt him. He's been through enough without being rejected by one of the only people he has a bond with." She rolled her shoulders and got back to work.

Kiba woke to the sound of running feet in the hallway. Akamaru was in the room once more and Kiba arched a brow at him. Akamaru gave a soft woof of explanation and Kiba nodded in understanding.

He gently caressed Ino's hair, which fell down to below that nice ass of hers. Kiba blushed at the thought that had just crossed through his head. He also blushed when he noticed his scent all over her, and almost died when he realized where his hands were.

He was tried to remove them, but her legs clamped around his hand, trapping it there, and she moaned when she felt his hand slip on her breast. He could also smell the arousal that came from her when this happened. He sat there, frozen, and just let her scent flow over him, into him.

He growled possessively and bent his head to her neck. He sniffed and licked it, causing her to moan again and her scent to spike. He nipped her shoulder lightly, leaving only a tiny mark of his claim on her, then continued to check her over for injuries.

He took his coat from around her and blushed when her breasts lay bare before him. He made a mental note to ask Sakura for some clothes for her. She had a few bruises here and there, some scratches and a few lacerations. He growled menacingly at the site.

"I'll kill the bastard that did this…" he started licking the lacerations on her thighs, cleaning them. He noticed that her gown was gone and looked for her, only to find it in shreds by the side of the bed. He growled again and barked a few things out at Akamaru. "Go get my pack out of the Godaime's office Akamaru. I don't like her being bare like this. She's been through enough without orderlies ogling her when they check on her."

The white dog jumped out the open window (Kiba had opened it before he lay down with her because it was hot) and rushed off to do what Kiba told him to. Kiba traced her face with his fingers and 'purred' at her.

"Hitome…go 'way…" she pushed at him, obviously not aware that it wasn't a cat purring at her. He grunted as she shoved a little harder. He stopped the growling that made it feel like he was purring at her and she stopped pushing at him.

"She must have a cat at home…" he said, then grimaced. He had never been overly fond of cats. He just hoped she wasn't very attached to it. He heard her grumble again.

"Fucking cat…gonna hurt it…mom cry though…stupid cat…" she turned in his arms, grumbling about what was obviously her mother's cat. Kiba got a toothy grin and waited for Akamaru. The big white dog bounded in through the window, a large knapsack in his jaws.

He took out a pair of black boxer shorts and a large white tee-shit and put them on her. She rolled around in his lap several times, making it slow goings, but he just chuckled at her and kept pulling the clothes on her.

He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair after the clothes were securely around her. When he was sure she was fully covered, he looked over at Akamaru. "I don't like it here…I'm going to take her to the Godaime's office and wait for Sakura-san there. Let's go Akamaru." Having made up his mind, he stood and walked over to the dog, and gave the pack to him. Holding Ino with one hand, he held the other in front of him, two fingers stuck in front of his face, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

0000000000000000

o.O what kind of drama will start when Sakura and her little entourage get to Tsunade's office and Kiba and Ino are there. The orderly who molested Ino is with the, that is why Sakura is in such a pissy mood with the guy. And how will Gaara nd Kankuro react to Shikamaru feeling up their older sister? How will SHE react for that matter!? And what is going to happen to Neji if he keeps blushing like Hinata does in the series!? Find out in the next episode of cheesy la-la music Paradise...FOUND!!!! (Habit is sweat dropping at own cheesiness...lol)

Ch. glossary:

shishou--> master (Sai refers to her as master because she is the one that saved him from the scientists who stripped him of emotions. He feels like he owes her his life)


	15. Secret if SHINOBI

A/N: I won't be going into too much detail on the others' tragic pasts until I start writing about individual couples. Like Kiba's issues with powerful women or Sai's confusion regarding Shino. But I will do individual stories to explain their pasts and how the girls help them deal (or is Sai's case, if Shino is willing to help him). I really like this chapter, and i hope you will too. As always, props to the man that made Naruto...you rock man! But I'm borrow them for this fic, if you don't mind. You can still own them, but mine are mine and the plot is too.

CH. 15: Secret of SHINOBI

Tenten shifted, and she could tell that she was still partly asleep, but she was slowly waking up. She felt warmth under her and nuzzled it, thinking it was her pillow. Her 'pillow' gasped and she suddenly felt something hard press against her cheek.

She grumbled and opened her eyes about half an inch. All she could see was black. She lifted her head, and was met with some more black. She turned her head to the left and was met with…fishnet?

A soft groan had her head whipping up to see a sleeping Neji, wrapped up in her arms like he was her body pillow. She blushed and then looked down, only to blush more. She had her head in his lap…his crotch to be exact. She just gaped up at him, noticing he hand one hand on her head and the other twisted in the sheet of the bed. She blushed as she realized it must have been torture for him with her nuzzling him like she knew she must have done.

Tenten smirked and decided to play a little trick on the older male. She closed her eyes once more and nuzzled his crotch again. She felt his breathing hitch. She fought a smile and opened her mouth, on the pretense of a yawn, while it was over the head of his erection.

She heard him curse, then felt him buck against her face with just enough force to send her tumbling off the bed backwards. She yelped, her hand reaching out for something to catch her. It just so happened that 'something' was his shirt. She landed on her head, but not before she heard something rip.

She felt her toes hit the linoleum as her shoulders lay flat on the floor and her back was flush to the hospital bed. She whined and glared upwards, one eye open. She noticed there was black fabric hanging off the side of the bed, and it was then she saw the wide, pale eyes of the man she had been fondling. She blushed violently, remembering what she had been doing to him.

As the two stared at each other, cursing was heard from the other side of the room. "Fucking loud brothers…" came Temari's voice. Both looked in the direction of the two and they both laughed lightly.

The slight laughter woke Shikamaru up, who lifted his head slightly and blushed when his mind was no longer hazy. He tried to untangle himself from Temari, but she clamped her leg around his and dug her nails into the flesh of his chest. He yelped and glowered at the sleeping woman.

His left hand twitched and he noticed something warm and soft in it. He looked at it and his mouth fell open. His hand twitched several more times and a trickle of blood rolled over his upper lip and down to his chin.

Hoping to Kami-sama his right hand wasn't in where he was thinking it might be, he intentionally twitched it, making Temari giggle in her sleep. He felt something large, soft, and smooth. He gulped and looked over her shoulder to see himself groping the sleeping female's behind. Blood dripped from the other nostril, following the same general path as the first.

Shikamaru looked over to see Tenten staring at him from the floor, upside down, and Neji sitting on the bed on all fours looking at him. It looked like he had been peering over the side at Tenten, judging from the angle of the ripped shirt.

Shikamaru arched his brow and smirked at the two, making both of them blush and look back at each other. Neji was getting an up close look at her ass and Tenten was getting a free look at his bare, muscular chest. She could see the muscles rippling each time he shifted his weight from one hand to the other.

Shikamaru jumped slightly when he felt Temari nuzzling his neck. He also felt her nip him lightly, then she giggled. Shikamaru blushed crimson and scratched the back of his head with his hand that had been cupping her breast. She whined at the loss of heat and pressed more tightly against him, flattening her breasts against his chest. Shikamaru felt drool slipping out of his mouth and wiped it away, feeling embarrassed.

Shikamaru locked eyes with Neji and a silent agreement was made between them. No one was ever going to find out about this.

"Gaara…do you think Sakura-chan will be okay? I mean, those orderlies were looking her up and down, and she can't exactly use her strength on them. She'd kill them." Naruto popped up out of no where. Gaara just arched his non existent brow and looked at him.

"Sakura can handle a few orderlies. They are pansies…even that idiot Sasuke can beat them up." Gaara replied, but he didn't like Sakura and Shizune being alone with those bastards, even for the walk to Tsunade's office. Making a hand seal, there was suddenly two Gaaras. The real one disappeared in a cloud of sand while the other stood there, glaring.

Naruto talked to the clone like it was the real Gaara as students started filing out of the locker rooms. The clone didn't speak, but it's facial expressions mimicked that of it's original.

Naruto's face lit up when Hinata came out in the short sleeved shirt and bikini bottoms that made up their gym uniform. Hinata gave the two boys a strange look, then quietly activated her Byakugan. She giggled and deactivated it, walking over to the two figures.

"He couldn't take it, could he Naruto-kun?" She asked, gesturing to the clone. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. They laughed together and waited on their teacher.

"So…what do you think Sakura-chan was so upset about a bit ago? It was like someone had scratched her bike and refused to fix it." Naruto's voice was low. They had been keeping a low profile while Hinata regained strength in her voice. Between not talking for a year and talking in low whispers for the last year, her voice was very weak.

"I would say it had something to do with Ino being as she was glaring at that orderly, who seemed rather fidgety. I also heard Shizune reaming him for being asleep in the hallway." Hinata's heart broke when she thought of what had happened to Ino.

She could vaguely remember a blonde pony tail tickling her face when the doctors in the emergency room took her and then transferred her to Kagure Medical on Fourth Street.

She saw Naruto's face darken at the mention of Ino. Hinata knew that Naruto didn't like the other blonde, but then again, he didn't like a lot of people because they were always mean to her. Hinata tugged on his shirt, making him look at her.

"N-Naruto-kun…there's something you should know. Uhm…I think Ino is the one that carried me to the hospital after…youknowwhathappened." the last part came out so quickly Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Only after what she said registered did he stare at her.

"Why do you say this now Hinata?" he asked his eyes curious. Hinata looked away and found a few people glaring at their trio.

"I-I've been getting memory fragments…ever since Sakura-chan touched me. I remember feeling limp, scared. I felt something tickle my face and I looked at it, though my eyes were slightly glazed. I remember a long blonde pony tail. That's as far as the memory goes as of yet." She whispered, twiddling her fingers together.

Naruto's eyes filled with emotions and he gathered her into a hug. She hugged him back, a single tear falling down her face. It was Naruto's turn to make a confession. "The reason…I'm so hostile to Ino, is because I recognized her voice over the phone that night, even as choked up and hoarse as it was. I thought she had something to do with what happened to you…but…now that you say this…it makes me wonder if the pain I sensed in her was actually real. We both know that Ino is great at manipulating people to believe what she wants them to…I thought she was trying to cover up for _him._" Naruto hissed the last word, his hold on her tightening.

Hinata looked up at him and then said something that shocked him so badly he almost fell. "Ino is the one that came to me when I was kicked out of my home. She is the one that snuck into my house and retrieved many of my things for me and she is the one that dropped me off at your house. She is also the one that comforted me when I cried at the hospital and you weren't there. I never really thought about that…" she trailed off and looked in the direction of the school's hospital.

"That's why he did it…that's why he raped her. I was supposed to be an example, but she went behind his back and helped me. He must have found out and punished her, like he did me…" Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she said what they were both thinking. Naruto's head bent down to kiss her tears away.

"AHHH…what a delightful display of youthfulness!" came a cry from across the gym. Both teens sweat dropped and turned to see a man in a green jumpsuit bounding towards them. They looked at one another, then towards Gaara's clone, which was now a puddle of sand. The two took off towards the rest of the students…hand in hand.

Shino, Lee, and Choji were standing around the waiting room for the written report they knew Sakura would want. A short, brunette nurse walked over to them and asked them if they needed anything. All three of them declined. She bowed and walked away, winking at them over her shoulder.

"Which one of us you think that was meant for?" Lee asked a smirk on his face. Shino knew it wasn't him…that nurse knew who he was and what his special talents were. She wasn't into bugs. He looked at his two team mates and then back at the nurse, who kept looking up covertly and smiling if she got caught peaking at them. Her trajectory was pointing towards Choji.

"Fifteen says it's Shino." Lee had a smile on his face once more, giving his captain a teasing look. Shino grunted and looked at Choji, who was slowly figuring out the same thing he had. But he didn't want to seem egotistical, so he left it up to Shino, who read the plea in his glance.

"Twenty says it's Lee." Choji muttered, knowing he was going to lose again, but this was for a good cause. He thought the nurse was really cute, and she seemed to like him too. Lee arched one bushy brow and turned his gave on Shino, who smirked behind his mask.

"Forty-five says she's got a thing for Choji and will go to dinner with him tonight at Sakura-san's house if he asks her." Shino saw the surprise on both men's faces. They shook on it and Shino walked over to the girl.

"Michi-chan…how have you been lately?" he asked conversationally. The little nurse looked up at him with a smile. They had met several years ago and she had fallen for him…until she'd seen bugs crawling from the small whole drilled in his skull.

"I'm well Shino-kun…how is the rest of your team doing? I would assume that the man you brought in is not apart of your team considering he is in such bad shape. He acts like a teacher." She stole another glance in his friends' direction and she giggled.

"He is Haruno-sama's sensei at that academy over in Konoha. If not for the law, she wouldn't have to go." he said, and she nodded understandingly. Michi was the nurse that Sakura trusted to get things done around here. She trusts the small brunette with the workings of her hospital.

"Shino-kun…who is the man with reddish brown hair?" she whispered, her eyes shining. Shino chuckled…he loved being right.

"That? That's my team mate, Choji. He was assigned to me after Shikamaru was switched to Neji's team. He asked me who you were as well. He thinks you're beautiful, but he's really shy about girls because he is always teased at school about being large. He's not fat, he's just big boned. His armor makes him look big too. He's very nice, would you like me to introduce you to him?" he asked, his glasses hiding the amusement in his eyes.

Michi blushed and nodded shyly. She clutched her clipboard to her chest and followed him meekly. When they reached the other two, they smiled gently at her, making her relax.

"Guys, this is Michi. She's the one that keeps things together when Haruno-sama is away. She is also the personal nurse assigned out team by Haruno-sama." Shino saw the light blush that stained Choji's face as he looked at the pretty little brunette.

Choji bowed absently, his blush getting bigger. Lee, as always, was oblivious to the two staring at each other. He, instead, asked her about her familiarity with Shino.

"I've been Shino-kun's medic since I was promoted three years ago. He is a really good friend and my little brother adores him. He helped me out when my mother died of cancer. He's like the big brother I never had." she looked at Shino tenderly, as a sister would. Lee couldn't believe he'd lost twice in the same day.

"Michi-san, my name is Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you." Lee smiled at her and she seat dropped.

"A pleasure. And you are?" she blushed when she addressed Choji, and he noticed. He gave her a gentle smile and bowed to her again.

"Akimichi Choji, Michi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." she blushed sweetly once more and looked down. Choji looked at Shino, wanting to know what to do next. Shino tilted his head towards the girl and wiggled his brows as if to say 'Ask her to dinner!'. Choji looked at the floor and blushed.

"Uhm…Michi-san…" he started but she giggled at him and put her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to be so formal…you can call me Michi-chan if you want to." she was blushing just as badly as he was, but she was smiling at him sweetly. Choji scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Right…Michi-chan…would you…be, um, interested in…well, going to dinner with me at Sakura-san's house?" his stuttering ended as he asked the last part quickly. He blushed again and looked at the floor. Michi was surprised…and she was delighted he'd had the courage to ask her.

"Of course Choji-kun…I would love to have dinner with you. And I would love to see Sakura-sama again. She hasn't been in for a while." She cocked her head to the side and smiled, her face glowing with happiness. Lee's jaw hit the floor and he stared at Shino.

"Why don't we leave them alone to discuss their dinner date, Lee." Shino smiled at his friend and the little brunette before walking a ways away and around a corner.

Lee gave him an incredulous stare. "HOW did you know that was going to happen!?" Lee whispered in a conspiratorial voice. Shino looked at the black haired boy and sighed.

"If you took into account the trajectory her eyes had it was easy to trace it to Choji. Even he noticed it but didn't want to be an ass and bet on himself. That's why I won't be collecting from him on this last bet. YOU on the other hand owe me forty-five dollars." Shino held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. Lee's eyes turned to little dots right under his eyes and pouted.

"Keep this up and I'll be giving you my whole paycheck." the bowl cut boy sighed, his weighted wristbands clinking. Shino smiled and disappeared.

Kiba could sense everyone in the room, even if they couldn't sense him. He had decided to remain hidden in one of the many secret walkways behind the bookcases that Akamaru had found. He had decided to wait until Sakura had made her appearance.

He lay on a mattress he had filched from the clinic and allowed Ino to cuddle up to his chest. A small dislodged book right up by his head allowed him to spy on Tsunade, who was staring at the ceiling, her face in a scowl.

Kiba jumped as she spoke. "Sai…I know you're here again. You can't hide from me. Just at least let me see you, so I know you didn't do anything silly. And watch what you say, Kiba has Ino and Akamaru behind my bookcase, waiting on my sister." Kiba looked up to meet her hazel eyes, a smile on her face.

"I didn't like that place." Kiba muttered and looked for Sai. He couldn't see him, but he could smell the ink that clung to the artist continually.

"Thank you for the warning Tsunade-sama, but I do not feel threatened by the Inuzuka hearing what I have to say. He understands me more than anyone else on the squad. Except Sakura-shishou." Sai appeared, standing on the ceiling right where Tsunade had been staring, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sai has trouble processing and communicating his emotions because of the neural stripping and behavioral modifications those bastards at the Center did to him. His inability to feel, while useful when we have to assassinate our targets, often gets any team he is on in a lot of trouble. Most of the operatives won't team with him, except one of the six of our contingent." At Tsunade's questioning glance, he chuckled.

"We six are Sakura-sama's private operatives…all with out own unique kekkei genkai…except for Sai there. He may not have a kekkei genkai, but he sure as hell has abilities no one else does. It's why he is our recon operative." Kiba laughed at the surprised look on Tsunade's face. She couldn't believe how much integral knowledge the young man had. He seemed more of a brute than an intellectual, and she told him so.

"You don't seem like one to pay that close attention or to be able to comprehend such advanced technology. How is it that you can understand all of this and not bat a lash, but when it comes to the simple human anatomy, you are a complete invalid?" Kiba gaped at her, not understanding at first, then growled at her implication.

"Digging into our academic records I see, eh Godaime-sama? Just because I appear to be a brute doesn't mean I can't utilize my brain. Operatives have to be intelligent as well as physically fit." he growled, his eyes glowing feral through the slat in her bookshelf. Tsunade had an 'Oh shit, I'm busted, better fess up' look on her face and sweat dropped.

"I was just checking to make sure that your boys' grades wouldn't suffer while you were here." she grinned cheekily and scratched the back of her head.

"They won't…all six of us put in transfer papers before we left. We were instructed to move here to delve further into the murder of Hatori-sama. Our base of operations will be a house that is behind that of Sakura-shishou." Sai said, and then his head snapped towards the door. Tsunade saw him blend in once more until she could no longer see him and Kiba became very quiet.

Tsunade shut her eyes and listened. She could hear angry steps approaching and could tell by the rhythm and power that a VERY pissed off Sakura was on her way to the office. Tsunade glared at the spot she knew Sai was still at and then at the bookcase where Kiba was hiding.

"Thanks a lot…men." she huffed, and slouched in her chair. She fell over backwards in the thing when her door was burst off the hinges by a mere touch from her little sister.

"That is SO coming out of your paycheck Sakura." Tsunade growled at the enraged teen.

Sakura strode through the ruined door and glared behind her. Shizune shrank from the gaze, as did the orderlies. Sakura pointed to the one that she was so displeased with. "YOU…HERE…NOW." she pointed to the spot in front of her and glared when he didn't move fast enough.

A menacing growl and a black streak were the only warning Sakura had before the orderly went flying back out the door, slamming into the wall outside Tsunade's office. Sakura looked down to see Kiba, eyes blazing with a feral gleam.

"You bring him near her again and I WILL kill him Shishou." she growled, his posture that of a rabid dog. Sakura looked behind him to see Akamaru, with Ino curled into his side. The sight reminded her of why she had brought the medical staff to her sister.

"Shizune…dismiss the other orderlies. THAT one stays. I have something to discuss with him when he wakes up. I think the reason he was out in the hall like he was is because my friend here had an encounter with him doing something he shouldn't have." Sakura's eyes were blazing silver and only Shizune was of the mind to question it. She remembered cold emerald eyes looking at them before making their way here.

"Encounter my fucking ass…that son of a bitch had ripped the bandages off of Ino's chest when I got to her room and was about to molest her!" Kiba's voice was low and dangerous, and he was snarling at the unconscious man.

Shizune and Tsunade looked horrified. Tsunade looked at Sakura, who nodded, and then she got up herself. Kiba's snarling had managed to rouse Ino, who just looked around her with blinking eyes. She then looked down and noticed she was in a man's clothes. Looking up, she saw Akamaru guarding her. She pet the large dog and called out for Kiba.

"Kiba…my eyes are still blurry…where are you!?" she sounded frightened and instantly Kiba's demeanor changed. He was back at her side immediately, nuzzling her and comforting her. She melted into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Everyone just stared at the transformation in his personality…even Sakura and Sai.

A loud thump had everyone looking at the space next to Tsunade's desk, where a black haired young man sat, rubbing his head.

"Shishou…you didn't have to do that you know. I would have come out had you asked." he said, pouting with the girl, to the surprise of Tsunade and Kiba.

Sakura laughed and walked over to him. She bent down so that she was looking him in the face and patted his head, taking his head ache while she was at it. "But I love to see you pout with me koneko. Ever since I freed you it's been a game between us ne?" she looked at his pouty face and deadpanned eyes. She couldn't help but laugh. She ruffled his hair ever so slightly and looked at him again.

Sai knew she wanted him to answer her, because that was the POLITE thing to do and she had been teaching him manners since she'd freed him. He also knew that sooner or later these people would figure out what kind of relationship the two had. Even his team mates didn't know the bond between them.

"Hai…okaa-san. I know, but that hurt." he gave her a put upon look and crossed his hands over his chest as he sat there. Everyone in the room froze when the dark artist called the young woman before them mother. She just smiled, like nothing was awry. Kiba's ear pricked at the title and he looked over his shoulder at how the two were interacting. He filed it away for further examination later.

Sakura stood and looked straight at her older sister. "Nee-san…we have much to discuss, but we must wait for everyone to be present…the last member of this all important conversation thinks he is hiding from me." she looked amused and looked over her shoulder to the darkest corner in the room.

"Come on out Panda-chan…you should know by now that you can't hide from me." She held out her hand to the unnatural shadow. With a burst of sand, a tall, red headed man walked out and took her into his arms.

"How did you know it was me, mitsukai-chan?" he asked, his arms around her waist. She chuckled when he kissed the side of her neck, right in front of them all. He was beyond caring at this point. He could always kill them if they talked. Both Tsunade and Sakura burst into laughter at his train of thoughts.

The red head looked at Tsunade and said haughtily "You know it's only true. And stay out of my head gimai-san, or I'll sick the pervert on you…and I don't mean your danna." Sakura laughed and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Now now koibito…don't be threatening my nee-san. I might have to punish you. And I always know where you are panda-chan." she gave him a wicked look and then looked at her sister, who arched a brow. Sakura just smiled and let the red head hold her. He only acted like this when there were a lot of men around her. It was his way of showing she was claimed. He also liked the idea of being punished.

"Shall we start this meeting then?" Tsunade scowled at them, then at the door. Shizune had a dumbfounded look on her face. Sakura motioned Shizune to join them. When the woman had stepped in, the large oak door floated back into place and sealed the only way in or out.

"Alright then…first off, I'd like permission to recruit Shizune as a medic for my team." she looked at Tsunade, who grimaced. Tsunade looked over at Shizune, who was terrified, then back at Sakura.

"Sorry, joji…but I need Shizune here. She is the only off site nurse, besides myself. She runs the hospital and the lunch room by herself." Tsunade didn't tell Sakura that she had a great deal of affection for her husband's niece. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Okay then…I'll just have to train medic myself from future recruits. Second order of business…before Kiba decides to kill him, I suggest you call Iruka-san and have that orderly in cuffs before this meeting is over." Tsunade picked up her phone and called campus security and reported the attempted rape by the orderly. Satisfied, Sakura leaned back against her red head and contemplated everyone.

"Next, I would like your permission to occupy this area with my team, SHINOBI, and allow them access to everything the school has. In order to catch the serial rapist, we will have to view records of campus crimes and medical records for past years. As far back as you still have as a matter of fact." Sakura's request made everyone stall for a second, before the red head behind her turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"What exactly is SHINOBI, mitsukai-chan?" he asked, unsure as to what she was requesting. Sakura sighed and looked around her. All but Sai and Kiba were confused. Ino looked at her like she was some kind of savior, and it made Sakura grin at her.

"SHINOBI is the group of young men I called here today. There are six of them in total right now, but what SHINOBI is exactly is a tactical team that uses stealth to get in and get out, just as the name implies." Sakura smiled at him and sat in the nearest chair, motioning him to sit with her.

He went to her and picked her up, roughly plopping her on his lap and looking at her with a scowl.

"I think you should start at the beginning, koi, and explain this to us." Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together, signaling her cooperation.

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. He held up his hand and she allowed him his questions. "So…this, team, of yours is comprised of young men who have kekkei genkais? All of them!?" he asked, looking at Sai, who was busy painting something with normal paints and brushes that he had found in one of Tsunade's many cubby holes, then at Kiba, who was leaning against Akamaru, with Ino in his lap. Ino looked just as engrossed in the tale as he felt.

"Not exactly. Until Sai came along, there were five men and me, all with kekkei genkais. He is the only one without one, but he is just as adept at his job. A place we have deemed The Center sent him to capture me. They had used neural stripping and experimental drugs to modify his behavior to suit their purposes." she looked over at Sai, who was still painting. She smiled fondly and looked back at Gaara, her eyes sad.

"I beat him and was able to reverse most of the neural stripping, but his memories were unreasonable. The drugs were easy to force out of him with my Poison Extraction Jutsu, but he has no idea where he is from or even if he has any family. One of the P.I.s from Hatori Corp. managed to hack into The Center's main computer and recover a little about him, but not much." She sighed and stood. She walked over to the dark artist and put her hand on his head. He looked up at her like a child would his mother.

"Koneko…go find Shino the others for me, would you?" she smiled at him and he carefully set aside his painting and his materials.

"Of course Shishou…I know where Neji and Shika are. I'll send them to you promptly. I will also track Shino and the other team." Sakura could see the thought of seeing Shino made the young man very happy. THIS she had not foreseen. She smiled anyway.

"Thank you…and while you're at it, get Temari and Tenten…they need to be updated on what is going on." Sai bowed and disappeared. She looked back at the others and resumed what she had been saying.

"My hacker was able to find out that The Center has been gathering the children of various clans believed to have kekkei genkais and experimenting on them with a single shard from this." she pulled out her necklace. Tsunade gasped and stood quickly. Her chair fell over, causing everyone to look at her.

"Sakura…when did you get that!? Okaa-san told me to never take that out of the box it was sealed in. How did you manage to get it!?" the tone of her voice was so urgent that Sakura looked down at the necklace and back up at her sister.

"HE broke the seal on the box. He put it around my neck and told me I could have it if I would just show him Heaven's Gate. It was black and felt evil when he put it on me…but Saiki told me not to fear it. She cleansed it with her power and that made HIM very mad. He told me I was a bad child to do something so foolish, that all the power it had held was gone. I knew better. The power wasn't gone, just purified. Nee-san…what IS this!?" Sakura took a step towards her sister, who took a step back.

"If allowed into the wrong hands, that necklace is the end of the world as we know it Sakura. The gods of our homeland sealed that necklace because none of them could handle it without it consuming them. The souls of thousands of our people are sealed inside, along with the essences of several gods. That is why it is so seductively beautiful." Tsunade didn't like having that thing around her.

Sakura felt Saiki move within her and before she knew it, she was under Saiki's control. Sakura dropped to her knees and everyone stared. Gaara got up to go to her, but in the next instant, she was standing again, only her eyes were an intense silver, the pupils slit like a cat's. There were whisker marks on her face and her teeth had become fangs. Silver chakra flowed around her, taking the shape of a large cat. Her voice, when she spoke next, was gentle and held an abundance of power and wisdom.

"_You should not fear such a trinket, little one. It can no longer harm anyone; I have made sure of that. The demon aura that used to posses it was dispelled many moons before I allowed her to take possession of it once more. Sakura is a smart girl; she knows what to do with the Dreamstone necklace. But she can only do what fate had demanded by retrieving the sliver of the Dreamstone the scientists took. The human that raised Sakura was foolish to ever allow those human men who worship science to touch something far beyond their comprehension." _

_"The Dreamstone is too powerful for them and they pervert its purpose. You MUST retrieve it, or this world will suffer the same as ours. Tsunade…I know you fear for your family in this world, but his is far greater than you or them. If you do not stop the humans…your husband will be their next target, as he has a kekkei genkai that he is unaware of. If you want to save him, and your children, you must band together and fight for them."_ the silver chakra receded and Sakura's eyes turned emerald again. She fell to her knees again and panted.

"Wha-what happened? The last thing I felt was…Saiki pushing to the surface…she's never been so…pushy, before." Sakura looked up to see her sister, who had tears streaming down her face and her mouth open slightly, like she was about to scream.

"Finish what you were saying before we explain to you what happened. We need to hear the rest of your side before Sai gets back." Tsunade had managed to get herself under control, but it was all she could do to keep from sending Genma to retrieve her husband from his class room.

"As I was saying, The Center is collecting anyway who even has a remote possibility of having a kekkei genkai and somehow using the shard from this necklace to pervert the powers. They then use behavior modification and in some cases neural stripping to make their subjects obey." Sakura saw Kiba flinch and knew he was reliving the past of when they had taken his older sister, who'd come back insane. She saw him bury his head in Ino's neck and the girl comforted him while still listening to Sakura.

"They are trying to create an army of mindless killers that have special abilities that can't be traced in assassinations. I know this…because I have a small army of my own…THAT is why my squad of elite operatives are known as SHINOBI. We are a squad of kekkei genkai iusers who were lucky enough to dodge The Center's attempts to get their hands on us."

0000000000000000

This reminds me oddly of that old cartoon 'The Secret of the Rats of NIHM'. I didn't realize how much alike the plots were until I was done, but come on...I haven't seen that movie in...oh, boy...i just counted the years and now I don't want to tell you, so forget I said anything. I couldn't resist giving Choji a girl...even though he's 'fluffy' as my mom calls it, he needs some loving too...and who better than the head nurse who takes care of him!! The Shino and Sai thing was kinda off the top of my head. Shino just strikes me as that type...I don't know why...and Sai, well, we've seen he's more interested in Naruto's anatomy than Sakura's so it fits. I also made it where Sakura kind of mothers him because the neural stripping made him more child-like around her. He looks at her like Ino does, as his savior...the one who gave him his life back. Hope everything makes sense!!

Ch. glossary:

koneko-->kitten (Sakura's pet name for Sai when he is in one of his 'moods'- he still has lucid periods because of the drugs and shit)

Koibito-->sweetie (sweetheart)

gimai--> sister-in-law (this is Gaara's way of verbally communicating that Sakura is his)

SHINOBI--> while the literally translation is ninja, I'm using it as the name of the organization Sakura created to hide kekkei genkai users by putting them in society's eye and making them prominent figures. The Center is less likely to kidnap them if they are always on national news for saving someone. Many of the other people who work for Sakura don't belong to this group.


	16. Apologies From an Unlikely Source

A/N: This is a really long chapter, but it has vital parts in it, so, yeah. There is also a limey part between Shika and Temari, so if that kind of thing offends you, skip that part please. I'll mark it to show you it's start. Also, there is a little sexual hints between Tenten and Neji and rather vague allusions to a homosexual couple doing stuff, but that is why this fic is rated MA...its for MATURE AUDIENCES...so if you're not in that group...please don't read. With the utmost sadness I must confess that I did not create, nor do I own any part of Naruto.

CH. 16: Apologies from an Unlikely Source

Sai appeared in the middle of the room he had left his two team mates in, only to find Tenten upside down on the floor, Neji looking at her over the edge of the bed, and Shikamaru being mauled by the sleeping Temari. He gave them all a wide eyed stare, then blinked a few times, before standing and addressing them.

"Sakura-shishou requests your presence…all of you." He said the last part looking at Temari, who was busy nuzzling Shikamaru. Noticing Sai's scrutiny, Shikamaru blushed more and struggled to wake Temari up.

"Temari…wake up…we have to meet up with Godaime-sama and Sakura-sama. Temari!" he shook her shoulder and listened to her grumble. He gulped and looked over at the other three people in the room. "You guys head on out. I'll wake Temari up…I just hope she doesn't kill me when I do…" he muttered the last part in a strained voice, and the others didn't envy him. Sai disappeared to find the other three, while Neji looked down at himself, then at Tenten.

"What happened to my shirt?" he asked curiously, watching the color rise in her face. She put her hands up defensively.

"You are a bed hog. You knocked me off the bed and I grabbed the only thing I could reach…your shirt…" she held strips of his shirt out in front of her and sweat dropped. He arched one dark brow at her and looked down at his tented pants. He turned red and looked away.

"Something tells me that isn't the real story. I did NOT go to sleep with this." he said, giving her one last chance to fess up. She looked at him innocently. He stalked towards her, but she stood her ground.

"I'm telling you, you knocked me off and I tried to prevent myself from landing on the floor, which I failed at miserably." she pointed out, giving him a mock glare. He was right in front of her now, looking down at her, her body only inches from his.

"Am I going to have to use unfair methods to get the truth from you onna?" he said, breathing against her ear and making her gasp.

"Wh-what…are you talking…about. I w-was being…truthful." she stuttered, overcome by the feel of his breath against the shell of her ear. He definitely knew what he was doing; she thought and decided to show him she could do the same. She looked him right in the eyes and smiled. It was the most disarming thing Neji had ever seen…and she didn't stop there.

She lost her smile and gave him a curious look, her eyes darting back and forth between his lips and his eyes. Neji found that the roles had been reversed. She was much better at the art of seduction than he was, but he could tell that this was not just an attempt to avoid the truth…she was indeed strongly attracted to him. And he would use that to get the truth out of her if he had to pin her to the wall and make her scream it to him.

The image of doing that caused his tent to become larger. Tenten noticed and blushed heavily, looking at him again with wide, innocent eyes. "I will give you one last chance to tell me the truth of things before I pin you to this wall and make you scream the truth to me." he warned her, hiking her leg up around his waist and situating his erection against the fabric of her pants.

Tenten gasped and stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. She was NOT going to lose her virginity against he wall of the school's hospital. Calming her breathing, she concentrated on being out of his arms and on the bed, crouching in a defensive position. Before Neji had time to react, she burst into feathers and reappeared on the bed, crouching and staring at him. She looked down at her hands, then back up at him.

"What…happened!?" she asked tears streaming from her eyes and fear written all over her face. Neji ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Tenten. I don't know how to act around you…you make my blood boil and you make me want to do things I know I shouldn't. Don't cry, toriritoru, I will never do that to you again…" he started stroking the chocolate locks that hung loose about her shoulders.

"No…I mean…how…how did I do that!?" she asked, fear of her own abilities driving her to ask. He looked surprised, then smiled softly at her.

"Just like this." she said and put his hand in front of his eyes and disappearing in a swirl of grass clippings. He reappeared behind her, taking her into his arms and holding her while she processed what was happening. He knew she was afraid of herself, of her powers, and just held her while she thought.

"Can…can you teach me to control it?" she asked meekly, looking at him over her shoulder. He closed his eyes and nodded at her. She smiled and turned quickly around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Neji-kun…and I was telling you the truth…you bucked me off the bed after I brushed against you accidentally. I had just waked up and was very disoriented. I didn't know my head was in your lap and my cheek brushed against your…um…" she looked down at his tented pants and blushed. She looked back up at him apologetically.

"I was embarrassed and didn't want to tell you." she looked down, dropping her arms away from him. He looked at her, how she felt guilty for unintentionally molesting him. He smirked at her and put his hand under her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed Tenten. I've been in this condition since the moment I laid eyes on you. There is something about you that stirs me. I don't understand it, but I would like to explore it, if you want to, that is." he was blushing slightly when he finished talking and turned to where he was facing the door, his left side facing her. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes with his hands on top of his head.

She looked shocked at first, but then a wide smile spread across her features. "I'd like that too…but you still owe me a fight Neji-kun. I have a score to settle with that ego of yours." she gave him a mischievous smile and jumped off the bed. "Now…hows about you show me how to do that disappearing thing and we get to the Godaime's office and see Sakura-chan!?" she jumped playfully, reminding him of his first chance at training with someone who knew something he'd never seen before.

He smiled and walked over to her. He stood behind her and showed her how to hold her hands and chant the seals, without ever moving his hands. She muttered them to herself and could feel a tingle of power. He told her to visualize the Godaime's office and then try the seals again. She did and they both disappeared in a burst of white and brown feathers.

Shikamaru had seen the exchange between his captain and the weapon mistress. He was a tad surprised at how Neji had acted, knowing that Neji did not like using seduction to get what he wanted. Then again, Shikamaru didn't like the perverted streak in himself since a certain blonde who wielded an one hundred fifty-five pound iron fan came around.

He shifted again, trying to get out of her hold. He decided that he had to resort to drastic measures to escape. He looked at the ceiling and prayed to kami-sama she didn't kill him. He reached out and tweaked her nipples roughly, but not rough enough to hurt her.

Her eyes twitched in annoyance and she swatted him in the head, growling. He wondered if she was having some kind of dream and was reacting to it this way, or if she felt it and wanted him to continue. He gave her a skeptical look until her breathing even out once more from the gasp.

Shikamaru's eye twitched with disbelief. He then got another idea and wrapped his arms around her waist, both hands resting on her behind. He again prayed she wouldn't kill him and squeezed her butt and thrust against her with as much power as he could with the leverage he had.

Her eyes snapped open, unfocused and clearly still thinking she was dreaming, because she cradled his head to her breasts and panted his name. He stared at her in surprise. '_Was…was she dreaming of me? Of…of US, doing this together!?'_ his mind screamed the question at him and he looked into her unfocused eyes. He knew the exact moment her mind started thinking again because slate colored eyes blinked up at him and an insanely red blush covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Sh-shikamaru…what…?" she felt his hands grasping her behind and her eye twitched. She looked down and saw every inch of their bodies pressed together. He gulped and hastily explained.

"You were pressed against me like this when I woke up…but I had to wake you up and shaking you didn't work. I heard you moaning something and the idea kind of came to me. I knew it would work…even if you did try to kill me for it later." he shut his eyes and prepared for her to pound him into the ground.

He felt her stillness as significantly as he would have felt movement. He opened his eyes to see a cherry red Temari, looking down between them. He looked down and noticed a wet spot on the front of his pants. Apparently she could feel it too.

He didn't know if it was coming from him, or from her. He seriously wanted it to be from her. He blushed at that thought and all he could do was shift some to find the source. She gasped and threw her head back, thrashing against the pillow.

He saw the wetness growing and knew it WAS from her. He smirked perversely and gave her another thrust, this one much more gentle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched against him. He leaned down and suckled on her neck. She whimpered and he chuckled, nuzzling her.

"As enticing as the idea to take you here and now is…Sakura-san and Godaime-sama are expecting us soon. We can pick up where we left off at a later date, when I don't have to worry about your brothers trying to kill me." he purred at her, trailing kisses down the side of her face.

She huffed and pushed at his chest to get off of her so that she could clean up. He got off of her and looked down at his pants. There was a large wet spot on them now. He smirked again and thanked kami-sama he had packed some extra in case he got injured at Tenten's house.

He went behind the curtain in the room and changed his pants, wrapping the other ones up and putting them in his small waist pouch. He came back around the curtain to find Temari wrapping her upper things and hips in gauze. He could tell she'd had lots of practice.

"You have medical experience?" he asked trying to ignore her soaked panties on the floor and the jeans that sat beside her on the bed. She glared at him, letting him know it was a sore subject. He left it alone and instead reached down and picked up her panties. "Can't leave these here. Some orderly might get perverted and jack off with them." He watched the scowl that spread over her face.

"I catch any man jacking off in my lingerie and I'll cut his dick off and fuck him in the ass with it." she said crudely, making Shikamaru gape. He grunted and looked at her suspiciously.

"For a girl that's blushed more around me today than Lee does when he sees Shino's porn, you got a foul mouth. I can't believe I kissed that same mouth several times today." He saw her blush again, only to fight it away and scowl at him. He arched a brow upon realizing she was putting up a tough front.

"I'm crude naturally…it's the only useful trait I picked up from my worthless father. Keeps all the would-be lover boys across the room and their dicks in their pants. You, on the other hand, are turned on by my foul mouth…" her tone was curious, but he looked shocked.

"And just what makes you think I get turned on by your crude behavior?" his tone was annoyed, even if she was right, she didn't have to point it out. He watched her smirk and her eyes drop to his crotch. He looked down to see his rampant prick stretching the fabric of his pants. He sighed and glared at it, then at her.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and let it stay like that or are you going to fix it?" she asked, glancing out the door towards the bathroom. He arched a brow at her and stalked right up to her.

"I have a better idea…since you got off with help from my bump and grind, why don't YOU take care of it for me." He could see the blush brighten, but he could also see the defiance in her eyes. He decided to seal the deal by taunting her. "Unless you are AFRAID, then I'd have to go and take care of it myself-" he never got to finish because she grabbed a hold of him and squeezed a little harder than was comfortable.

She eased her grip and glared at him. "DON'T think to use my pride to make me do something baka. It will turn out bad for you." She slowly began to massage the aching flesh. She heard him grunt and he braced himself against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

He was panting now and she set a pace for him that had him begging for more. Temari felt a sense of power she had never felt before. This powerful man before her was begging her to complete him and it gave her a high. She wondered how he would react with a little more stimulation.

Temari dropped to her knees and closed her lips around the head of his erection, which was now peeking out of his zipper. She heard him hiss at the wet sensation and his hips thrust against her face several times. She smiled at the power she had over him. She could sense his helplessness in each thrust he made. He reached down and drug her up his body.

"You're…going to…get it…on you if…you don't…move." he managed to pant out. She really didn't have any clothes to change into, so she circled around behind him and continued pumping her fist up and down. She saw beads of sweat rolling down his neck and into his shirt. She licked one bead off and she felt him stiffen.

He hissed as she felt him pulse and felt something sticky coating her hand with each new pump. He slumped against the wall, her hand still on him and his legs like noodles. He let his head roll back onto her shoulder and felt her still lightly pumping him, the aftershocks causing him to come again. He moaned out another orgasm and this time she watched it squirt out onto the wall.

A thick, white substance was running down the wall she had been standing in front of only moments ago. She lifted her hand and looked at it curiously. She licked it slightly and purred at him.

"Mmmm…you taste like sake and cinnamon." he blushed brightly, but was too exhausted to do more than zip his pants up and turn around to look at her. He saw her licking her hand and it was almost enough to make him hard again.

"Temari…you can't do that in front of me or I'll just get turned on again." he groaned turning away from her again. She wiped the rest of fluids off on the blanket they had been resting on and walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

He sighed and covered her hands and smiled at her over his shoulder. "Thank you Temari…I'm completely relaxed now. She chuckled and looked at the wall again. She whistled as the large quantity of white fluids dripped down the wall.

"I feel sorry for whoever is going to have to clean THAT up…" she chuckled again when he blushed bright red.

"HEY…I've been turned on since early this morning…and I hadn't done anything for at least six months…hadn't needed to. I don't act like this around women…only you. You are the only woman I've ever propositioned to jerk me off, and I can't help it. Every time I see you I just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you can't walk anymore." He turned around to face her and leaned against her, purring this in her ear, and wrapping his arms around her. She chuckled again and then they were gone in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was glaring at the man who was subbing for Gai because he wasn't allowed to be Hinata right now. Before he left Gai said that the boys were to lift weights and the girls were to play volleyball. Naruto stood in the gym, refusing to lift weights because that would mean Hinata being out of his sight. The sub walked up to him and scowled.

"Why aren't you lifting with the rest of the boys Naruto-san?" the sub had never really liked Naruto because the boy gave off a dangerous aura. He stiffened when Naruto turned feral blue eyes on him, which were speckled with red.

"Because the weight room is down stairs and that puts Hinata out of my sight. She panics if I'm not within viewing distance." he growled, his tone hinting his temper was barely leashed.

"Well Hinata-san is a big girl and she doesn't need you to hover over her all the time. Go join the boys in the weight room…heaven knows you need to build up your muscle strength." the last part was muttered disdainfully. Naruto's eyes flickered red for a second before they returned to their natural sapphire blue. The sub blinked a few times to make sure he'd see correctly.

"I don't need weight training, you white haired freak. I can beat you without even moving, much less using my muscles." Naruto just glared at the older man. The sub's left eye twitched and he yelled for the other students to stop what they were doing and join them. Naruto smirked, knowing what was coming.

When everyone was present, including Hinata, the sub turned a fake smile on them all. "My name is Mizuki and I have a special treat for you all today. Instead of volleyball and weight training, you are going to watch me spar with Naruto-san." Mizuki turned back to Naruto, a dark look on the white haired man's face.

"Let's get started, shall we." Gai took up a fighting position and waited for Naruto to do the same. Hinata's eyes widened and she ran between them.

"You can't do this…Naruto-kun…you can't fight. You know what happens!" she looked at him imploringly. He shook his head sadly, and moved her out of the way.

"I can't get out of this one Hinata-chan. He picked a fight by telling me to leave your side. I told you two years ago after what happened I would never leave your side again and I won't. Not even if it means beating up our polo wearing sensei." Naruto's eyes gleamed again and Mizuki could swear he saw something crawling under the boy's skin.

"Less talk, more fighting. You disrespected me and now you must pay the penalty." Gai said this in a cheerful tone, making Naruto grunt in disgust.

"Mizuki-sensei…please…stop this…you are going to get hurt very badly if you pursue this matter further." Hinata begged the older man, trying to dissuade him from getting himself killed.

"I will be fine Hinata-san. Just a little disciplinary sparring, all will be well." the man in the white polo launched his first attack at the blonde, who had yet to take up a stance, or move for that matter.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in…" Hinata whispered, her eyes wide and terrified. She knew that since her rape, Naruto had a terrible temper where she was concerned. Anyone that hurt her, scared her, or made her cry, was punished severely. She hid her eyes behind her hands as the sound of Mizuki's punch connected with some part of Naruto's body.

Mizuki smiled, until he saw the smirk on the boy's face and felt his fist throbbing. He pulled his hand back and examined it. He was sure that several of his fingers were broken. Naruto had taken a direct punch to the face, and yet there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Try again, girly man. That one actually made my nose itch." the blue eyed boy just glared at Mizuki. When Mizuki didn't make a move, Naruto grunted and turned his back on the man. "Are you done now, or should I actually fight you? I gave you the advantage of throwing the first punch, but I'm getting pretty sick of you treating me like you're better than me." Hinata heard his growling tone and knew she had to stop this now.

As Mizuki prepared his next attack, she ran between them and blocked his punch, her Byakugan activated. "STOP THIS!" she yelled, loud enough to startle the students, who had never heard her be loud before. All the students stared at her with utter disbelief. Most were creeped out by her eyes, and some whispered freak. But Mizuki is the one that stared at her like she was some kind of demon.

"How is it that a girl blocked one of my more powerful punches!?" he backed away from her and noticed her eyes. He glared at her as he saw them and anger etched his face.

"I should have known that a _freak _like Naruto would fuck some just as _freaky_ as he is." Mizuki hissed and backhanded Hinata, sending her sprawling to the floor. She looked back at Naruto, wide eyed. All the students heard growling, low and menacing.

"Oh no…he's…Mizuki-sensei…you HAVE GOT to run while he is distracted. In the state he's in…he'll KILL you!" Hinata scrambled off the floor and latched onto Naruto, who was shaking with rage. He looked down at her with red eyes, noticing the small trickle of blood from her busted lip. He stroked the blood away with his thumb and put the finger in his mouth. His growling escalated.

He looked up at Mizuki, who was glaring at the two of them, and pointed at the white haired man. "YOU!" he roared, making the kids drop to the floor in fear. Hinata clutched at him desperately, trying to calm him. "You, Mizuki, are a dead man. You should have NEVER put your hands on her." Naruto crushed Hinata to him in and protective hug, kissing her forehead. He gently pushed her aside and stood before Mizuki, who didn't know whether to be scared or angry.

"What the hell are you Uzumaki?" he demanded, his voice shaking ever so slightly. He continued to glare at Naruto as the feral young man approached him. Hinata shook her head in denial and took off to get Sakura.

"Your worst nightmare asshole." Naruto growled and launched himself at the white haired man.

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears. All this time someone could have abducted her, her husband, or her kids for the POSSIBILITY they had a kekkei genkai!? She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. She was about to respond when Hinata, Byakugan activated, ran into the office, straight through the door that sealed the room off limits.

"MIZUKI-SAN STRUCK ME AND NOW NARUTO'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed, her normally soft voice strained. Everyone looked at her like she was some kind of apparition, including Sakura.

"Hinata-chan…how did you get through that door?" they all looked at the door to see it lying in pieces. Hinata blushed and looked down. "I…I had to get in…and…well…" she stuttered, not being comfortable with all the attention. What she said then registered with Sakura.

With an "Oh fuck" she disappeared, leaving Hinata in the room to continually receive stares from everyone over the decimated door. It was at that moment that Neji popped in. Hinata took several steps back at seeing her long lost cousin so suddenly. He looked totally shocked to see her there…dressed like THAT.

"Hinata-sama…" he started, but she took off back towards the gym.

Two sets of eyes watches as all the students were staring wide eyed as Naruto continued to rip apart their teacher. He looked like he had been in a bar fight with a bunch of angry bulls. The left side of his face was starting to purple and he was bleeding almost everywhere.

But he was still fighting. He took something out of his pocket and stuck it into his arm. His bleeding instantly stopped and his face turned skin colored, even if it was still swollen. Naruto sensed the change in his energy and chakra pattern.

"Steroids? Aren't you a little old for that Mizuki?" Naruto taunted. He was going to kill this man, so it didn't matter what he said or did.

"These are steroids you idiot. It's a new drug that my boss is developing. You'll find out soon enough." only Naruto heard him, but it made Naruto's skin crawl. Naruto started powering an attack that he was sure would turn the man into ash.

Chakra started swirling in his clawed hand. When it formed a tight ball, he pumped his elemental chakra into it, making it more concentrated and causing it to spin faster. "Wind Release: Rasengan!" the red eyed jinchuriki (finally found out how to spell it!!) roared, rushing at the white haired man, who had a Fuuma Shuriken out and ready to use. He slid the four blades apart and got ready for Naruto.

As the distance between the two dwindled, there was an immense explosion. When the dust cleared, there was an extremely pissed off female holding the Wind Rasengan in one hand and the blade of the Fuuma Shuriken in the other.

Her hair was floating around her and her eyes glowed intensely silver. There was silver energy whipping around her, lashing at everyone in its path. He wasn't a painful lashing to the non combatants, who were far enough away to only get thin whispers of it.

But for the two that were up close and personal with the source, it was like acid eating their skin away. The Rasengan died, not finding a target and not being able to go any further. The Fuuma shuriken melted under the scalding heat of the silver chakra. Blood was leaking out of the palm where the shuriken had been buried, the blade intended to decapitate Naruto.

With both attacks disabled, the enraged female roared and strucked the ground, blowing both Mizuki and Naruto on opposite sides of the gym and embedding them into the walls. "TAKE A FUCKING SEAT GENTS. NOW…WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE FUCKING PROBLEM!" she yelled looking from one to the other.

Naruto recovered first, making his way to the woman while holding his ribs. "Stay out of this Saiki. He threatened the kit's mate. He deserves to die." came the growling voice that possessed the red eyes.

Silver, pupil-less eyes that glowed like the stars met red, hell fired eyes. "OH…Is that SO…then why did his mate come to me to stop this!?" she yelled, her fangs bared and claws retracting then extending. Kyuubi noticed and backed off.

"I guess she doesn't want him to get into trouble…but…that guy struck her!" As the last part came out of the blonde's mouth, it was clear Naruto was in control again. His blue eyes held rage at the man who'd struck his beloved.

"You can read his fucking mind Saiki! Look what he did and said to her!" Naruto yelled, jabbing his finger at the white haired man who had managed to fall out of his crater and lean against the back wall.

The students watched with controlled horror as the female demon stalked over the man and grabbed his head. The man screamed as she forcefully took as many of his memories as she felt were important to her. She growled menacingly at the man, her fangs getting longer as her rage increased.

"Naruto…take him to the Godaime's office and give him to my operative who goes by the name Lee. He's the one who will crumble the wall this man hides his most secret thoughts behind." she picked the man up like he were a wet towel and tossed him at Naruto. She then turned her attention to the class.

Hinata ran in at the precise moment and watched as Sakura lifted her arms and white light exploded from her body. When Hinata could see again, all the kids were sitting in a huddle, looking around. Naruto was gone and so was Sakura. Hinata shook her head and saw their black haired teacher looking around him.

"I thought I was off today…oh well…weights and volleyball!" the spandex wearing teacher exclaimed, making the kids groan in distaste. Hinata ran out of the room before Gai saw her and rushed back to the Godaime's office to find Naruto. A black haired boy with a bowl cut and a man that was completely covered except for his eyes looked at one another and disappeared.

Choji had been talking to Michi for a long time when Sai just suddenly appeared beside them. Michi jumped into Choji's lap because the artist was a little closer to her than she was comfortable with. Sai looked at them, then grinned disarmingly, which took Choji by surprise.

"Sakura-sama teaching you emotions again Sai?" he asked teasingly, knowing the artist wasn't bothered by the dig. Sai blinked the blank look back on his face before he stuck his tongue out a Choji and delivered his message.

"Shishou wants everyone back at the office so that we can be briefed on out current assignment. She said for you to bring Michi as well. She told me to tell Michi just to tell Dr. Ochi that she was going to Sakura-shishou's for dinner. Said she would be able to leave no problem. Where's Shino?" the artist asked, the added as an afterthought "and Lee?" Choji arched a brow at the blushing young man, but didn't press.

"They left a while ago to head back. Why don't you use one of your paintings to find them?" Choji suggested to the artist, who beamed at him.

"That's a good idea…thank you." Sai took out his brush and scroll and pulled the under scroll of Konoha out. "Find Shino…and Lee." the artist had almost forgotten about Lee…again. Choji chuckled and looked at Michi.

"Let's go find the resident head and tell him about dinner tonight. He won't give you any grief with me around. He knows I work directly under Sakura." Choji offered Michi his arm and she took it, blushing cutely. Before they were too far away, Choji heard Sai yip for joy, then disappear.

"He is one strange young man." Michi commented, looking over their shoulders to see the artist disappear. Choji just chuckled again and put his hand over hers.

"He was stripped of his memories and emotions by scientists that wanted the perfect killer. He's like a child that had grown up physically, but not mentally. That is why Sakura-sama protects him so readily. Outside of our squad, hardly anyone has ever seen him like that. You are one of the first to see him show any type of emotion." he explained to her. He saw her sad look and frowned. Did she feel guilty for having said that about him?

"What kind of a monster would take a kid and strip him of his emotions? Why take his memories?" she looked up at him innocently and Choji could only stare at her. When she blinked and waved her hand in front of his face he snapped out of it.

"They strip the memories to take away the memory of emotions. Even when you can't feel emotions, the memories of them are prone to make you contradict what you've been told to do. Like when Sai was sent after Sakura, she was able to reverse the neural stripping, allowing him free will to choose if he wanted emotions. A deep sadness welled up out of Sai for no reason and he tried to kill himself. His emotions had been suppressed for so long that it almost killed him. We've come across more young people like Sai, but they've gone mad and we can't help them. It's mercy to end it quickly for them, or they will find a way to kill themselves." he said this quietly, so that no one could overhear him and also because it made him angry to think that people would do that to kids.

There were tears in Michi's eyes and he knew it was because she felt sorry for Sai and also for the other kids subjected to that horrible treatment. He hugged her close to his side and sighed in contentment.

Michi put her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. They were almost to their destination when a stern voice interrupted them. "MICHI! What are you doing with that man!?" Choji looked behind him to see a stern faced young man with glasses. Michi shrank behind Choji, her grip tightening on his hands.

"Who are you and why are you yelling at her!?" Choji's voice was low and dangerous, his temper rising seeing how afraid Michi was of this man.

"Who are you!? Why are you groping her like that!?" the man demanded viciously. He stepped up to them and was about to grab Michi when Choji caught his arm and held it like a vice. The man winced and glared at him.

"My name is Akimichi Choji…Michi is my girlfriend. Who the hell are you!?" Choji glared at the young man who in turn glared at Michi. She shrank behind Choji, which was easy for her to do.

"I'm Matsuro, and I'm sorry, but Michi is MINE. She's going to accept my proposal and become my wife, aren't you Michi." he glared at the woman, who winced and hid behind Choji again. Choji felt her shaking her head in denial into his back.

"Matsuro…I told you before, I don't like you that way. My older brother doesn't own me. I'm not a poker chip. Just because he owes you money doesn't mean I have to pay off his debt. I've been supporting myself and my little brother ever since Gato gambled away mother's insurance money. I'm not marrying you to cover his debt. You collect from him, not me." she felt safe with Choji between the irrational young lab tech and herself and felt she could tell him the truth instead of dodging like she usually did.

Matsuro didn't like this answer. "We will talk when this BRUTE isn't between us. I will see you at 9pm tonight. DO NOT keep me waiting Michi." with that, the young tech left, Michi still shaking behind Choji. Choji turned and hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Choji-kun. Matsuro has been after me since I started as a nurse here. He got my alcoholic older brother to gamble with him and took all of our insurance money in hopes that Gato would use me and my brother as compensation. Gato told him that he'd make me marry him if he lost again. Matsuro beat him and has been trying to collect from me ever since. He uses my familial tie to Gato to make me do what he wants." Michi said, looking at the toes of her nurse's shoes. Choji's face hardened.

"Let's go talk to this boss of yours." they walked into the room where the resident head was currently checking dockets.

Sai followed his painting to the location that Shino was supposed to be in. The dark artist was surprised to see the bug handler outside in the forest, a butterfly on the tip of his finger. Sai could feel the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw Shino.

He cocked his head at Shino and just watched the brunette until the butterfly flew off and Sai's gaze followed it, as did Shino's. The butterfly came over and lit on Sai's face, right on his nose, making it look like he had large blue eyes. Sai smiled slightly and crossed his eyes to look at the butterfly.

Shino had sensed Sai as soon as the artist had appeared in the clearing with him. Shino watched the black haired youth's delight play all over his face. There was innocence about the young man that drew Shino, like a moth to a flame, and he was afraid of getting burned.

Shino grimaced at his own thoughts. He should not feel this way about the artist. He should not feel this way about anyone. There was no guarantee for tomorrow. But that just made Shino want to get closer to the painter.

"Was there something you needed Sai?" Shino asked, his voice low and gentle, so as not to drive off the butterfly. Shino watched Sai look up at him with the butterfly on his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. Sai smiled a disarmingly real smile and it made Shino gasp quietly.

"Shino-san…I'm confused about something…and I would like your advice on the matter." Sai very delicately put his finger up to his face and allowed the butterfly onto his finger instead of his nose.

"I will try and help you the best that I can Sai." Shino wasn't sure what was going on, but if Sai was seeking him out for advice, then it must be important.

"Is it wrong for one man to fall in love with another man?" Sai gave him such an innocent look that had Shino not heard him, he would have thought the artist was asking him how the weather was.

Shino started at the question, and contemplated it for a second. He looked at Sai, who was looking down and blushing, occasionally glancing up at him. "And just what has brought this up, if I may ask?" Shino's heart was beating rapidly and he was starting to sweat a little.

Sai blushed again and looked down towards the school. "I was talking to Tsunade-sama about emotions earlier. While I was painting during some of my down time, I saw two boys sneak out of the school and they ran, hand in hand, into the woods. I…I got curious, so I followed them; discreetly of course. When they stopped…they…" Sai was bright red now and looking at the ground. Shino smiled at the thought of what this innocent, inexperienced young man had most likely seen.

"They were touching each other…weren't they?" Shino's smile translated through his voice and Sai looked up at him. Sai nodded his head and Shino chuckled.

"They…had the same parts…is it supposed to be like that? I know girls don't have those parts because I can remember being at The Center and the doctors were making theirs disappear in the female subjects. The females would cry and beg them to stop, but they never did. How come those two wanted each other and not one that they can make theirs disappear in?" the question was confused and innocent enough, but it caused Shino to blush lightly.

"Sai…sometimes you can't control how you feel about a person. Those doctors didn't care for the women they hurt like that. It was all about making themselves feel better. But when you care about someone, it doesn't matter about what you want, you can only concentrate on how the other feels, whether they are happy or not." Shino crouched down beside the painter and looked out over the school.

"I have a feeling you got more of a show that you thought you would when you got closer. What did you see Sai?" Shino could feel a nose bleed coming on. He was a closet pervert, but even so, he couldn't resist hearing Sai describe what he saw. Sai blushed and looked at his lap.

"The larger boy had the smaller one pinned down and was pushing against him from behind. His hand was between the smaller boy's legs, doing something that was making the smaller boy scream. I thought maybe he was hurt until he kissed the larger boy over his shoulder. It was then that I went back to Tsunade-sama's office and was then sent out to find everyone for Shishou. I never got to tell Tsunade-sama what I saw." Sai blushed again and blinked, looking towards the school.

"Okaa-san doesn't like the thoughts going through my mind…I better go and talk to her before she gets upset…" Sai was thinking out loud, whispering to himself and looking down in the direction Sakura was. Shino arched a brow at this statement.

"Okaa-san? And just who are you talking about like that Sai?" Shino couldn't help but be just a tad bit jealous of whoever had captured the boy's heart. Sai looked up at Shino, his face carefully blank. He was in operative mode once more.

"Shishou wants us to come in for the briefing…I suggest we go. He stood and disappeared before Shino could say anything. Shino sighed and disappeared as well.

Sakura was fuming. She was way beyond normal anger, because the man she had thought was a substitute teacher was actually a spy for The Center. She sat on Tsunade's desk, waiting for the rest of her team. Gaara hung in the back of the room, sensing she needed to let out a little steam before he tried cuddling with her. He knew she needed time to calm down and instinctively let her have it.

Sakura looked up as Lee appeared before her, his face grim. Sakura sighed and got straight to the point. "Did you break the barrier in his mind?" she gave him a look that said he better have. Lee gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"It's my specialty Shishou…Ibiki-sensei taught me everything he knew about mental interrogation before those bastards got him." Lee now looked angry, thinking back to how his teacher had been mercilessly injected with an extremely painful poison and left out in an alley when it was too late to save him.

"Lee…If I could have saved Ibiki, I would have tried…but the poison had already destroyed most of him on a cellular level. I tracked the bastards who did it and let you get your revenge, didn't I? I also let them catch me and inject me with the poison so that I could make an antidote for our guys. No one will ever have to go through that again…I promise." She took his cheek into her hand and wiped the tears that fell down his face even with him fighting so hard not to cry.

"Hai…I'm sorry to act this way in front of you Shishou…A man of my age should be able to control my emotions better." Lee turned from her and walked towards the back of the room, slowly fading away. Gaara regarded the young many and his abilities.

"How is it they can all disappear the way they do?" Shizune had voiced what he was thinking, and was grateful she had. Sakura looked at Shizune and smiled.

"I taught them. I've been honing their unique abilities for the past five years. My most advanced student thus far is Hyuuga Neji. He is a very quick learner and very stubborn." As soon as the words left her mouth, a burst of feather had Shizune clutching her chest and almost hyperventilating. Sakura watched as the feathers settled and then saw an ecstatic Tenten with her hands in the position for the disappearance jutsu. Sakura's eyes narrowed on her pupil.

"Cool…I was actually able to control it this time…Would have been bad if I had done that and ended up blinking into a wall or something…" Tenten smiled at Neji and then looked at Sakura.

"Neji is a life saver Sakura-chan. I accidentally blinked away from him in the hospital. Scared me so bad I started crying. I never knew I could do this. It's good to learn to control it quickly, before I accidentally hurt myself or someone else." Tenten looked over her shoulder at Neji, who was looking down at her with complete gratitude.

"Yes…good thing he taught you to control it all right. That particular aspect of a kekkei genkai doesn't require the use of your chakra. It's more like an instinctual reaction. You kekkei genkai keeps you out of danger. But tell me…how did you go about triggering it, I wonder?" when Sakura looked at them, Neji turned red and Tenten just gave her an innocent glance.

"That is between Neji and myself Sakura-chan…or do you want everyone to know about your roof bound fling?" Tenten arched one haughty brow as Sakura sweat dropped and held up her hands.

"Fine…you win. Just keep that to yourself. Nee-san, I you peek, I'll kill you." Sakura growled at the curious look on Tsunade's face. She turned to Gaara, who had a light blush on his face, too light for anyone but Sakura to see.

"I went to the roof after Kakashi-sensei started talking about Ji-chan in the past tense." she said, and looked down. She knew that would stop all conversation from heading in that direction.

Gaara looked at her and noticed there was sadness in his onna's eyes. He walked over to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will gladly pick up where we left off later tonight, say, after dinner?" he gave her a wicked smirk as she 'eepd' and blushed madly. Kiba, ever watchful, took in their interaction.

Ino stirred against him, making him look back down at her. Just then, Evanescence's 'Call Me When You're Sober' started playing and everyone blinked. Sakura reached into her pocket and looked at the number. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Karin…" she opened her phone up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked, her voice holding curiosity.

"Sakura…Can you come to the jail? I need to talk to you." this did not sound like the same Karin she had put in jail the other day.

"Sure, Karin. What time do you want to see me?" she said, looking at Gaara, who had a scowl on his features.

"They told me that I would be able to go home in three weeks because of my 'miraculous turnabout'. But I would like you to know something Sakura. I…I'm so sorry for how I treated you. My cell mate, Sophie, told me that she would give anything to see her sister again, and it really made me think. Obaa-chan also came by with a letter our Ji-chan left. I've read it every day since she brought it. I…I want you to know…I'm really sorry, nee-chan." Karin said, then hung the phone up, tears in her voice.

Sakura looked completely dumbfounded. Tears pooled in her eyes and started streaming down her face. Gaara had his arms around her immediately. "What's wrong mitsukai-chan?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears just leaked out.

"She…she called me nee-chan. Karin called me nee-chan. She said she was sorry for how she treated me. Karin has never apologized to anyone, not even her father…" Sakura was in total shock. Kiba could smell it. He felt Ino tossing, as if she were having a nightmare.

Ino woke with a start, only to see Sakura crying. She reached her hand out to Sakura, even though they were across the room from one another. Kiba picked Ino up, as she still couldn't walk, and took her over to Sakura, who was in Gaara's arms.

Gaara growled at the Inuzuka for getting to close to them, but it stopped when Ino slipped her hand in Sakura's and Sakura squeezed it. She clung to Gaara, who in turn wrapped her up in himself. A gust of wind made everyone aware that Sai and Shino had shown up. The dark haired artist looked at Sakura and his eyes widened greatly.

"OKAA-SAN!" he attempted to punch Gaara, but Gaara's sand prevented it. "Let her go! What did you do to her!? I'll kill you if you hurt her!" the young artist was about to perform a jutsu, but Shino came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Sai blushed and looked over his shoulder at Shino.

"Look at her Sai, closely. She clings to him for emotional support. Something has sent her into shock. We must wait until she is better. For now, settle yourself. This is your okaa-san's mate, after all." Sai knew nothing of lovers or husbands and wives, but he knew what it meant to have a mate. Sai's eyes widened more, if possible, and looked at the way Gaara was holding the girl, how his hands soothed her and his sand wrapped protectively around her.

Sai became the emotionless artist once more. He relaxed, but Shino did not release him. Shino knew Sai was most dangerous when he was dead calm like this. "You hurt her ketsunoana…and I will show you the true meaning of pain." Sai turned around in Shino's arms and looked up at the taller man, smiling at him.

"It's okay Shino…I won't kill him…yet." with that, Sai slipped from Shino's arms and went to stand by Tsunade, who was frowning. The phone call had sent her joji into shock. She could tell from the turmoil in her mind that Sakura didn't know what was going on. She looked up as Sai looked down at her, pleading in his eyes. She smiled at him, then nodded, and he jumped into her window sill and started painting once more.

A small mew made everyone in the room stiffen slightly and go silent. Gaara looked over at his darkened corner where Sakura's messenger bag was. A small lump was trying to get out of the bag. Kiba started growling at it, and was about to set Akamaru on it, but Sakura's menacing voice stopped him.

"You set Akamaru on Hime and it will be the last mistake you make Inuzuka." There were tear trails down her face, but her eyes were a bright sterling color. Sakura bent down as Gaara drew the bag to he with his sand. Sakura opened the flap and picked up the small, calico kitten with large silver eyes.

"Hello precious. Have a nice nap with panda-chan?" she asked the kitten, smiling through her tears. Gaara could see the effect of having the kitten had on Sakura. The kitten needed her protection, was like her child. When the kitten was threatened in any way, Sakura responded as a mother tiger would…with fierce protection.

As Gaara regarded her cuddling Hime, a thought went through his mind. _'If she's that protective of a stray kit, how is she going to be with ours?'_ Gaara blushed brightly as the thought sent a wave of desire through him. Sakura felt his sudden spike in emotion and looked at him. Her eyes were back to their earth shattering emerald. He could fall into those eyes.

As he thought this, there was a knock on the now reassembled door. Shizune opened it to reveal Hinata and Naruto, who had Kankuro between them. Kankuro scowled and looked at them. "Dammit guys, I'm not going to fucking break! I just hit my head because of my dumb ass older sister!" He hissed and then noticed all the people. Most he didn't even recognize.

"Uhhh…" Kankuro's eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth was about to hit the floor. A hiss from the ceiling made him look up to see vein popping Temari glaring daggers at him.

"Um…Hi, sis…You know…um…" Kankuro sweat dropped and ran for dear life until he was hiding behind Sakura. "She's going to hit me with her fan!" he wailed, tears of utter fright in his voice. Gaara gave an exaggerated sigh and looked at his siblings with an emotionless face, but there was love for them in his eyes.

Temari was about to throw her iron fan at Kankuro when it was yanked out of her hand and it dropped to the floor, making a HUGE splintered crater in the already ruined floor. Tsunade's eyes turned to little hazel dots under her straightened out lids and looked up at the two, one fang hanging out of her mouth.

Temari was clutching onto Shikamaru, who was in turn trying to keep himself on the ceiling. He quickly flipped off the ceiling and landed on his feet, Temari in his arms.

"Sakura-sama…I know you don't like it when we walk on the ceiling, but I was pointing out who everyone was for Temari-chan. You didn't need to disrupt my chakra flow to get me down. You could have asked." Sakura could have sworn she heard troublesome woman added to that, but she chose to ignore it.

Gaara, however, was not ignoring the fact this man had his hands on Temari. She may be older, but she was still his sister. Gaara's sand started creeping towards the pineapple pony tailed man. Suddenly, he couldn't move.

"Now, now little brother, no need to get all defensive. I'm not going to hurt her. She came to me of her own volition, so no jinchuriki sand tricks, ne?" Shikamaru had surprised Gaara with Shadow Possession and just kept the red head still. Sakura looked from her operative to Gaara, whose eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Now Panda-chan…Temari's a big girl. Besides…now you know how all six of the feel every time you put your hands on me. How would you feel if they reacted as violently every time we touched?" She smiled up at him, Hime pressed against her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him and then chuckled.

"There is nothing on this planet that can stop me from touching you, mitsukai-chan. Not even this…" Gaara pumped a little more chakra into himself and broke Shikamaru's hold on him. Gaara did not, however, continue to attack the brunette.

Sakura smiled at him mischievously and he sweat dropped. He knew that look…she'd had it earlier, on the roof. Before anyone could say another word, the loud drone of the bell sounded and screaming and laughing came from the hallways. Sakura cheered and put Hime on her head, the little kitten looking oddly small in her wealth of black and red hair.

"Well, seems like it's time to go home guys! Let's GO!" she started out the door, only to come face to face with pitch black eyes and chicken butt hair. She backed up a step as the others started filing out. Gaara had her bag in his hand, and gave it to her without even looking at the obstacle in the hall.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Gaara asked, his voice unemotional. Gaara felt, more than heard, Ino gasp and bury her face in Kiba's shoulder. Kiba whispered something to several of the guys in front of them and they formed a wall between the blonde and the black haired boy. Uchiha arched a brow at the small army of black clad teens.

"Starting your own cult Sabaku? Or is this the onna's doing?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and she could see the perverted gleam in his eyes. Gaara saw it too, and he didn't like it.

"Stop looking at my onna like she's prime cut Uchiha, or you will lose those precious eyes of yours." to emphasize his point, sand particles started getting in his eyes. The Uchiha squinted and finally looked away. He rubbed his eyes as they burned.

"Actually, Uchiha-teme, these are some guys that work for me. Being the head of the largest Private Investigation Corporation on the face of the planet gives you lots of interesting employees…and friends, something you are not accustomed to. I only accept the best at Hatori Corporation." She purred and his eyes widened immensely.

"YOU are Hetoshi's heir?" she asked, disbelief written all over his face. Sakura was about to knock him out again, but Sai beat her to it. Sai had the Uchiha around the neck, his eyes dull, his face emotionless.

"NEVER talk to my Shishou like that again. Next time I hear it, I will separate you body from that pretty little head of yours." when Sai released him, there were finger print sized bruises already forming.

"Koneko…why don't you go on ahead and take Hime with you." Sakura put her hand on the emotionless boys shoulder. He instantly relaxed and she allowed him to take the small calico kitten fro her. He walked out the door and turned back to give Sasuke a glance that said 'Mess with the tiger, you get the teeth.' Sasuke grunted and stood up.

He had no sooner got to his feet that a tall boy covered in black clothes with dark glasses walked up to him, his hands still in his pockets. The boy stopped as they were side by side. "You mess with Sai, you mess with me. And I am much more sadistic than Sai. He's too innocent to do some of the things I could, and would, do. Play nice or you will suffer." with that, the masked boy walked out after the other boy.

"Fags…" Sasuke hissed, watching the boy go. He could tell the two boys had a bond, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what type of bond it was.

Neji arched one brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what gives you the right to judge them? They don't have to intimidate people into respecting them…they earn it." Sasuke glared at the brunette with eyes that reminded him of Hinata. He looked around the group and saw the violet haired girl. He smiled evilly and waved absently at her. She didn't flinch from him like she used to…and it made him mad.

Neji noticed and put two and two together quickly. Instantly his Byakugan activated and he was about to attack Sasuke when a voice stopped him. "Nii-san…he doesn't scare me anymore…and that frightens him. He is trying to pick a fight, but he is not worth your time. We must return home and prepare for tomorrow. Let us be on our way." Hinata looked Sasuke square in the eyes, like she had before he'd 'taught her a lesson'. It made Sasuke angry, but he couldn't do anything about it with so many of them here.

Neji deactivated his kekkei genkai and walked past Sasuke. As he did, he put a large kunai at the Sharingan users throat. "Touch her ever again…and there won't be enough of you left to bury Uchiha." He looked back at Tenten, who had her hand to her chest protectively as Sasuke leered at her. Neji punched him in the stomach and held his hand out to Tenten as the pervert doubled over. Tenten took his hand and they left the school building.

Kiba looked down at Ino, who was now asleep once more. He walked past the Uchiha and stopped right by him. He never even looked at the man. "I have your scent memorized Uchiha. There is nowhere for you to run that I won't find you now. Mark my words teme…I WILL kill you." Akamaru growled for emphasis and they two walked out, carrying the immobilized girl. Sasuke snorted and looked at the remaining few.

"Anymore threats? Because I have business to take care of." Sasuke looked bored, but Sakura knew different. She smirked at him and everyone saw him flinch. Shikamaru walked past the boy and stopped slightly behind the boy. Sasuke felt something tightening around his throat suddenly and panicked.

"Neji is like a brother to me. You mess with him, or his family, and you mess with the Nara clan. You stay away from Hinata and the other girls, or I won't be so forgiving next time Uchiha." Shikamaru said, and release his Shadow Neck Bind. He looked behind him to see Temari heft her iron fan onto her shoulder. She walked right up in front of the Uchiha and 'accidentally' slammed the heavy fan on his feet.

"Stay away from my family Sasuke…and I won't have to resort to drastic measures. You have no idea what I'm capable of." she smiled and pulled the fan up to put it on her back. It caught him right under the chin and made a small cut. Sasuke winced, but otherwise glared at the blonde. Kankuro stuck his hands in his pocket and as he walked by he hit Sasuke in the top of the head with his fist.

"Stop glaring at my nee-san or I'll bring in Kuroari and introduce you to his chambered stomach. He likes blood, and you're full of it." The puppeteer walked away, following his sister and her new boyfriend.

Sasuke glared at the only two remaining people. They were the only two people that he was truly afraid of. Gaara looked at Sakura, who was smirking sadistically at Sasuke. "Mitsukai-chan…I'll meet you outside by the bikes." Gaara caressed her cheek and she smiled at him.

Gaara walked past Sasuke, and with his lips never moving he muttered this warning in passing. "If I feel anything through my link with her, and you will rot in a sand hole for eternity. Don't you DARE put your hands on her." to emphasize his point, Gaara used his sand to squeeze Sasuke's hands until they were numb.

Gaara stepped through the door and into the bright sunlight, his sand following, all except a brown floating eye made Sasuke sick to see. Sakura looked up and saw the eye. She waved at it and blew it a kiss. After that, it burst into sand and trailed after Gaara.

Sakura turned and looked at him once more, her face blank of all emotion. "We were supposed to race tonight, but it's going to rain, so I'm rescheduling it. In three weeks from today, we will be racing. Better get home now, before one of my boys decides that it's too tempting to pass up a chance to beat the life out of you." she reached out and flicked his forehead with her forefinger and he went flying into the cement wall, a small crater behind him.

He hissed at her and gripped his ribs. It was then that Tsunade came into the hallway and looked at them. Tsunade glared at Sakura, who waved and skipped down the hall. "I just got a call from the Kagure police department. Seems that you were the last one seen with the Yamanaka girl before her rape. They are sending in a team to investigate the rape, by request of the Yamanakas. I have no choice but to suspend you until the investigation is closed. You will be confined to your home and your homework sent to you by one of the officers. That will be all." she said, then walked back into her office. Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground, making a small crack.

A voice whispered through his mind telling him that this was only the beginning of his self made hell. He heard Sakura singing a song as she left.

'_Do you feel like a man  
_

_When you push her around?  
_

_Do you feel better now  
_

_As she falls to the ground?  
_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,  
_

_One day this world's going to end  
_

_As your lies crumble down,  
_

_A new life she has found.'_

He looked at her and saw her glowing silver eyes. "It's called 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. You should look up the lyrics…it's a good song." she smiled wickedly and slammed the door shut behind her.

000000000000000000000

OMFG!! 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was THE PERFECT song for this chapter!! Lemme know what you think. If you are uncomfortable with the relationship between Sai and Shino, I'll let you know now, that is the furthest I am delving into the two of them. The highlights of the other relationships outside of Gaara and Sakura will be put into little side stories.

ch. glossary:

toriritoru--> little bird

ketsunoana--> asshole (ass)


	17. Choji's Interference

A/N: Where the last was really long, this is a tad short. I accidentally broke my hand by having it slammed in the door, so my typing may suck a bit. As always, props to Kishimoto-san for such an awesome anime!!

CH. 17: Choji's Interference

Sai sat on Sakura's motorcycle, waiting for them come out. Hime purred as she lay nestled in the crook of his arm. Sai smiled and sighed, looking up at the school. He say someone walking out and to his surprise, and delight, it was Shino. The young bug collector walked over and stood by Sai, stealing glances at the artist.

"You started a line of threats in there Sai." Shino chuckled, listening through his bugs on what was going on. Sai looked up at him innocently and blinked.

"I was protecting my okaa-san…should I not have?" The dark haired artist didn't know if he had done something wrong or not.

"For someone who has the IQ of a genius you sure don't know a lot." Shino chuckled and put him hand on the top of the other boy's head. "You did the right thing Sai. We are all proud of you…especially Sakura and I." Shino pulled his mask down enough to smile, then bent forward and kissed the dark haired youth.

Sai's eyes went wide and he gasped, giving Shino access to his mouth. Shino kissed him until the bugs told him people were coming out. Sai's eyes were closed and he sat there as Shino pulled back. The bug container readjusted his clothes and chuckled at Sai, who still had his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now kochou. People will wonder what we are up to and that is just between us right now." Shino caressed the side of the painter's face. Sai opened his eyes and smiled widely.

"Hai, Shino-teishu." Sai was so happy that he couldn't contain it. He chuckled and looked down at Hime, petting her while remembering his first kiss.

Choji walked into the resident's office with Michi. The person he saw wasn't the person either of them were suspecting. "Choza-san?" Michi asked the large man raiding the fridge. Choji sweat dropped at the man's unending appetite.

The red headed man deemed Choza raised his head and looked at the two invading his temporary office. Hi eyes widened as he saw his own son, Choji, with the pretty little brunette nurse.

"Michi-san, how have you been? Ochi went out for lunch and asked me to act as temporary resident…what can I do for you and your young friend?" Choji smiled as his dad gave nothing away about their relationship.

"I'm leaving early to have dinner with Choji at Sakura-sama's home tonight." Michi looked back at Choji and smiled. Choji smiled at her, then looked up at his father.

"Do you know a man by the name d Matsuro?" he asked his dad, even though Michi was mouthing for him not to bring it up. Too late.

"What the hell does HE want?" his dad hissed. Choji arched a surprised brow and looked at Michi. Choza growled and looked at Michi.

"I thought I told you to tell me when that rat came around you Michi. Has he been pressing you to accept his proposal as payment for your brother's debt?" Choza looked like he was about to bust a vein. Choji looked just as upset.

Michi was about to deny it when Choji turned her to look at him. His face was frowning and he looked a lot like Choza to her. "Don't you dare deny it Michi. If you allow this to continue he may actually hurt you next time. And where would that leave your little brother? Where would that leave me?" he asked the last part quietly, looking away from her. She blushed and smiled up at him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you Choji-kun. Choza-san, I need you to have another talk with Matsuro…he just can't seem to understand that Choji and I are together now." Michi smiled at Choza as she leaned against Choji.

"Have fun at dinner dear, and be safe on your way home." Choza waved at her as she walked out and shut the door, going to hand in all her charts. Choji stayed behind to talk to his father.

"How is everyone at home dad?" He asked, wanting to know they were safe now that he was gone.

"Your mother would like a letter from you once in a while to know you are okay. I'm a security guard here now because it's less hazardous. You sister is just as beautiful as your mother. It would be nice if you visited." Choza looked his age at that moment.

"Dad…I refuse to put Cheela in the same danger I am in. She's too sweet. If The Center gets their hands on her she'll end up like the rest. I won't do that to her, or to you and mom. I have to go check on Michi, that Matsuro guy threatened her earlier and I don't like to leave her alone." Choji stood back up and smiled at his dad.

"Do me a favor pops?" he asked, opening the door and putting one foot out. Choza lifted his chin in acknowledgement. "Go pick up Michi's little brother and take him home to play with Cheela. I am buying them a new place to live where Gato and Matsuro wont find them." Choza smiled and agreed as Choji shut the door.

Choji made his way to the nurse's desk to see Michi standing behind the desk with two other women as Matsuro hissed at her. "Who the hell is he Michi? I know I've seen him somewhere…He may be dangerous. I forbid you to see him. You are mine Michi, I own you and your little brother, don't forget that." he reached to grab her arm, only to find he couldn't move it.

He looked back to see a very pissed off Choji. "If I remember correctly, the law that stated that the male in the family could sell off any female relatives was abolished long ago, before you were even the afterthought of several generations of afterthoughts. Seems to me you are harassing Michi-chan. Is there a problem ladies?" he smiled at the three ladies behind the desk. Michi smiled and giggled at him, while the older two women glared at Matsuro.

"Matsuro has been trying to force Michi to marry him for almost three years now. Each time she denies him he gets more physical with her. He grabs her hard enough to leave bruises and he's even slapped her a few times. We've reported him, but somehow he keeps his job." said the oldest of the three, a white haired woman with wrinkles around her eyes. Matsuro glared at her and she glared right back.

"I wish Sakura-sama were here. She'd set his ass straight in a heart beat." said the middle-aged woman closest to Michi. Michi nodded sadly and looked at Choji.

"He only pesters me when Sakura-sama is out of town." she looked at her feet and scuffed the floor. Matsuro sneered at Choji.

"Not that it's any of your business, jelly belly." Choji stiffened immediately. He glared down at Matsuro with cold eyes. His grip tightened and all three nurses heard bone crunching as Matsuro hissed again.

"I haven't been fat since I was twelve years old, lab rat. What you see here is body armor and pure muscle, something YOU will never have. And since you find amusement in making others feel stupid, try this on for size: I work directly under Sakura-sama. She has given me permission to hire or fire any doctors, nurses, or LAB TECHS that are rude to my squad. And guess what bookworm, you said the fucking magic words. Go pack up your locker, you're fired." Choji threw the sleazy lab tech through the revolving doors and into the locker room. The nurses gaped at him, amazed; even Michi.

"I didn't know Sakura-sama gave the squad that authority…" she said, looking him in the eyes. Choji shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"After one of the 'I'm so good they can't afford to lose me' doctors refused to treat Sai for his depression, Sakura-sama got really pissed off and punched the man through the wall of Sai's twelfth floor room, saying that people weren't going to treat her boys like that." All three women just blinked.

Sakura still had her devious smile and was still singing 'Face Down' when she walked out the door. She saw Gaara with his back to her and decided to have a little fun. She took off across the street to the parking lot and jump on his back, chuckling as he grunted. She wrapped her legs round him and sat up on his back. She tunneled her hands in his hair pulled his head back.

"OH PANDA-CHAN!" she said in a sing songy voice. He looked at her with wide jade eyes. She bent down and kissed him lightly and the let go of his hair.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at her with his non eyebrow arched as if to say 'You want something?' She clicked her tongue between her teeth and started singing again. He listened to the words and smirked at her.

"You sang that for him, didn't you?" he asked, making the others look at them. She smiled and nodded in confirmation. He chuckled and swung her so that she was standing in front of him. He buried his face in her hair and it calmed him immensely.

"That was the perfect song for him, Sakura-chan. You are so smart!" Naruto smiled and gave her a thumb up. They were getting ready to leave when Sakura looked around, counting.

"Where are Lee and Choji?" She asked, looking around for them. Wind blew her necklace against her breast as a figure appeared before them.

"Here I am, Sakura-sama. I had to take Mizuki to HQ for lockdown. They've been closing the cells for The Center prisoners early lately. Seems someone is trying to break one of the scientists out." Lee stepped forward in his black two piece uniform and his grayish tan weights. Naruto stared at him.

"You look funny…what are those things around your arms, legs and waist?" everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's lack of tact.

"Not everyone's kekkei genkai revolves around chakra use Naruto. Lee's is his extraordinary abilities in taijutsu. His body can withstand the opening of seven of the eight chakra gates, even though he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. AND" she added with a conspiratorial wink "He has a natural disposition to Drunken Fist Boxing. He's really good at it too." Lee blushed and smiled at the praise, looked for his team. Spotting Shino, Lee smirked.

"Choji still romancing the little brunette nurse?" he asked Shino, who shrugged and looked to his left. Immediately there was a flash of lightening and Choji stood there, a short young woman gripping him tightly with her face buried in his chest.

"We're here Michi-chan." he said softly, smiling at the woman. Sakura chuckled at the way he was acting over the little brunette. Reminded her of how all the other did over their girls, and how Shino was with Sai. She looked at said boys and smiled.

Sakura walked up to Shino and whispered something in his ear. Everyone noticed the blush on his face and the bow he gave her while never looking up at her. And his hands were no longer in his packets, but together in front of his face.

"Thank you, Sakura-sama. I will do just that." He said and straightened up. Sakura smiled ad then turned around to Gaara.

"We all here now?" she asked, looking for everyone. When she finished the head count and found everyone was present, she took Hime from Sai and put the kitten in the pocket of her riding jacket. She then put the jacket on carefully and put her bag around her waist.

Gaara watched as she got on her bike and started it. He arched a non brow at her and looked at the seat behind her. She saw this and smirked through the open visor of her helmet. "Think you can handle it big boy?" She teased. He gave her a look that read 'You MUST be shitting me'. She laughed and revved the engine. Gaara stepped up on the bike behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"Next time…I'm driving and you will have to hold on to ME for dear life." she caught the innuendo he had put it the statement and chuckled, looking at her crew.

"You guys pile up in Temari's convertible. Sai, I know you don't like cars or bikes, so just follow on one of your birds overhead okay?" she looked at him as a mother would wanting her child to agree to what she was saying.

"Hai, okaa-san." he said in a rather childish manner that the others took as his first attempt at sarcasm. Only a few knew what he really meant.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Gaara and smiled. "Hold on tight there Romeo." then flipped her visor down. Gaara just wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck where the helmet didn't cover. He heard her groan and take off at an alarming rate to get home.

00000000000000000

Typing went slowly what with my broke hand and all. So Ill make this short. REVIEW...lol

ch. glossary:

kochou--> butterfly

teishu--> master (but in Shino/Sai relationship he refers to him as teishu because he's the 'guy' of the male/male love)


	18. Skill Assessment and Training Schedule

A/N: This is the longest one yet. I was told that the first 17 chapters should have been over the period of a few weeks, but the first day was the most important. The next few chapters will have time skips all over. This chapter takes place after school and it is important that I showed it this way for the later chapters. I hope you guys like reading this as much as i enjoy writing and I am sorry it took so long, but it's hard to write with a broken hand...lol. Before I forget, I own nothing, so...yeah.

CH. 18: Skill Assessment and Training Regime

Sakura's bike echoed through the division as she pulled into her driveway. Temari's convertible pulled into the driveway across the street, and Sai just fell from the sky on Sakura's roof. He sat at the peak of the roof and looked down at everyone. When Sakura took off her helmet and got off her bike, she looked up to see him waving at her, a goofy smile on his face.

Shino saw the direction she was looking in and looked up to see his young soon to be lover grinning and waving. Shino chuckled and disappeared, only to reappear right beside the artist. Sai smiled up at him, a blush on his usually pale face.

"Kochou…be careful up here. I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself, even with your skills a freak wind could knock you off. You also make an easy target up here. If The Center sends someone after you they will spot you for sure. Let's go down and be with the others." Sai nodded and stood. He gave Shino a smirk before he did a back flip off the roof, landing perfectly center in the flagstone. Shino chuckled at the youth's antics and disappeared once more.

Everyone went into the house after laughing and joking around outside. Sakura unlocked her door and took Hime out of the pocket of her jacket and put her down. The kitten took off upstairs towards her litter box, or that was what Sakura assumed.

Sakura walked from the garage to the kitchen, passing through her utility room to take off her shoes. Everyone followed suit and gaped at her house. "And you live here alone?" Ino asked from her spot in Kiba's arms. Kiba nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. He reminded her of a dog wanting her attention.

Sakura chuckled until she heard a heavy thump upstairs. She arched a brow and closed her eyes. Her eyes came open again and she had laughter in them. "Seems Hime made a friend at school today too. And she invited her home as well. HIME! Bring your friend down precious!" she yelled up the stairwell. Everyone looked at her, especially Kiba.

"You actually think that little cat can understand you?" he asked, his eyes small dots of black, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Sakura turned to him with an arched brow.

"Of course she can Inuzuka. I'm the neko jinchuriki. All cats understand me, no matter how wild. How do you think I saved your ass in Africa when that lioness caught you chasing one of her cubs? I merely told her you were a dog and didn't know any better, no offense Akamaru. She was quite willing to overlook the incident if only she could swat you once. That's why you have a big ass claw mark on your thigh. She told me later she was trying to make sure you couldn't pup. I scolded her, but she just laughed." Kiba looked horrified and lowered Ino so that her bottom was covering that part of him.

"That's just evil Sakura-san." Kiba squeaked out looking down at Ino. Ino smiled at him and rubbed her face against his chest. He smiled at her and scowled when he looked up at his boss.

"Kiba, take Ino to the overstuffed couch in the living room. She and I need to talk about the decision her parents made while she was sleeping. The rest of you, go out into the back yard and start warming up. We are going to have a skill assessment before dinner.

All six of Sakura's operatives groaned in protest. "Sakura-chan…do we really have to do it BEFORE dinner?" Choji's stomach growled it's agreement to Choji's complaint. Sakura looked at the energy converter and arched a brow.

"I have leftovers in the fridge Choji. You can eat those to charge your energy stores. But I don't want to cook while you guys are testing the new recruit's skills and if you eat before the rest of the squad will be sick before the assessment is done." She held her finger up like she was explaining this to a child. Everyone nodded in understanding and headed outside.

Except for Naruto. "I'm hungry too Sakura-chan. I can't fight on an empty stomach and that Elemental Rasengan took a lot out of me. Do you have any ramen?" the blonde made a face at her to show her he was dead serious. She arched a brow and her eyes flickered silver as she delved into his body with her second sight. She chuckled at what she saw.

"Seems Choji isn't the only energy reservoir here anymore. You have chakra backups, did you know that Naruto?" she asked leading them into the kitchen.

"I was told I had lots of stamina and that's what made my appetite so outrageous, but I really don't know what you just said means." he put his hands behind his head and followed her, Choji right beside him. Choji looked back at Michi, who was asking Kiba what was wrong with Ino.

"Sakura-chan…I fired a lab tech today at the hospital. You know I never abuse the power you gave us at the hospital, but this guy grabbed Michi and was going to hit her. The other nurses told me it's not the first time they've seen him hit her, but every tie they report it, he doesn't get fired. I think we have a Center mole in there. Choza thinks so as well. I talked to him when Michi went to the resident's office to tell him she was leaving. The resident was out at lunch according to Choza." Choji referred to his dad by his first name because he didn't want the man to come into harms way should anyone know the truth.

"I already know this Choji. Thank you for bringing Matsuro's attitude to my attention. I'll be paying his another visit it seems. Choza called me two weeks ago saying he found Michi in her house with bruises on her face and arms. Her little brother was standing behind their older brother holding a gun to his head. Gato beat Michi when she refused to cover his debt by marrying Matsuro. Matsuro threatened Gato to pay up or die." Sakura discussed this without qualms in front of Naruto, which made Choji nervous.

"Sakura-chan…not to be rude to Naruto, but this is SHINOBI business, isn't it?" Naruto shrugged and stopped in front of the cabinet closest to him and looked in. It was full of all the flavors of ramen available in stores.

"I think I died and went to heaven!" Naruto yelled and dug out four or five boxes of different flavored ramen. Sakura chuckled and looked at Choji.

"Why do you think I'm having a skill assessment? I'm not just adding ONE member to our team…I'm adding 7 new operatives all together. Since Kiba doesn't have a team right now, he's going to take care of Ino until she can learn her kekkei genkai. The other six of you are going to help me with the new recruits, which are all outside warming up. Excluding the one raiding my ramen storage." She laughed as Naruto sucked down the ramen, one after another. Choji looked at the boy and saw eight empty containers already.

"Naruto, if you eat all that you have out you're not going to want to eat Sakura-chan's cooking…and she is the best cook ever raised in the city of Kagure, perhaps all of Fire Country." Naruto looked up from another empty container and looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry Choji. As unbelievable as this sounds, his energy reservoirs are larger than yours. He's also a jinchuriki, so he has to eat a lot to maintain that stamina. He can eat until I need him outside. Hurry up though Choji, I'm going to need you soon." with that said, she walked out into the back yard, which was huge considering this was a suburb.

Sakura could hear the tingle of Hime's collar and smiled as the little calico rubbed against her legs. She looked down to see that a rather large, one-eyed black cat was sitting by her, watching Hime like an indulgent older sister.

"You are welcome in our home anytime, old one. I am sure that you will be able to teach Hime much more about herself than I can with Saiki." she smiled as the older cat looked up at her with a small growled meow and licked her tail.

Sakura laughed and stroked the older cat's head. "Welcome to the family Ichimanako. I'll be right back, watch over her for me, alright?" Sakura smiled and ran into her house and upstairs. She grabbed something out of a box by her dressed and something from her jewelry box.

She ran back downstairs and out the door to where the two cats were. She looked down at the hand made color around Hime's neck, and the other collar I her hand. It had the image of a sistrum on it, embroidered with silver string on the dark leather. She bent down and put the collar round Ichimanako's neck. She smiled at the perfect fit.

She them took the intricate black eye patch with Uraeus, the Serpent Eye of Wisdom, embroidered with thick silver thread and a topaz center. "Bastet would be proud that one of her favorite pets had descendants that still lived. These are gifts, from me to you, Ichimanako. Cherish them, the way Bastet cherished your ancestors." with that, Sakura went up to the young men and women that were stretching out.

Sakura smiled at the young people and started her instructions. "As with every other employee I have ever hired, you will have to test your strengths against me. But before you all panic, I want to test you against some of my top people, my SHINOBI members, which you have become rather good friends with from what I can see." she laughed at the blushing faces of several people. She turned her back on the ad looked over her shoulder.

"As soon as I explain the arrangements to Ino, she and Kiba will be joining us for this battle royal." she ran in the house and into the living room, where Kiba had Ino in his lap, nuzzling her.

"Well, I know who I'm NOT putting on a team with you Kiba…you'd never get anything done." Sakura teased, chuckling at the two. Kiba growled at her with mock aggression.

"Whatever…she's not getting out of my sight unless she's with you. So there's no way the others will team with her unless you or I am there." He growled again, this time the pitch was serious. Sakura gave him a searching glance and saw something she never expected to see in Kiba…he was in love.

"If that is truly your wish, than I can do no other than ensure she is safe. But she can't be on a team with me. She's recon and ambush, like Sai. She's also going to be trained in medics for our teams. Think of her as your own personal nurse." Sakura smiled at Kiba's surprised, and extremely delighted, face. Her words finally registered to him and he looked at her in question.

"You heard me right Kiba. She's going to be offered a position in SHINOBI, you as her captain. But she will have to prove herself like everyone else had to." Kiba growled at her, but she held up her hand.

"I want to see just how skilled her kekkei genkai really is. I know she repelled the orderly in the hospital with her mind. If her skills are good enough, she'll be handed over to Sai for further training in recon, and then to me for her medical training. She has to learn how to control her mind manipulation." She looked straight at Ino this time, her emerald eyes flashing sterling.

Ino gasped and looked at Kiba nervously. He grinned at her and she felt a little better. "Sakura-san…I…" Sakura chuckled at her. She took Ino's hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ino…you don't have to be so formal and you don't have to apologize. I know what Sasuke did to you. When I touched you in the parking lot, your memories became my own, including when you save Hinata. Sasuke did this to you because you are a threat to him and he realizes that now. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You buried your kekkei genkai because you were afraid of it and there was no one to tell you what it was. We are here to show you how to control it so that it will never control you." Ino nodded and Sakura felt her relaxing.

"Also, your unique abilities have made you a target for an organization called The Center. They kidnap kids like us, with kekkei genkais, and experiment on us. The young man, Sai, was believed to have a kekkei genkai. His memories were stripped and he was programmed through behavioral modification to be an emotionless killer." Ino looked horrified and Sakura could feel the pity she felt for Sai.

"They treat their female subjects, especially ones as beautiful as you, Tenten, and Hinata, like whores. They rape them over and over, until they either submit or kill themselves. I refuse to allow that to happen to the three of you. You all have very strong and unique kekkei genkais, and I want to help you." Ino had tears in her eyes and she was pushing back into Kiba, who was growling in response to her fear. Sakura reached out and touched Ino's cheek. The girl stiffened, then relaxed completely. She stared at Sakura as she girl's eyes clamped shut and tears fell down her face. Ino couldn't understand what was going on.

"Sakura-chan…are you okay?" Ino shifted in Kiba's lap, making the Inuzuka look at his boss. He knew immediately what the woman had done.

"Dammit Sakura-chan. You can't take on everyone's pain every time. It's going to kill you someday! CHOJI!" yelled the brunette who was now panicking. Choji stuck his head in the room and saw Sakura. He immediately whistled, bringing Hime running, along with Ichimanako.

Seeming to pick up what was going on from Hime, the older cat started rubbing against Sakura's legs while Hime jumped into her lap, purring and rubbing her head against the jinchuriki's face. Sakura laughed through the tears she'd taken from Ino.

"I'm fine girls. I'm able to detach myself from this pain more easily now. Tsunade-nee-san is connected to me and helps me deal now." She smiled at them, but they were staring over her shoulder. She turned around to see an enraged Gaara staring at them. She chuckled and reached out to him. He disappeared with a swirl of sand, only to reappear in the chair with her, holding her to him tightly.

"Why are you crying mitsukai-chan?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Sakura put her hands on either side of his face.

"These tears are not mine Gaara, they are Ino's. She's still not strong enough to accept what I had to tell her for her own safety, so I took them. She still has the knowledge I gave her, but she no longer feels fear of it." Sakura laughed as the tears continued. Ino looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Why would you take my pain into yourself?" she whispered, tears of guilt and gratitude in her eyes. Sakura turned and looked at her.

"It's my gift…I'm much stronger than anyone else here mentally and physically. I can handle this kind of pain…it's all I've can remember of my past and I can accept that. My only fond memories are of my nee-san, Ji-chan and Obaa-chan." she gave Ino a reassuring smile and leaned into Gaara once more.

The emotions that Sakura took from Ino dissipated and she looked at Gaara. "Panda-chan…I need you and Kiba to leave so that I can talk to Ino about what happened and the deal between me and her parents." she kissed his kanji and smiled at him. He scowled, but complied, knowing Ino needed privacy for this.

"Call me if you need something." he said simply, then left. Kiba looked at Sakura like she'd lost her mind. Sakura's eyes hardened and she pointed out the door. He looked at Ino like she could help him, but she looked at him pleadingly and he sighed. He set her down and kissed her lightly before grabbing Akamaru by the scruff and dragging the large white dog out.

Akamaru whined at him, not liking being taken from Ino's company. "If I can't stay with her neither can you." he growled petulantly. He gave them one last pout and walked out the door. Ino giggled at him and looked at Sakura, her eyes still sad.

"Ino…I can't undo what he did, but I can heal your body of the pain and damage." Sakura saw the pain in the girl's eyes as she thought about what she'd lost. Ino's eyes filled with determination after a few minutes.

"Do what you can to help me function. I'll take it from there." Sakura smiled at the blonde's strength of will. She nodded and put her hands on Ino's face, then her chest, then her stomach, and finally her legs. Ino stood up and stretched a little.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time…wow." she balled her fists up several times and released them. She then did a front flip and then a back hand spring. She smiled at Sakura and ran out the door. Sakura heard a yelp and then laughing from the others. She headed out the door to join them.

As she walked out she saw Ino straddling a stunned Kiba. She was laughing and teasing the Inuzuka about being alert. Sakura smirked and her eyes started glowing. Suddenly Ino was lifted from the ground as Sakura lifted her hand. Everywhere Sakura's hand went, so did Ino's body.

Kiba kept wide, black eyes on the blonde, but she seemed to enjoy herself after the initial shock. Ino giggled and pretended she was super man. Sakura decided that Ino had had enough and released her hold on the girl. Ino dropped into Kiba's waiting arms and giggled, nuzzling the feral looking youth affectionately.

"Ino…one thing I didn't get to mention is I talked to your parents about you seeing a doctor about what happened." Sakura watched the girl's reaction. Ino stiffened and shook her head emphatically.

"I won't go to a doctor Sakura-chan. The ones that I see look at me funny and always ask weird questions. They always want to draw blood, no matter what is wrong with me. I refuse, even if you saved me." Ino tried to get out of Kiba's embrace, but he lightly bit her shoulder, making her yelp and glare at him. He nuzzled her gently in the same spot and licked it.

"Ino…the doctors you refer to are no longer working in hospitals because they were spies for The Center. I have already apprehended all of them and they are locked away. HOWEVER" Sakura spoke over Ino as the blonde tried to refute her. "I will be your doctor for this. I know you better and I can protect you. Plus, you'll be living with me for the duration of your treatment and longer if you decide that you like it. Tenten is already living with me and I have plenty of space." Ino's eyes lit up with hope. She jumped out of Kiba's arms and ran up to Sakura.

"You mean it? I can live with people my own age?" she looked so happy, Sakura could only laugh. She nodded and watched in amusement as Ino jumped up and down and ran back to Kiba, jumping on him and squealing in delight. Kiba winced at her high tone and she gave him an apologetic smile.

Sakura was about to suggest they start the skill assessment when Choji and Naruto walked out. "Sakura-chan…I'm ready for whatever you need me to do." Choji patted his stomach and smiled. Michi giggled at him and walked over to him. Choji put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She blushed happily and just leaned against him.

"You're just in time. Choji, since you are a virtual tank in your armor, and that is your particular skill, I'll need you to test Kankuro and his puppets. DO NOT underestimate those puppets. They were made by Sasori, you remember him don't you?" Choji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the laid back brunette that lounged against the house a few paces away.

"Sasori, huh? Can't forget him…he's the one that kidnapped Cheela for The Center. It's a good thing I had the Akimichi Soldier pills. He may have gotten her there otherwise." Everyone looked at Choji questioningly, especially Michi.

"Who's…who's Cheela?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. She thought maybe it was a girl Choji loved. Choji looked down and her and sighed.

"Cheela is my thirteen year old sister. She was kidnapped three years ago by Sasori, an operative of The Center. He'd been modified and stripped like Sai was. He used to be a very talented puppet maker before it was found out he hand a kekkei genkai and The Center took him. Cheela doesn't have the kekkei genkai, they just used her to get to me. Sasori was the only one that knew I had a sister and who she was. I killed him before he could relay the message." Choji shut his eyes as he remembered his sister's screams. Choji opened his eyes and there was sorrow there.

"I left my family the day I returned Cheela. I told my parents why she was taken and told them I was leaving so they would be safe. Sakura-chan gave them the money and even staged their deaths so that The Center could never use them against me again. Your security guard, Choza…he…he's my dad. That was the first time I had seen him in three years. I can never go home, never see them again, or The Center will target them." Choji looked down to see tears in Michi's eyes. Tears for him, tears for his pain.

"Choji-kun…I…I wish I could help…" she buried her face in his chest and just held onto him tightly. Choji kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"You are helping me more than you will ever know right now, Michi." he said his eyes lit with happiness. Everyone looked at each other and a collective 'Awwww' went out. Both young people blushed and smiled.

"You're just jealous…" Choji said, sticking his tongue out at them. Everyone laughed and Choji let go of Michi. He walked over to Kankuro, who was looking up at the sky and chuckled at the brunette.

"Ready, Mater Puppeteer?" he asked in a teasing manner. Kankuro looked at him with a bored expression. He then stood up straight and looked at Temari. Temari arched a brow and Kankuro sighed.

"You forgot my scrolls, didn't you?" he asked glaring at his sister. Temari sweat dropped and searched her belt, which had many compartments. She made a happy noise when she found what she was looking for and threw all three of them to her brother.

"Start carrying them yourself if all you're gonna do is insult me, baka ototo." she stuck her tongue out at him as he scowled at her. He flipped her off as he unsealed one scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu: Karasu" he threw the scroll up, his blood lining the document, and made the hand seals to summon the last puppet his best friend ever made.

Choji watched the young man summon the puppet. A shaggy looking four armed cloaked figure stood in front of Kankuro. Before they started, Sakura explained the rules. "The rules or these matches are as follows: 1) First blood wins the match, 2) If the recruit wins, he or she may choose a sparring partner for your first training session, and lastly 3) All the recruits will face me when everyone has gone, so that you can recover from these smaller sparring matches." Everyone nodded, but Naruto didn't understand something.

"Why do we have to fight your employees before we fight you?" he asked the question while scratching the back of his head. Sakura chuckled at him.

"That way I can be sure of your abilities and not use too much of my power. Someday, I will explain to you just how dangerous I really am…but not now. Now, we have fun!" she yelled and pumped her fist into the air. She walked between Choji and Kankuro.

"Alright now…you two give your best and fight to win." she jumped out of the way as she started the fight with a yell of 'hajime'. Choji took a stance that looked like a sumo wrestler and put his hands together in front of his face.

His eyes started to flicker as he activated his kekkei genkai. "Secret Technique: Super Multi-Size Technique" he yelled and started to grow, and grow and…well, he got so big the houses only came to his shoulders. Kankuro gave him a bored look and unsealed another scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu: Sanshouo." A large, lizard-like puppet with sharp teeth emerged and Kankuro quickly hopped into the hollow chamber in it's back.

"He must not be in the mood to fight to call out Sanshouo this early." Temari commented, her eyes wide in confusion. Sakura look at the girl, then back at the two puppets. She activated her kekkei genkai to see what was going on, as did Hinata and Neji. Sakura chuckled at the ingeniousness of this plot. Choji stomped on the lizard puppet, only to jerk his over sized foot away in pain.

"Whatever that thing is made of…it's fucking hard." Choji complained, rubbing his foot with one hand and balancing on his other foot. Sakura chuckled and watched Kankuro manipulate his other puppet. The first puppet, Karasu, flew up into the sky and into Choji's face.

Choji tried to catch it, but it was too fast. He didn't want to move in case he damaged one of the houses. He finally got tired of the puppet and went for the source: Kankuro. Choji picked the lizard puppet, Sanshouo, up and tried to force the back hatch open. It wouldn't budge. He was about to start shaking it like a kid would a Christmas present when Sakura called the match.

"Kankuro wins!" Sakura yelled and jumped from the ground to Choji's shoulder. She put her hand to his face and drew away a bloody palm, showing it to Choji.

"You were so intent on Kankuro that you failed to notice Karasu draw first blood, as is the rules of the match. You did good though Choji…Kankuro is really good with his puppets and only you could have made him pull out the stops." She smiled at the giant sized youth and jumped down.

Choji shrank back to his normal size and a wide eyed Michi looked at him with awe filled eyes. "That was so cool Choji-kun!" she squealed and ran over to him, glomping him on the spot. Choji chuckled at the young woman and sat on the grass to watch the next match. Kankuro resealed his puppets and walked over to Choji.

"I'm sorry that Sasori was too far gone to realize he was hurting your sister. He used to be a really good friend of mine. He disappeared without a trace a few years back, before we moved here. I always wondered what happened to him." a sad look crossed the puppeteer's face, but he shook it off.

"Thank you for putting him out of his misery. I know that if he'd been himself it would have killed him to act that way." Kankuro offered his hand to Choji, who shook it hardily and then patted the ground next to him. Michi moved in between Choji's legs and leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

Choji smiled at her and waited for the announcement of the next two contenders. Sakura stepped forward and smiled. "Next, I want Hinata to show me her skills and fight Shino." she said out loud, then walked over to the bug master. "I suggest using your Bug Calling Technique. She has an unusual defensive/offensive attack and it would destroy your friends." Shino nodded his thanks for the warning and walked to where Choji had been before.

Hinata walked slowly to the other side of the make shift battle arena and looked at the floor, nervous. Sakura noticed this and walked over to Hinata and took the girl's hands. "Hinata…I know you can do this…show Naruto how strong you really are girl!" she whispered excitedly to the violet haired girl. Hinata smiled and looked over her shoulder at Naruto, who was yelling and cheering her on.

"Hai…Sakura-chan." she said and took up the Gentle Fist fighting pose. Shino put both of his arms out to his sides at shoulder height. The faint buzzing of insects could be heard.

"This fight is over." Sai said from the sidelines, sitting right beside where Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru were standing. Shikamaru nodded in agreement, while Naruto shook his head in denial.

"My Hinata-chan is not so weak…you'll see!" Hinata heard him and took up a stance that made Neji's breath catch.

"She couldn't possible have learned that…she's far too gentle!" his cry brought the stares of the others. Hinata took a deep breath and started the hand seals. As she did the seals, she talked to her older cousin.

Hinata heard what Neji said and closed her eyes. He was right, she was far too gentle to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. But this was something of her own creation. Hinata smiled as she remembered Naruto's excitement when she had showed him this technique. She activated her Byakugan as the last seal was performed.

Shino waited, but she didn't move. He sent the hornets he'd called to himself after her, thinking it may be some sort of trick. He noticed a green and black yin-yang with kanjis surrounding it form under her feet. Neji stiffened as he realized that this was not the Eight Trigrams technique that he used, but something far different.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled and the hornets started falling in large quantities. Neji noticed they were being sliced perfectly in half, but without activating his Byakugan he couldn't see what was going on.

Sakura smiled smugly as she watched the silver eyed girl do her secret technique. She could sense the awe in everyone present, including Gaara. She looked over at him with an arched brow that plainly said 'What? You thought she was COMPLETELY defenseless?' he chuckled at her and appeared right behind her, taking her into his arms.

Shino watched as his insect army was destroyed. To say he was impressed was an understatement. Though he had lost the battle, he'd won the war with a carefully thrown kunai after her chakra threads had retreated. Blood dripped from a tiny cut on her index finger.

"Match goes to Shino, but Hinata gets props for destroying his insect army. No recruit has EVER, in the history of SHINOBI, destroyed them all. Hinata holds new record for number of Shino's insects killed." Sakura beamed at the girl who looked oddly depressed. Sakura waved her over, and hugged the girl. Hinata gasped in surprise and Sakura explained her actions.

"Shino is a captain for a reason Hinata. I didn't expect that you'd beat his army; you surprised even me with the creativeness of your technique. I'm proud of you for how far you got. The point of putting you up against Shino was to witness your technique and the varying powers you are able to push it to." Hinata's eyes widened and she smiled, nodding in understanding. She turned to Shino and bowed.

"Thank you for the fight, Shino-san." she smiled and walked back over to Naruto, who had a very surprised Sai and Shikamaru standing with him.

"That was a surprise to say the least." Sai stated, looking at Hinata admiringly. He smiled at her as she blushed and then stood. He walked over to Shino to ensure that his teishu was okay. Sai gasped when he looked at Shino's hands.

"OKAA-SAN!! Come quick! Shino-teishu's hands are in ribbons!" he yelled, catching Shino as he slumped over. Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

"SHINO-SAN!" she screamed and tried to run to the older man. Naruto held on to her though, waiting for Sakura to reverse most of the damage.

"Well I'll be damned…Hinata won after all." Sakura smiled at Shino, who scowled at her. He grunted and turned his head away from her. She chuckled and took his hands into her own. A soft green light encased his hands and when he lifted them they were perfectly fine.

Shino looked up to see Hinata crying on his behalf. He stood, with Sai's help, and walked to her. He put out both his hands to her, causing her to look at them. She saw they were okay and calmed down.

"Hinata-san…you should not feel bad for defeating an opponent. One day, you may face someone you care for or loved once. You can not hold back, for if you do, you will die. You did very good and I am proud of you. You are the second female to ever beat me, and the first female I have ever used that summoning on. You also beat me, a captain, with your unusual offensive defense. Had I been anyone but Neji perhaps, I would be in serious trouble right now." He smiled through his mask at the girl and patted her hand reassuringly.

Naruto beamed at her and she just giggled. Sakura chuckled and went back to Gaara. "Next match is between Tenten and Neji." she said, a mischievous look on her face. Neji sweat dropped and Tenten smirked.

"Looks like I don't have to hold back now that we are fighting for an assessment." she chuckled and grabbed her large scroll, about to strap it to her back. Sakura walked over to her and put a restraining hand on the scroll. Tenten looked at her in confusion.

"Until you learn to control you kekkei genkai, this scroll is way too dangerous. The sealed creatures in here require large amounts of chakra to summon. I'll teach you how to use it myself, but until I do, I would like it if you refrained from using it in battle. I don't want you brought into a hospital on the verge of death anymore." She said, then glared at Neji, who backed up with his hands up defensively.

"Now Sakura-chan…she wasn't that bad off. I used some of my healing on her and stabilized her, so she's fine now, ne, Tenten-chan?" he asked, his eyes begging her to save him. She chuckled and looked at Sakura.

"Neji didn't do anything wrong. The guy just pissed me off by admitting he murdered my grandparents and my parents. My anger translated into me using a destruction spell. That's not his fault and he would have been hurt had he been close by." she said, putting an appeasing hand on her friend. Sakura glared once more at Neji, then walked back to Gaara.

Neji gave her a 'You're a goddess' look and went to the opposite end of the arena from him. He walked to the arena's edge and looked across at her. She smirked and disappeared, or so he thought.

He heard something whiz by his ear and saw her behind him. He smirked at her and activated his Byakugan. He was surprised to see no chakra lingering where she had been. He looked around her and felt something go through his left sleeve.

"Neji-kun…what's the matter? Having trouble keeping up with me?" she purred, then disappeared again. Neji processed what she said and his eyes widened in sudden realization. She wasn't blinking, she was fucking running in circles around him!

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But you have to take into account that speed isn't everything." he said this as he took out several shurikens out of his hip pouch and threw them at her. She held out her arms, activating her kekkei genkai.

The weapons froze, tuning themselves to her. She smirked at him, as he cursed himself for not remembering her special ability. Before anyone knew what was happening, all their weapons were torn from them, except Temari's fan, which was chakra infused, and Sai's panting tools.

There was a cloud of weapons all around Tenten. She smirked at Neji and started sending them at him en masse. Neji quickly formed some hand seals and yelled out "Eight Trigrams: Palms Heavenly Spin!" all of Tenten's weapons were deflected. Tenten growled and jumped into the air.

"Rising Twin Dragon!" she yelled and so many weapons appeared that even Neji thought he may not block them all. He did the Palms Heavenly Spin once more, only this time one of the weapons flew back at her and cut into her shoulder.

"Neji wins!" Sakura cried out as she ran to Tenten, who sat on the ground pouting. Neji's eyes were wide with disbelief…he'd hurt her. She scowled as everyone babied her. She looked at Neji for assistance and he walked over to her and picked her up, after Sakura healed her wound.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair as she walked over to an empty spot in the grass and sat down. She smiled and leaned back against him to watch the other fights.

"You don't need to apologize. It was an accident…you didn't throw it…it just bounced off your defense and I was careless." She rubbed the back of her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. He nuzzled her neck and sighed as well.

Sakura smiled and looked at the remaining people that needed to fight. "Shikamaru…you make Temari show me what she's got." Shikamaru grinned and walked to the arena. Temari pulled out her iron fan and pumped chakra into it, making it over five foot this time.

"Oh shit…He must have pissed Temari off. She only makes it that big when she plans on calling Kamatar to fight at her side." Kankuro pulled out Sanshouo and hid inside, peeking out through the slits in the teeth.

Temari got right down to business. "Sand Storm!" she yelled, waving her huge fan. Shikamaru found himself blinded and his shadow couldn't find its target. He could, however, see her eyes change when she activated her kekkei genkai.

"Wind Release Severing Pressure!" she did this to keep Shikamaru pinned and thinking while she made time to summon her companion. She landed and bit her finger, smearing the blood right under the three itten's on her fan.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kamatar!" she yelled and smirked as high speed winds erupted from her fan. A one eyed weasel carrying a nasty looking scythe appeared. Kamatar went after Shikamaru with his scythe. Shikamaru smirked and made his hand seals.

"Shadow Possession!" Kamatar stopped dead in his tracks, struggling to reach its target. Temari watched in horror as Shikamaru turned the weasel around and attacked her with her own companion. She dodged and flew up into the air with her fan. She stood and looked down at him, eyes narrowed. She performed some hand seals and two small upside down right triangles sitting side by side appeared on her forehead.

Shikamaru wondered what she was up to. He'd never seen those seals before. "Wind Release: Avenging Desert Winds!" she picked the sand up from under her and swung it with all her might. Sand and damaging winds erupted from the fan, being held in the arena by Sakura's powers, and Shikamaru watched as Kamatar disappeared.

Shikamaru felt the blades of chakra embed into his skin and burn him. He hissed and knew he'd wasted too much time in the beginning and that he'd just lost. "Temari wins!" Sakura's call confirmed his suspicions. He sighed and waited for Temari to land on the ground once more. She ran to him with concern on her face.

"Shikamaru…I'm-" she never even got to apologize because he smirked and kissed her right in front of everyone. Gaara and Kankuro narrowed their eyes, but wisely stayed where they were while Sakura beamed at the two love birds.

"Temari…I knew you were strong and now I won't have to worry that you will get hurt without me with you. It makes me feel better that you beat me." Shikamaru smirked and put his arm around the shocked girl's shoulders.

Temari was blushing bright red and her mouth was hanging open just a bit. She smiled at Shikamaru and jumped on him, kissing him enthusiastically. Shikamaru blushed, but put his arms around her nonetheless. Sakura 'awwwww'd them and clapped her hands.

Sakura walked over to Ino and smiled at the girl. "You feel up to giving us a demonstration on your mind control techniques?" She asked the blonde, who fidgeted nervously. Ino looked at her with scared eyes.

"Sakura-chan…I've never used them on anyone without a good reason. I can't exactly control them that well. But I'll try my best…who are you pairing me up against?" She asked, with a nervous look at Neji and Choji. Sakura sighed and took the girl's hands.

"Ino-chan…I have to put you up against the only two man cell here because I know you can control large groups with your kekkei genkai, so you'll be facing Kiba and Akamaru. He won't hurt you, but he's going to fight you because that's what I need him to do, for your safety. I have to know what you can and can not control and he would do anything to keep you safe." Sakura saw the pained look Kiba's face and heard the whine from Akamaru. Ino looked pretty upset as well.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is the way it will have to be for now. If you impress me I may let Kiba teach you a few skills from his personal arsenal for your own defense." Both youth's eyes lit up at the prospect. She chuckled and put her hand on Ino's head, like a doting sister.

"Let's see what you got…blondie." Sakura noticed Ino's vein pop out on her forehead as the girl turned to Kiba. He arched a brow and she just glared. Akamaru whined again, not wanting to fight his master's woman.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of Sakura-chan…" she growled and started making hand seals. A pinkish colored energy rolled off of her, not quite chakra, but it was powerful just the same.

Kiba found he had a hard time walking, like gravity itself had increased. Sakura walked out of the sphere Ino had created and felt the change immediately. She knew gravity didn't change…it was one of Ino's mind tricks. Kiba backed away fro the energy as well, and felt instantly better.

Ino allowed the energy to engulf her, her normally baby blue eyes turning neon pink due to her kekkei genkai activating itself. Kiba circled her and tested for weak spots. He jumped at her once and was repelled by a shield. Akamaru sniffed around her and relayed his findings to Kiba.

Ino smirked and decided to work quickly. She made more hand seals and made her way between the two. She finished her last seal and the energy burst from her body, encompassing both the dog and its trainer. Sakura blinked and watched in fascination as the dog attacked its trainer and the trainer attacked his dog. They used some of their more powerful single person attacks on each other, but never drew blood.

By freak accident Akamaru scraped Ino's shin and made her bleed and the match was called. "Kiba wins. Even though they were fighting one another, Kiba and Akamaru are still a team. But I am very impressed Ino." She said and smiled at the blonde. Ino smiled and released her jutsu and Kiba just looked at them.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down at himself. Sakura and the others just laughed.

"Ino made you and Akamaru fight one another. It was cool." Naruto bounced up and down and looked at Kiba, who stared at Ino. Ino blushed and smiled nervously. Kiba smirked at her and walked over to her, nuzzling her neck. Akamaru walked over to her and sniffed her leg where his back claw caught her; he whined because he knew he hurt her. She patted his big head and cooed to him.

"It was my fault you cut me Akamaru…don't worry about it." She scratched behind his ear and he grumbled happily. Kiba smirked into her shoulder and continued nuzzling her. Sakura smirked at her friends' behavior and looked at Lee, who looked bored.

"Yo…Lee! You're up against Naruto!" she called over to him, smirking as the taijutsu specialist arched one bushy brow as he looked at the kitsune jinchuriki.

"WHAT!?" yelled Naruto, who was pointing at Lee. "I have to fight HIM!? What do you take me for?" he yelled, scowling at the young woman. She smiled evilly at him at looked over at Lee.

"Lee…give the fight five minutes then take off the bracers and legwarmers. Another five minutes and you can use your kekkei genkai. But ONLY in this fight with Naruto." Everyone saw Lee's face light up as Sakura gave her permission to do the two things he'd never been allowed to do at the same time: remove his weighted training clothes and activate his kekkei genkai.

"Why is he so excited NOW?" Tenten asked while Temari nodded her head, wanting to know why as well. The six other operatives just looked on stoically.

"Because he is forbidden to do both of those things at the same time unless explicitly told to do so by Sakura-san." Shino answered their questions. They arched a brow and looked at one another.

"Why the hell would that matter?" Naruto asked as he walked up to confront Lee. Gaara watched with unease. There was something about this young man that gave the sand user a bad feeling.

Sakura started the fight with another 'hajime' and walked back to Gaara, who looked on with an emotionless face. "Pay very close attention, koi, because next to me…Lee is the most powerful taijutsu user here. He's also the only one to ever draw blood from me…intentional or otherwise. He was very feral when I first came across him." She looked at her crush from the corner of her eyes. Gaara looked at her the same way and just grunted, focusing on the battle once more.

Lee stood there, his hand out in front of him, the other behind his back. Naruto just squinted at him and crouched to where it looked like he was trying to take a shit. Lee arched a brow. "If you will not come at me, I will demonstrate for you why I am the taijutsu master of my unit." Lee's voice held no egotism or arrogance, just truth.

Before Naruto could blink, the youth was gone. Naruto could feel Kyuubi shift in him and looked around with Kyuubi's senses. Naruto gasped when he sensed Lee above him, but it was too late to move, so he just blocked the attack. Two small craters appeared around his feet as he held off the attack.

They exchanged blows, but after five minutes, Lee backed off and stood on top of the light pole in the empty lot by Sakura's house that served as part of Sakura's yard. He looked over at Sakura, who nodded. He removed the bracers and dropped them, watching as they sunk into the ground about six feet. Temari's eyes bulged.

Lee then sat and started removing the legwarmers. He held them up and Naruto noticed the weights on the inside. "So he trains with leg weights…what's the big deal?" he demanded, giving Sakura a bored look. She smirked evilly and picked her cats up. She stood right in front of Gaara, his head over hers so that he could still see. Sakura gave Lee the nod and watched in slow motion as the weights fell to the ground.

"Hold on Panda-chan or you'll get blown away." she whispered and put up a shield to protect her cats. As the weights hi the floor, a three hundred foot crater appeared around the two articles of clothing. Many eyes bulged, including the SHINOBI squad members. They knew he trained with weights…but not that heavy…and he was so fast with those weights on…

Lee got a feral smirk on his face and then he just disappeared. Sakura was the only one that could follow him, besides Gaara. Naruto was getting hit from all sides by Lee, never even seeing it coming. Sakura frowned when Naruto hunched over, his shoulders shaking. When the blonde looked up again, he was smiling.

"Finally…someone that I don't have to hold back around…" He said, his chakra levels rising. THIS was what Sakura had waited for. She watched as the two exchanged blow after blow, one matching the other. What Sakura knew that her team did not was that Naruto had yet to use his tailed beast's power.

"Naruto…stop toying with him and use Kyuubi's powers as well. Stop holding back, Lee can handle it. If you get out of control, Gaata or I are here to stop you." Sakura saw the horrified look on Hinata's face and calmed the girl with a single glance. Lee looked ticked off at the thought Naruto was holding back.

"If you hold back any longer…I will seriously hurt you Naruto-san…" the older boy stated plainly. Naruto stiffened and started growling.

"You sure you can handle this?" Naruto asked, his manner becoming more feral by the second. Lee looked at Sakura for permission and then used the hand seals that Sakura had taught him to release his kekkei genkai.

Naruto watched in fascination as Lee's skin became a dark tan color, tinged with red undertones. His eyes became white slits in his head and his hair stood straight up. His muscles didn't bulge out like they had expected, but his strength was increase, that much everyone sensed.

When Lee's transformation was done, red eyes laughed at them. "That was impressive, I'll admit. But wait till you see this…" Naruto crouched down on all fours and they could all see the red chakra form around him. One red tail of chakra sprouted from the rear side of the chakra that formed around him. Then another, and another, until there were four tails total. Sakura sensed that Kyuubi was fighting to take over and her eyes started glowing.

Naruto's head whipped over towards her as she slapped a seal on the demon fox's personality, allowing Naruto to stay in control. Naruto was surprised…he had never been in control of this form, so he just smirked and looked at Lee. Another tail started growing as he drew on more strength. Sakura arched a brow and rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

With a speed that even Lee could not match, Naruto took off towards the taijutsu master. Lee, startled at first, countered just barely. Sakura watched with her senses as the two moved about so fast they were invisible to the naked eye. After a few minutes, Sakura disappeared, only to reappear between the two, both their fists held in opposite hands. She didn't look strained at all, but both fighters looked as if they had all their strength going against her.

"Naruto wins. Lee, your arm is broken…come with me." She growled the last part, giving Naruto a death glare. The kitsune snorted and reverted back until his eyes were their natural blue. Hinata hesitated once before running to Naruto, who grinned broadly at her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Michi rushed to Lee to help Sakura set the broken arm and mend it properly. Lee hissed at the pain, but endured it. Sakura walked over to Naruto, hand seals working the whole time, and then punched Naruto in the stomach so hard, that the boy fell to his knees.

Fingers smoking, Sakura's angry expression cooled. "I see what you meant earlier Naruto. I am sorry I made you go through with that. I never dreamed that using the Kyuubi would damage your body." She whispered and helped him to his feet. Naruto cursed at her and glared at her.

"What the fuck did you do to me? Kyuubi is not happy at all. He's calling you an interfering bitch that he's going to bite the next time he sees you." Naruto rubbed his sore muscles. Sakura chuckled wickedly.

"Tell Kyuubi that Saiki said he could kiss her furry ass. Even with only six tails, Saiki is more powerful than the nine-tailed fox. Mainly because I can use all six of her forms while you have only three with your sanity intact. If he would teach you to merge with him instead of fighting you for control then you'd be even more powerful…and the damage to your body less extensive." She hissed, knowing the kitsune could hear her. Her eyes narrowed as he grunted.

"What do you mean 'merge'? What 'extensive damage'?" the blonde arched a brow at her ad Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Gaara, who also looked perplexed. She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Forget I said anything…I'll train you in this myself at a later date. Right now, we have one more fight before all of you have to fight me." A wicked look appeared on her face as she looked at Gaara.

"OH Panda-chan…you are the next recruit to fight." She smiled at him, rocking on the balls of her feet. He arched a non brow and stared at her, arms crossed over his chest.

"And just WHO is my opponent mitsukai-chan?" he asked haughtily. Sakura gave him an innocent smiled and just turned away from him. She pulled the white blouse out of her corset top after unfastening the attachments that help the outfit together. Her creamy shoulders and lush cleavage was bare before him and he blatantly stared. Her necklace hung between her breasts, shining.

Gaara growled when he noticed other males staring at her. He used his sand to cover her, glaring daggers at each individual. Sakura chuckled at him and brushed off his sand. Gaara looked at her and his pants became tighter. "You are going to fight in high heels?" he asked, feeling slightly insulted. She chuckled at him once more and ran her hand over her cleavage. He watched her, mesmerized.

"Baby…I won't even break a sweat. Give me a good workout and I'll give you a treat later, Panda-chan." she whispered the light part, and even as far away as it was, he heard it.

He smirked at her and took his position at the other end of the 'arena'. His arms crossed over his chest, he just stared at her. Sakura stood there, the sun bouncing off her creamy skin. Gaara wanted to kiss her shoulders and make his way down. He liked what he saw at the moment.

While he was contemplating, she stalked him. She moved as quietly as a leopard, and so slow he didn't even know she was moving. With a burst of movement, a crater appeared behind her as she took off at him, like there was a strange force field around her. She threw regular punches, not using any chakra or activating her kekkei genkai. Gaara dodged, watching her face as she fought him.

Deciding he had down her regular pattern, he started trying to beat her, but his sand was repelled by her shield. She glared at him, noticing he wasn't even trying. "Gaara-kun…You have to at least attempt to fight me." she scolded, wagging a finger at her.

Gaara grunted and arched his non brow at her. She started to feel the energy buzz inside her. The warrior in her was demanding to be let out. She smirked and just stood there, in the same pose he was in. Gaara kept attacking with his sand, and he actually got her once, but then she reappeared behind him, her hands snaking down the front of his thighs.

Gaara's breathing hitched as he continued trying to fight her. He glared at her and stated plainly. "If you are not going to take this serious, then why should I? I will only seriously fight when you do." he stood his ground as he watched her contemplate him. Her face became blank of emotion and he wondered what was going on.

"You want to see my true powers?" she asked, looking around at everyone there. She saw curiosity in everyone's eyes, even her operatives. She nodded and spread her feet should width apart. She grabbed her right wrist and put it only inches above the ground. Energy started crackling around her. Suddenly, a beam of silver energy exploded upwards from her.

Sakura grit her teeth from the weight of all the energy. She felt her body being pushed down upon until there was a crater where she was standing. She screamed as the energy started internalizing, turning her eyes silver. A halo appeared over her head as the silver chakra formed a shield around her in the shape of a large cat, much like Naruto's red fox form. Her first chakra tail was followed quickly by three more.

Naruto watched in horrified fascination as the beautiful Sakura went down on all fours, her back arching like a cat. Her silver eyes held a feral light, and Naruto wondered if this is what he looked like when the red chakra formed around him. Naruto counted four tails and knew that the neko had a total of six. It amazed him Sakura could control that many. But as he watched, to more tails appeared.

Naruto's breathing stopped at the sight of the six tails. Saiki was completely in control now. He shifted nervously, bringing Hinata closer to him. He heard the tinkling giggle that was NOT Sakura's. Silver eyes met his and fangs grinned at him.

"You think I'll hurt someone…I can smell the apprehension and fear all over you Kyuubi. But I have a little secret for you…I am neither Sakura, nor Saiki…I am both of them…a combination of the demon neko's power and wisdom, and the human's intelligence, compassion, and her kekkei genkai has yet to be activated, so I still have access to that power. I will show you the true power of the one that caused the slaughter of her entire clan…all so one man could control her and have her power." the one using Sakura's voice stood on her two human legs, even as the neko body around it protested.

She made several seals and then sparks started flying around her. Her eyes took on a pink hue, glowing completely, no irises or pupils, just blank pink eyes. She raised her hands heavenward, and everyone felt the shift in the sky. Sakura/Saiki/Other Being looked at them and smirked.

"You wanted to see my true power…here it comes." She took out a small flute, which seemed to appear from no where. As she put it to her lips, a soft tune played out…soothing and gentle. Everyone found themselves entranced by her. Suddenly, blue orbs started popping up around them. The orbs settled around Sakura and took on the shapes of people.

"She's doing a soul calling…that can only mean that her clan was once guardians of the Gates of Paradise." Temari looked dumbfounded. She had heard of clans whose sole purpose was to lead souls to the Gates of Heaven, but she'd never met one…until now. They watched as the souls of small children gathered around her and hugged her, seeking comfort. Grownups looked around, unsure of what was going on. They hesitantly looked at the beautiful woman before them.

"Are…are you…an angel?" a young woman asked hesitantly. Sakura stopped playing her flute and smiled at her. She put out her hand to the young woman.

"No…I'm the one that's going to show you the way to Paradise. Your family is waiting for you. They have been worried about you." She said calmly, as if she had done this multiple times. She crouched low to the kids, giving them a mischievous look.

"Who wants to play a game?" she asked, feeling their small, spectral fingers on her. She giggled and ruffled a few heads of hair. They all eagerly raised their hands.

"There is a man, at the top of those clouds. He is a very nice man and he has a surprise for you. Let's see who has the best floating abilities and can get to the top first. I will be right behind you, so don't worry." she smiled at a few uncertain faces. But when she told them she'd be with them, they were no longer scared. She turned to the adults.

"Michael would like to see you all as well. You can't stay on mortal earth, not without a body. That chain attached to you…it's what keeps you here. Relinquish all ties here…I can help you." She smiled gently. There was a sobbing young woman in the back.

"I…my children…what am I to do…I can't…just leave them." she wailed, looking at Sakura with her heart broken eyes. Sakura bowed her head, then looked up and smiled.

"What is your name, and where did you come from? I may be able to help your children. I have a corporeal form here, I also have lots of money. I will take care of your orphaned children." she put her arm on the woman's shoulders, calming her. Gaara watched this unfold, and knew he'd lost. He could never fight her…ever. Gaara walked up to the souls, making his way to Sakura.

The children gave his scared looks as he passed. He smiled at them, showing he wasn't as mean as he looked. It caused several of the kids to blush and a few to laugh. He turned back to see Sakura looking at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. Some of the male adults that had been looking at Sakura appreciatively, even though they were dead, scowled at Gaara, who made his way to their savior's side.

The sobbing woman's cries became softer as Sakura calmed her. She looked up to see Gaara looking at her. He smiled at her and she gasped. She reached out to the young man and her eyes were extremely wide. "You…how can it be…the last time I saw you…you were just a baby…" the woman said, caressing his face. Gaara gave her a startled look.

Tears poured down the woman's face. She looked at Sakura and then at herself. "How long have I been dead!?" she almost screeched, looking at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura looked away and murmured a soft 'Eighteen years'. The woman cried out, stepping away from Gaara.

"I've left my kids alone that long!? What kind of mother am I!?" she crumpled into a heap. Temari saw the woman and she gave a strangled choke. She went to the woman on wobbly legs.

"M-Mommy!?" Temari had tears flowing from her eyes. Both Kankuro and Gaara looked at Temari with surprise. Temari was the only one that could remember what their mom looked and sounded like.

The woman looked up and saw Temari. She cried harder, seeing her daughter so grown up. "My babies…they are grown…Temari…please…did you take care of your brothers like I asked you to!?" she wailed, wrapping her arms around the young woman's shoulders. Temari could feel her mother, cold, but she could still feel her.

Gaara stared at the woman that his older sister had just confirmed was his mother…the one he'd killed. Gaara had tears falling down his face. Kankuro saw this and hesitantly made his way over to them. Kankuro was the only one that knew what their father had told Gaara when Gaara had come to them, looking for his mother.

Temari saw Kankuro move to their younger brother, who looked like he would break any moment. Sakura was concerned as well. She could feel pain…immense and ugly…swirling in the man she loved. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. He clung to her hands, his grip slightly tighter than normal, but not painful.

Kankuro took Gaara's shoulders and looked in square in those cold, confused, jade eyes. "Gaara…I know father told you that you killed mother." he stated loud enough for both women to hear. Temari's head shot up angrily and the ghost woman choked out a cry of denial.

"THAT'S A LIE! FATHER IS THE ONE THAT KILLED MOM!" Temari screamed with as much hate for that man as anyone had ever seen. Temari ripped herself from her mother and ran to her baby brother. She wrapped her arms around him as he sank to his knees, Sakura still holding him from behind. Temari held his head close to her heart.

"My beautiful baby boy…my fire-headed son…" the ghost woman took a few steps towards the distraught boy, then sank down, right into Temari's body, temporarily giving her a corporeal form. Tears flowed down his mother's temporary face…the face of his older sister.

"Gaara…right after you were born, your father took you from me. He said that I had been unfaithful to him. He had brown hair and he didn't know how a child with red hair and green eyes could be his. But you look exactly like my twin brother when he was your age. He died long before I met your father, but I was so happy to see him living through you." she smiled, but tears continued to fall.

Gaara processed what he was being told. He hadn't killed his mother, his father had. At that moment, Gaara hated his father more than anything else. A disgusted grunt came from somewhere in the back of the ghostly gathering. Sakura's silver eyes snapped up, seeing through all the other ghosts to the one that had hurt her love the most. Sakura disappeared from behind Gaara and came face to face with the murderer himself.

"So you think his pain is justified do you?" she asked, her voice deadly. The man looked at her like 'I'm dead you stupid bitch, what more can you do to me?'. She smirked evilly and drew her fist back. It crashed into the ghostly man's jaw, sending him careening through a telephone pole.

"DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!?" she screamed at the man, glaring at him with eyes full of righteous indignation. She walked up to him, and as she did, wings erupted from her back.

"I AM GABRIELLE…I AM THE FUCKING GRIM REAPER FOR SOULS YOU IDIOT!" she hissed as a scythe appeared in her hand, its three blades unnerving for the ghost. Everyone was looking at the commotion she was creating. Gaara saw her silver trimmed wings and gasped. She looked at him over her shoulder, the blue stone in the center of her forehead glowing silver.

"Sakura…" he whispered, looking at her in awe. She looked away from him, ashamed.

"I am not human…I am not of this world. I come from another world entirely. My clan was destroyed by a mad man who wanted to harvest my power. He murdered them right in front of me…made me watch as he gleefully tortured everyone I loved. When he tried to take my nee-san…my powers erupted in hatred, rage, and pain. I wanted him to suffer as he'd made me suffer. The power that blew me into this realm…it was my using the most inhuman technique my clan was taught by the gods. I ripped his soul out of his body and sent it to the underworld. I sealed his soul there, so he can never be reincarnated, never given a second chance at life." Her voice was low, and surprisingly, sad.

"Because of what I did…I was sent here, away from my home and stripped of my memories…until I met you…Gaara." She looked at him with love in her eyes. It was obvious how she felt about him, and everyone could see it. She was afraid of losing him too.

"How could you love something like that?" the ghost man sneered, giving Gaara a disdainful look. "He has a demon inside him…he's nothing more than a rabid animal that needs to be put down." He regretted his words when the young woman in front of him turned her cold sterling eyes on him.

"You should have just kept quiet human. See, not only am I an alien…but I'm also a demon container…just…like…Gaara." She said her wings bursting and disappearing as her neko companion became enraged. Six silver tails flashed at the ghost, showing her agitation.

"You better apologize, or Saiki is going to show you what Orochimaru felt when she ripped him apart." Sakura's voice was gravelly, no longer the angelic soul caller, but the vicious demon. The children crowded around Gaara and his mother, who had abandoned Temari's body. Even as angry as she was, she turned gentle silver eyes on the children.

"Gabrielle is waiting for you in the clouds children…go see her. She wants to show you around her home." she said, her voice gentle as well. The children looked up to see the pretty lady from before, but only the ghosts saw her this time. The children and most of the adults became orbs once more and followed the angelic woman above the clouds.

Sakura turned her attention back to Gaara's father, who just glared at them all. Before anyone noticed, Sakura had her hands planted in the specters chest. The man gasped, as he actually felt pain from this. Sakura smirked evilly and leaned in close to him.

"Enjoy your stay with Orochimaru…" She said, as he disintegrated into nothing. She turned to see everyone, including her team, staring at her. She sighed and walked to Gaara's mother.

"I can't bring you back from the dead Karura, I don't have a body to put you in…but I can give you peace." She said and held her hands out to the older woman. Karura put her hands in the young woman's and looked back at her children. Tears trailed down her face once more.

"I'm sorry I left you all alone…I wanted to stay and watch you grown up…but…" she started sobbing again and Sakura hugged her. She murmured something and Karura went still, her crying stopping, and her face happy. She looked up and slowly started to fade out. Gaara looked at Sakura in question. She smiled at him.

"She is being reincarnated as we speak. She will be able to find you…eventually. Normally they don't allow conscious memories to translate over, but I am the one that sent her, not the council." she smiled at him, but her smile was short lived when she started falling, face first, to the ground. Her knees hit, and she was sure she was about to face plant when Gaara caught her in his lap.

Gaara stroked her hair from her face and looked at her with concerned jade eyes. Sakura lifted her hand to his face and smiled. "I love you…Panda-chan." she said, before she passed out. She returned to normal, her blue stone gone, her necklace hanging haphazardly against her chest. He looked up at her team and looked for Neji.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked but no one answered. Getting irritated, he sent his sand into a mini sand storm to pull everyone out of their shock. When he was sure everyone was paying attention, he restated his question. Everyone shook their heads negatively…except Sai, who was scratching his head, like he was remembering something.

"I have seen the woman with wings on two occasions…I think. The memory is hazy, but I can see her smiling face clearly. She…I was…I can't remember anything more." Sai looked at the others, confusion all over his young face. Shino stiffened at the implication.

"You think she tampered with our minds to hide herself?" he asked, praying to Kami he was wrong. Gaara arched his non brow and scoffed at them.

"Her memory alterations don't work on people kekkei genkais. Or anyone else she has a deep connection with for that matter. Her powers are what protect you from having your minds tampered with in the first place. Why do you think she is the one that always allows herself to get captured by The Center in order to gain information? They can't alter anything in her head because she was not born on this plane of reality." Gaara lifted her in his arms and took charge of the situation.

"This skill assessment is over. No one will be fighting Sakura this time. She's seen the skills and she will make out the training schedules accordingly. Go inside and wait for us. I'm going to wake her up…and she is NOT going to be happy about it." Everyone caught his drift and scrambled into the house, not envying him this task.

00000000000000000

The reason I revealed this skill of Sakura's was important to a later chapter, so I will cross that bridge when it gets here. In case you are confused, there are actually 4 faces of Sakura. There is the emerald eyed girl we all know, the glowing eyed psychic that is the combination of Sakura and Saiki, the silver eyed cat form of Saku/Saiki, and Gabrielle (the soul her kekkei genkai gives her; Tsunade has one as well, named Noel) It's sort of a spin off of a Ichigo's soul reaper's socitey from Bleach, but it is one clan. I hope you enjoy!!

ch. glossary:

Ichimanako--> name of the cat Hime befriends that means 'one eye'

sistrum-->musical instrument formed as a sticklike wooden or metal object with a frame and small metal disks that rattle when shaken.

Uraeus, Serpent of Wisdom--> one of the divine eyes, this one was said to have been given to Bastet by Ra for defending him against Apep

ototo--> younger brother

glomping (glomp)--> tackling (or jumpin on) someone and covering them in affection (hugs, kisses, etc.)


	19. Puppy Love

A/N: This isn't the shortest nor the longest, but I have added two new members. They are too young for the activities of the others, but they wont be in the sequel... Anywho... Kishimoto-san...you are a genius to have come up with Naruto and I appreciate being able to use your characters in my fanfic!!

CH. 19: Puppy Love

It had been four days since Sakura's display of power and her confession as to why there was no record or her ever existing up until she was found by her Ji-chan. She had been grumpy and irritable when Gaara had woke her up, going as far as to slap him, as if he were her alarm clock.

She was much more reserved around them, afraid of something. She went through school like a zombie, staring off into space. Her two room mates were worried about her, being as she came home and locked herself in her room.

Sasuke hadn't been seen since the day he'd raped Ino, and for that the blonde was thankful. She had taken over cooking while Sakura sulked around, still hesitant to talk to any of them since she told them she was an 'alien'. Ino had finally had enough and knocked on the door to the girl's room.

When she received no answer she barged in, after picking the lock of course, and saw Sakura lying on her bed staring out the window. "You know… he's worried about you. He asks me everyday if you are taking care of yourself." Ino said, motioning to the window that was Gaara's. Sakura looked over at Ino with shuttered eyes. Ino sat down and hugged Sakura's head to her chest. The girl was taken back by Ino's actions.

"Sakura…you are still the wonderful woman that saved me and helped so many other people. You saved all of us from The Center and you are going to save more people. Just because you were born somewhere else doesn't matter. You are still our Sakura-chan. We miss the bubbly, sweet woman we knew…and we want her back." Ino stroked her long, black hair that had red streaks through it.

"Our opinion hasn't changed…we still look at you like one of us. But we admire your resilience more than ever. You are so strong and have been through so much. You can teach us a lot, but you have to accept yourself before you can see that we have already accepted you." Ino smiled at her and let her go. She walked out without another word and Sakura looked down at her hands. They didn't look any different to her now than they did when she was little.

"For a genius, I sure can be a total idiot sometimes…" she grumbled to herself and walked into her bathroom. She hopped in the shower, washing her long black hair. She scrubbed her melancholy attitude away and smiled for the first time in days. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and looked in her mirror.

The 'red' streaks were just a really dark pink. She sighed and decided to leave them alone and see if they got any lighter. If they didn't, she'd leave them as they were…if they got lighter…out came the red dye. She applied her makeup and put her hair into a loose braid.

She walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She had sheets over her window to block out most of the sun, but they were only temporary curtains. She watched them billow in the breeze and smiled.

She turned to her closet and grabbed a long sleeve netted top and an off the shoulders red blouse that had thick straps, but no sleeves. She also grabbed a black pleated skirt with chains all over it. She also grabbed the neck tie she preferred to the scarf.

This was HER version of the school uniform. She had done most of her shopping over he last few days, except things for her room. She wasn't all that concerned about peeping toms, considering she had an overly protective male that lived in front of her and about eight of them that lived behind her.

Neji had insisted that Naruto and Hinata move in with them so that Neji would know Hinata was safe. Hinata had balked at the idea, but agreed nonetheless. She kept her stuff at in Naruto's room, but slept at Sakura's house. She could hear the other three girls downstairs, getting ready. Sakura was the only one that lived upstairs. Her entire third floor was devoted to her room and her bathroom, making both rather large.

Sakura went to her chest of drawers, which she had finally filled up and gotten rid of the boxes. She took out her red and black kitten thong and matching bra. She felt eyes on her and looked out her window to see Gaara, sitting on his bed putting his uniform on. His baggy black pants with his tight red undershirt made her drool. She watched him pick up his jacket and smirk at her.

She smiled and dropped her towel right in front of him. Gaara's eyes widened as she dressed while he watched. He saw her pull the thong up her long legs and settle in between her thighs. She put her bra on, her large breasts slightly spilling over the top. He could feel blood trickling down his upper lip but never took his eyes off her.

She situated the black pleated skirt over her hips, the chains clinking softly. He watched her pull the mesh shirt over her head and down over her plump bosom. She then put the red shirt that used to be a girl's uniform shirt before she turned it into 'her' uniform shirt. It showed her cleavage where her necklace sat under the mesh and her slender arms. She put the tie on, covering her necklace. He was drooling and he knew it and so did she, the little minx.

Her charcoal covered eyes batted at him and her bloody red lips quirked in a smile he had missed over the last four days. He felt himself harden and looked down. He hissed and looked back up only to find her gone. He ran to his bathroom to take care of his…problem.

Sakura chuckled on her way downstairs, drawing her housemates out of their rooms to stare at her. Ino smiled and ran up to her, happy to have the girl acting normal once more. Hinata and Tenten ran to them and they had a group hug.

All four girls ran downstairs and got breakfast cooking. All of the SHINOBI originals, plus the Sabaku siblings and Naruto, walked in the house to see Sakura acting normal once more. Gaara smiled at his woman acting normal and walked up behind her, kissing her on the back of her neck.

He remembered well what she had said to him before she passed out. It had shocked him, hearing the words. He had known she felt something for him…but he had never suspected love.

Temari smirked at her baby brother and smiled that Sakura wasn't sulking anymore. It seemed like the whole time Sakura was down, Gaara was a little more hostile than usual. He'd even put Naruto through the wall in the basement over something completely forgotten now.

She also noticed that Gaara had fought internally more since Sakura's absence. She knew that Shukaku wanted the girl too and that the tanuki gave Gaara a hard time when Sakura was not around. That also explained his irritability. She noticed that Gaara had been much calmer this morning, if a little red, when he'd come downstairs to head over here.

Gaara noticed his sister's scrutiny, but he just ignored it. He nuzzled the back of Sakura's neck, making her chuckle. He pressed against her to let her know just how happy he was to see her. She blushed, but smiled happily as everyone sat down for breakfast. Sakura frown when she noticed someone missing.

"Where's my koneko?" she asked looking at Shino, who looked around and shrugged. She could feel the beginnings of panic going through her. She called Hime and Ichimanako and told them to go find Sai. She felt both cats go into opposite directions. After searching everywhere, both came up with nothing. Sakura's panic increase ten fold.

"Has ANYONE seen Sai!?" her voice was so panicked and her body so agitated that Gaara looked around him at everyone, his eyes cold, demanding the truth. Neji scratched his head and looked outside.

"He was at the house this morning. He said he would catch up with us. Shino even waited up for him, but I don't know after that." Sakura ran out the door not far from her and threw her arms out to her sides. Gaara watched as it seemed her soul left her body, looking for the youth that meant so much to her. She opened her eyes once more and they were a flash of silver.

"He's in Kagure…he went to find Matsuro. Apparently, Matsuro has kidnapped Michi's little brother. He is retrieving the boy and taking Matsuro to headquarters. Matsuro is the mole at the hospital for The Center. Because he saw Michi with Choji, who the center knows, he assumed that Michi and her brother have a kekkei genkai." Sakura could feel the others gathered around her and she heard Choji's roar of rage. She kept him from leaving however.

"Sai is brining Michi and her brother here. Choza has demolished Michi's old home and the insurance company is saying that it was a freak accident. They are going to award Michi money. Choza is moving his family again, because Matsuro told The Center how much he and Choji look alike. They will be after Cheela once more if they find them. I am telling Sai to bring them here." Choji felt tears falling down his face. He had tried to protect them, yet he had put them in danger once more.

Sakura's head whipped around and looked at him. She stomped up to him and got up in his face. "I don't EVER want to hear those thoughts cross your mind again…do you understand me Akimichi Choji?" she hissed glaring at him. He knew she meant business because she only ever used their full names when she was seriously pissed off at them.

Everyone looked at the exchange and how Sakura's eyes softened at the defeated look in the tarnished red head's eyes. "Choji…what would have happened to Michi if you hadn't come into her life? Matsuro was a mole in MY hospital for The Center. YOU found him. He had noticed your dad before, and it was your interference that had your dad on the alert when Matsuro struck. YOU saved your family…and Michi's." Choji looked up at her quickly, surprise in his eyes. She smiled and walked past them all.

"We have thirty minutes to eat and leave if we want to be to school on time. Sai will be meeting us at the school. He is bringing Michi and her brother there, then going back for Choji's family. They will be transferring in today. Let's get a move on." she went inside and waited for the others to follow.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when a young brunette woman in nursing scrubs and a young brunette boy in a school uniform were 'poofed' in by Sai. Sai looked at the blonde and smiled. "Hello Tsunade-obasan. Okaa-san and the others are expecting these two. I have also been instructed to inform you that these two will be given new last names as soon as she gets here. Okaa-san wants me to get the others here before I go into further detail." With that said, he disappeared. The brunette boy's eyes widened when he saw Sai disappear like that.

"Tsunade-sama? Is…is Sai, your nephew?" the quiet little nurse asked, looking at her with wide eyes. Tsunade blinked as her question registered. She chuckled and put her chin in her hand.

"Seeing as he calls my little sister okaa-san, it's only natural he refer to me as his obasan. My name is Haruno Tsunade. I am Sakura's nee-san." she said and held out her hand. The brunette's eyes became wide as dinner plates and the young boy just gaped.

"You're Sakura-obasan's OLDER sister?" the young boy asked, pointing at Tsunade. Tsunade just arched one blonde brow at the boy.

"Yes…by twenty five years, three months and sixteen days, but who's counting." she smirked at both shocked expressions. Before they could respond, a much older version of Choji, a small woman and a young girl, about the age of the brunette boy, popped in with Sai in the middle of them.

Sai leapt to the ceiling, looking down at them. He stayed there, smiling, until there was a knock at the door. Tsunade used a mind probe to determine who it was. It was her nosey secretary. Tsunade made silent hand motions to hide, and they all did. Tsunade got up and walked to her door.

Tsunade put on her best enraged face and yanked the door open. "WHAT NOW GENMA!" she growled, glaring daggers at him. He could see the paperwork piled all over her floors and the transfer papers he had just brought her were in her hands. He blushed and looked around her office.

"I was just worried Godaime-sama…I heard voices and was just making sure you were okay." Genma held up his hands placatingly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What you HEARD was my phone. I'm getting in two new transfers from the Kagure area. Seems one of the apartment complexes was destroyed. Now bug off before I put you back in the hospital." She slammed the door in his face, and chuckled when she was sure he was gone.

Everyone peaked out at her and some giggled, while others were just glad it was over. Sai perked up as they all heard a tussle outside the door. A loud smack, followed by a thud told them Genma had messed with the wrong girl. Sai dropped from the ceiling to the window he liked to paint in and started doodling. Tsunade watched the young man relax and knew instantly who it was.

"Oh great…" she said and called Shizune on the speaker phone. "Shizune…Sakura knocked Genma out again…can you come and pick him up?" Tsunade heard the dark headed nurse sigh and agree. She chuckled at how Shizune reacted to the knowledge that Genma hit on Sakura a lot.

Tsunade heard a growling voice outside. "And lastly…you need to open your fucking eyes Genma. Shizune, for some ungodly reason, is in LOVE with you, you stupid self centered fuckhead! You seriously need to get your head out of your ass and see what's right in front of you and stop chasing girls young enough to be your fucking daughter!" another slam and the whimpering of 'itai' could be heard.

The door suddenly burst open to Sakura leading her operatives, and their respective partners, inside. Gaara was at her side, smirking with lustful eyes at the temper she'd just shown. Michi covered her little brother's eyes and scowled at Gaara. He noticed and just smirked at her, grabbing Sakura around the waist and nuzzling the girl's neck affectionately.

Choji waved at Michi, making her blush and look down. Her little brother tore her hands from his eyes to see his obasan necking with a guy with red hair and black eyeliner on.

"Sakura-obasan…why is that man hugging you wearing makeup?" the youth asked, with about as much tact as Naruto himself. Gaara sweat dropped and glared at the boy.

"I'm not wearing makeup, runt, I'm an insomniac…these dark circles are what happens when you don't sleep very much." Gaara growled, the vein on his head popping out at the insult. The kid arched a brow and grinned up at Gaara.

"That's cool…you don't sleep a lot, huh? My brother, Gato, he sleeps all the time. That's why he has only a little hair, yellow teeth and he's fat…like, really fat. Choza-otooji is skinny compared to him, but Choza-otooji is all muscle." from his voice it was obvious that the youth idolized the larger man.

It was then that a young girl with long, spikey, ruddy red hair made her presence known. "CHOJI!!" she screamed and launched herself at her brother. The thirteen year old was short and slender, like her mom. Choza watched his son and daughter get reacquainted.

"Cheela…you might have mom's body structure…but you weigh almost as much as me…now get off or I'll tickle you until you can't breath." the threat was accompanied by the wiggle of his long fingers. Cheela darted off of him and into the arms of Michi's little brother. The young brunette blushed violently and tried to get the girl off of him as well.

"Get off me you silly girl. I don't know who you are, but you just need to get offa me." He tried to push her away, but she looked up at him with big blue eyes and he about melted. He blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. Cheela smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Choji arched a brow and looked at the young boy. He didn't look anything like Michi, except for hair. He smiled at his girlfriend and took her to the side, so the youth wouldn't see. He gave Michi a serious look, then asked her what she'd feared the worst.

"Michi…that boy is NOT your sibling…I can tell. Who is he?" He saw Michi pale and then her eyes filled with tears. She put her head against Choji's chest and whimpered softly.

"I don't know who he is…I found him, wandering around Kagure when he was very young…too young to remember he isn't my real little brother. Gato can't tell the difference, but he isn't my little brother…Kento died a long time ago. I…I couldn't NOT take him with me after I found him…" She whispered desperately. Choji relaxed a little. He knew where the boy was from.

"You did good Michi…You did really good. That boy…he's one of the missing subjects from The Center…He is the child of Hatori Hetumi. Hetumi raped one of the female subjects…that boy is the result. He has the woman's kekkei genkai…that is why Matsuro took him." Choji stroked her hair, letting her cry.

Choji clamed her down and then pulled Sakura aside. Sakura gave him a look and nodded. "I agree. Cheela and the boy can't be left unprotected. As much as you don't want to admit it, Cheela has a kekkei genkai, but it's from your mother's clan…not your fathers. What is the boy's name, Michi?" she asked the brunette softly. Michi looked at her, then at the floor.

"I've been calling him Eto, because I can't remember what his real name was…he never could recall either…he was barely two when I found him, wandering around Kagure." She sniffled and Choji took her in his arms again. Sakura, in order to spare Michi's feelings, decided to interfere.

She walked up to the youth and smiled at him. The young boy looked deep into his eyes and it was like he just passed out while standing. When he opened his eyes again, he could recall being found by Michi, Michi taking him in and telling him that he could call her sister. He knew Michi wasn't his real family, but he loved her nonetheless. He looked over to see Michi crying. He squirmed out of the blue eyed girls arms and ran to his adopted sister.

"Michi-neesan…are you alright? I haven't seen you cry like this since you found me!" he said, clutching her and trying to calm her. She looked down at him in surprise and then at Sakura, who held up a finger to her lips. Michi hugged the boy and mouthed a 'Thank you' to the young psychic. Sakura smiled and headed back to Gaara.

"I'm fine, Eto. Just a little upset over the apartment. Gato is going to get a surprise when he comes back from the tavern to find the house gone." she giggled as she imagined the older man's face. Eto did the same. Cheela pouted and Choji noticed. He leaned down and whispered to the two of them.

"Koi…I think your little brother has a fan…and it just so happens she's my little sister…" Eto blushed and looked behind him. All he saw were tear brimmed blue eyes. He couldn't believe how big her eyes were…or how blue. He blushed again when his adopted sister gave him a light shove in the younger girl's direction. Cheela immediately grabbed onto his arm and squealed in delight.

"Choza…" Sakura looked at the older man with sadness. He looked at her, then at his children. He knew what was coming as soon as Choji had pulled the girl over to him to talk.

"Cheela has it too…doesn't she? She has a kekkei genkai…doesn't she?" He asked, his face tired and grief-stricken. His wife looked at Sakura with panic.

"Yes…I'm sorry Choza. I have to protect her…it's my duty. Choji will look out for her. I will set you guys up not far from where our squad is currently living. You will be able to visit, as will they…but you can not acknowledge them as your children until The Center is closed for good." Sakura looked much older than her years, and Gaara wanted to take the pain away. He wrapped her in his arms and held her, just as Choza wrapped his sobbing wife in his arms.

"Just…make sure The Center doesn't get our baby…okay?" he asked, then looked up at Sai. "Can you take us to Sakura's house so when can get a few hours of sleep?" the painter looked up from his painting and smiled.

"Of course. Okaa-san…I will be right back." he walked up to Choji's parents and disappeared with them. Cheela watched her parents disappear and her hold on Eto tightened. The brunette boy looked down and saw the young girl had tears in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong and gasped when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, pain written all over her face.

"M-My parents…they…they can't see me…anymore. Th-they'd be…in danger…" she sobbed against the boy's chest and he looked up to see Choji, whose eyes were sad as well. Choji walked over to his younger sister and turned her to him, crouching till they were eye to eye.

She sniffled and wrapped her arm around her big brother's neck, the tears pouring once more. "Shhhhh…kotori…it will be alright. I am here for you…as are Sakura-chan and the others. You remember them…right?" he asked, pointing to his team. Sakura walked to her and smiled as she bent down to the girl's level.

"I know it hurts Cheela…but you are strong. Much stronger than you know. You have a gift inside you…it's called a kekkei genkai. Just like your niisan. But some bad people, like that man that took you so long ago, want to hurt people like us. We all have kekkei genkais…even your friend Eto. We have to stick together and make sure that the bad people don't hurt our friends. Your parents are safe, kotori…don't worry." She stroked the ruddy hair from the girl's face. Big blue eyes looked up at her trustingly. Cheela gave her a small smile and hugged her.

"I hear someone is turning fourteen soon. How about we throw a big bash for the birthday girl?" Sakura winked at the teen and stood. Cheela's eyes grew large and she squealed, reattaching herself to Eto.

Tsunade interrupted them with a coughed clearing of her throat. "In case you have forgotten, this IS my office. I have the transfer papers for those two complete. Living arrangements can be sorted out later. It's obvious that Michi can't go back to the hospital, so I will allow her to work here, under Shizune, as head nurse while Shizune becomes the full time nutritionist. She's been stretched pretty thin lately and I know Michi is a good nurse. As for the rest of you…get to your home rooms. Eto, Cheela…these are your new class schedules. I'll send Sai to homeroom when he gets back. NOW…out of my office!" She slammed her hands on her desk and they all heard it creak in protest. Sakura smiled and motioned for everyone to leave.

After the door shut and everyone was gone, a chuckle came from the corner of her office, making her groan. "Puppy love…that's what's been happening in your office lately, ne, okami?" A man with white hair and red striped under both eyes walked from the darkness and looked at her, his eyes bright with his love for her.

"How long have you been there, danna?" She blushed when he chuckled again and stepped behind her, massaging her shoulders. He pushed her hair from her neck and kissed it softly, seductively.

"I came in early after I woke and you were not in bed. I wanted to see what has had my normally randy wife in such a dour mood lately. Seems lots of drama unfolds behind these heavy wooden doors." he licked her neck, making her sigh contently. She leaned back against him. She smirked, then chuckled when his comment hit her fully.

"Puppy Love, eh danna?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. He laughed and nuzzled her neck lovingly. He pulled away right before there was a swirl of wind, then Sai appeared. He blushed seeing his 'obasan' being affectionate to someone. He smiled at the older man and chirped at him.

"Good morning obasan, otooji. Where are my okaa-san and the others?" he asked, his usually emotionless face holding a rather large smile. Tsunade chuckled and motioned out the door.

"They went to class you little monster. Now go and report to room 112 before your okaa-san has my head. She's been worrying about you since she stormed into my office this morning." She chuckled when the dark haired youth with the emotional mentality of a three year old bounded out of her office, looking for the woman who had taken care of him since he could remember.

00000000000000

that was just a lead in chapter...not much...but it shows you how much Sakura cares about the others. She was depressed that the others were afraid of her (or so she thought they were) WOOT!! Let the fun begin!!

ch. glossary:

itai--> ouch, ow

otooji--> uncle

okami--> wife

kotori--> small bird (cheela's nickname)


	20. Project Crystal Uncovered

**A/N: Just so everyone is prepared, the motorcycle race is in the next chapter. I told you that the time would pass quickly after the first day. This is past of what is tying The Center and the necklace to the murder of Sakura's Ji-chan, so be patient. As always, props to Kishimoto-san for creating the wonderful world of Naruto. I just like to tweak it a bit every now and then with my own ideas...**

CH. 20: Project Crystal Uncovered

Sakura sighed, sitting in her homeroom, surrounded by her friends and loved ones. Three weeks had passed since that first day, where everything had happened so fast. She felt her head spin as she recalled that day. It had been the first time Karin had called her sister. She still couldn't quite understand what was going on.

She felt someone put their hand on her leg and she looked over to see Gaara, still facing their teacher, squeezing her thigh under the table. She smiled and looked at her homeroom teacher. Her nose crinkled at the man who looked his namesake. The ratty Lit teacher would glare at her every so often, and she knew that he was angry she got his favorite student suspended.

It quickly spread all over the school that she had brought in an investigation team to find the 'serial rapist' who was preying on the girls at Konoha Academy. Most girls squealed and burbled about the so called 'serial rapist', but only Sakura and her group knew his true identity. That was why Sasuke was suspended.

Sakura decided to have a staring contest with Sasuke's pet wench, Kim. She suspected Sakura had something to do with her boy toy not being here for the past three weeks. Kim tried to keep the staring contest up, but failed when images flashed through Sakura's eyes. Images that scared Kim to the point she broke eye contact and asked to go to the restroom.

Sakura smirked and started the contest with Nezumi, who glared at her now that he had assigned their homework. She stared right back, her smirk getting wider when the man looked away first. He had never seen such an unusual female before. It's almost like she didn't need to blink.

A growling noise came from around her feet and she looked down to see Ichimanako and Hime, staring at Nezumi. Seems both cats knew his name meant 'rat' as well. She chuckled and reached down to pet them both. As she did, her breasts brushed against Gaara's hand on her thigh. His eyes snapped to hers and there was heat in them.

Nezumi noticed the exchange and sneered. The look Gaara turned on him made him shrink and scurry back to his desk. Sakura blushed and smiled happily at the red head. She picked Hime up and put the little cat on her shoulder, where the calico just lounged lazily. Ichimanako jumped in her lap and stared at Nezumi, making the man nervous. He REALLY didn't like cats.

After the bell rang and let her out, her classes went by quickly. Since Sakura had told Anko to meet with Kakashi after her class that first day, both of the teachers seemed happier, less tense. Sakura knew they were sleeping together, and that they were dating. She also knew that Genma had gotten his act together and had started dating Shizune.

She could still remember the look on Genma's face when Shizune had showed up at school the day after she had been promoted to head nutritionist of the school. She had been wearing a maroon halter-top blouse with black dress slacks and strapy heels. Her makeup had been done and her hair fixed.

Ebisu had been allowed back, but under strict orders not to overdo it. In return for saving his life, Ebisu would watch over the class, while Sakura taught it. It was rather enjoyable for Ebisu to learn from Sakura as well.

Before she knew it, Sakura was in her last class of the day…gym with Maito Gai. The man reminded her immensely of Lee, only with a more cheery outlook on life. Lee's mentor and father figure had been Morino Ibiki, a master torturer. Lee had learned everything Ibiki knew and then had to watch his mentor die from a poison no one could save him from…not even Sakura.

Sakura winced when she remembered holding his hand and seeing how they had gotten him. They had kidnapped his kid brother and threatened Ibiki. In the end, they had killed the kid and poisoned Ibiki. Lee had avenged his master, but still felt he didn't do enough.

Turning her thoughts from the darker images of the past, she watched as Lee regarded the older man who looked like him. Gai seemed to notice the youth looked like a young him. He gave Lee extra attention and extra exercises. This made Lee happy instead of pissing him off like it would most of the other students though. Sakura knew this Gai character would be good for Lee.

Sakura felt a presence behind her and leaned into his arms. Pale arms wrapped around her and red hair flashed in the corner of her eye as she felt warmth on her neck. He placed light kisses there. No one was paying them any attention, so he could lavish her with affection.

"Are you going to pick Karin up after school today?" he asked while nuzzling her neck. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his.

"I'm supposed to. I-" She didn't get to finish as she hissed and started swatting at her shirt. She looked down and saw her necklace glowing. She panicked and looked at him. "Obaa-chan and Karin are in danger. I have to go…get everyone to the house and wait for my arrival." she hissed and disappeared abruptly. He calmly walked over to where the others were standing and sent his sand to set off the fire alarm.

Once the students changed and went outside, Gaara told the other's what Sakura had said and they slipped away, leaving a note for Tsunade explaining where they went.

Sakura appeared right in her grandmother's bedroom. There was a man standing over her grandmother, who looked like she'd been hit in the face. Sakura roared and rushed the man. Caught off guard by someone who wasn't supposed to be there, the man went down with a crash. Sakura sat on his chest and pounded him until he was unconscious. She lifted the mask off his face to reveal one of the sleepers that worked for The Center.

"What's going on?" Her grandmother asked in a frightened voice. Sakura went to her grandmother and wrapped the older woman in her loving arms.

"Obaa-chan…The Center is making their move. I'm sending some of Ji-chan's best agents to stay with you. No one goes in or out unless it's run by me first…okay?" she asked looking the older woman in the eyes. Enzeru nodded her consent and sat on her bed.

"I have to go check on Karin now…I felt her in danger too. I will call you and let you know, okay?" with that, she disappeared and reappeared in the holding cell Karin was currently in. There were a few men in there with her. Kari was backed against the bars, eyes wide with fear.

"You're that rich bitch from T.V., aren't you?" one guy asked his yellow teeth gleaming nastily in the fluorescent light. Karin backed up further as the guard watched a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, dick head?" she asked from the shadows. The guard stood to attention, his hand on his gun. Sakura's eyes were sterling, glowing with an anger that was radiating from her body.

"I didn't know there was another bitch in here…" he said and looked at Sakura. His eyes widened at the feral look about her. Sakura gave him a vicious smile, fanged teeth showing.

"Stay the fuck away from my little sister if you want to keep your dick moron." she hissed, her hair starting to float around her. The man was either more confident in himself than he should be or completely stupid, because he rushed Sakura.

Sakura disappeared from her spot only to appear behind the guard, her short sword drawn. "I know you are not a cop…you are a sleeper sent by The Center to dispose of Karin, just like your buddy at my obaa-chan's home. Your buddy is breathing blood right now…you want to join him?" she hissed, pressing her sword more tightly against the man's throat. When he dropped his weapons, she gave one evil laugh and slit his throat. The men in the cell all gasped.

The man who had been intimidating Karin backed off immediately. Sakura could feel the fear coming off them in waves. She did her memory alteration on them all, including Karin, so that there was no guard, and disposed of the body. Sakura hugged Karin and told her to sit tight. Sakura glared menacingly at the men, her eyes flashing dangerously. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of the police chief.

The middle aged chief grabbed his chest in fright. "You're slipping Takeru. There was a sleeper in the holding cells. His target was Karin…I go there in time, but Karin was almost raped. I didn't convince my Ji-chan to recommend you for this position so that you could sit around and act stupid. You are much better at your job than that. Now…I want Karin released into my custody so that I can protect her from The Center. They are targeting people close to me, which mean you may be in danger as well. I'll send one of my guys to watch you." She sat down and started signing the papers the man was rapidly pulling out.

"Why are you suddenly so intent on taking Karin with you? As I recall, you couldn't stand her and wanted her dead not too long ago." The chief noticed the shift of emotions on Sakura's face.

"I had a vision Takeru…I NEVER ignore a vision. She…Karin called me three weeks ago…she called me nee-san and apologized. She was crying and I could hear the sorrow and guilt in her voice. She may be a good actress, but my senses never fail." Sakura looked at the middle aged man, then finished signing.

"She's all yours Hatori-sama. I will let you know that everything is in order." He said in a businesslike tone. He escorted her out and back to the holding cells where there were about six men huddled in a corner away from Karin. Karin had a stunned look on her face. Sakura ran to her and saw blood on the floor in front of the young woman, and the injured party only a few feet away, a look of terror on his scraggly face.

"Karin…what-" she never got to finish because Karin fell into her arms and started crying. Karin clutched at her and sobbed like her whole family had just died. Sakura held her tight.

"I…He…scared. I…I didn't mean to hurt him…I was…it…" she continued sobbing, her whole frame wracked with convulsions. Sakura's eyes turned silver and she turned the look on the frightened man. Sakura gasped when she picked the incident out of the man's mind.

"A…kekkei genkai…right under The Center's nose?" she looked down at Karin, who continued to bawl. Sakura stroked her long blonde curls. "Shhhh…Karin, I will explain what happened later. Right now, I have to heal him or he is going to die from blood loss. You sit here and wait for me to come back, okay?" she talked to Karin like she talked to an extremely upset Sai. When upset, Sai was very unstable and didn't distinguish between friend and foe.

"O-okay…nee-san." she whispered, her sobs turning to sniffles. Sakura smiled at the girl and stood, walking over to the man holding onto his stomach like he was holding in his guts. Sakura knelt by him and glared at him.

"I told you not to mess with her. I warned you this would happen and you didn't listen. If I knew that Karin would recover no problem I would let your guts spill on the floor. But I won't allow her hands to be stained with blood for protecting herself from the likes of you." Sakura hissed and shoved her hand against the man's stomach, making him wince.

"I'll heal you enough so you don't die…but that is ALL I will do. The damage to your…assets…is permanent, and I wouldn't fix it even if you asked me to. It's what you deserve for trying to rape a nineteen year old girl after being warned to stay away from her." She stood and went back to Karin, helping the girl up.

"I have to collect my things, nee-san." she said quietly, allowing Sakura to lead her out of the cell. Sakura smiled at her and led her to the bail desk. They collected her affects and headed for the chief's office. Sakura heard yelling and recognized Minotsu's voice. She noticed Karin cringed away from the voice and hid behind her. Sakura wrapped her arm around Karin and fine tuned her jinchuriki hearing to eavesdrop on them.

"WHERE is my daughter!? What do you mean you released her into Hatori-sama's custody!? I AM Hatori-sama!" Minotsu's ranting was cut off when the chief made his position clear.

"I may be indebted to your father for recommending me for this job, Hatori-SAN, but I hold no allegiance to you or yours. My allegiance is to this city and its people. Karin-san ASKED to be released into Sakura-sama's custody and I merely complied with the wishes of a GROWN WOMAN. Now if you would be so kind, LEAVE before I have you arrested." Sakura chuckled and looked at Karin, who looked away. Sakura could feel her distaste at the thought of going with her father.

"Karin…is it true? Did you ask to be put in my custody?" she asked softly, pulling the girl out of sight when she heard the door slam open. She felt Karin tense as Minotsu passed, fuming at being dismissed by a lowly police chief.

"Hai, nee-san. There is something I have to show you. Ji-chan left it to me to explain what was happening. He also told me to stay away from…my…father…" her voice broke when she said 'father' and Sakura looked worried.

"Let's go to Obaa-chan's. I told her that I would let her know you were safe. She was terribly worried about you." Sakura saw tears form in the blonde's eyes.

"I can never go back there, nee-san. Not to her, to okaa-san…daddy…" she started crying softly when she referred to Minotsu. Sakura became seriously worried and tried to transfer Karin's pain to herself. When she touched Karin, it was like a brick wall was slammed into her face. Sakura gasped and looked at the girl, stunned.

"We can go to my house but Godaime-sama is sure to want to talk to you about this. I told her the circumstances, but…there is something you have to know Karin-chan…" she made the girl look up at her, emerald meeting amethyst. Karin nodded and looked at her expectantly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"When Ji-chan found me, I couldn't remember anything or anyone from my past. Three weeks ago, I found the only living relative I have left. When we touched, my memories returned and so did hers. We had been separated for ten years and both suffered what everyone though permanent memory loss. I have an older sister, named Tsunade. She is the dean of the school I go to and you will be attending starting tomorrow. No one can ever learn of my relation to her or she will be in danger. I can protect her, but she has her pride. I will protect you with my life Karin. Ji-chan loved you and even though you piss me off sometimes, I love you too." Karin's eyes filled with tears once more and she bawls against the shorter girl's shoulder. Karin, feeling awkward, took her heels off and looked slightly up at Sakura.

Sakura was surprised; she had never known Karin was shorter than her. Karin, being a few months older than Sakura, had always flaunted the fact she appeared taller and older and prettier when they were growing up. When Sakura had hit puberty, however, more of the attention shifted from Karin to the mysterious girl, who was gorgeous.

"I don't like anyone looking down on me, but you are my nee-san now…the only one I can turn to. I trust you not to take advantage of my weaknesses. Ji-chan said you were the only one I could trust in this time, and I believe him." Karin hugged the now taller girl and sniffled. Sakura felt something inside her shift…and knew that the protective instincts of Saiki were awakened fully now.

"Karin…you still don't truly understand who and what I am. I will tell you when the time is right, but you can not run from it. I don't want you to look at me like I am a monster that would break my heart. My instincts are demanding I protect you as a member of my family, and for someone like me, those instincts can not be ignored." Sakura hugged her tighter and then just disappeared, much to the dismay of the little secretary that walked around the corner just in time to see them vanish.

Gaara was pacing like a caged tiger. He did not like being away from Sakura this long without knowing the girl was alright. He felt the air by him shift slightly and then Sakura appeared, holding a small, blonde haired woman to her. Sakura's eyes were sterling and feral as he had ever seen. She was hunched over the blonde protectively.

Gaara sighed as he looked at the two women. "Mitsukai-chan…are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and soothing. Sterling eyes caught his and held. There was pain behind those eyes, secrets he could not fathom. He held his arms out to her and she glanced down at the small blonde.

A cough emerged from the girl with black hair and…pink stripes!? Gaara blinked several times, but he was sure that the hair that wasn't black was a very dark pink, almost neon in this light. The jingling of bells was heard as both Hime and Ichimanako came racing down the steps. Gaara could tell the little blonde was unconscious, but also could tell Sakura would tear anyone who touched the girl to pieces.

Gaara was a little startled when Hime suddenly grew to the size of a small tiger and Ichimanako grew even larger than the calico. Sakura laid the blonde on Ichimanako's back and grunted something at the two. The larger cat carefully made its way upstairs, Hime following to make sure the blonde didn't slip.

Gaara continued to stare at the blonde. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place her. He turned to Sakura when he heard a hiss. The girl before him had emerald eyes once more, filled with tears. Her teeth were clenched and her fists balled. He stepped before her and looked down at her.

"Koi…what's wrong? What has upset you to the point of Saiki's instincts taking over you?" Sakura was trembling, he could feel it. He saw a few tears hit the floor, and knew for certain they were hers, and no one else's. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously and he let out a menacing growl. He took his love into his arms and disappeared with a whirl of sand.

Kiba could smell the salty tears. He had jumped up and raced to see what was wrong, only to find a sight he dreaded. Sakura, more feral than even he could achieve, holding a small blonde woman. Kiba kept his mouth shut; he knew that if he spoke he was a dead man. He heard Gaara speaking to her softly, and saw the red head open his arms to their leader. Kiba noticed the calculating look on the jinchuriki female's face, then heard her call for her cats.

Having been raised in a house that could speak to animals naturally, he wasn't surprised that Sakura trusted her animals more than her team at that moment. The blonde was passed out, and resembled Sakura greatly, if only through the obvious love Sakura held for the girl. Both cats came barreling down the stairs. Kiba didn't understand what the felines were talking about, but he could hear the command in Sakura's soft grunts.

He stood there, amazed, as the collars around the cats' necks started to glow and both cats grew to a hundred times their original sizes. Ichimanako looked like a small elephant, even bigger than Akamaru. Kiba watched with hesitation on his face as Sakura deposited the small woman on the larger cat's back and grunted at them, sending them upstairs to an unused bedroom.

Kiba looked at Gaara once more and saw the change that overcame the red head immediately. He turned more feral, protective. He watched as the jurinchiki male wrapped his arms around the female and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Kiba sat on the floor, his legs crossed over one another, his hands clamping his ankles. '_Just what the hell is going on!?'_ he asked himself, looking up at the ceiling.

The others were pacing frantically. They knew that something had gone wrong with Sakura's family in Kagure, and they were all worried. It was Shikamaru who finally broke the silence. "I'm going to go talk to Takeru…maybe he can tell me what is going on…" he was about to perform the disappearing jutsu when a low voice stopped him.

"Don't bother…it will only upset nee-san. She has been through enough because of me." a small blonde woman appeared in the doorway, her face draw with sadness and lack of nourishment. Temari and Kankuro gasped at the sight. They had seen her before.

"K-Karin?" Temari stuttered, looking at Kankuro. Kankuro's face was one of pure shock. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was wrapped in a thick, fluffy white robe, her hair was wet, and she was MUCH shorter than the last time he'd seen her.

"Hai…I am the INFAMOUS Hatori Karin, playgirl and tease, at your service." she spat the introduction and looked away. She could feel their questioning glances, but it was the figure that radiated the need to hold her that made her look up once more. She looked at the brunette man with black eyes with black clothing that was staring at her. She blushed a little when she remembered she had nothing on under the robe.

"What are you doing her?" Neji's voice was cold and calculating, thinking of the various ways that she could have gotten in without them knowing. She gave the white eyed young man a scowl and stuck out her tongue.

"OBVIOUSLY I was brought here, you baka. I was just release from jail today after maiming a wanna-be rapist. They thought I was too dangerous to keep because I spilt someone's guts on the floor. What the hell do you think?" her sarcasm took everyone back, especially Neji, who had never had a woman talk to him like that. The blonde continued to grumble until she noticed the brunette looking at her from the living room. He had red markings under his eyes and he was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"An Inuzuka…nee-san sure has some odd friends…" she murmured and looked back at them. She arched a brow at the rather large group standing between her and the refrigerator. "Mind parting like the red sea so that I can grab some food? Nee-san told me to shower and get food before she introduced me to her 'crew' but I guess things have gotten a little out of order." Amethyst eyes regarded the people before her. She had explored a little before coming down. She knew that at least three other girls were living here besides Sakura.

"What's this?" one of the males reached out to take something that was sticking out of her pocket. Karin noticed it was Ji-chan's letter and dropped into a fighting stance. She had never been trained, but it seemed her body knew what to do. She growled at the youth with black hair and eyes that seemed so child like on the outside, but had emotionless eyes.

"Touch that and I will remove that hand, little artist. That is for my nee-san to read, not the likes of any of you." she hissed and ran out of the kitchen and back upstairs, slamming her door. Kankuro, for some reason, could feel her tears. He growled and looked at them all.

"Way to go assholes…you made her cry!" he took off up the stairs, sixteen pairs of eyes staring at him. It was then his statement hit his older sister.

"Wait…how does he know she's crying!?" no one could answer that, so they waited for Sakura. Neji stared uneasily upstairs, his instincts telling him something wasn't right about that girl. He decided to voice his opinion to the others.

"Something's wrong with this picture. There is something not right about her…" He saw the others looking at him curiously. He then felt a wind at his back and stiffened immediately.

"You're right…there IS something wrong with her. She…isn't human either." the voice was low and sad, tears lining it. Neji whirled around to see Sakura, tear stains covering her face, leaning back against Gaara, who looked like he could kill at the moment.

"What do you mean, she isn't human?" Tenten asked carefully, watching the other girl's reaction carefully.

"I don't know…but I intend to find out. All I picked up from her was pain and sadness. She has hidden a lot of what she's been through, or it's been locked away for her. I managed to brush Minotsu's mind on his way out. He was thinking of Karin, not as his beloved daughter, but as a failed attempt at Project Crystal. Then there is Ji-chan's letter-" she never got to finish because there was a loud crash and screaming.

"HENTAI!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!" Sakura stiffened as she heard someone tumbling down the stairs. She also heard someone yelling, though it seemed he kept getting interrupted and it was obvious now who was falling down the stairs.

"I…didn't….know…you were…naked!" he yelled, then finally crashed at the bottom of the stairs, eyes swirly and mouth gaping open in pain. He had landed on his head, his legs thrown over his shoulders as if he'd been pushed down the stairs backwards and landed on them that way.

Karin appeared at the top of the stairs, her face bright red with embarrassment and anger. She had the robe wrapped tightly around her. She sniffed and stomped back into her room while the others gaped at her.

000000000000000000000000

** So...what you guys think? I told you it was part of what was going on with Sakura's investigations into her grandfather's murder. I couldn't help but lighten Karin's mood with a good old bit of peeping tom on Kankuro's part. Anyways...i have people asking me about Sakura and Sasuke's race. That is in the next chapter. Sasuke's been hard at work trying to find a way to cheat and win. Luckily Sakura's bike is tamperproof!! JA!!**

ch. glossary:

koi--> love, sweetheart

baka--> retard (Karin uses it as retard, not idiot)


	21. Claimed

**A/N: I know I promised the race in this chapter, but I already have** **chapter, so I'm breaking it into two. This chapter has major Gaara/Sakura fluff, just as the title alludes to. have fun with it!**

CH. 21: Claimed

Sasuke growled as he tried to think of a way to make sure he won that race. He was pacing and glancing at the clock every so often. He still had about four hours before they had to meet for this thing. He would never admit it, but he was a bit nervous. This girl, Sakura, unnerved him in a way that did not sit well with him.

He looked around his barren room for answers. He turned on the T.V. to see a terrible car crash blaring on the news. Bits and pieces of the story floated to his ears. "Eye witnesses say that they saw a tall man with short white hair carrying some sort of large pole tampering with the vehicle before it left the lot this afternoon. There have been no reports of survivors as off yet. Seems the victims were Etonoshi Choza and his wife, Minwei. There have been no signs of their thirteen year old daughter, but some have high hopes she was in school during this tragedy."

Sasuke looked at the television and blinked once. The light bulb that went off over his head was almost visible as he got a sadistic smile on his face. He grabbed his riding jacket and ran to his garage. He chose the blue Kawasaki Z1000 to do a little recon on what he considered his new bitch.

He had been calling Kim on a daily basis to keep track what was going on at school. She had been giddy to talk to him everyday, but he had just asked her questions about what was happening. She told him that the Sabaku siblings had introduced her as their neighbor to some friendly acquaintances. Sasuke smiled, he knew exactly where those three lived, so now he knew where his new woman lived.

He took off in the direction of the Konoha Burbs and sped down the highway until his exit came up. He got off and tooled quietly through the neighborhood to check out the competition. What he saw made him angry enough to kill. Sitting on the roof of a house his father had sold to some rich bitch, who he now knew as Sakura, were none other than Sakura and Gaara.

Gaara was holding her while she appeared to be crying about something. Sasuke wondered just what it would take to make that woman cry. He smiled maliciously at the thought of doing to her what he'd done to countless other women. He wanted to break her spirit, to make her call him 'master'. But he had no chance with that damn Sabaku bastard being all lovey dovey with her.

Sasuke parked his bike down the block and snuck over to Sakura's house. He could hear Sakura talking calmly to Gaara now. The murmured in low voices about something that Sasuke couldn't hear. Unconcerned with their conversation, Sasuke darted into the open garage and looked for the bike from earlier. He found it and started looking it over, looking for a way to tamper with it that wouldn't raise too many questions.

While he was attempting to tamper, something large and temperamental lifted its head in the corner of the garage. He had been put there because there were two cats in the house that didn't much care for him at that moment, especially when their mistress was in such a foul mood. A large white head lifted from long, muscular legs, looking at the intruder.

The large white animal got up very quietly and slowly stalked towards the black haired youth, who was too busy trying to mess with Sakura's ZX-14 to notice what was creeping up on him. Sasuke froze when hot, putrid smelling air hit the back of his neck, very close to his skin.

Sasuke didn't move the whole time whatever it was stood behind him. The equivalent of a doggy laugh came from between the two large jaws of the creature towering over him. A growl let Sasuke know it was indeed a dog, but he'd never seen a dog as big as this one seemed to be, according to the shadow to his right side.

"Easy there Cujo…I'm just checking it out and then I'm gone, alright?" another growl came at the Cujo comment and then Sasuke felt himself being lifted up, by the collar of his jacket, and taken out the back door that was closest to his bike. The large white dog flung him carelessly onto the pavement and planted his paws in a stance that warned him to leave or get bitten.

The dog turned when someone called him. "AKAMARU!! You are allowed to come back in now! Hime and Ichimanako miss youuuuuu!" the call echoed and the dog snorted, to the confusion of Sasuke. The dog, named Akamaru, started walking back to the house, his tail wagging. It wasn't until he heard the garage doors being closed he realized that he hadn't gotten he chance to tamper with the bike.

Sakura burst into laughter at the sight of Kankuro, in a pile of arms and legs, at the foot of her steps. Others joined in her mirth while the older brunette just grumbled. He walked over to the overstuffed couch and laid himself down. "OI! I didn't see any of you going to check on her after she started crying!" he growled at them, making the laughter die out quickly.

"WHY is my little sister CRYING!?" Sakura demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone gulped and looked away. Sai was the first to speak up.

"It may be my fault okaa-san. I saw something sticking out of her pocket. I pointed it out and she threatened me. She also insulted us then ran upstairs. Only Kankuro knew she was crying…and we don't even know how." the 'emotionless' young man looked like he was about to cry. He didn't like when Sakura was upset with him. Shino wrapped his arms around the youth and looked at Sakura.

"She said that it was a letter that was for you to read, not the likes of us. She seemed a little emotional over that piece of paper. She even took up a reflexive fighting stance against us. We were a bit taken back by her…you should have warned us…we were NOT prepared for a woman like that." Shino's words, while neutral in tone, held an accusing air about them. He did not like seeing Sai so upset, Sakura could feel that much. She sighed.

"Ji-chan must have told her something in the letter that seriously hurt her for her to act like that to complete strangers. She usually only shows that side of herself to her family and close friends. But…after reading Ji-chan's letter…she's changed, a lot." Sakura's voice was quiet. She looked up at Gaara, who nodded. She ran up the stairs and to her sister. Gaara sighed and sat down, feeling weary all at once.

Everyone looked at Gaara at that moment. They knew that Sakura had told Gaara everything by the look on the youth's face. Temari walked over to her little brother and sat down right in front of him. She gave him a stern looked and then spoke. "Okay ototo…spill it. WHAT is project crystal?" Gaara saw everyone looking at him expectantly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, not wanting to do this.

"Sakura told me that The Center had been experimenting with fragments from her world…the one that she destroyed when she used the destruction spell of Orochimaru. She has been slowly recollecting these fragments and destroying them. The fragments are why our kekkei genkais are so strong. It seems that parts of Sakura's home world have the ability to amplify the natural abilities of those in this world. While it was natural for Sakura and her people, it causes…mutations…in normal people." everyone looked at him, a bit frightened. He continued on when they didn't question him.

"While most of us look normal, there are some at The Center with ghastly mutations. They were cast aside and locked up as 'failures'. It seems that most of the people exposed to the fragments suffer mental trauma, as the fragments seem to contain 'memories' of the world in which they came from. Most of the fragment are about the size of splinter and can't be traced by the technology that even The Center has. However…Sakura's necklace can track them no problem." Gaara watched as understanding dawned on their faces.

"So The Center is after okaa-san for her necklace, and will hurt anyone in their way to get it…" Sai's face and voice were completely devoid of emotion. He knew the turmoil that this situation must be causing his adopted mother.

"Hai…it seems that Minotsu, Karin's 'father' paid a visit to the Hatori widow, Enzeru, to take the necklace without Sakura noticing. However, Sakura had a bad feeling and got to the necklace before Minotsu could. The only problem is that Minotsu now knows that the necklace belongs to Sakura. Earlier today, in gym, the necklace warned Sakura her family was in danger. The reason behind this…was that Karin was panicked. The necklace is somehow tied to her. It knows when she is in danger." Everyone looked around at each other, puzzled.

"So…Sakura-sama is trying to figure out why Karin can summon her through the necklace?" Lee asked and everyone looked up at him, surprised. Seems no one else had been thinking that. Gaara arched his non brow and agreed with him.

Karin could feel the heat in her face. She had just dropped her warm robe to dress when that…that MAN, had walked into her room as if he belonged. She looked at the floor, her cheeks still puffed out in anger.

There was a soft knock at her door and she felt a curios stirring in her chest. She only felt this around her 'sister' so she allowed the other girl entrance. "Karin…you alright? Kankuro came up to see if you were okay…he said you were crying…" Karin's eyes widened at the thought that they had seen her crying.

"They...they saw?" she asked, fear radiating through her. She didn't want anyone to witness when she TRULY cried, not these temper tantrums she used to have.

"No…somehow he felt your tears and came to comfort you. He even yelled at everyone for being so callous. Next thing we all know, he's tumbling down the stairs and you're giving him what's what." Sakura chuckled at the embarrassment all over the blonde's tanned face. She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I hope he's okay…I was just so surprised when he barged in and stared at me. My first reaction was to throw something at him…which was that lovely feather pillow you gave me." She smiled at the memory of Kankuro's face when the pillow made contact. He'd been just as red as her, but for different reasons. He hadn't been able to look away and the honest appreciation on his face had been flattering.

"His skull is thick…it would have to be since he lives with Temari. She gets rather violent with her younger brothers sometimes." Sakura held up one finger and nodded knowingly. Karin giggled and looked at Sakura, her face all at once serious.

Karin reached into her pocket and took out the letter. "Ji-chan wrote in the letter to show this to you. It's the other half of the letter he wrote to me. Obaa-chan brought it to me on the day Ji-chan specified, although I doubt he'd have known I would be in jail at the time…" she trailed off, looking down at the floor in shame. Sakura walked over to her and hugged her, taking the letter and leading the shorter girl over to the bed that had tan colored sheets and a white lace bedspread.

Sakura opened it and peered down at the writing she had missed so much. She caressed the page and put it to her face, tears threatening to spill out. Karin watched with growing understanding at just how much their grandfather had meant to Sakura. She put her hand on the dark headed girl's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"I miss him Karin…I miss him more than I do my own family. I was too young when my clan was slaughtered to remember feeling such overwhelming grief. But…ji-chan…he was everything to me. And I couldn't save him…" a tear landed on Karin's other hand as she held Sakura's shaking hands. The tear was like liquid silver not a pure, crystal tear. Karin could feel her own tears gathering.

"Sakura…I was so jealous of how much he loved you that I never noticed that he loved me too, but in a different way. He loved you like he would love his own daughter. I was his grandchild…not loved any less, just different. I am so sorry for the way I treated you…" Karin hugged the other girl and cried. Sakura looked at the letter, tears blurring her vision.

Karin recomposed herself and murmured that she was going to change in the bathroom. Sakura nodded and just kept staring at the handwriting. Wiping away her tears, she set about reading the letter.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer in the land of the living. I wrote this as an afterthought to the letter I wrote Karin, so that you wouldn't think it was just another one of her ploys to be a drama queen. I know that you and Karin have never really gotten along, but you must understand something. _

_Karin, like you, is very special. She is not like Minotsu or my son's wife. She is not even human to tell the truth. There is a file, in the safe. It's encrypted onto a CD. I know you will know what to do with the information I managed to seal on it. Back to Karin, she is the only test subject from Project Crystal to have no lasting mental or physical defects from the crystals they are using to experiment on youths with._

_I know you are wondering what this has to do with you. The truth of the matter is, that necklace of yours always seems to react when Karin is close by. There is only one thing that could mean. The fragment from your necklace is imbedded in Karin somewhere. If my information is correct, Minotsu and the scientists were trying to clone you. When that failed, they tried to create a being from the fragment of your crystal one of the scientists, I believe his name was Uchiha, managed to break off before he was captured for stealing your necklace._

_I was afraid to tell Karin that my son, Minotsu, is not her father. There is no record of her birth in any hospital and, though she will never admit it, Youri doesn't know where the child came from either. She was told that Minotsu wanted a child and so he had adopted one, but the child must never know. Youri was so thankful to have a child to hold she never questioned her husband._

_The truth is…Karin has no blood type, no finger prints, no dental records and no medical records. It's like she doesn't exist outside of the life Minotsu has given her. Both my sons have realized that I am on to their plans. They will act soon to get rid of me, but I must protect my family at all costs. Enzeru, Karin and you are my family, those boys of mine be damned._

_I fear that the Uchiha scientist may have found a way to create beings from the crystal fragment. If that is the case, he could create an army of people just like you and modify their behavior to do whatever pleases him. Karin must be protected from The Center at all costs. SHE is the key…they need her to study. Minotsu may be a monster, but he has become attached to Karin and refuses to allow her to be harmed._

_Uchiha wants to dissect her and see how the crystal made her. Minotsu refuses, but there is pressure being put on him from his brother to 'grow a pair and do it for the greater good', but Minotsu still refuses. He believes they can create another without hurting Karin. If nothing else, remember that she is your family and that you love her. PROTECT YOUR NIECE, my daughter. I love you more than anything, and I wish I could be there to help you through this mess. I will wait for your grandmother here. Until we meet again, my little cherry blossom._

_Love,_

_Your Ji-chan"_

Tears fell from her eyes as she read the last four sentences over and over. 'Protect'…'my daughter'…'love you'…'I will wait'…'my little cherry blossom'…those words echoed in her head and flashed across her eyes. She folded the letter up carefully and stood. She walked to her room upstairs and put the letter in a lockbox in the shape of a heart that had her grandfather, grandmother, her, and (remarkably) Karin on the front. When they were younger they were much more friendly.

Sakura turned and looked behind her. Karin stood there, in a pair of low cut blue jeans and a black Happy Bunny baby tee that said "I'm Not Mean, You're Just A Sissy". She was barefoot and her hair was dripping, just like earlier. Sakura smiled at the girl and quickly put the box away.

"I…um…borrowed these until I can get my stuff. There's a maid in the house that I'm friends with…She'll help me get in and out undetected." Sakura frowned at this. She walked over to Karin and put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"I'll get your stuff tonight, after your parents are asleep. Don't worry Karin, I WILL protect you. After all, you, obaa-chan and Tsunade-nee-san are the only family I have left, unless we're counting the knuckleheads downstairs and the two eavesdroppers." Sakura snickered at the 'oh shits' she heard. Two men walked in, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Mind explaining what you're doing up here?" Sakura arched one brow as she looked at the guilty party. Jade eyes looked away, a small blush painting his face. Black eyes shut and a hand scratched brunette hair.

"Well, uh, you see Sakura, we were…um…kinda, worried?" the brunette shrank back, expecting to be hit. Sakura chuckled and Karin started giggling. Both males looked confused. Sakura got up and walked over to the jade eyed spy. She only stopped when she was millimeters from his face. She watched as he slightly crossed his eyes to look at her. She chuckled again and kissed him on the nose gently. She then looked at the other spy and chuckled.

"I'll let Karin dish out YOUR punishment for eavesdropping. I feel the need to cook now and then we head off to the race. By the way Karin…this is my boyfriend, Gaara. The knucklehead who walked in on you right there is his older brother Kankuro. Since we aren't blood relatives and they are, if you guys decide to mate like Happy Bunnies, it's all good." Sakura ran out as Karin screeched and ran after her. Gaara lifted a non brow at his woman and then looked at his older brother, who was blushing madly.

"Wipe the blood from your face hentai." Gaara was amused that even after the trouble three weeks ago Kankuro still drooled over her. He chuckled and headed after his girlfriend and her step sister, leaving Kankuro there still staring.

Everyone was standing around downstairs, murmuring when a screech resounded through the house, followed by "S-A-K-U-R-A! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A flash of black and red went by followed by a flash of black and yellow.

"You have to CATCH me before you can KILL me sister dear!!" Sakura yelled, leaping into the air and landing on the roof. Karin stomped her foot and started yelling.

"GET YOUR SISSY ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!" Karin kept stomping her feet and glaring. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Sakura grinning like a fool sitting Indian style on the roof landing closest to the ground. It was about twelve feet in the air.

"Why don't you use you kekkei genkai to get me LITTLE sister!!" Sakura provoked and laughed when Karin turned red. She smirked when Karin's eyes flashed dangerously and the girl merely disappeared. Everyone gawked and looked around for her. They were startled when Sakura hit the ground running, laughing the whole time.

"SAKURA!! GET BACK UP HERE!! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!" the blonde hit the ground and stumbled a bit, but took off after the other girl with surprising speed for someone who usually wore Prada stilettos.

"BLEEEEEEHHHHH!" Sakura had her hands on either side of her mouth and was sticking her tongue out. Karin started laughing until she was completely out of breath. Sakura was across the road by now and was smacking her butt with her hand, egging Karin on.

"I'll get you back Sakura! As soon as-" she never got to finish because there was the loud sound of bikes suddenly. Sakura stopped smacking her butt as a taunt and just looked at the source of the noise. Sitting on a dark blue Kawasaki Z1000 was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke gave her ass an appreciative once over and came closer to Karin on his bike. He gave her a once over as well, much to the blonde's dismay. Her eyes flashing dangerously, Sakura disappeared. Sasuke was surprised to find the short dark haired girl between him and the blonde.

"Who's your friend Sakura?" he made her name a purr which had her stomach protesting. She turned green and Karin came up to her with concern.

"Nee-san…what's wrong?" she asked, clearly not knowing who Sasuke was nor caring, which irked him. Sakura's color turned back to normal when she felt the Uchiha's irritation flare up at Karin.

"I'm fine joji…go in the house, this does not concern you." Sakura's eyes never left the Uchiha, who was checking Karin out now. Sakura growled and stepped in front of her sister.

"If you wanna keep those eyes remove them from my sister…otherwise they're toys for my cats." she hissed, shooting a look over her shoulder. Before anyone could move a giant metal salamander fell to the earth, shaking it.

Sakura looked into the window on the third floor where they'd left Kankuro. She saw him and nodded in understanding. "Joji…get in the puppet. It will keep you safe until I have handled this prick. Do as I say…please." she knew Karin would try to stay with her. Once Karin put her loyalty to someone, it stayed. She wanted her sister safe in case she had to use force.

"What's the matter Sakura…afraid I'll be more interested in her than you? Don't worry uruwashii…I have a debt to be paid back to you in full." there was a sadistic gleam in the young Uchiha's eyes that scared Karin. She hurriedly slid into the puppet and watched as it shut tight, shielding her from all harm.

Karin peered out the peepholes in the head to see her sister glaring at the dark haired youth. Before anyone could react, she was standing on the front fender of his bike, the ball of her foot on his forehead. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were sterling silver.

"That debt was yours to pay Uchiha. For the misery you caused two innocent young women. I know there are others…fourteen in total. I can't track them all down because twelve of them 'committed suicide' not long after you got done with them. Convenient that only two of your victims lived and that both of them are under my protection. Irks you to no end to know you can't lay a hand on the other two…doesn't it?" she was smirking at him now. Her eyes were like cubes of silver ice, cold and emotionless.

Her eyes made chills shiver up and down his spine. He had that look whenever he gave in to his inner demon and took a woman. He glared at her, swearing to himself he'd prove her wrong. She gave him a sadistic smile as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

"How soon we forget…it's a shame Sasuke. You've already forgotten…" She leaned down to him, her cleavage showing readily. His eyes crossed to get a good look. She snickered and whispered in his ear.

"I can hear your every thought Uchiha Sasuke. I know that you want to prove me wrong that you'll never get anyone under my protection…I know you want to throw me down here and take me in front of your friends and my family. I know my superiority irks you and I also know…you want to break my spirit by dominating me like you did Ino and Hinata…and those other women." His eyes widened to an unbelievable size when she voiced his darkest fantasy about her. She smirked at him and he just stared at her.

She straightened up and pushed her foot into his head a little further, exposing his throat. "I also can hear the echo of screams in your head Uchiha…the echoes of a younger brother…a twin…murdered in his crib. An older brother, eyes bleeding red with hate and anger, looking down at two little boys. Itachi killed your twin, so you killed him…didn't you, Sasuke?" she held him where he was as he struggled to get away. He hissed as she told him his own dark secrets.

The gang behind him just stared at her. She wasn't talking aloud, her lips never moved from the scowl on her face, but Sasuke heard her words clearly. He started shaking, his mind going blissfully blank after a while. She back flipped off his bike until she was right in front of him, gripping the handlebars of his bike.

"Sad thing is, Sasuke…that never happened. Those memories were implanted in your head to bring out the monster you so eagerly embrace. Your twin was raised in a laboratory until your own father killed him with an experiment to enhance the Sharingan. Itachi never touched him; he met the same fate as your twin. Only reason you didn't was because Madara needed one heir." Sasuke glared at her. He didn't believe her, she was lying.

"You'll pay for that, bitch. Be ready in two and a half hours. Wear something silky under your riding clothes because I want to enjoy the feel when I'm stripping it from your body." He shoved her off his bike and she took one step back before using all her weight to slam a non-chakra fueled fist into the side of his jaw.

She hissed at him as he spit out blood. He glared at her and she growled at him. "Your arrogance is going to get you killed Uchiha. Be thankful that I only gave you a warning. You come near me or mine again after this race…and I WILL kill you. Being as most of my squad already has a good reason to kill you…well…you get the picture." she turned and walked away. Sasuke, not one to NOT get the last word in, threw a kunai at her back, in a spot he was sure she'd never be able to block.

Sand wrapped itself around the kunai and broke it into tiny bits. Jade met obsidian as Gaara glared at Sasuke. Death was written in Gaara's eyes as he glared at the other man. Sasuke watched as she smiled at the male jinchuriki and leaned in to kiss him. Infuriated, Sasuke spoke before he thought.

"Hands off my property Sabaku. After tonight, she'll be mine and you'll just be another loser, like always." he smirked when Gaara stiffened and jade eyes narrowed on him.

"Koi…he is trying to bait you. He is not worth our time until the race starts, and even then he isn't worth our time." She smiled at him and shot Sasuke an evil glare than made him shrink into his seat. He stiffened at the thought of being cowed by a woman.

"Hai, mitsukai-chan…I know he is trying to bait me. I'm just letting him know that I will not be handing you over for any reason." with that said, Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He dipped his head down and inhaled her scent before biting deeply into her flesh, right in front of everyone. She gasped and arched her back, moaning his name.

Sasuke saw blood roll down her shoulder and when Gaara lifted his head, fangs were visible and stained with blood. Gaara's eyes were no longer jade, but a brilliant gold shade with black diamond shaped pupils. Sakura panted as she felt the mark heal over due to Saiki's regeneration.

Sakura could feel the primal urge to return the mark, but she wanted to do it in private, so instead, she nipped his neck to where it showed he was hers. Gaara looked down at her and scowled. She caressed his face and stood on her tip toes to whisper to him.

"If I mark you right now we will have the urge to mate and I don't like voyeurs." she tilted her head at Sasuke while she looked at the others over Gaara's shoulder. The bite looked like something had torn her shoulder open and Sasuke didn't like it at all.

Sakura could feel the black rage swirling inside Sasuke. She turned her now glowing eyes to him. Gaara's eyes slowly started to regain their natural appearance, but when Sasuke wheeled the bike closer, they snapped molten gold once more. Sasuke got close enough to them to smell Sakura's perfume. It had a slightly fruity smell, along with the undertones of vanilla and musk. His eyes dilated just a bit.

Sakura arched one brow as she noticed Sasuke sniffing the air around her. She became irritated and decided to just tell him where he can find her perfume. "Since you seem so interested in my perfume it's Exotic Floral by Filles des Iles from their Sunny Fragrance Collection. Now shoo before I sick Akamaru on you for imitating a terrier and sniffing me." She growled the last part, having scented the dog on him already. Her senses were in overdrive thanks to Gaara.

Sasuke paused his sniffing and arched a brow. She had just told him her perfume…but why? Her words penetrated his mind seconds after he asked himself that. His became red in the face from anger and wheeled the bike back to his little gang.

Giving Gaara a death glare, Sasuke took off on his bike. Gaara looked down at her. Her 'shorts' were actually knee length tight fitting pants. She was wearing a sports bra and a mesh off the shoulders top. Her shoulders were bare and his mark gleamed as a heavy reminder she was taken.

Sasuke watched as Sakura rubbed herself against Gaara like a cat would its owner. He growled and took off towards his side of town. Gaara just continued to glare, his eyes still liquid gold. Sakura smirked and walked over to Sanshouo. "It's safe now joji, you can come out unless you fell asleep in there, which wouldn't surprise me." A soft rustling noise met her teasing accusation and Sanshouo slowly crawled back to the house, his occupant still in him.

Sakura giggled, knowing the stress probably sent the blonde to sleep. That was the one thing that was consistent about Karin…if she got too stressed out, she passed out. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she smiled. She looked back at him with a wicked grin and rubbed her bottom against him. He growled and nuzzled his bite mark.

"You keep that up mitsukai-chan and we will be going to your room for the rest of the night. But we have a race in a little over two hours and I want to see you kick that pricks ass." Gaara licked her shoulder, making her shiver. They walked up to everyone else, some scowling, and some looking confused.

Naruto was the only one that TRULY understood what Gaara had done. He grinned like a mad man at Gaara while Neji, Sai, and Lee scowled at the red head. They looked Sakura over silently for any damage. Sakura chuckled when she felt their probes to make sure she was okay.

"Guys…he marked me…it's not like he's going to run off with me and never let you see me again. This is part of the jinchuriki mating ritual. If the male is threatened, he will mark his intended mate. It truly is THAT simple." She laughed when the three mentioned guys blushed slightly, but Sai is the only one that approached them.

"Okaa-san…what does that mean? Is…is he going to take you away from me?" the artistic youth looked very sad and his voice was very low. Sakura cooed at him and hugged his head to her.

"Koneko…nothing will ever take me away from you. Until you are ready to be on your own, or until you find a mate, you will always be my cub." she nuzzled the top of his head in a maternal way that had Gaara's own parental instincts kicking in. He felt as if his mate had a cub, making him want to protect the youth.

Gaara put his hand on the top of Sai's head and turned the boy to look at him. When he spoke, it was in a voice no one recognized, but it was obvious it was the jinchuriki speaking. "You are my mate's cub; therefore, you are now my cub as well. I will protect you as long as my mate protects you." he ruffled Sai's hair as the boy's eyes widened in disbelief. Sakura smiled at him and stroked his ruffled hair till it lay down once more.

The atmosphere broke suddenly when Kankuro came downstairs carrying a groggy Karin. He hand a red hand print on the side of his face and he was pouting. Sakura burst into laughter seeing his face. This broke the last of Shukaku's hold on Gaara and jade eyes lit on his brother. He chuckled and walked over to sit behind Sakura.

Sakura smiled as everyone gathered into the living room. All nineteen of them were now sitting together in the living room, watching each other. The scrape of nails brought four heads up. Kiba, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto looked around and found Akamaru dragging himself in the door, his tongue hanging out. The large dog looked slightly overheated, his shaggy coat radiating heat.

"Who put him outside!?" Kiba demanded, looking around. Sakura snickered and looked over at the Inuzuka.

"I would say that Hime and Ichimanako did. They were a bit peeved when I returned earlier and they were in their true forms, which make Hie just as large as Akamaru and Ichimanako is even larger than the poor dog. I would hazard to guess they were in foul moods and sent your dog seeking the safety of the garage." Kiba remembered seeing the large cats and gulped. He hadn't known those two animals could get that big. With a soft woof, Akamaru confirmed her suspicions. Sakura chuckled at the white dog's intelligence of getting the hell out while he still had all his body parts.

Both her cats could be temperamental, as could she. If the dog had not retreated earlier, Ichimanako wouldn't have been the only animal with an eye patch. Said cats decided to come tumbling down the steps at that moment and ran into the room, chasing one another. Hime sailed into Sakura's lap while Ichimanako stopped dead in her tracks.

The larger cat seemed to sense something the kitten didn't. Then again, Ichimanako was an unusual cat, even by Sakura's standards. Ichimanako stepped lightly, her head weaving back and forth, looking for something. Her eye patch glowed slightly, using the latent power in it to find what she was looking for. A giggle brought seventeen pairs of human eyes and three sets of animal eyes to the softly snoring blonde in Kankuro's arms.

Kankuro blushed as everyone just stared at him and Karin. Karin's eyes suddenly opened slightly, her eyes glazed from sleep. Not having slept a full night in three weeks, and even before that, she thought she was hallucinating again. When her eyes opened a little more, she saw a woman with a cat head standing over a large cat with silky grey-blue fur.

Karin squeaked and held on to Kankuro like he was her life line. He blushed heavily when she accidentally got his arm twisted up between her legs, trying to get away from what only she seemed to see. Wondering why Karin was panicking, Sakura closed her emerald eyes and opened sterling ones. She, too, could see the figure of the woman with the head of a cat, holding her hands out to Karin.

"Karin…take her hands. Don't be afraid…she won't hurt you. It's a sign, its good luck. That's Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess. She seems to want to give you something, or she wouldn't be using Ichimanako to communicate with you." Sakura's lips never moved, and no one else seemed to understand what was going on. Karin relaxed and stretched her hand out towards Ichimanako.

The cat lightly took her finger in her mouth and urged her closer. Karin untangled herself from Kankuro and slowly went to the cat. She sat down in front of the cat, and the woman, and looked at them both. Suddenly, black chakra was spilling out of Karin, being replaced with a white light.

Karin screamed as she felt something being pulled out of her, something evil. It tried to keep hold of her, but it was soon banished and she felt the soothing flow of pure chakra in her system. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. There was a black orb in front on her face, with an evil looking face stamped on the outside.

Looking around, the woman with the cat head was no where to be found. Ichimanako mewed and rubbed up against her. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked at the younger members, who were staring at the mysterious orb. Sakura's face became blank and she acted as the Leader of this organization.

"Michi, take Cheela upstairs and get her ready for the race. The rest of the girls should go get ready as well. Choji, you take Eto and the rest of the guys with you. Kankuro and Temari, you guys should go get ready as well. Gaara, Karin and I have to talk about something." Neji noticed that her face was emotionless and knew not to argue.

"Let's go guys. Sakura-sama has made up her mind." Neji gathered everyone up, much to some of the guys' dismay, and went over to their house. Temari just stared in awe at what she'd seen. Kankuro dropped to his knees by Karin, who was panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair while she clutched at him, shaking.

Sakura turned sterling eyes on Ichimanako, who was still rubbing against Karin's knees. Sakura gasped and stared intently at the orb. She immediately grabbed it and chanted something. Hissing was heard and then a rage filled screech and then the orb was gone. Karin stared up at Sakura, whose eyes were slowly bleeding red. Karin shook even more as Sakura glared down at her. Gaara put his arms around Sakura and it was like she was snapped out of a daze.

Sakura say the terror in Karin's wide amethyst eyes and dropped to her knees, taking the shaking girl in her arms. "Karin…that sphere…that was the soul of the man that destroyed my clan. They weren't trying to clone me…they were trying to resurrect Orochimaru and you were his body…" Sakura shook as well, tears pouring from her eyes. She kept apologizing to Karin over and over, and Karin didn't understand why.

Karin held the shaking girl at arms length and gave her a stern look. "Hatori Haruno Sakura…you settle down right this minute and tell me what the hell is going on!" Sakura's tears stopped immediately and she gave Karin a shocked look that turned into a smirk.

"The last time anyone took that tone with me was when Ji-chan found out I was making Minotsu see rats crawling up his pants leg." Sakura chuckled as Karin arched her brow. The blonde giggled then gave Sakura a sly smirk.

"I KNEW you had something to do with that…" Karin stopped giggling when she remembered what had happened to Sakura when Minotsu found out that she was the one doing it. He had draw back to hit Sakura and Ji-chan had taken the hit for the twelve year old girl. After that day, Minotsu had never forgiven his father and had ripped Karin from her grandparents and from Sakura.

Sakura could tell what she was thinking about and smiled. "Even if he tried to separate us, joji, look at us now…we are together once more and we know the truth now. I have to go to Obaa-chan's and get the disk that Ji-chan hid there. I'll have to get Shikamaru to decode it…" Karin's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Can I decode it!? PLEASE!!!" she begged, much to Sakura's surprise. She had never known that Karin could decode anything.

"You can decode encrypted files?" she asked carefully, wondering if Karin had unwittingly given her father information that their Ji-chan had wanted secret. Karin must have picked up on it and waved a hand.

"My _father_ didn't think I had any brains at all. All he ever let me do was stand around and be pretty. I once tried to show him that I did a Rubix Cube and he ignored me, thought I was lying." There was sadness in Karin's eyes and voice. Sakura delved into Karin's mind and saw the true genius behind the pretty face.

"The job is yours Karin. I trust you can do it and it will be nice having a computer genius on my team. Shikamaru is the genius on Neji's team and surprisingly, Kiba is the other computer wiz." Gaara arched his non brow in surprise. He didn't know the Inuzuka was anything but a duel bladed tank, with that giant dog of his.

Karin's face lit up…she was genuinely excited about being allowed to be part of the team. Gaara smirked at how excited she was. He turned to Sakura and crooked a finger at her. She arched a brow and walked over to him. He snagged her wrist and dragged her up tight to his body. He scented her and nuzzled her neck.

"You retrieve the file. I will take Karin to get her belongings. It is time this 'Minotsu' met your mate. He won't dare touch her with me there." Sakura shivered when he said 'mate' with that low purr. She would have protested had he not looked so serious about keeping her safe. She nodded her consent and looked at Kankuro.

"Kankuro…go with them. You too Temari. You can help Karin pack up her more personal things without the housekeepers getting in trouble. If you hit any interference, like say Minotsu or Youri, let Gaara handle Minotsu and I want Temari to handle Youri. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT allow Minotsu anywhere near her. If I search her mind and he has touched her, you all will pay…even you panda-chan." she looked at him seriously and he knew that she meant business. He smirked at her and licked his bite mark.

He bent slightly and nuzzled her ear before whispering to her. "We will settle this bossy streak of yours in bed, then we will see who tells who what to do. Dominating is my job mitsukai-chan, and I will thoroughly enjoy it." he purred in her ear and ground against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

She blushed and looked up at him, trying to look annoyed when all she felt was the mating heat between them. She thought for sure that the walls would have scorch marks. She pulled away from him and blinked out. Gaara chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his siblings and his new sister-in-law.

He knew Karin didn't understand the rules of mating between jinchuriki, but in the terms of their kind Gaara had married Sakura the moment his teeth sank into her shoulder. Had she returned the favor, he would have been lost in passion and taken her then and there, in front of their enemies and allies alike.

Gaara walked over to them and looked down at the little blonde that meant so much to his mate. She looked slightly afraid of him and even flinched when he brushed hair back from her face. Kankuro was a little stiff as he watched his little brother interact with the blonde he was beginning to fall for. Gaara just stared at her with jade eyes that were impossible to read.

She jumped when he finally spoke to her. "You will never know how much you truly mean to her. I feel everything she feels now. I know her heart hurts for you…for your parents always ignoring you because they didn't see the intelligence that burns brightly within you. You did something to her that day, three weeks ago. She broke down when you called her nee-san. That one word meant more to her than all the degrees she has ever earned. Don't hurt her Karin…she has suffered enough to last several lifetimes." with that, he walked away from her and stood by Temari.

Karin just stared at him. She didn't understand what he meant by whatever Sakura felt he did as well or why he thought she would hurt Sakura, but she knew that he was telling her the truth. She felt someone at her back, wrapping their arms around her waist and slightly nuzzling her hair. She squeaked and turned to face the person to find the brunette that Sakura had told her to 'mate like bunnies' with. She blushed as she remembered and looked away.

He seemed to catch her thoughts and smirked perversely at her. She turned an even darker red and he chuckled. Temari rolled her eyes and looked at Gaara. "Get us the hell out of here before he pisses her off and gets thrown down another flight of stairs." She chuckled when Kankuro protested and they disappeared.

0000000000000000000

**O.O hope you guys likey...if I had been Sakura, I'd have let him take me then and there just to show the ass that i'm no ones property...but that's just me. I dont think there were any new words, but if I missed one let me okay? Ja Ne!!**


	22. The Secret of the Ninja

**A/N: WooT...another chapter...this is the motorcycle race, btw...I couldn't think of how to make it 'outstnding' without making it totally cliche. We've seen just about everything now a days**,** so i kept it simple** **and to the point. Also, I gave her a rep back in Kagure, so be warned!! Kishimoto-san...youa re the bomb for creating Naruto!! (IE, I own no-thing!!)  
**

CH. 22: The Secret of the Ninja

Sakura popped into her grandmother's house, right in the middle of the parlor where her grandmother was sitting, surrounded by eight of Sakura's best outside of SHINOBI. They all drew their guns until they recognized Sakura. She smiled at them and sat next to her grandmother.

"Karin gave me the other half of Ji-chan's letter. He said there was a disk with information that I would find useful. I will get it, then there will be no reason for The Center to come after you. I want you to go to the countryside Obaa-chan. I may need this house as a headquarters soon and Karin is still to unstable to have her around you." Sakura gave her a pleading look and Enzeru nodded her head.

"I will go…but on one condition." Sakura arched one brow at her grandmother and nodded. The old woman smiled at her and cupped her cheeks. "I want to meet the young man who left that mark on your shoulder. I assume it is another like yourself?" Sakura blushed and tried to cover up the mark. Enzeru chuckled and patted her hand.

"It's alright my dear. Hetoshi would have wanted you to find a man like yourself. Being tied down to an idiot is unhealthy for a woman like you…look at poor Youri. She is married to that moronic son of mine." Sakura burst into laughter at her grandmother's words. Enzeru smiled and held up a finger, as if just thinking of something.

"I would like a check up before you leave, my dear." Sakura smiled and went to grab her bag. Everything checked out normal for the little old lady and Sakura helped her pack for her time out in the country. Sakura watched her grandmother get into the car she had called in and watched her men get in with her and drive away, taking her beloved grandmother far away from what was coming.

"Might as well make the most of this…" Sakura murmured and walked into the house once more. She unlocked the safe and took out the disk. She saw several documents and looked at them. They were the deeds and such that Hetoshi had left for Sakura. Sakura took them and put them in her back pocket.

She cleaned out the safe and wiped it down so that The Center would think it was a routine burglary while the woman was out of town. She took several valuable things and blinked to the bank. She walked in and deposited everything she had and then left.

"And so it begins…" she closed her eyes and blinked back to her house to shower and change for the race. She still had about an hour to go.

Gaara removed his hand from Temari's shoulder and looked around Two seconds later Kankuro appeared with a violently blushing Karin, who demanded he put her down before she was forced to harm him. Kankuro chuckled and complied with her wishes.

Karin glared up at him once then went about packing her things. The first thing she grabbed was her laptop, which was surprisingly high tech considering she was supposed to be some rich, air headed heiress. Kankuro was impressed.

She gathered the multitude of other electronics and took a scroll from the small pouch Sakura had given her. She remembered the command that Sakura had told her and started sealing furniture and such in the scroll. Her bed, her dressers, anything she didn't want to leave behind.

A startled gasp drew their attention to a young woman in a maid's outfit. "Karin-chan…" she whispered shutting and locking the door quickly. She ran to Karin and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Thank Kami-sama you are safe! I was so worried Karin-chan…your father has been trying to find you for hours…why do you back in secret!?" she asked, her voice quiet. The woman knew if Karin was being quiet about this it was important.

"Lacey…I can't explain this right now…I just need you to get as much of my stuff from throughout the house and bring it to me. Some very dangerous people want me and I'm being protected by the corporation. They won't even tell Daddy where I am because that would put you all in danger. If you want, you can come with me…I'm sure nee-san wouldn't mind…" she trailed off and looked at the red head that was her 'sister', Sakura's, self proclaimed lover.

Gaara stared at the blonde, then at the little red headed maid. The maid stepped between Karin and him, glaring right back. "Karin…who are these people? They didn't hurt you did they?" The little maid surprised them by taking up a defensive stance.

Karin grabbed her shoulder and looked at her, urgency in her eyes. "Lacey…they are my bodyguards. Obaa-chan and Sakura-nee-san want me protected by some of the best the corporation has to offer…these guys are three of the top Hatori PI has to offer. They are protecting me from the ones that would hurt me." Lacey relaxed and smiled at them. She bowed deeply and voiced her gratitude.

"Before you three, I was Karin-chan's bodyguard, even though I am dressed as a maid. I would like your permission to watch over Karin-chan, because that was the last assignment Hetoshi-sama gave me. I am to protect her with my very last…even from her loved ones." the little red head continued bowing, but a noise caught her attention.

The little red head disappeared and the four of them looked surprised. A voice brought them out of their thoughts. "I apologize Youri-sama…but you are not supposed to be here. You should have let me do this." a cold voice said from the door, which he wall for Karin's actual bedroom hid.

"Lacey…what is the meaning of this…I will be telling Minotsu about this outrageous behavior as soon as-" She never got to finish because Karin stepped out of her bedroom into her little living area.

"Hello, mother." she said her amethyst eyes sad with knowing the truth about this woman. Youri's eyes widened and tears appeared in her eyes. She made to run to Karin, but Karin flinched away and Lacey tightened her hold on the older woman.

"Karin…what's going on?" the woman asked, tears in her eyes that her own child would flinch away from her. Karin wrapped her arms around herself and looked tearfully at Youri.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I wasn't your real daughter? That dad just brought me home from the lab one day and you never asked questions? Did he tell you that one of his scientists wants to cut me up to see how I function?" Tears were pouring out of Karin's eyes now. There was shock and disbelief on Youri's face.

"No…that's not true…You are my daughter…my baby girl. I don't care how you got here, that's irrelevant. Minotsu would never hurt you, he loves you. What are you talking about? Is this Sakura's doing!?" Youri demanded, tears flowing from her face as well.

Gaara stepped forward at the accusation. He looked her straight in the eyes, his own flashing dangerously. "Onna…if you saw half the things your _husband_ does, you would not be so quick to defend him. He brought Karin home after she was genetically engineered and kept her to spite a mad scientist who experimented on his own children. He does indeed want to dissect Karin because she is the key to a world that was destroyed ten years ago. Before you judge Sakura, look a little closely at the man you married." Gaara nodded to Lacey, who hit a pressure point in Youri's neck. She sat the woman in a chair that Karin told her she wasn't taking with her.

Kankuro saw the sadness in Karin's eyes and went to her. She buried her face in his chest and wept silently. Lacey gathered all of Karin's things throughout the house and brought them to be sealed in the scrolls. When everything was gathered and sealed, Karin kissed her mom on the cheek and turned to Kankuro. Gaara put a hand on Temari and Lacey's shoulders and disappeared. Kankuro hesitated a second before blinking out.

"Karin…she doesn't know what's going on…she may not have done the right thing about never telling you she wasn't your birth mother…but maybe she needed to believe that you were her flesh and blood. Don't hate her for it, kokoro." Kankuro nuzzled the side of her face, then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. He picked her up bridal style and disappeared.

The others were waiting patiently for their friends to return. Sakura was the first to appear. Sai immediately glomped her, making her chuckle and pat his head like he was a child. He smiled slightly, then scurried back over to Shino, who had one eyebrow raised at the fact Sai was showing so much emotion.

Sai's face became emotionless as Gaara, Temari, and an unknown red head appeared. They were followed closely by Kankuro and Karin. Sakura arched a brow at the red head, then looked at Gaara. He tossed his head in Karin's direction and then was gone in a swirl of sand, taking Temari with him.

Sakura eyed the red head in the maid outfit, then looked at her sister. "Joji…who is this woman? I have never seen her before…" Sakura's stance became aggressive as she looked the red head over. The girl bowed and answered for herself.

"Hetoshi-sama did well in picking you as his heir…Haruno-sama." with a burst of smoke, the red pig tails turned into one long fire red braid.

She wore mesh netting on her legs down into knee high maroon boots. She had on a short maroon yukata that had slits up to the hips. There was black trim on the boots and the skirt of the yukata, as well as the sleeves. The top of the yukata had been altered to where it was attached to a choker that was fastened around her neck, making it look like a halter top. Sakura could see mesh on her shoulders that disappeared as the sleeves flared out from the underside of the breast area. Around her waist was a cloth band with a metal plaque with the Hatori symbol engraved in it.

Her eyes were a curious slate color, as if a combination of blue and black. She smiled at Sakura and bowed slightly. "I apologize for my rudeness Haruno-sama, but Hetoshi-sama made it quite clear that unless Karin was in danger I was never to remove myself from sleeper status. Now that Madara is after her, I will be enacting as her full time body guard once more. My name is Morino Lacey." she looked Sakura in the eyes and stood her ground.

A fist came out of no where and attempted to strike the young woman. Her eyes glowed neon green for a millisecond and the fist, and it's owner, stopped. Sakura looked over at an enraged looking Lee, who was struggling with some kind of unseen adversary.

Lacey looked at him, her eyes dead and emotionless, her smile gone. "I must also warn you that I am a genjutsu user and master torturer. My kekkei genkai has no name, because it manifests itself as a genjutsu. I call it Venus Fly Trap." when she uttered the words, Lee let out a guttural yell and fought all the harder.

"How...how dare...you use...Ibiki-shishou's...name...you imp-" he never got to finish because her eyes blazed at the mention of that name and Sakura heard her hiss. She grabbed Lee's hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you EVER mention my father's name in my presence again. It was enough that he left me and mom alone for The Center to find us, but when I tracked him down I was too late. Madara had already gotten to him. I didn't spend fourteen years in The Center just to bust out and find my father dead." the red head hissed at him, yanking his hair slightly.

"I have spent the last six years hunting and torturing information on the poison they used on him. Intono Tetsu is the one that utilized scorpion venom to paralyze the chakra system and the rest was all blood, guts and gore. I did manage to get the name of my father's killer from one of the lab techs before I left him in a comatose heap. I now hunt this bastard who goes by the code name Kabuto." she released him and that was when the genjutsu was dropped. Lacey arched a brow and looked over to see a silver eyed Sakura giving her a cold look.

"If you don't believe me then just search my memories...witness the tortures I endured as a fourteen year old girl in a lab room with crazed techs who hadn't seen anything resembling a woman until I was brought in at the age of two. They waited for me, you know...then the true torture began." The red head didn't flinch as she detachedly told them what she went through.

"Madara was the worst...he would cut me with a scalpel along each muscle curvature, defining my muscles. He gave me these unusual eyes, this red hair...none of this is natural you know...I was born with black hair and black eyes. He used drugs to turn me into his living doll. The mesh merely hides the torture no child should ever suffer." there was defiance in her eyes as she described what she'd been through. She suddenly smirked and Lee felt his heart turn over.

"But there was one thing he wanted that my daddy taught me never to give in to...he wanted me to scream. Daddy taught me young that if I separate myself from my body then I won't have to give him his pleasure by screaming." she put a finger to her lips and a kunai suddenly appeared in her hands. She dug a deep wound into her exposed thigh, and though they could tell it hurt her like hell, she never made a noise.

She dropped the weapon and looked down at Lee. She smiled and offered her hand to help him up. He took it and caught her when she swayed after she pulled him up. Sakura walked to her and instantly healed the wound. She also went to put her hands to Lacey's temples but the red head stopped her.

"You can't handle what happened to me...no offense. Hetoshi-sama warned me you'd try, and I won't allow it Sakura-sama. So just go on back to your friends and I'll do my job." The girl waved Sakura away and then looked over her shoulder at Lee, arching a brow and looking at his hands around her waist. Lee blushed and removed himself from her. She giggled and looked at Karin, who was dozing off on Kankuro's shoulder.

Lacey arched her brow again and covered her mouth conspiratorially, whispering to Lee and Sakura. "Awfully cozy with that brunette ain't she Sakura-sama?" Karin's head popped up and she looked at Lacey. If looks could kill the poor red head would be pushing daisies.

"Lacey-chan!! Get your ass back here!!" Karin was struggling in Kankuro's arms while the brunette was trying to hold onto her. Kankuro tripped and fell on top of Karin, who stilled immediately and looked up at him. He had an apologetic grin on his face and scratched the back of his head. Karin blushed at him and pushed on his chest.

"O-oi...get off so I can get my hands on her!!" Karin demanded, trying to look peeved. Kankuro's innocent grin turned mischievous and he whispered to her.

"I'd much rather you get your hands on me, Karin-_chan_..." he purred to her. She blushed even more and screeched.

"HENTAI!!" she struggled to get up even more and Kankuro just laughed. Suddenly he was hoisted off the small blonde like he were a disobedient puppy.

"Easy there scrappy...we don't want her pupped quite yet. She still has her uses as an unfertile female at the moment." Sakura wondered at the way this new female talked and sniffed the air. She was met by the pungent odor of canine...wolf to be politically correct. Sakura clamped her hand over her nose and fought the gag.

"You never told me they crossed you with demon blood..." Sakura hissed, a more feline noise than she'd have liked. Slate colored eyes looked over one meshed shoulder and glared at her.

"They didn't cross me...what you're smelling is my mother's native blood. She's a full blooded ookami youkai follower of the seven tailed wolf demon. I am the master's human companion." the girl's words were immediately taken in and processed. Sakura was the first to understand.

"So...you're a jinchuriki...just like me." Sakura cocked her head and looked at Lee, who seemed to stare at the red head. Lacey turned to face her and dropped Kankuro on his ass. She stood her ground and stared at Sakura.

"You could say that. I prefer the term companion because Ookami-sama doesn't live inside me, he only comes to me when I need him. He's the reason I escaped The Center. Otherwise he lives in the village that is hidden far from here and under the guidance of my mother. The only other person who knows its whereabouts that isn't in my clan is dead. I killed him to ensure the safety of my people. They are untouched by society and one of the few clans that get along with their demon counterparts any more." She gave a haughty look at the others, then turned and looked at Lee, who was staring at her.

The red head actually blushed and huffed at him. "What the hell are you looking at bushy brows?" Lee stiffened and glared at her. He turned away from her and snorted.

"I was GOING to give you a compliment...but after that, forget it. I'm not complimenting some demon wolf channeling Amazon that insults me in her spare time." the red head looked at him with wide eyes as he huffed at her irritably. Sakura sweat dropped and then fell over anime style. Several others were trying not to crack up laughing. Lacey blinked several times before a vein popped on her head.

"AMAZON!? I'll show you an Amazon!" she shrieked and ran after him, her fist raised to strike him. Lee blinked and before he could put his hand out to protect himself, he was flat on his back with Lacey on top of him. Sakura whistled and looked away; retracting the foot she'd tripped Lacey with.

The red head sat up and looked down at Lee, blushing and stammering an apology. Lee blushed as well and just laid there, looking into her unusual eyes. Sakura cleared her throat and Lee could have sworn he say little cat ears, cat paws and whiskers as she tut-tutted them to get up.

Gaara and Temari appeared then, changed and ready for the race. Sakura gave him a surprised look and just looked down, noticing she hadn't changed. She squeaked and ran in the house and upstairs to change. She came bolting downstairs in a pair of leather pants that showed off her ass to perfection, which Gaara admired with growing lust.

She had on a long sleeve mesh shirt with a blood red corset overtop the mesh. Her necklace peeked out from between the valley of her breasts and it sparkled, reminding Gaara of her eyes at that moment. Her long black and red hair was in a tight braid, not a hair out of place. Her bangs framed her face cutely and Gaara felt his pants tighten. She had thick black eyeliner around her emerald eyes and red eye shadow to accent her eyes.

She had on a pair of bulky black combat boots and had a riding jacket in her hand, reminding him of where they were going and who would be there. He growled and walked up to her, pulling her soft body against his hard one. She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Everyone just watched the exchange, some blushing, some looking irritated, and one really happy look.

Sakura turned to them and smirked. "Let's go show this bastard what's what." Everyone cheered, except those that deigned cheering 'to undignified' (Neji, Shino, Shika, and Gaara) and most raced towards vehicles and bikes. Sakura hopped on her bike and motioned Karin behind her. Karin looked down at her mini skirt then at the bike. She was about to decline, but the look in Sakura's eyes didn't give her the chance.

Sighing in resignation, she sat side saddle on the bike while Gaara just arched a non brow, looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes told him everything he needed to know...she was going to make it plain Sasuke was going to stay away from her sister.

Jingling brought everyone's attention to the fact that the cats were running out of the house, followed by Akamaru, who shut the door with his mouth. Hime jumped into Karin's arms and sat there, ready to ride. Ichimanako transformed into her larger form and made it quite clear she was running beside the bike to watch for Hime.

Gaara arched a non brow, then jumped in the passenger seat of Sakura's SUV, Neji at the wheel, with Tenten poking her head in between the two seats. Choji and Michi were sitting in the very back, side by side, with Cheela and Eto sitting beside them. Lee allowed Lacey to climb in before him, careful to avoid staring at her ass, as she seemed she'd seriously harm him should she catch him.

He climbed in after her and was followed by Shino, who pulled Sai in behind him, even though the artist didn't like vehicles. Sai blanched, but Shino pulled him closer and allowed the dark headed boy to burry his face in Shino's coat. Lee arched a brow, but said nothing. Lacey had little hearts in her eyes.

"Awww...you're such a loving team mate, sheltering your scared companion. Kawaii!!!!" she purred and smiled the whole time she was looking at them. Shino blushed, but only Sai could see it because of his coat and mask. Sai blushed for him though, snuggling closer.

Akamaru climbed in and sat by Tenten, who stroked his white fur. Kankuro gave Karin one longing glance before hopping into the SUV and plopping down by the big white dog. Naruto smirked at Hinata and grabbed her hand, taking her to his Vulcan 1600 Mean Streak and giving her the small riding jacket he'd given her for her sixteenth birthday. She smiled shyly and put it on.

Temari drove into Sakura's driveway with Shikamaru in the passenger seat. Sakura could hear giggling in the back of the car and chuckled when the top was let down to reveal Ino cuddling up to Kiba, who blushed at the looks he was getting. Ino ignored it and continued cuddling up to him.

Sakura handed her red jacket to Karin and the girl put it on. Hime climbed into the pocket and stuck her nose and eyes out. Karin giggled at the small cat's actions and knew she must ride with Sakura a lot if she was accustomed to this. Sakura gave Gaara a lustful smirk and took off out of her driveway, Karin holding on for her life.

Kankuro yelled out the window for Sakura to slow the hell down before she scared Karin to death. Gaara smirked at his brother and looked ahead towards where they were heading. He couldn't wait to watch his mate kick the Uchiha's ass.

Sasuke was pacing impatiently. He wanted her here, now. He would show her, and her pet sand man, who was superior. He just wished he'd been able to ensure his victory. He heard the sound of a motor, a high revved motor at that. He looked up to see two vehicles and two motorcycles coming his way. He smirked as his body stirred at the thought of dominating the one woman that he feared, if only a little bit.

The red bike pulled in and slid to a stop, kicking dust up on him. He ground his teeth and hissed at her. "That was uncalled for, crazy onna." The woman on the bike smirked evilly at him and flipped him off.

"I know it wasn't...I just wanted to piss you off." she smirked again and turned to the other person on the bike. He noticed long legs, stuck out behind Sakura side saddle. He leaned over to see the hottie from earlier on the bike behind the woman he lusted after. She was small, tan and blonde. She had long legs encased in a black leather mini-skirt and a pair of what looked like Prada stilettos on her small feet.

She wore a red leather riding jacket that was zipped up just above her obvious cleavage. He heard a menacing growl and looked up from the blonde's chest to see enraged silver eyes glaring at him. He gulped, then smirked to hide his nervousness.

The others pulled up behind them and Gaara was instantly by Sakura's side, making it obvious whom she was with. Sasuke growled and turned back to his bike. Kim was sitting there like she owned it and him, but she quickly moved with one glance from him. He climbed on his bike and wheeled it over to them as people piled out of the vehicles. Sakura had her own little gang there, he noticed.

Sakura went to the girl on the back of her bike and took something from her. A brunette man flounced over from the red SUV and grabbed the blonde around the hips, lifting her from the bike. She blushed and smiled at the brunette, who smirked at her and put his arm around her. Sakura strode back over to him, a small calico kitten in her hands. The cat hissed as he looked at it.

The kitten's irritation caused a low rumbling from a dark figure to the left of Sakura's motorcycle. He looked towards the noise to see a large grey panther with one eye and an intricate eye patch covering the obviously missing eye. Sasuke gulped and took a step back as the large cat approached.

"Uchiha, Ichimanako. Ichimanako, Uchiha. Now that you guys know one another, let's talk about this race." She continued petting the kitten as her friends gathered around them. His little gang crowded around as well, much to his distaste.

Sasuke arched a brow as he took in the make of her bike. "You're racing me with a Ninja ZX-14? And you honestly think you're going to beat me with it?" there was a haughty note in his voice as he mocked her. She smirked wickedly at him and turned to look at her beloved bike.

"That baby may have a ZX-14 frame, but my little Ninja has a few serious secrets, as you found out earlier. My bike is tamper proof, Uchiha…in my line of work, you can never be too careful. Assassins are few and far between because most think they are untouchable…I don't. I never take unnecessary risks, not even with my toys. I may be the youngest assassin in Kagure, but I'm also the best…which is why I'm still alive." Her revelation seemed to disturb him. She chuckled wickedly. It was Neji that stepped up to her and glared.

"Sakura-sama…it is not wise to flaunt your station in the midst of commoners. I do not want to have to explain to the board why Hetoshi-sama's heir is all over the tabloids claiming she's an assassin." Neji gave Sasuke a calculating look before deeming him 'harmless'.

"At Hatori PI, we prefer the term 'operative', not assassin. Technically, we track and monitor. Only if our team is in danger do we take drastic action." He glared at Sakura as he said this. She chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke could tell who the boss was quite clearly, even though the dark haired boy was scolding the girl.

"Neji-kun…you worry too much. Besides…if they decide to tell… we can always kill them." she had an evil glint in her eyes and everyone took a collective step back, even Sasuke. She burst into laughter and everyone around her joined in. She wiped tears from her eyes and motioned for Karin to join her.

The blonde walked up to her and held onto her arm like a scared ten year old. Sasuke's eyes started traveling over her once more, only to be met by an oncoming fist. He could feel his teeth shift and his ears were ringing. His vision was blurry and he felt blood leak from the corner of his mouth.

He stood up to find Sakura, here eyes brilliantly silver, glaring daggers at him. "I told you to keep your eyes off my little sister…next time I won't merely shake it up…I'll remove the little fuckers…GOT IT!?" she hissed, her hand bunched in the material of the neck of his shirt. His riding jacket was gaping open, exposing some serious stomach flesh. Kim fainted from the sight she'd never seen before. Hinata and Ino cringed and buried their faces in their guys' shoulders. Both had seen more of him than they ever wanted to again.

She threw him down and walked her sister over to the others. She took her jacket from her sister and Kankuro put his own over the blonde's shoulders, blocking Sasuke's view of anything. He growled at not getting a view, even after Sakura's warning. Kankuro flipped him off and bundled the little blonde closer to him.

Sakura turned to her sister and smiled gently. "Karin…I want you to hold this for me. I know you'll keep it safe, and don't be afraid of it. We are linked somehow, and this necklace will always tell us when the other is in danger. Keep it hidden, never show it…it would put you in great danger should anyone ever see it." She took the necklace off and put it around the blonde's neck, tucking it into her shirt. A couple of cat calls erupted from Sasuke and his crew when they noticed it. One glare from Karin shut them all up. Sasuke sweat dropped at the similar attitude they had.

"Just my luck…they'd have to prove themselves sisters by having the same fucking bad attitude." he grumbled and glared over at them. A little louder he added "Are we racing or not?" Sakura arched one brow and smirked.

"In that big a hurry to get your ass kicked Uchiha?" she taunted, earning an offended grunt from said dark haired boy. He gave her a wicked grin and then looked back at his crew, who were looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"OI, wench! Sasuke-san has been in the racing circuit for four years and has yet to be beat…what could a little girl like you know about racing?" A large guy with sharp looking teeth and spikey black hair demanded, giving her a speculative glance.

"Any of you guys pay attention to the news in Kagure?" she asked, calmly looking at her nails. They all nodded their heads. "You know the only biker to race straight through the Kagure Courthouse and never be caught?" They nodded again, not understanding where this was going.

Sakura chuckled and put on her red riding jacket and turned so that the back faced them. It had a white 'O' on the back and the kanji for survivor on the back. "Look familiar boys?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder with a wicked gleam to her eyes. The guys on the other side faltered and their eyes were wide.

"Shinku Akki…" the guy who'd spoken before looked at Sasuke, who didn't really look like he knew what was going on. The guy sweat dropped and looked at Sasuke, serious for the first time.

"Sasuke-san…Good luck…you're going to need it." with that the guy hopped on his bike and left, not willing to piss off the Shinku Akki. Sasuke arched one dark brow and looked back at the girl before him. So she had a popular riding jacket, there were replicas everywhere…even if hers did look more authentic than he wanted to admit.

Gaara gave Sakura a looked that mean 'Explain'. She chuckled and walked up and nuzzled him, much to Sasuke's irritation. "When I was younger I was far from a good little girl. I never brought dishonor to my grandfather because I was never caught. To this day, no one can keep up with my bike, not even the new police cruisers. The engine was custom built by a guy on my payroll. It's street legal…barely." she chuckled at that and went back to her bike. She hopped on and gave Sasuke a maniacal look.

"Ready big boy?" she chuckled when he stiffened. She burned out right there, spitting dirt and dust behind here and she raced straight at him. He dodged and landed in the dirt, face first, right beside his bike. He growled and got on his bike, shoving his helmet over his ebony locks.

Sakura looked down into the old quarry they were racing in. It looked extremely dangerous…she couldn't wait.

Sasuke pulled up beside her and saw the glaze over her eyes as she looked down. He smirked at her and decided to taunt her. "Scared? I thought you could take on anything?" When she looked up at him his eyes widened. What he'd mistaken for fear was actually a maniacal glee he couldn't fathom.

"Ji-chan always taught me that fear is the mind killer…I fear nothing Uchiha…I relish putting you in your place…" she gave him an evil look and waited for the flag to drop. Kim stood between them, far enough from the edge she wouldn't fall in, but close enough the two racers couldn't touch her.

She smirked and dropped the flag, sending both racers off in a spurt of dust and dirt. Sakura popped a wheelie and rode it to the bottom before zipping ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke growled and revved his engine higher, taking off after her. Sakura thrilled in the feeling of absolute freedom she felt when racing like this. Saiki seemed to enjoy it as well.

**'Cub…the boy approaches from behind…he means to play dirty.'** Sakura used her abilities to sense him behind her and build a mental image of what he would look like. He was coming up on her slowly and had every intention of pushing his foot into the back wheel of her bike to send her skittering off course.

She gave a feral smirk and put on the brakes abruptly, sending Sasuke shooting past her just as he threw his foot out to kick her back tire. He went down, hard, and his bike skittered a few yards away. Sakura took off once more, not sparing him so much as a glance. She felt, more than saw, him limp back to his bike and start it back up. She could also hear him trying to catch up to her.

She saw the finish line and slowed down until she was side by side with him. He glared at her and shot forward a few feet. She smirked, knowing she had already won. Sasuke was only about two feet from the finish line when he felt wind to his right. He looked over to see nothing, but when he looked up, he saw Sakura sitting behind the finish line, her jacket open and her helmet on her knee. He skid to a stop and cursed colorfully.

She smirked at his choice language and patted her bike. "I warned you Uchiha…this baby has more secrets than a clan of thieves. This…is my Ninja." She smirked as he tore off. She knew he would keep to their bargain…only question was, how long?

000000000000000000

**O.O AHHHHH...the race is over!! Will Sasuke honor the terms of their agreement? Will he prove he's a lying bastard? Will the couples get some quality time together!? TT even I don't know!! My muse was kidnapped by Ares and now I have to go save her!! BRB!! coupla hours go by BACK!! And my muse is with me!! Ares is such a horn dog!! Poor Ariana/consoles black haired muse. EH...yeah...Read and Review..."**

ch. glossary:

kokoro--> heart

yukata--> informal summer kimono

kawaii--> cute, adorable

Shinku Akki--> Crimson Demon (nickname Mayor of Kagure gave the biker who left skid marks in the courthouse-i.e. Sakura)


	23. Karin Shows Her Teeth

**A/N: this is the wind down chapter that leads into ch. 24, so don't get all riled up. Besides, the plot is the only thing I own out of this story, so I can do anything with it I want, the characters on the other hand, I don't own...sigh** I**'m experimenting on how to page break so it'll be easier to see when I start on somene elses opinions...bear with me.**

CH. 23: Karin Shows Her Teeth

Sakura made her way back to her friends, smirking the whole time. Gaara stood there with his stoic face, but she knew him well enough to know he was proud of her. She blew him a kiss, making him turn away from her, but she could see his blush. He also had his hand held out as if he caught something. He brought it back to his chest and flattened out his hand. She chuckled, understanding when the others looked at him with confused faces.

Karin broke the silence their flirting had caused. "NEE-SAN!! That was AMAZING!" she hugged the taller girl, laughing the whole time. Kim looked pissed and didn't bother holding her tongue.

"You cheated you little bitch! I saw you throw Sasuke-kun off by slamming your bike into his!" she walked up to Sakura, intent on smack her, when she hit the dusty ground…hard. Kim's sight blurred and her teeth rattled as she looked up at her attacker.

Standing above her was the Hatori brat who fawned over the Haruno bitch. Her eyes were black voids, no white whatsoever in them, like big black holes in her face. "You will NEVER address my Nee-san in such a tone ever again…do I make myself clear!?" she hissed while glaring that the girl at her feet. For such a small thing, she hit hard. Kim scoffed, thinking it had been a lucky hit.

Heat erupted around the little blonde, singing the long haired girl. The sky became very dark and the girl's necklace started floating, shining brilliantly. Sakura was drawn to her and immediately put her arms around the smaller girl. Kim noticed that Sakura's eyes were glowing sterling while Karin's glowed obsidian. Kim gasped in horror as lightening struck right between her spread legs. The girl scrambled onto the nearest bike and the gang took off.

Kankuro noticed Karin's state and wanted to go to her, but a hand held him back…it was Lacey. "You touch the pup now and she will kill you on the spot, Scrappy. She's not herself right now…I've seen her this way one other time." Kankuro gave her a questioning look and Lacey continued her story.

"It was when Minotsu said she was worthless compared to a genius like Sakura. She got this way and tore through Kagure like a hurricane. Course, the damage was blamed on Sakura, being as she ain't human and all. Then again…neither is the pup." She added the last part as an afterthought.

Gaara watched Sakura intently, feeling her rage, which she was channeling from her sibling. Suddenly, Karin's legs gave out and Kankuro was there to catch her. Gaara felt Sakura's consciousness slipping and was by her side immediately, cradling her form close to his body. He looked around at the people present and took on an air of authority, even though technically he had none.

"Back to the houses…we will continue this there. I will take Sakura back, along with her bike. Kankuro, you take Karin with you. Keep her close…anything happens to her and I can not guarantee my mate will not kill you." with those words, he walked to the bike and sat on it. Before anyone could protest, he, the bike and Sakura were gone.

Kankuro's eyes were wide with a slight amount of fear from his brother's new mate. His arms tightened around Karin at the thought of anything happening to the tiny blonde. He laughed at himself…he hadn't even gotten the nerves to ask her out, much less claim her as his own. He made his way to the vehicles to take her home…and to his bed.

* * *

It was four hours later that Sakura woke to find herself in a strange bed. The walls were black, creating a sense of nothingness around her. She shifted and heard something growl. She sat up and looked around herself to find she was laid out on a huge bed with music posters and artwork all around her. The comforter she was so comfortable on was a wine red color, deep and rich. She shifted to get a different angle and she heard another growl and something tightened around her waist.

She lifted the comforter only to find a pale arm wrapped around her. She followed the arm to the owner and smiled gently. Gaara was lying on his stomach, his face towards her, in a deep sleep. She could sense that his demon wished to take over and fool around with her, but something was keeping him at bay and letting the youth sleep. She searched within herself and found a viciously scowling Saiki.

_'Saiki? What's wrong?'_ She asked the demon that lived inside her. She had merged with her demon long ago and did not understand Shukaku's need for violence, even towards his container.

**'That bastard tanuki had best keep inside the boy's mind. Next time he wanders in here, I will cut him to ribbons.'** Sakura 'saw' Saiki flex her claws in her mind and sensed Shukaku flinch. Sakura laughed inside her head. She felt Gaara stir and quickly laid back down. She snuggled up to the red head and drifted back to sleep. She was vaguely aware of him pulling her closer and shifting his hands to cup one of her breasts and one cheek of her bottom.

"Mine." Gaara growled in his sleep as he wrapped himself around her.

* * *

Kankuro felt something shift against him and opened one of his eyes. He saw the tiny blonde stirring, as if having a nightmare. He spooned up behind her, his right cheek pressing against her left as he nuzzled her gently. He felt her instantly relax and fall asleep once more. He could hear Temari downstairs, assuring everyone that they girls were safe and they could go home.

* * *

Sai was the hardest to convince to leave, however. He growled, actually growled, at everyone except Shino. The older boy had taken the dark artist to the roof and allowed him to check in on his surrogate mother. Once satisfied, the artist had blushed at his behavior and run off, away from everyone. Shino had sighed and followed, just like he always did.

Shino sat in the tree above the young artist, who he could tell was confused. Sai looked at his hands and then out at the darkening sky. He then looked up at Shino with a heartbroken look on his face. "What's happening to me Shino-teishu? I can't control these emotions and it's scaring me…I've never snapped like that at anyone…what's going on?" Tears filled the smaller youth's eyes as he looked up at his would-be lover.

Shino jumped down and sat as close to Sai as was humanly possible. He took the younger boy's head and pressed it against his chest. Shino and Sai stayed that way until the sun started setting. Only then did Shino give his opinion.

"Kochou…what you feel is natural. All of us went through it when we hit puberty, but because of what The Center did to you, you are having to go through it now. Don't be afraid of it koi…I'm here for you." Shino put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and kissed the top of his head through the mask.

Sai shivered in delight and looked up at Shino. "Shino-teishu…you never did answer my question…about loving another man being wrong." Shino started to answer until Sai smiled openly at him and nuzzled the taller boy's neck. "If loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right Shino-teishu." With that, the smaller boy settled down and snuggled into Shino's arms, making the larger boy blush.

When Shino was sure Sai was asleep he rubbed the smaller boy in places he wouldn't dare had the boy been awake. "My innocent little kochou…what shall I do with you?" the larger boy wondered, then picked up his small companion and disappeared.

* * *

As the night got later, the couples settled down. Everyone was still too tense to let their women alone, so they decided the guys could use sleeping bags and stay in the rooms with their girls. Neji glared at Naruto, but Tenten smacked the brunette in the back of the head. He gave her an abused look and pouted, unusual for the silent man.

Tenten chuckled and stroked his head lovingly. "Leave them be, Neji-kun…Naruto almost killed everyone in the school over her…I don't think he'll let anything happen to her and he's too much a coward to make a move on her." Somewhat mollified, the brunette Hyuuga followed his own woman to her room and bunked on the floor.

* * *

Lacey glared at the black haired boy with the bowl cut. She didn't know why he was bunking down in her room, but she didn't exactly care for it. She went down the hall to the bathroom and heard sniffling. She looked in one of the rooms to see the little girl that seemed to be a part of this group. Lacey found it strange that a child that age was with this group.

"What's wrong kiddo?" she asked in a gentle voice. The young girl's head shot up and looked at her. She had tears rolling out of her big, blue eyes. She sniffled again and hugged a blanket around her.

"M-my brother usually stays with me…but he's with Michi-chan. He won't leave her side. I'm…I'm scared of being alone. Those people who hurt kids…they got me once until Nii-san saved me…I'm scared they'll get me again." she whimpered and Lacey rushed to her side, cuddling the young girl close.

"Shhhh….joji…you can stay with me if you want. I beat those mean people once…they can't get you if you stay with me. Would that help you sleep better?" Lacey smiled warmly at the young girl and she sniffled again. The young girl nodded and followed Lacey to the older girl's room.

Lacey walked into her room to find it empty. She looked around for her bushy browed stalker only to find him missing. She looked at the girl with narrowed eyes and made a goofy face. "Wonder where the bush baby went…" she muttered making the girl laugh.

"Bush baby, huh? Care to say that to my face Amazon?" came a voice right over her shoulder, so close she could feel his body heat. She bout jumped out of her skin and whirled on him, ready to strike. She came face to face with the bowl cut haired youth and noticed they were only millimeters apart.

She turned an intense red and stumbled back, her hands in front of her face protectively and one foot raised as if doing the praying mantis martial arts stance. She then noticed the young boy looking up at her and trying hard not to laugh. She sweat dropped, smirked and rubbed the back of her head. She glared at Lee and turned with a huff.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go get cleaned up now that I know caterpillar brows isn't tearing apart my room." she took the girl's hand and walked to the bathroom. A vein had popped out on Lee's forehead at the infuriating woman.

"That…that AMAZON HEATHEN WOMAN!" he growled and stomped the floor, making the furniture shake. The young boy chuckled at him and the looked at the boy with an arched brow.

"She only calls you those things to get a rise out of you Lee-san. It's like when I call nee-san a cow…I don't really mean it…I'm just picking on her. She's doing it because she likes you. That's why she blushed when you were so close to her." for a kid his age, Eto was rather intelligent.

Lee arched a brow again and smiled mischievously. He put a finger over his mouth as he went to the bed and stole the only two pillows off. He sealed them into a scroll at his side and hurried Eto into the designated boy's bathroom.

Lacey came back to see her pillows gone and fumed. Her bright red hair was down and wavy. A drowsy looking Cheela followed her in and sat on the bed. Lacey smirked and asked Cheela a little question. "Wanna see a magic trick kiddo?" Cheela perked up and nodded. Just as Lee and Eto were coming back from the bathroom, Lacey manifested two feather pillows from thin air.

"WHOA!! How'd you DO that!?" Eto ran to her and looked wide eyed with excitement. Lacey chuckled and patted him on the head. Lee was impressed…not only with her unusual talent, but with the way she interacted with the kids.

"It's part of my kekkei genkai, pup. I can manifest anything made of natural elements. Watch this." she moved her hand in an unusual pattern and then a thick down comforter flopped down on the bed. Cheela squealed and nestled into the covers. Eto jumped into the bed as well and felt of the comforter. Lacey chuckled at their enjoyment and a longing look appeared on her face. Lee noticed it and walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Lacey-chan? You look…sad." She smiled sadly at him as she looked at the kids playing on the bed. Then she looked up at him and he gasped at the immense sadness on her face.

"Because of what Madara did to me…I'll never have kids of my own. I love kids and it kills me to know I'll never be a mother. These two are the closest I've had since Karin was young. The Center aged my mind so that I would be more experienced for combat…I feel old even though I'm barely nineteen. Seems Madara was able to strip my father of his battle tactics and unwittingly put this into Ibiki's own child. Ironic, ne?" she turned her back to him and walked to the dresser and putting her belongings away. Lee processed this and sat in his sleeping bag.

When Lacey turned her attention back to the kids, they were both spread out in the bed. Lacey chuckled and went over to them. She shifted Cheela so that the young girl was pressed against Eto's back. Lacey slid in behind Cheela and gently brushed the sleeping child's hair from her face.

Lee watched as Lacey wove something in the air and a small rose sprouted from the nightstand. When it opened up, a small glow emitted from it. She then wove another pattern and the lights went out. Lee sat in the soft glow of the rose light and thought. He finally laid back and shut his eyes, drifting to sleep while thinking over what Lacey had said.

* * *

Naruto lay on the bed and waited for Hinata to come back in. He smelled her before he saw her and inhaled the scent willingly. Hinata came in and smiled at him. She climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Naruto lay back on the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Things have really changed around here, ne, Hina-chan?" he asked softly while pushing her bangs from her eyes. Hinata again smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Only for the better…Naruto-kun." she whispered and closed her eyes. Naruto felt the tension leave her as she fell asleep in his arms. He shrugged out of his clothes and unzipped his sleeping bag, dragging it up over them. He fell asleep holding her to him and thinking of what was yet to come.

* * *

Kiba was looking out the window of Ino's room. It was really late, he should be sleeping…and had been, until Ino had screamed in her sleep. Kiba had bolted out of his sleeping bag when he heard her and rushed over to her. Akamaru was whining and couldn't seem to wake the blonde up.

Kiba had shaken her until she'd woken, and she'd cried on his shoulder until she'd passed out from exhaustion. He could still smell the fear on her and it raised his hackles. He looked over at her peaceful form and sighed.

Akamaru walked up to him and licked his hand gently. Kiba stroked the large white dog's head and looked out at the moon once more. He heard the rustle of sheets and looked over to see Ino, drowsy eyed, looking at him.

"Kiba…can you lay down with me? I feel really cold right now…" She didn't have to ask twice as he made his way over to her. He knew she'd been having nightmares about her rape…and seeing her rapist in the flesh had been really hard on her. He crawled onto the edge of the bed and under the covers as she lifted them to allow him access. She had on one of his shirts and a pair of long sleeping pants.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and wrapped himself around her, her head on his bicep. She scooted back against his as far as she could, drinking in the warmth and safety he exuded. Both fell asleep within moments, while Akamaru jumped up on the window seat to guard them.

* * *

Choji could feel Michi's unrest. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Michi-chan…Eto is fine. He's fourteen years old…I'm sure that he'll be fine. Besides, he has Cheela to keep him company. I'm sure that they found somewhere to be since you guys have more guests than normal." he hugged her around her waist and leaned down enough to kiss the top of her head. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Choji…that Sasuke kid looked familiar. I've seen someone who looks like him only older at the hospital before…back when all those kids disappeared from the psych ward. He was a doctor…but I can't remember his name…" she pushed it from her mind and turned in his arms. He nuzzled her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to the bed.

She blushed and patted the bed next to her after she'd climbed in and she saw him blush. She giggled at his antics. They'd been dating a little over a month and he still blushed at her like he had when they'd first met. She found it very endearing. Choji took off his armor and settled down on the bed beside her on the outside of the covers. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

Temari collapsed on her bed and groaned. Shikamaru just stared at her from the doorway. She turned onto her back and glared at the ceiling. Shikamaru chuckled and walked over to her while shedding his outer clothes until he was left in just his black loose fitting cargo pants. Temari arched a brow at him and smirked.

"So you think you'll be sleeping with me huh?" she asked and sprawled out on her bed, the lavender sheets wrapping around her in interesting ways. Shikamaru leaned against her dresser and stared at her with hunger in his eyes. She chuckled again and rolled onto her stomach facing him.

"Unless you're going to find me another place to sleep…I'm sleeping on that nice big, soft bed right in front of me. If you're in it with me, I'll just count that as a bonus." He stalked towards her like a hungry lion and put one knee on her bed. She quickly scooted away from him and off the bed. She looked over her shoulder at him with a wicked smile.

"Well then I guess you'll need something to sleep in. I have an assortment of loose pajama bottoms you might like. But I'm getting into my pajamas first." with that said she turned her back to him and dug through her dresser. She pulled out a dark pair of shorts that looked really small to Shikamaru and spaghetti strap shirt. She started stripping her clothes off in front of him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he could feel the blood slowly rolling down his upper lip. He gulped and wiped it away, still staring at her as she stripped her shirt off first, then her bra. She put the nightshirt on and he caught a glimpse of her bare breast from the side. When she was done with the shirt, she chucked her tight jeans off to reveal a light purple thong with lilies on it. He felt the blood gush from his nose as he clamped a hand over his face.

He grabbed some tissues from her nightstand and staunched the bleeding. When she had the shorts on she turned to him with an evil look. She saw the tissues pressed to his face and laughed softly. She made her way over to him with the pajama bottoms. She smiled seductively and climbed on the bed. She reached out a hand and flicked his belt open.

Shikamaru could only stare as Temari loosened his belt and pulled it off. She then proceeded to unbutton his pants and then unzip them. Lastly, she pulled them down until they were off. She stared at him in his olive green silk boxers and she blushed heavily. She then proceeded to lean over his form, a little closer to his member than he thought was necessary unless she was going to blow him, and pulled the pants over his feet and slowly up his legs.

She allowed the spandex waist line to snap shut, making him hiss at the erotic pain. He was still fantasizing about her taking him into her mouth while pulling his sleeping bottoms up. She chuckled and slipped under her covers. He sighed and followed her, spooning against her back. He heard her gasp as he ground his member against her bottom. He chuckled and nuzzled the back of her neck, content in his revenge. Soon, they were asleep and dreaming of their little game.

00000000000

**Let me know if the page breaks make it more uderstandable for ya!! **


	24. A Day Off

**A/N: Nothing like a litle birthday party to settle everyone down!! Enjoy and remember, Kishimoto-san made Naruto and all his friends, but Lacey, Cheela, Eto, Michi, and Karin are mine!!!**

CH. 24: A Day Off

Two weeks after the motorcycle race found the group decorating for a certain young operative's fourteenth birthday party. Choji had called their parents to let them know it would be safe for them to attend, since Sakura had staged another death for them. They were using their original last name once more as well. Choji and Cheela's mom insisted on helping cook, even though Sakura was the one who was preparing the food.

Choza was busy throwing the fourteen year old birthday girl into the air and watching her giggle with happiness. Choji and Michi watched from the porch as Choza threw the youth high into the air and caught her again. Eto eventually ran over from the operative's house to join in. He had been practicing his kekkei genkai intently and showing it off to Cheela, who had also been working on hers. They had yet to test their skills against Sakura because they were just too young.

Everyone in the house had been training extensively ever since they arrived. Hinata had improved her offensive defense technique and had even made some new offensive techniques with Neji's help. Naruto had learned to merge himself with Kyuubi up to two tails so far and had gained better control over his chakra. All the young ladies, including Lacey and Cheela, had been trained in medical healing using their chakra as the source. Michi became interested and decided to apprentice under Tsunade.

Temari sparred against Shikamaru everyday and often she sparred with Tenten as well. Ino had been put under Sai's tutelage for recon and assassin training. Kankuro sparred with Choji and Lee often, as well as Lacey, who was often his partner and took on Lee. Gaara sparred against Sakura often and it was also common for the two of them to disappear for hours and then just randomly show up claiming they'd been sparring where Gaara's sand wouldn't destroy anything (which was actually the truth).

Karin was the only one that avoided using her kekkei genkai. She was very much afraid of it and she didn't understand it. Sakura often trained her using it, but the blonde refused to spar anyone. When Kankuro and Kiba asked her why, she looked away, saying she didn't want to lose her temper and hurt one of the people she cared about.

Everyone was extremely understanding about this and didn't push her. She had learned to manipulate the elements to do her bidding however. A random gust of wind that blew one person into the other while sparring (usually only if the two sparring were a couple) or a random rock appearing to trip someone and make them fall on their counterpart. Lacey seemed to fall victim to this prank most often.

However, training today had been cancelled due to the fourteenth birthday of their youngest member. Sakura made spice cake, being as that was Cheela's favorite, and a virtual feast of foods that made everyone's eyes widen with delight.

"Sakura-obasan! It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" the young girl threw her arms around Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura chuckled and patted her head. They all sat down and ate. After the food was done with and cake was served, the presents came. She smiled and giggled excitedly when Choji handed a box to her that was from both him and Michi.

She opened it delicately and found a very expensive school pack made of leather with a bird trinket on it. She smiled and threw her arms around her brother and his girlfriend. "Thank you Nii-san, Michi-chan!" she giggled and accepted the next gift, which was from Neji and Tenten. The youth squealed at the small ornamental dagger she received. She hugged Tenten and bowed to Neji. Bother smiled at the little girl.

Naruto handed her the gift from Hinata and him next. She opened it to find two beautifully beaded chopsticks for her hair. She grinned and hugged both of them. Naruto grinned at her and ruffled her hair, making her giggle. Temari handed her a card from her and Shikamaru. The girl arched a brow and opened the card. She giggled as she read the outside and opened it. Her eyes were wide when she saw the picture of a car inside it.

"What's this Temari-chan?" she looked up at the blonde, who smile and pointed to Shikamaru. The dark haired boy sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"It's a picture of the car that's on hold for you until you turn sixteen. Think of it as your present from the two of us till you get it." he said and blushed when the young girl screamed and jumped into his arms. Everyone laughed a little and then everything settled down.

Kiba whistled and Akamaru came running with a small bundle in his jaws. The squirming bundle was handed to the girl by the big white dog, who licked the girl's cheek after his package was taken. She giggled and unwrapped the wiggling package. Inside was a small black and tan puppy. It was smaller than she'd ever seen before.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Kiba and Ino, who smile indulgently at her. She picked up the small dog carefully and cradled it against her. She walked carefully over to Kiba and hugged him around the neck, then hugged Ino the same way. She could feel the little dog nuzzling her and giggled. She was looking for a pillow to put it on when Karin handed her a rather large bag from her and Kankuro.

"This should help sweetie. Open it and take it out." Karin smiled and leaned back against Kankuro, who laced his fingers with hers. They smiled at one another and kissed. Sitting the puppy down momentarily, Cheela pulled something out of the bag and smiled brightly. It was a blue doggy bed with a heart broken in half and black letters saying 'Heart Breaker' on the front. She put the bed down and put the puppy in the bed. It curled up and fell asleep in the bed while Cheela received the rest of her gifts.

Lee gave her a cool watch that he showed her how to use and communicate to the others with, while Sai and Shino gave her money, being as they didn't know what to get her. Her parents gave her clothes for school and Sakura and Gaara gave her an assortment of cool odds and ends, including various weapons designed to enhance her kekkei genkai.

Lacey was the next to gift her with something. the red head smiled widely at her and held her hand out in the air. Cheela looked at it and saw a seed of some sort. She arched one ruddy brow and looked at the woman. She saw the sparkle in those odd eyes and smiled expectantly. Right before their eyes the seed turned into the prettiest rose any of them had ever seen. When it opened, a soft light emitted from it's center.

"I know you hate the dark ever since your abduction joji…so this is to protect you when I'm not here to do it." The softly glowing lavender rose was put into a pot that Lacey brought out of no where and handed to her. She smiled at the older girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. The last person to give her a gift was Eto.

Eto gulped nervously and took out a pouch he'd had attached to his hip. He dumped several ugly looking rocks into his hand and looked at Cheela. She smiled sweetly at him and he gulped again, looking at Sakura for encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he activated his kekkei genkai and began manipulating the stones. Soon, the ugly stones turned into beautiful gems. Sapphire, ruby and emerald were all twisted together into the prettiest bracelet Cheela had ever seen.

She let Eto put it on he wrist and then she launched herself into his arms, hugging him excitedly. He let out his breath and smiled, relieved that she was happy with his gift. A chorus of meows brought everyone's attention to the cats that had suddenly appeared. They were both investigating the small dog in the blue bed. Ichimanako instantly adopted the little creature as her kitten and started grooming him while Hime batted at his floppy ear playfully.

Everyone laughed at the three until there was a knock at the front door. Having not expected company, Sakura was instantly on alert. She made her way carefully to the door and looked out the peephole. She discovered one of her agents on the other side. She quickly opened the door and stepped out.

About forty five minutes of silence later, Sakura came back in with a large stack of papers. She smiled and put the papers on the bar in the kitchen and rejoined the festivities. It was a good day to have off.

00000000000

**I will explain everyone's kekkei genkais when the chapter comes, but just know that Lacey manipulates plants and natural substances and Eto can manipulate stones and gems an way he wants, hence the pretty bracelet he made for Cheela. Being as they are only fourteen (Eto is almost fifteen) there will be no 'love scene' between them until the sequel (yes I will be making a sequel...if i ever manage to finish this one...lol) when they turn eighteen or so. Hope you enjoy, let me knkow if there is something you don't understand, and I apologize if y typing is crap, you try typing with only one hand!**


	25. Discoveries

**A/N: Hello all...despite problems with another user, I am still posting and writing. I will continue until I can no longer do it or until I just don't want to (which isn't going to happen anytime soon) Props to Kishimoto-san for an excellent anime.**

CH. 25: Discoveries

Gaara could hear what the teacher was saying, but he wasn't really paying attention to anything except the woman near him. Her scent was driving him crazy, fueling his desire for her. Unbeknownst to the young lady, he was fantasizing about her, imagining all the things he would do to her when the opportunity arouse.

In the weeks following the youngest member's fourteenth birthday they had no time for each other except when they were training together. Sakura had emphasized the need to prepare for when The Center struck again. Everyone from Hatori Corp was on edge because The Center had seemed to cease all activity for the month. There were no reported kidnappings, break-ins, nothing.

Nevertheless, Sakura had kept her team fit, even going as far as picking fights with him to keep them on their toes. She always apologized to him later when she picked a fight with him, claiming it was to sharpen the reaction time of the others.

Gaara glared down at the front of the classroom where their teacher was blabbering mundanely about something. He felt eyes on him and drug himself out of his thoughts to see their Biology teacher Jiraya, who was incidentally Sakura's brother-in-law, arching a brow up at him and waiting, like he was expecting the youth to answer something.

Gaara arched one non brow in a haughty way that said 'I was paying attention, I'm just not going to answer you' and Jiraya sighed, asking another student the same question. He gave a mental sigh at having escaped being ragged on by his group. Unfortunately for Gaara, Sakura wasn't fooled. She had taught all the new people how to erect mental shields against any psychic that could, or even would, scan their minds for information.

Gaara had very strong barriers now and he kept them in place for the last few days constantly, much to Sakura's chagrin. But Gaara knew that his thoughts would have made the female jinchuriki blush, as most of them revolved around him, her, and a bed (and every other place they could have sex at, on, or in). Gaara also knew that these sudden fantasies were triggered by her pheromones. She was coming into heat and it was driving him mad.

Naruto had separated himself from Sakura, only coming around her in dire emergencies, and he stayed in Hinata's company constantly. Sakura gave him a look that said 'I can't put my finger on it but something is going on' and he just smirked at her. His smile disappeared when their white haired teacher walked up to him and looked at his closed Anatomy book. "Mr. Sabaku…since you are so attentive, what are the fimbria?" he asked and smiled almost evilly at the red head.

The red head blushed as red as his hair. He knew what those where, and where they were located, but there was no way he was saying it out loud. He growled and flicked the teacher off, glaring death at the man. Feeling he'd made his point, Jiraya directed the question at Gaara's female counterpart, his own gimai- Sakura.

Sakura gave him a bored look and rattled off which gender it was on, where it was located, and what its function was. All the guys knew then why Gaara had turned red and refused to answer. Some of the guys even turned a sickly green upon discovering its location and purpose, though the female reproductive system made a few guys horny.

Sakura was thumbing through the pages when Hime popped her head out of Sakura's messenger bag with a vibrating silver pager in her mouth. She jumped on Sakura's desk with it and got the girl's attention. Jiraya noticed Sakura's pale face when she looked at the pager and nodded in understanding. Sakura quietly gathered all her operatives and they all disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was in her office when Sakura and company flashed in there. Sakura's face was bleak and she looked really worried. "What's wrong joji?" the blonde asked, looking at the others, who looked just as confused.

"There's been another kidnapping…and it's close to home…Lydia, mine and Karin's cousin, was reported missing twenty minutes ago by her mother. Inez is American and she lives with Lydia in the northern part of Kagure, away from Hetumi, Lydia's father. Hetumi is really messed up…it's rumored he killed his own twin sister because he hates females that much. It's probable that Hetumi hired some Center thugs to kidnap Lydia. We have to go after her." Sakura saw Karin sobbing against Kankuro and her heart clinched. Suddenly, her eyes turned very cold.

"Kankuro, take Karin, Choji, and Michi, along with squads one, three and five. Have Karin show you the way to our country home in Southern Kagure. She knows the way by heart. I want Shikamaru and Temari on squad four for this. Michi, you take care of our Obaa-chan. She'd been poisoned for a while before I cured her, and I want you to make sure she is healthy. Gaara, Sai, Shino, Shika, Temari and myself will retrieve Lydia." She hurried everyone out and they went back to prepare for either the mission or the overnight stay with Hatori's widow. Karin clung to Kankuro for support. The brunette did not like the little blonde being so upset. Sakura heard him coo to her as he took her out of the office to prepare for the trip home.

Sakura turned to Tsunade with something almost inhuman in her eyes. Tsunade could feel the guilt radiating off her little sister and she stood, circled her desk, and wrapped her arms around the black haired youth. "Joji…do not blame yourself for this…you could not have known that this would happen. Even with our gifts we don't know everything. Just get her back and ensure her safety, if you have to destroy that hell hole once and for all.

Sakura looked up at her older sister and there was a sadness in the younger girl's eyes that alarmed her. "Nee-san…when we retrieve Lydia…we are going in for her body. Hetumi already killed her…he's trying to test a resurrection jutsu. By the time we get in and are safe enough to try and revive her with Heaven's Gate, her soul will have been gone far too long for me to save her." there were tears in the girl's eyes and it drove Tsunade mad to think of what these monsters have done.

Before Tsunade could say anything, an alarm went off on her desk. She gasped and ran to it. She turned on a screen and saw a black clad figure sneaking around her private residence. Konohamaru and Moegi were home sick. Tsunade panicked. "They're canvassing my house…they're after my kids!" she panicked and looked up at Sakura. The normally emerald eyed youth had blazing silver eyes and power clung to her. She was furious.

Sakura disappeared only to reappear with two small children in her arms. Konohamaru looked like he was going to scream and Moegi was crying. Both were beating at her until they heard a choked sob and saw their 'mother'. "MOMMY!!" Moegi screamed and held her arms out to the older woman. Konohamaru had become silent at the look on his mother's face and the fury from the woman who held them. He also noticed how much alike the two females looked.

"Are…are you, our obasan?" the little boy pulled at a piece of her hair. She looked down at him and something flashed in her eyes that made the kid stiffen. She then gave him a sad smile and put both the kids on their feet, then knelt to their eye level. She put her hands on their heads and healed the fever that raged through both of them.

"Why did you not just heal their fever nee-san? I know it's simple for you." her voice was quiet, but she also knew why her sister hadn't healed them.

"I won't put them in danger by using my powers. Someone could tell those bastards at The Center how both my kids miraculously healed and then they would be in danger." Tsunade's voice was infinitely quiet. Sakura looked up at her older sister and saw the concern. She looked back at the kids and smiled warmly.

"How would you guys like to spend a few days with your great grandma? I'm sure she'd love to see you. Your Okaa-san didn't know she was still alive, because she's been so sick, but I will let you guys stay with her until your okaa-san and daifu-san get off work. What do ya say? You guys willing to keep an old lady company?" Sakura smirked at the grimace on Konohamaru's face while Moegi's face glowed with excitement.

Sakura got a conspiratorial smirk and leaned over to whisper in Konohamaru's ear. "Obaa-chan is a very important woman in Kagure. There have been people trying to kill her lately. Someone poisoned her food a few months back. I need all the strong and smart people I can to protect her. That's why I brought you in Konohamaru. Moegi is going to keep her company while you help protect her. Think you can handle that?" there was a look of disbelief, then awe when he looked at his mom and she confirmed.

"You can count of me obasan!" he stood straight and saluted her, which she found cute, and saluted him back, then ruffled his hair. Suddenly her gaze turned lethal and she looked back at Tsunade.

"Now to see who is threatening my family." Before Tsunade even got a word in edgewise, the girl was gone again. Konohamaru gasped in awe and Moegi 'oooohhhh' and 'ahhhhh'd' when she saw this. Tsunade turned to the shadows and sighed in resignation.

"I know you want to go after her Sabaku, so just get going and make sure she doesn't do something we will all regret…like kill our only lead to The Center. She's rather irrational when it comes to kids, especially mine." Tsunade looked over at her children and sighed when the tanuki jinchuriki disappeared without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in hunting mode. Her eyes were dilated like a cats and she was on all fours, crawling up the side of her sister's house, carefully following the intruder. The masked intruder tore through the house looking for something. When the intruder came across Tsunade's bedroom, he stopped to burglarize just a little, to make it seem plausible. Sakura saw him take out the carved necklace their mother had given Tsunade for her eighteenth birthday from the large jewelry box in the closet.

It was a circular red stone from their home world with a white circular pattern inlaid with small white stones. It was the Haruno clan symbol. He shoved it in his pocket and looked around for something else to take. He spotted the jeweled dagger that hung above an alter with pictures of a man and woman sitting there. Scattered around the two large pictures were several smaller pictures of their siblings. The man's footsteps faltered when he saw the large memorial. Sakura could feel sadness radiating off the intruder. He kneeled at the alter and sent up a small prayer.

Sakura watched him, confused. She couldn't feel any ill intention coming from him, but she could feel determination. Sakura decided it was time to surprise the intruder and she slipped into the bathroom, opening the window soundlessly. She slipped into the shadows and waited for him to come near her. While she was waiting, she felt her form change.

She felt her nails turn to claws and her canine's lengthen. Her vision became much better and she could feel her ears reshaping and moving. She was glad she was wearing a skirt, because a tail dropped down with a heavy thud, startling the intruder. He turned as she rushed him and barely got his arms up to block her claws. She felt her claws rake something and she felt heat as a result. He was wearing some type of armor.

The intruder took out a katana and got into a ready stance. Sakura was still mostly hidden by shadows, but he could see long legs and combat boots. Something twitched on the floor behind his attacker and when he looked at it she struck again, using his distraction to her advantage. He was sure it was a female, cross dressers weren't prevalent in the town.

"Put back that necklace or I'll have to take your hands little thief." A voice hissed, quite literally. He looked at the source a little closely and tightened his stance. Suddenly, he couldn't move. Something was holding him still. He looked down to see sand. He gasped and looked back up in time to see his assailant attack. He dodged by bending backwards, but it cost him as the sand traveled up his legs and held him that way.

The female made a pouting noise and he saw her looking in one corner of the bedroom. He looked over and saw…nothing. Suddenly, he was catapulted to the floor in front of the female, a mass of limbs. His sword was gone, thankfully, as he might have landed on it had it been with him. He looked in front of him to see a tall, black haired woman with reddish pink streaks every so often. But what really got him were the cat ears on her head and the eyes that glared at him.

With a sudden burst of energy, he lunged at her, but his fist was quickly stopped by one of her fingers. She gave him a bored look and pushed, sending him flying into the wall. A grunt from the opposite wall drew his attention. He looked up into the cool jade eyes of death. He gritted his teeth and launched another attack.

This time, the female hissed and sent out a wave of energy, knocking him back into the wall. He looked up to see her crouched over on all fours, one hand raised as if to take a step. Her tail was curled around the stranger's waist and her body touched the red head's in a way that made all the males in the room blush.

"Mine…you'll not touch my mate, human." she hissed and punched the floor. Rocks moved with the force of her punch but it stopped just short of his groin. The intruder gulped and looked up, nodding his agreement he'd not touch the red head again.

"What are you doing in my mate's sister's home?" the red head asked coldly. This drew a confused look from the masked man. He carefully pulled himself up until his feet were under him.

"What are you talking about? Is this not the home of Haruno Sakura?" he asked while glaring at the two. The red head's eyes narrowed on him and he felt chills run up his spine. Perhaps that had not been the right thing to say…

Sakura's tail twitched and she stood up on two legs. She glared at the intruder and hissed. She disappeared for a second, only to reappear right in front of him. Soft, yet forceful hands grabbed his face, two fingers on each temple. He screamed as he felt something being ripped from him. He looked up and saw the female's eyes glowing.

He struggled until sand wrapped around him and held him still. "It will hurt worse if you struggle with her. She won't release you until she is sure you are no threat to her sister and family." The red head sounded almost bored with this and watched the neko woman between them. the intruder finally decided to settle down and found the red head was right…it hurt far less now that he wasn't fighting.

He felt the female release him and she turned her back on him. "What do you want with me Raidu. I have nothing you can possibly want, you are nothing but an outcast from The Center. They thought you'd die without them to teach you to shield yourself, but obviously you're still here. What has brought you to me?" she looked over her shoulder at him and he found her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, not the glowing cat eyes any longer. Her appearance was human once more, but the feeling of danger still clung to her.

"If you know all that, then why didn't you just pick my purpose out of my mind…you seem to have had your fill of my memories." he seethed. It was one thing to know what had happened to him, it was another to have this…this, THING voice his own thoughts. He heard her chuckle and look at him again. Her eyes were silver once more, but not shaped like a cats.

"Careful little man…I can hear everything you say… and think." she turned around and looked at the alter that was still completely intact, thanks to a shield she'd erected. She walked over to it and took out a few sticks of incense and breathed on them, causing them to ignite.

Raidu's eyes turned to saucer plates at what she'd just done. "That's just not natural…" he muttered and sat in his place, his hands clenched on top of his feet. He looked very irritated.

Cold emerald eyes turned to him as she set the incense in the sand tray and said a small prayer. "Define natural in a world where The Center turns mere children into emotionless killing machines. Where humans are experimented on to 'further science'. Where families are broken and hopeless to find their loved ones." She looked back at the pictures scattered over the alter.

"I've already lost my entire clan, save one sister, to the madness of one like this Madara character. He slaughtered my older and younger siblings right in front of me, made me watch. He murdered my father and my pregnant mother, all the while smiling, like he was stepping on cockroaches. I refuse to let other feel the pain I have suffered since I was a child. I refuse to allow that bastard to win." she looked back over at Raidu, who looked at the alter once more and then it struck him.

"This…this is your sister's house…for real?" he looked at her, then the red head. The man nodded in affirmation and then walked over to the female.

"My sister's children were home when you broke in…considering the fact that The Center has be quiet for so long, we thought you were going after her kids…that I could not allow. You better give me a good fucking reason not to kill you, Raidu. I can't allow a threat so close to my family…you won't leave here alive, unless I know they will be safe." Raidu saw she was deathly serious, but he had a mission to complete. He stood up and glared at her with as much hatred as he could manage.

"WHERE IS SAI!? What have you done with my little brother?" he screamed, his fists clenched and his eyes just as cold as hers. He heard her gasp and look at him like he'd lost his mind. Her eyes then turned even colder, if possible.

"Sai has no family…I made sure he didn't have anyone when I hacked into The Center's database. I would have tracked down any family and returned him had I found any. Don't think I'll lead you to him…I won't put him in that danger." She took up a stance and the red head backed up, his eyes panicked at the way she was responding to this. Raidu felt the energy in the room congregate to the female.

"Sai is all I have left…I couldn't protect him when they came for us…they thought we were friends, but we were both orphans. Our mother made me swear to take care of him before she died. I failed, but I won't fail again. So I'll ask you once more…WHERE…IS…MY…BROTHER." his voice was low and dangerous. Something wasn't right here, Sakura could feel something was wrong.

She glared at him and her eyes took up the catlike appearance. "I won't let you anywhere near my koneko…I will die to protect my cub." This made Raidu falter. He stood there, stunned.

"What are you talking about? Sai is at least seventeen, maybe eighteen years old…there's no way he would look to you as a mother figure…" Raidu looked genuinely confused and this make Sakura wonder for a second.

"You don't know what they did to him do you?" She looked shocked, then suspicious. "If you're his brother, then how can you not know what they did to him? How is it that you don't know they stripped him of his memories and emotions!?" her growling was back and this time louder. Sakura was shocked to feel a burst of pure agony radiate from the young man in front of her.

"THEY WHAT!?" he yelled and electricity erupted from around his form. Every light bulb in the room blew and singe marks appeared where ever the bolts touched. She could hear his weeping and then a roar erupted from the electrical youth. "THEY LIED! THEY PROMISED TO SPARE HIM IF I DID WHAT THEY ASKED! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!" the roar was so filled with pain that it affected Sakura greatly. She went to her knees and screamed, clutching her head.

Suddenly, the light show was over. Sakura looked up to see Raidu staring at something kneeling at her side. She looked over to see wide black eyes, fear filled eyes. She instantly took the youth into her arms and patted his back.

"It's alright, koneko…I'm fine…everything will be alright, my joji." She felt him clutch at her, his fear and anger at her being in such pain radiating all through him. She smiled down at him as she cuddled his head to her chest. She felt his hot tears soak through her shirt.

"It was not my pain that drew you koneko…it was someone else's. You know that as an empath I feel what others feel." She looked up at Raidu, who had tears rushing down his face. He reached out a hand and one word left his mouth.

"Ototo…" he managed to whisper and then he fell flat on his face. Sai's head snapped up and looked at the youth that looked so much like himself. He looked back at Sakura in question. She gave him a weak smile and stroked his hair.

"Okaa-san…who is that? Why did he call me 'little brother'?" he looked so confused and the tears on his lashes broke her heart.

"He is an escapee from The Center…seems that their security is slipping with whatever new project they are working on. He came here on the grounds of finding me…and you, koneko. He claims to be your older brother, though there is no evidence in The Center's main computer of this being true. Still…the pain that went through him when he found out what they'd done to you…THAT was real enough…that's what brought you to me, koneko…this boy's pain was more intense than anything I've ever felt." She looked at the youth that looked so much like Sai that she was starting to believe it was true.

She felt Sai huddle closer to her and looked down at him staring at the dark haired youth like he would wake up and bite him. Sakura chuckled and then looked up at Gaara. She smiled at him and noticed him blush. She gave him a coy smile and blew him a kiss.

"Oh, Panda-chan…think you can carry the Lord of Thunder over there for me?" she asked in a seductive tone. She looked at him until he finally gave in and agreed. She gave him a big smile and looked back down at the shaken Sai. She cooed at him and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Come on, koneko…we need to get our guest to safety and inform Tsunade that she will have to live in a safe house until I destroy The Center." She stood up and helped the dark haired artist up. She walked over to the boy claiming to be Sai's older brother and dug around in his pocket, taking Tsunade's necklace and putting it in her own pocket. She held Sai's hand as Gaara picked up the older boy and threw him over his shoulder. They all disappeared after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She took the bait, sir." said a voice from the shadows. A black haired man with red eyes looked in that direction. He smiled sinisterly and dismissed the messenger. He turned back to the subject he was observing. She was young, beautiful, and deadly…just like his mortal enemy, Haruno Sakura.

"Test her pain resistance." he said into a microphone and the man on the other side nodded. The girl stood as still and straight as a proud warrior.

The man walked up to her and took her arm in an iron grip. He chanted something and the flesh on her arms started to smoke, then burst into flame. She didn't flinch and nothing registered in her eyes. She felt…nothing…and that was what was in her eyes. She had no emotions, no fears, no free will. She just stared ahead of her at the man that was her master.

"That's enough…heal it and then send her to the neural center. I want to make sure there is NOTHING in there but loyalty to me. If Hetumi or Minotsu ask, she is getting behavioral modification to take orders better." He looked down the corridor at the hundreds of tubes that contained human specimens.

"Very soon, Sakura-hime…I will have my revenge on you, and everyone you love…" he turned around and his red eyes flashed with a snakelike appearance for a second before returning to normal. He walked out of the room and right into the face of the man he hated almost as much as Sakura.

"Hello Minotsu…what is it that you want with me?" he asked, a fake smile on his face and fake civility to his words. Minotsu seemed to not notice.

"I can't find my daughter, nor my mother, Madara. What's more, Sakura's base of operations has changed. Is Lotus ready to send out, or does she need more training?" Minotsu was blind to the other man's hatred, so concerned about his pet project to see the trap being laid for him.

"With a few more sessions of behavioral modification and a little more training she'll be ready in no time." Madara was not liking having to hold the fake smile. He wanted desperately to act normal, but that would throw everything off. He needed Minotsu's funding or Project Lotus would be another failure, just like Project Crystal.

"Very well, Madara. Keep me posted on Lotus' progress, as well as my brother. He fancies her, you know. Sees a lot of Lydia in her…I wonder where she got off to anyway. Inez isn't the type to lose track of the girl." he looked at Madara, then turned away, embarrassed about talking about family business to the insane doctor. "Sorry, Madara. I'll just be on my way…" he walked of and Madara's smile instantly faded. He looked down a small corridor that was hidden from Minotsu's line of vision. In one of the tubes was the form of a young woman, her eyes closed and her breathing ceased.

"She's just another failed experiment, my dear Minotsu…" Madara walked away without looking back at the tank containing the young woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was still crying when they reached the Hatori country house. The others just stared…this 'house' was a mansion with hundreds of acres of forest around it. Karin inserted the key and soon had an entire squad of armed men cornered them. The SHINOBI squads formed a protective circle around the children as well as Karin.

"What are you doing here? No one is allowed here without-" He was sent flying by a tiny, yet very upset blonde. Her eyes were glowing like a demon's and her hair was floating around her. The necklace around her neck was resonating, calling to its other owner. The other men took a step back from her as she gritted her teeth and growled at them. Only one other female had ever done that and she was the one that paid their bills.

"My Nee-san sent us here to protect my Obaa-san from the same bastards that took my cousin. You stand in my way, or the way of her operatives, and I will mow you down like the insects you are, understand?" she hissed at the men. Their guns began to tremble and suddenly flew out of their hands, compressing into a giant ball of spare parts in front of a gangly looking boy with dark hair.

"Eto…dispose of those appropriately. I do not want my Obaa-san knowing these bakas had guns around her. Ever since Jii-chan was murdered she has had a fear of guns. Leave no trace behind." the blonde's growling voice intimidated some of them men, but there were a few too stupid to put the pieces together.

One took out a stun gun and inched closer to the blonde. Suddenly the stun gun fell out of his limp hand. A small girl with ruddy hair was holding something in her hands and when he looked down there were several in his arm. He looked up at her with horror. "You try and stun gun obasan's sister, and she's going to be very irate with you guys…" the small girl said, giggling at them. A woman with a long red braid emerged from the group. All of them instantly recognized her.

"Lacey…who are these people…why are they here? Why are YOU here for that matter?" the so called 'leader' of the group demanded, looking at several of his incapacitated men. Lacey smirked at him and looked at the people behind her.

"Nice to see you too Ray. See, the little blonde that sent you for a tumble is Sakura-sama's little sister, Hatori Karin. The kid that just made a cast of the world wit your guns is Hetumi-teme's son, while the little girl who made your partner's arms limp noodles is the younger sister of one of Sakura-sama's personal operatives. You are looking at most of Sakura-sama's SHINOBI operatives…the elite group of Hatori Corp's Private Investigators." as she named everyone off, 'Ray' seemed to gulp more and his eyes got bigger and bigger.

"The little ones in the middle belong to Sakura-sama's sister, they are Sakura-sama's niece and nephew. We were instructed to bring them, and Karin-sama, here to stay with Hatori-uido while Sakura-sama retrieves Hatori Lydia from her kidnappers. I'm sure that Sakura-sama told you about Lydia-san being kidnapped. She also sent us as backup…in case the same group tries after Hatori-uido." Lacey's eyes turned to Karin, whose eyes were still glowing and tears were leaking out, no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

"Lydia-chan…" came her strangled cry, then she passed out in Kankuro's arms. The men looked at each other, then at the little blonde. Some looked interested in her title and beauty, but one looked at her with an expression that Kankuro did NOT like.

"I catch you near her, I'll kill you." the words floated on the breeze to the weasel looking man. Kankuro's eyes had an evil sheen to them and the guy looked away. Kankuro cradled her to him and took her inside, leaving the others to follow. When they were all in, Lacey slammed the door in Ray's face. Lee gave her a questioning look.

"Ray never could stand that I'm stronger, faster, and overall better at my job than him. He told the entire department that I was genetically engineered and I mutated into a behemoth woman. I don't really care what he has to say…but when he told everyone that I was a halfbreed…that Ibiki crossed the lines and mated with a mutt…I lost it. I beat the hell out of him and seventeen of his buddies. I was kicked out of the department and then Hetoshi-sama took me in. He'd seen what I did to eighteen guys, all bigger than me and better trained, and thought I'd been the perfect body guard for Karin-chan. He was right…I served him for most of Karin's teenage life, even though I was only about her age." Lacey acted like it didn't matter, but Lee could still see the anger in her face. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a confused look and he just smiled at her.

"Even dolphins turn vicious when defending something important to it. He had no right to say those things about Ibiki-san, and I plan to have a little…talk…with him on that matter. I assure you, he will not bother you anymore…ever." The last word was a whisper as the black haired man disappeared. She arched a brow at his odd words.

Cheela noticed her confused expression and walked over to her. "What's wrong Lacey-neesan?" the younger teen asked, looking into the unusual eyes of the older girl.

"Bushy brows just said that 'even dolphins turn vicious when defending something important to it'…but why the hell is he comparing me to a fish? I'm a fucking wolf for Kami-sama's sake!" There was steam coming out of the red headed female's ears and Cheela just giggled.

"First off, dolphins are mammals. Second, dolphins are naturally gentle and kind, Lee-san was saying that because you are just like the dolphins. You lash out when something or someone you love is in danger…you are not naturally cruel like some people. He was giving you a compliment Lacey-neesan." she smiled and skipped over to Eto, grabbing onto his arm once more. He sighed in resignation, but Lacey could see the faint smile and happiness in the boy's face when he looked down at the girl.

Lacey thought about what Lee had said, then about Cheela's explanation. She blushed and smiled, walking further in with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enzeru was sitting in her comfy chair when a small contingent of people came in. Most bowed to her, including the one holding her other granddaughter. Enzeru took all of this in and motioned for them to be seated.

"What has happened to Karin? She seems…distraught." Enzeru looked at the brunette who had her in his arms. He tightened his grip and glared towards the door, where her normal bodyguards stood, looking annoyed.

"Your guards could learn a few manners, Hatori-sama. They were going to attack your own grandchild without thinking twice about it, even though everyone knows who she is. Hard to miss her when she's been on the news for months before this." came a growl from the brunette. She caught sight of a shimmering blue string and then one of her guards yelped. The man slumped over, holding himself.

"I told you to keep your smarmy eyes off her, dickhead." he hissed, then turned back to Enzeru like nothing had happened. The Hatori widow noticed the threads were gone.

"So you are a puppet master, ne? Hetoshi was fascinated by puppets…couldn't understand how people could control them without getting the strings tangled." her tired, old eyes gleamed with fond memories. Kankuro bowed his head and looked at Karin. He slid his shirt off carefully and put it over her, then shifted her in his arms so that her head was cradled against his chest.

"Hai, Hatori-sama. My best friend, Sasori, taught me how to weild my puppets before he was kidnapped and killed. He was a good man that made some wrong choices. I keep his puppets to keep his memory alive." the old woman saw the sadness in his eyes, but it ignited a bad memory in two other people's eyes. A small girl with ruddy hair clutched a heavy set man with the same color ruddy hair.

"I take it you were the recipients of one of these 'bad choices' young one?" she asked the little girl, who nodded and hid behind the larger youth. Enzeru chuckled and looked at the other three children. Two were looking at her with wide eyes. "What's the matter, little ones? You seem troubled by something?" she asked softly. The one with orange-red hair walked up to her, her fingertip in her mouth.

"Sakura-obasan said that you were our great grandma…is it alright if I hug you?" she asked shyly and looked at the floor. Enzeru was a little confused until she remembered about Sakura's older sister. These must be her children.

"But of course you can hug me. You can do anything you wish…all of you can. Sakura is more like my daughter than my grandchild, so you may call me Obaa-san if it makes you feel better." she said kindly to the little kids. She saw the boy edge closer and finally look at her closely.

"Obasan was right…you don't look well. Okaa-san should look at you soon. I think you are still being poisoned. Michi-san…Obasan told you to look after our Obaa-san, so I suggest you come take a look." the young boy seemed very astute for his age. He looked over at Eto and crooked one finger at the older boy. Eto walked over to him and bent so the youth could whisper to him.

"Okaa-san told me to never tell…but I can see certain things about people…just like my real Jii-chan could. Baba-san is still very sick…someone in that squad of goons is poisoning her. From what I can see…it's the one that Kankuro attacked. He has strange green fumes emitting from him. He's got a kekkei genkai and he's using it to poison Baba-san. Tell someone without tipping him off or he'll run like a snotty nose in winter time." the young boy grinned and the look in his eyes told the older boy to burst into laughter.

Right on cue Eto burst into laughter and everyone looked at him. He shrugged and sniggered the whole way back to the others. He got as close to Neji as possible and relayed the message, claiming he had a 'joke' to tell him. Neji gave him an annoyed look, but there was something in the bending youth's eyes that alarmed him. He sighed and bent down to the youth.

"You have to act like this is a joke…Konohamaru can see other people's kekkei genkais like you can see chakra when using your Byakugan. He can also tell that Hatori-sama is slowly being poisoned by the guard Kankuro attacked. Said the guy was emitting green fumes…that's how he knows it's a kekkei genkai. You have to do something to get him alone and take him out without the others being suspicious…there may be more than one mole in the unit. I'll leave everything to you, but we have to act fast." The boy pulled away and his eyes told Neji to have some kind of reaction. Neji pulled off a small smirk without it looking like he was too much out of character.

"That's not a half bad joke kid…I'll keep that in mind for when I want to make Tenten-chan smile." he said it lightly, making Tenten blush. The brunette gave him a scowl and his smirk grew a bit.

"Well, since we are here, we might as well set up for the night. Sakura-san told us to stay here until she came for us, so we might as well get settled in. Hatori-sama…would you like for me to escort you to your room? I wish to discuss our stay here and request rooms for my companions." Neji bowed slightly to the older woman and she saw the hint of something in his eyes.

"That would be lovely. I would also like my grandchildren to come with me…and the sweet little nurse can give me my monthly checkup since Sakura's not here to do it." She smiled sweetly and gathered the kids to her. She took all four of them, plus Neji, who grabbed Tenten's hand, and Michi, who asked Choji to stay, having caught on that something was wrong.

"Hatori-sama…I don't think that's a good idea…you need to rest…" Ray said, looking nervous. It was then that Neji knew that there were at least two traitors in the house. The one with the kekkei genkai, and the leader. He looked over at Ray with a haughty look. The man backed down and stared at the floor. Neji grunted and walked the aging woman to her rooms, leaving the others with the squad of traitors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji knew that something wasn't right if Michi asked him to stay with the others. He looked over at the squad and saw at least three of them squirming. Several just looked nervous at having such…unique…people in their presence. But there were two that caught his attention. One was the leader, who had questioned Neji, which was odd in and of itself. The other was the one Kankuro had sent his puppet after for staring at Karin.

He heard Karin making little whimpering noises as she clutched at Kankuro. She screamed and sat up so fast that her head collided with Kankuro's. Kankuro's eyes slammed shut as he held his head. "ITAI!!" they both hissed. Kankuro looked down at her trembling figure. She was looking around her with fear and it made him angry.

"What's wrong kokoro?" he asked in a whisper. She shook her head violently and ran into the hall bathroom. Everyone heard her throwing up and Kankuro ran to her side. He held her hair while she puked over and over. When she was done, she leaned back against him.

"Kankuro…I had…a nightmare. I saw…this girl. She looked…like Sakura-neesan, only…her eyes were blank…emotionless. She was made the…same way…I was. And Lydia…hell…Lydia wasn't breathing…" the blonde stammered. Kankuro felt someone approaching, and knew they had an eavesdropper. He motioned her to be quiet. he sent out a small pulse to see who it was and found the guy he'd attacked earlier.

"Stupid fucker just won't learn…" he growled and then took out Kuroari. He had the puppet sneak up behind the eavesdropper and lock him in the barrel chest cavity of the puppet. Thankfully, it was also soundproof. "Let's just hope that the vision you had don't come true." he said and then hoisted her into his arms. He walked out and followed down the hall he'd seen the others disappear down.

0000000000000000000000000000

** I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I want to propose something while I'm at it. If you think I should do sequels to my other stories (I.E. not this one or N,K,T, OH MY) then let me know.** **I've had several requests, but I dont want to mess upgood stories if people aren't going to read the sequels.**

**ch. glossary: **

**gikei--> brother in law**

**-uido--> widow (refers to Enzeru, Hetoshi's widow)**


	26. Traitors Caught and Allies Revealed

**A/N: Seems The Center has been subtly moving this whole time!! (gasps) See what happens when someone close to Karin is taken!! Kishimoto owns everything, not me. But I do have one hell of a time writing about it...)**

CH. 26: Traitors Caught and Allies Revealed

Neji looked helped the old woman to a comfy chair and then inspected the room. He found three motion sensors and four listening devices. He sent pulses of energy into each and waited until they short circuited. He then looked straight at Konohamaru and talked to the youth.

"So the one that Kankuro attacked is the culprit? Do you have any idea if there are others on the team with kekkei genkais?" Konohamaru looked around and his young eyes seemed to age significantly.

"The smarmy one poisons people by touching them. He may seem overly friendly with Baba-san, and touch the other agents to 'get his point across'. He's perfected his technique under someone's tutelage that much is obvious. He can kill without ever being detected and he has several poisons at his disposal, from the fumes that were coming off him. Each poison has a color to someone with my abilities. Kekkei gekais have their own unique shape and color as well. Yours, for instance, is white and in the shape of an eye around your body. The red head with the braid has a red rose surrounding her, telling me hers is plant based." Konohamaru felt his 'sister' pulling on his arm. He looked at her and she was frantically shaking her head that he should stay quiet.

"We are not alone anymore…someone is here and listening to us…and they're not our friend." she whispered to the youth. Konohamaru hissed and made a seal in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes turned hauntingly pale, almost like he was blind.

"Moegi's right…Ray is outside the window, listening…I don't know how much he heard, but I've blocked him enough to make him think that we got interrupted. The poison master is being contained from what I can sense. Kankuro is on his way. Neji, you need to take care of Ray…NOW." the youth dropped everything and they all looked over at the door right as Kankuro walked in.

He saw their grim faces and Lacey signed what was going on to him. He nodded and started talking. "Karin's really sick…Michi-san…you think you could possibly take a look at her? She was throwing up a few minutes ago…I'm really worried." He heard the light sound of smug chuckling and stiffened. With the blinds shut and the curtain drawn, Ray couldn't see anything. Moegi stopped Neji from moving. She held her arms up to be picked up.

Neji arched one brow, but when Konohamaru nodded, he picked the little girl up. She leaned over and whispered to him. "I will get him in here…you can do the rest." Neji pulled away from the child, confused. She smiled and then squirmed to be put back down. She walked silently to the window and everyone was amazed the child didn't make a sound. Enzeru noticed the too old look in her eyes.

Moegi stood and put her fingertips together right in front of the window. She body started glowing and when she opened her eyes, it was just like what Konohamaru had looked like. She drew up with her hands just under her chest on either side of her body. Next thing anyone knew, she thrust her hands through the wall, as in they went through it without blowing the wall up, and pulled something in with them.

When she had a firm grip on it, she turned to Neji. "You need to go retrieve his physical form outside before he dies. I can hold him in this form, but I need his body if we're going to question him." Everyone looked shocked, horrified, or amazed. Mostly they were shocked. Konohamaru rolled his eyes and kicked Neji in the shin. When the brunette glared down at him the young boy snorted.

"You have two minutes to get his body up here so that Moegi can put his ghost back in or he dies, then we have no one except a traumatized poison expert to tell us jack shit. Get going pony tail." Konohamaru walked over to Moegi, who looked a little strained. The young boy put his hand on her cheek and she smiled, but there was obviously something wrong.

"What's wrong Moegi? You've never hand this kind of trouble with a specter…" the youth sounded much older than his body suggested. Everyone, except Neji, who'd taken off after the body, stared at the exchange. Moegi was shaking.

"His spirit is wholly evil…I've never felt anything like this before…I feel dirty just touching him. It's sickening to think of the things he's done. You know I get bits and pieces of their memories when I steal them like this. This one remembers a pretty girl, around Karin's age, that was taken by him and another. They…did things to her before taking her to the place with all the green tubes…" they looked up as Choji cursed, looking at the other operatives.

"They're the ones that took Lydia…That's what she's seeing. They took her to the center…can you see anything else?" the large man knelt before her, lending her his strength. Moegi closed her eyes and searched. She gasped and tried to release the spirit slumped in front of her.

"No…don't make me touch him anymore…get him away…he's sick and cruel and evil!" there were tears falling from her eyes now. The spirit started fading away and then Neji burst through the door, Ray's body on his shoulder. He threw it at Moegi, who violently thrust his spirit back into his body. They all heard Ray moan in pain then his eyes started to open. Lacey was the first to react to the little girl's declaration. Her eyes blazed as she held out her arms and vines started wrapping around him. He jerked when he felt his mouth being covered.

Rays eyes flew open to see the people he'd been instructed to spy on glaring at him. The brat who claimed to be the great granddaughter of the old woman was shaking and crying and refused to look at him. He then saw that the things wrapped around him were vines and followed them to their source. He squeaked when he saw Lacey, her eyes burning with rage, manipulating the vines that were squeezing him tighter and tighter.

It was the blonde Hatori girl that finally addressed him. "You…you took Lydia from Inez-obasan…you did…horrible things to her…and then you took her to my _father_ to turn her into another experiment…didn't you?" she hissed, her eyes slowly changing colors. Ray felt panic welling up inside him. How could they have known he was in on that? Then her accusation hit him.

He tried to speak, but couldn't. He glared at Lacey, who looked over at Neji. Neji waved a hand and Lacey uncovered his mouth. When he could speak, he said something that made all of them gasp. "Who the hell is your father? I've never met him before, unless you're a brat of Madara-sama's…which you can't be because he never lets the females live. I know you're not Hetumi's kid because he told us to kill her before we even got back to the lab…that must mean that your father is Minotsu…he has nothing to do with this portion of The Center." the man smiled viciously and then laughed.

"He doesn't have the stomach to do what his brother and Madara-sama does…too many morals. He doesn't know half of what goes on there. That's gonna change though, because Madara-sama will take care of him." Sensing he'd said too much, and not even knowing why he'd said what he did, he clammed up, but it was too late…Karin's face said it all.

Karin dropped to her knees and wailed, making the others cringe. A bubble of light surrounded her as she curled up into the fetal position and cried her heart out. A pulse erupted from her body and then all was silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura crept silently through lightly glowing hallways. She had left everyone at the house with the instructions to guard the 'prisoner'. Gaara had demanded to come with her, but she had given him a sad look and then lightly kissed his lips.

When she did, his eyes widened and then rolled into the back of his head. Sakura had caught him and then given him to his sister. The blonde had been horrified. When asked what was going on, Sakura had smiled sadly and told them she was going after her cousin's dead body. Everyone had stiffened, then looked away.

She still saw the love and hurt in those jade eyes when she'd knocked her lover out. His eyes had begged her to let him help her, but she couldn't risk him…refused to let them touch him. A noise made her stop and listen. Footsteps were coming toward her…she disappeared into thin air, no trace of herself there, not even a chakra signature.

A form stopped right where she had been earlier. She was hidden in the ceiling by some pipes. The form under her looked around and then looked behind it. "Lotus…why did you stop? You should be heading back to the training room. Madara-sama will not be happy if you aren't there when he gets there." another form came up behind the first. This one was tall, obviously masculine, with bluish grey hair. Sakura could see the gleam of light off the glasses he wore.

**'Kabuto…he is the one Ookami's container spoke of. The girl by him is like your Karin, but also like Sai. She is very dangerous, koneko. She feels nothing for no one…not even this Madara person.'** Sakura felt Saiki moving within her, agitated. Sakura held on with everything in her as the demon wished for her to get out of there.

_'Saiki…I have to get Lydia's body out of here. I own Obaa-san and Inez-obasan that much. Karin will be so heartbroken…'_ thoughts of Karin made Sakura immensely sad. The older girl was so lost right now that it broke her heart.

**'The one called Lydia is in a capsule two halls down. She is not breathing, koneko…can you handle that? I do not want you to get caught because of grief. I can revive her, but not here. Even your Heaven's Gate has its time limitation. Get us to a safe place and I will restore her life. It was not her time and this tampers with fate.'** Sakura nodded and watched as the figures started moving once more. She felt the female probing for her and hid her presence once more.

Sakura used the pipes in the ceiling to hide her while she traveled quickly and quietly, looking for Lydia's tube. When Saiki told her they were at the right tube, she stopped. There was a figure standing in front of the tube with a hand on the smooth glass outside.

"He killed you so that I could be born…why would he do something like that…" Sakura recognized 'Lotus' from before. The girl had long black hair and pupil-less grey eyes. She was a fully grown adult from what Sakura could see, so her theory of how she came to be had to be off. A noise caught both females' attention and Lotus' expression went blank once more. There was nothing there…she looked like a drone that had wandered off course.

"Lotus…what are you doing here? Why is it that you always come to this tube?" the dark haired man asked, even Sakura could sense the trap there. 'Lotus' looked back at him, then up at the tube.

"The man you put in charge of me said she is pretty. He said I was pretty. I just wanted to see if we looked alike, since he is so fascinated with this girl and with me as well." Sakura was surprised that the girl had so much emotion a second ago and absolutely none this time. Sakura felt the outrage building inside the man, but he just smiled fondly at the girl.

"Kabuto has a loose tongue…we'll just have to fix that for him, ne, Lotus?" the black haired man had a sadistic look in his face. One that Sakura knew well…possessive lust. This old man had the hotts for this young lady. Sakura felt her gut churn. She saw Lotus stiffen again, as if the girl sensed her.

"If you say so. I was waiting for you to tell me what I am to do today. More training would be nice…and hurting that man would do much to alleviate this strange heat blossoming in me. I really do not like being around that man…he looks at me with something in his eyes that makes my skin crawl." Sakura could tell that the girl, Lotus, was intentionally creating problems within The Center's mainframe…the question was, why?

The man stiffened and looked towards a room on their left. "I guess he will have to be dealt with immediately. Lotus…why won't you call me by my name? I know you know what it is…just say it once for me. I would love to hear how Madara would sound on your lips…" there was a hopeful and wistful note to his voice. Sakura felt the girl's revulsion and wondered what was up with this girl.

"Familiarity breeds weakness. I have no time for such things…my purpose is to destroy your enemies, nothing more." with that, the girl walked away, leaving Madara to fume. Sakura heard him mumbling after the other girl was out of hearing range.

"Think that way all you like my dear…but after your purpose is fulfilled, you will give me an heir worthy of the Uchiha name. Just you wait and see…" with that, Madara turned and walked off into a room with the words 'High Voltage' on the outside. A scream made Sakura cringe, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She had to get Lydia and get out. She crawled down the pipe closest to Lydia's tube, all the while scanning for enemies.

'_Are you ready for this Saiki? As soon as I bust the glass and grab her we have to teleport as fast and as far away as possible. Think you can handle that?'_ Sakura asked the neko inside her. She felt smugness in her head and smiled. She drew her fist back and the next thing was an alarm was sounding. The fluids were rushing out of the tube, but there was no one near it.

Lotus came and looked at the tube, no emotion on her face. She was glad someone had come for the girl though. There was a slim chance of saving her and Lotus hoped that someone could. Madara, however, was not pleased. Lotus kept her face blank but her soul was cheering the savior of the mystery girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara woke up with a head ache. He was in his mate's room, but he couldn't sense her anywhere near him. Memories flooded back as he remembered her giving him a sad look, then kissing him. After that, he couldn't really remember anything. He sat up and noticed that there was a guy on a futon not far from him. His siblings and the rest of the team that was supposed to retrieve Lydia were there, looking worried.

Suddenly, 'Wait for You' blared through the room, startling everyone. Gaara looked around and found it to be his own cell phone. He saw Sakura's name and instantly answered.

"Where are you mitsukai-chan?" he demanded, his voice rough and groggy. He shook his head to clear it.

"I'm on my way to the house…I…I have Lydia's body…" she sounded so sad that he wanted to hold her. Then what she said struck a nerve and he remembered arguing with her that she was not going to The Center alone. He growled and closed his eyes, trying not to lose his temper.

"You knocked me out to keep me from going with you…" he accused, his heart clenching. He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I have lost too many people I love already, panda-chan…I refuse to lose you too." she said in a quiet voice. His anger instantly cooled. He knew it would kill her if he got captured by her mortal enemies. He then felt like an ass for yelling at her for thinking about his safety. He just wished that she had taken SOMEONE with her.

"Mitsukai-chan…I'm sorry I got mad, but I don't like you being in danger anymore than you like me being in danger. Just come home so that I can hold you and pretend you did not just put your life in danger." He said this so quietly that Sakura barely heard him, meaning no one else heard him at all. He could act all soft and cuddly around her, but not in front of the other operatives.

"Hai, Panda-chan. I'll be there in a little bit. I'm going to need your help taking care of Lydia. Saiki says she can bring her back…but that it's going to take time and energy and we need a safe place to do it. I'm putting the house into lockdown when I get there. Warn everyone." She blew a kiss through the phone and he closed his eyes. He loved her so much that it hurt he couldn't hold her right now. He grunted in acceptance and hung up. He went in to warn everyone of what was about to happen.

00000000000000

**If Gaara seems OOC, it's because this is a couple of months after they started seeing each other and he's opened up alot to Sakura. He can treat her like that, but still feels awkward doing so in public. If there are any words that I didn't catch for the glossary, let me know...P**


	27. Tangled Webs We Weave

**A/N: Just so we are clear on something...Saiki means wisdom, so she has certain abilities that go with her name. She is also the 'healer' demon (that may not be true for the anime or manga but for me it is). Since she is a demon, she invokes blood rites, sort of like vampires and other 'goes bump in the night' type creatures. Also, the limish scene between Gaara nd Sakura is a foreshadowing, so just be patient. As usual, I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters that came out of the wood work. ENJOY!**

CH. 27: Tangled Webs We Weave

Sakura was on her way to her home, Lydia in her arms. Her skin was ashen and her lips were blue with death. Her body was wet and Sakura was terrified that something was going to happen. She stopped as she got closer to her house and saw someone peeping in the windows.

Sakura flashed into her house and startled everyone. She laid Lydia's body on the bed in her room, which had been vacated only moments earlier. She then flashed out again, making Gaara wonder what was going on.

Gaara knew that something was up and that his mate was in no mood to deal with stupid people today. He followed her trail to see her holding a man against her house by his neck. He had grayish blue hair and glasses. Sakura recognized him as Kabuto.

"What are you doing at my house, spy?" she asked coldly. Kabuto attempted to gulp, but her grip was too hard. He tried to pry her hands off as well, but she didn't seem inclined to comply with his wishes. Gaara walked up behind her and scraped his teeth over his mark. She instantly dropped the man and leaned back against him.

Kabuto quickly tried to save face. "I'm a reporter with Kagure's _Sentinel_ and I was wondering-" he never got to finish because he saw the woman's temper flare once more. The red head that had saved him before gave him a cold look, then an even colder smirk.

"We both know you're no reporter, scientist, so stop lying. What are you doing at our home?" he growled at the light haired man. Kabuto thought about trying the reporter bid once more, but knew it was useless. He had heard that the Hatori heir had psychic abilities.

"Okay…so I'm a scientist, big deal. I heard that a genuine psychic lived here and my curiosity got the better of me. My boss wants to prove psychics don't really exist, but I believe they do." the lie slid from his mouth easily. Sakura's temper became more volatile the longer she stood here.

Finally fed up, she grabbed Kabuto's forehead and pressed it back against her house. She let everything that she had picked up from the experiments at The Center flood into him, making his give a choked scream.

"Why don't you have a little taste of the torture you put those kids through when you bring them to Madara? I'm not stupid…I've escaped enough of your kind to know how to recognize them." she hissed and felt the burden on herself become much lighter. She hated going into The Center…there was also so much suffering and pain there.

Gaara saw the young man's eyes bulge in pain and knew he had to stop Sakura before she killed him. He knew she wouldn't be able to deal with that. "Mitsukai-chan…if you hold onto him like that much longer, you will kill him. I know you don't like to kill…that's why you have me. I kill, you save…do not upset our balance, koi." he purred in her ear and licked the lobe to get her attention. Sakura shivered and release Kabuto, only to turn her unadulterated lust on her mate.

She pinned Gaara against the side of the house and kissed him passionately. One other side effect of going to The Center was the amount of lust she absorbed from the scientists and captives alike. She slid her hands under his shirt and rubbed his smooth chest. She purred and nuzzled him, rubbing her body against his. The only thing that kept him from taking her then and there was the honking of a horn as some other teenagers drove by and saw them.

Gaara gave Kabuto a withering glare and held Sakura close to him. He flashed the two of them inside to complete whatever it was Sakura had to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai was watching over the young lady his 'mother' had brought in. The young man who'd called him 'ototo' earlier was sitting on the side of the futon on the other side of the room and staring at the young artist. Shino was keep a VERY close eye on this newcomer. The guy jumped when the red head appeared with the female leader. Sakura's eyes were vibrant silver and she was purring like a cat from what everyone could see.

It was only after Gaara growled in what everyone else would have considered an intimidating way that she stopped and went to the girl's body. Suddenly, everything went dark as metal shutters slid down each window and they could hear the slide of metal plates as the doors were sealed off.

Sai knew exactly what was going on and sat at the side of the bed. Everyone was sent to the futon so that they would be out of the way except for Sai and Gaara. Gaara was kneeling behind the young leader, whose hair looked an odd shade of black mixed with pink. What happened next, stunned them all.

Sakura stood and looked up, Gaara kneeling slightly behind her and Sai kneeling on the other side of the bed, holding the girl's hand. Sakura slowly started to transform, only this time it was into something none of them had ever seen. She had the same length hair, but it was a silvery, pale pink. Her eyes glowed sterling, no pupils, and she had two cat ears and whisker marks. Other than that, she looked completely human.

When she spoke, it was kind of scary for them. "I invoke the riteof blood sacrifice. I give of my own free will, so that this youth may retain her life, which was taken before it's time. Sages of Fate allow me this deed, as it is your territory that has been trespassed upon by those who have no rights there." she slit her wrist and dipped a finger in it. She drew a few signs on the girl's face and then leaned down to lightly kiss her lips.

Everyone immediately saw the color return to the face and the deep, gasping breath she took when Sakura, or whoever this was, drew away from her. Lydia's brown eyes opened and she was about to scream when Sakura placed two fingers on her forehead and erased her memory of the last few days.

Sakura returned to normal and slumped against Gaara, who kissed the back of her neck. Lydia just stared up at her. Sakura was covered in blood, but there were no cuts on her, being as the cuts had healed when she transformed. Lydia found it hard to speak. Sakura smiled and told her that they had found her slumped over in a car with a friend of hers who had passed away. What Lydia didn't know was that the friend had died while she was dead and in the cryo-tube.

Lydia cried for her dead friend and then Sakura had told her that it would be best if her and her mother went back to America. She told the young woman that Hetumi was being investigated for the murder of his twin sister when they were little and that both of them were in danger. When Sakura sent Sai and Shino to escort her home, she sighed and cuddled up to Gaara.

Her peace didn't last long as a pulse went through her body, as well as Gaara's, being as he was mated to her. Both jumped up like they'd been shocked and then abruptly disappeared. Shikamaru looked at everyone and just shrugged. They waited for Sai and Shino to get back then followed Sakura's chakra signature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro was kneeling in front of the girl he loved, who was incased in a ball of energy and he could hear her wails inside the sphere, but when he tried to touch her, it burned. Ray was in a state of shock…rumor around The Center was that the subject of Project Crystal, Karin, was a failed experiment, showing no signs of extraordinary talent or intelligence. Seems they had been wrong. Suddenly, a woman with bright pink hair appeared, along with a man with red hair.

With a cry of retribution, the pink haired girl put her hands on the bubble and dispersed it, catching the girl inside and holding her close as she cried. He blinked and the girl's hair was jet black. He shook his head, trying to make sure he hadn't been seeing things.

"Why is she crying!? Who made her cry!?" an angry hiss demanded. He winced when everyone pointed to him and her pupil less silver eyes turned on him with the promise of pain. But it was the red head with the emotionless look on his face that scared him far more.

"Lee…" the red head said, and a young man appeared out of no where. The youth who had just appeared grunted in acknowledgement. "Seems we are going to get to work together. Take Lacey, Ray and myself to your 'office' so that we may discuss the terms of his confession." Gaara walked away from the frightened agent and walked over to Sakura, who was rocking Karin in her lap.

"Mitsukai-chan, I am going to have a little…talk…with out friend over there. Take care of Karin and the others. I will return shortly, my love." he said this quietly and the four of them slipped out quietly. But right before they were out of earshot, Kankuro told them to stop by the bathroom and pick up the other one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked around the chamber that Lee had introduced as his 'office'. Lacey seemed to be more impressed than either Ray or Gaara. The red head snapped his attention to the mole and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Gaara looked at Lee, who stepped back and allowed Gaara room to work. Lacey merely sat on the edge of the 'desk' and watched.

Gaara stepped up to Ray and glared at the man. Ray looked down, unable to meet the red head's cold jade gaze. Ray jumped in panic when he saw sand coiling up his leg. His gaze snapped up, fear all over his face. Gaara gave him a maniacal smirk (the evil one like from the anime) and continued to allow his sand to creep upwards.

Gaara didn't speak…he didn't need to. He had spent years wrestling information out of his siblings by doings this same intimidation technique…it never failed. Ray's eyes took on a desperate glaze and he finally cracked as the sand covered his entire lower torso.

"ALRIGHT! Madara sent me and the other guy to poison the old crone. Something about wanting the Hatori heiress to come after him for revenge. He wants to capture the alien girl, Haruno and figures the best way is to kill her grandmother. We killed the two original guards a long time ago and have been sleeper agents ever since." Ray watched in horror as the sand continued its slow crawl upwards.

Gaara's eyes were still cold and unconvinced. Ray winced as he felt the sand squeeze him slightly. He knew that the red head wanted him to spill his guts…quite literally if need be. In the corner of the room, everyone heard a loud banging as the poison expert banged on the barreled chest of the puppet. Ray looked confused.

"You're poisonous buddy is in that puppet. I'm guessing that he isn't immune to his own fumes? Guess I'll have to get as much information from him as possible before he croaks." Lacey had an evil smirk on her face. One of a born killer, a born torturer. Ray gulped and didn't envy the man.

Lacey waited for the banging to stop then opened the hatch that she had been shown. She dragged the unconscious man out and to another room. Lee was about to follow when Lacey arched one red brow and gave a short laugh. "My tactics are a little…eccentric. It's best if you stay here. I'll come back to you with any information I get out of him." with that, she left, not looking back.

Lee turned back to Gaara, a frown on his face. "I wonder what she's going to do to him…what she said wasn't very…reassuring." Lee looked over to Gaara, who shrugged. Ray noticed that even though the red head's attention had been diverted, the sand had still been slowly crawling upwards. Lee looked at Ray with an arched brow.

Finally, Gaara spoke, and when he did it made Ray's blood turn to ice. "What is the best way for a woman to make a guy admit something Lee?" his eyes never left Ray. Those cold jade orbs burned through Ray like the hottest poker. Lee thought about it and an odd look came over his face.

"She's…she's going to seduce him into talking?" Lee was flabbergasted. Ray shook his head. He knew how Lacey worked when she was in this mode. Toru would have been lucky had she been that simple.

"No…that's not how Lacey works. She may look innocent, but I've worked with her on enough cases to know she's not that innocent, nor is she that sweet. She has a sadistic streak in her…a big one. She'll start out by making him think she's a nurse, or someone taking care of him. She's real good at making people think she is harmless. When Toru least expects it, she'll shove her vine probes into his ears and extract anything she wants to know…but that's after she's aroused him to the point of pain. With a body like hers, it won't take Toru long either. He always was weak." Ray looked away, embarrassed. He knew her technique from personal experience. He'd never had the vine probes, but he knew what she was capable of and avoided her. He had too many secrets to keep.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he motioned Lee outside the door. The scarred black haired man followed and they walked a little down from the room that had Ray in it, trapped in sand. "Lee…can you do genjutsus?" Gaara asked in an even tone. Lee shook his head negatively. Gaara sighed and looked away, disgust on his face. "It's obvious that idiot lusts for Lacey, but we don't have time to have her interrogate both of them. I can transform into Lacey, but I can't maintain my hold on my sand if I did. But I can make you into Lacey, but I need your cooperation to do it."

They suddenly heard a scream and a soft laugh. They knew Lacey had struck. Lee shivered and Gaara just raised one non brow. They looked at one another and nodded. Suddenly, Lee was the busty red head and 'she' was smiling at Gaara. "Let's get this over with. I don't much like being a woman." Lee said and adjusted 'her' shirt. Gaara gave an amused smirk, but hid it when Lee turned back to him to urge him forward.

Gaara came back into the room first. Ray looked a bit worried. His eyes snapped open when he saw Lacey walk in behind Gaara. Knowing what was coming and refusing to go through it, Ray spilt his guts. Everything he knew he told. He also told them about several sleepers in Hatori Corp and where to find the main lab where they kept Lotus. Lee and Gaara looked at one another and smiled. Everything went black for Ray after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toru opened his eyes. He had been trapped in that damn puppet so long his own poisonous fumes had knocked him unconscious. His eyes were bleary, but he could see someone bending over him. That someone was definitely female from what he could see with his blurry eyes.

"Are you alright?" came a soft voice. Toru rubbed at his eyes and looked at the woman standing over him once more. He looked around the room. It was white and had all kinds of medical equipment in it. He looked confused, making the little nurse giggle.

"Where…am I?" he asked, giving the small red headed nurse a hot once over. The little nurse blushed and giggled again.

"The hospital silly. Where else would someone go when they've been hurt?" Toru smirked at the nurse. She had no idea what he was capable of. Maybe he could have a little fun with her. Toru sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She giggled again and tried to push away, playing hard to get.

Toru chuckled and nuzzled her neck. He felt her giggle and squirm against him. He was becoming more and more aroused the longer he touched her. He lay back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. The little red headed nurse blushed furiously as he ground her against himself. She could feel he was hard.

She cooed at him, asking him if there was anything she could do for him. He smirked and looked down at himself between her thighs. "As a matter of fact…why don't you just slip out of that uniform and give me a good bounce? It's been a while since I've had a good lay." Toru saw her coy smile turn to a smirk of victory. He then noticed that everything was fading. It wasn't until she leaned over him, only inches from his face, that the illusion totally dropped and he saw the red head that Ray had called Lacey.

"As you wish…" She hissed. He suddenly felt something nudge his ears, then he felt a pain in his head he'd never experienced before. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would save him. After a while he was met by blissful darkness.

00000000000000000

**This is where the clean up of Hatori Corp starts. After the first part of CH 28, Sakura starts to clean house. She even lets Gaara and the others have some fun, especially Karin, who learns a few new tricks. Tehehe...that's just a little taste of what's to come. I am currently working on a special story that my sister asked I write, so I will be working on this one and that one, but all other stories are on hold until I get this one and the one for my sister written. Nekos, Kitsunes, Tanukis Oh My will resume as soon as one of the other fics is finished.**


	28. Encounter with an Angel

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I had to recover before they would give me back my memory stick so I could continue writing. Seems I was in a little worse shape than we originally thought. OH WELL, STORY TIME!! Sorry if this is a little scattered. I'm trying to make the chapters a little shorter that way they are easier to read and follow. Also, the mental encounter between Lotus and Sakura is a foreshadowing. The end is near my children...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Erm, I mean, yeah...enjoy my take on Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto!!

* * *

CH. 28: Encounter with an Angel

"Sir…what should we do about Kabuto? He hasn't returned yet." asked one of the white clad figures standing behind the man with black hair and eyes. Red flashed and the man in white knew that Kabuto's disappearance was no accident. The man bowed and walked away, the unspoken dismissal weighed heavily in the air.

Madara steadily watched his obsession training in anything and everything. She was intelligent and strong…and completely loyal to him…or so he thought. He saw the young woman look at him through the two way glass and he held his breath. She didn't smile or wave at him however, and he cursed his own effectiveness at removing her emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidu was confused, and that was one thing he didn't do well with. He looked at his 'captors' for an explanation, but all they did was shrug and follow after the wench that controlled his brother. He looked over at his younger brother and felt a pang of guilt. The youth could remember nothing about him or their past. He looked over at the dark headed artist who was sticking unusually close to the man with only his upper face showing and his glasses shining in the sunlight.

He saw the man with the sunglasses look over at him and had the sneaking suspicion the man was glaring at him. Then the man did something that surprised Raidu: he put himself between Sai and Raidu. A look of pure confusion crossed Raidu's face and he could sense that there was something going on between his little brother and the man.

Raidu blushed as he thought of several things that could be going on between them and the obvious one made him cringe slightly. Looking at the blush on Sai's face when the man was close to him and the happiness in the younger man's eyes, Raidu couldn't help but be happy for his brother in whatever he chose to pursue. With a sigh of resignation, he followed the others as they pursued their mistress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro noticed the feral gleam in his new boss' eyes and stilled immediately. When Gaara had told her he was going to 'talk' to the moles, Kankuro had wanted to go with him, but refused to leave Karin behind. He watched as the woman he loved continued to cry. Kankuro reached out and touched her and she instantly quieted a little. Sakura looked at him and then at her sister. She quietly handed her to the boy and stood back. Suddenly, everyone who had been sent to retrieve Lydia was standing there and staring at the people present.

"Okaa-san? Are you alright?" came the small voice of the young artist that everyone had come to know to have a different disposition around Sakura. Raidu just watched the youth slowly make his way over to the young woman. Raidu panicked when he saw the killing intent in the girl's gaze. He stepped forward to stop his younger brother when the young woman pinned Raidu with her gaze.

"You take one step closer to my family outsider and it will be your last mistake. My own people are deceiving me and trying to kill my family. All outsiders are now under surveillance until Panda-chan returns." Sakura's voice held iron and no one dared to argue. Even the children seemed antsy. Shino noticed the children's discomfort and walked to Sai.

Shino could feel his mistress' eyes on him as he walked to Sai and put his hand on the youth's shoulder. Shino then looked at his boss, who had become much like a sister lately, and spoke on behalf of their 'family'. "Haruno-sama…might I suggest that we take the children somewhere they wont have to be witness to this? It can not be good for your grandmother's health to be here like this. Perhaps it would be best to allow Sai and the children somewhere to rest and to check on your grandmother yourself to ensure she is fine. I will disperse units throughout the house to ensure its perimeter." Sakura continued to stare at the two, but it was Sai who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Hai, Okaa-san…I agree with Shino-kun." Sakura's eyes turned to the young painter and Raidu saw the blush appear and the smile get even bigger. "Hai…I will Okaa-san. Shino-kun will help me look after them. Raidu-san will come with us so that I can keep an eye on him myself." Raidu saw the woman look at him out of the corner of her eye, then saw Sai's face turn to the emotionless mask. "Hai, I will. If he proves himself to be untrustworthy…I will kill him myself." Raidu blinked in astonishment. Something was going on between the woman and his little brother.

It was Shino that walked over to Raidu and motioned him to precede them. Raidu looked at his brother to see the dark haired artist gathering the children that were present and smiling at them and telling them they were going somewhere to rest. Both small girls looked frightened, while the older of the boys stood by the one with russet colored hair and the smaller of the two boys stood by a girl with orange hair. He saw the girl with russet colored hair attach to the taller boy and the youth blushed. The smaller boy pulled the orange haired girl to him and comforted her.

Raidu felt Shino push on his back but Raidu didn't move until his brother was closer to him. Raidu growled at Shino when the man tried to move between him and his brother. "Look hoody, I don't know what your connection is to my ototo, but you need to stop trying to get between me and him. I gave up everything to protect him and The Center stabbed me in the back and took him anyways. I'm just as eager as anyone to see that hell hole burned and the man who started it hung out by his balls. I gave up my freedom for my ototo already, I'll give my life for him if I have to." This seemed to satisfy Shino as he no longer tried to put himself between the brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji knew that this was really bad. Sakura had resorted to communicating with them via their minds and she only did that when she didn't trust anyone around her. Neji looked over at Tenten, who was with the other girls that had been recently added to their team. He looked over at Shikamaru, who had a similar expression as himself. Neither of them knew what was going on anymore.

Neji was slightly intimidated that the children of his boss's sister had such…unique…abilities. Neji shook his head to clear it and then looked back over at Sakura, who was kneeling in front of her grandmother, inspecting the older woman. Neji again looked at Tenten to see her sneaking glances at him. He noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were practicing a similar ritual, as well as Kiba and Ino, who were cuddled up together on a couch. Akamaru was lying at their feet with Ichimanako and Hime curled up against him, sleeping.

Neji noticed that Sakura's eyes were still the vibrant sterling color and decided to leave her be. He was about to lean against the wall when he saw three people flash into the room. It was Gaara, Lacey and Lee, who had a large hand print on the side of his face. Neji looked to see Lacey fuming and glaring daggers at Lee every once in a while. Lee cringed when she did this. Gaara just looked at them stoically, then made his way over to Sakura.

Neji could see the immediate difference in the young woman he worked for. She instantly calmed and smiled up at the red head from her position on the floor. Her eyes were the serene emerald he'd known for years and she was talking lightly to her grandmother instead of telepathically now. Gaara leaned down slightly and brushed his lips to hers, whispering to her as he did. Neji saw her smile falter and she stood quickly. She walked over to Kiba and whispered to the Inuzuka and the blonde that had taken up residence on his lap.

Kiba nodded and then Sakura and Gaara disappeared. Neji was curious, but he would never ask what was going on. He had way too much pride to do something like that. Instead, he walked over to where Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Karin, Hinata, and Naruto were at and listened to their conversation.

"I still think that Sasuke-teme has something to do with all this. I mean, his dad is the head of some top secret lab and he has no clue about it? I don't buy into that." Naruto said earning himself several surprised glances. He had never shown much intelligent insight before.

"But Naruto…everyone knows that Uchiha Madara was declared dead years ago and that Sasuke has been living with his grandparents ever since. It's entirely possible that Sasuke has no idea his father is even alive." Temari pointed this out and it was obvious that the blonde hadn't remembered that fact. He scratched the back of his head and then admitted defeat.

"As much sense as that makes Temari-chan, I can't believe that Sasuke knows nothing about the center…not with that kekkei genkai of his. I'm positive that he has his hands in it somehow." Tenten seemed to agree with Naruto to a certain point. Neji got fed up of it all and put in his opinion.

"If I had lost my older brother and twin brother to some crazy scientist that was trying to mutate the perfect heir, I don't think I'd have much to do with the people responsible. It's entirely possible that he is just that stupid and has no idea what he is involved in or that he has any involvement whatsoever. It's obvious Madara cares nothing for the boy or he would never have faked his own death. I have a feeling that the Uchiha's delinquent behavior stems from his inability to deal with his losses." everyone just looked at him for a moment then started nodding in agreement.

"He was always alone in grade school…he never had anything to do with anyone until Naruto-kun became his friend. After that, everyone started befriending him. By the time we hit high school, he was so full of himself he thought he was better than us. He stopped talking to us and even started making fun of us. Then he hurt Naruto-kun…" Hinata could see the pain in her boyfriend's face and stopped. Neji could tell that the offense still hurt the young man and no one pressed for details.

"I think it best if we retire for the night. That way, when it's our turn to keep watch, we will be rested. Shino is in charge of watch duty, so we need to talk to him before we turn in. I'll go see who has first watch tonight." Shikamaru looked at Temari out of the corner of his eye and she did the same, looking at him. She got up and helped Kankuro with Karin. The girl was still very pale and sick looking. She had stopped vomiting, but they were still worried.

Neji waited until everyone had gone past and grabbed Tenten's hand. She turned and looked at him, a blush on her face as she looked at their joined hands. She looked back up into his face and he looked her in the eyes before giving the other guards a pointed look. When he faced her once more, there was something unfamiliar in his eyes. "You'll be sharing a room with me. That is not an option." Tenten gave him a scowl and then looked over at the Hatori agents. They were eying her hungrily and she stepped closer to Neji, who smirked slightly.

"Just so you know…I'm not doing this because you told me to…it's because those guys are creepy." She hissed stepping away from him and tugged her hand free as she stalked down the hall after her companions. Neji smirked again and made his way down the hall after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was almost to the room he sensed Shino in when he felt a hand tug on him. He looked back to see a concerned looking Temari. He looked at his blonde lover and cocked his head to the side in a silent question.

"I'm worried about Kankuro. He's been really quiet since Karin got so sick. And what was with Gaara and Sakura!? He came in and then they just disappeared!" He could hear the tears in her voice and he cupped her cheek in one hand.

"Your brothers will be fine. Karin is just in shock, she will recover quickly with Kankuro around. As for Gaara and Sakura, they are jinchuriki…their bond is much different than anything you or I can comprehend. Try not to dwell on it love." He hugged her to him just as Shino stepped out with Sai and Raidu. Raidu whistled, only to have Sai bonk him on the head. Shino just looked on with the typical blank face. Shikamaru arched a brow and Temari blushed lightly.

"Shino…we came to ask you about the watches. Who do you want to patrol and in what order? We need to set this up so that the ones not patrolling can sleep until their shift comes up." Shikamaru made no attempt to let her go, so Temari resigned herself to being held by him. She could see Raidu giving her an appreciative once over and she scowled at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at bright eyes? Do I have 'undress me with your eyes' tattooed on my fucking forehead?" She hissed at the youth. He was taken back by her crude manner and reassessed her quickly.

"I THOUGHT I was looking at a lady, but it seems I'm just looking at another female that don't like voyeurs. As for a tattoo, I don't see any, so I guess not. And I wasn't undressing you with my eyes, I was wondering how it is that a pretty girl got stuck in a group like this." Raidu smirked at Shikamaru's scowl and he just shrugged at the other male.

Temari relaxed and looked up at Shikamaru, who arched a brow at her, making her chuckle. "I CHOSE to be with them. They're my friends and this one is especially friendly to me." She teased the brunette, running her hands up his chest seductively. Raidu blushed lightly and looked over at Sai, who was blushing as well. Raidu reached over and covered his younger brother's eyes, making Shino snort lightly in laughter.

"A little late for that, ne kochou?" Shino nudged the dark haired artist, who squeaked and blushed even more while trying to remove the older boy's hands from his eyes.

"What do you mean 'a little late for that'? Why did you call him that?" Raidu bristled and stepped between the other boy and his little brother. Sai growled and stepped to Shino's side, crowding close to the tall bug user.

"He's talking about the fact that I've already seen two people having a carnal relationship. And he calls me that because we are together." Sai smiled and looked up at the blushing older boy. Raidu blushed as well, having figured that was what it meant. He looked at Sai and found the younger boy was truly happy with the hooded guy named Shino.

"Well…if that's the case, then all I ask is that you take care of him, make him happy, and if you hurt him I will personally kick your ass." With that said, Raidu walked off down the hall to find a room to sleep in. Sai looked shocked, as did the others in the hall with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was nervous having all those strange men around Ino. She seemed a little tense as well when they looked her over with all too readable expressions. Akamaru growled lowly once and it sent most of the men scattering. The two cats with the large white dog never lifted their heads. Kiba cuddled her closer to him on the couch and remembered what Sakura had told him.

He rolled her words over in his mind, trying to make sense of them. She had told him to make sure that the men outside of the SHINOBI squads were sent to patrol the property lines while only SHINOBI stayed in the house. He wondered what was going through Sakura's mind that she would say that. Nonetheless, he had a job to do. He sat Ino on the couch and had Akamaru and the two cats jump up to sit with her and keep her company…and to ward off anyone who would think of talking to her.

Kiba walked over to the men eying Ino and growled, getting their attention. "Hatori-sama has instructed me to assign patrol duty to the lot of you. I want all of you to patrol the property lines and make sure nothing gets onto the property. If anything makes it past you, you will answer to Hatori-sama and she will be immensely angry. Dismissed!" Kiba watched as they all retreated out of the room and he watched them through the window as they dispersed out the front door to the property lines.

Kiba then walked over to the couch where Ino was and pushed the large white dog off so he could sit down and the cats followed the dog once more. Ino allowed him to pull her into his lap and she yelped when he nipped her shoulder teasingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was lying on the bed facing the bathroom door and listening to the running water. She knew that Naruto was just as tired as she was, but she couldn't find the energy to shower just yet. She turned onto her other side, away from the door and sighed. She heard the water stop and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto come out in only a towel, a look of irritation on his face.

"I can't believe I forgot to bring extra clothes!" the blonde exclaimed, making her giggle. She got up and went to the duffle she had brought with her. She pulled out a clean pair of his black boxers and the orange pants he usually slept in.

"I packed for both of us Naruto-kun." she smiled at his happy look as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He swung her around and then hugged her to him tightly.

"Hina-chan…I don't know what I'd do without you!" the young blonde exclaimed and gave her gentle yet enthusiastic kiss. She moaned lightly as he backed her up towards the bed. He felt her stiffen as her knees hit the edge of the bed. He backed off and let her hand him the clothes and escape into the bathroom to take a shower. He watched her until she closed the door and looked sadly down at the floor wishing, as he had many times before, that he could erase what Sasuke had done to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emotionless eyes watched a young couple walk around the park, hand in hand. The owner of said eyes hid her emotions beneath layers of psychosis and a wall so thick that nothing would break it. She watched the heavy set man as he turned and looked down at the young woman. She noticed the woman smile and turn a little red.

A medium height black haired woman with cold eyes walked out from under the bridge towards the couple. She knew that this particular couple wasn't supposed to be here, they were supposed to be back at the mansion with the other agents, but the man had wanted to get away. It would be his downfall.

"Lotus…you know what to do." said a small voice in her ear that she knew as Madara. She shivered slightly in revulsion as she thought of him and the way he looked at her. She wasn't stupid; she knew he had ulterior plans for her. Thankfully her designer had withheld one tiny detail from Madara. Lotus was incapable of producing human life. Unlike project crystal's subject, Karin, she was not designed to produce life, only to take it.

Lotus turned her gaze to the couple and walked a little faster. She had to make this look real and then alert the right person of what had happened. She decided to use the one talent she had hidden from Madara: telepathy.

_'Can you hear me, SHINOBI? Do not react, you are being watched.'_ Lotus sensed the man's apprehension and then his hesitant acceptance. He continued to smile, but he kept his female companion very close to him.

_'Who are you and how is it you are in my head? Sakura-sama has made our minds tamper-proof.'_ Lotus nodded mentally, acknowledging she could sense this. The man looked around covertly and spotted her. She shifted her eyes in the direction Madara was and urged Choji in the opposite direction.

_'I am the darker side of your mistress. I was cloned after her, but we are not the same. I am a construct, incapable of even the simplest human actions. But unlike most constructs, I was gifted with a soul. One of the souls from the dreamstone necklace Haruno possesses is inside me.'_ She slowed her pace so that it would not seem like she was pursuing the couple. She could sense Madara's agitation that she was getting too far from him.

_'I must be quick. I do not wish to harm you or your woman, but I have to incapacitate you in order to achieve my goals. I have a link with your Haruno, but I can not initiate the connection. I want you to covertly call your mistress as I pursue you and tell her what is going on. Tell her that she has an ally at the heart of the center. Now is the time to call, while I have Madara distracted. He will not let me far from his sight.'_ with her inhuman sight she saw the man take out his cell phone and call someone. Lotus felt the instant wave of apprehension and the anger that vibrated through the air

_'I called her mate. He will bring her to us. What is it you need us to do? I have told Michi what is going on. My name is Choji, by the way. Who are you?'_ Lotus was tempted to smile at the bravery and protectiveness this man exuded. She knew he would fight to defend his woman.

_'I am called Lotus. I need you to fight like your life depends on it. I can not afford Madara to think I am not giving it my all. I will have to use force on you, and it will not be comfortable for you. I will put your woman to sleep first, so that she will not get hurt. How long until your mistress arrives? I do not want Madara getting near you if at all possible.'_ she knew that she was acting strange, but ever since Kabuto gave her the crystal fragment, she could feel emotions, but could hide them expertly.

_'I will trust you Lotus, but know this…if you hurt Michi…I will kill you.'_ Lotus gave an imperceptible nod and took off with lightening speed at her 'targets'. Michi let out an ear piercing scream as Lotus slammed her body into Choji. Having been expecting this, the large red head had braced himself, so that the smaller black haired woman almost bounced off him. Lotus twirled her body around the large man with inhuman speed and with a few quick jabs, lowered Michi to the pavement and faced off with the larger man.

A sudden burst of anger hit Lotus and she knew that Sakura was close. She felt a tug at her own soul when she felt the girl close. It was the telepathic war cry that finally announced Sakura's imminent arrival. _'What the fuck is going on!?'_ Lotus withdrew slightly as she felt Sakura nearing.

Choji looked up into the air, only to crash to his knees when Lotus caught him off guard. As everything went black for him, he saw one single tear fall down Lotus's face and the words _'Forgive me, it is for your own safety…'_ before he lost consciousness. A roar resounded as Choji's unconscious body fell to the pavement beside Michi.

"Lotus, get out of there. You are no match for her, not yet." Madara practically screamed in her ear. She started to drift backwards, slowly, as a gust of wind sent all the leaves scattering. Lotus looked into angry silver eyes with her emotionless ones.

_'Your people are safe Haruno. Do not worry; I will not let you destroy hell alone. I will take it down with me when I go, but for now, it has its uses. For now, remember…this angel seeks her wings…'_ the leaves swirled violently around the two and when Sakura looked back up, the woman was gone and Choji was propped up against a rock, Michi curled up beside him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheela was ringing her hands raw. She hadn't seen her brother since Michi had checked on the old woman and had said she needed fresh air. She was in a room with Eto, Moegi and Konohamaru and she was worried sick about her brother. She heard someone clear their throat and saw Eto staring at her. She looked down to see her senbons had made ribbons of her hands and she hadn't felt a thing.

"Chee…if you're that worried about him, just call him. I'm sure he's fine. He would never take a chance with my sister's safety, we both know that." Eto said softly and started wrapping her hands with the bath clothes that he'd found on the bathroom sink.

"I know Eto, but I have a bad feeling…something's happened…and I'm scared." she said in a small voice as he tied the end of the make shift bandage and he held her hands in his, looking her in the eyes.

"Cheela, your brother is a tough guy. At the worst he'd fall asleep of boredom. Just relax and try to get some rest, okay?" he said and led her over to one of the two twin sized beds. Moegi was fast asleep on one, while Konohamaru stroke her carrot colored braids. Eto arched a brow at the younger boy, but Konohamaru ignored him.

"Eto…um…would you…stay with me, until I fall asleep? I have a hard time sleeping unless you, Choji-niisan, or Lacey-neesan are close by…" she asked shyly, a small blush on her face as she looked at the floor. Eto blushed but nodded quietly and climbed onto the bed. He lay on his side and she crawled in after him, putting her head on his shoulder and clinging to him. After a while, both of them were asleep, along with Konohamaru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I dont think I used any new Japanese, but if I did, let me know and I will fill you in on it!! SAYONARA!!!


	29. Surprise After Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while...I got the flu and couldn't do nothing but sleep and puke. Anyways, this is the next chapter. I'll also be updating NKT OH MY soon as well. As usual, I own nothing but my own imagination and the few characters that I made specifically for this story. ENJOY!! BTW...BIG LEMON SCEEN TOWARDS BOTTOM!!  
**

CH. 29: Surprise After Surprise

Gaara knew that what he was about to tell Sakura would make her very angry, but he had no choice. He had purposefully brought her to a clearing, miles from civilization, just in case she lost it. He looked into her emerald eyes and sighed heavily. He really hated constantly being the one to upset her.

"Mitsukai-chan…Ray spilled his guts while we interrogated him. He told us the names of every mole The Center has planted in Hatori Corp. since your grandfather started the company. He told us of another secret project, much like Karin, involving a carbon copy of you. Her name is…" he never got to finish because his cell phone rang. He looked at the number to see Choji. He knew that none of the agents called him unless it was an emergency.

"Hold on mitsukai-chan. It's Choji." He walked over to a large rock and leaned against it. His expression turned to stone as he hung up and he looked at her. "Madara is making his move against us. He is after Choji and Michi. Choji said that Madara has created a weapon and he is using that weapon against them right now."

For the first time since Gaara had known her, there was terror in her face. She closed her eyes and tracked Choji's brain pattern and chakra. When she found him, she disappeared, Gaara in her wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji woke with a sore neck and a stiff back. He could feel a warmth curled against him and instantly knew it was Michi. They were safe from Madara. Lotus had fulfilled her promise to protect them. He felt Michi stir and pulled her tight against him. He finally opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Sakura standing before him.

"Sakura-sama…before you get angry, just know that the poison fumes trailing through the house affected Michi and we came here to be rid of them." Choji's voice was rough and he groaned as he attempted to sit up. Sakura was livid, he could tell by the way her aura lashed out at the thing around her.

Someone cleared their throat and both Choji and Sakura looked back to see Gaara holding something up. Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at the red headed jinchuriki. She looked at the small disk that Gaara had in his hand, then back at where the mysterious woman had disappeared. She remembered what the woman had said.

**Flashback**

_'Your people are safe Haruno. Do not worry; I will not let you destroy hell alone. I will take it down with me when I go, but for now, it has its uses. For now, remember…this angel seeks her wings…'_ The woman had looked straight at Sakura and there was one single tear on her face. There was a pleading in those otherwise emotionless eyes. Sakura had hesitated and the woman had gotten away.

**End Flashback**

"Choji…who was that woman?" Sakura asked much more calm now that she remembered the woman had not really hurt Choji or Michi, though it was obvious she could have.

Choji rubbed his head and told her everything that the woman had told him. He watched the look on his boss' face as she listened. When he was finished, she helped him up and he picked Michi up.

"One last thing Choji…did she tell you her name?" Choji turned to see his boss' 'mate' as Naruto had dubbed him. He nodded affirmatively and looked him right in the eyes, so that he would know he was telling the truth.

"She said she was called Lotus." he said then looked at Sakura again. "She also wanted me to tell you that you have an ally at the heart of The Center. What I picked up from her that she didn't tell me is that she has had it much worse than anyone else in the center. She told me she was a construct, but that she had a soul. A man named Kabuto put a single shard of your dreamstone into her hands and she acquired the soul that was trapped inside." Sakura looked like she was about to faint.

"This…is…not…good…" Sakura looked about to hyperventilate. Gaara's eyes bulged as she leaned against the stone Choji had previously been propped against. He flashed to her and held her tightly in his arms. Sakura had little paths of tears on her face.

"Mitsukai-chan…what is wrong?" he urged quietly. The look on her face begged him not to ask that, but he wanted to know what had upset her so. He took charge immediately and looked at Choji.

"Return to the country manor. We will all be staying there to ensure Sakura and Karin's safety. I want you to tell everyone there that under NO circumstance are they to leave until Sakura and I return. Understand?" Choji bowed in acceptance and disappeared, heading back to the manor. With a look at his surroundings, Gaara disappeared as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai felt the sadness in his adopted mother, but he also felt her need to be alone. She needed time to think. Sai whimpered and laid on the bed in the room he was sharing with Shino. The older boy was in the hall talking to the rest of the operatives about who would be taking guard duty first and who could go and rest until their turn.

Sai heard a creak and looked at his window to see the young man who claimed to be his brother. Sai gave the man a glare and moved into a fighting stance. The man raised his hands in surrender and walked closer to the dark haired artist.

"I felt your distress ototo. What has you so upset? I swear I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else. Growing up, we were the only thing each other had…I wish you could remember that. Mother would hate me for this…I promised to take care of you and instead I left you vulnerable." the man looked at his feet. Sai could tell that he really was in some sort of pain.

"Okaa-san is in pain. Something has hurt her, but she does not want anyone to come to her. She does not like for others to hurt. She takes their pain into herself and suffers while others are free to feel nothing. They keep the memory in their head but they don't have to hurt when they think about it. They learn the lesson while she suffers their pain." there was sadness in the boy's voice and it made the older boy's heart clench.

"I can't say that I know what you are talking about, or that I know what she's going through. But I do know that when I found out The Center had taken you even though they promised to leave you alone if I went with them, I felt such hurt and betrayal that my kekkei genkai activated itself unconsciously. She took that pain away…and she gave you back to me. She drew you there and seeing you again made me falter." the man had a small smile on his face. It was more of a smirk and it triggered flashback memories that made Sai gasp.

"You…weren't lying…" Sai walked over to the older man and looked straight into his eyes. Sai's own eyes widened and he took a step back. "You really ARE my brother…but…how come the memories are just now returning!?" Sai grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Raidu could feel the pain that the memories triggered. Panicked, Raidu did the first thing he could think of.

"HOODY!!! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SAI!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Sai cringed and curled up into a ball on the floor. Tears were leaking out of his eyes like a broken water faucet. Quickly, so as to prevent more pain, Raidu started to sing lightly. It was the song their mother used to sing to them as children. Instead of helping however, it made it worse, as it too triggered memories.

Instantaneously, Shino burst into the room and ran to Sai's side. He glared at Raidu, who looked so panicked that Shino knew this was not an intentional malicious act. For the first time since Shino had met the lightening user, the man looked like a lost boy. "Hoody…help him! I tried to calm him down, but it seems that anything that triggers memories makes the pain worse." there was hysteria in the man's voice. Shino looked down at his young lover and then looked back up at the older boy.

"I need you to leave. I know you don't want to as long as he is in pain, but I need to perform a special jutsu to see what is wrong with him. You can not be here when I do it." Raidu hesitated a moment, but ran full throttle out the door when Sai screamed in pain once more. He remembered the young girl that had been carrying the senbons. She must know something about anatomy if she carried them.

Raidu raced through the house and searched for the girl. He finally burst into a room where he saw four small bodies in two separate beds. He saw the russet hair of the senbon girl and hit his knees by her bed, effectively waking her up.

"I know that you don't know me very well and this may be pushing it, but I beg you to help Sai. For some reason he is in a lot of pain and I think memories of me and our family triggered the pain. PLEASE…help my little brother." Raidu bowed until his head hit the floor. The girl was sitting up in bed staring at him. She looked at the boy that had been curled around her and Raidu saw the resolve in her eyes.

"Take me to him. I can't promise I can help, but I will try. Sai-kun is very important to Sakura-obasan, so I will try my best to help him." The girl allowed Raidu to grab her hand and haul her to the room where Sai and Shino were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino stroked his young lover's hair softly and murmured something below his breath. Immediately the room was filled with thousands of little bugs. Shino found the one he was looking for and picked it up out of the thousands that had amassed. He put the bug on Sai's neck, right at the base of the skull. Sai's screams stopped immediately, but Shino could tell that the pain was merely dulled. He would have to find Sakura soon if Sai was to survive this night.

Shino jumped a bit when the door slammed open. The bugs had already dispersed, so he didn't worry that someone had come in abruptly. Shino looked up to see Choji's little sister in the arms of Sai's brother, Raidu. Trailing along behind the duo were the three other children in their care. Moegi and Konohamaru exchanged a look that suggested they had wisdom beyond their years. Eto, however, looked more pissed off than worried.

"You can put her down now." the boy stated evenly. Shino thought he heard the faint murmur of 'pedophile' and had to contain his laughter at the young boy. Not that he could blame Eto for being protective.

Raidu deposited the young girl beside Sai, and Shino watched her as she put her hands on him and they started glowing green. She moved her hands from his chest to his head. She clucked her tongue several times at minor intervals, but openly gasped when she reached his head.

"HOW could doctors miss THAT!?" she exclaimed and immediately took out her medical kit and senbons. She turned and looked at Moegi and Konohamaru. "Moegi, I'm going to need you to keep his spirit with us. The electrical current flowing through his brain right now is enough to kill ordinary people." the young girl looked at Shino and smiled at him.

"It was a stroke of genius on your part to use your little nerve bug at the base of his skull. However, I will need you to remove it so that Raidu-san can divert the electricity from Sai-kun. We have to move closer to the window so that the bolts can be channeled outside." Without any further words, Cheela picked Sai up and carefully took him to the bed that was closest to the window.

"Cheela…you said that the doctors missed something. What exactly is it?" Shino asked, his voice minutely worried. He looked back at Raidu, who was pacing as he waited for his assistance to be needed. Cheela looked at Raidu, then at Shino.

"Shino-kun…there is an electrical device implanted on the part of his brain that controls memory. The slightest activity would send minute amounts of electrical currents through him. The memories that Raidu-san triggered have overloaded the device and it is now on self destruct. It is how The Center controls it's operatives. I had one put in my head when they captured me. Raidu-san most likely has a similar device only using electricity on him is useless. His is probably on another part of his brain, as his memories are still intact. I will see AFTER I help Sai-kun. It would be best if you, Eto, and Konohamaru left while I do this. The less people I have in the room, the easier it is to concentrate. I am not Sakura-obasan, but I will try to help him until you can find her." Shino nodded and left the room with the two unneeded boys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moegi had never seen anything like it before. She had had to put her hands INSIDE Sai's body to control the boy's spirit. Her spiritual hands rested in his shoulder on either side of his head. His spirit huddled to her and tried to ignore the pain.

Moegi looked at the russet haired young girl and wondered what she was going to do. She looked at Raidu, who in turn looked at Cheela. "Can you remove this thing yourself?" he asked the girl softly, not wanting to startle her.

"In all honesty…no. But I do know that if we stand around doing nothing, he will die within the hour. I have enough medical training through Sakura-obasan to know that." Cheela gave both her companions a stern look and then looked lovingly down at Sai's motionless body.

"Don't worry Sai-kun. I will help make the pain go away. Just stay with us. Think about the people you love and about Sakura-obasan. Raidu is going to divert the electrical flow so that it wont damage you anymore and so that the pain will lessen." Cheela cooed to him and stroked the hair from his face.

Cheela looked at Raidu and nodded, letting the man know that his assistance was now needed. "When I find the device, I'm going to need you to channel the current out. That is all I can do until Sakura-obasan gets here." Raidu nodded and waited for her to give the go ahead sign.

Raidu was daydreaming when he heard Cheela hiss at him to get over there. He ran to her side and did as she told him. He drew the current from the stamp sized device and sent it streaming out into the clouds. He knew that he could do this for hours, as long as it took to help his ototo.

Commotion outside made the three look at one another and had Cheela walking to the door. Cheela was wiping her hands clean when several SHINOBI pushed into the room, much to the chagrin of Eto, Konohamaru and Shino.

Thousands of questions flew at the same time. Moegi carefully shifted to make Sai's spirit more comfortable. Cheela rolled her eyes and looked at Shino, who nodded and went to Sai's side.

Cheela glared at everyone and pointed out the door. Everyone was taken back by her authoritative manner and did as she silently instructed. When she had them out in the hall, she growled at them. "Sai's life is in danger and you guys didn't listen to the people outside the doors!? I can't take the thing out, but I can keep him stable enough until Sakura-obasan gets back." she hissed and glared at all of them as a group. Under his breath, Eto mumbled what sounded like an 'I told you so'. A few people shot him dirty looks, but most looked apologetic.

Cheela, however, looked somewhat mollified. "I don't know if Sai will get better with what I did, but I do know that this thing causes him immense pain. So quiet yourselves and go back to your rooms until Sakura-obasan is here."

Everyone looked solemn, but it was Temari that spoke up. "How come you are the one that is keeping him stable?" Everyone looked curious at this. Cheela sighed and looked back at Raidu.

"Raidu-san overheard Sakura-obasan say that when it came to medical technology, I was a lot like her. He begged me to help save Sai-kun because she has been training me as her predecessor. I will take over her spot as medical tech when she feels I am ready. For now, I am just what you would call an apprentice. In all reality, I should not have done what I did. But Sai's life was on the line and no one else here knew anything that could help him." Cheela took in the shocked looks on their faces, then looked at Eto pleadingly.

"We should all hold down the fort until Obasan comes back. Stick with your patrol patterns except for the ones needed with Sai." Konohamaru took charge, much to the older boys' horror, and drove them all back to their appropriate duties.

Eto looked at Cheela and smiled warmly. "You did good houseki. Let's go and keep an eye on your patient till Sakura-obasan gets back." Eto put his hand on Cheela's shoulder and smiled at her again. Cheela blushed and smiled back at the older boy and allowed him to usher her back in. Konohamaru in and sat beside Moegi, who leaned slightly on the taller boy as they sat and waited for their jinchuriki savior.

----------------------------**LIMEY/LEMON**---From here to end------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Madara had been able to give a construct a soul. And not just any soul, but the soul of someone from Sakura's world. She was shaking in the arms of her mate and he was growling menacingly. Sakura had no idea where they were, but she hoped that it was far from civilization because if she had a break down, things would most definitely get destroyed.

Sakura felt Gaara's primal need to protect her and it temporarily distracted her. She nuzzled his shoulder and looked up at him with sad eyes. She gasped when she saw glowing golden eyes with diamond shaped black pupils. Sakura was worried that Shukaku had taken over her beloved Panda-chan, but when he spoke, she knew it was still her sand shaping lover.

"Mitsukai-chan…what has upset you so? I swear to you I will destroy anything that hurts you like this." he growled and nuzzled his mark on her neck. She purred at him and cuddled into his strong embrace. She knew she would have to tell him the dreamstone's original purpose, but she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Panda-chan…where are we?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. He started stroking her head and a rumbling came from his chest.

"We are in the desert, koi. Deep in the deserts of my homeland…I brought you here to protect you. Also, I have other reasons for it." he said the latter much more quietly than the rest. Sakura looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that put her instincts on full alert.

"Gaara…what is going on? What are we doing here?" she asked warily. She searched her mind for Saiki, but the neko was strangely silent. Gaara felt her pushing at his chest and held her tighter to himself.

"Saiki does not speak to you, does she?" he asked in a velvety purr that made chills run up Sakura's back. She felt something tugging at her and couldn't explain what was going on.

"How did you know that Saiki was quiet?" Sakura asked a bit breathlessly. She looked around her and saw glyphs everywhere. She knew they were far from their friends and there was no where she could go, so she was stuck with him and whatever he had planned.

"Because Shukaku has gotten quieter and quieter as the week passed." he told her as he traced her arms and shoulders with his lips. She moaned as quietly as she could, not wanting him to know how much she was enjoying this. "Kami-sama you smell like blood and sex…I could eat you alive." he whispered to her as he snaked his hands into her hair. Gaara loosened her braid and splayed her hair around her shoulders.

"Gaara…" Sakura moaned. She had tried her best not to, but there was an all consuming heat in her blood and she couldn't understand what was going on. Gaara licked her from her sternum to just under her chin, making her arch against him. He made the purr-like noise again and nuzzled his mark once more.

Like a flash of lightening, Gaara sank his teeth into her shoulder like he had the day he'd claimed her in front of Sasuke. She arched her back and let out a small scream, her nails digging into his shoulders. She could feel the blood roll down her shoulder and then further down her back. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't understand why her clothes hadn't stopped the blood from rolling down to her hip.

Sakura also felt a small bead of blood run down her front and over her highly sensitized breast. She felt it trickle down to her stomach and it was then she realized she felt a breeze where there shouldn't be one had she been clothed. Still, her brain was fogged with pleasure and the extreme need to return the mark.

Sakura felt Gaara's jaws clench on her shoulder as she sniffed a high spot on his shoulder, very close to his neck, and right above his collar bone. Her initial shock having worn off, she licked the spot she had sniffed, making Gaara's muscles tense up. She smirked, then bit deeply into the spot that she had chosen to leave her mating mark. She heard him hiss around her flesh and even felt his jaws tighten. She moaned at the extra pleasure and ran her hands down his back…his NAKED back.

Surprise caused Sakura to release his shoulder and stare at him. Her gleaming silver eyes glowed, lighting up their surroundings just a bit. She saw that the glyphs were of jinchurikis mating. Some were fornicating with random humans, some were on display masturbating. There were jinchuriki males with jinchuriki females; jinchuriki males with multiple human females; jinchuriki females with multiple human males; even jinchuriki males with human males and jinchuriki females with human females. Sakura wondered where they were, but then all thought fled her when Gaara ran his hands up her sides and caressed her hips.

Sakura felt her shoulder throbbing where Gaara's teeth were still sunk into her flesh. She felt the uncontrollable urge to bite him, her blood boiling to unmentionable heights. She growled viciously and bit him hard and deep. Instead of retaliating, the red head moaned around her burning flesh and pulled her more tightly against him. She growled and started raking her nails down his back, making him shiver.

She felt an almost unbearable heat spark where her flesh met Gaara's lips and vice versa. Only then did the two let go of the shoulder they were clenched onto. Gaara had a look of unquenchable lust in his eyes and Sakura looked dazed, but completely willing.

Gaara pounced on her, pinning her to the ground beneath them. His eyes were glowing more brightly now and Sakura knew that there was nothing that could prevent them from mating now. Her mind was in a frenzy from her instincts taking over.

As quickly as he had pinned her beneath him, she flipped him onto his back, growling. Gaara smirked, knowing she would fight him with her instincts running amuck. His eyes laughed with the thrill of challenge.

And so their fight for dominance began. They wrestled, trying to pin the other down to where they couldn't move. The more aroused Gaara became, the stronger he became and the more capable of pinning her. Sakura fought against him, as her instincts demanded.

Somewhere in the back of her brain she was sure had this been a human male, she would not have fought. But as this one was of her own kind, a jinchuriki like herself, and she felt the need to ensure he was capable of taking care of her.

Having had enough of this hit and miss mating dance, Gaara finally used his advantage of strength and pinned her. As strong as she was, she was incapable of throwing him off. Smirking again, Gaara used his fangs to pin her to the ground.

She hissed and bucked, but in the end, he was the victor. He had her pinned by the shoulder with her chest to the sandy stone ground beneath them and he could feel her enticing bottom against his rigid arousal.

Gaara growled and slowly rubbed himself against her. He could hear her breathing hitch and she stifled a moan. He smirked around her shoulder and thrust his hips against her curved bottom. She gasped and started panting. She whimpered in submission and Gaara growled again, this time it was like a purr that reverberated through both their bodies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sighed as he and Temari returned to the room they had been in when all the commotion with Sai had started. He looked over at the girl that had captured his heart. He would never admit it to anyone, but he would do anything for her. She looked up at him with tired eyes and he sighed again.

"We might as well sleep until our turn at watch comes up." he said tiredly. He wasn't really all that tired, actually, he was very awake…and very aware it was just the two of them. He had a flashback to when they were 'together' at the hospital wing back at the academy.

**Flashback**

_He watched Temari drop to her knees and close her lips around the head of his erection, which was now peeking out of his zipper. He hissed at the wet sensation and his hips thrust against her face several times. He saw her smile and he closed his eyes. He knew she could sense his helplessness in each thrust he made. He reached down and drug her up his body._

_"You're…going to…get it…on you if…you don't…move." he had managed to pant out. He watched as she circled around behind him and continued pumping her fist up and down. Beads of sweat were rolling down his neck and into his shirt. He felt her lick one bead off and he stiffened._

_He hissed as his member pulsed and he felt his body draining itself. He slumped against the wall, her hand still on him and his legs like noodles. He let his head roll back onto her shoulder and felt her still lightly pumping him, the aftershocks causing him to come again. He moaned out another orgasm and he watched her watch it squirt out onto the wall._

_He watched his fluids run down the wall she had been standing in front of only moments ago. He saw her lift her hand and look at it curiously, then lick it slightly and purr at him._

_"Mmmm…you taste like sake and cinnamon." he blushed brightly, but was too exhausted to do more than zip his pants up and turn around to look at her. He saw her licking her hand and it was almost enough to make him hard again_

**End Flashback**

Shikamaru blushed and looked away from her. She noticed his red face and cocked her head to the side, wondering what his problem was. As tired as she was, she was also aware that it was just the two of them, alone, in a house that had many rooms they could conveniently 'get lost' in. She remembered the day they had slept together in her house.

**Flashback**

_She smiled seductively and climbed on the bed. She reached out a hand and flicked his belt open._

_Shikamaru only stared as she loosened his belt and pulled it off. She then proceeded to unbutton his pants and then unzip them. Lastly, she pulled them down until they were off. She stared at him in his olive green silk boxers and she blushed heavily. She then proceeded to lean over his form, a little closer to his member than he thought was necessary unless she was going to blow him, and pulled the pants over his feet and slowly up his legs._

_She allowed the spandex waist line to snap shut, making him hiss at the erotic pain. His eyes had been glazed over in lust. She chuckled and slipped under her covers. He sighed and followed her, spooning against her back. She gasped as he ground his member against her bottom. He chuckled and nuzzled the back of her neck, smugness rolling off him. They had fallen asleep and she had proceeded to dream about him._

**End Flashback**

Temari cleared her throat and smiled up at him, trying to hide her blush…it didn't work. She heard Shikamaru chuckle and start walking over to her. There was a familiar glaze on his eyes and she knew that he was up to something.

Temari shifted nervously on the bed and watched him get closer and closer. She suddenly found him standing between her spread legs, leaning against her. She turned redder than she ever had and looked up at him. At that moment, she was really thankful that she was wearing tights under her skirt, otherwise he would be pressed against her intimately.

She saw Shikamaru's eyes roving over her. She blushed again and looked him over as well. He was wearig the typical black cargo pants with multiple pockets. His heavy black boots were sitting at the entrance to their room, his socks sticking out the top. He had on a skin tight sleeveless olive shirt that had a high neck on it. He had a black vest overtop that with more compartments on it.

She watched as he shed the vest and threw it into the chair sitting by the bed on the left side. Her gaze quickly flickered to his chest, enthralling her. She couldn't figure out how someone who tried his best to be lazy could be so muscular.

While her gaze roved over him, he, too, was letting his gaze rove. He mentally drooled at her lavender off-the-shoulder shirt that allowed him a nice view of her cleavage from his current position. Her white sports bra gave her support, and he could tell she tried hard to make herself look smaller there.

He could see the sparkle of the silver chain wrapped around her waist ad that threw his attention to the pleated black skirt she wore. It was simple, with white stitching on it and a lavender fan sewed on the right corner near her thigh. She had white tights on under it, to 'preserve her modesty'. He chuckled to himself at the thought that she had such a potty mouth but was a conservative dresser.

He tangled his hand in her hair and stroked her face with his other. He could see her lavender eye shadow as she closed her eyes and sighed. Pushed beyond his limit and needing to feel her, he leaned forward and captured her lips once more. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him lean on her, forcing her against the bed with his weight.

His hand was still in her hair, holding her to him, while his other hand slid from her face, down her arm and side, to her hip and further down to her thigh, where he rubbed up and down. He felt her gasp and took that chance to lick the inside of her mouth and explore.

He growled at the taste of her and pressed his hips against hers roughly, letting her know what she was doing to him. She moaned and ran her hands up his sides and around his neck. She pulled him closer to her and thrust her hips against his, making grunt and rub against her faster.

Temari couldn't think with him lying on her, rubbing himself against her. She wanted him, had wanted him since they had fooled around in the hospital. She started tugging at his skin tight olive shirt and she felt him chuckle against her lips.

He pulled back slightly and looked down into her eager eyes. His face softened and he smiled at her, wondering what good deed he did in another life to deserve her. Temari smiled up at him and started attacking his clothes once more. He helped her get his shirt off and attacked her lips, licking and nipping as he went.

He inched his hand up her shirt, caressing her stomach, ribs, then tracing the outline of her bra. He felt her shudder and moan in delight, running her fingers over his bare back. He shuddered and palmed her covered breast. She arched into him, gasping at the sensations she was feeling.

Shikamaru smirked and slowly pushed her shirt up and over her head, throwing it into the chair with his vest. He saw her mounds being pressed down violently by the sports bra. He arched a brow at her and she blushed.

"I…I used to be teased…for having a big chest. This is how I make it not so noticeable." she said quietly, looking away from him. She heard him chuckle and she looked up at him cautiously. He had an indulgent look on his face and smiled recklessly at her.

"Babe…they made fun of you 'cause they were jealous. You have a beautiful body…don't be ashamed of it." He whispered when he leaned down to lick her neck. She shivered again, then abruptly felt the restriction on her chest ease.

She looked down to see he'd cut her sports bra right up the middle. She blushed violently as her full chest was laid out for his viewing pleasure. She tried to cover herself, but his hands (minus the knife he'd used on her bra) caught hers and moved them above her head so he could have a good look at her.

She squeaked when he buried his face in her breasts and hummed, enjoying the soft mounds immensely. He used one hand to restrain her hands and the other cupped her large breasts, bringing the nipple to his mouth. She bucked against him at the first feel of his mouth on her.

He played with her like this for a while, making her pant moan. He finally released her hands and they immediately dug into his hair, yanking lightly. He chuckled and slid his hand down her stomach, still suckling her. She gasped as she felt him run his hands down her sides, to her hips, then lower to her thighs.

He rubbed her gently up and down her thighs before hooking his hands in the elastic waist of the tights and yanking them down, then off, with a growl. "You shouldn't be afraid to show off your body…you're fucking hott." he growled and rubbed her now bare thighs. They were silky smooth and he groaned at the pleasure of feeling her.

She blushed and arched into him gasping as his hand slowly slid up her skirt. She felt him circling her woman parts with one warm finger. She then felt his finger sneak inside and trace her gently. She let out a shriek, which she muffled by burying her face in his shoulder.

She felt his rumble of approval and his hand in her hair pulled so she could look up at him. "Before I take this any further, I have to know this is what you want. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want. But you have to know at the same time that it's really fucking hard for me not to jump you. If you stop this now, I'm going to be taking a lot of cold showers to get rid of this thing." He growled as he rubbed his erection against her. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"If I didn't want this, you would be on your ass in the floor and I would be going to kids' room." She chuckled again at his arched brow. He gave her a mock haughty look and propped himself on one elbow.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't force you?" he asked, wondering why she was so sure she was safe when he was this aroused. She outright laughed at him then.

"First off, you're not that kinda guy. You wouldn't do something that despicable. Plus it too 'troublesome' for you." he was awed by her trust in him, then chuckled when she teased him with his favorite word.

"Second, if you even TRIED to force me into something like that, I'd rattle your teeth and dent your skull." She winked at him and pushed herself up to kiss him fiercely. He growled as she rubbed him through his pants and broke the kiss to nuzzle her face.

She slowly laid back down, him following, and started squirming to entice him further. With a growl, his tight control broke and he ripped her panties off and thrust a finger inside her. He heard her gasp of surprise and chuckled darkly. He could hear her breaths becoming more and more ragged as he rubbed her pearl with his thumb while curling his finger inside her.

He chuckled darkly again when she arched her hips into his hand and whimpered. He could feel his member straining against his pants and decided it was high time he show her just what he was going to do to her. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, to distract her from the fact he removed his hand. He was leaning between her legs, his hips barely touching hers, and kissing her senseless. She whined slightly but that stopped when she heard the pop of the button on his pants and the hiss of the zipper. He raised himself so that he was kneeling between her legs and it was then she saw his member, straining out of his pants.

Her eyes became wide with arousal and a hint of fear. He knew what she was thinking and chuckled again, putting his hands on the back of her thighs, right above her knees. He pushed them up so that her knees were almost touching her chest.

He gently nudged her entrance with the head of him erection, making her gasp. He started to slowly work his member into her tight entrance. He heard her hiss in pain and stayed still for a few moments. Finally she growled at him.

"Get it over with you idiot. It only hurts more when you go like this!" Shikamaru stared at her, then leaned down to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, he thrust himself into her and stayed still while tears leaked out of her eyes.

He murmured loving words to her and didn't complain about her death grip on him. He could feel her ragged breathing on his face and could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He felt her shift and she gasped. He wondered if it was a good gasp or a bad one. His answer came when she whimpered for him to move. She obliged and started to gently rock against her.

The friction was driving him made. He could feel her legs spasming around him with each gentle thrust. He felt her gripping his forearms as he held onto her thighs. She hissed at him to go faster, and he gladly complied. He shifted her until he could lie on top of her and kiss her gently as he rocked more aggressively against her.

He felt her digging her nails into his back and his tenuous hold on his control snapped. He started pounding into her, muttering vulgar comments and gripping her thighs so that he had better leverage. His thrusting was so aggressive that she felt like she would slit in two. Temari shut her eyes as she felt the coil in her stomach heat and wind tighter. She gasped when she felt him become even harder inside her.

She felt a tingling start at her toes and suddenly, she was drowning in a sea of pleasure. She muffled her scream by biting into his shoulder. She heard him growl, then he swore violently. "FUCK!" he hissed, then moaned as he reached climax. He was still rocking a little, and he could feel her tight clasp milking him.

A wave of exhaustion washed over the two and Shikamaru just collapsed on top of her, kissing her forehead and whispering loving nothings into her hair. Feeling mischievous, Temari clamped her inner muscles around his member and he started moaning again as the slight movement sent him over the edge again. She felt him thrust gently a few times, then he stilled again.

She continued this little game of clenching around him and making him come over and over again in a short interval. It was only when she heard his soft snoring that she stopped. She relished his weight and snuggled against him. She barely managed to pull the sheet over them so they wouldn't freeze during the night.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**A/N: What you guys think?? R&R!!**

**Jap Glossary: **

**houseki- jewel **


	30. Romance and Cleaning House

**A/N: This is basically one big $$ romance chapter. There is a lemon, there are lime scenes, nakedness, you name it, I've either thought about it or done it in this chapter. Anyways, as always, props to Kishimoto-san for an awesome series like this. (My manners have improved...slightly).**

**HI GUYS!! It's Sissy...ACK! She's choking me!**

**Sis...I'm going to hog tie you if you don't stop butting in! OUCH, don't swat my hands you brat! Stop infringing...you can have the laptop after I post, okay!? Sheesh...sisters...Anyways have fun with this! **

CH. 30: Romance and House Cleaning

Gaara didn't budge, even after she submitted. He wanted her to know who the master here was. Sakura let all the tension seep from her body. She had lost, he had won…he was the dominant one, and there was nothing she could do about that right now. To assure him she had submitted, she rubbed her bottom against him while she purred and crooned for his attentions.

Gaara eased his hold on her shoulder and licked the spot tenderly to ease the ache. He continued to rub himself against her bottom while she pushed back against him. He leaned over her, his chest to her back and started licking and nipping, growling low to ensure her continued submission. She arched up against him and moaned, the back of her head resting on his shoulder as he attacked her neck. He scraped his teeth over her neck gently, taking this as a sign of submission as well.

Content that she had surrendered to him, he lifted one had to cup her breast, kneading gently as she continuously rubbed her ass against his groin. He could feel her arousal on his member and it made him purr in satisfaction. He listened to her gasps and moans as he played with her breasts, giving each the same amount of attention.

After having his fun with those soft pillows, he let his hand travel down her stomach until his hand was nestled in the soft curls of her pubic hair. He slid one finger between the lips of her sex and rubbed gently. He heard her yelp of surprise and the moan that followed it. He smiled against her shoulder smugly.

Sakura's head was spinning as he played gently with the pearl of her sex. She could feel small jolts every time he rubbed and it was driving her mad. Swallowing her pride, she used her body to beg him to take her. He laughed then, knowing she was desperate to do such a thing. He rubbed a little more vigorously and then inserted a finger inside. He felt her buck and scream at the feel. He then inserted another, pumping gently.

He could feel her channel clamp around his fingers and purred with anticipation. Sakura's incoherent rambling made him smile…he liked having this effect on her. He felt the tension building in her small frame beneath him, but knew it wasn't an attempt to escape. No…this was much more preferable to the tanuki jinchuriki.

With a piercing scream Sakura's body started trembling and Gaara could feel her inner muscles clamping, spasmodically, on his fingers. He could hear her ragged breathing and could sense her strength abandoning her. He nuzzled her shoulder and pulled his fingers from her tight clasp. He then pushed her down until her chest was pressed tightly to the floor. He ran his hand over her bottom while she tried to regain her senses.

Very gently, he prodded her entrance with his straining member. He heard her strangled gasp and could feel the apprehension building in her. He leaned over her again, so that his front was pressing against her back, pressing her more tightly into the floor. He started whispering to her and could feel the heat that flushed through her whole body as she blushed. He prodded gently again and heard her whimper.

Not wanting to prolong her pain, he started licking her shoulder. Without warning, he sank his fangs into her bare shoulder while impaling her with his shaft at the same time. She screamed and her fingers dug into the ground below her. Tears leaked out of her eyes as her shoulder throbbed and her womanhood burned.

Gaara stayed still and licked the blood away from the bite he'd given her. He nuzzled the nape of her neck, kissing and licking, murmuring comforting, loving words to her. He shifted slightly and he heard her gasp again. He could tell this wasn't like the other gasps…this one was a pleasured gasp. He gently rocked his hips against hers and there were more small gasps of pleasure.

Unable to stand it, Sakura thrust back against him and moaned at the feel. Gaara took this as a sign that she was ready and started a slow pace, hitting deep within her. With each thrust, Sakura let out a load moan, clutching at the ground beneath her for something to hold on to. Seeing this, Gaara grabbed her hands and put them above her head, holding on to them firmly.

She used his hands to ground her as she floated on a sea of pleasure. She managed a choked "Faster" and he chuckled, but complied nonetheless. He started thrusting faster and slightly harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck while he thrust himself into her almost mindlessly.

He could feel the heat coil in his balls and knew it wouldn't be long till he reached that pinnacle. He could feel the clamping of her muscles and hissed in pleasure, rubbing his face against her neck and mumbling nonsense. He started thrusting even faster and harder, making her cry out with surprise at the increase in penetration.

Gaara wondered if there was any way to share his pleasure with her and wished that he knew how, just so she knew how much he was enjoying this. With each thrust, he grunted and groaned, feeling himself approach that precipice. He wondered if she was close as well, but then he felt her touch his mind. He could feel something coiling in his stomach, like a spring waiting to be released. He wondered if this was what she was feeling, but then the connection was broke as a spasm rocked her body.

He smirked as her breathing got shallower and shallower. "GAARA!!!" She screamed as she was pushed over the edge. Her ear piercing scream made his ears ring and he could feel her channel tighten to the point of pain around his rock hard tool. He clenched his teeth and thrust harder and harder. With a roar and a curse, Gaara followed her in the free fall from the heavens.

Sakura felt warmth spread through her and could feel him thrusting spasmodically against her, his orgasm tearing through him. She knew that her muscles were milking him and that his instincts would have him stay in her until the spasms stopped so that there was greater chance for his seed to take root.

She felt him rolling them over until they were on their side. His spasms were fewer and farther between, but until they stopped completely, he would not pull out. She could feel him thrusting lightly into her, almost subconsciously, as the spasms started to die down. He had a death grip on her and was curled tightly around her. She smiled and let her eyes drift closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was definitely not happy. Not only did she get stuck in the same room as the hormonal Hyuuga male, but they were also the last two for the patrol rotation. She sighed and sat on the bed, looking at the bathroom door that closed her off from the young man.

She couldn't explain why she was so irritated about this. She liked him…a lot…and he liked her she guessed. But it was his 'I am man, hear me roar' complex that was driving her INSANE! He didn't ASK her to do things…he TOLD her what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She glared at the door and heard the shower running. She smirked wickedly…this gave her an idea.

She quickly shed her clothes, took her hair down and slipped under the covers of the bed as the water stopped running. She was snuggled up under the soft comforter when the bathroom door opened. She looked up as the young Hyuuga man walked out, his hair dripping wet and a towel around his waist. He walked over to the dresser where they had unpacked their bags and grabbed a few things. He looked over at Tenten with an arched brow.

"You can get in the shower now." He said and looked back at the dresser. Tenten raised an eyebrow and started enacting her plan. She sighed and threw the comforter off, getting to her feet with a flourish. Neji didn't look at her, so she walked over and leaned slightly in front of him, grabbing her night clothes. She heard a gasp and knew that the fact she was naked had registered in his mind.

She stood up straight and started to make her way over to the bathroom when she felt a restraining arm on her waist. She turned around and looked up at him with innocence in her eyes. "Neji-kun…what are you doing? I thought I was supposed to take a shower?" she pressed herself against him a little tighter and noticed his nostrils flare and his body tense.

He did the one thing she hadn't counted on…he buried his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him. Her breasts were pressed tightly against him, her hard nipples making him groan. She stifled a moan when she felt him nuzzling the crook of her neck, his wet hair trailing over her shoulder sensuously.

"Why are you torturing me?" He growled lightly, scraping his teeth over her pulse. He felt it jump and felt the moan that reverberated through her thin frame. "It's taken all of my self control not to take you and this is what you do?" He bit lightly on her earlobe, making her hiss in pleasure. He felt her rubbing her body against his own, subconsciously pleading with him.

"You've got too much self control then." She murmured and licked his neck. She kissed the side of his face and pulled away. He stood there staring at her as she walked into the bathroom. She heard him curse when she shut the door and smiled to herself. Step one…complete. She got in the shower and washed herself in a special soap she had bought after meeting Neji.

She dried off and put on her night clothes without any underclothes on. She walked out and the smell of her new soap wafted out. Her hair was down and more than a little damp. Her tight shirt hid nothing from the man in the room with her. It was white and her hair was soaking through it. Her dark green bottoms were loose and baggy, so it didn't really show all that much…except that she didn't have a panty line.

She rung her hair out more in the doorway and let it soak into her shirt. She then walked out and went over to the chair beside their bed. She grabbed a book she'd borrowed from Lacey and started reading. She felt a breeze and felt her nipples harden. She knew that Neji had seen it too when she heard a quiet gasp. She looked up to find him staring at her…or more like her chest. She could see the slight blush creeping into his cheeks. She cleared her throat and he looked up into her eyes, though he had to tear his eyes away from her pert breasts, and she arched a brow at him.

"Find something you like, Neji-kun?" she asked with a smile. Neji blushed openly then and lay on the bed, his back to her. She chuckled and went back to her reading. A few minutes later, she closed the book and put it on the night table on her side of the bed. She climbed onto the bed and saw Neji stiffen. She raised the covers so that they covered her feet and leaned back against the head board, closing her eyes.

She felt eyes on her and opened one eye, looking over at Neji, who was staring at her again. She giggled and slid under the covers, much to his disappointment. He wasn't disappointed for long as her shirt and bottoms came out and she flung them over his head and in a pile by the dresser. His eyes went wide as she smiled, her eyes glittering. She scooted closer to him, her bare shoulders showing and her long hair spilling over the creamy expanse.

"Neji-kun…can you answer me something?" she asked seductively. He nodded absentmindedly and slid closer to her unconsciously. She smiled and put her hand on his bare chest. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he gasped lightly at her burning touch.

She scooted closer to him and he could feel her body heat. The only thing separating their skin from touching was the comforter. Her lips, he noticed, were very close to his own. He gulped and stared at her lips for a moment before his gaze dropped down to her breasts, which he could feel through the comforter.

When she spoke, he could feel her hot breath on his lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly but waited for her to finish. "Why is it you always tell me what I am going to do?" she asked, her eyes half lidded and a smile on her face. He couldn't think straight with her that close to him, so all he could do was gape at her. She giggled and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Neji-kun…" she said in a sing songy voice. He stared at her with blatant hunger. She relished in it and used it to her advantage. She scooted back in the bed so that she was in the center and crooked a finger at him. "Come here Neji-kun." She said seductively and smiled when he quickly scooted closer to her. She reached out and ran her fingers over his face, tracing his lips in the process. She felt his breathing hitch and leaned closer to him, her lips brushing his.

She could feel his labored breathing and it made her hot, knowing she could do this to such a normally stoic young man. It gave her a sense of power that she'd never felt before. She put one finger under his chin and led him to her lips. He eagerly followed, wanting to press his lips to hers so badly he couldn't think straight.

Tenten gently pressed her lips against his, tasting him delicately. She hummed in pleasure and was surprised when he moaned in reaction. She stored this information and pressed her lips for firmly against his, licking his lips. He was too content to take the hint, so she resorted to…other…measures. She reached down (above the covers mind you) and slowly stroked his growing arousal. His eyes widened and he gasped, giving her access to his mouth like she wanted. She licked every inch of his mouth, humming the whole time. She also stroked him while she did.

She felt him buck against her hand and moan. She didn't understand why he wasn't taking control. Then it hit her…he didn't know what to do in this situation…he was a virgin to all types of sexual pleasure. She broke the kiss with a gasp and looked into his eyes. He looked dazed and that was good for her. She didn't want him to gain control here…it was her turn.

Tenten started tugging on the blanket under his shoulder and he just looked at it, then at her. He blushed when he realized what she wanted. He tried to stay calm as she pulled the cover out from under him, flashing him a view of her from the navel up, and had him scoot under with her. He felt her bare breasts against his chest and couldn't help the blush that formed on his face…again.

Tenten smirked and whispered in his ear. "Roll to your other side…I have a surprise for you." He arched a brow at her, but did as she told him. He wondered in his mind when he had lost control of this situation. It occurred to him that he had never been in this situation before and that is why he allowed her to lead him.

What he was wondering is how she knew so much. The thought went across his mind that perhaps she wasn't a virgin, but that was shot down by her reaction to him in the hospital when he had threatened to take her against the wall. He groaned when he felt her breasts on his back and her hands slowly moving over his chest. His breathing hitched when her hands wandered lower, to the waist band of his sleeping pants and then even lower.

Tenten could feel his ragged breathing and knew he was shocked. She could feel his hard member through the thin material of his boxers. She rubbed it, being sure to be gentle yet persistent. She could feel his body trembling and smiled as she kissed his shoulder. She put her mouth against his ear and purred "Now for your surprise…" She felt him stiffen…obviously he had thought THIS was his surprise. She chuckled and dipped her hand inside his boxers, taking his length into her hand.

Neji's breathe left in a whoosh. He felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the solar plexis, but in a good way. He arched into her hand, biting his lip to fight the moan this unexpected pleasure was building inside him. He felt her gently grip his shaft and pull up, then push down gently. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"T-Ten…ten…" he managed to gasp as she did another long pull and gentle push. He snaked his arm back until his hand was tangled in her hair. He was panting and trembling from the mere touch of her hand. Tenten giggled when she thought of how he'd react when she made her final move. She gave him another pull and push, then cupped his balls, effectively startling him.

"Neji-kun…would you like to make a deal with me?" she whispered seductively. He groaned and nodded his head adamantly. She giggled and released him. He growled in disapproval, but she turned him onto his back and lay on top of him, effectively silencing the growling. She heard him gasp as her body pressed down on his. He could feel his arousal cradled in the crevice between her legs.

He felt her hands at the elastic band to his pants. His mind went blank when she started pushing his pants and boxers down at the same time. he felt her creamy skin against him the more she pushed down. He almost yelped when she hooked a foot in the garments and shoved them all the way off, making them drop to the floor at the end of the bed.

He was the reddest he'd ever been in his life as he felt her entire naked frame pressed against his agonizingly sensitive naked form. He knew then he would agree to anything she wanted…and that was dangerous. Tenten knew this as well and decided not to make TOO much of a demand.

"Neji-kun…every time you dominate me outside the bedroom…I get to dominate you inside the bedroom." She purred and rubbed herself against him. He felt his insides melting at her words. He tried to think it over, but it wouldn't process with her so close to him and them being pressed together in only their skin.

However, he knew the gist of what this deal meant. If he bossed her around in the social setting, she would boss him around in the personal setting. She wanted their relationship to be equal. He knew that he was a hard man to get used to…he was used to dominating…it kept him alive during his missions. This, however, was much different. If he agreed to this, it meant that every time he bossed her around outside their bedroom, she would dominate him inside their bedroom.

His contemplations then turned to 'their bedroom'. He rather liked the sound of that. He wanted her with everything he was…but he didn't know if he could relinquish the power. He felt something wet drag from his chest to just under his chin and he hissed, looking down at the young woman atop him.

He felt her rock her hips against him and his mind went blank again. He didn't want this to end…he wanted to do more, to get more. He nodded his head in agreement, but she kept torturing him. "Say it out loud Neji-kun." she nuzzled his chest and licked the patch of skin right above his heart. He grunted and tangled both hands in her hair.

"Fine…I agree." he said huskily and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands down his sides to his hips. She felt him shudder and giggled wickedly. He felt her nails scraping and knew he'd just sold his soul to her.

"It's time for your punishment, Neji-kun." she whispered and grabbed his hands and gently untangled them from her hair. He knew that she was going to pay him back for what he did earlier in front of all those agents. Question was…what was she going to do to him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro knew that he would eventually have to leave Karin for his turn at patrol, but he really didn't want to. She was still trembling and crying softly in her sleep. He could kill that man for what he'd done to her. He pulled her closer, letting her lie on top of him and cry into his chest.

Kankuro kissed her face and murmured to her gently, telling her everything was going to be just fine. Her tears slowly stopped as she drifted into a deep sleep. Kankuro just held her and thought about what he'd learned today. He really didn't think Minotsu was as involved in this as people were trying to make him seem. He made up his mind to investigate this personally, so that Karin wouldn't hurt so much.

With a twitch, he sent Karasu to spy in the Hatori house. He knew that his puppet would not be found, so he decided to rest his eyes. About twenty minutes after he shut his eyes, Kankuro had the breath knocked out of him. He opened his eyes to see Karin flailing about, crying out for whatever was disturbing her to leave her alone. Kankuro grabbed her wrists and held her close to him. He said her name loudly and shook her, trying to wake her up.

Karin woke with a scream, trembling, her eyes wide and tear filled. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried like he'd never seen her cry. He tried to make out what she was trying to say, but all he could hear was Lydia and something about rape. Kankuro stiffened and sat up with her in his arms.

"Karin…sweetheart, you need to calm down." he said gently and rubbed her back until she was in a semi-calm state. He then put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. Tears were falling down her face and her blonde hair was tumbling around her face. He could see the fear in her eyes and it made him angry. He hugged her tightly to him and whispered loving words to her.

"Tell me what's wrong Kokoro…I can't fix it if you don't tell me…" he pressed gently. He kissed her forehead when she leaned back and looked at him. She tried valiantly not to cry.

"I…I had a n-nightmare about…Lydia…" She choked the name. He rubbed her back and reminded her that Lydia was very much alive and didn't remember anything from her experience. Karin nodded, but she was still shaking. "The thing is…it wasn't LYDIA that was going through it…it was ME!" she started weeping again and a chill went up Kankuro's spine.

He growled and bundled her closer to him than she already was. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked down at her and she could see the determination in his eyes. "I will kill ANYONE that hurts you…" He hissed, making her eyes go wide.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" she asked quietly, looking into his eyes. He smirked at her and nuzzled the side of her face. She couldn't help but giggle at how he reminded her of a puppy at that moment.

"I care because the first time I saw you at Sakura's house I knew I was in love." he said softly and held up a finger when she was about to speak. "When we met in Sakura's kitchen, it was like our souls made a connection. When you ran upstairs and I felt you crying, I wanted to beat every one of the others until they were in as much pain as I could sense from you." He rubbed his face against her shoulder. She couldn't believe her ears. She cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes.

"You…you love me? ME?" she asked, looking up at him with big amethyst eyes. Her eyes were so big that they almost took up all of her face. He thought it cute that such a beautiful woman needed someone to tell her that. He thought she'd have heard it several thousand times on a regular basis.

"Yes I love YOU. I don't care about your past, who you are, where you came from…all that matters to me is that you're HERE. You make me happier than I have been in a long time. You're beautiful, smart as hell despite what people think, you're kind, loyal, loving…there are so many things that make me love you more than you can ever understand." He looked down at her and she could see the truth in his eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and rubbing.

He blushed slightly, but soon got a goofy look on his face. He hugged her to him and lay back down. He pulled the covers over them and curled himself around her. The last thought he had before he slipped off to sleep was 'Screw patrol…someone else can do it'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raidu could feel the electricity arching from his fingers to anything outside. He heard several yelps but ignored them. He didn't like the amount of electrical charge he was drawing from the device in his brother's head. Raidu watched the little girl called Moegi as she cooed and encouraged Sai's spirit to stay with the.

He couldn't see what it was she was talking to, but he could see a set of blurry type hands sticking out of the bottom of her wrists and going into Sai's body. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Raidu looked over at Cheela, who was checking over Sai every few minutes, then lying on the bed with Eto, who rubbed her back.

Raidu noticed her shoulders bouncing and remembered that she was still just a child. He sighed at his own stupidity…he'd put a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Raidu heard Sai groan and decided it was time to draw more of the current away from the youth. Raidu drew more and more current from the black haired artist, wincing when he felt his fingertips burning slightly. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the eyes of the young woman he'd come across when he'd escaped the Center.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey sighed in boredom. She was stuck on the first rotation of patrol with her bushy browed room mate. She looked over her shoulder at him and wondered what he was thinking about. She heard something that sounded like paper being removed from something. She stealthily made her way over to him and peeked over his shoulder.

What she saw startled her…it was a picture of a young boy with long black hair in a ponytail with a tall man with a bandana on his head. The man was smirking while the boy tried his best to imitate the older man. She noticed the bushy brows and knew the boy was Lee. She focused on the man…she knew it was her father, but she'd never seen him with anything but a frown. She looked at the floor and walked back over to her post.

She had just sat down when his voice startle her. "Lacey-san…can you tell me something?" She looked over her shoulder at him once more. She could tell he was still staring at the photograph. Her eyes watered and she grunted, not wanting him to know how close to crying she really was.

"You said Ibiki-shishou abandoned you and your mother, but you also said he taught you never to scream. How old were you when Ibiki-shishou left?" She knew this was a gentle interrogation and she chuckled through her tears.

"My father taught me from the day I was born not to scream. When I would cry, he would put his finger to my lips and say that good girls didn't make so much noise and they never showed weakness." She smiled as she remembered the little time she'd had with her father.

"When I was a year and a half, my father noticed that I would end up in places someone my size shouldn't be able to get into…tall trees with no low branches, roof tops, high furniture…one day he asked me how I got up there. I showed him the vines that my kekkei genkai produced. It was the closest I had ever seen him to smiling." She shook her head, trying to dispel the tears.

"On the day before my second birthday, I heard my mother screaming. She was crying and begging my father not to leave. He told her that he would put us all in danger if he stayed too long…that she had known that. My mother swore she'd follow him if he left…he told her to stay in the village, to keep me safe, and then he left without saying a word." She could tell Lee was looking at her now and looked at the floor, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"For years I thought he'd left because I showed him my secret. Like an idiot, I ran away. It was then that Madara came upon me. He watched me for months before he abducted me. I was living with this little old woman who had a hard time moving around. I used my powers to help her on a daily basis. She told me I was a good girl." She smiled at the memory, then her features darkened.

"The day he took me…Madara killed the woman, saying that she was the only connection I had to the outside world. He waited for me to cry, to fuss and draw attention so that he could kill more innocent people. When I didn't, he thought maybe I was mute. He told me to say something, anything if I was sorry for what I had caused." Anger built inside her, hot and bright. She remembered the look on his face when she had said the only thing she had ever said to him the entire time she was held at the Center.

"I looked that cold hearted bastard in the eye and told him that someday I would kill him. That was the last time I ever talked to him. That was the only time he ever heard my voice. He tortured me, physically and mentally, for years and never got so much as a whimper out of me. Pissed him off some kinda bad that he couldn't break a child." she gave a wicked smile as she remembered his cursing and his tantrums.

She chuckled and sat back against the wall. She looked over at him and smirked. "When I got older, he thought sexual abuse would break me. He bout had an aneurism when I didn't even blink when he tore into my body. He hissed at me and demanded to know why I never screamed, why I never made a noise. I just smirked at him and he stormed away." She looked away then, out into the darkness that was slowly falling over the house.

"It wasn't until they captured my father and brought him in and threw him in a cell with me that I made any noise at all. They had knocked him out and thought I couldn't do anything to help him at all." She turned back over to him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"They made me watch them drill holes at the base of his skull and take out his knowledge of torture. They then strapped me down and drilled holes in the same place on me. Daddy's eyes went wide when I never made a noise while they did it. He knew who I was in that minute, even though Madara had changed me physically. They put his knowledge in me in hopes that behavioral modification would make me useful to them." She could see the anger building in Lee and held her hand up.

"My father was a good agent and an even better interrogator…but even he had his limits. When they bandaged us up and threw us back in the cells, he held me close and whispered how sorry he was that I had to go through this. It was the first and last time my father ever showed any weakness. I held onto him and cried silently. They left us alone for what seemed like two days. We both woke with a start one day, both of us having a bad feeling. Daddy asked me to do something that made me cringe." She still felt sick at what he had asked her to do. He had told her that if there had been any other way, he would not have asked her to do this, but there was no other way.

"Lacey…if it hurts you to talk about it, you don't have to." Lee said softly. Lacey shook her head and gave him a glare.

"My father may have been lousy as a dad, but he was a great man. He went through excruciating pain to ensure that no one from Hatori Corp. would ever be in danger. The scientists couldn't break the mental barrier Sakura-sama had instilled in his mind, so they were going to use one of their subjects to try to break it. He made me use my probes on him and take all the information for myself. He was left in a writhing heap for several hours." She saw Lee's shock, then saw his face go blank.

"I couldn't stand to see him in such pain…I used my abilities to produce a natural pain reliever and I forced it on him. He was lying on his side in a heap when the man named Kabuto came in our cell. He smiled at me and asked if I had played nice with my cell mate. I hissed at him and huddled close to daddy. Kabuto grabbed me by my hair and injected something into my arm. When nothing happened to me, Kabuto cursed and took out a second syringe. He stuck it in my arm and waited. When I didn't react, he threw me against the wall, knocking me unconscious. That is all I remember before I escaped from the Center to find my father." She played with the edge of her skirt and looked back out into the growing darkness.

"When I escaped, I came across one of the lab techs that had enjoyed raping me when Madara got fed up with me and went to one of the other girls. I probed him and left him comatose on the floor. I went through the Center trying to find my father. I left when I couldn't find him and tracked him to Hatori PI, which came from the memories he'd made me take." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She lightly massaged her neck.

"When Hetoshi-sama took me in, he knew who I was. I had made no secret about my parentage…at least on my father's side. People called me a liar until I told them that the Center had given me all his knowledge in torture. I told them every case on which my father interrogated someone. Most called me a demon, but I had daddy's memories of these people and knew who I could and couldn't trust. I went past Minotsu and straight to Hetoshi with my claim. He had a blood test run and even though there were anomalies in my blood, it was obvious I was Ibiki's child." She stood and walked around a bit. She then looked at him once more and sighed.

"I have been a sleeper ever since. They tried to put me on active duty, but I had been alone so long without any kind of TRUE human interaction that I was unstable and couldn't get along with the other agents. Instead, Hetoshi-sama made me Karin's bodyguard. He knew that I could deal with another woman, especially one weaker than me. Karin, herself, is unusual. She grew at twice the normal rate of children until she hit her sixteenth birthday. I was sixteen when Minotsu brought her home and I was nineteen at her seventeenth birthday." Lee's eyes bugged as he tried to do the math in his head and failed. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"The first I heard of any lead on my father's murder I heard he had a young boy that was following in his footsteps. I never thought I'd meet my father's protégé, or even spend that much time with him. As much as I loved my father, and still love him, I was angry that he left. I'm still hurt that he didn't at least try to find me…" She said sadly. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She was turned quickly and stood facing a solemn faced Lee.

"Ibiki-shishou left HQ one day saying he had personal business to attend to. When he got back, he was frantic. He told me to look up all kidnappings and reports of mysterious deaths. The old woman you spoke of popped up. Ibiki-shishou went to investigate the house and that is where he was captured. I have a feeling that your mother told him that you had run away after he left and he had a feeling you'd been kidnapped by the Center, you being just a child and not knowing you needed to hide your powers." He saw the surprise in Lacey's face, then the sadness.

"I was fourteen when he was brought in…He waited twelve years to come and check up on me?" She said as a tear rolled down her face. She gasped when she felt Lee shake her. She looked into black eyes and was enthralled at the emotion playing behind them.

"Ibiki-shishou had been involved in some research to determine what causes kekkei genkais. It was discovered that the male is most likely to pass on a kekkei genkai, even if he himself doesn't possess it. It's like a mutated gene, Lacey. Some people are carriers, others have it. Ibiki-shishou probably tested himself after you were born to see if he was a carrier. If he was, then he knew what to expect if you ever started showing signs of a strange ability. It's probably why he didn't freak out when you showed him the vines." Lacey thought about this. She arched a brow and scowled.

"They are called Serleena, not vines. My genjutsu is Venus Fly Trap…they are separate, yet the same." She muttered, giving him an odd look. Lee smiled at her and continued with his explanation.

"Ibiki-shishou was probably afraid that the Center would follow him back to your village and find you if he stayed and continued working for Hetoshi-sama and Sakura-sama. He knew he couldn't quit his job because then more and more children would be in danger. The only thing he could think of to protect you and your mother was to leave and lay low until the Center resumed their normal activity." Lacey gasped in surprise, then started to tear up. That would be something her father would have done. She remembered the tender look in his eyes, even though his features were cold and detached.

She dropped her head in her hands and started crying…her sobs were heart wrenching and frame shaking. "I miss him…so much…I was so hurt when he left. I felt like I'd done something wrong…that I'd been bad and that's why he left…" She let him hug her and pull her onto his lap. She turned and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and checked around to make sure the area was secure.

"Shhh…its okay Lacey. You were just a small child…you didn't know." He continued to rub her back and he felt her sobbing ease down to a gentle crying. Soon he heard her sniffles. He felt her rub her face against his uniform and stroked her hair.

"Let's go…it's time for the next patrol. I'll take you to your room." he felt her nod, then they both got to their feet. Lacey kept her face down so that the next two on patrol didn't see her red, puffy eyes.

Lee smiled and greeted Kiba and Naruto, who were the next two on patrol duty. Both of the young men greeted Lacey, who grunted in response. Both noticed she wasn't in the mood and gave Lee sympathetic smiles. Lee just smiled again and walked Lacey to her room. She laid on her bed and sniffled, her body trembling lightly. Lee sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He sat there, on the bed, and stared at her. There was such pain in her that he couldn't imagine how she hadn't gone insane before now. He smiled and put his head back, closing his eyes and resting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino sat on the bed beside Sai, watching the youth closely as he shuddered. Shino felt his chest tighten with heartache. He wished there was more he could do for his young lover. Shino put his hand to the side of Sai's face and cupped it, letting the smaller male know he was there for him.

He felt something creeping up his leg and noticed the small, pale hand of the smaller man. He took the hand into his own and squeezed. He leaned down and kissed the smaller youth's forehead, whispering loving words before pulling away.

He noticed the sad look on Moegi's face and put his hand on her shoulder while his other held Sai's in a weak grip. Moegi looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Do not fret Moegi…he is better than you think." Shino said quietly and smiled slightly at her.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much, Shino-san, but…Sai-kun…" Shino felt her tears hit his hand and he just let her cry. He saw Konohamaru walk up behind her and hug her. The girl calmed mostly, but was still visibly shaken. Shino could understand, but what they didn't know, was that Sai wasn't in as much pain as they thought.

Seems Raidu was doing an excellent job diverting the electricity. Shino looked up at the lightening youth and he felt a grudging respect for his lover's older brother. Shino turned to the kids and smiled slightly. "Be at ease kids…Sai isn't in any pain…he has assured me of that. Raidu isn't letting any extra electrical current touch our young friend." the kids looked at Raidu with awe and respect. Shino just chuckled at the older boy's blush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stirred slightly. She opened her drowsy emerald eyes and looked around her. She was on a soft bed of sand, her head cradled by a hard, yet soft pillow. She looked behind her and found Gaara, sleeping blissfully. She smiled and stroked his cheek, while leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He growled and held tighter to her, burying his nose in her hair.

Sakura lay back down and contemplated what he'd been telling her before Choji's frantic call.

**Flashback**

_"Mitsukai-chan…Ray spilled his guts while we interrogated him. He told us the names of every mole The Center has planted in Hatori Corp. since your grandfather started the company. He told us of another secret project, much like Karin, involving a carbon copy of you. Her name is…"_

**End Flashback**

**"**Lotus…" Sakura tried the name out and decided it wasn't as bad as she had thought. She felt Gaara stirring against her, rubbing himself against her like a cat would. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

She remembered the message Lotus had told Choji to give her. _'She also wanted me to tell you that you have an ally at the heart of The Center.'_ Sakura could only hope that were true. She took a deep breath and purred, trying to wake Gaara up gently. She knew they had work to do and now that they were mated, their bond would be even stronger. As a team they would be invincible…she hoped.

Gaara growled again, but it was the unconscious whine that had Sakura chuckling at her lover. She turned to where she was facing him and stroked his hair from his eyes. "Wakey Wakey, Panda-chan…we have things to do…" her voice sounded husky to her own ears. She felt him stretch against her and his hands roamed as he did. He opened one sleepy eye and tried to close it again and go back to sleep, but she rolled on top of him and did a mew-like growl at him.

He cracked the same eye as before and looked at her before sighing and opening both eyes. "We just had the most amazing sex ever and you want to clean?" he asked, proving he could read her mind just as easily as she read his before. She stuck out her tongue slightly and kissed his nose.

"This is the fun cleaning, Panda-chan. I get to watch you be sexy while ensuring my company is mole free!" she chuckled at his arched non-brow. He chuckled as well, but it was cut off when he felt a shift and a sharp pain in his mind.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, putting the heel of his hand into his left eye socket. Sakura shut her eyes and opened them again to reveal silver eyes. Her horrified look made him freeze.

"Cheela has found something that is threatening Sai's health…we have to go…NOW." She stood and looked around for her clothes. Gaara just wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So yeah...I dont think there are any new words...if you find something you dont understand, let me know. And now I must go because Sissy is throwing a fit...she wants to work on Behind Emerald Eyes...I kicked her off earlier so I could finish this chapter. OUCH...FINE i'm going...-.- she hit me...and it actually hurt...really bad...my head...I think she knocked the story line completely out...**


	31. Bondage, Vines, Bonding and Loyalty

**A/N: I know it's been a long time coming, but I finally got enough free time from school to update. I've had a pretty crappy cold (that i so happen to have caught from Sis) and on top of that my Stats class is kickin my ass. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Sadly, my story will be drawind to a close soon. I just want a small vote on whether or not to write a sequel. If you want a sequel, vote for it. If not, don't vote at all. As always, if I owned this, Hidan would be a good guy, Naruto would be smarter (and always paired with Hinata) and Sakura would be head over heels in love with Gaara, not Sasugay. Since this isn't the case, I obviously don't own Naruto.**

* * *

CH. 31: Bondage, Vines, Bonding and Loyalty

Gaara could feel the panic in his mate's mind as he transported them from their desert hideaway to their home. He smiled at the thought it was now _their_ home, not just _her_ home. As soon as they appeared, she threw on some clothes, gave him some she'd washed since the washer in his old house had broken. They hurriedly dressed and then Sakura packed all her major medical kits and supplies. Gaara picked up some of the stuff and they transported out.

Sakura's eyes were blazing silver when she appeared at Sai's bedside. She looked to see Raidu with his arm stuck out the window and a constant stream of electricity flowing from his fingertips to outside the house. She noticed Moegi was holding onto Sai in the way she associated with the 'spirit touch' she knew the girl possessed. She also noticed Cheela was wiping his brow and had looked up at the pair in surprise.

"Sakura-obasan!" the two girls exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other occupants in the room. Sakura ignored them and set her equipment down beside Sai. She placed her hands on him and hissed in anger.

"That wasn't there the last time I gave him a check up. Looks like I have a little cleaning to do at the hospital as well." Her voice was a menacing hiss that had those near her, excluding Gaara, cringing. Sakura looked at Cheela, who was looking at the floor and fiddling with her hair.

"I know you said never to take on something I knew I couldn't handle…but…I was so worried about Sai-kun and you were gone and…well…" She looked up into the now emerald eyes of the jinchuuriki female. Sadness engulfed the girl as she looked at her 'family'. Cheela watched as Sakura put her hand on top of her russet head and smiled weakly.

"You did good kido. You did exactly what you should have done. You saved his life…" she looked up at Raidu, who looked worn out. She then looked at Eto, Konohamaru and Shino. "You three must leave. Moegi and Raidu are to stay to continue their current jobs. Cheela will assist me in the removal of this device." Cheela paled and looked up at Sakura.

"A-are you s-sure Sakura-obasan!?" the young girl asked nervously. Sakura smiled down at her and winked.

"You are the best I've seen thus far in the medical field. With the proper training, you could quiet possibly become the second youngest doctor in the city of Kagure." Cheela blushed at the praise and nodded, a confident smile on her face. Sakura turned her now silver eyes to Gaara, who looked as unemotional as ever.

Sakura walked over to him and stood so close there was hardly any room between them. "My cub is in danger, mate. I need you to ensure that he will not be endangered further. Please…put the house on lock down and ensure that our family is safe." she whispered, then walked back to where Sai was lying. Gaara could feel the pain and betrayal that rolled off Sakura in waves. It made his teeth clench in anger.

"Shino, Eto, Konohamaru…you three come with me. I will need help with my protection seals." he said in a cold voice. All three nodded and followed him out the door.

Sakura put her hand on Sai's forehead and closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt his happiness at her being near him once more.

_'I am sorry koneko…I should have been here for you.'_ she said sadly, tears forming in her mind. She felt Sai's vehement denial and his stern frown that she felt this way.

_'Okaa-san…you were so sad earlier…I felt it. I knew you were in pain, that is why I did not call out for you. You needed your mate to heal your hurt before you could heal mine._' Sakura laughed as she heard this. Seems her cub was more observant than she thought. She chuckled slightly and opened her eyes once more. She looked at her three helpers and smirked.

"Whoever did this to my koneko is going to pay dearly. When I remove this, I will study it, replicate and perhaps improve it, then put it in their brains and show them how they hurt him." she said in a terrifyingly calm voice. All three shivered and looked at each other. They all had a common thought at that time…'_It is a really bad idea to piss this woman off.'_

* * *

'_It's time for your punishment, Neji-kun.'_ Neji shivered as he heard those words. There was no telling what this little hellcat would do to him. He knew she was angry for the way he'd acted in front of the others…but would she really take things this far?

She answered his question when she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Yes…she would take things this far. He glared up at her, unhappy with the way she was emasculating him. She giggled at him and kissed his nose.

"Now, now, Neji-kun…don't pout. I promise you'll like this." she said seductively as she leaned her face over his with hardly any room between her lips and his. She sat up then, the comforter falling from her shoulders, leaving her bare from the belly button up. Neji stared at her upper body with fascination. She wasn't overly large, but was well proportioned. He noticed her hair hung down to her waist, silhouetting her porcelain skin. Her sparkling brown eyes laughed at him as he openly stared at her nude form.

He saw her rose colored nipples become hard as a draft blew through the room. He saw her blush lightly as she felt him harden between her thighs. She leaned over seductively once more and put her hand to his cheek. "Seems someone is happy to see me…" she whispered and smiled when he blushed. She sat up once more and leaned over to the nightstand. There was a small bag on the stand that made Neji slightly nervous.

Tenten grabbed the baggy and dumped out two brown looking circles of hard leather and one long strand of soft looking leather. She smiled at him with half lidded eyes and reached for his hands once more. She noticed the nervous look he gave the cuffs and she giggled. She slipped one over his large hand and down to his wrist, where it shrunk to fit without being too tight. She did the same to the other and she noticed Neji was scowling.

"What the hell are those?" he hissed while looking at the brown bracelet-like cuffs on his wrists. She giggled again and pressed her front to his, reminding him of just how naked they were. He hissed at the feel and started panting.

"These are something Lacey invented. They are smart manacles…they are large enough to fit over anyone's hands, but when they settle onto someone's wrists, they shrink so that you can't get them off. You get to wear these for a while." she purred at him. He felt the vibrations and closed his eyes slightly. He didn't know if he liked where this was going.

He put his hands on her hips and looked up at her. "Are you saying that you are going to restrain me every time I upset you and you want to take it out on my body?" he asked being slightly disturbed that the thought of this aroused him. She smirked at him and looked him up and down from her position.

"More like take advantage of you when I want, how I want." she gave a wicked grin and licked her lips. Neji's eyes widened and he gasped. Before he could do anything further she attached the leather strand to one cuff and pulled his wrist up while her other hand grabbed his free hand and pulled it above his head. She gave a wicked smile and snapped the cord into the other cuff, effectively tying his wrists to the bed above his head.

She heard his growl and decided that she wanted to hear him make much more interesting sounds. She sat up once more and slowly looked him over. His long brown hair was splayed out under him messily, and his white eyes glared up at her with defiance. She chuckled as she saw him struggle. '_I'll just have to fix that…'_ she purred in her own mind and lowered her head until her lips were touching his neck. She felt him freeze as soon as her lips touched him.

She smiled and started planting open-mouthed kisses on his neck, nipping every so often. She could feel his chest heaving, but his noises had stopped altogether. That just wouldn't do. She lifted her head slightly and looked at his chest. His skin was pale, like marble, but so hot it seared her. She gave a delighted hiss and started raking her nails down his chest, her eyes clouded with lust. Neji gasped when he felt her nails on him and closed his eyes.

He struggled against his restraints, but he didn't say anything…he would NOT beg her to release him. He stifled a moan when he felt her teeth scrape the tendons in his neck. He started struggling even more to get loose. Tenten chuckled lightly and decided to move her fun to more, rugged, terrain. She nipped down his neck, kissing and licking to ease the ache her bites produced. She sucked lightly on his chest and abs. When she got to his navel and pelvic area, she raked her nails lightly across it and smiled up at him devilishly.

Neji cracked an eye when he felt her close to his throbbing member. He tried to calm his breathing, but it wasn't working at all. He felt her bare breasts against his pelvis and her smooth stomach against his thighs. He bit his lip roughly to prevent a rather loud moan when she positioned her breasts so that his balls were resting between them. He could see through the small slits his eyes had become that she was staring hungrily at his erection.

He felt slightly smug that at the awed look on her face. Apparently his physical form pleased her greatly. He decided to play with her in the only way he could at the moment…verbally. "Like what you see, my mistress." He purred and smirked when she looked up at him with surprise. She felt her body go hotter when he called her his mistress. She smirked back up at him and lightly ran her tongue over the head of his member. She heard his breath hitch, then he started panting.

She slowly took the head of his erection into her mouth and hummed in pleasure. She heard his hissed groan and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Mistress…I like it when you call me that. If you continue to please me, then I will return the favor." she cooed at him, then took him into her mouth again. He choked on a growl and his hips lifted of their own accord. She smirked around the head of his member and slid a little further down on it, sucking tightly to see his every reaction.

Neji's face scrunched at the painfully pleasurable sensation and he hissed. When she released him and slowly tongued the head, he let out his breath and started panting once more. This continued for several minutes, with alterations between Tenten moaning against his member in pleasure and Neji growling from her tight hold on him.

Tenten finally decided that his member had plenty of attention and shifted herself so that she was completely visible to him. Neji's labored breathing and slit eyes made her giggle in delight, but she knew his breathing was about to become much more labored. She lifted herself to her knees so that her womanhood was perfectly visible to the older male. She smiled teasingly and slowly slid her hands down her own stomach to the tight chocolate colored curls.

Neji's eyes widened and his heart started pounding. Surely she wouldn't…he stared wide eyed as her middle finger slowly disappeared between her folds. Neji struggled with renewed vigor to be free of the bonds. He wanted to touch her the way her own hands were doing. He looked up at her with searing eyes. "Release me." he demanded, but his words lost their sting when his eyes flickered to what her hands were doing.

Tenten smiled wickedly and moved so that she was sitting on his chest. She felt his breathing speed up and knew he could smell her. It was all the more arousing for her knowing this usually stoic man was on the brink of violence with wanting her. She purred and continued rubbing herself, moaning lightly at the sensations. She heard Neji's growl and looked at him. She gasped when she noticed his limit was activated and he was straining against the bonds.

He hissed at her and looked up at her longingly. "Stop teasing me woman…I can't take this." he growled and she could see the veins popping in his arms from his struggles. She was terrified he'd hurt himself trying to get free, so she decided to ease him. She leaned down and ever so gently kissed him. He froze at that moment, searching for her reasons behind her actions. He felt sorrow radiating from her, could see it in her chakra.

"I didn't mean to tease you so much, Neji-kun." she said lightly, then brushed her lips against his cheek, then his neck. He sighed with pleasure and stopped straining. He felt her slowly shift herself so that their bodies were perfectly aligned with one another. She then did something that threw him off balance. She gently wrapped her legs around his hips and turned so that he was on top of her, his weight almost crushing her. Neji grabbed the cord with both hands and used it to hold some of his weight. He looked down at her with wide, confused eyes.

She smiled shyly at him and pulled him closer. The cord stretched so that both his hands rested on the bed on either side of her head. She hugged him to her, then snaked a hand down between their bodies and touched him. He couldn't hold in the moan that tore from his throat then. "Tenten…wha-what are…you doing?" he husked, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled and kissed his nose. She then produced a small square packet she'd been hiding.

"Making sure you don't get me pregnant. As much as I love you Neji-kun, I'm still too young to have a baby." She whispered in his ear and licked the lobe. She watched his eyes close and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She felt, and heard, his surprise when she placed the condom on the head of his erection; it's cold, lubricated smoothness startling him.

She finished putting the condom on him and gently nuzzled the side of his face. He nuzzled back and waited for her to continue. He was much surprised; however, when instead of rubbing him with her hand once more, she positioned him to enter her. He could feel her warmth even through the condom, and it made his head swim. He'd never experienced anything like this.

He felt her envelope the head of him and heard her soft moan. He couldn't believe the pressure he felt from their contact. He wondered what it would be like to have his entire member surrounded by her. Instinctively, he started to press against her. He felt her stiffen, but he couldn't stop the jerks and twitches of his body. She felt him arch his back slightly and he slid in a little further, the head of his erection resting lightly against her virginal barrier.

Neji felt her barrier and was relieved. He'd believed she was virgin, but having proof made him relax even more. He heard odd grunting and panting noises and looked down at her, only to find her eyes closed and she was holding her breath. He blushed at the realization that HE was the one making all the noise. Shaking his head, he laid back on top of her completely and panted.

"Tenten…whatever you…have planned you…better do it now." his last word came out a moan as Tenten opened her eyes and looked up at him. Unable to stand the empty feeling inside her, she arched against him roughly. Neji let out a husky grunt of pleasure and shock, while Tenten bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain. Neji sensed her tense up and stopped. It took a lot of self control, but he didn't move. He could hear Tenten panting below him and he leaned down and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"You okay?" he whispered next to her ear, licking and nibbling on it affectionately. He heard her gasp and she shifted, making him moan. Neji strained for control, not wanting to hurt her. He felt her nuzzle his shoulder and nip it lightly.

"Mmmmm…Neji-kun…ahhh…" She gasped when she shifted again and felt him hit something inside her. She dug her nails into his back painfully. She heard him hiss and he shifted, hitting that place inside her again. She mewled in delight and let go of his back, lightly raking her nails over him.

Neji rubbed his face against her and pulled out a little before driving back in…hard. He heard her yelp and then felt the sharp pinch of her nails as she dug them into his back once more. They continued this game until Tenten decided to assert her dominance once more and rolled them back over so that she was once more on top.

Both moaned as she slid back down on him. Tenten's eyes became large as she felt him go much deeper. "D-deep…s-so deep…ah…" she threw her head back as she felt him. He gave a smug chuckle and lifted his hips, driving even deeper into her. She screamed and put her hands on his chest. He felt warm, wet drops splash onto his chest and he stopped. He looked up to see tears in her eyes…tears falling down her cheeks.

"D-did I…hurt you?" he asked, straining to take her into his arms. He still when she gasped, as his struggles were causing him to shift inside her.

"N-not…hurting…so…so DEEP. So…good…" she whimpered and laid herself upon his chest. She stayed that way for a few minutes, until Neji managed to wrap himself around her and roll her under him once more. He used leverage from his bonds to pin her lower half under him. He began slow, rhythmic thrusts that had her yelping with each penetration.

"Faster…" she whimpered. He smirked and gripped the leather cord tighter and sped up his thrusts. He could feel her feminine channel gripping him exquisitely. He let a low moan escape him and he laid his head in the crook of her neck, his back arched and thrusting his manhood deeply into her.

He murmured incoherent, half formed thoughts until he had an idea that appealed to him greatly. "P-put your legs…over my shoulders." he panted. He stopped long enough for her to comply with his demand. He smirked and leaned over her. She gasped as she now realized she was trapped and he was in total control. He pulled himself forward using the cord bond and he heard her small scream. He started thrusting into her gently and her screams of pleasure resounded over the walls. She wasn't overly loud, but anyone passing their room would think they were fighting.

It was a good thing he had locked their door while she was in the shower. He hadn't wanted someone walking in if she happened to come out only half dressed or completely naked. He smirked and laid his head to the side of hers, resting it on the pillow as he thrust more roughly into her. He could hear her breathing becoming more and more ragged. He knew she couldn't last much longer and he knew he would be following her shortly after.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Neji put on a burst of speed and pounded Tenten. He heard her whimpers and the scream she muffled by biting deeply into his shoulder. He hissed thrust a little harder, letting her know what she was doing to him. Just as he thought he would leave her behind, he felt her spasm over and over, a low keening noise coming from her. He could feel her channel milking him, but he fought his own orgasm. He stopped completely and waited until her spasm had died a little before he thrust in again and again, renewing her orgasm fully.

As he felt her orgasm for a second time, he could not hold his own pleasure any longer and allowed himself to let go. He felt it roll over him like a herd of stampeding stallions. "FUCK!" He hissed and dug his own teeth into her neck to stifle his scream. She cried out at the unexpected painful pleasure and he felt her channel clamp around him tightly. He smiled and waited for his orgasm to stop. It was going to take a while since he had been suffering for so long.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto had been discussing sparing tactics when a noise caught their attention. It sounded like a muffled scream, but they weren't sure. They were about to go investigate when they heard 'fuck' accompany the scream. They could tell it was a man and a woman…they just didn't know who at that moment. They thought back to who the possible culprits were, trying to recall who was in the rooms closest and realized there wasn't anyone close to this post.

They both whistled and looked at one another. "Whoever that is has a good set of lungs…" Kiba muttered as Naruto nodded, his arms crossed over his chest as they both stared towards the noise.

* * *

Before she would allow Lee to walk her back to her own room, she checked on Karin. She peeked in and noticed that the brunette that was ALWAYS with Karin was wrapped around her protectively while the small blonde clung to him. Nodding, Lacey shut the door quietly and turned to Lee, who smiled gently at her.

She blushed and walked down the hall towards her own room. Lee smirked and followed, allowing her the space she needed at this moment. When they arrived at the room they were to share, she turned around and gave him a suspicious look. "Okay…I already know there is only one bed in here…I've stayed here plenty of times to know that. I'm even willing to let you share the bed with me…" she saw the blush creep up the young man's face and she held up a finger. "However…you will not touch me unless I 1. Give you permission, 2. You have to wake me up for some reason, or 3. We are under attack and/or the house is burning down. Understand?" He nodded and she turned back to the door and walked through.

He followed and watched as she walked into the bathroom without a word to him. He closed his eyes and thought about Ibiki and how this was all such a screwed up mess. He cursed Madara for what he'd done to Lacey and cursed himself for not realizing it. He shook his head and went to the dresser that contained his clothes. He took out long black sleeping pants and a pair of black cotton boxers. He wanted to be comfortable tonight, so he forewent a shirt. While he waited his turn in the bathroom, he looked around the room.

He noticed all the plants in the room and smiled. Plants must be the one thing she trusted explicitly…since plants couldn't betray you or lie to you. He sighed and let his hand hover over a delicate looking purple plant. A hand grabbing his wrist startled him. He turned and saw Lacey, eyebrow arched, looking at him.

"Unless you're superman, or like me, I'd leave that little beauty alone. It's got quite a temper." She pointed to the small snake that had just slithered through their window. Lacey knew it was not a normal snake…it was a spy snake. However, she let her plants take care of it.

"You know that is one of the snake cams that The Center uses, right?" Lee tried to sound calm, but he couldn't help be a little worried since she didn't move.

"Just wait…my pets will take care of him. The Center has been trying to get in this house for years. I always leave my window open so they try using it. Makes it fun." She sighed and watched as the snake came closer to the purple plant. Just as the snakes head made contact, the snake started coiling in on itself. It was obvious the creature was in immense pain.

Lee watched as small, black bulbs rose from the purple plant. When the bulbs opened, there were rows of sharp little teeth in them. Lee gasped as the teeth clamped onto the snake and proceeded to rip it apart. Several other plants, sensing prey, came to life as well. One of the larger plants sent a tentacle out and probed the snake, much like Lacey's Serleena. Little mouths opened up on the end of the vines and latched onto the snake, tearing pieces off and retreating back to the main body of the plant.

Lee turned green at the mini carnage, but he now understood what she meant. He watched her walk over to the plants and noticed immediately how each plant welcomed her like a loyal dog. The vine plant that had stolen bits of the snake rubbed itself against her in welcome. The little black bulbs on the purple plant chattered their teeth as if saying hello.

He watched the various other plants welcome here. One plant actually had what appeared to be eyes that blinked at her. He stared at her and noticed she looked completely calm. He didn't move, but he questioned her on the different types. "I have never seen plants like these. Nor have I ever seen plants welcome anyone." He commented softly, but he still noticed how the plants hesitated for a second, then calmed when Lacey did not react.

She looked over at him and smiled, looking down at her plants. "For years I followed any trace of my father. I came to the furthest outreaches of the scariest places. I made friends there…the plants respond to me…treat me like one of them. They can sense Serleena and Venus inside me." she petted one of the vines that nuzzled her. Lee stifled a laugh as the plant reminded him of a small puppy wanting attention.

"You plants are very unique. I wish I could be accepted by nature so easily. Those plants are exquisite and excellent guards, if I may say so myself. You wouldn't need animals or humans with plants like those." He commented and Lacey noticed the far off look on his face.

"What are you thinking about Lee?" She asked and stepped further into the darkness provided by her plants. She noticed that he slowly gravitated towards her. She sensed the plants wanting to attack, but she calmed them. She saw the blank look in Lee's eyes and she cocked her head.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it would be to have plants like that around my own home. I have a house, far from here, out in the middle of nowhere. I don't like a lot of people around me, so I go where people don't like going." He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying anymore. She gasped as she realized he had fallen under the spell of the little red and pink plant that was the most deadly of her arsenal. She smirked as she looked at the plant.

"Don't you get lonely being out there…all alone?" she asked and allowed her body to react where she wouldn't if he weren't in an unbreakable trance. She noticed how the plants changed behavior. They sensed her change and instead of trying to attack Lee, they welcomed him like they did her. The vine plant guided him into the darkness to where Lacey was. She noticed how it seemed both of them were being transported somewhere else. She knew it was merely that her plants were feeding off her chakra and were growing at an alarming rate. Vines were everywhere in the room now.

She instructed her plants to guard their room and to only attack if Lacey instructed them to. With that set, she had her Serleena lock the doors and she continued pumping information from Lee in a seductive manner. She noticed that he was on his knees before her, his eyes grey.

"It gets very lonely. But I don't trust anyone…except perhaps Sakura-sama and the rest of SHINOBI…and you." he looked up at her then and he smiled a blank smile. She gasped and instructed the Siren's Song Rose to lighten up the trance so that he slowly came out from under the spell.

"You trust me, do you?" she whispered and traced the scar on his eye. She could see reason returning to him slowly and she smiled. She then traced his lips and leaned down to his level.

"Trusting in a monster isn't smart Lee-kun." She said and tried not to let her own words bother her. She was surprised, however, at the angry look that crossed his face. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down so that her body was pressed to his.

She couldn't tell if his mind was fully conscious yet or not, but something on him was conscious. "You are not a monster, Lacey-chan. Madara is a monster, Kabuto was a monster…never you." he said softly and then pressed his lips lightly to hers. Her eyes went wide, but then she sighed and surrendered. Her plants rejoiced for their mistress and showered them with beautiful multi-colored blossoms. Both smiled and kept kissing.

* * *

Shino was overly relieved when he saw Sakura. He also noticed she had changed the short time he had not seen her. She looked…happier. He was not happy when she dismissed him from Sai's side, though when Gaara told them to follow him, he was the first one to get up and walk towards the red head. When Gaara revealed his intentions, Shino was more than willing to leave Sai's side for the necessary time.

Gaara had sent Eto and Konohamaru to the other side of the house. They all stood a good fifteen feet from the house. Shino noticed tha the outside patrols were huddled near the gate due to Raidu's little light show. He smiled sadistically as he thought of what he'd do to anyone involved in putting that device in Sai's head.

He felt Gaara brush his mind and banished all thoughts of revenge. Suddenly, a strange symbol appeared. '_Put your hands in the circled off portion and say 'Seal' when I tell you to. It will hurt for a little bit, but you guys are powerful enough to help me enact it.'_ Shino nodded and put his hands in the circle before him. He felt something and then Gaara gave the signal.

"SEAL!" Shino said in a loud, clear voice. He heard three other voices say the same and then he felt a jolt go through him. He was thrown into the side of the manor as a golden pyramidal shield appeared around them. Shino got to his feet slowly and went walked around the house. He found Konohamaru in a rose bush and after retrieving the boy went to look for Eto. Both Shino and Konohamaru had to stifle their laughter when they found Eto upside down in a tree. The youth had swirly eyes and his mouth was hanging open.

They looked for Gaara, but there was no sign of him. Shino sent his insects to scout and suddenly he gasped. He looked up and found a large creature that was hovering above the shield, outside the manor. Shino's teeth rattled when the creature keened. It sounded a lot like a wolf calling for its mate. Linked as they were, everyone heard the answering purr.

'_What troubles you my mate?'_ Shino blushed and hoped they would move to a more private telepathic link. The answer to the question made the bug collector glad they used a public link.

_'Trouble approaches, mitsukai-chan. There is a small band of men approaching. From what I can see, there are about ten of them. They are wearing red sashes. What do you want me to do, mate?'_ Shino knew instantly who the band was. He scowled, wishing they hadn't found them so quickly.

'_It's THEM, Sakura-san. With Sai in the condition he's in, we can not count on his old affiliations. You know if they find him they will kill him.'_ Shino forced himself to be emotionless, but he knew that Sakura could feel what he did. She let out a low, dangerous growl.

'_Shino…you, Eti, and Konohamaru come to Sai's room and stay here. Warn everyone you see what is happening. NO ONE goes outside the shield, understood?'_ Shino nodded in understanding. Sakura was much to angry to reason with right now. Shino ushered the children in and sent them on ahead.

Shino stopped by Kiba and Naruto and informed them of the situation. He then knocked on every door, hoping the inhabitants weren't TOO engaged. Hinata and Ino left their rooms, escorted by Naruto and Kiba of course, and went to Enzeru's room. Kankuro and a reluctant Karin followed. Karin tried to convince Sakura to allow her to help, but the silence over the publicly used mental link was her answer.

There was no response from the room Shikamaru shared with Temari OR the room Neji and Tenten shared. Shino shrugged and left notes slid under their doors. Shino knocked on Choji and Michi's door and it was answered by the latter. Shino informed her of what was happening and that they should go to Enzeru's room. Last on his stop was Lacey's room. He heard a stirring inside and allowed one of his bugs to scout. He gasped when the little bug reported back that the entire room was engulfed by carnivorous plants.

Figuring that this was Lacey's doing and that it was in case anyone got in, Shino shrugged and made his way to Sai's room. When he got there, he noticed Eto and Konohamaru were sitting outside. He cocked a head and Eto knew what he wanted to know.

"Sakura-obasan isn't quite done yet. She said to wait here until she unlocked the door." No sooner had the words been said that a click let them know Sakura was done. However, when they would have walked through the door, the doors swung open, revealing a fully transformed Sakura.

She had long, pale pink hair…so light it was almost silver. Her eyes were a haunting silver color, but there was rage in them. She was covered head to toe in the silver chakra armor Saiki provided for her. She had fangs, claws, cat ears and a tail. Everyone backed away from her slowly.

"**Take care of my cub, human. I will destroy this threat to my pack.**" Shino nodded as the being that used to be a kind and considerate human was now a protective killing force. Shino allowed the youths to run ahead of him and gather their respective female companions. Shino had Raidu help to gather everything Sai needed and they put him on the rolling bed Sakura had brought. They all went to Enzeru's room then. Everyone huddled in the room and prayed the ones that weren't with them were safe.

* * *

Lotus knew that attacking on enemy turf was stupid. She had even told Madara so. However, Madara had said they had the advantage of surprise. Lotus knew better however. She had said that they did not need her if they were not going to fight Sakura. Madara had sent her anyway. For the first time, Lotus scowled openly. A man with silver hair looked at her and blocked the view of her from the others.

"If they see you showing emotion they will not hesitate to tell Madara. He will put you through more tests if he thinks you still have feelings." the man said quietly. Lotus looked at the man with pinkish silver eyes and the long, wicked looking scythe. She knew this man was a sleeper for Haruno, she just didn't find it necessary to tell anyone else.

"Hidan…talk like that and people will actually think you care what happens to me. If they think that…you will be in more danger than myself." She said just as quietly. The man stiffened, but he knew she was right. However, he couldn't shake the big brother feelings he held for the girl.

"Lotus, I don't remember ever having a family…or friends for that matter. All I remember is The Center and Madara. However, I do remember when Sakura-sama saved me and I remember the day you were born. I was set to watch over you the first few years of your existence. I can't just throw that away. You are like the sister I never knew. Not even Madara can change that." he said quietly and looked over at the other members of his squad.

"I thank you for your concern and your care. However, my existence in this world is unnatural. It is throwing the universe into chaos. I must do whatever it takes to set things right once more." she said almost inaudibly. She noticed people looking at them and said a little louder "I understand your eagerness, but we are under orders to bring in as many of them alive as possible. Especially Haruno." Hidan caught on and glared at her.

"That may be so…but not ALL of them are required. Just the more powerful ones. Besides…we should attack right now, while their defenses are low." Just as he said that, a flash of light blinded them and when they could see again, there was a golden barrier looming in the distance. Lotus looked straight at him with emotionless eyes.

"You were saying?" she saw a genuine flash of irritation on his face then, which was replaced by mock hatred. However, being a wonderful actor, everyone thought he genuinely hated her.

"A little barrier like that isn't enough to keep US out, un." came an annoying voice. Lotus turned and looked at the blonde that she had mistaken for a woman. After being chewed out and repeatedly told that he was not a woman, Lotus had quietly acquiesced and had secretly called him a transvestite, instead.

"Little, huh?" came a voice from the very back of their little entourage. Lotus turned and spotted the one person she probably felt the most sorry for…Uchiha Itachi…or at least what used to be the brilliant young man. Now, it was just a shell, devoid of anything that would make him human.

"I was not aware you would be joining us, Itachi." Pein, the temporary leader, approached and watched the shell cautiously. This was yet another failed attempt of Madara's to improve the Sharingan. When the shell turned those unseeing red eyes on him, Pein shivered slightly. He watched as the shell looked in Lotus' direction.

"My lady…I was not aware you would be in the field today. My apologies for not coming forward earlier. I hope I did not frighten you?" Pein watched their interaction closely. He noticed the emotionless look on the on the young woman's face. It made him shiver…that girl was not natural at all.

"You can not frighten what does not feel Uchiha. Besides, I knew you were there the whole time. You can not hide from me as you can the others. Just as Pein can not hide his thoughts from me. It is true I am not natural, Pein-san…but then again…is anyone that has connections with Madara natural?" Pein blushed in embarrassment. Any response he would have attempted, however, was cut off by a low keening that made their teeth rattle in their heads.

"What is that hideous noise?" Konan asked and covered her ears. She huddled close to Pein, who scowled at her for being so close to him in public. She blushed and took a few steps away from him. Lotus noticed that everyone in the group had to pretend they didn't have anything they cared about because there was always someone willing to tell Madara. Lotus scouted her small team. She knew that Zetsu was untrustworthy, as was Kakuzu. She wasn't so sure about Deidara though. He seemed to be in love with the red head in their group, though the puppet master seemed oblivious.

"Sasori-dana…how do you feel in your new body, un?" Lotus perked at his. She knew that Sasori had been destroyed once before, but she wanted to know how he'd been restored. She listened carefully to their 'private' conversation.

"It feels odd to be in a human body once more. I know this is a genetic replica of my original that Madara-sama had wanted to use for testing, but I was lucky that Pein-sama was able to swipe it without anyone noticing. Covering my body in bandages and then making one of the halls explode was a good way to make him believe that the bodies in that freezer had been destroyed. Thank you by the way. I would have died had it not been for you guys." Lotus decided that it was time to stir a little trouble.

Lotus knew that Zetsu and Kakuzu mistrusted the group. And EVERYONE except maybe Hidan mistrusted her. She walked over to Sasori and Deidara, who became quiet as she approached. The look on her face made them swallow nervously. For someone who was said to have no emotions, she looked pretty worried.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san…is it true that you two are lovers?" she put as little emotion into it as possible, but just enough to make them worried. They both blanched and looked at her.

"W-what gave y-you that id-dea, un?" Deidara tried to play dumb but his stuttering threw it off. Sasori looked at her warily.

"What does it matter to you, poppet? You are nothing but Madara's tool…if we tell you anything you will tell him." Sasori was about to turn away when she appeared before them again, this time her face serious.

"You can not hide from me, puppet master. I know how you two feel for one another and I know that you want to be free. I am offering you one chance to seize your own destiny." She said so quietly that the two weren't sure they heard her right.

"Did…did you just offer to…HELP us?" Sasori looked shocked, then suspicious. Lotus cocked her head so they would follow her.

"We are going to scout out the noise. Set up a temporary camp until we return." the people behind them nodded and she motioned the two to follow. She stomped the ground and Zetsu came up through it. She grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to see if that barrier goes underground. If it does, go back and report to Pein-san. If it doesn't I want you to see if there are any entry points that we can make use of…cellars, open windows, things like that. Scout it out, but do not engage. If you find an open spot, investigate, but don't push it." she dropped him and he burrowed back into the ground and went about his assigned chore.

After Lotus made sure he was gone, she took off towards a safe spot they could talk in. Only when they were far away enough from the group did she let any of her emotions show. Sasori and Deidara were floored. "So you DO have emotions." Sasori said and looked at her. She smiled weakly at him and leaned against a tree.

"Yes…I have emotions. I just bury them so deep that Madara can't find them. I don't like being toyed with. Madara thinks that after I 'fulfill my purpose' that he can turn me into his brood mare to produce the 'perfect Uchiha'. I will not have myself be used by that poor excuse of a man." she sneered and the two could FEEL the anger coming off her. They smiled at her and then allowed themselves to relax. Sasori idly played with Deidara's hair while they calmed down.

"So…you two are lovers, then?" Lotus knew the answer before she asked, but she wanted them to feel like they had some control. When they blushed and nodded she smiled. "Don't be afraid. Pein and Konan are lovers, as are Kisame and Itachi. Itachi is hanging on to his soul by a thread, though only I know this." she smiled at the looks on their faces.

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you afraid we'll run to Madara, un?" Deidara shivered at the look in Lotus' eyes. She had that emotionless mask on once more.

"They are just as afraid of being themselves as the two of you are. They do not want to put each other in danger by making their feelings known. All of you are in the same boat, with the exception of Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. I do not understand why you do not team up and leave Madara's control. The six of YOU have that option. I do not have that luxury." _Yet._ She said the last word mentally. She would have her freedom, but she would wait for the most opportune time.

Meanwhile, she noticed the looks on their faces. "We have no where to go. We don't remember anything before The Center. Besides, we don't even know how to live in the outside world." Sasori confessed and looked at Deidara, who looked about to cry. Lotus nodded in understanding.

"What if I could ensure you that you will have a safe place. Will you give up this useless battle and live in peace?" They looked at her and then at each other. They smiled and nodded. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind. "Splendid. We will start tonight. First, I have a few preparations to make. I also need you guys to go back to camp. Act like nothing happened and if asked, I sent you back and am scouting 'in depth'. Pein and Itachi know will know what that means." they nodded and headed back to camp. She started towards the manor and let the mental link flood her.

* * *

Zetsu was scouting the barrier. He found that there was, indeed, no barrier beneath the earth. He smirked and carefully scouted for an open area of attack. He would not allow that pathetic woman tell him what to do. Both of his sides were in agreement on this issue. He saw an open window and smirked. He carefully sidled up to the window and looked in. He could smell plants…lots and lots of them. He smirked and teleported into the room.

He stood in wonder as he saw so many plants he'd never seen before. However, as admirable as the view was, he had other things to do. He was about to leave the room when an alarm went off in the back of his head…it was too late to save his life though.

* * *

_'Sakura-sama…can you hear me?'_ the voice was unfamiliar and it was on the most public telepathic wave available. Everyone in the house heard it, including the sleeping couples. It did not disturb their sleep however, so not everyone was aware of what was going on outside the confines of their rooms.

'_Who are you that you seek my mate?'_ came a demanding voice. The first voice recognized it and clung to it.

_'I am Lotus, ally of Haruno-sama. I have come with urgent information regarding the small force gathering outside your barrier.'_ she made her tone non-threatening and gentle. However, she did make her urgency known.

_'What do you want, Lotus?'_ came a female voice this time. Lotus sighed in relief. She informed Sakura of what was going on, who was there, and why they were there. She told Sakura of the dissention and how the members desired freedom. At the mention of Sasori, however, Sakura was growling violently.

_'The others I will allow into my home. Sasori, however, is not welcome. He is the one that caused so much harm to Cheela and Choji._' She hissed. Lotus pushed her luck slightly.

'_Sasori was destroyed by your Choji. He was put into a new body by the ones that cared for him. This new body is un-tampered with. There is nothing in it that Madara can control him with. I am sure that you have found that Madara is rather cruel when he wants to control something…or someone.'_ Sakura didn't miss the sadness in the woman's voice. She also didn't miss the reference to Sai. Lotus felt Sakura's eyes narrow as she glared mentally.

_'How did you know there was a device in Sai's head?'_ Sakura was not happy now. She should just turn them all away…but then she would have more enemies to fight. She didn't want any more blood shed.

'_Because I have removed many of them from my own head, without the support of loved ones. I am the one that removed the one from Sai's brother. I am also the one that help him escape. I gave him your name and where you could be found.'_ she felt Sakura's shock. She also felt something brush her mind lightly.

'_Someone is trying to enter the conversation with us. Who is it? Can you tell?'_ Sakura heard the light panic in Lotus' voice and she understood why. There was always someone that was trying to kill things that were different. Sakura touched the mind and found shock and happiness in it that it could reconnect with the one thing that had preoccupied it for the years they had been apart.

'_Seems you have a secret admirer, Lotus. Raidu has had you on his mind since you helped him…especially your eyes. He says that he doesn't have the power to connect with you, but that he wants to see you again. He wants you to come here.'_ Sakura felt Lotus' extreme sadness and the longing, but also the determination to destroy The Center.

'_Tell him I will see him again when The Center is destroyed. Tell him that…perhaps THEN, we can make a life…together…'_ Sakura was about to protest, but the connection went dead. Sakura sighed and gave Lotus the answer to her question earlier.

'_Tell them I will find them a place.'_ She felt Lotus' gratitude and then the connection was lost altogether. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, then looked out to where the camp Lotus had mentioned was. More and more enemies were flooding into that camp while she wasted time. She touched Gaara's mind and felt him wrap his arms around her mentally. She smiled and made her way to the peak of the house. It was time to hunt.


	32. The Hunt

**A/N: sorry bout not posting in forever. I've been on the receiving end of what is known as school pwnage. Exams, papers...will the insanity ever end!? Okay...I'm done now. Here is the next chapter and it won't be long until the end is here. I'm not sure how to post my poll for the sequel, so if you know, please let me know. As always, Naruto and the other Naruto characters are not mine. Enjoy! JA NE!!**

CH. 32: The Hunt

Lotus returned to camp and looked around. She didn't see Zetsu, so perhaps sacrificing the spy snake had been worth it. She'd wondered if there was something dangerous behind that window…apparently she'd been right. Acting natural, she walked over to Madara's elite forces…what he called Akatsuki.

"Has anyone seen Zetsu? I sent him on a scouting mission earlier…I didn't see him on my way back, nor do I feel him anywhere around right now." Everyone looked at her, but Sasori and Deidara gave her a weird look. Kakuzu was too busy counting his money to see and Tobi was playing with a butterfly, so he didn't notice either.

"No, my lady. Zetsu has not returned as of yet. As a matter of fact, I got a strange chill not to long ago. Perhaps he ran into trouble?" Itachi was staring at her now. She nodded once and looked around. More and more of Madara's troops were amassing in the small temporary camp. She looked on emotionlessly. She turned back to the six she knew she could trust.

"Pein…you and Konan go find food." '_Meet me in the woods in a few minutes.'_ she told them telepathically. They looked at her oddly, but didn't question her. They got up and left. "Kisame, take Itachi to the river with you and get some water. Apply the ointment to his eyes for him while you're there. '_Meet me in the woods in a few minutes.'_ she told them as well. Kisame nodded, slightly confused, but listened all the same. She then turned to Sasori and Deidara. "You two…come with me. We are going to get firewood." She communicated with her eyes that something was up. They nodded and followed her.

Lotus was sitting on a stone in a small clearing half a mile from camp. Sasori and Deidara lounged in the grass behind the stone and indulged in each other's company. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and the four other people showed up. They gawked at one another, then at Lotus, who smiled at them…SMILED.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, sensing the tension. Kisame put Itachi behind him and glared. Lotus smiled and hopped off her perch.

"I didn't want to do this while anyone loyal to Madara could see, so I want you all to watch very closely." She said and walked up to Itachi. Kisame tensed, but when Lotus held her hand out and took Itachi's hand, he relaxed a little.

"Itachi…I know what happened to you. I want to help you, but you must have complete faith that you can be healed." She said it lightly, so that the others could barely hear her. She saw his hope, but sensed his doubt. She put her hands over his eyes and used as much power as she dared at that moment to heal his deteriorating eyes. When she removed her hands again, everyone saw large black eyes looking at them.

"I…I can see. I can see…all of you." He said, then looked at Kisame, who looked away in shame. Itachi put his hand on the larger man's forearm and made the blue tinted man look at him. "Madara did this to you…didn't he?" Kisame looked shocked, then nodded. Itachi smiled gently at the larger man, then looked at Lotus.

"Can you heal Kisame as well?" he asked, knowing it was the one thing the older man wanted the most. Lotus looked at them both for a second, then frowned.

"No…I can not do that…it would alter his genetic makeup too much and it would eventually do more harm than good. However," she said at the disappointment on their faces. "I can tell you that where you are going, you will not have to worry about being judged based on looks. The people you will see there are in much worse shape than yourself. They were victims of Madara as well." Kisame looked up at her, then at Itachi, who smiled at him despite his shark-like appearance.

"As long as I have people that accept me for what I am, I guess I can live with what I am." he said quietly. Itachi beamed at him, which made Kisame happy as well. Lotus then turned her eyes on Pein and Konan. Konan hid behind Pein, who was still reluctant to show his feelings for the blue haired girl.

Lotus frowned and walked up to the orange haired man. Suddenly, she was behind him and he heard Konan scream, then it all went silent. He turned to see Konan lying on the ground, dead. He roared and went to her side, shaking her. He looked up and suddenly Konan was standing over him, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Pein-kun…are you alright? You…you sounded so heartbroken just then…" Pein looked at the little flower lover and without a second thought he put his hands on her, roaming her to ensure himself she was alive and well. He heard her squeak of surprise and smiled. She always made amusing noises when they touched. He hugged her to him and whispered things he would not have said had he not just seen her die.

Pein then glared at Lotus, who had a sad smile on her face. "I am sorry I used a genjutsu on you Pein…but you should not deny the fact you love her. I think it's obvious that I already know and it's not like the others are going to tell. They have their own important people to protect." Pein then realized what this was all about.

"You're trying to protect us…aren't you? You're going to send us away from the battle…" Lotus smiled and looked at the tallest tree just on the outskirts of the clearing. Everyone followed their gaze to see the silvery-pink haired woman and the crimson haired man that was standing in the tree. All six tensed until they saw Lotus walk over to the woman and drop to one knee.

"Haruno-sama. It is good to finally meet you in person. These are the people I requested be put under your protection. They wish to live out their lives in peace with the others I sent from The Center. Please…I beg you to help them as you have helped so many others." The six watched as their 'leader' bowed low to their 'enemy'. The woman looked over at them then, her silver eyes piercing.

They noticed her stiffen when her gaze landed on Itachi. Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to them. "Another Uchiha. Hopefully he's not as arrogant as his prick brother." Itachi stared at her then, wondering what she was talking about. She then turned her gaze to Sasori, who raised an eyebrow.

"And you…do you remember me, Akasuna no Sasori?" Sasori stiffened at the name and gave her a confused look.

"That name sounds familiar, but I do not think it belongs to me. I apologize, but I do not remember much before being put into this body. All I know is what the others have told me. I was told that a Choji destroyed my puppet body that Madara used to control me…for that I am grateful. I am happy to have my human form back." Sakura stared at him intently, as if trying to catch him in a lie.

When she finished with him, she looked over the others, arching a brow at Deidara. She turned back to Lotus then and nodded in a businesslike manner. "I will take them to Gokuraku to live with the others. But these ones I will have use for later. Perhaps they can be of some use for the good guys. HIDAN!" everyone's eyes widened when the silver haired Jashin monk appeared, kneeling at the young woman's feet.

"Hai, Hatori-sama?" his voice was low, but it held amusement. Sakura smirked at the looks on their faces.

"What…you thought Madara was the only one with spies?" she said, and then all amusement was gone from her. She looked at Hidan and instructed him to take their new allies to Gokuraku, where they were to be given accommodations and allowed to rest. "And Hidan…" he turned at her tone and looked into deadly silver eyes. "If anyone starts trouble…you know what to do. I will not have my safe lands destroyed by foolishness." the six newcomers sweat dropped at the sadistic joy on the man's face.

"Understood Hatori-sama." he said and walked up to his fellow Akatsuki team mates. Sakura heard them as they walked off.

"What did she mean, 'you know what to do'?" the blonde asked. A murmur was heard and then the blonde jumped into Sasori's arms and squealed like a frightened woman. Sakura smirked and then outright laughed when she saw Lotus put a hand to her head and grumble something about crazy transvestites.

Sakura turned to Lotus, who gave her a very serious look. "You have my allegiance, Haruno-sama. However, I must request that you fight me now. We must create an opening to say that my men lost their lives. I will not risk them being hunted. One of the traitors, Zetsu, lost his life to your Lacey today. I am grateful. However, there are more that are loyal to Madara. They amass in a camp not too far. If we start the fight here, and your mate joins in, it will give me cause to backtrack so that you can wipe out the premature attack force."

Sakura nodded and powered up. Gaara nodded and stayed back for the first few punches. It was only until it seemed that things could get really bad that Gaara stepped in. When he did, it was with enough force to send Lotus flying into the center of the makeshift camp. She stood from the crater, her body unharmed.

She looked up to see Kakuzu staring wide eyed at her and Tobi looked about to cry on her behalf. She tackled Tobi as a wave of energy obliterated half the camp, making it impossible for Kakuzu to revive himself using his powers. Lotus grabbed the unconscious Tobi and retreated back to The Center.

Sakura watched the construct leave with the child-like Akatsuki member. She sighed and looked over at Gaara, who had his hands crossed over his chest, glaring.

"You allowed her to strike you pretty hard, mitsukai-chan. I do not like it." he growled, looking at the red mark forming on Sakura's cheek where Lotus' fist had connected. Sakura laughed and pressed her body against his.

"Don't worry Panda-chan. You will have plenty of time to work off your frustrations. Now…how about you and me go find all those moles our_dear friend_ , Ray, informed us of." she purred and rubbed her leg against his. He growled lightly at her, though it sounded more like a purr. She smiled and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and in an instant, they were gone.

* * *

Lacey opened her eyes and looked around. She was cuddled up to something warm in the darkness of what appeared to be a jungle. However, her memory flooded back to her as she heard the light snoring of the man beside her. She looked at him, with his odd hairstyle, his semi-fuzzy brows (I couldn't bring myself to make them as fuzzy as in the manga) and the scars on his face. She was reminded intensely of her father at the sight of those scars.

It was then that she realized that they were not alone in the room. Something was in there with them. She used her plants to determine what it was. She hissed when she realized it was a member of the Akatsuki, Madara's special task force. She put her plants on full scale guard mode. She instructed them to protect her and Lee, but to do with what they liked to the intruder. She returned to the cocoon of warmth she had been sharing with Lee after that and it wasn't until she heard the dying scream of the intruder that she went back to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was fidgeting as they waited for the 'emergency meeting' to commence. Several were more nervous than others. It was common knowledge that Ray and several other agents had been discovered as sleepers for The Center. It was also common knowledge what had happened to them. Several people jumped when the president of Hatori Corp. suddenly appeared before them.

"Hello boys…miss me much?" she said and looked at them. It was then they noticed that her hair was a silvery pink shade, her eyes were silver, and there was a crimson haired man standing entirely too close to her.

One of the younger executives who was hoping to convince the council to force Sakura to wed him, scowled. "Who is that and what is his business here, Lady President?" Sakura smiled and looked at the man, then at them.

"Oh, Panda-chan? He's my husband…why?" She smiled at the surprised looks on their faces. One of the older executives stood, his face red with anger.

"You know very well, Hatori-sama, that we were hoping to marry you in exchange for a merger with a smaller company…now that will be impossible. You have ruined all hopes of expansion in this company." Sakura glared at the man, knowing the old fart had wanted her to marry his son, who was just as power hungry as his old man.

"Hold your tongue old man. This may be a Corporation, but it is still run by my family. I hold the power of my clan now…I was named Hatori clan leader, which means I have EVERY right to appoint a new council if that is my wish." She hissed at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. The old man fell back in his chair, flabbergasted.

An old woman glared at the man and stood, trying to calm the younger woman. "What Nebigo meant, Hatori-sama, is that we are surprised you did not inform us of your decision. It would have given us time to prepare an objection should your choice not meet the requirements all Chairmen must meet in order to wed."

Sakura saw red then. She glared at her council and Gaara noticed her starting to change forms once more. Her fangs became pronounced and her claws grew longer and sharper. He grabbed her around the waist and whispered to her, stopping the change.

There were a few hisses of disproval, but they both ignored them. When Gaara finished whispering, Sakura smiled and beamed at him. "Be my guest, Panda-chan." she smiled sweetly at him, then sent the council a death glare. He made sure he had everyone's attention, then introduced himself.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, son of the late chairman of the Sabaku Defense Agency. I am the new chairman, as of my eighteenth birthday. It is a pleasure to meet the councilmen of my new wife's company." he almost smirked at the gaping council members…almost. However, he glared at them instead. "I do not appreciate the hostility with which I was received and I must ask you all to retire yourselves for the good of the company. Otherwise, I will be reluctant to merge my company with Hatori Corp." he saw Sakura smirk out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura then walked up to him and batted her lashes at him. "But sweetie…would you really do that?" she knew he wouldn't REALLY do it, but they wanted to make sure the council was out of their hair. She mock gasped as he pulled her to him and stared her in the eyes.

"You know I don't say things I don't mean, dear wife. After being treated so rudely by your executives, it is hard for me to believe they will be any more hospitable to anyone else from my company." Sakura smiled in her head. He was really good at this acting thing. She gave him a pouting face and started drawing circular patterns in his chest. The executives just stared.

"Well…I guess for the good of the company, I will have to appoint new executives. Wouldn't want ji-chan's hard work falling through." Sakura said in a sweet voice, then went in for the kill. She turned to the executives and her eyes started glowing. Suddenly, it was like time was standing still. She went to each executive and probed their minds. Only four out of her twenty eight executives had any link to Madara, one of them being the young executive that had tried to force her to marry him.

Sakura blinked and it was like time was restored. All the executives gripped their heads and looked at the two standing before them. Sakura took out a piece of paper that was stained with blood. "The reason I called this meeting today is because there is a problem. There is evidence suggesting that Hatori Corp. has been compromised. This is a list of sleepers The Center planted throughout the company. I came to you guys first, before I acted on the accusations. Now…does anyone have anything they'd like to say before I give the orders to restrain the perpetrators?"

The one woman in the group of traitors stood with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry Hatori-sama. I am a sleeper for The Center. But…know that I have nothing against you, nor do I enjoy working for them. They…they have my sisters…" the woman hung her head and Sakura felt sorry for the woman. She did not, however, let it show now. She had one of her more gentle agents take the woman to be questioned.

"Anyone else?" She asked and noticed one of the male perpetrators looked confused and was scratching his head. She felt suddenly reminiscent of how Sasori had been when she'd mentioned his old code name. The man looked up at her, clearly confused. She nodded and had another of her more kind agents take the man for questioning.

The last two tried to act innocent and did not acknowledge their involvement. Sakura nodded and suddenly both men were seized roughly. They made a fuss, but were subdued and taken for questioning. Sakura gave them all serious looks. "Before you consider betraying me…consider this. I WILL find out about it and I WILL punish you for it. The Center isn't some science club. It RUINS people's lives…innocent people, who just want to be left in peace. They torture women, rape them, beat them…this is NOT something to take lightly. We are at war, ladies and gentlemen, and we can not afford to lose." Her executives nodded and she gave a curt nod before walking out. She then made her way to the floor right under her penthouse office.

Sakura stood back while Gaara went through each floor, each branch of her corporation, and placed the spies into custody. Several had to be subdued by Gaara himself, but to Sakura it was worth every minute.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the psych ward at the Kagure Medical Complex. Every now and then there was a scream from a disturbed resident, but the guards put that off to them being mental. However, there was one room that there was such a commotion that the guards _should_ have investigated, but didn't under the pretense that there was a doctor in there and the patient was probably not cooperating.

And how right they were. There was a sixteen year old young lady that had been admitted because she claimed she could communicate with the spirits. Her parents had thought she was crazy and had admitted her immediately. Now, she was struggling to escape three men that were attempting to kidnap her.

She kicked and bit and scratched them. One had a few broken ribs and another was trying to jab her with a syringe. Unfortunately, he ended up jabbing his partner when she reversed their positions and the man ran at her. She threw the unconscious man out of her room and faced the other two. The one with the needle and the one with the bum ribs.

She lashed out at the man holding the now useless syringe and he went flying out of her room, soon followed by the man with the bad ribs. She was about to go back into her room when a fourth, unseen adversary, came up behind her and tackled her. She screamed and scratched, bit and kicked, but he was too heavy and she was slowly loosing consciousness.

Just when she thought there was no hope, the weight of her attacker was thrown off her. She looked up into silver eyes and couldn't help but think she was dying and that the being before her was an angel. "Am I…dying?" she asked whimsically. The figured chuckled and put a hand to her cheek.

"No Natalie…you're not dying. Nor do you have to worry any longer. The people that were going to hurt you are gone now…you will never have to see them again. Sleep now, Natalie. You've fought well…let us take care of you now." the angelic voice calmed her and she soon found herself sleeping peacefully.

When the young woman was asleep, the angel turned to her demon partner. "Gaara…she's got a kekkei genkai like Moegi, only she can't interact. She can see and speak to them, but she can't hold them or touch them." Gaara nodded and instructed the agents to take the men in for questioning. They did as he told them and then he turned and looked at his mate.

"Hidan…Come here." She closed her eyes and whispered. Instantly, the tall silver haired man was by her side, looking at her. He inclined his head to Gaara and looked down at Sakura. "Hidan…I want you to take this girl to Gokuraku…I want you to protect her personally." Sakura saw the defiance in his gaze and the dislike of the command, but he did as he was told.

"Damn, what am I, a babysitter?" He growled, then scooped the young woman up and looked at her. He arched a brow, then disappeared.

Sakura walked into the room where the guards were watching comedy central. She stiffened and growled low in her throat. Both turned and blanched when they spotted her. "You do realize there was a security breach in room 412, correct?" she hissed at them, glaring so hard both men looked like holes would appear any minute.

"B-but ma'am…t-the doctor…h-he t-told us that s-she wouldn't t-take h-her meds. H-he told us n-not t-to interfere." the younger of the two responded. Sakura saw red. It was common knowledge that the doctors ran the show around the hospital. She slammed her hands down on the desk in front of them.

"From now on, you will listen to me and me alone, do you understand? You will investigate ANY disturbance in this wing and it will be reported back to me IMMEDIATELY. If anyone tries to dismiss you, you have them call me for clearance. Otherwise, NO ONE comes in and out without my permission." both men nodded and stared out the door long after she had left. They looked at each other, then at the television, and then shut the thing off.

* * *

Sakura was fuming. There were DOCTORS in HER hospital working for the Center. She went to each wing in her hospital and checked things over. Any anomalies were investigated and if there was anything suspicious, there was a mind search. In all, one of her surgeons, three of her crappier doctors, four residents, six nurses, twelve male nurses, and twenty-two lab techs were hauled off for questioning. Not to mention fourteen security/maintenance personnel and two EMS drivers. Disheartened, Sakura had HR go through multiple applications and gave extensive screening to the possible employees. After spending most of her day personally interviewing for positions, she was fully staffed once more.

Sakura went to her office and sat in her chair. Gaara followed behind her silently, giving her the support she needed when she needed it. He went to her and sat on her desk in front of her. She looked up at him and saw the longing in his eyes. She smirked and stood, needing a distraction. She pressed against him and kissed him passionately. He growled and it made her smile. They hadn't really had any 'alone time' since they had mated. As she thought about it, she was surprised to find that only a day had gone by since they had mated.

She pulled away reluctantly and looked into his narrowed eyes. She cupped his face with both hands and looked at him like she could eat him. He smirked and a low, seductive growl came from his throat. She purred against him as she rubbed her face against the side of his and down along his neck and chest. Gaara sat on her desk and allowed her to nuzzle him, knowing she needed it. He tangled his fingers in her long, now silvery pink hair.

"Mitsukai-chan…why is you hair pink now?" he'd forgotten to ask her earlier, but having his hands immersed in the mass of wavy hair reminded him. He felt her freeze mid rub. He could sense her apprehension and the nervous flittering in her mind. He rubbed his hands gently through her hair and tugged lightly. "Sakura…you don't have to be afraid to tell me things. We are mates now…" He reminded her gently. He felt the tension slowly drain from her and she slowly lifted her eyes to him. Her eyes were the bright emerald orbs he'd originally fallen in love with.

"Well…" she began nervously and licked her lips, "It's the natural shade of my hair…" she said in a small, embarrassed voice. He looked at her with one non-brow arched as he barely caught her words. Not knowing if she was teasing him or if she was serious, and not ever remembering paying attention to see if what her natural hair color was (cough, cough) he decided to see if she was being truthful.

With a squeal of excitement, Sakura was lifted into his arms and laid her on the desk. He made short work of stripping her pants from her, as well as her shirt and bra. He left her panties as an enticement. He rained kisses on her face, neck and chest before kissing his way down her stomach. He nipped the skin just above her panty line, making her gasp in delight. He then slowly slid her panties down her legs, his chin on her stomach, staring up at her. He wanted to be surprised by his find and he had every intention of exploring that part THOROUGHLY. He finally pulled the panties from her and dropped them in the pile with the rest of her clothes.

So as not to be interrupted, Gaara sent his sand to secure the door. He was going to savor his mate the way he hadn't been able to their first mating. He pulled up and finally looked at her femininity. He gasped when he saw the truth of the matter…her silver pink hair was indeed all natural. "Fuck…" Gaara hissed between clenched teeth. It was going to be really hard not to throw her over her desk and screw her senseless. He closed his eyes and fought the urge as best he could.

* * *

Lotus watched, emotionless, as Madara threw his fit. He yelled, cursed and glared, but it was never directed at her. At this moment, it was at the only survivor of their little 'raiding' party: Tobi. "Stupid, useless…I should put you back into the cage I took you out of!" Lotus saw Tobi flinch and felt a niggling of pity. She decided to let Madara know what had happened.

"Don't blame the soldiers…blame the intelligence. Whoever gathered our intelligence did a shoddy job. We were carrying out our mission as instructed when a barrier appeared from nowhere. The barrier was created by one of the jinchuuriki…they sensed us before we even knew what was happening. We were not instructed to expect any of the jinchuuriki…only humans." she said in the same monotone she always used with Madara.

She noticed him stiffen, then he turned red eyes on her. She stood there, as always, no emotion playing on her face. Seeing that she was simply making an observation, Madara's anger had to go un-vented, as he no longer had anyone he could yell at. Zetsu had gathered the intelligence, and he had somehow been destroyed. Madara glared as he remembered one of his more loyal creations had been lost.

"The jinchuuriki were not there when the intelligence was collected. Apparently something is going on in that house that is making the Haruno nervous." he smiled wickedly and looked back at Tobi. "So how is it that you survived when the others did not?" he scrutinized Tobi, who was very child-like by nature.

"An angel from heaven swooped down and carried me to safety. She was very pretty and she made me feel happy." Madara arched a brow and looked at Lotus, who looked on just as emotionless as ever.

"Lotus…is what he say true? Did an 'angel' save him?" Madara's eyes narrowed on the young woman before him. There were only two angelic looking people he knew of and one was standing before him. He saw her shrug, something she commonly did.

"I was retreating after being wounded by the Haruno. Perhaps she spied on us and found that one not to be a threat. He is rather child-like and may remind her of the young artist she has adopted. They share a lot of the same qualities." She saw Madara stiffen and look at her. He walked over and looked her over. He indeed saw bandages on her stomach.

"What did the medic say about your condition? Is everything intact?" Lotus saw the panic in his eyes and felt revulsion creep up her spine. She kept her face blank and decided to mess with him. She would get a few precious days to herself.

"They said that there was internal damage from the blow, and that I should rest, otherwise there would be _irreparable_ damage to my kidneys, liver, and reproductive organs." She saw the panic grow and a disgusting smile appeared on his face.

"Well, don't just stand there, my dear. Go to your quarters and rest. We can't have you damaged for your battle with Haruno." Lotus almost stiffened when a thought crossed his mind '_Can't have the future mother of my children harmed…I need her breeding…'_ Lotus nodded to him and left for her quarters. Tobi followed behind her, his forefinger in his mouth.

"Aniki seemed very upset that you were hurt, nee-san…are you sure you are feeling alright?" Lotus looked back at Tobi, who looked so innocent with his finger in his mouth the way it was. However, she could not forget where she was.

"I'm fine. Go to your quarters before someone decides your life isn't important." Lotus noticed the tears forming in the corner of the young man's eyes and she felt a little bad about what she'd said…even though it was true.

"Tobi is sorry for upsetting you nee-san…" he said and wiped tears from his face. Lotus looked him full on then.

"I have no emotions, little Uchiha. You can not upset one who has never felt anything for anyone. I was merely assessing a situation based on the data observed." She reminded the young man. He smiled and ran up to her, much like a child would.

"Will nee-san play a game with Tobi!?" Lotus saw the pleading in the youth's eyes and she nodded, not sure why she did. She looked back the way they had come and saw Madara glaring at them. Lotus stared him down, no emotions on her face at all. She knew Madara thought he'd done a little too good a job at stripping her of her emotions. If only he knew.

"I do not know what this 'play a game' request of yours is…but if it will keep you quiet and out of the way, then I will do it." she said loud enough for Madara to hear. She felt the disappointment radiating off the man, as he had been hoping to see emotion from her, even if just a little bit. She looked back at Tobi with those emotionless eyes and followed the youth out, making sure to watch the 'boy' carefully.

* * *

Sai felt drowsy…he'd only felt like this the day Sakura had worked her miracle on him to save his life. He appreciated his life now more than ever. He was about to open his eyes when a large, rough hand was laid on his cheek. He cracked one eye to see Shino standing there, caressing his face.

"How are you feeling, kochou?" came Shino's rough, husky voice. Sai smiled up at the older male and nuzzled the hand at his cheek. He still had trouble talking, but he allowed his body to do the talking for him. Sai gave Shino a pleading look and Shino looked at the people in the room with them.

Everyone was asleep, some people in small groups lying everywhere. They had been instructed to stay within hearing distance of the room, so the only place they wandered was the small kitchenette only a few paces down the hall. Shino gave Sai one of his rare smiles and sat at the edge of the bed, carefully moving Sai so that he could lie beside the injured youth.

"Sakura-chan will be angry with me if she comes back and you have been disturbed. Go back to sleep kochou…I will protect you while you recover." Shino stroked Sai's damp black hair while the youth snuggled himself up to Shino's warm body. Shino sighed contently and relaxed, allowing his insects to keep guard while he enjoyed the press of the young, and thankfully alive, body of the man he loved.


	33. When The Devil Comes A Knocking

**A/N: After much waiting, I finally got well wnough to work on this. I'm still tired as hell, but, meh, I'll get over it. As always, I don't own, but enjoy anyways. If there are things wrong, then blame it on me being drugged and sleepy. As a side note, prednisone tastes like chalk...**

CH. 33: When the Devil Comes A Knocking

"Why do you stay with him if he scares you, Tobi?" Lotus asked quietly, so as not to tip anyone off. Tobi looked up from their game of go fish. It had taken Tobi half an hour to teach Lotus how to play the card game. She had not be able to comprehend its simplicity. Lotus noticed the slight change in the young man's eyes. She watched him look around covertly, then smile at her when he felt no one around.

"Tobi is not as dumb as people think he is. Tobi has two people living in his mind. Tobi likes his other self…he is brave and protects Tobi. He wants to talk to you, nee-san." Lotus looked on unemotionally as Tobi slumped in his chair. Dark laughter made Lotus freeze. She stared at the figure before her and wished that she didn't feel so confused.

"So…you are Madara's little bitch. Tobi told me all about Madara's plans for you…how Madara plans to breed you…but tell me, how do YOU feel about that?" When Tobi looked up again, it was with red eyes. Lotus narrowed her eyes at him and a slow hiss came from her throat.

"I belong to no one. I am NOT a bitch, if I understand the term correctly, and I have no intention of letting _that_man touch me in any way. If you want the plain truth of the matter, it disgusts me to know that he has the thoughts that he does and it makes it really hard not to kill him every time he looks at me." Lotus saw the surprise in the eyes of this 'other Tobi'.

"I take it you don't like my brother…do you?" he chuckled when she gave him a redundant glare.

"What_ever_ gave you _that_ idea?" she asked and then put her cards down. She looked the man straight in the eyes as she spoke. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself…but I worry about Tobi. He's too innocent to put him through this war that is about to break out. I think that you should help him escape Madara." She watched the calculating look in the man's eyes.

"Now why would I abandon my own brother? We _are_ blood after all…" he stopped at the look on Lotus' face. He knew that look all to well.

"I know that Tobi hates him almost as much as I hate him. He took Tobi's entire family and turned all of them into his lab rats. His sisters, brothers, Tobi's girlfriend…his unborn children…that's why you are present…it helps Tobi deal with the loss." The man narrowed his eyes at her and then his eyes glazed like he was talking to someone else…someone unseen.

"Tobi is willing to listen. My name is Obito." Lotus found herself fighting a smirk. This man was much more intelligent that Tobi and could be a valuable ally.

"I take it that both of you are listening at this moment?" she asked when he looked up and had one red eye, one normal eye. He nodded. Lotus smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Well in that case, for the sake of my sanity, I will call you Tobito when I address both of you." The young man smirked and nodded…the smirk being Obito's and the nod being Tobi's.

* * *

Neji could feel something against his side, something soft and sensual. He turned on his side, eyes still closed, and buried his face in the hair of the woman in bed with him. He heard a small whine and chuckled, nuzzling the woman lightly. He could feel her nakedness against him and it was turning him on again. He knew they should be getting up and preparing for their shift in the patrol, but he really didn't want to move.

He ran his fingers over his lover's arm ad listened as she grumbled for him to knock it off. He smirked and ran his hand under the covers, cupping one pert breast. He felt her gasp and licked the small patch of skin behind her ear. He felt her shiver at the contact and he chuckled against the nape of her neck. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "How does it feel to be teased, Ten-_chan_?" He laughed lightly when Tenten growled lowly at him. His laughter stopped when she bumped his groin with her backside. He sucked in a breath and squeezed a little tighter.

She giggled and closed her eyes tight, pretending to go back to sleep. Neji, however, had other plans. He started rubbing himself against her. She moaned and wrapped her arm around his neck and was about to encourage their passionate interlude when there was a knock on their door. Tenten quickly pulled the covers up to her chin with an 'eep', while Neji glared at the door like it was the devil. The knocking continued and he sighed, throwing the covers from his nude body.

He heard Tenten's gasp as he walked in front of her, retrieved his pants, and slipped them on. He gave her a wicked smirk as he walked to the door. Said smirk disappeared when he threw the door open, glaring death to whoever was on the other side. "This had better be_fucking important_." he hissed at the unknown person before him. He guessed it was a house servant, though he couldn't remember any in the house. He made sure that his body blocked all view of Tenten.

"Sakura-sama wishes for her team to assemble in the library. It is of the _utmost_importance." A young man with red eyes and silver hair said, then turned to leave. Neji continued to glare at the youth until he was gone. Neji then slammed the door shut with a huff. He heard a giggle behind him and turned to find Tenten struggling back into her pajamas. He arched a brow at her and crossed his hands over his chest.

"And just _where _do you think _you're_going?" he asked huskily, his silver eyes wandering over her lithe form with lust in their depths. He'd had a taste of her and he knew he would never be able to get enough of her. Ironically, she knew this too and knew it would be to her advantage. She arched one chocolate brow at him and stared at him down her nose.

"_I_am going to get food, and then go to the _library_as instructed by Sakura-chan." she said haughtily. It would have had a better effect if she didn't have her shirt stuck above her breasts. She noticed as Neji's gaze fixated on her bared curves. She rolled her eyes and yanked the shirt down, wincing at the sensitivity of the mounds.

If Tenten had been paying attention she would have seen the dark look that passed over his face, quickly followed by the look of utter lust. He lifted his chin in a lordly manner and stared down _his_nose at _her_. "Not without me you aren't." he decreed. He immediately regretted his words when he noticed the fire that leapt into her gaze.

"And just _why _not? I've been on my own since I was thirteen. I can damn well go to the kitchen without someone holding my hand." she bit out, glaring at hi. She crossed her hands over her chest and dared him to try and boss her around. Thinking of the many things that could happen, Neji clenched his teeth.

Wanting to get his point across very clearly, he marched up to her, backing her up until she was pinned between him and the wall next to their bed. "Because if someone puts their hands on you, _anyone_, I will not hesitate to kill them. You are _mine_…no one else's." he said fiercely, his Byakugan activated. Tenten stared at him and noticed the reservations, the doubts--the fear. Her eyes softened and she leaned into his chest and smiled.

"You are so sweet, Neji-kun. It's cute…the way you protect me and try to play it off like you're ordering me around. I guess I can deal with that." she smiled up at his surprised face. He hadn't known he was _that_transparent. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head with a 'hn'. She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember what was going on. Her core felt oddly full. She'd never woken up feeling like this. It was then that memory slammed into her like a house. She blushed as images flashed before her eyes. _Shikamaru hovering over her, his lust-filled eyes staring down at her; Shikamaru pounding into her with as much speed as he could muster; Shikamaru muttering lewd comments to her, turning her on even more; Shikamaru roaring a curse as he came, her creamy clasp clenching him._

She blushed brightly at the memories, but found herself blushing more as memories of what _she_ had done to _him_ made her blush even more. _Temari could feel herself clawing his back mercilessly; clenching her inner muscles over and over and over after he'd climaxed, sending him in climactic spasms all over again._ Temari looked down, under the covers, and found the source of her full feeling: Shikamaru was still buried up to the hilt in her. She smiled and decided to have a little fun.

Temari started moving up and down on the man still buried inside her. She heard his groan and felt his arms tighten around her. She chuckled lightly as she felt his unconscious thrusts. She knew by the sound of his breathing he was still asleep. She started clenching her inner muscles again, trying to wake him up in the most pleasurable way possible. She heard him grunt and quickened her pace, squeezing him with her muscles as well. She knew the moment he woke up, because he cupped her breasts and bit at her shoulder.

"You minx…fucking tease…" he growled, thrusting into her from behind. She moaned lightly, allowing him to take over their pace however he wanted. She felt one of his hands leave her breast and start rubbing her pearl. Pleasure shot through her and she grabbed the sheets, determined not to scream. Shikamaru wasn't having any of that however. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, going deeper than he had their previous time. She yelped and bit her lip, clawing at the mattress.

"Fuck…you're so tight…oh Kami-sama…so hot…I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week…teasing me." he hissed in her ear as he continuously thrust into her. Temari could taste the blood in her mouth from her lip. She was trying so hard to be quiet…but it was no use. He knew what he was doing to her and he used his knowledge well.

Temari felt the coil in her stomach snapped and she arched her back, screaming his name. She felt him stiffen inside her and thrust even harder, faster than he had been. She could feel another orgasm building as he thrust into her faster and harder, feeding her passion with his own. She begged him to end it. "Sh-shika…please…I…I can't…no more…" She sobbed, the pleasure bordering on pain. He thrust wildly into her, murmuring and cursing. He, too, wanted to end it…to feel the same satisfaction she felt. She felt him push into her, and keep pushing, so much so that she felt she'd burst. She screamed again as she fell over that precipice once more. Her scream escalated when she felt his release warm her insides, his guttural groan merging with her husky scream.

Then it was over, they were both panting and sweating. Temari cracked her eye and looked at her hands, clenching the sheets. She felt her lover turning her over, but she had no energy to help him, nor to stop him. She stared at him through half closed eyes, her breathing trying valiantly to return to normal. She saw the smirk form on his face, the exhausted look in his eyes. She chuckled and snuggled up to him. They were almost asleep again when there was a knock at the door.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru, confused. It wasn't their turn for the rotation already…was it? Shikamaru pulled himself up lazily and yelled at the door. "Who is it?" A muffled response came from the other side. Shikamaru glared at the door, then sighed, getting to his feet. He pulled on the pants he'd discarded earlier and looked back at Temari. She pulled the covers up to her chin and blushed. He smirked again and went to see who was bothering them.

He was shocked by the young boy with the red eyes and silver hair. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. The boy cocked his head at Shikamaru, who lit a cigarette, then noticed Temari in the bed, covered. The young boy blushed slightly and voiced his message shyly.

"Uh…um, S-Sakura-sama wishes for h-her team to a-assemble in the library. I-it's of t-the utmost im-importance." the boy stuttered, looking at his feet. Shikamaru arched one brow, then looked back at Temari, who had the cover clutched right at her collar bones.

_'No wonder the kid's stuttering like a fool…She's naked, in a bed, with only a sheet covering her, her shoulders bare and her nipples peaked.'_ the last realization had Shikamaru slamming the door in the kid's face and rushing back to the bed where his lover was. He jumped on her and she chuckled loudly, screaming playfully.

* * *

An insistent noise intruded in Lacey's rest. She stirred and felt strong arms tighten around her. She cracked one eye and noticed the very much asleep Lee frowning. She nuzzled up under his chin and she noticed his frown turned into a goofy smile…until the noise intruded once more. Irritated, Lacey tried to wake Lee up so she could go see what the noise was. She knew that the previous intruder was dead, because her plants had complained he tasted like fertilizer.

"Lee-kun…something is disturbing the peace of our room…you have to let me go so I can investigate." she said quietly, shaking him ever so gently. He grumbled and loosened his hold enough so that she could squirm away. She walked a few feet and ended up in front of the door, her plants eager to see what was on the other side. She giggled at their curiosity and opened the door carefully. She didn't want her plants to mistake whoever was on the other side for lunch. She was met by the same boy with red eyes and silver hair as all the others. She arched a brow when he looked at her and blushed brightly. He started stuttering and looked at his feet.

"Kiddo, spit it out. I don't have all day. And if you're worried I'll hurt you, my husband thinks I'm pretty tame, so you're safe." She knew the kid's problem was he was going through puberty and with the enhancements he had, he had no idea how to control his urges. The kid looked calmer now and looked up at her.

"Sakura-sama wishes for her team to assemble in the library. It is of the utmost importance." She kid smiled shyly at her, then took off down the hall. Lacey arched a brow and shook her head, shutting the door. She was just about to turn away when another knock caught her attention. She opened the door to see one of the guards she didn't like and didn't trust. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"How did you get inside? I know they sent all you guys outside the house and I know for a fact you're not allowed back in until Sakura-san gets back." The guy's eyes widened and he fell before her, a knife in his back. Lacey cursed and jumped back. There was an unseen assassin in the house with them.

* * *

Shino was nervous. There was something bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He heard a knock at the door and stiffened. There was something not right about whoever was on the other side of the door. He sent one of his bugs to investigate. He gasped when the bug was destroyed. He went on the defensive, waking everyone.

"We have company and it's not friendly." he said in a rather loud voice. Kiba, Naruto, the children, Riadu, and a few others woke up. Karin, Sai, and Hinata did not. This slightly worried Shino. He leaned down to his young lover and touched his face. It was cold. Shino hurriedly leaned down and kissed Sai, bringing the warmth back to him. He noticed that some others noticed what he was doing. It was Kankuro that kissed Karin and Naruto that kissed Hinata. All three woke with a start, their eyes wide with fear.

"What a terrible nightmare!" Karin exclaimed, clinging to Kankuro. Hinata was shaking and cuddled up to Naruto. Sai had silent tears running down his face. Shino growled…he actually _growled_. He took his hands out of his pockets, signifying he was serious.

"A dream weaver…I should have known they'd send one of those in the dead of night." Shino outstretched his hands. He knew their enemy wasn't here in a physical form, it was jumping from dream to dream, either inhabiting the dreamer or killing the dreamer. Shino did the only thing he could think of to make sure everyone was awake.

"Raidu, send the biggest bolt of lightning right outside the house that you can. We have to make sure _everyone_is awake. If the weaver has no host, it has to return to its own body." Raidu nodded, knowing exactly what was going on. Thinking of painful things, things that made him angry, this that made him want to kill, Riadu found thinking about the Center was the best way for him to produce lightening. He stuck his hand out the window and released the electricity. The whole area shook with the force of the blow…there was no way that anyone had slept through that…not even the people outside the barrier.

The sense of imminent danger passed. Shino probed with his senses, but didn't feel anything. Determined to make sure everything was safe, Shino sat for a few minutes until he nodded off. He felt the attack come then. Whoever the dream weaver was, they were close enough to feel when people were sleeping. Making his decision, Shino woke himself up and looked at Ino.

"Ino…I need for you to fall asleep. Someone is going to try and take over you. Concentrate very hard and when you feel him, send one of your attacks, the strongest you have, okay?" Ino nodded and made a seal, surprising everyone. It was a forced sleep technique. Suddenly, Ino's body fell over. Kiba caught her and laid her down on the floor. A few minutes later, a knock came to the door. Naruto opened it cautiously and in strode a young boy with silver hair and red eyes. But the boy smiled in a way reminiscent of Ino.

"I found the host. When I took over this kid's mind, apparently I forced out whoever took over him. I managed to find the mental path, but I can't follow it. You'll have to get Sakura-chan for that." everyone nodded and Ino winked, releasing her mind control technique. The young boy fell to the floor, unconscious. Not even five seconds later, Lacey came in, followed closely by Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari. Lacey seemed to be the only one worried and not just plain irritated.

"Why is everyone in here? We were told to meet in the library!" Temari said angrily, then saw the kid that had told them to go to the library lying on the floor in front of their team mates. She gasped and ran to the kid. "What happened to him?" she demanded. It was Ino that answered.

"A dream weaver used that kid to penetrate Gaara's shield. That kid is a shield crafter, so it was simple for the dream weaver to use his powers to get in. Once in, the dream weaver tried to put everyone to sleep, slowly killing them. I used my mind control technique, ousted the dream weaver, and now that kid is here, unconscious." The six newcomers stared wide eyed at their friends. It was Lacey that spoke up next.

"The kid came to our rooms and told us to meet in the library. I think there's some kind of trap in the library that may have killed anyone that entered. Only reason we're not there now is because one of the men that was stationed outside staggered to my room, a knife in his back. I went to check on the others, who told me they were just about to head to the library. I told them I got the message too, but that we needed to check on Sai before we did anything. Thankfully we all agreed on that." everyone nodded and they looked at the kid.

"Anyone know the kid? Like, where he's from and what he's doing here?" someone cleared their throat and everyone looked back to see Raidu raising his hand.

"I know the kid. He was one of the new kids that the Center had. His power is based on his emotions, so when they tried to take those away, he weakened. He's one of the few pawns allowed to keep his emotions, though his memory was most likely wiped." Everyone looked at the poor kid with sympathy now. Something hit Lacey and she looked at the other girls.

"Hey…did the kid blush when he talked to you? Or if he saw any of the girls, did he stutter?" Neji shook his head negatively, while Shikamaru nodded affirmatively. Neji then spoke up.

"No, the kid didn't do either of those, but he never saw Tenten at all." Lacey nodded and bent down to examine the kid. She allowed Serleena to 'gently' probe the kid. He whimpered, but never woke up. Lacey turned enraged eyes on the others.

"The kid's been tampered with so bad he don't know up from down. He's the one that was shy, it was him coming out when he blushed or stuttered, meaning whoever was controlling him hadn't been doing so very long when he first talked to Neji. That also means whoever it is, they're rather weak." Everyone nodded and looked at the kid. Temari cuddled the small boy to her, cooing softly when he whimpered from a nightmare.

"Whoever the kid is, we have to help him." Temari said softly, letting it sink in. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Everyone else just sighed and they waited patiently for Sakura and Gaara to come back.

* * *

Gaara put his head on his mate's shoulder and took a deep breath. It was a big mistake, however, as he got a nose full of her enticing scent. He growled and rubbed his face against her, making her gasp and moan. He was not sure if he would be able to control himself. He lifted himself up and looked over his mate, memorizing every detail of her form. He was debating on whether or not to play with her before he took her, or just take her when she answered for him.

"Panda-chan…I need you _now_. I can't wait…" she sobbed, clinging to him. He knew that she must have been holding back for most of the day, their closeness having not been easy for her to bear without being able to touch him. He rubbed his face against her chest and quickly got to work making entering her possible. When his clothing had been arranged appropriately, he slid into her so slowly, she growled at him to hurry up. He didn't listen, instead, he took his time, torturing her.

She was begging him to go faster, to hit deeper, but he kept the same pace…until she least expected it. She had thrown her head back in frustration when Gaara smirked wickedly and thrust into her so hard that she was pushed further up on the desk. She let out a small scream and clung to him, staring up at him in surprise. He smirked wickedly and started to rapidly pound into her. His smile disappeared when he felt her muscles give a flutter.

He knew she was close, and that made him more excited. He stopped completely for a second, making her almost scream with frustration, then started another wild bout of thrusting, teasing her. She made a small whining purr that made him chuckle, but he finally caved into her to silent request. He kept a steady, rapid pace, his mouth working on her breasts. She could feel the coil pulling tighter and tighter, until she felt it snap…and then she screamed her pleasure to the whole building. Luckily for the two of them, the room was soundproofed, due to the promiscuity of the previous tenant.

Gaara could feel his own release coming, but he was determined to make Sakura so relaxed, that not even Sasuke could tick her off. He started pounding into her again, listening to her gasps to see how close she was each tie after her initial release.

Four releases later, Sakura was screaming again, this time clenching her muscles so tightly around Gaara that he couldn't stave off his release any longer. He bit deep into her shoulder to muffle his roar of completion. Sakura cried out at the sensation, her mind going numb. Gaara released her and sat back in her chair. He smirked when she didn't move. He readjusted his clothing, then gathered hers, so that she could redress. He helped her put everything back in order, smiling the whole time.

"Is my little angel ready for some well deserved sleep?" he asked huskily, nuzzling her. She smiled like a cat in crème and closed her eyes. Gaara picked her up and they both disappeared, heading back to the countryside manor.

* * *

**A/N: I was told that I screwed up, which doesn't surprise me cuz i was tired as hell and trying to get this up asap. I fixed it, so here it is.  
**


	34. Preemptive Strike

**A/N: Woot! Finals are over!! I can update more often now...or at least write more often. Me and Sis are going to NC for a family reunion, so we will be writing, but most likely not posting until we get back up here...unless we can finagle our relatives into steeping forward into the 21st century and actually getting wireless! Anyways, I don't own Naruto, only this awesome plot. LATERZ!!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Pre-emptive Strike

Temari was furious. Someone was hurting innocent children and she couldn't find them to kick their asses. She stroked the child's white hair while his head was in her lap. She noticed Sai was sitting up in his bed, watching the child intently. She cocked her head at him and smiled. "Sai…what's wrong?" she asked gently. Sai looked up at her, his eyes troubled.

"Will the boy be alright?" he looked worried and that warmed Temari, knowing Sai was worried about the child. It meant his emotions had been unlocked. She looked down at the child, and then back up at the older boy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Sakura-chan will be here soon, hopefully, and can look the boy over." Sai nodded and rested his head on his pillow again. He sighed and instantly Shino was by his side. They whispered to each other, exchanging gentle touches and even a few chuckles. Temari watched as Shino kissed the young boy, and then told the youth to sleep. The young artist did, and was soon out cold.

Temari watched Shino carefully. There was something almost feral about the man when it came to Sai. She smiled and continued to run her fingers through the child's hair. She felt the child shift and the sudden tension in his small body. She looked down to see wide, red eyes staring up at her. She smiled at him and she noticed he blushed redder than her brother's hair.

She felt him tense, as if waiting for a blow, and she gently ran her fingers through his hair again. She looked over at her lover and cleared her throat. Everyone looked over at them and the child looked terrified. He struggled to get away, but Temari held him easily. She pulled the child into her lap and cradled him to her. He stiffened and, just as abruptly as he started struggling, he calmed.

Temari rocked him, cooing into his ear, brushing the hair from his face and nuzzling his head reassuringly. Shikamaru watched her calm the little boy and couldn't help but think of how good a mother she would make. He shook his head to be rid of these thoughts and turned to everyone else.

"We have to contact Haruno-sama as soon as we can. Has anyone got any idea how to contact her?" Everyone looked around and found that the only person who would know was asleep. Shino growled when everyone turned their heads towards Sai.

"You are _not_ waking him up for that. She's on her way, we just have to be patient. Gaara-san will bring her back and you can have her trace the path back to the dream weaver." Neji arched a brow at the over-protective male.

"It may be too late for her to track him by the time-" no sooner had he started the sentence than they all felt Sakura's power fill the house. Shino gave Neji a blank look as if to say 'You were saying?' Neji sighed and shook his head, looking at everyone else. "We have to let her know about the dream weaver and the boy. She'll know what to do with him."

Temari felt the child stiffen at Neji's cold tone and she gave the silver eyed youth a cold glare. "You keep that tone and we'll see who does what to whom. You may enjoy having everyone around you fear you, but this child is innocent and if you so much as _look_at him wrong, you'll find yourself thirty-seven feet in the air and falling fast." she growled and went back to calming the boy.

Everyone stared at her, and then looked over at Kankuro, who was chuckling. It was Choji that asked him what was so amusing. Kankuro outright laughed then and gave his sister a warm smile. "She said the same thing to our foster father when we found Gaara and brought him back. After our dad died, we were sent to live with a family. Gaara had been sent away not long after he was born, but we kept tabs on him. When Temari turned eighteen, we went and took Gaara from the assholes that were using him as a free meal ticket." Kankuro smirked as Temari glared up at him.

"They treated him like shit and you know it. He would have died of starvation had we left him. They spent all the money the government gave them for Gaara on alcohol." she growled and went back to rocking the child, who had stiffened at the growl in her voice. She soothed him with gentle murmurs.

Kankuro shook his head and laughed once more. "When we brought Gaara in, he was half dead, dirty, and withdrawn. We fed him, Temari gave him a bath, and he slept with Temari. He was still quite young at the time, so he needed some semblance of normalcy. Temari was his only link to this world. When our foster father found out, he was pissed. He told Temari to get rid of Gaara, but she told him if he lay on hand on her little brother, they'd never find his body." Everyone looked over at Temari, who looked rather feral for someone taking care of a child.

Naruto didn't say anything, but Kiba whistled lowly and looked at Temari in a whole new light. He made a comment, he was so impressed. "Wish I had had someone like her. My mother was borderline dominatrix, so I was abused as the only male in the house after my father died. My sister was taken by The Center and she came after me, the same dominant nature bred into her that was bred into my mom. She was merciless and had it not been for Sakura-chan, I would either be dead or locked up somewhere in The Center." Ino whimpered and curled up against him to comfort him. He smiled at her and allowed Akamaru to nuzzle him. Everyone felt awkward since people were sharing things now.

"It's obvious to everyone what happened to Cheela. It was all over the news for several months. I don't know of anyone that didn't hear about the attempted kidnapping." Choji put his hand on top of Cheela's hair. The young girl smiled up at her brother, who in turn smiled down at her. She latched onto Eto's arm, who sighed and resigned himself to being squeezed to death.

Lacey kept quiet, not wanting to share anything about herself after having confided in Lee. Lee looked at her, his eyes understanding. He went to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Lee also kept his past a secret. There was no need for them to know that he had, indeed, been captured by the Center and had been rescued by Sakura before they could do anything to him. The Center had thought his lack of chakra had been an anomaly and had killed his parents and older sister to get him.

Neji looked at Hinata, who looked away, knowing that he had suffered what no one should have. Neji sighed and turned his back on everyone, not willing to share his painful past. Hinata wanted everyone to know he wasn't the cold, selfish bastard he appeared to be, so she spoke for him.

"Neji-oniisan left the clan to ensure that my father would leave the family business to me. Our fathers were twin brothers, his was the younger, mine the older. My father had inherited the family business upon his eighteenth birthday and his child would inherit the business, but my uncle wanted a male heir to inherit the business...my father agreed. When Neji was born, my father panicked, as he had no heir yet." She looked at Naruto, who already knew the story.

"I was born not long after and it was determined that Neji would be the next heir. My father was outraged that he could not have a male heir and continued to try and produce a son. He ended up with me and my younger sister Hinabi. He never produced a male heir. Four months before Neji's eighteenth birthday, his father told him that he would inherit the company and that Hinabi and I would be banished from the clan, as that was what his father wanted. He didn't want either of us to protest the particulars of the unofficial contract, as my father was dead and a written agreement was never made, so it would not hold up with the council of elders." Hinata smiled at her cousin, who blushed lightly.

"Neji refused to do that to either of us. His father told him if he did not, that he would make sure that Neji would not be heir and that he would be banished from the clan. Neji left the clan to prove to his father that he wasn't afraid and that he would not betray his family's pride, as his father had done. When the ceremony came and there was no Neji to take over, my mother took over. She was older than Neji's father and, as my father's wife, the proctor for the true heir…me." Her eyes dimmed as memories assailed her. Harsh words, glares, sick satisfaction…that was what had met her when her family found out about her disgrace.

Naruto noticed and put his arms around her waist. He murmured loving words to her, telling her everything would be alright. She smiled at him, and turned sad eyes to their friends. "After" she cleared her throat so she could talk, "after the…incident…with Sasuke, my family turned on me. My mother could not protect me or protest my innocence. My uncle had poisoned the minds of the council, telling them I was a whore; that I had willingly slept with someone to destroy any chance they had at marrying me off to another wealthy clan." Tears dripped down her face. Her agony reached out to everyone there, and they sympathized for her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his lap. He let her cry into his shoulder, his eyes glazed with a red sheen. He turned those red tinted eyes to Neji. "Your father destroyed her reputation so that she could not take her place as heir. Hinabi is still too young, and her mother is too ill to be proctor. Your _father_is proctor until Hinabi is eighteen." Neji's eyes went wide and you could see the surprise that flashed on his face, followed by confusion, and finally anger.

"So…since I wouldn't take over for him, he found a way to make himself head of the family." he hissed angrily and looked at Hinata. Her sadness made his eyes soften. He went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I will restore your reputation Hinata-chan. I promise you…my father will pay for messing with my beloved cousin." Hinata smiled half-heartedly up at him. He wiped her tears away and looked at Naruto, who had started growling at his close proximity.

Neji narrowed his eyes on the blonde, but he offered his hand. Naruto's growling was cut off by the confused noise that came from his throat. Naruto looked Neji in the eyes for a while, and then grasped his hand. They nodded at each other and were about to speak when the doors burst open, waking everyone up. The child made a startled noise and tried to get away from Temari, who held him close…protectively. Everyone stared at the doorway and sighed in relief…it was Sakura.

* * *

Sakura felt the confusion and tension in the house as soon as she got there. Gaara laid her on the bed and they curled up together. She needed at least a few minutes of rest. She hadn't slept all that much lately and she really needed it. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off, but something pushed at her mind. Her eyes snapped open, glowing sterling. Gaara sensed her anger and opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping like her, so he hadn't felt the push.

"What's wrong Mitsukai-chan?" he asked quietly when he noticed her sterling eyes. He looked around and saw nothing that would have alarmed her, so he reached out with his other senses and noticed that there was something trying to get through his barrier. He curled his lip and looked at his mate. "You feel that…don't you?" he asked quietly. She growled and was out of bed so fast that he had to run to keep up with her. He watched as she stormed out of their bedroom and straight to her grandmother's.

She threw open the doors and found everyone gathered there, talking. She looked around and noticed she had woken several people up and startled a young boy that Temari held protectively. Sakura blinked several times as she looked at the boy. He looked terrified, but he was blushing up a storm. She arched a brow and looked down to see her bed sheet hanging loosely around her form. One of her tails was keeping it up, much to her dismay. She hadn't even thought about clothing…

Sakura blushed and sent Gaara a message to put clothes on before he followed her. He walked up behind her a few moments later in a pair of black lounging pants and a red tank top. He had a hand full of clothing for her as well. He handed her the clothes and held the sheet up so she could change. When she emerged from behind the sheet, she was wearing a pale pink tank top and a white 'rag' skirt. The 'rag' strips of her skirt hung down to her ankles, giving glimpses of her legs.

She blew her long hair out of her face, rubbing her eyes of the sleep that had gathered the little while she had been sleeping. When she opened her eyes again, they were the normal gentle green. They reminded Gaara of a meadow in the spring, they were so warm. She smiled at the youth, her eyes looking tired. She walked over to the boy and both Sakura and Gaara noticed the way Temari curled around the child protectively. Sakura put her hand on Temari's shoulder. "Easy, sister. I merely want to figure out who hurt the boy. His mind is scarred…he is vulnerable. I need to erect a barrier so that whoever hurt him can't hurt him again."

Sakura noticed the boy cling to Temari when she lowered her defenses and allowed Sakura to see him. Sakura smiled and leaned down so she was looking the boy in the eyes. "It's alright, little one. I won't hurt you." she cooed at him. She went down to her knees, sitting on her feet so that she was on his level. He looked more comfortable when she did that. She smiled at him and offered him her hand. She noticed he sniffed her hand and she giggled. She reached out and brushed her hand along his face. When she did, make up came off on her hand. There were two needle thin blue marks that went from his brows, over his eyes, down his cheeks, and ending at his chin.

"You're an ookami…like Kiba's an inu." she said quietly. The boy buried his face in Temari's chest, scared. Temari gave Sakura a warning glance, telling her that she'd best be nice to the boy. Sakura smiled and put her hand on Temari's forehead, showing her what she had managed to get from the boy. Temari gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at Sakura, who looked sad.

"I can't help him if he doesn't let me. You are the only one he seems to trust. Tell him I can help him…that I can take the pain away." Temari nodded and pulled the child so that he looked up at her. He looked so scared that it made her ache. She smiled at him, and then pointed at Sakura.

"She can make the headache you have go away. She can make all the pain go away and make sure it never comes back. But you have to let her. She can only help you if you let her. Do you want the pain to stop?" she asked him in a gentle voice…the voice of a mother. The boy perked at the prospect of no pain. He looked at Sakura's kind eyes and seemed to be contemplating.

Finally, the boy nodded and reached one small, trembling hand out to the neko. He could smell her demon and that was what had scared him. He still had fear in his eyes, but he wanted the pain gone. Temari felt her heart ache for the child. She felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up, and slightly back, and saw Shikamaru. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"He's barely thirteen and they have hurt him so much…" Shikamaru wiped her tears as best he could and put a gentle kiss on her lips. He stood back up and smiled down at her.

"Well then, you will just have to help him. He looks at you like his mother, so I guess you have your hands full." Shikamaru looked up at the boy and Sakura then and he noticed that the boy was trembling. He frowned and looked at Sakura, who looked pained.

"Sakura-san…what's wrong?" he asked and turned to Gaara, who had a pained expression on his face as well. Everyone was worried, and rightly so.

Sakura felt pain unlike anything she had ever taken from someone. It was like he was taking on the pain of two. She searched through his mind to find the damage and repair it. She found it, and it made her stomach crawl. She repaired the physical damage, healing the damage done by torture and tampering. She then searched for the source of his enormous pain. When she found it, she was thrown back into her own body.

Sakura looked back at Gaara, who looked exactly how she felt. "You saw that…didn't you?" she asked quietly, noticing the bow was now sleeping in Temari's arms. Gaara nodded and wiped his forehead. He didn't know how Sakura could bear such things. He noticed the curious looks from everyone and knew they wanted to know how he could see what Sakura did, but he didn't have time to explain.

"We have to help…we can't leave things as they are. Can you contact Lotus? Perhaps she knows what to look for…" Gaara knew that this was out of character for him, but after feeling the boy's pain, he couldn't turn his back on him. Temari looked confused and finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Her voice was slightly hysterical, her body unconsciously shielding the child. Sakura and Gaara exchanged a look and sighed. It was Sakura that answered, stroking the boy's hair with silent promise.

"His name is Tsume…he's from a clan that raises, trains, and lives with wolves…like Kiba's clan does with dogs. He doesn't have a wolf companion yet, but…the center has something that he loves more than his own life…" Sakura trailed off and her gaze landed on Karin. Karin knew then that something very bad was happening.

"Nee-chan…what could matter so much to a thirteen year old boy?" Karin asked with a shaky voice, though she had a good idea. She watched Gaara turn his back to them, his body trembling. Sakura looked back at the unconscious boy with compassion in her eyes.

"His twin sister." she stated quietly. Everyone looked surprised, but some made cries of denial…their hearts hurting for the child. Sakura stood and looked at them.

"There is nothing we can do but go in and get the girl out. Wolves bond later in life than dogs, there is still a chance we can save their companions if we can locate the pack they chose from. We have to get her out." Kiba looked down at Akamaru, who whined in sympathy. Sakura smiled at the boy…this is the youth she had known since she saved him from the Center.

"Kiba, you are better acquainted with the wolves and their movements…what do you think we should do?" Sakura saw the grin on his face and knew that he would do anything in his power to save the kids. She smiled at the thought of having a go at the Center again.

* * *

Lotus had just gotten done outlining an elaborate escape plan to Tobi and Obito when she felt a brush at her mind. it was familiar and held power. She immediately grasped at the connection. _'Haruno-sama! Is everything alright? Do you need something?' _Lotus inquired. She heard a long sigh, and then the quiet voice of the woman in her mind.

_'I need your help, Lotus. I need you to find out if there is a silver haired girl there with blue markings on her face. She smells like a wolf and should have red eyes.' _Lotus nodded and looked at Tobi, who was currently Obito.

"Have you seen a silver haired girl with red eyes and blue markings around anywhere? She would be around thirteen…" Lotus winced. That was the age that the scientists usually started raping the girls. Obito curled his lip, for he knew this as well.

"Yeah, actually, I have. I saw one of the scientists eying her today, before I was called before Madara. She was in the neural stripping facility." Lotus nodded and relayed the information to Sakura. She felt the mental wince and wondered what was up.

_'Do you need this girl, Haruno-sama?' _Lotus realized this was her chance to get Tobi out of here. She smiled at Obito, who arched a brow. "I have an idea and we won't even have to give you away. I have someone that can help us." her eyes sparkled and she reached for Sakura again. _'Haruno-sama…I, too, need help. I need you to get an innocent out. His name is Tobi, but he has a split personality name Obito. I call him Tobito…his family was massacred by Madara, his wife and unborn children sacrificed for the sake of 'science'. If you can get him out when you take the girl, I would be very thankful. He is too innocent to go through this war the Center is scheming.' _She could feel the indecision in Sakura and crossed her fingers. Her reply almost made Lotus jump for joy.

_'We will take him with us. However, it is imperative that we get the child as soon as we can. We have her brother here with us and he suffers without her. I need you to be conveniently gone so that Madara can not make you fight me. If you wish, I will make it look like this Tobito is slain fighting me. I will not, however, leave a body. Madara knows I would never leave a body there, even one of his own men.' _ Lotus nodded and looked at Tobi. She was interrupted, however, when Madara entered. Lotus noticed Obito sink back into Tobi, who blinked and looked up at Madara. He cringed from the older Uchiha.

"Tobi is done with cards. Nee-san…you want to color with Tobi?" the innocent smile on the man's face made Lotus smile internally. She did not reflect any of her emotions on her face or in her body language. Tobi, who was brighter than he looked, did not allow Madara to concentrate on Lotus, who was talking to Sakura in her head. "Aniki…Tobi likes nee-san. Can nee-san color with Tobi?" there was such pleading in his eyes that it was hard for anyone to refuse him…even Madara. Slight emotion flickered in Madara's eyes, but then it was gone.

"Tobi…Lotus needs to rest. If you do not allow her to rest, I will have to send her to the safe house." Lotus noticed the sparkle in Tobi's eyes and knew that's what he was counting on. Tobi got a petulant look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nee-san plays with Tobi so the others will leave Tobi alone. Tobi wants nee-san to stay and play." Lotus noticed the anger building in Madara. She could tell that no matter how angry Madara got with the man, he would never kill the youth. This was good because Tobi was going to push Madara to his limits today.

"Tobi, Lotus is tired. We should let her go lie down." Madara tried to sound reasonable. However, Tobi wasn't having any of it.

"NO! Tobi wants nee-san to play! Aniki is mean…not letting nee-san play with Tobi!" at that moment, Tobi burst into tears. Lotus stood and turned emotionless eyes on the two.

"That one is too noisy. I would never get to sleep with his wailing and I'm sure he will not stop unless I play with him. I am tired from my fight. I'm going to the safe house." Lotus turned then and walked out. She waited three seconds and suddenly Tobi's wails took on a louder, more uncontrollable pitch. She had to hand it to the man…he could act. What she wondered is how he knew that she needed to be out of the base for Sakura to come in.

* * *

Madara looked down at Tobi in disgust. He couldn't believe how idiotic his brother had become since his incarceration here. However, he did want to know if Lotus had displayed any emotion to him…even something as menial as irritation. Madara gave a mock sigh and sat where Lotus had been. He heard Tobi's sobs turn to curious sniffles. Madara looked up at his younger brother to see the youth rubbing red, puffy eyes. He had once been such a proud man…

Madara held in his snort of digust. Wouldn't do to upset him when he held a font of information just waiting to be tapped. Madara picked up the cards and he saw the surprised delight in Tobi's eyes. Tobi picked up his cards and they continued the game. After a few minutes, Madara spoke to Tobi in a nonchalant way.

"Was Lotus nice to you? Did she treat you well, maybe smile for you?" Madara was so busy trying to seem uninterested, he didn't notice the smirk on Tobi's face of the twinkle in his eyes. Obito was out now…but hehid his presence. He was mixing his wit with Tobi's innocence.

Tobi sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Does nee-san hate me? Nee-san was so cold…like ice cream. Only not as sweet. Does nee-san not feel? Nee-san says she don't have emotions…what's that mean aniki?" Tobito could see the disappointment in Madara and hid his smile. Served the rat bastard right. If he couldn't have his family, Madara would never get his. He had been planning to kill Lotus, until she had told him how much she despised his brother. Now he was going to help her destroy his brother.

Obito receded into the farthest reaches of Tobi's mind as Madara looked up, his Sharingan capturing Tobi. Tobi was unaffected by the glare, but he didn't tell Madara this. Madara used the Sharingan to try and force answers. Tobi just started crying and saying/asking the same things he did before. There was nothing that gave Lotus away, much to Madara's displeasure.

* * *

Gaara was nervous about their plan. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kiba's plan, but that he did not want to put his mate's life in danger. He knew that Sakura would never allow the others to go into the Center without her, so he could not use that as an argument. They had mated several times, but had he been pregnant he would have smelled it…as would she. That excuse was out as well, along with the excuse that he didn't want her hurt because that would just piss her off.

As it was, there were five of them going in. He did not feel comfortable about Hinata coming with them, and he voiced his opinion. "I do not think Hinata should have to come with us. She has been through enough…we should not take her into a situation that can trigger bad memories." Sakura's eyes met his and they stared at one another.

"It is because of what she has been through that she has to come. If they have put their hands on the girl, Hinata has a better chance of claming her than any of you. I will be the distraction. They want me more than they want to keep her. I will be the one to 'kill' Tobito and Naruto will take him out. Hinata will take Gin out, and we, my love, will create a little havoc…set the Center back a little." her eyes were alight with mischief, but there was also sadness in her eyes.

"Not one of you has seen the Center the way I have…you've never been in there as far as I have gone. You are going to see things that make you sick…things that make you beyond angry…but we have a purpose in going in and if we don't complete that purpose we will jeopardize the rest of the unit. Do not get distracted…get in, get out. That is what SHINOBI do." the other three nodded. Sakura turned to Kiba then. "Kiba, I'll need you and Akamaru there on the outside, hidden. The girl will most likely seek out a canine…she's been away from her pack so long she most likely won't care if it's dog or wolf. That's your job…to keep her calm until Gaara and I come to get you."

Everyone nodded, understand their parts in this. Sakura smirked, her silver eyes shining. "As my favorite airship captain oncestated…'I aim to misbehave'." she smirked as everyone shook their heads. It had been established long ago that Sakura was a huge _Serenity_fan and Mal was her favorite character, River a very close second. She had the movie, posters, autographed pictures…basically anything a serious fan girl would have. She smirked and they all disappeared.

* * *

Things were quiet at Southside Orphanage. The old, brick building looked as innocent as a newborn. However, it hid a very dark secret. Sakura could feel the surprise from her mate and his two friends, who were now hers. Kiba wasn't so surprised however. This is where he had been headed when Sakura had saved him. He winced at the memory, but he shook it off, knowing that if he let his emotions boil, they would be detected.

Sakura made silent hand motions and Kiba nodded. He stopped about fifty yards from the fence that surrounded the property. He jumped into the trees, Akamaru by his side, to wait for his unit's return. He watched the other four make their way to the wrought iron fence. Hinata stared up at the fence with apprehension. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore. He courage was abandoning her. As much as she wanted to help the girl, she could help someone else if she couldn't even control herself. A gentle touch on her shoulder made her look up into the kind blue eyes of her boyfriend. He gave her courage, with that one look. She nodded and waited for the signal.

Sakura held up her hand, her head cocked so that she could hear a little better. She could hear the people in the building, acting like caring, loving providers to anyone that came to adopt a child. The only kids that were there were ones that had no special talent. The money they charged for the adoption helped to fund their underground activities. Since it was an orphanage, they were given a set amount to help feed, cloth and educate the children. That money was used on the cover-up, while all the donations the place got went to their illegal research.

Sakura could sense Madara, his being the most commanding presence in the underground laboratory. She could sense the people in the cages, the frightened children in the basement, waiting for the neural stripping. Sakura clenched her jaw. The children's cages would be the first that she and Gaara would tamper with. Sakura made a signal and the four vaulted the fence effortlessly. Through her merge with Gaara, she could tell he was sensing the people as well, along with Naruto. Seemed that Naruto wasn't handling things too well.

Sakura could feel the beast in him rise and she looked back at him, her silver eyes narrowed. Naruto was trying valiantly to control the Kyuubi, his eyes flashing between red and blue, but he was losing ground. Sakura hissed at Kyuubi inside Naruto's head. _'If you do not behave yourself, Kyuubi, I _will_bind you. I can make it to where Naruto can draw on you, but you have no freedom at all. Is that what you want?' _She noticed the look on Naruto's face and knew she won. Naruto's eyes flashed blue and stayed that way. She heard Kyuubi grumbling, but ignored the kitsune. They stealthily made their way up to the building, having not been spotted by the 'supervisors'. Sakura lead the three to the back, where a small shed was. Sakura herded them into the shed, shut, and locked the door behind them.

They gave her a look and she whispered the answer to their question. "We aren't going out that way. It's too dangerous with the number of people we have and the number of people we are going to be taking out. I know I said that we were only taking two, but Gaara and I are going to rescue the children from the basement. There are about seven of them and they are barely more than toddlers. I don't know where they came from, but I won't leave them there." Gaara nodded and looked around for where they were going. Sakura smirked and point a small room, barely big enough for one person.

All three of her companions looked sick at the thought of going in that room. Hinata more so than the other two. "I-isn't that a b-bathroom?" she asked, her eyes wide and terrified. Sakura nodded and pointed to a string attached to a light bulb. She pulled it and a staircase appeared soundlessly. She smirked at their awed faces.

"Wait…won't they know we're here?" Naruto looked at Sakura, who smiled. Sakura looked at Gaara and he nodded.

"That's what I'm counting on. They've hidden the entrance to their hideout seven times in the last year because of me. They know I can find it if I have a reason to get in…they're counting on it actually." Gaara stiffened at the way she casually talked about this. There wasn't anything casual about what they were about to do. He looked up into her sparkling eyes.

"This isn't me being casual baby. This is me pissed." she said and noticed the look in his eyes. It was the same look most of her operatives gave her when she got pissed over the slightest of things sometimes. She looked away, her eyes staring at the ground. "It's either get pissed or cry, and my tears ran dry a long time ago." she said quietly. She shook her head and made her way down the ladder carefully. She lead them down the corridor that was lined with pipes, wires, and what looked like small lights. The grating below their feet made a quiet, eerie sound.

They could see large pipes, big enough that a baby elephant could walk through with plenty of room, up in the high ceiling. They wondered what the pipes were for. Sakura stopped as she sensed something. She made hand signals and jumped up to the pipes in the ceiling. The other three followed her, settling themselves quietly. A few minutes passed and they heard the sound of voices…angry voices. Pretty soon, two mid-thirties male scientists were standing under them, having a heated argument.

"She_just _turned thirteen, Ieano. You can't jump on someone like that. She hasn't even experienced a mensus yet. It's too dangerous. If you continue to try to bed the girl, I will have you reassigned. _End_of discussion!" the older looking doctor walked away while the younger of the two stood where he was and stewed over his boss's warning.

"She may have just turned thirteen, but she's still of breeding age, the good for nothing hypocrite. A mensus only means she can have kids…not having one is even better…no one can track me to the crime if she ever escapes." he snarled to himself. "It's not like she can tell on me…who would believe her anyway?"

"Me." Sakura had dropped down behind him silently. He stiffened at the sound of her voice and whirled to get a look at her. Sakura gave him a maniacal smile and silenced him…permanently. She looked down at the man whose throat she had cut with her sharp nails. She hated killing people, but these men were sadistic and deserved to die. Her companions dropped down beside her and she motioned them the way the doctors had come from, not the way the other doctor had gone.

Sakura came to a halt in the neural stripping facility. There were three kids hooked up, their eyes covered, and needles sticking from their heads like they were pin cushions. One was fighting, tears leaking out from under the bandage that was sealing her sight. Sakura walked to the machine and powered it down. Luckily it had only just started the stripping session.

Hinata and Naruto pulled the kids from the chairs they were strapped to and unhooked the machines. The one that had been crying turned out to be the one they were after. Sakura looked at the kids, who were on the ground moaning in pain, then back at her colleges. "We can't leave the kids here. We have to get them out…get them to Gokuraku…I have people there that can help them adjust to life on the outside." Everyone nodded as the plans changed drastically while they were on the inside.

Hinata was holding the young girl, making her way back to their previous hiding spot. Sakura deposited the two girls there and told Hinata to wait for Naruto to come and get her. Hinata nodded and held the little girl to her. Sakura nodded and the three took off on their next mission: gather up as many of the older kids as possible before being noticed.


	35. Depletion of the Ranks

**A/N: Another sleepless night...another chapter of the story. I'll be glad when my mom gets outta the hospital and comes home...I'll actually sleep then. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I was rather melancholy while writing this chapter. Also, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Depletion of the Ranks

Sakura knew that what she was doing was against her own rules, but she couldn't leave these children to the devices of the Center. What these scientists were doing was wrong. She watched as Gaara carefully picked up one of the more battered girls, careful not to wake her up. They had gotten most of the older kids out of their cells and up to Hinata and Naruto. Gaara had disposed of Ieano's body, his sand eager to maim.

The kids were hiding in the duct work with Hinata while Naruto was their lookout. Sakura worked on the girl's minds, taking the pain of their memories. As she did, tears ran down her face, but she kept on. Every girl that they found that had been raped, beaten, or in some other way traumatized sexually, she took the pain into herself. Gaara was amazed she could still function.

They had about thirteen kids between twelve and seventeen when they finished. It was time to implement part two of the plan. Sakura went back into the duct work to talk to the kids. They gathered around her like moths to a flame, eager for a way to escape. Sakura and all of her operatives stayed quiet, listening. Sakura searched for the one that she was supposed to help…_'Tobito'._ She called the name softly, so that only her intended recipient could hear her.

Sakura sensed fear, confusion, and then finally understanding. Sakura could also sense that Madara was with Tobito. It was the perfect opportunity to make Madara believe she had killed Tobito. She reached out and drew him to her. _'Tobito…my name is Haruno Sakura. Lotus sent me to help you escape. I have to make it look like I killed you, so can you go where I tell you to? I will be waiting for you there. Do not be afraid, little one, I will only make it _look_like you have died.'_She felt his understand and she told him where to go. All the while she was filtering kids through the ventilation shafts, having disabled the alarms without anyone noticing.

She had told Hinata to take the kids through the ventilation, because she was the smallest of them. She told the Hyuuga girl to go to the first intersection and take a left, then go until there was another intersection and take another left. That would lead them to a shaft on the other side of the fence that was hidden by the tree Kiba was in. Hinata had nodded and helped the kids into the shafts with her. They were large and roomy and a little cold. Some of the younger kids shivered, seeking warmth from the older kids. Sakura jumped into the ducts with them and talked to Hinata then.

"When you get on the outside, close your eyes and repeat this: Heto melanugari betohire elekti, Hidan." she repeated it once more for the girl and then showed her the hand signs to say with the chant. "This will allow one of my spies to locate you. Tell him what is going on and that if he needs confirmation, to touch my mind. He knows how and he knows what to do with the kids. If he asks what you want, tell him that Haruno-sama says that he must take the children to Gokuraku and put them in the care of Astair. Only I know her, so he'll know I sent you."

Hinata nodded and led the kids out of the ventilation system. Naruto watched her, pride on his face. Sakura noticed and teased him lightly about it. However, fear from the toddlers soon had her and the two men heading to the basement. As they snuck down, a smell caught her attention…it smelled very much like vanilla flavored vodka. She sniffed and had to suppress a growl. She did, however, murmur one name with hatred…"Leon".

Both men looked at her as she disappeared into the shadows. They took to the ductwork and followed silently. When they came to the basement, they saw a small man with big coke bottle glasses and thin hair that was balding on the top. He was trying to lure the kids to him with candy. The males wondered what was going on. They didn't have to for long, because a rat went to close to the man and something whipped out, killing the rat instantly. The children screamed and pushed as far to the back of their cell as possible. The only thing standing between them and the creepy man were the bars he couldn't seem to touch.

Sakura appeared just out of his sensing distance. The kids saw her, but stayed quiet, wondering if she was there to help them or hurt them. One child slipped and was within the man's range and he was about to grab the child with his unusual ability when he found he couldn't move…couldn't breathe. He had only felt his way one other time. He tried to look behind him to see if the silver light was there. He never got the chance. His face turned purple and he slowly suffocated. The vessels in his eyes popped and his eyes ran bloody red.

Sakura laid him down on the floor and held her finger over her lips so that the children would be quiet. She closed his eyes and made the motion of sleeping hands under her head. The children nodded, thinking the man was merely asleep. Sakura went to the bars and noticed there was a chakra field around them. That had been what had kept Leon from going too close to the bars. Chakra messed with the man's senses…and with his bug-like appendages.

Sakura grabbed the bars and clenched her teeth as the bars shocked her, blistering her hands. She could hear Gaara yelling at her through their mental link to let the bars go. She told him to shut up and sent a surge of chakra into the bars, making them melt. She blew on her hands, then sent some healing chakra into them. They healed with only faint discoloration. Sakura closed her eyes, calmed herself, and then opened her eyes again. They were the warm green eyes she had shown to Tsume and all the other kids trapped here. The seven kids instantly rushed to her, their quiet cries breaking the young adult's hearts.

Clapping was heard behind her and she stiffened. She put herself between the children and their tormentor…Madara. The kids made frightened noises and hid behind her. Tobi walked into with Madara, looking as innocent as he had when she'd destroyed the raiding party outside their barrier. She told Tobi to come to her mentally. Tobi knew that if there were children here, that his brother truly was a monster. He decided to keep up his innocent charade and smiled widely.

"Tobi has people to play with!" he said brightly and started towards the kids. He was out of Madara's reach before the older Uchiha could say anything. Sakura struck swiftly, yet gently. She put Tobi in a death-like trance. He went down hard, but his head was cushioned by sand, thanks to Gaara. Madara stared at his baby brother with horror. He looked back up at her with a rage she had never seen on his face.

"You killed my baby brother!" he hissed black eyes spiking red. He thought to use a genjutsu on her, but she dispelled it before he could even form it. While she distracted Madara, Gaara retrieved Tobi with his sand. When that was done, Naruto used the ventilation to get out. He remembered how to get out, thanks to the map Sakura showed him in his mind.

"No Madara…you did that when you killed your other siblings and your parents. Not to mention you took other people that Tobi loved…like his fiancé and unborn baby." Madara's face turned purple, but there was a nervousness about him that belied what she'd accused him of. She would have to investigate.

Gaara made his presence known as he swirled in, his sand knocking Madara over in his haste to reach his mate. He stood by her side, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The kids were wide eyed and he looked back at them. When he saw their terrified faces, his features softened and he smiled gently at them. He looked back at his mate and talked to her.

"We need to get them out. You want me to do it, or do you want to take them and let me have all the fun?" Sakura gave him a contemplative look, and then looked at Madara. His look decided it for her. She would not risk him getting caught. She knew how to escape and she knew her way around.

"You get the little ones to safety. I want a chance to see what Madara has been working on." Gaara nodded and gathered all seven children to him. He kissed her lightly, and then disappeared. This left only the two of them. Madara noticed Sakura smirk before she disappeared. "You better find me before I destroy your entire lab, Madara." She could feel his panic as he ran towards where he knew she would strike first…the neural stripping room.

* * *

Hidan was sitting on the balcony of his home in Gokuraku, waiting until Sakura needed him again. Usually he would be at the Center gathering information, but Sakura had told him not to go back. She had everything she needed right now to take down the Center. Instead, she had instructed him to watch after the girl that saw and spoke to ghosts. Sakura had charged him to protect her _personally_. That really grated on his nerves. But, he had to admit…she was cute.

He was looking out over the 'paradise' that Sakura had created for people like him…people with differences so great, that they could not be in normal society. People who were persecuted like Natalie had been. He couldn't figure out why he kept thinking of that girl. She was a pain in his ass…wasn't she? Before he contemplated more, he felt his prayer beads start to shake, and then they pulsed and glowed. He nodded, heeding the call. He looked down to see Natalie playing with one of the children that Sakura had kept the Center from kidnapping. She looked so happy…

He felt his beads burning his skin and disappeared, intent on ripping whoever was calling him a new one. He appeared beside a tree outside where the Center was located. He hissed and hid behind the tree. A chuckle from the tree drew his attention. He saw the Inuzuka that traveled with Sakura and his big dog. He looked around for the person that could have called him, because it obviously hadn't been the dog man hiding in the tree.

He felt a trembling presence behind him and turned to see the dark haired girl that was friends with his boss. He arched a brow at her, but she just stared up at him in fear. He noticed the kids behind her, the youngest looking maybe twelve, and he cursed. More strays to be taken to Gokuraku. He shook his head and glared. "How many more strays is she going to load on us?" he hissed to himself. The kids looked hurt by his comment and they sank down to the grass. Hinata noticed this and it made her angry. Really angry. 

"You've got a lot of nerve talking about these kids like that. You were lucky enough to have Sakura-chan…these kids have suffered unmentionable hurt and you're here, acting like you are better than them?" She hissed, getting up in his face. She pointed her finger at him angrily. "You listen to me, mister hot shot. You are going to take these kids to Astair _right now _or you won't have to worry about Sakura-chan kicking your ass, because I'll do it myself and trust me when I say that I have years of pent up anger to vent!" By this time, the kids were wide eyed. Hidan was amazed the girl had found a backbone. Kiba fell from his tree he was laughing so hard.

The muttered 'whoa' that came from behind them had both of them whirling towards the orphanage. Naruto was standing by the open air shaft, a man thrown over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack. "Hina-chan…that was just about the hottest thing I've ever seen you do!" he said in an awe filled voice. Most of the kids behind him muttered things like 'gross' or 'get a room', but they were ignored for the time being.

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. She saw a pair of untied shoe laces and her eyes narrowed again, remembering what Hidan had said about the kids. She turned cold silver eyes on him and it made him stiffen. Only Sakura had ever given him a look that sent chills up his spine, but the way this girl was looking at him was pretty close. He sighed and walked past her.

"Fine…Astair always takes in the kids Sakura-sama sends her. She loves them…it's the least I can do for her." He didn't mention that he was a little afraid the girl with silver eyes would make good on her threat and kick his ass. He had the kids gather around him and was about to pick up Gin, but Hinata stopped him.

"We have her brother at the house. We need her to stay with us." Hidan nodded and prepared himself to flash to Gokuraku when Naruto caught his attention.

"While you're there, send someone to get Tobi. Sakura wants to make sure he is taken care of. Itachi is the only other person that can take him out of his trance." Hidan narrowed his eyes on Tobi, nodded, and then told the kids to close their eyes. Some of the older kids scoffed, making Hidan smile evilly.

"Suit yourself…but when your eyes are bleeding, don't bitch about it to me." he said evilly. All the kids closed their eyes tightly as he gave an evil laugh and disappeared. Hinata blushed ten shades of red as she realized she had stood up to a masochist and hadn't been hurt. She felt the grass next to her bend under the weight of someone and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto putting Tobi on the ground behind them. Naruto looked tense, as did Kiba. Akamaru jumped out of the tree and started growling. Hinata felt it too, but before they could explore the anomaly, sand burst in the middle of all of them.

* * *

Gaara felt weird with so many little hands grasping at him. He'd never had kids act like this towards him…they usually screamed or cried when they saw him. Then again…these kids were far from normal and had seen much scarier things that him. When he walked over to Naruto, the kids followed behind closely, clutching his legs. There was one, in particular, that wouldn't let him go.

The kid was about five years old, his arms over his chest as he imitated the older red head, and he stared at Gaara. It unnerved the young man and he just looked away with a grunt. Another thing that bothered him about the kid was that he had green eyes like Sakura, tawny red hair with black fringes, and a rather anti-social disposition compared to the other kids. Gaara looked at the kid again and found him watching the sand that was around Gaara's feet. His eyes were wide and Gaara could tell he wanted to play with the sand.

The boy looked up at him without as much as a smile. "I want to be like you when I grow up…" the kid said in a low, but audible voice. Gaara was surprised that no louder than the kid had said it, everyone heard him. And I mean everyone.

"Why would you want to be like that freakish monster?" a haughty voice came from the location of the gate to the orphanage. Gaara stiffened as he recognized that voice. He turned to see black hair and black eyes staring at them. Hinata shrank back behind Naruto, who held Hinata's hand as she hid behind him. Gaara looked down at the kids and they went over to Hinata to comfort her…all except the one that was enthralled with Gaara's sand.

Gaara growled menacingly at the youth as he stared at the kid. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Gaara hissed, his sand moving the boy behind him. The boy seemed to notice for the first time what was happening and looked at Sasuke in an odd way, his green eyes suddenly becoming much older than they were.

"Better to be like the freaky monster man than the bird's ass haired rapist." the child said with venom. All the young adults were thrown off by the child's language. The too old look vanished from the kid's eyes and he looked up at Gaara, who noticed the change. He smiled at the kid.

"Kid's got a point. Your hair _does_ look like a chicken's ass…and you _are_ a rapist." Gaara's face was blank when he talked to Sasuke. The black haired youth stared at first the kid, then at Gaara. An evil smirk came over Sasuke's face.

"What a cute kid you have, Gaara. Does Sakura-chan know you have offspring?" Sasuke noticed the shift in both red heads then; the more subtle shift in the child, where his eyes became old again and his face was blank, and the less subtle shift in Gaara, which had him on top of Sasuke, his hands at the man's throat.

"You are not to say her name…_ever_! She is _not_ yours, will never _be_ yours. She is _mine_…_my_ mate…_my_ lover…mother of _my_ children! Stay the fuck away from her Uchiha, or so help me I _will_ rip you apart!" for emphasis, he shoved Sasuke's head into the ground and stood to walk back over to the kids, who were scared by everything at this point. Sasuke took a little time getting up. His head hurt and he was a little shaken by the ferocity of the attack. He had been caught off guard.

While he was on the ground, he noticed that his shadow twisted into a gaping mouth, looking like the screaming faces of his many victims. He shook his head and looked up to see the kid's eyes glowing slightly. He looked back at his shadow and noticed it looked like a skull now, with drawn features and sharp teeth. Wanting out of there, he shot up out of the dirt, hopped on his bike and tore out of there as fast as he could.

The kid looked smug, but he suddenly swayed and Gaara found himself scooping the kid up. There was blood coming from the kid's nose. "You okay kid?" He asked gently, knowing through his link with Sakura that the kid had a horrible headache. The kid nodded and curled up in Gaara's arms, falling asleep. Gaara looked back at the other two with a lost expression on his face. They shrugged and had the kids gather around Gin and Tobi.

Clapping and the 'awwwww' of a female voice had Gaara whirling around to look at the two people behind him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and he disappeared, putting himself between the two people and the children. The kids that were still awake huddled to Gaara with frightened whimpers. Gaara noticed the sad look on the woman's face. Gaara did not let this fool him. "Who are you and why are you here?" his voice was cold and he noticed the woman shiver and step closer to the man.

The man whispered to her and she blushed and smiled. Gaara felt awkward, but did not let it distract him. The man looked at him again, his face blank. "Hidan sent us back for Tobi. He said that Tobi needed to see Itachi to have some sort of trance that only the Magenkyo could remove…or see for that matter." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young man behind him. Gaara knew Sakura would kill him if anything happened to one of her charges, so he erred on the side of caution.

"How do I know you're not the enemy? That you aren't trying to trick me and take him back to Madara?" The flinch the woman gave at the mention of that name was unmistakable. Gaara thought they looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place them. It seemed the man thought the same of him.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar to me…but how?" the man looked at the woman as she pulled on his sleeve. He leaned down and let her whisper in his ear. The man's eyes widened and he made a noise. "You're right…he was the man with Sakura-sama when she and Lotus met to take us to Gokuraku. I'm glad you came with me, Hana-chan." the guy cupped her cheek and smiled at her. That triggered memories in Gaara and he suddenly knew why they were familiar.

"You're two of the Akatsuki members that my mate helped escape Madara…aren't you?" He could see the surprise in their faces when they looked at him. They then nodded, not sure what to say. Gaara grunted and moved away from Tobi. The children followed, except the child that was sleeping in Hinata's arms and the one that was draped over Naruto's lap.

Naruto and Hinata watched carefully as the man picked Tobi up with great care. There was affection on the woman's face as she looked at the young man. The woman looked at the man and whispered barely loud enough to be heard. "Pein…do you think Madara told Tobi that his child is still alive? Megumi is at Gokuraku, but she says she can't remember what happened to the child." Pein shook his head, doubt in his eyes.

"I doubt it…if Tobi had known about Megumi, he would have left and there wouldn't have been anything Madara could have done. Tobi may be younger, but he's more powerful than Madara. Had he known what Madara did with his baby…he would have killed the bastard." With the exchange, they flashed out, taking Tobi with them.

A few moments later and Kiba was alert and restless. He looked over at the kids, most of who had fallen asleep already. Gin had woken up and immediately sought the comfort of Akamaru. Kiba sniffed and knew in that instance it was time for them to leave…and quickly. "Wake up everyone…we have to get out of here, and fast. Sakura-san is making her way up and she's got some really pissed off people behind her. We have to get the kids out of here now!" he frantically went from one to the other, waking them up. Gaara didn't need to be woken…he already knew. He caught Kiba's hand before it could touch him and he made a shush movement. Kiba nodded and waited for orders.

"Gather the kids around me. Naruto, you take Hinata and Kiba, you and Akamaru take Gin. When you see my sand start to rise, flash out. I can protect the kids…I can't protect you guys." Gaara built the power in his sand, making it rise around them like a giant egg. The kids whimpered, but he kept talking to them in a soothing, reassuring voice that was quite at odds with his current mood. He had the three little girls on his left leg, crying softly as they clutched him, and three little boys next to them near the inside of his right leg, clutching at whatever they could hold that was attached to him.

The little red head had a death grip on his right leg, his head resting on Gaara's thigh. For unknown reasons, the kid motioned all the other kids closer to him. Gaara arched a brow and the kid tried to look brave. "The creepy people are going to chase the pretty lady through the emergency exit to the left. She's going to jump on you and you have to get us out of here. If the others stay on that side, one of them will be caught." all the kids were instantly wrapped tightly around the right leg, the red headed kid being squished.

Gaara sensed how close Sakura was and gave the signal for the others to flash out. They did just as Sakura burst through a trapdoor about 6 feet from him. She flew into his arms and he saw people following her, then they were gone.

* * *

Sakura could sense Madara's panic as she disappeared. There was something he didn't want her to find and he knew it wasn't Lotus. They had met before. There was something else. Sakura eased into his mind and just sat there, like a shadow. She could hear his thoughts of how he couldn't concentrate on anything because she was psychic and could read his mind, but he also needed to check on _it_.

Curious, Sakura went ahead to the Neural Stripping area and put her hands on the computers. She hacked into their system, took everything they had monetary wise and sent it to an offshore account that she used for when she did this. The account was untraceable because, for all intents and purposes, it didn't exist. She searched everything, knowing she only had a few more seconds. When she was done transferring all their research money, she put her hands on the computers and sent an electrical shock through them to where the entire room went up in flames.

Automatic sprinklers went off and doused the flames, but the equipment was now destroyed entirely. She smiled and caught Madara's eyes as she disappeared again, going to the next area she would destroy. Madara tried to think of the next place she'd want to destroy…the Cryo tanks. The shattering of glass confirmed his suspicions and he took off after her, though he didn't move nearly as fast as she did. By the time he made it to that area, all but one Cryo tube was broken. He gasped as he saw Sakura's face as she looked at the infant growing inside the tube.

Sakura turned blazing silver eyes on him, hatred and disgust evident in her face. Sakura paid close attention to his body language, as he was determined not to betray himself with his mind. She heard his heartbeat skip, and then speed up. She could smell the salt that signaled he was sweating profusely, and could see the slight tremble in his body. Sakura looked up at the tank and probed the tiny human's mind. A small, dim light touched her mind from the infant. It had cognate thought.

Sakura put her hand to the tube and the infant twitched. Cooing lightly, her hand began glowing, and then the infant was gone. Madara let out a bellow of outrage and slammed his fist into a glass-like plastic box beside him. Everything went black, and then red lights came on. Sakura could see the entire time, though it was obvious Madara didn't know this. While he thought she couldn't see, he took out a controller from his pocket and hit a button.

Sakura heard the cell doors raise and knew he was releasing the more unstable experiments…ones that were considered 'failed'. She heard beings that had once been human shuffling and running out of the cells, intent on being free. Sakura smiled and built the energy around her. All the glass I the room that wasn't shattered, suddenly shattered as she took off past Madara so quickly, he was knocked down.

She went to the training area, where there was blood all over the walls and she could smell death and decay. She started building energy around her. The energy was too much for the walls and they suddenly crumbled. She could hear Madara scrambling to pursue her, so she went to where the scientists lived while here. She knew most of them would be sleeping right now because they had been up all night.

She could tell they knew something was going on, but they hoped if they stayed in their rooms they would be safe. Angry at the men who hurt people so effortlessly, she disintegrated the doors, knowing that at least some of the more carnivorous experiments would follow the smell of human flesh and perhaps eat the scientists. She could think of at least one that would eat every one of the scientists given the chance. She had never been fond of Juugo, but he came in handy with his indiscriminate appetite.

Feeling her mate's anger, she wondered what was going on up on the surface. She looked around her, knowing she had dealt a pretty good blow, and started for the trapdoor she had spotted earlier. She was about to reach for it when she was slammed into the door. She turned to look over her shoulder and looked straight into teal colored eyes. She could see the pale silver hair and noticed the sharp teeth he possessed.

"Look what I've caught…" he purred as he inhaled her scent. Her inner neko hissed at him and her eyes blazed sterling. He chuckled at her and nuzzled her shoulder, grinding his hips against her bottom. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she moved so quickly it through him off guard. She turned in his arms and punched him so hard that he made a dent in the side of corridor. She hissed at him like a cat before scaling her way up the trapdoor. She heard his chuckle and knew he was coming after her.

She was moving fast…there was something about that man that brought up bad memories. His eyes, his teeth, the way he had curled his arms around her…it all reminded her of a snake. She shook her head and spotted what she was looking for. She moved faster, bursting through the trap door and making a bee line for Gaara. She could see him swirling his sand around, preparing to teleport out of there. She flew into his arms, her pursuers not far behind. She closed her eyes as soon as she was in his arms and felt the shift as they disappeared.

* * *

Temari could feel the boy wiggle as he started waking up. He reached for something, or someone, and she felt his panic when he couldn't find it. His red eyes snapped open and it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. Temari noticed that he looked surprised and she chuckled. "Sakura-san took the pain away. She told us your name is Tsume. Can you talk Tsume?" the boy made a whining noise, like a canine. Temari smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright, sweetie. Sakura-san will be back soon and she has a surprise for you. Just go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when she gets back." the boy nodded and put his head on her shoulder, curling up against her. Temari stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. She could feel Shikamaru looking at her, but she chose to ignore him. She felt a sudden shift and knew that someone was in the house. She reached out and found Hinata and Naruto, a more subtle chakra, and then the 'in your face' chakra Kiba and Akamaru shared.

She felt the boy shift, as if he sensed something as well, but he remained sleeping. She motioned for Tenten, who walked over to her. Quietly, Temari told her to follow the shift to where she was sure their companions were. Before Tenten left, Temari gave one last order. "Make sure the girl gets a bath. I'm sure that she'll want one after everything she's been through." she said quietly. Tenten nodded and took off, using her senses to find her friends.

Temari rubbed the boy's back as he shifted to his stomach in her arms. He sure was small to be thirteen. She wondered if it was like dogs, they were small until they reached a certain age, and then shot up in size. Whatever the case, she hoped Sakura would be back soon.

* * *

Tenten could feel the tension in the air the closer she got to where she felt her companions. She passed a mirror and noticed she looked a little scary for someone who was going to help a traumatized girl. She took the buns out and instead braided her hair into two pigtails. She was glad she was wearing soft, fluffy pajama bottoms and a soft tank top. She stopped outside the room she knew they were in and took a deep breath. She then opened the door…and almost fell over laughing.

When she was able to stop laughing, she stood up and took in the sight. Kiba and Naruto were on top of the canopy of the bed to prevent getting attacked. The young girl was on the ground, her hair sticking out as if she were a razorback. Tenten could tell the girl's hackles were raised, and Akamaru was whining from his seat on the floor behind Hinata. Hinata was just standing there looking surprised. Tenten shook her head at them.

"What happened to you two?" she asked through giggles. Both scowled at her, but it was Naruto's slight pout that sent her into another fit of giggles. She watched the two for a while longer until she heard a growl. She looked down at the little girl that was crouched in front of Hinata, growling at the two males. Tenten shook her head and moved over to the little girl. Tenten put a serious look on her face and gave the girl's nose a slight pop. The girl made a strangled growling noise and looked up at Tenten while holding her nose.

Tenten crouched so that she was looking the little girl in the face. She put her finger out in front of her. "If you don't behave and let us do our jobs, it will take longer for us to get you to Tsume." the girl stiffened and sat bolt upright. She made a few growling whimpers and put her head down in submission. Kiba cocked his head and looked at Akamaru.

Kiba chuckled and slowly got off the canopy top. He smiled at the little girl and motioned to Akamaru and started making the growling barks that the girl had used. She perked hopefully and looked back at the large dog. Akamaru stood and led the way to the bathroom. The little girl eagerly followed, making a few idle barking noises that sent Kiba into a laughing fit.

"What did she say? I know you can understand her Kiba!" Naruto whined as he tried to slide down the pole that held the canopy up. Kiba let his laughter die down and he wiped his face where he'd laughed so hard he'd started tearing up.

"I told her that if she wanted to she could take a bath with Akamaru. She seems more comfortable around canines than humans." he took deep breaths to help calm him down. "She then said that a bath would be wonderful since she smelled so bad that her nose was going to run away." Kiba shook his head at the girl's sense of humor despite being kept in a hell hole like the Center.

Tenten cocked her head and giggled. "I take it she has an excellent sense of smell then?" Kiba nodded and his face turned serious.

"Ookami and Inu trainers have heightened senses. It's how they choose their animal counterparts. I knew Akamaru was meant for me because the scent of our companions is imprinted on us, sort of like an insurance policy so that a human male never gets stuck with a canine female, and vice versa." Kiba heard the splashing and the barking and growling coming from the inside of the bathroom. He gave Tenten a look and smirked.

"You'd best get in there. The girl isn't sure what she's supposed to do with all the different things in there. She might eat some of it. She's hungry and we both know it." Tenten's eyes widened and she rushed to the bathroom. She gently opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She felt the girl watching her carefully, body ready to spring should Tenten prove dangerous. Tenten busied herself with getting a big, fluffy white towel, a brush, and a washcloth. She turned to the girl with a smile.

"Alright little one…time for you to be clean." she said kindly. She put the towel on the toilet next the tub and knelt by the side. She stuck her hand in and yelped. It was freezing cold. She let all the water out and ran some warm water. The girl looked confused and looked at Akamaru, who woofed lightly. The girl cocked her head at Tenten and the brunette smiled at her. "You'll get sick if you use that water…it's too cold for a sweet little girl like you." Tenten then took one of the bottles and poured a little in the tub. The girl jumped when she saw the bubbles in the tub with her.

Tenten giggled and ran her hands through the bubbles. "They can't hurt you. You play with them…like this." Tenten scooped up some bubbles in her hand and blew them, making bubbles fly around the room, shining like little round rainbows. The girl looked mesmerized and reached out for one of the bubbles, only to fall off Akamaru's back into the water. Tenten gasped and pulled the little girl out of the water and into the towel she had. The girl started crying, as the soap was in her eyes.

Tenten wiped her face and made sure the soap was gone. She then smiled at the girl, who looked up at her. "Its okay sweetie…maybe we went to fast with the bubble bath." She emptied the tub again and ran clean, clear water. She put the girl in the water and let her splash. Tenten retrieved a dry towel and sat down beside the tub while the girl continued to swim around in the large tub.

Tenten smiled and grabbed a bottle. This caught the girl's attention and she started growling. Tenten looked at Akamaru, who herded the girl closer to Tenten. The girl squeaked in alarm and tried to climb over Akamaru. Tenten made tickle fingers and caught the girl, scrubbing the shampoo into the child's hair. The girl stiffened, but soon began to relax as Tenten massaged her scalp. A growling purr came from the little girl as she leaned into Tenten's touch. Tenten giggled and told the girl to close her eyes. The girl looked at Akamaru and then closed her eyes. Tenten started cupping water over her head, washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Tenten then got more shampoo, scrubbed her hair again, and cupped water to wash it out again. The girl got used to it and even started to enjoy it. Tenten then put conditioner in her hands, ran it through the girl's thick silver-white hair, and let it sit while she washed the little girl with the bath cloth. The girl was enjoying the bath more than Tenten would have thought, but then again, she had been imprisoned and she doubted they gave the kids baths. Tenten told the little girl to shut her eyes as she washed the conditioner from her hair. She was glad that Ino used natural smelling things. She knew it was because of Kiba's sensitive nose, but the light smell of lavender seemed to keep the girl calm.

When the bath was over, Tenten caught the girl up in the thick, fluffy white towel and started to gently rub her dry. Akamaru got out of the water and went to the shower, where he shook out. Seemed he was accustomed to this. Tenten arched a brow as the little girl imitated the dog, shaking water from her hair. Tenten giggled as her tank top got a little wet. While the little girl was shaking over and over, Tenten went searching for a spare toothbrush. She looked under the sink and found an unopened travel care package. She ripped it open and took out the toothbrush and toothpaste.

She showed the girl what to do with it, but the girl refused to put it in her mouth. She bared her teeth at the thing, showing off slightly lengthened canines. Tenten sighed and tried to brush the girl's teeth herself…that ended in disaster. The girl had run around the bathroom, growling and barking at her, and when Tenten came close to catching her, she slipped out the door, which had been opened by Akamaru.

The girl rushed into the bedroom and hid behind Kiba, growling at Tenten, who still had the toothbrush in her hands. Kiba curled his lip at the brush and looked down at the girl, who looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Uh, Tenten…canines don't use toothbrushes…" Kiba said with an arched brow. Tenten looked grossed out by this, but Kiba pulled out some plant and handed it to the little girl. The girl sniffed it and reached out to take it. She took if from him gingerly and put it in her mouth.

The girl looked surprised and started chewing on it with vigor. Tenten looked surprised and turned questioning eyes to the Inu. Kiba shrugged and looked over at Akamaru, who was busy grooming himself. "You can't put the abrasive bristles of a normal toothbrush into a canine's mouth. It hurts our gums and it doesn't really clean anything. I just gave her spearmint…it cleans teeth and keeps plaque build up to a minimum. The leaves are abrasive enough to clean, but not enough so to irritate her gums. The natural oxidants in them keep her teeth protected and kills bacteria in her mouth." Tenten looked impressed and looked at the toothbrush before throwing it into the trashcan. The girl perked at this and went to investigate, thinking this might be some kind of trick.

Tenten giggled and it startled the girl, who ran behind Kiba again, gripping the hem of his shirt. She was still wrapped in the towel that Tenten had wrapped around her, so Kiba felt mildly uncomfortable. "Hey Tenten, you think you can get Gin some clothes?" Tenten sensed Kiba's discomfort and smiled.

"I'll send Ino back with them, okay?" Kiba nodded and growled something. The girl perked and nodded, running over to the bed and burrowing deep under the soft covers. Tenten giggled again and quietly made her way out of the room. Hinata, as quiet as ever, bid Kiba a farewell and drug her unusually quiet boyfriend out of the room. Kiba sat in the chair to the side of the bed waiting for his girlfriend.

* * *

Ino was starting to worry about Kiba. He didn't deal well with assertive women and Tenten was definitely an assertive woman. She was about to get up and see if he needed help when a smiling Tenten came in. She walked right over to Ino and smirked. "Seems that Kiba is rather antsy without you around. He wanted me to ask you to bring clothes for the little girl. They're in your guys' room." Ino thanked Tenten and watched as the brunette walked over to Neji, who arched a brow at her braids.

Ino stood and walked over to Cheela, who looked up as she came over. Ino smiled and crouched down to look at the girl. "Hey, Cheela…we have a little problem. There's a twelve year old girl in my room that has no clothes and she's scared. Do you have any old clothes you wouldn't mind lending to her until we can get her some?" Cheela thought and nodded, smiling sweetly.

Ino smiled and held out her hand. Cheela took her hand and they walked out of the room. Eto noticed and followed not far behind. Ino and Cheela were going through clothes from Cheela's bag when Eto came in, wondering what was going on. Ino explained their situation and Eto pointed out a very good point…Tsume would need a bath and new clothes as well. Eto rummaged through his bag and picked out clothes his sister had bought that he'd never worn before. He held them as he waited for Cheela. Cheela gave Ino a worn pair of comfort fit blue jeans, a tee shirt, and an old worn sweatshirt that had eyes on the back.

Ino nodded and the two teens walked back to the room they'd been in before. Ino made her way to the bedroom she shared with Kiba. When she got there, she noticed Kiba was dozing, obviously waiting for her. She smiled and walked up to him. She noticed his nose was working overtime and she smiled at the fact that even though he was napping, he was keeping alert with his heightened senses. He cracked one eye as she stood there and he smirked at her. "Hey there, beautiful." he whispered, so as not to disturb Gin. Ino smiled and leaned down to look him in the eyes.

Ino kissed him on the head and smiled down at him when she stood back up. Ino was about to speak when she heard growling. She looked at the bed to see the young ookami girl sitting in the midst of covers, growling at her. Kiba knew what this was about and was about to say something when Ino gave the little girl a glare.

The girl leapt at Ino, only to have Ino smack her on the top of her head. She landed on the floor in front of the couple, staring up with shock all over her face. Ino put her hand on her hip and gave the child a haughty look. "Look little miss…you may have been able to get away with that where you were at previously, but in this room, _I_ am the alpha…not you." the girl gave her a wary look and started sniffing. Ino had no hint of fear; no sweat, no nervousness. The girl looked her up and down one more time before cautiously crawling on all fours over to Ino and laying her head on Ino's thigh.

Ino looked a little miffed, but when she looked at Kiba, he looked impressed. She smirked and put her hand on the girl's head and started rubbing. The girl started her purring growl again and nuzzled Ino. Ino smiled and crouched down, showing the girl the clothes. Ino then pointed to herself, then the bathroom, and then at the girl. "I'm taking you into the bathroom to put these clothes on. They're only until we can get you more clothes, understood?" The girl looked at her and paused, as if thinking, and then nodded in understanding.

Ino held out her hand and the girl sniffed it before standing on her feet and taking the offered hand. Ino smiled again and led the girl into the bathroom to change. Kiba sat in his chair, amazed. Ino had never really been around canines that much, but she had established herself as the alpha of their room…alpha female at least. Kiba gave a fanged smile as he looked at the bathroom door. Canines mated for life, and if Ino was the alpha female, and he was the alpha male…well, needless to say he was going to have fun with this.


	36. Oh, the Inhumanity!

**A/N: This chapter is extra long as my way of apologizing for taking FOREVER to update. Anyways, hope you enjoy...I don't think there are any ACTUAL lemons, though there are some limey parts. If there is something you don't understand, don't hesitate to send me a PM!! BTW, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 36: Oh, the Inhumanity!

It was sunny and warm as a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties knitted on the front porch of a huge mansion-like house. It was surrounded by mountains, the only access to the small valley that contained it a single, treacherous path up the mountain. The woman stared out at the sky, not even looking at her knitting.

Eyes as pale as the moon stared out, wondering when her savior would return with the bi-weekly supplies. She felt a shift in the air seconds before her long, delicate pale blue hair swayed. She smiled and looked down the porch with those eerie eyes. "I see you've brought me guests, Hidan." she said in a gentle voice. She heard the gasps of the youths with the ex-mercenary. She smiled and stood, putting her knitting on the table beside her. "Bijou…come. We have more guests."

The young people looked at each other, and then at the woman once more. This time, there was a large one eyed grey wolf beside her. It's patch gleamed in the sunlight and it's one pale eye stared down at them. The wolf looked up at the woman. "Astair…there are several of them with the scent of the scientists on them. You should allow them to bathe and rest up." the kids took a collective step back at the sight of a talking wolf.

The wolf turned his one light brown eye to the kids. "What? Never heard of Ookami companions? We are the same as the Inuzuka, only a little more wild." the kids looked at Hidan, who shrugged and pointed at Astair.

"She's the woman that takes in all the strays Sakura-sama brings in. You'll be safe with her and she takes good care of her kids." Astair smiled at him, mischief on her face.

"Yes, I seem to remember a very angry young man I managed to win over with something as simple as sweet dumplings." the kids looked at Hidan, who had a red blush on his face. He glared, but his eyes softened.

"I can't help it that sweet dumplings remind me of days long past. You're not as young as these kids think, Astair…it's not nice to pick on people only a quarter of your true age." he saw Astair lift her eyebrow at him, her smirk still there.

"The youth of today are simply too impressionable. If I really wanted to, I could raise a small army from the kids brought to me. All of my children are special and I will not give one of them up. Every child in Gokuraku has been raised by me, including some of the now elderly. I remember every child that steps foot through my door." She retorted in a haughty voice. Her smile became wicked then. "I especially know a young lady who has had a night visitor to 'watch over her' since she came here. Should I let her know that someone has been watching her sleep?" the kids saw the surprise on his face, which quickly melted to unbridled rage mixed with embarrassment.

"ASTAIR you take your damn kids and take care of them! I don't know why I keep bringing them to you since you do this every time!" He growled and started to walk away. He felt a warm touch on his arm and turned to see a gently smiling Astair looking at him.

"I only tease you, Hidan, because I care about you. You know that I tease all my kids one way or another. It makes it so that you are no so sensitive about things that you should be, considering your pasts." Hidan looked down at the woman he had known since he was a teenager. Hidan smirked at her and looked back at the kids.

"Hope you guys don't have your feelings hurt easily. Astair can be brutal if you don't watch yourselves." The kids looked slightly frightened at this. The insult had Bijou growling and Astair laughing lightly.

"Hidan…you'll scare them if you aren't careful. Besides, I only tease you this mercilessly. You were always my favorite when it came to teasing…you couldn't take a joke at all as a kid." She brushed his cheek with her hand and then turned back to her porch, walking up carefully.

"Come, children. I want you to meet my other children. You might recognize some of them. They were all in the Center at one point or another." Hidan watched as the kids tensed, but when Astair stood among them her aura soothed them. Hidan grunted and turned to Bijou.

"How long until her body wears out, Bijou? She's been around for longer than anyone else. She was the first Sakura-sama 'rescued' from the Center…how much longer can her body last in its youthful state?" Bijou pinned Hidan with that baleful brown orb.

"Hidan…Astair hasn't been truly alive for years. I was a pup when Sakura-sama brought her to me, asking me to be her eyes. She looked the same then as she does now. I'm surprised that you didn't notice. She died long ago, when the Center first got their hands on her. The children are the only thing keeping her here. That's why Sakura-sama keeps children in the house with her. Astair is too important to lose and she would not stay in her current state if she didn't have the kids." Hidan looked down at the wolf, wondering what the old ookami was talking about.

"What do you mean by that, Bijou? She's alive and well from what I can see. How do the children keep her here when she seems fine?" Hidan knew that there was something unusual about Astair that Sakura had been trying to help the blind woman with. Despite being blind, Astair could do everything a normal person could do. She kept Bijou only for appearances. She didn't want people to know she was completely independent of others.

Bijou shook his head and looked back up onto the porch where Astair was crouched among the children, getting them to talk to her and tell her their names. "What the Center did to her…even Sakura-sama can't undo it. It was in the first stages, before Madara came into the picture. They tried to do things that even still they can't do. Whatever they did, it was so bad that Astair has blocked it completely from her memories and even Sakura-sama can't retrieve them." Hidan looked at Astair with new respect. She had suffered probably worse than anyone retrieved and she had taken it upon herself to care for the kids that were brought here.

Hidan nodded, but he knew Bijou wasn't finished. "The kids are the only thing she cares about. She doesn't want any of the kids to live like she had to. She was alone; there was no Sakura-sama for her at their age…only pain and sadness. She wants to give them the comfort she was robbed of. As for her youthful appearance…her physical body will never age. That is how Sakura-sama is keeping her here for the kids. She knows that Astair can give the kids what she can't…a home." Bijou looked up when he felt Astair's eyes on him.

"I'm coming Astair." he said loudly, and then looked back at Hidan. "You can't let Astair know that you know the truth about her. It would break her heart for one of her kids to treat her differently just because of what happened in the past. If you love her, treat her like you always have." With that said, Bijou turned and walked up onto the porch with Astair and the kids.

Hidan looked back and saw Astair looking at him with kindness in her blind eyes. Hidan smirked at her and raised one hand, fading away as he answered the summons of the woman that had saved them all.

--

Sakura was shaking so badly that Gaara began to wonder what had happened. He looked at her pale face and knew that she must have found or seen something disturbing. He sat in their lush bedroom, the seven toddlers they had taken from the Center all curled up in their bed. The only exception was the small red headed youth with emerald green eyes. That boy was lying in Sakura's arms, his little arms wrapped around her neck, face buried in her hair. Sakura held the child like her life depended on it, glancing behind her often. It was the first time Gaara could remember her ever looking extremely uncomfortable. Gaara walked over to her and he noticed she relaxed as soon as he was in scenting distance.

Something was bothering Gaara and he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that it had something to do with the kid that was snuggled up to his mate, but that was about as far as it went. There was something eerily familiar about the kid. There was also a niggling in his brain to find out what was wrong with his mate. He reached down and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him and he could see the fear that she tried to hide and could feel the distress rolling of her in waves. He growled low and dangerously.

_"What has scared you, mitsukai-chan?"_ he growled through their mental link so that he would not wake up the children and scare them. Sakura tried to suppress the memory of the man that had pinned her to the door. He reminded her of _that _man too much for her to be able to handle it. Gaara caught the memory of what had happened, why she was afraid of the man. It sent his inner demon into a rage to see her like this. His chakra went wild and his sand swirled around her, curling around her like a tail. The child woke up and just looked at the sand, and then at the older red head.

"Getting angry won't make kaa-san feel better, onii-chan." the little boy noticed the surprise on both the young adult's faces. He blushed lightly and snuggled against Sakura's shoulder once more, his little hand wrapped in her hair. Gaara was so shocked that his hands fell from their usual pose of being crossed over his chest. Gaara glanced at Sakura, who had small tears in her eyes. She smiled at the boy and wrapped him up in a hug, rubbing her face in his thick, crimson colored hair. The boy grumbled about not being able to breathe and Sakura released him with a chuckle.

Gaara noticed how Sakura's calm returned just as quickly as it had abandoned her. He settled down now that his mate was not upset, but he wanted blood for what the man had done to her. Intent on making sure that the man was never close to Sakura again, he leaned down and nuzzled the side of her face, kissing her on the corner of her mouth as he passed it. He stood and looked at the sleeping toddlers. He looked at Sakura and tilted his head, indicating he was going to do something.

_'What are you doing Panda-chan? It's not like you to leave me alone for any length of time.' _she teased him lightly about being with her ever since they had mated, and even before that. He blushed and sent her a mental slap on the rear, making her chuckle over their shared link. He shook his head and headed for the room where most of the others were gathered.

Once he was out of their room, he walked calmly towards where he felt his siblings were. He knew that there was something strange about the child that clung to Sakura. The boy was too familiar for his own sanity. What could it possibly mean? Pushing that aside, he pulled a sketchpad from his sand, which had conveniently sought one for him, and started sketching from memory. He sketched the man that had assaulted his mate and wished he had something to make the guy more recognizable. Almost as if his wish were granted, his sand handed him colored pencils.

He arched a non-brow and looked within himself to see a stewing tanuki. _'What are you doing, Shukaku? This isn't like you to actually help me with something, even if you agree with me…' _Gaara was a little disconcerted with the fact that Shukaku was actually being helpful. Gaara heard the tanuki growl in his head and was even more curious.

_**'That guy touched our mate. I want him dead. In order to do that, he has to be identifiable and the best way is for you to make a drawing of him. This is about revenge, pup, nothing more.' **_Gaara wasn't so sure about that. He could feel the tension in the tanuki and wondered what was going on. However, Gaara did not question his demon, merely went about shading the mug shot of the man he intended to kill. When he was finished, he glared at the drawing. It wasn't the real guy, but it still made him want to kill.

Gaara knew that there were only a few people who could tell him who the man was. The ookami twins that were currently under lock and key with their companions, and the kids that were taken to Gokuraku. Hell, for all he knew that man Hidan could tell him who the guy was. He'd have to ask Sakura to contact the man. Gaara lowered the sketch as he came upon the door that separated him from his siblings. He took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.

--

Sakura could tell that something was bothering her mate…something about the small child that was cuddled up to her made him nervous. It was almost like he was seeing something from his own past. She wanted to comfort him, but was afraid he would reject her comfort. Looking around her, she saw the children she had saved and wondered why the Center had so many of them. She looked down at the little boy in her arms and wondered what it was he could do that the Center had wanted him, barely a toddler, for. As if sensing her eyes on him, the little red head opened his eyes and looked up at her, trust in his eyes.

"Kaa-san?" the child's voice shook and she held him tighter to her. She had never had anyone except Sai call her mom, so it felt a little odd having such a small child refer to her that way. She cuddled him again and he sighed, laying his head on her chest. His small arms were wrapped as far around her as they could go as he sought her comfort.

When she was sure the small boy was sleeping, she turned her attention to the other children. She knew these kids would not get the attention they needed at Astair's house. There were simply too many kids this time. She would have to find homes for these children among her own people. She knew which child would be staying with her. She smiled down at the little boy and closed her eyes, rocking slightly. She had to think of some way to get these children safe homes with people she knew she could trust.

A thought struck her then. Sai would be out of commission for a while, she could leave a few of the tykes with the child-like painter and his mature lover. She smiled at the thought of the surprise both would feel. Another thought hit her and she decided to call for her closest operative. _'Hidan…' _she whispered his name through her mind and seconds later she felt the rift that signified he was about to appear.

Vibrant red eyes stared down at her from a stoic pale face. She looked up at him and smiled, making him blush lightly. He noticed the child in her arms, how it was curled into her body, seeking warmth. The child's face was nuzzled into her bosom as if to nurse. The sight made Hidan a little nervous, like he was intruding on something wonderful. Hidan noticed the laughter in her eyes and knew she had heard his thoughts. He blushed again and looked away from the two. His eyes landed on the six other toddlers that were sleeping on the large blood red comforter.

"More kids for Astair, I take it?" he looked down at her to see that she was shaking her head in the negative. He was confused, so he crouched close to her. "Sakura-sama…what are you going to do with all those children? You can't take care of all of them yourself…" he trailed off as she gave him an irritated glare.

"I realize I am not capable of taking care of all seven of these children. That is why they will be taken care of by my operatives." she sniffed and looked back at the children. She could feel Hidan's confusion and she looked back at him. "Sai and Shino will foster them until they are old enough to join our ranks." she saw the surprise in Hidan's eyes and smiled.

"You sure that's a good idea? They're just kids themselves…you really think they're up to this?" Sakura nodded and looked over at the children. She felt the smallest child there stir and look up at them. She had the palest blue hair Sakura had ever seen and fuchsia eyes. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and then looked straight at them. Curiosity lit the child's eyes as she looked at Hidan. Hidan looked back with equal amounts of surprise and curiosity. He had never had a child look at him without fear.

"Tou-san!" she whimpered and held her arms out to him. Hidan was floored by this and didn't move. She began making more noise and trying to make her way to him. This in turn was disturbing the other children. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized all seven children awake would mean trouble.

"Go pick her up, baka!" she hissed at Hidan, who snapped out of his daze and looked at his boss. There was something akin to panic in the woman's eyes and that was when he noticed the other kids stirring. Fear lit his eyes at the thought of ALL the kids awake and whining. He rushed over to the girl and picked her up, only to make a very un-manly sound when she cuddled up to him.

"Tou-san…" the child murmured dreamily and then went back to sleep. Hidan arched a brow and was about to set the child back down when she started whimpering again, clinging tightly to him. In his mind, Hidan cursed loudly. He didn't know what to do so he turned back to Sakura, who, for her part, looked thoroughly amused.

"Sakura-sama-" he started, but she shook her head at him. He wondered what it meant, but regretted his thoughts seconds later when Sakura chuckled lightly at him.

"You put her down and she will bawl and wake all the other kids up. Looks like you're stuck with that one, my friend." she chuckled until she felt the small child in her arms begin to stir. She started rocking again, sending the child back to sleep. Hidan looked down at the little girl in his arms. Something weird blossomed in his chest when he looked at the child and he wasn't sure if he liked it. With an almost inaudible curse, he disappeared once more, not even waiting to find out why Sakura had called him in the first place.

Sakura just smiled as she looked at the remaining kids. Two down, five to go…Sakura smiled as she thought of the possibilities. She began to wonder if sticking the kids with homosexual couples was smart, but she knew that the couples were more apt to take care of the children, as they could not have their own. She sighed and thought really hard. She had not established much of a connection with the Akatsuki members, but she could trace them through her link with Lotus.

She felt a slight flicker of fear, before the fear turned to surprise and delight. Sakura prodded until her target allowed her to talk to them. _'Deidara…I need you, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi as soon as possible. I have a mission for the four of you.' _Sakura smiled as she imagined what their reactions would be like when she told them that their mission would be assisting Astair in the raising of the children in Gokuraku so that one day they could help save kids just like them. Sakura shook her head and looked at the child in her arms.

Sakura blushed when she noticed his face buried in her chest and his small hand curled around a lock of her hair. No wonder Hidan had blushed when he first entered…she looked like she had just breast fed the kid. She blushed, but there was warmth blossoming in the vicinity of her heart. She thought about what it would feel like to have a child…more specifically, Gaara's child. She heard a growling in her head, a purr-like noise of satisfaction and she had to stifle her giggle. Seems Gaara approved of that as well. She shook her head and waited for her four newest operatives.

--

Madara was furious…he was beyond furious. His latest experiment was gone, not even the lingering traces of any kind of jutsu could be detected. It was like the child in the tube had never existed. That child had been in cryo sleep for a while, growing very slowly without its mother's body to help it along.

This was not good…they were set to attack Haruno and her operatives in five days, but this set them back…heavily. That child was to be what he used to control his two most powerful, yet obviously reluctant, allies. Without that child, he had no hope of controlling them. He hissed as he watched most of his more 'human' experiments return for further orders. One smug looking one made him grind his teeth. He had never liked the man's piranha-like smile.

"Suigetsu…what has made you so happy?" he snarled, wanting somewhere to direct his anger. Suigetsu's smile never faded, but it did wane slightly. He gave a toothy grin to his creator. Malice dripped from every word.

"You may control me for now, but what will happen when _she _kills you?" Suigetsu laughed as Madara's face contorted into one of rage and fear. He loved that face on the arrogant bastard. He was the reason that Suigetsu couldn't function normally in a normal human society. He had an unusual blood lust thanks to the scientist and could turn himself into water at any given time.

Madara just ground his teeth and reigned in his temper. He would ensure that Suigetsu met with an 'accident' before he faced the Haruno. He knew exactly how to get rid of the shape shifter as well. Madara smirked at the water-based experiment. "Since you are so reluctant to do as I tell you, I want you to retrieve Juugo. He was let loose some time ago and has probably fed well. He shouldn't be _too _much trouble for the likes of you." Madara could see the reluctance in the man's eyes. Anyone sent after the large cannibal usually ended up his next meal. His appetite was insatiable.

Suigetsu did not show any fear at all. "Whatever…it's been a while since he tried to take a bite out of me. Who knows…maybe this time I can catch him and absorb his powers. If I do, you will be the first I come after." with that last smile, Suigetsu disappeared. Madara glared at the empty space, half hoping the man would get eaten, and half hoping that he could successfully bring Juugo back. It was then that it hit him that Suigetsu never told him what had made the water shifter so happy. He cursed and looked back at the empty cryo tube. Things were definitely _not _going his way.

--

Shino sighed as he looked around him. Temari was holding the little ookami boy like he was made of glass, Tenten had returned with a bit of a cantankerous attitude, making Neji groan when she said something in his ear, and there was no sight of the five that had gone to the Center. Ino had disappeared as well, and had yet to return. Shino sighed and looked down at his young lover…things were not going well, in his opinion.

Shino felt something approaching and looked up in time to see Gaara come through the door, a scowl on his face and a sketchpad in his hands. Shino stood and walked over to the red head that was his leader's lover. Shino bowed slightly and gave the young man a pointed look. "Where is Sakura-sama, Sabaku-sama?" It was obvious that Gaara had been deep in thought because when Gaara looked up at him, it was with surprise.

"What?" the red head asked, his voice slightly husky. Shino shook off the suspicion that they'd been 'going at it' and looked at the red head again. This time, he could see the anger in those jade eyes.

"Sabaku-sama…what has happened that has upset you?" Shino asked quietly, not wanting to alert Gaara's siblings that something was wrong. Gaara looked down at the sketchpad and then up at Shino again.

"We had some…complications. There were small children, the oldest no more than five years, being held. Sakura brought them here. Shino, you've been with Sakura for a long time, am I correct?" Shino was taken back by this sudden inquisition. He nodded and shifted slightly, putting himself between the red head and his young lover.

"Hai…I have…" Shino saw the anger building in those jade eyes and wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the sketchpad was shoved in his face. Shino took it and held it out so that he could see what was on it better. It was a man that Shino had never seen before, but it was obvious he was not friendly.

"Have you ever come across this man?" there was a deadly calm in the sand users voice, something that made Shino's blood run cold. He looked up at Gaara with calculating eyes.

"I have not, but you obviously wish to know this man. Is there a specific reason for you asking the identity of this man?" In that instant, he saw something he had never seen in the red head…fear.

"That man put his hands on my mate. She was terrified of him…he reminds her of the man with snake eyes from her home. I want him dead." the chill in Gaara's voice made Shino shiver slightly. Stirring behind them brought jade eyes to meet black ones. Sai sat up in bed, struggling to see what had frightened his okaa-san.

"Tou-san…let me see. I want to see the face of the man that has frightened my kaa-san." Sai's voice was light, but demanded respect. Gaara nodded and took the pad to the bed ridden artist. By then, several people were awake and walking around, conversing. As soon as Gaara put the pad in Sai's hands, there was a hiss. Gaara looked over Sai's shoulder and noticed Raidu, who was glaring at the sketch.

"You know this man?" Gaara asked his voice hard and lethal. Raidu looked up at Gaara, electricity shooting from one eye to the other. He looked back down at the sketch and remembered well why he hated that man.

"Yeah…I know the bastard. He cornered Lotus back a few months ago. It's why Madara put him in a cell made of glass. He's a water shifter. His body is made of water. Another one of Madara's 'failures'. When I found out what he did to Lotus, I made sure he knew what a couple thousand volts felt like." the sneer on the older boy's face was nothing but genuine. Gaara nodded and turned back to everyone in the room.

"We dealt a crippling blow to Madara and his forces today, but we also came across mass atrocity. Madara is now experimenting on small children, no older than five years. We saved seven children varying from three to five years. There were multiple kids of older ages, including Tsume's twin sister, Gin. The older children were taken to Gokuraku, the 'safe house' Sakura established for victims of the Center." Gaara noticed the horrified expressions on the other's faces at the mention of the experimentation on small children.

"Sakura has the seven toddlers in our room and they are currently sleeping. Sakura is going to find homes for them with people she trusts and she knows can keep the children safe. If she asks this of you, I expect you to comply with her wishes. It means she is putting a great deal of trust in you. If you are not asked, count yourselves lucky, because that means you will be active agents." Gaara could feel their surprise and admiration of him through his link with Sakura. He also felt her chuckling at him through their bond.

"If Sakura calls you to her, do not hesitate to go. Do I make myself clear?" everyone nodded and went to discussing the recent revelations and what they had been talking about before he started talking. Gaara went back to Sai and Shino. He looked both of them straight in the eyes. "Sakura wants to see the two of you. I can feel it through our bond. Shino, since Sai is bedridden for the moment, I want you to go and talk to Sakura."

Shino nodded and, with a last glance at his young lover, walked out the door. Gaara nodded at Raidu and Sai as the brothers began conversing with one another and stealthily made his way over to his siblings. He looked at the youth in his sister's arms and couldn't help but wonder what kind of mother she would be. Would she be like their mother, kind and compassionate, or would she be hard and unyielding, like their father. He shook his head and watched as she rubbed the boy's back, cooing every so often when he became restless.

For her part, Temari seemed subdued. Gaara looked at her to see her shoulders were shaking slightly. He knew what was going on, but he did not know how to comfort her. He looked up and his jade orbs locked onto black ones. As if they were speaking to each other, Gaara motioned for the shadow master to comfort his sister, as he could not. This surprised the man greatly, but he wasted no time. Immediately he bent to her side and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Temi-chan…you have to stop crying…you'll wake the kid." he cooed to her softly. He knew it was completely out of his character to do so, and there was a strong possibility that he would catch hell for it from the other men, but at that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was the ceasing of her tears. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring to her. Gaara looked away as his protective instincts demanded he beat the other male to a pulp for touching his sister.

Gaara walked away from the two so that he would not do something his sister would make him regret. He ended up walking over to Kankuro, who held Karin in his arms. Her blonde hair shadowed her face, but her shoulders bounced as she wept quietly. Gaara felt as if a rift was welling up inside him and he knew that Sakura was feeling her 'sister's' pain. Gaara knelt before his brother and the blonde woman that had captured the puppeteer's heart.

"The children are safe and nothing has been done to them. Sakura is doing everything in her power to make sure they have nice, normal lives." Karin looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks and magnifying her eyes. Gaara smiled gently at her, not allowing anyone but the two of them to see.

"N-nii-san…where is my onee-san?" she asked in a child like manner. Gaara was a little startled when she referred to him as her older brother, but he just let it go. He looked up at Kankuro, who had a pained look on his face. It was obvious that whatever Karin was feeling, so was the puppeteer.

"Sakura is in our room calming the children. I can ask her to come to you as soon as she finds homes for the children, if you would like?" he made it into a question, giving her the choice. Karin thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"I would like that…" she said shyly and then looked up at Kankuro. A small pout appeared on her face as she looked at him. "Kanky…why are you so sad?" Kankuro blushed violently as she used the nickname he hadn't consented to her using as of yet. He looked at his younger brother's reaction, only to see the red head was gone.

Kankuro pulled her closer to his body and buried his face in her hair. "When you are sad, it makes me sad. When you are happy, it makes me happy." he replied and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled slightly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, and snuggled closer to him. She sighed as she felt him wrap his arms around her completely.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Kankuro heard her giggled response of "Kanky makes me happy…". He blushed again, but there was a smile on his face. His dark eyes sparkled with an emotion most would call love.

--

Neji could tell that his lover was in a mood. He couldn't call it a good mood, because she was glaring out the window like someone had stolen her pocky and was outside, taunting her. He couldn't call it a bad mood, because she hadn't destroyed anything and she wasn't picking a fight with him. So he settled for a word he had heard one of their southern operatives use: cantankerous. She wasn't sad, mad, or happy…she just _was_.

Not knowing how to approach her, he merely leaned against the wall next to her. He noticed that she looked over at him from the corner of her eye and the mood lightened slightly. That was good news for him. She wouldn't be taking her frustrations out on him…at least not in public. He could tell from the flare of her nostrils that something was bothering her and that she refused to talk about it at that moment.

Wanting to get her in a better mood, he held his hand out to her, his eyes asking her to come with him. She closed her eyes and put her hand in his. He pulled her towards him and they slipped out of the room, heading back to their own room. He smirked at the thought that she was most likely too distracted to put up much of a fight against him. He pushed their door open and pulled her in behind him, pushing her against the door before it had even shut. He kissed her hard and passionately, his hands wandering. He heard her moan into his mouth and pull him closer.

Neji's head was swimming. He enjoyed this just as much as he enjoyed fighting. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He noticed that she kept her head down and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. He gasped, then growled when he saw the tears there. He hugged her to him as tightly as he dared, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. He listened to her as she poured out her heart.

"They're just children…how could anyone do that to them. They're barely more than babies…" she wailed, gripping him tightly. He had never seen her like this and it angered him that he couldn't beat the hell out of the people responsible for her tears. He held her half an arms length from himself and cupped the sides of her face, making sure she was looking at him.

"Tenten…these people care for nothing but themselves, that is why we do what we must to ensure that they do not succeed. This is why we do what we do and why we train like we do. You are a part of this now, you are part of the force working to shut these monsters down for good. You are doing your part, just like the rest of us. The children weren't hurt, we got to them in time. From what Sabaku-san said, they took all the children that Madara had been keeping. He can't surface and get more, because he just recently went on a kidnapping spree…there would be too many questions. I'm sure Sakura-sama did this for a reason." He crushed her against him, stroking her long brown locks and murmuring loving words to her while she rubbed her face in his shirt.

She looked up at him with sad but determined eyes. "You're right, Neji-kun. I'm sorry to be so weak…" Neji stopped her train of thought by kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were about to move to the bed when a knock sounded on their door. Neji growled and broke the kiss, cursing while he walked to the door. When he got there, Ino held a little girl by the hand. The girl hid behind Ino's leg and stared.

The girl seemed to scent Tenten and made a small yip before running into the room and jumping into the brunette's arms. Tenten giggled and hugged the girl while standing. She looked much better now that the girl was here and it made Neji sigh in resignation. Tenten grabbed his hand and held it. The little girl looked at Neji and then at their joined hands. She sniffed them and looked back at Ino with a pout. Ino giggled and held her hands out to the girl. The girl ran over to her and jumped into the blonde's arms.

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. "Let's go see how the others are doing. It'll be nice to see Gin reunited with her brother." Neji smiled at the sight of her acting normal once more. That had been all he wanted…even though another romp in the sheets would have been nice. Tenten seemed to sense this and leaned in to whisper to him. "Later…when we don't have to worry about Sakura-chan calling us." Neji blushed and cleared his throat, acting like he didn't hear her. Tenten giggled again and followed Ino and Gin out, her hand tightly in Neji's.

--

A young woman with unusual gold eyes, fair skin, and black hair was sitting in a room, sewing, with another young woman with black hair and black eyes. She was carrying on light conversation with the women when she heard a gasp and looked over at the woman. "Megumi-chan…are you alright!?" the young woman asked. She noticed the other woman hunched over, holding her stomach.

"W-what's…h-happening!?" the woman whimpered and started shaking. The woman turned on her side and the golden eyed woman noticed that Megumi's abdomen began to swell rapidly. Panicked, the girl ran out of the room, yelling for help.

_"Astair! Astair, come quick! Something is wrong with Megumi-chan!" _Rapid footsteps were heard and then Astair was there, along with Bijou. Bijou grunted and sat on his haunches. Astair put her hand to Megumi's stomach and confirmed what Bijou had been thinking.

"She's pregnant once more. Sakura-sama must have found her baby and decided to return it to her. That is the only explanation for this. The baby has unnatural enhancements that I will have to have Sakura-sama either neutralize or seal." Astair looked at her young companion and smiled. "Natalie…I need you to find Hidan. Just call his name after you walk outside, he should hear you." Natalie nodded and took off out the door and ran down the back steps.

"HIDAN!" she screamed, her eyes frantically searching for her savior. The day she had been rescued, she had woken to find the man with unusual redish eyes staring at her with interest. She had immediately screamed and squirmed, only to find she was in his arms. She had blushed and started flailing about, demanding he put her down. He had muttered something about her being annoying and had promptly dropped her on a large soft bed and had disappeared.

Ever since, their relationship had been a sort of love-hate deal where they fought insanely, but if anyone interfered, they would both turn on said person and work together against the third party. Natalie sensed something beside her and looked to find Hidan materializing. Before he even knew what was happening, Natalie was clutching at him, tears in her eyes. He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes darken. She was about to speak when she noticed the little girl that was curled up in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Is she another child for Astair to take care of?" Natalie asked looking at the child with unusual hair. She heard Hidan curse lightly under his breath before he sighed.

"I wish…the little monster spotted me talking to Sakura-sama and mistook me for her dad. She started whining and almost woke up six other toddlers. She wouldn't shut up until I picked her up and Sakura-sama told me I was stuck with her." Natalie saw his scowl and she looked up at the child once more. Her golden eyes softened and she leaned against Hidan, making him stiffen.

Natalie smiled as she leaned against him, giving her a better view of the child. She brushed the hair from the child's face and giggled lightly when the little girl whined and rubbed her face against Hidan's shoulder. Hidan watched the two interact and felt the peculiar warmth again. He cleared his throat and cocked his head towards the house.

"Why were you screaming like a banshee for me?" He saw confusion flash over her face before tears formed again. He narrowed his eyes and unconsciously hovered over Natalie protectively.

"Megumi-chan is in trouble. Astair says that Sakura-sama must have returned Megumi-chan's baby, whatever that means…I didn't even know she was pregnant…and that Sakura-sama was needed to neutralize something inside the baby. She looked up at Hidan once more and noticed he had a far off look in his face. She tugged lightly at his shirt, but he didn't look at her.

She put her face extremely close to his, trying to snap him out of his daze. She almost screamed when he blinked and looked at her once more. He blushed when he noticed how close her face was to his. "S-Sakura-sama says that Tobi can cure the child without her…we just have to make sure that Tobi is awake and that Itachi has removed all traces of the genjutsu. Let's go!" Hidan grabbed her hand and they took off for the building tha served as the hospital. Hidan didn't notice the blush that stained Natalie's face.

--

Lotus stood under the spray of the shower and thought about the person that had shown her how to feel. She missed him, but knew that if Madara knew about him that he would be dead. She remembered when she had first seen him…he had been fighting against several men that were trying to make him do something he didn't want to do. She had walked in and looked at them all. He had gasped when he'd seen her and when their eyes had met, Lotus had felt something she had never felt before and hadn't felt since.

When she had asked what was going on, one of the men restraining him had said that the young man was due for an overhall in the neural stripping center because he was slowly starting to revolt against Madara. Lotus had been interested in the youth and had killed the men without thinking twice about what she was doing. The young man had looked up at her with amazement. She had blushed for the first time when he had smiled at her.

Yelling had been heard and he had taken her hand and ran from the place. They had hid and he had asked her to come with him. She had given him a sad look and told him that she couldn't leave because she was incomplete. He had begged her and told her that it hadn't mattered that she was 'incomplete' as she had called herself. She had shook her head and had kissed his forehead, her eyes shining with the one emotion she hadn't felt since he'd left…love.

She closed her eyes as memories of her first love washed over her. She knew there were cameras here, but she disrupted the signal of the one in the bathroom for obvious reasons. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body while making her way into the bedroom. She put on her black uniform and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and let her consciousness separate from her body. She wandered the realm between sleep and wakefulness and watched others who lingered here.

Arms wrapped around her and she stiffened, until she heard his voice. _'I missed you Lotus…' _She smiled and covered his hands with her own. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

_'I missed you too…Raidu.' _She heard his chuckle and she sighed, content for the first time in years.

--

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed as he finished reversing whatever Sakura had done to Tobi. She had him in such an expertly concealed genjutsu that at first, even Itachi had thought he was dead. However, Pein had assured him that the man was indeed alive and that Itachi was the only one that could reverse it besides Sakura. Itachi had been working for several hours to lift it and had finally succeeded.

He heard someone grumbling and looked down to see Tobi waking up. They had removed his mask and his shirt, just in case they needed to perform CPR on him. Itachi balked when the man before him opened eyes that looked much like his own. "Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head. Itachi was about to answer when a change came over the man and his eyes turned black once more. The child-like expression on the man's face reminded the Sharingan user of the one called Tobi.

"Tobi has found his friends! Tobi is happy now!" Itachi sweat dropped, but the person he had seen before this child-like person had seemed somewhat familiar to him. He shook his head and looked behind him when he heard a slight scuffle and then the wail of a child.

The door was slammed open to reveal Kisame with a young black haired woman with golden eyes hitting him with one small fist and scolding him for waking up 'the kid'. Itachi glared at the girl and stood to assist his lover. However, everything was stopped when a pissed off Hidan walked in with a crying child clutching his neck. Itachi gave the Jashin monk a dumbfounded look, blinking rapidly.

"You stupid shark faced, sword flailing rat-" he didn't finish as the young woman turned around punched him in the head. Quite a feat being as she was a great deal shorter than he was. He looked at her and she bared her teeth at him.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence. She's a child…you are going to have to clean up your language if you are going to take care of her!" the girl hissed at him before taking the sobbing child from him and cooing at the little girl. The child clung to the young woman and Hidan looked shocked, along with the other two men.

"That's the first time she hasn't screamed bloody murder since she saw me. Every time I tried to put her down before she'd make a huge fuss!" the silver haired man's mouth almost hit the floor with disbelief. Itachi cleared his throat and the two newcomers looked at him. The girl's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"So you're the one that is supposed to take the genjutsu off of Tobi. We were instructed to take Tobi to Megumi-chan." A gasp brought everyone's attention to the man sitting up on the bed behind them. It seemed as if the man had just been sucker punched in the gut.

"M-Megu-m-mi?" the man's eyes were wide, but he didn't act like the Tobi that was part of Akatsuki…this was someone they had never seen before. Natalie cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Yes…Megumi…she was brought here by Sakura-sama many years ago. Her family was killed and her lover disappeared. She told me once that she'd been pregnant, but that she couldn't remember what happened to her child." Hidan's voice was soft, wondering if Tobi knew this woman. Hidan watched Tobi grasp his head and grind his teeth, as if in pain. He bolted off the bed and out the door, looking for this 'Megumi'. Hidan followed, as did Natalie, Itachi and Kisame. They watched as Tobi stumbled into Astair's house, into the room where Astair was holding Megumi. They watched as Tobi's eyes bulged as he saw the woman lying there, gripping her stomach in pain.

"M-Megumi!?" Tobi breathed. The woman looked up, shocked. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face as she saw the person she had thought was long dead.

"Obito!" she wailed and reached for him. Tobi dropped to his knees and fell into her arms, being careful not to crush her or the baby she was carrying. Everyone was shocked and it was then that Itachi recognized the name.

"Obito? You mean Uchiha Obito?" Itachi was even more shocked when blood red eyes looked up at him. He looked between the man and woman and realized what was going on.

"Madara stripped your memories of each other…didn't he?" Tobi looked confused and looked down at Megumi. His eyes suddenly bulged, as if he were in immense pain. He gripped his head as Megumi stared at him in horror.

"OBITO!" she screamed and tried to reach for him. However, his thrashing was becoming increasingly more uncontrollable and Astair was forced to pull Megumi away from him. Hidan noticed the man's eyes flashing between black and red, as if two personalities were conflicting with one another. However, he knew very well that it was most likely from electrical pulses being sent through his brain rapidly, trying to make it too painful to remember the things being surpressed.

With a bellow of rage, the man Megumi called Obito stood and ran headlong into the thick wooden frame of the door. A sickening crack was heard and then Tobi went still. Everyone stared at him with horror and Natalie covered the child's face so she would not witness such a thing. Megumi wailed and Hidan was about to go and pick Tobi up when the man's hand twitched.

Hidan watched in amazement as the man rolled on the floor, muttering something. He was sluggish getting to his feet, and when he did finally manage to stand up, there was blood oozing from a cut over his right eye and out of his nose. There was a thin line running down his chin from the left corner of his mouth. He smiled softly, his eyes soft and loving.

"Megumi…" he staggered over to her, nearly falling over three times, until he sank down to her and enveloped her in a hug. He buried his face in her hair and whispered her name over and over again. Hidan looked at the others, wondering what was going on. However, before he could ask, Tobi turned to face them.

"Thank you for reuniting me with Megumi. I've been trapped in the child-like state you saw before for a long time. It wasn't until you gave me Megumi back that I was able to overcome the stripping and alterations. I owe you more than I can ever repay. My name is Uchiha Obito, and this is my wife, Uchiha Megumi." Obito offered his hand and Hidan stared at it, shocked.

"You mean to tell me that _you _are that retarded child-like guy I used to have to play cards with all the time to shut him up? I don't believe you…what the hell just happened? Why did you charge Astair's doorframe?" Hidan looked suspicious and noticed the sheepish look on the older Uchiha's face.

"Like I said…I was trapped inside my own mind. Madara, my brother, managed to regress my mind to that level so that he could control me. He used an electrical device implanted in my head to keep me from reverting back to normal. I thought Megumi was dead, along with my child. I had nothing to live for except revenge, and it seemed I couldn't even do that well." Obito looked back at his love and smiled.

"But now that I know Megumi is alive, as is our child, I have everything to live for." he kissed her gently and laid his hand on her stomach. He frowned and pumped some of his chakra into the child. He felt the child move inside it's mother and then settle. He smiled once more and looked up at them.

"I was able to undo whatever Madara did to the baby, so it will be born healthy and happy." Obito smiled once more and picked Megumi up. He looked at Astair and smiled graciously at her.

"Were you the one looking after Megumi all this time?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone at that moment. Astair nodded and Obito smiled at her. "Then I am forever indebted to you as well. Domo Arigato, Astair-sama." Obito bowed as best he could considering he was carrying the pregnant Megumi. He looked down at her and his love shone in his eyes. He smiled and looked back at them.

"I will talk to you guys later. Right now, I must find a home for Megumi and myself. I wish to raise our child with her here, in this safe haven. I want to be a contributing member of this society and never have to worry that my child will be hunted like so many other children were and are still being hunted." Obito smiled and started walking out the door. Hidan shook his head and ran after them.

"Tobi…er, I mean, Obito!" Obito turned and looked at Hidan, who smirked at him. "There is a small two story near the hospital…it's unoccupied and you are more than welcome to it! It needs loving owners!" Hidan noticed Obito perk up and smile at him.

"Arigato, Hidan-san! I will not forget your kindness!" Hidan blushed and turned away with a muttered 'whatever'. He watched from the corner of his eye as the couple disappeared down the bustling road towards their new home. Hidan sighed and turned back to his companions, rubbing the back of his head. He noticed the smirk on Astair's face.

Hidan sighed and started scratching the back of his head. "Don't start with me Astair." he muttered and looked away, a slight blush on his face. Astair laughed at him and walked down the steps, her hand on his shoulder.

"Hidan…there is no reason for feeling embarrassed for being kind. Giving Obito and Megumi your own home is a noble act and you should feel good about it. They need somewhere to live and you are a wanderer. It will be much easier for you to build a new home than it would be for the two of them." Hidan heard a gasp and looked over at Natalie with a bored expression. She was looking at him with a wealth of emotion.

"Hidan…you gave Megumi-chan _your _house?" Hidan blushed and looked away again.

"I built it not long after I came here. I was feeling nostalgic of the place where I was born and decided to build it with some of the money I saved. I've never slept there, though. Feels weird in such a big place by myself." he said, muttering the last part and hoping no one heard it. He felt something against his back and looked over his shoulder to see Natalie smiling up at him, the child Sakura had entrusted with him between them, sleeping.

"You are a good man, Hidan." she whispered and rubbed her face against him. He blushed and looked away, muttering something about 'annoying girls and their silly romanticism'. Natalie smiled at him, knowing this was his way of dealing with something that made him uncomfortable. She looked down at the little one in her arms and smiled. Hidan was more complex than she had ever guessed. She would just have to see what other surprises he had in store for her.

--

Deidara was running all through Gokuraku frantically looking for his danna. The red head had disappeared on the pretense of there being too many people in the house where they were staying. Deidara knew that something was wrong and the fact that Sasori wouldn't tell him bothered the blonde immensely.

Deidara made it to the edge of town, where the dense forest surrounded the village on three sides, this side being the back with mountains in the distance. Deidara could sense his danna now and it made him happy. He didn't hesitate and took off into the forest. He ran for a few minutes before he came into a small clearing where he noticed there were many logs piled around the clearing and there were stumps everywhere. Deidara noticed two puppets carrying logs and cocked his head.

"What are you doing here, Dei-chan." Deidara jumped when he heard his danna's rough voice. He threw up one hand and turned to face the redhead that was only slightly shorter than himself (Deidara is 166cm about 5'5" while Sasori is 164cm about 5'4"). Deidara laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, his black shirtsleeve billowing in the slight wind and his bangs blowing slightly.

"N-nothing, danna." He squeaked when he felt Sasori push him against the nearest tree. Sasori's eyes showed he did not believe his young blonde lover (btw, Sasori is like 23 in this story, not 35).

"Dei-chan…I'll give you one last chance to tell me why you are here, or I will have to-" he never got to finish because Deidara yelped and told him why he was here.

"Sakura-sama wants to see us!" he squirmed against the older male, his blue eyes wide and a blush on his face. Sasori purred and nuzzled the blonde's neck, making him gasp.

"Good boy, Dei-chan. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he teased the younger man, smirking against his neck. Deidara stuttered, but nothing coherent came out. Sasori chuckled and nipped Deidara's neck, making the blonde yelp again.

"W-we have to…t-take Itachi a-and K-kisame…w-with us…" the blonde panted as his red headed lover nipped his neck gently a few more times. Sasori sighed and jerked his hands, pulling his puppets to him. The log they had been carrying landed with a thud and broke Deidara's daze. Said blonde blushed and pushed at Sasori, trying to get him off.

"Danna! We have to go! We don't have time to fool around!" the blonde blushed even more when the red head looked back at him with a wicked smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago…Dei-chan." Deidara gulped and blushed as Sasori purred his little endearment. Deidara shook his head and pushed at Sasori again.

"Daaaaannnnnnaaaaaa! We're going to be late! I don't want to keep Sakura-sama waiting!" Sasori sighed and rested his head on Deidara's neck. He growled and pressed Deidara even tighter against the tree, his breath sending chills up Deidara's spine.

"Very well…but when this is over, and I'm done here…we WILL discuss this little…intrusion." Deidara gulped and squirmed more, making the red headed puppet master growl. Sasori chuckled darkly and took out a cell phone. He dialed a number and rested his head against Deidara's shoulder. "Kisame…you and Itachi meet me and Deidara at Sakura-sama's masion in the country, the one we first met her at. Yeah…Deidara says she wants to talk to us. Uh-huh…yeah, okay, we'll see you there." Sasori flipped his phone closed and gave Deidara a hot look before pulling away.

Let's go, Dei-chan." Deidara just stared at him, and then what he'd said registered. Deidara smiled and followed after Sasori, disappearing.

--

_'Lacey…I need to talk to you…' _Lacey heard Sakura call to her and she stiffened. She wondered if this was about those children. She looked over at Lee, who had been watching her intently. He knew Sakura had called her by the way she had stiffened. Lacey nodded and Lee got up and walked to the door. He held it open for her as she walked out of the room and followed her, shutting the door behind them.

Lacey was nervous as she walked to where she sensed Sakura. She remembered Gaara's words and wondered if this was really happening. She was afraid it was too good to be true. As she walked down the hall she started wringing her hands together nervously. She almost jumped when Lee announced their arrival at Sakura's door. Before she could open it, it opened to reveal Shino carrying a small boy with black hair and black eyes. He held onto Shino for dear life, tears at the corner of his eyes.

Shino stiffened when the two saw him with the child, but the child buried his face against Shino's shoulder and the bug controller sighed and rubbed the boy's back. "Kuro…you're okay. Let's go see Sai now. He's waiting for us." The little boy looked up and nodded, still frightened but trusting his new 'daddy'. Lacey smiled at Shino, who blushed lightly and walked back towards the others. Lacey stared at the door, afraid to go in. She felt something nudge her and looked over her shoulder to see Lee encouraging her to go inside.

Lacey took a deep breath and walked in. She was met by the sight of five sleeping children, one of which clung to Sakura. She noticed there were two children that clung to one another, almost like they were siblings. She saw two little girls that were laying a few inches apart, one blonde and the other black headed. Lacey's breathing hitched when she saw the two little girls and tears came to her eyes.

"They're the same age I was…they're so tiny…so helpless…" she whispered, but Lee heard her. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he smiled at her. Sakura watched them interact and smiled. Despite their bickering, the two genuinely cared about one another…that was good, as it would take both of them to take care of the children.

"Lacey, Lee…I need each of you to give one of these children a home. Go pick up the child you wish to care for." Lacey looked up at Sakura with wide eyes. She knew that Sakura hadn't called Lee, he would have told her. Not to mention the young man looked startled when Sakura told him to pick a child. Lacey looked at him and took his hand, calming him. He looked at her and smiled as she led him to the two little girls.

Lacey picked up the little black haired girl, who whined at being moved. Lee smiled and chuckled lightly as Lacey placed the child in his arms. The child made some more whining noises before she settled down back into sleep. Lacey picked up the little blonde girl, who whimpered until she felt warmth. She clung to Lacey when she felt a heat source. Lacey gasped and then smiled at the child, affection written all over her face.

"Do you have names you wish to give them? I have forged some documents on the children so that if anyone tries to take them away it will seem like the children have always been your own." Lacey looked at the little blonde in in her arms and smiled.

"This little one will be named Amaryllis. What do you think of that name, Lee?" Lacey blushed and smiled up at the dark haired youth. Said male blushed and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. "What about her…what are you going to call her Lee?" Lacey asked quietly, not wanting to wake any of the children up. Lee thought about it and looked at her. He smiled and looked back up.

"Torayu…my little tiger lily." he smiled affectionately at the small girl, then looked up into the shocked eyes of Lacey. He smirked at her. "What…didn't think I knew the names of any flowers?" Lacey blushed and looked down at the child in her arms. She smiled at the girl and looked up at Lee. She smiled as she moved closer to him so he could see the other girl he would be taking care of.

Lacey smiled as she thought of Lee helping her take care of these children. A thought ran through her though, and dampened her happiness. She looked up at Lee, fear in her eyes. He frowned and looked at her. "What's wrong Lacey-chan?" He noticed her become fidgety.

"Lee…both of us are active agents…how are we going to take care of these children. How do I know I won't be the one raising them alone…" the second part was her biggest worry. She saw the flash in the young man's eyes and he stepped closer to her, his body posture aggressive.

"I won't allow you to raise _our _children alone." he said in a heated voice. Lacey blushed at his forcefulness, surprised at how he was reacting.

"Lee…I-" he cut her off with a growl. She looked at him as he stared at her. She shook his head, making her wonder what he was doing.

"No, Lacey. These children are just as much mine as they are yours. We are going to raise them together and there is nothing you can say that will change that. I take my role as their father and your lover very seriously. You should have thought about that before you seduced me in your room. You won't get rid of me now, nor will I ever leave you." he noticed her blush and the gaping of her mouth.

"I…I didn't seduce you. We didn't have sex…it isn't seduction if you don't have sex!" she whispered frantically. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea, especially Sakura. Lee shook his head and reached out to her. He tugged her top aside to reveal a large hickey. She gasped as she looked from it to him and back. "Wha…where…when!?" she stuttered. Lee smirked and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You may think that your little plant was controlling me, but I had more functionality than you think. I enjoyed our time together and look forward to more." he whispered to her and nuzzled her face. She stared at him, wide eyed, until she heard Sakura chuckling. She looked back at her boss with a mortified expression. Lee, however, looked unrepentant.

"Sakura-san…stop teasing Lacey-chan. She's embarrassed by being caught being affectionate with me." Lee smiled and looked Lacey in the eyes. An indignant bubble rose in Lacey's chest.

"I am NOT embarrassed of being affectionate with you. I am embarrassed because I am a private person and such conversations as being lovers is not something you discuss in front of friends, family, and especially employers. Sakura-san is all three!" she hissed and thumped Lee on the chest, avoiding hitting the little girl. Lee chuckled and shifted the girl he was holding. The girl mumbled, but settled down soon enough. Lee reached out and pulled Lacey to him, kissing her right there in front of Sakura. Lacey blushed and smiled when he released her and the two walked out of the room, their two new charges in their arms.

--

Hinata was nervous. Naruto had been oddly silent ever since they had rescued the children from The Center. She looked over at him and saw his melancholy expression. She wondered what was wrong with him, but her question was answered when she saw the small toy car Naruto had let the small boy he'd been holding play with. Naruto was staring at the car and he sighed occasionally.

Hinata smiled and slipped out of the room. She made her way to Sakura's room. She knocked lightly and was told to enter. She noticed that the two children she had been looking for were still on the bed, but most of the other children were gone. Hinata cleared her throat and looked at Sakura, who was rocking the small red headed boy.

"S-sakura-chan…c-can you do me a f-favor?" she asked nervously. She wanted Naruto happy and she knew that wouldn't happen unless he had those children back. Sakura nodded and Hinata wrung her hands. "N-naruto-kun has been very…sad…since we came back. He…he misses the children we took care of while we waited for you." Sakura noticed Hinata glance at the children on the bed and then back at her. Sakura smiled and she nodded.

"I was wondering who would be willing to take them both. It seems impossible and even downright cruel to separate them. Very well Hinata…you and Naruto will be responsible for those two children. If you need anything, let me know…okay?" Hinata smiled and bowed to Sakura.

"A-arigato, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled and walked over to the children. She picked them up as they were, clutching each other. They were a little heavy, but she knew she could manage. She shifted them every so often as she made her way to her bedroom. She got there and put the children in their bed, pulling the covers over them. She went back and peeked into Sakura's room. "By the way, Sakura-chan…I have named the boy Yasuo and the girl Miyoko." Sakura nodded and Hinata left to go get Naruto. She found him walking back to their room and she smiled at him.

"Hina-chan…where were you? One minute you're right beside me and the next thing I know, you're gone." He arched a brow as she smiled at him. He cocked his head to the side as she took his hand and led him to their room. She put her finger to her lips and he was about to ask her what was going on when she pushed the door in and revealed the two children he'd become attached to. He gasped and looked at her.

Hinata smiled and nodded, answering his silent question. Naruto smiled and walked into the room. He put the toy truck in the little boy's hand and walked back over to Hinata. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers when he broke their kiss. "Arigato…Hinata-chan."


	37. The End Draws Near

**A/N: Sorry this is so late coming...I've had a rough coupla weeks...NO INTERNET!! /cry. Also, i might not update for a few days even though I'm writing because a childhood friend of mine is back in the states for a two week leave before going back to Iraq. As always, enjoy the story and I own NOTHING!!**

Chapter 37: The End Draws Near

Lotus knew the second someone unfamiliar to her was at the safe house. She knew it would be bad if anyone found her, so she hid herself away from sight…blended with her surroundings. She heard a quiet knock at the door, and then the door opening quietly. From her spot, Lotus noticed that there was the barrel of a gun poking into the door.

"Knock knock pretty lady." came a quiet voice. Lotus cocked her head and wondered what the man was all about. She watched as the man slowly pushed his way in and started looking around. She decided to find out why he was here and used the lightest touch she could to look into him mind. What she found disturbed her. This man was just like Madara, only stupider.

Angered, Lotus gave a wicked smile and made herself visible. She saw the perverted smile that appeared on the man's face and her gut twisted. She noticed he pointed the gun at her. She arched a brow as he came closer to her.

"Now now, pretty lady. We're going to have some fun." Lotus could feel his excitement and it made her sick. She decided to take her hatred for Madara out on this man. She allowed him to stalk closer to her, until the door swung shut behind him. That door closed the two of them off from the world, and only the pain filled screams of the unfortunate stalker were heard after it shut. There were no neighbors, so Lotus' small revenge was never disturbed.

--

"Easy there big guy. I'm not going to hurt you." Came a smooth voice from the shadows. Beady eyes glared at him from the half eaten corpse of the scientist. The man walked out of the shadows, smiling in a friendly manner. "My name is Suigetsu…I heard your name is Juugo. Are you enjoying that little snack?" Juugo growled, crouching lower over his meal.

"Mine." he growled menacingly. Suigetsu smiled and held up his hands.

"You can have him…I prefer mine cooked. Do you remember how you came to be here?" the beady eyes glared at him once more. He took that as a yes. Before he could say anything, Juugo finished eating and stared at him hungrily. Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"I can give you a chance at Madara…" Suigetsu noticed Juugo froze.

"How?" the monster growled. Suigetsu smiled again. Juugo's temper snapped and he rushed Suigetsu. With a yelp, the silver haired piranha-like man dissolved into water, slipping around the large cannibal. He reformed and found Juugo staring at him with wide eyes, little stars floating around his head. "Pwetty…" Suigetsu sweat dropped and watched the large cannibal sit on his backside.

"Watery man be Juugo's friend? He help Juugo kill fleshie-dara?" Juugo had one finger in his mouth, looking at Suigetsu. With a piranha-like smile, Suigetsu nodded and agreed.

"Yes…Suigetsu will help Juugo kill Madara." Suigetsu saw the sharp teeth of the cannibal as he smiled. Suigetsu smiled himself and laughed evilly. Madara would pay for using people in his awful experiments.

--

Ino smiled as she walked with the little girl to meet her twin. She seemed very eager. She would sometimes stop and sniff the air, much like an inquisitive dog, but she always started moving when Ino gave her hand a slight tug. Ino could feel Kiba's eyes on her and it made her blush lightly. Gin seemed oblivious, but Tenten and Neji were not. Tenten smiled at Ino when their eyes met and Neji smirked at his lover for the way she was acting.

Gin would, every so often, run back to Tenten. She would hide on the side away from Neji, looking at Neji warily. Neji would arch a brow and the little red eyed girl would run back to Ino, a light yip coming from her. It made Neji smirk more for the girl to act this way.

Ino took a deep breath as they reached their destination. She crouched by the little girl and smoothed her fingers through the child's hair. She spoke lightly to the child. "Tsume is in this room. But…there are lots of people you don't know in here as well. Do NOT bite anyone, do you understand? If you are scared, Akamaru, Kiba, or I will protect you, okay?" the girl nodded and looked back at Tenten, her gaze grazing Neji. She made an inquiring whimper and Ino looked back at the two. "I'm sure they will protect you as well." Ino smiled at the girl and stood. She was surprised when the girl held her arms up, wanting to be picked up. She smiled and picked the child up, while the girl curled her hand in Ino's long blonde hair and put on a brave face. Kiba smirked and opened the door.

Ino walked in and noticed a few things right away: first, Naruto and Hinata were missing; second, Gaara looked angry; third, Lacey, Lee, Shino and Sai had three toddlers between the four of them; and lastly, Temari was holding a still sleeping Tsume like a mother lion guarding it's cub. Ino heard the whine coming from Gin and put the little girl down. The silver haired little girl ran over to her brother, shaking his shoulder. When he didn't stir immediately, the little girl started growling at Temari, who looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Ino cleared her throat and Gin looked up at her, indecision in those red eyes. Gin relented and just stared at her brother. She made more whining noises and whimpered a few time. She even barked twice, then resorted to growling. Gin pulled her brother's hair, making him yip in surprise. Temari reacted and popped the girl, making her yelp. Gin shot back over to Ino, tears in her eyes. Ino instantly became indignant. She glared at Temari, who glared back. But Temari lost when Tsume woke and caught sight of his whimpering sister.

He started struggling anew, kicking, growling, and barking. He managed to get loose and rushed to his sister. Gin ran at him and they collided in a mass of long legs and happy yips. Temari had tears in her eyes and Ino felt for the other blonde. She shook her head and walked over to the two siblings, sinking to her knees in a crouch. Tsume rolled and put his sister behind him, his hair standing up.

There was a growl and the boy looked at his sister, who crawled over to Ino, her head on Ino's leg. She whined and looked at her brother, who came over to Ino and sniffed her, much like Gin had in the beginning. Kiba walked over, Akamaru at his side, and put his hand in Ino's hair. It was a blatant claim that both the younger canines understood and that Lacey understood as well. Tsume bowed his head in submission and looked back at Temari, who looked like she wanted to reach out for the boy. He smiled at her and scampered back over to her, his head on her thigh.

He made a whining bark and watched as his sister slowly crept towards the two of them. Temari sat there, her eyes wide, not understanding what was going on. She heard the little girl growling, her teeth bared. Temari arched one brow, but did nothing else. She seemed to have passed the test, because the little girl gave an inquiring yip and crawled over to her and sniffed her, much like Tsume had with Ino.

The young girl nuzzled her, much like Akamaru would, and then pounced on her brother. They wrestled, making everyone laugh lightly. However, Ino cleared her throat and looked at Temari. There was a mutual understanding between the two. "Tsume needs a bath. I'm sure Akamaru wouldn't mind helping him, but Kiba is going to have to bathe him. He's too old for you to do it Temari." Temari looked down at Tsume, who looked unsure. Kiba sat down next to Akamaru and barked something. Tsume sat up straight, staring intently at Kiba, who made a series of yips, growls, and light barks.

Gin added a few things in, her eyes big as she 'talked' to her brother. The boy looked a little unsure until Gin touched her teeth. The boy's expression lit up and he crawled over to Kiba, his nose investigating. Gin pounced on her brother again, growling in what seemed to be a teasing manner. Kiba laughed and shook his head. He looked up to see people looking at him expectantly.

"She's telling him he stinks." everyone laughed, including Gaara. The tension seemed to leave the group for the first time. A whimper brought their attention to the little girls that Lacey and Lee were holding. They were waking up. The wolf twins perked and rushed over to the toddlers, little yips and growls making their interest known. Kiba growled in a commanding tone and both the twins rushed over to him, Gin lying in his lap and Tsume with his head on his sister's belly.

Kiba barked once and Gin nodded, crawling into Ino's lap. Tsume looked at his sister, then at Kiba, and then at Temari. Temari smiled encouragingly at him and the young boy whimpered. He crawled over to Temari and whined, much like Akamaru did when he was unsure. Temari lifted him into her lap and kissed his forehead.

"I will be here when you get back, little one." she hugged him and then put him on his feet. "Now scoot. You need a bath." she smiled, even though her stomach was churning. The child seemed to sense this and laid his shaggy head in her lap. She suppressed a sob and laughed, little tears pricking her eyes. "I'll be alright, Tsume. Go get clean…I can wait for you. Hurry up, little one." Tsume yipped and ran to Kiba, pulling on his arm. Kiba nodded and took the clothes from Eto before walking out, Akamaru right behind him.

Temari sighed and Ino could see the sadness in her face. Ino nudged Gin, who looked at Temari warily. She then crawled over to Temari, who smiled at her and patted her head. "Hello little one. Your brother is very sweet. You are lucky to have him. Take care of him, little one, because he needs you." Gaara froze…so that was what this was about. She still felt guilty about what happened to him. He walked over to his sister, much to Gin's irritation. She started growling at him, the hair on her back standing up.

Ino rushed to the girl and picked her up. The blonde looked up at him and smiled nervously. "S-sorry, Gaara-sama. I-I promise, she w-won't do that again…" Gaara held up a hand and stopped her.

"It's alright Ino. She can sense Shukaku. She is right to be wary. She has become attached to Temari because of Tsume's attachment to my sister. Instincts often keep one alive when everything else fails. I will not begrudge her that." Gaara leaned down and looked Gin in the eyes. The little girl stopped growling, her hair settling back to it's original position. She surprised everyone and butted heads with Gaara, who smiled at her.

"We have an understand then, little wolf?" he asked quietly. The girl yipped and wiggled out of Ino's arms, crawling into Temari's lap and sighing in content. Gin fell asleep in Temari's lap, waiting for her brother.

--

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were outside the barrier. All four of them stared, not sure what to do. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. He seemed extremely friendly. "You guys must be the ones Sakura-chan told me and Hinata-chan about. Follow me…she wants to talk to you." the four looked at one another and then at the blonde youth that was walking closer to the barrier than they had previously been able to.

The four shrugged and followed. They were surprised when they were able to pass through the barrier with no problems. Naruto smiled broadly and chuckled. "This way." the young man ran for the side of the house. They followed and found themselves in a beautiful garden. They all gasped and looked around. The youth looked at them and held out his hand. "My name's Naruto. I'm one of Sakura-chan's new operatives. Sakura-chan told me that you guys will be working for her from now on. That's cool. She's really nice and she can teach you a lot about yourselves if you let her." all four looked at him and Naruto just shrugged, dropping his hand. He opened a door and the four walked in. It was a small hallway. Naruto shut the door and it seemed to disappear. Naruto didn't seem to notice, so the other four ignored it. They went up a flight of stairs and down another hallway. Naruto stopped outside a door.

"This is it. Sakura-chan is inside. I can't go with you. See ya!" he smiled again and rushed off, waving. Deidara smiled and waved goodbye, earning a growl from Sasori. Deidara gave his lover an impish grin.

"What's the matter, Danna? Jealous of that kid?" Sasori walked over to him, his eyes cool. Deidara's breathing hitched as his lover pressed against him ever so lightly.

"Why would I be? The kid is obviously not interested in what's mine. He's overly friendly from the looks." Deidara glared, his lip poking out in a pout. Sasori growled again and whispered in the blonde's ear, making him blush. Deidara held up his hands. "Ne, ne…don't be like that Sasori-danna…" their conversation was interrupted when the doors before them opened on their own. The four men looked in to see Sakura sitting in a rocking chair, a child sleeping in her arms.

They took in her long, silvery pink hair that curled around her. She had on a soft, three quarter length sleeve black shirt and tight camouflage pants. She was barefoot, much to their surprise. It was not often she was seen without her bulky black combat boots. Her beautiful emerald eyes were framed by thick black lashes. She didn't have any makeup on.

Itachi walked in, followed by his lover and two companions. "You have need of us, Sakura-sama?" he asked as he bowed to her. He noticed the child lying on her chest, his small hand curled into her hair. All four blushed lightly, as it seemed this was an intimate moment between a mother and her child. Sakura chuckled lightly and motioned them to sit.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I have need of your services. As you may have heard around Gokuraku, I made a recent raid on The Center. I retrieved seven toddlers, including this one, between the ages of two and five. I have appointed some of my operatives to take care of them." the four nodded, the faces grim. They remembered hearing that a new batch of kids had been taken to Astair.

"I also sent several kids to Astair. They were older than the kids my operatives took in. Several are…very unique." Sakura then looked at Kisame, who cursed under his breath. He shook his head and sighed. Sakura smiled and leaned up. The child stirred slightly, but Sakura shushed him. She laid him on the bed and covered him up. He settled down after a few minutes and continued to sleep.

Sakura walked over to them, her eyes shining. She first went to Itachi, who regarded her warily. She smiled and held up her hands. "I can heal your eyes completely, but you must have faith. I can also repair the damage your father did to you, but I can only do so with your consent." Itachi stared at her.

"Why would you help us? We have done…horrible things…" Itachi turned away from her, sadness in his mind and heart. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and he gasped. He could see images flashing before his eyes. This foreign to him…from another world.

"I know the pain of losing everything you loved. Your father is a monster, Itachi, not you. What he did to you…to your family…it's unforgivable. Your father has bred the same evil in your younger brother. Sasuke preys on young women…much like your father did at his age. Madara faked his own death and has observed from the shadows what has become of Sasuke. Two of the girls in my care were his victims. He also wishes to do the same to me." Itachi looked so heart broke. Kisame hugged the younger man to him, whispering things to him.

Sakura looked up at Kisame and smiled. "You are very special, Kisame…and not because of how you look. There is a rare kindness in you…a strength that Itachi will need. I wish I could give you what you want and make you look human, but…it was not experiments that turned you this way. Unlike most people, your kekkei genkai manifests itself physically. Trying to change you will eventually kill you." Kisame looked down at her, shocked. He looked at himself, his blue skin and the markings he had.

"This…my what did this?" he sounded slightly afraid, but Sakura smiled.

"Your kekkei genkai. Like Itachi's Sharingan, your kekkei genkai has manifested itself physically. You are a water based transmogrifier-a shape shifter." Kisame looked like a deer in the head lights. Sakura shook her head and smiled at him.

"I have to introduce you to Drake and Talon. Much like you, they are too much like their animal counterparts to live in normal society. Tig, Diamond, and Cami are still too young to be showing much of their animal others, but with Tig being part Siberian tiger, she wont be able to hide for long. Diamond's skin is starting to show the faint patterns of her reptilian counterpart and Cami…she's climbing the walls from stress…literally." Kisame was relieved to find there were others like him…he wasn't alone.

"What animals are Drake and Talon, un?" Deidara was curious now. He'd never seen anyone else like their blue skinned shark companion. Sakura looked sad as she looked at Kisame.

"Talon is a raptor…a bird of prey. He's a mixture of several actually. Drake…we aren't sure what he is. At first we thought he was a bird class, but his wings…they are unusual for a bird class. Also, his horns make him seem almost draconic. However, we have never come across anyone manifesting a dragon or even if dragons even existed in this time for space. The only explanation for his possible acquisition of draconic properties would be if Madara had used pieces from my world to trigger Drake's change. In that case…Drake's kekkei genkai is unnatural…and potentially lethal." Sakura looked sad. Deidara gasped and turned to Sasori, who allowed him to bury his face in the red head's shoulder.

Kisame winced…that wasn't good. Sakura smiled sadly and looked at Itachi. She held her hands up, hovering on either side of his face. "Do you wish me to restore what Madara stole from you?" she asked quietly, looking into his black eyes. Itachi looked at Kisame, who smiled at him. Itachi took his hand and squeezed. Itachi looked at Sakura and nodded.

"Please…I…I would like to be whole again…" he whispered. Sakura smiled and gently touched either side of Itachi's face. Something went through Itachi. It felt like a spring breeze, cool and refreshing. Kisame watched as Sakura worked her magic on his lover. Itachi's color became better, he wasn't so pale. It seemed that life had returned to the young man.

Sakura removed her hands and smiled at them. She swayed slightly, but sat in her chair quickly. She looked at them and smiled. "As I stated before, I am in need of your services. It has come to my attention that Astair has more kids than she can accommodate and care for. There are several older kids there who don't need as much care. I want you to take the males between seventeen and nineteen and start training them. I will send Hidan to assist you, but he has a small child to care for now." She noticed the surprised looks from Sasori and Deidara, but the grimaces from Kisame and Itachi. She chuckled.

"I take it you met the little one attached to Hidan?" Kisame grunted in affirmation while Itachi shook his head, sighing.

"That woman of his can be violent over that child. I thought she'd take his head off when he almost cursed in front of her. Not to mention she was beating on me for waking the kid up." Kisame rubbed his chest in remembrance. Sakura chuckled.

"So…my hunch was right…Hidan likes her." four different colored eyebrows arched at her. She chuckled again, but then looked at them with sober eyes. "I won't have you harassing him. He has a hard time with relationships and attachments without you guys hassling him." all four nodded, not wanting to piss their new boss off.

Sakura sighed and motioned them closer to her. "Every person that lives in Gokuraku has a barrier in the minds set up by myself. You guys will be getting yours today. I will come to Gokuraku in three days to put the barriers in every new person in the village. I also have to bring the bi-weekly supplies for Astair." the four men nodded and crouched in front of her so that she would not need to get up. She smiled and touched their heads, one by one. When she was done, her eyes were drooping. They looked at her, concerned, but she just chuckled.

"I have not slept in several days and I have used much of my energy. Go…you know your mission. Take care of those boys, train them like you would train your own sons. Give them the role models they so desperately need." she said in a sleepy tone. They looked at her and nodded. They bowed, thanked her, and then disappeared. Tired beyond words, Sakura climbed into her bed and sighed when the little red headed boy snuggled up to her. She fell asleep instantly, not realizing that Gaara was on his way to their room.

--

Madara glared as Suigetsu managed to convince Juugo to return to his cell. The water shaper was up to something…Madara could feel it. He glared at the mess Juugo had made. There were half eaten and maimed corpses all through the lab. Blood was smeared on the walls where the other scientists had tried to get away from the cannibal…unsuccessfully.

Madara sighed, his irritation turning to weariness. He'd lost all but four of his researchers, his equipment was destroyed, his test subjects were gone, Leon was dead…he sniffed at this. He wasn't sad the bug eyed freak was dead, but tracking people with kekkei genkais would be harder without the little freak. He returned to assessing the damage.

His secret weapon, Obito's baby, was gone. This was, by far, his greatest loss thus far. That baby had been his nest egg. Every modification he had failed to produce in his own offspring had been achieved in that baby. He was sure that where ever it was, all his hard work had gone to waste.

All their funds had been wiped out…his accountant had called and informed him that an untraceable transfer had been made and that there was no way to get the money back because their activities weren't exactly legal. He had wandered through his lab and noticed that the practice arena was destroyed as well. All in all…his day really sucked. The only good thing about it was that Lotus was not here for Sakura to attack. He smirked…the Haruno would pay dearly for her actions. He would use Lotus to slowly kill the Haruno…piece by piece.

--

Shino watched his young lover as the child slept in the rolling bed with him. The dark haired artist looked awestruck. The little child, around three, was curled up against him, his little head on Sai's shoulder. Shino could feel Sai's happiness, but also his insecurity and doubt. Shino put his hand on his lover's head, stroking his hair. Sai looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"We will be fine, Kochou." Shino said encouragingly. Sai smiled and hugged the little boy, who sighed and snuggled up to Sai again. Shino watched as his lover fell asleep once more. He looked up to see Raidu looking at the little boy. There was sadness in the older brother's face. Before Shino could inquire, Raidu began speaking.

"Sai was ten when The Center caught us. They used him as leverage against me. I did everything they wanted to ensure they left him alone. I never told them he was my brother…that little boy…he looks just like Sai did when mom died…small, frail, and terrified." Raidu sighed and looked up, his hands behind his head. He looked Shino in the eyes. "Hoody…you love my brother…right?" Shino blushed, but nodded nonetheless. Raidu smiled and looked at his brother again. "Good…protect him where I couldn't." Shino watched as Raidu walked out of the room. He could feel the sadness radiating from his lover's older brother.

He shook his head and looked back down at Sai, who was blissfully unaware of his brother's inner struggle.

--

Raidu walked down the halls, wishing that he could have protect his brother better. He thanked the heavens that Sakura had found him and saved him, otherwise things would be a lot harder for Raidu. He sighed and walked into a room, shutting the door. He needed to be alone for a while. He laid back on the bed and thought about the last time he'd tried sleeping. He'd managed to spend time with Lotus in the world between sleep and wake. It had made him happy.

He laid back and wondered what Lotus had meant when she had said she was 'incomplete'. Since he had met her, he had researched everything he could, even hacking into the Center's mainframe computer to learn more. However, there was one aspect to her 'design' that was labeled 'Top Secret' and he couldn't hack into it. He wanted to know what it was that made her feel incomplete. She had a soul, that he'd learned from stumbling in on her conversation with Sakura. He closed his eyes, seeking her. He wanted to know why she stayed when it was obvious she didn't have to.

He waited for her, in the dream world. When she came, she looked upset. He ran to her and looked her over, asking her what was wrong. She had told him about her encounter and he cursed. She smiled up at him and put her hand on his cheek, calming him. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

_"Lotus…why are you still there…why do you stay at the Center? There isn't a need for you to any longer. Why won't you come stay with me?" _he asked, his eyes sad. She looked away, a pained look in her eyes.

_"Raidu…I'm incomplete. I can't be what you want me to be unless I become complete. In order to do that, I have to crack the files on old man Yamato's hard drive. The files you access from the Center's main computer don't hold the files I'm trying to crack…only his personal computer that's in Madara's office." _Raidu still didn't understand. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Lotus gasped and he deepened the kiss. She moaned and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, Raidu looked at her. _"Lotus…I don't care what you think isn't complete about you…I love you no matter what. It's killing me to be apart from you…" _he put her hand on his chest, over his heart. Lotus' own heart flipped as she felt the beat of his heart. _"My heart aches without you Lotus…"_ he whispered. Lotus kissed him lightly and put her forehead to his.

_"Soon…I'm almost done, Raidu. I've almost cracked it…when I find out what I need to know…there won't be anything that can separate us…" _she whispered. She looked at him with sad eyes and kissed him again. _"I must go. The sooner I return to hacking Yamato's computer, the sooner I can fix what they did to me."_ she whispered. Raidu reached for her, but she faded. Raidu jerked up in his bed, staring around wildly for her. He let out a heart wrenching cry and curled in on himself, clutching his chest.

--

"Lotus…why are you so interested in Yamato's research? Is this about you, or maybe-" the young scientist didn't get to finish as Lotus turned her emotionless eyes on him. Those silver eyes with absolutely no emotion in them were rather unnerving. The scientist gulped.

"If there is a weakness in my physical form, there is sure to be someone to exploit that. I want to know, so that I can condition the weakness out." the scientist nodded and shut the door behind him. With a flick of her wrist, the door was locked, preventing any intrusion. She went about hacking the information, decoding portions she had re-encrypted just in case someone wanted to go in behind her and observe her work.

She stared at the screen as she typed in rapid codes that were decoding the information Yamato had not entrusted to Madara…and rightly so. After Lotus' creation, Madara had killed Yamato to ensure that Yamato could never turn the construct against him. Lotus came across a file she had never seen before. It was labeled 'Project Crystal'. She opened it and read it. Her stomach turned.

Seems Madara had tried once before, with a small piece of Sakura's home world. Madara had used gene splicing to create an embryo, which he had implanted with pieces of the dreamstone, which Lotus herself was created from, and also a fragment of Sakura's home planet. Her 'birth' had been gory and ugly, killing the mother slowly and painfully. When the child was born, she had exhibited no special talents at all. Madara was going to kill her until Minotsu had taken her as his own child, claiming it a waste to talent to just outright kill the child. He had told them that, since he wanted a child, he would take the girl as his own.

Lotus closed out the files and went on decoding. Her eyes widened slightly when she came across a file she had not been expecting to find…a design to activate Lotus' reproductive capabilities. Lotus read through the file, memorized the data, and then destroyed it. She could not afford for Madara to ever learn that she COULD produce offspring…IF the capabilities were activated. Lotus smiled on the inside…that was one thing down. Only one more thing to find and then she could get out and be with Raidu.

--

Gaara made his way out of the crowded room and to his mate's room. He sensed her weariness and sighed. He was tired as well. He walked in and found her sleeping, the child in her arms. He smiled and took off his tight black shirt. He removed his shoes and socks and climbed into the bed behind her. She made a noise and he chuckled. He was asleep minutes after he laid down.


	38. How to Say Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I was in the middle of writing it when i posted the other chapter...I wanted to post them together but i hit a bit of a road block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I know this is kinda a drag in the beginning, but it sets up for the end of the story. Well, I hope you enjoy and I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 38: How to Say Goodbye

Enzeru watched all the young people that were gathered around her home. It was several days after they had first showed up. She sighed, her old bones were tired. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. She smiled at the little children that were piled around her right now. It was currently early evening, the time Enzeru usually regaled the children with tales of Sakura's grandfather's exploits. She sighed…she missed Hetoshi so much…

Sakura seemed to sense her mood, because they young woman, who had black hair once more, walked over to her and hugged her. "I miss him too Obaa-chan." she whispered, confirming Enzeru's suspicions. The old woman laughed and cupped her check. She kissed Sakura's cheek and sat back in her chair. Enzeru's eyes glistened with tears she would not shed in front of the young girl who was more like a daughter than a granddaughter.

"Oh, Sakura…You will never know how much I miss your jii-chan unless you lose that red head of yours." She noticed the sadness that crossed the young woman's face and she patted her hand. "I will stay with you for now…but I am old, my dear, and my body has been through a lot. I will not be around forever." Enzeru sighed…she had managed to say it. She knew that it would be hard for Sakura to accept losing her, but she also knew her body was giving out. There were tears in Sakura's eyes.

"Obaa-chan…I love you…so much. But seeing you in so much pain…missing Jii-chan so much…it hurts worse knowing that you're not really here." Sakura was crying lightly. Enzeru shushed her and sent the children out of her room. The kids kissed her wrinkled cheek and said goodbye. It seemed they sensed something as well. Finally, it was only Sakura and her grandmother. Enzeru sighed, her age catching up with her.

"Sakura…I may be old, but I am not foolish. I have been dying since your jii-chan died. My heart gave up when he left this world. The only thing keeping me here were you and Karin…and my promise to your jii-chan. I promised that I would live until you and Karin reconciled your differences. You have done that now…and much more. I have tried to hold on for your sake, but I am human, my dear. I am selfish…I want to be with my darling Hetoshi…" Enzeru smiled at Sakura, who was sobbing uncontrollably now. Sakura had her head in her grandmother's lap.

Enzeru smiled and made Sakura look up at her. "My dear, dear child. You cry for me like your heart is breaking." Sakura hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing that she was making her grandmother suffer by not letting her go.

"Obaa-chan…I know…it wasn't…fair…for me to…keep you here this…long." Sakura sobbed into her grandmother's shoulder. Enzeru sighed and made Sakura look at her.

"Sakura…my pain wasn't physical. The poison is uncomfortable, but not painful. There isn't anything you can do for my body now…it's too old and it's been exposed too long to the toxins. You can't blame yourself for this. My pain was being without my beloved husband for so long. You will know soon enough the love your jii-chan and I shared. Your red head loves you like your jii-chan loved me." Sakura sniffled and looked at her grandmother.

"I love you, Obaa-chan…" she kissed her grandmother's face as the old woman laid back in her bed and smiled.

"I love you too, my sweet, darling Sakura. I will always be with you…your jii-chan and I will always be with you…" Enzeru smiled and closed her eyes. Sakura cried as she felt her grandmother's strength slowly leave her. When Enzeru's spirit left her body, Sakura let out a wail that shook the house. Pretty soon, everyone in the house was crowding into the room.

Sakura was inconsolable. Karin saw her grandmother lying on the bed and instantly knew what had happened. Tears had fallen down her face and she had fallen, unable to stand as she looked at her grandmother's smiling, peaceful face. The sisters wept for their lost loved one. Kankuro held Karin as she mourned the loss of her grandmother. Gaara tried to console Sakura, but the young woman had curled in on herself, weeping.

Gaara had looked back at everyone, who had tears in their eyes as they looked at the two sisters and then at their grandmother. With a cry, Sakura disappeared. Gaara wasn't far behind. Lacey handed the little blonde girl she was holding to Lee, who had sad eyes.

"Goodbye, Hatori-sama. I hope you find peace and happiness as you reunite with you husband in the afterlife." Lacey pulled the sheet over Enzeru's head and the entire house mourned the passing of the woman they had all come to call 'Obaa-san'.

--

Gaara tried to subdue his grief struck mate. He tried to hold her, but she tore from his grasp and ran. They were in the forest one second and then he would tackle her and they would end up somewhere else. Right now, they were in a very cold, very snow covered place. Sakura howled her grief to the frozen terrain. Gaara felt grief rip through him and he was desperate to comfort her.

Gaara grabbed her around the waist and they shifted to yet another location. Gaara had managed to get them to the desert…his turf. He managed to throw Sakura on the ground and pin her. She fought, tears sliding down her face, her throat raw from her grief and the wails that had come from her throat since her grandmother's passing. Desperate, Gaara did the only thing he could think of…he bit her.

Gaara sank his fangs into her neck, trying to calm her. She screamed and fought him, kicking, punching, arching against him…and then she broke down. She cried against him, her tears soaking him. He let go of her and held her as close to him as he could. She was still beneath him, but her sobs shook her entire form, making his form shake as well.

Gaara had never seen her this distraught…he didn't know what to do…didn't know how to deal with this. Again, he acted on instinct…he kissed her. He kissed her more passionately than he ever had, even when the mating heat had been on him. He kissed her, trying to take her sadness and pain into himself. He caressed her face, licked up her tears, whispered love words to her, telling her that everything would be alright.

Sakura allowed him to comfort her, remembering the words her grandmother had told her before her passing. A new pain came to her…the thought of losing Gaara. She gasped at the thought and looked up at him, fear all over her face, in her eyes, in her mind…in her scent. Sakura saw him stiffen and look at her.

When their eyes met, it was like something in Sakura snapped. She kissed him voraciously, tearing at his clothes, pressing against him tightly. Gaara was surprised by her sudden change. Her mind was jumbled and he couldn't find the source of her sudden change. He felt her grip his head as she pressed a hard, bruising kiss to his lips.

She ripped his clothes from his body, her eyes roving, almost like she was looking him over for injuries. He gasped when she rolled over on top of him, her hands flying over his body, as if to reassure herself he was unhurt. He was surprised when she stripped herself just as quickly, rubbing her body against his. He watched as she petted his hair, caressed his face, reassured herself that he was there.

He almost yelled when she pushed down on him. He fell back, his head hitting a pile of sand. She was tight, her desperation making her instantly ready for him. She pulled him up, his face in her breasts. She whimpered, offering her breast to him. He took it into his mouth, unable to deny her. He wrapped his arms around her as she slowly rode him. It was the slowest, most breath taking thing Gaara had ever experienced. She was making love to him. It was all there was to it. It wasn't mating, it wasn't sex…they were making love.

"Gaara…Gaara…" she sobbed his name over and over, like it was a safe word. She continued to make love to him, her desperation turning quickly to passion and translating into love. They moved together, a mutual loving. Gaara allowed her the control she needed, sensing her need to reaffirm something with him. He could hear her moans, the light gasps as she got closer to the end. He reached up and took her lips in a kiss so sweet, he could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

He whispered love words to her, making her gasp and grip him tightly. He growled and turned their positions so that she was beneath him. He kept the slow pace, kissing her face, her neck, anything he could reach. She wrapped her legs around him, cradling him as he made love to her. She dug her hands in his thick hair and he groaned, his head dropping so that he was kissing her shoulder as he thrust into her gently.

"Gaara…" she gasped his name as he continued his gentle ministrations. She then said something he hadn't heard her say out loud since she had demonstrated her power. "I love you…I love you Gaara…I love you so much…" she sobbed as she was pushed over the edge. She was convulsing with pleasure, gasping with each spasm that rocked her body. Gaara stared at her, a blush on his face as her words sank in…she loved him…

He gasped as he felt his body react powerfully to her declaration, sending him over the edge. He spilled his seed into her, thrusting in subconsciously, making sure there was no mess. His hips would spasm and thrust his member into her, like he was stuffing his seed as far in as possible. For a few seconds, he prayed he got her pregnant. He wanted her breeding…wanted her carrying HIS children. He wanted to see his seed swell her belly, watch her body change to accommodate his child.

"Sakura…uh…fuck…" he whispered, hugging her tightly. He then said something he couldn't ever remember telling her aloud. "Sakura…I love you Sakura…" he whispered to her, nuzzling her. She sighed in contentment, her emotions so raw that she didn't have the energy to stay awake. She curled up where she was, her lover still joined intimately with her. She fell asleep on his chest and he stayed this way, knowing she needed the feeling of closeness.

--

Four days after her death, a funeral service was held for Hatori Enzeru. Sakura cried openly for her grandmother. The service was private and Enzeru was laid to rest beside her beloved husband. Sakura put a seal on their tombs, so that they would never be disturbed. Karin mourned the loss much the same way Sakura did, but she also lost weight, became extremely pale, and cried often.

Kankuro was at the end of his rope and didn't know what else to do. Gaara gave him a little advice. "You want me to _what_?" he whispered to his younger brother, who shrugged.

"It worked for Sakura." Kankuro turned green and shook his head.

"I really didn't need to hear that about my sister in law, Gaara." he muttered and looked ahead of him to where Karin was walking with Sakura, the two girls embracing and drawing comfort from one another. It had been even harder for Karin, because Minotsu had showed up, accusing Sakura of killing his mother. He had been escorted away from the service, but the damage had been done…Sakura had cried and Karin had been embarrassed.

Kankuro looked back at his brother, a brow arched. "You're sure it will work?" Gaara shrugged and walked ahead of his brother and whispered to Sakura, who smiled sadly at him. She kissed him and he went ahead to get the car. Kankuro regarded his girlfriend and his sister in law. He made up his mind and walked towards them. Sakura's eyes met his and she stared at him for a while before she hugged Karin tightly and went to find Gaara.

Karin looked up at Kankuro, her eyes dull and her face drawn. She looked so tired to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her on top of the head. Gaara brought the car around and then conveniently disappeared with Sakura. Kankuro took a deep breath and helped Karin into the car. He watched her strap in and look back into the graveyard with sad eyes. Kankuro's eyes hardened with resolve and he got in the car and drove out to the country manor.

"Obaa-san used to love this place…it was her favorite place to come with jii-chan during the summertime…" Karin said, her voice hollow. Kankuro sighed and drove past the house and out further. He watched the confusion play over Karin's face. He stopped the car and turned it off. He got out and went around to her side and helped her out. He took her hand and grabbed a blanket. He walked with her for a while until they came upon a field full of wildflowers. Karin gasped and looked around. "It's so pretty…" she said in a light tone…the voice of the Karin she had once been.

Convinced this was the right decision, he laid the blanket on the ground and wrapped his arms around Karin. She looked at him and saw the concern on his face…the love in his eyes. She smiled at him and put her head on his chest. "Thank you for being here for me, Kanky-kun…" she sighed and snuggled into his arms. Kankuro blushed at the nickname, but said nothing. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, letting her decide what she wanted to do.

Karin kissed him back, a sigh escaping her as she pulled him down with her. She moaned as he laid on top of her, kissing her gently. His weight was welcome…grounding. Karin ruffled his hair with her nails and giggled when he moaned at the feel. She buried her face against him, inhaling deeply. Kankuro allowed her anything she wished, he didn't pressure her. "Karin…" he whispered and nuzzled the side of her face. He felt her hum in pleasure.

"K-kankuro…" she moaned back at him. Her hands were frantically running over his body, pulling at his clothes. All of Kankuro's control snapped then and he pressed all his weight against her. He mumbled her name over and over again, pulling at her clothes. He finally had her black dress off and was staring down at her small, curvy figure. He could see the blush on her face as she squirmed under his gaze. He pulled her into his lap, her straddling him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Karin…I…" she didn't let him finish, but rather drowned her sorrows by indulging herself in another heated kiss. He put his hands behind him to hold him up and let her explore. He had his narrow eyes on the thin scraps of material hiding her from his view. She had on a thin, lacey black bra and matching thong. He felt himself harden and, from the look on her face, she felt it as well. She looked down at his body, which was still in his black suit, and looked back up at him with hooded eyes.

"Take them off." she said in a commanding tone. Kankuro's eyes widened as he looked at her, too stunned to move. She growled, much to Kankuro's surprise, and put her hands on either side of his button down shirt. Luckily it was snap buttons, because she ripped it open and let her hands rove over his now bare chest. His tie was hanging down, a stark contrast to his skin.

Karin pushed him down onto his back and looked down at him. She gasped as she looked at him and squirmed, much to his dismay. He groaned, feeling her against him. Karin continued to move and Kankuro found himself gripping her thighs, his back arched and his eyes closed. He was panting by the time she finally stilled. Wanting to feel more of her pressed against him, he toed his shoes off and rolled her under him. He then stripped down to his boxers and laid back on top of her. She moaned and pressed up against him.

Kankuro shook his head and looked down at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Karin…do you…is this…what you want?" he panted, looking into her eyes. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him gently. She nodded in consent and whispered something to him that made him groan. Gently, so as not to hurt or startle her, he unhooked her bra and let her beautiful chest spill into the sunlight.

Kankuro stared for a few seconds before leaning down and nuzzling her breasts. She cried out when he took one into his mouth. She squeezed her legs tightly around him, making him grunt in laughter. He sat up temporarily and gently removed her thong. He then let her push his boxers off and they laid there, looking one another in the eyes. Karin was blushing madly and Kankuro was almost as red faced as his girlfriend. As they stared at one another, Kankuro gently started easing himself into her.

She gasped, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. She made a few noises as he continued to slowly push into her. When it became too much for her, she sobbed and dropped down onto her back, biting her lip. Kankuro stretched out on top of her, kissing her. He whispered to her and she whimpered. Determined, Kankuro kissed her roughly and pushed the rest of the way in. She yelped, but it was muffled by his kisses. Feeling the need to breath, he broke their kiss and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

Kankuro felt tingling from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. He stayed still for long moments as he waited for her to assure him she was alright. After several minutes, he looked up to see Karin staring blankly at the sky, her breathing heavy. Her eyes were hooded and she had a death grip on the blanket beneath them. "K-Karin?" he asked in an uncertain tone. She looked at him, her mouth slightly open.

Karin stared at him, her entire body feeling like it was on fire. She released the blanket and smoothed her hands up his chest. She pulled him to her and gasped when the action pushed him deeper inside her. She moaned and squirmed, trying to find pleasure. Kankuro hissed and his arms started shaking. Karin looked at his arms on either side of her head and then up into his face, which was scrunched up from trying so hard to control himself.

"Kan…kuro…" she moaned and bucked her hips against him. He groaned and his arms gave out, sending him crashing on top of her. He used his remaining strength to push himself up enough to not crush her. He growled and rubbed his face against her. She moaned and pushed her hands into his hair, pulling slightly. Karin managed to say something then that dissolved all of his control. "Kanky…m-make love…to m-me…" she gasped out. She felt the shift in him and suddenly he let out a cry.

Karin moaned in pleasure and amazement as Kankuro proceeded to do just as she asked…make sweet love to her. And they were in that field for several hours.

--

The atmosphere inside the mansion was slightly melancholy…alright, it was very melancholy. The small children weren't sure exactly what was going on, but they knew their adopted family was sad, and that was all that mattered. The two little girls with Lee and Lacey whimpered as their 'parents' tried to keep their emotions from showing.

The little red headed child clung to Sakura and refused to be separated from her. It was like he knew she needed him and the older red headed male in this time of sadness. The little boy that looked so much like Sai was still snuggled up to said artist, sleeping. Sai could feel the sadness in Sakura, but he also knew she was dealing with the loss of the only other person on Earth that had taken care of her and loved her when she was separated from her sister.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had come with their condolences, and the youths' missing homework. The schoolwork got their minds off of their tragedy and it gave Sakura something to do besides dwell. For this, Gaara was very grateful, but he knew that Gokuraku needed their biweekly supplies, and most likely a little more.

His mind made up, he walked towards the room they shared with their young charge. The little boy had taken to playing by himself, in their room, and was never too far from Sakura. He stayed away from the other children. This slightly worried Gaara, but he figured that it was because of the boy's unique abilities that he refused to be around other children. He was an old soul.

"Mitsukai-chan?" he stuck his head into their bedroom and found her tapping a pencil against the edge of the desk, an arch look on her face. She looked up at him and he could still see the sadness in her eyes, but it was slowly going away. She was accepting the loss and dealing with it. He purred, knowing how much she liked hearing that. She gave him a half smile…it was a start. He walked over to her and nuzzled her. Their young charge didn't even pay attention to them since he was used to their behavior when together.

"What's wrong Panda-chan? There's something on your mind." he smiled against her neck, remembering that she was an ever present entity in his mind.

"We need to get the supplies to Astair. And you still have to set up barriers in the minds of the new residents in Gokuraku." Sakura blushed and looked at their young charge.

"Yes…that I do. I also need to do the same for these children." Sakura got up and walked over to the little redhead. He looked up at her expectantly and she smiled at him. He smiled back and held up his arms, waiting to be picked up. Sakura smiled and picked him up. She put her head against his when he was in her arms and wove a barrier in his mind. He looked up at her with questioning eyes. "This way that mean man can't find you again…" the little boy's eyes widened and he hugged her tightly. She smiled and handed the boy to Gaara.

Gaara looked at the boy with an arched brow. The boy looked up at him with loving eyes…something Gaara had never had before. Sakura smiled at the two as she walked into her closet and dressed in black cargo pants, an olive green tank top, and black boots. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pulled fingerless black gloves onto her hands. She took the child from him and smiled. "Akouji and I will meet you in the foyer. Don't be long, Panda-chan." the two smiled at him and left.

Gaara arched his brow at Sakura's choice of name for the child. " 'Bloody Prince', ne, Mitsukai-chan?" He shook his head and went about preparing for the pickup and transportation of a large amount of goods.

--

Amazement struck Lotus as she read Yamato's notes. "This is impossible. This can't possibly be how I was created…" her voice was low and pained. According to Yamato's notes, the souls inside the dreamstone had somehow been extracted and used to bring Lotus to life. This meant that she didn't have just one soul…she had many. She could feel the lump in her throat.

"So many innocent people were killed to bring me to life…how can someone justify that?" she asked herself in a low, calm voice. However, her insides were screaming that this was not natural, _she_ was not natural. She shook her head and kept decrypting the information. Something with a warning label caught her eyes. She read it thoroughly and she was extremely angered by it. "So…he can blow me apart any time he feels like it…" she could feel tears threatening to show.

She shook her head again and read about the bomb inside her chest. In the notes, it outlined that only Madara had the remote and that it was secreted away somewhere. She would need an excuse to probe Madara's mind. She jumped when she heard shouting and she hurriedly re-encrypted the information and closed out of her programs. She stood with an emotionless mask on her face.

One of the remaining scientists came running in, panting. "Lotus! Madara-sama has sunk into a coma! We don't know how, but he just fell unconscious. We have to wake him up or anyone can access his mind and tell all our secrets!" Lotus smiled internally…this was working to her advantage.

"I care not for these things. I was designed for one thing and only one thing…to kill Haruno Sakura." The scientist looked horrified by her response.

"But Lotus…he's the only one that knows how to keep your body from deteriorating at a rapid rate! If you don't do something, you'll start deteriorating and there isn't anything we can do to help you!" Lotus knew this was true. Madara was the only one that knew why her body would start deteriorating randomly. However, she had a feeling she knew why as well. She just leveled a blank look on the man.

"Very well…I will try and bring him back from the world he has sunk into." she walked with the man to where Madara was. She walked into the room and narrowed her eyes. Lying on a large, comfortable looking bed, was the bane of her existence. She scoffed inwardly at the sickly green sheets and off-white comforter on which he was resting.

Lotus sat in the chair one of the scientists pulled over by Madara's bed. She decided to try and wake him without revealing her psychic abilities. "You need to wake up. If you do not, all your plans will fall apart. My body is already beginning to deteriorate." she would have thought that would make him awaken, but he just stared sightlessly at the ceiling. She looked at the scientists from the corner of her eye. "You all should leave. I may have to wake him up more…forcefully." the scientists looked horrified, but did as they were told.

When all of the scientists were gone, she closed her eyes and reached for the one person she knew could help her…Sakura. _'Sakura-sama…I think you should take a look at this…' _she knew that Sakura would never pass up a chance to see through her eyes. She felt a sudden presence in her mind and went inside her own head to meet with the other woman.

When she got to her retreat, she saw Sakura inspecting the place. It was a beautiful garden with cherry blossom trees and weeping willows and bamboo. She noted the amusement on Sakura's face. There was one weeping willow that was larger than the others and there was a blanket laid out under it. Lotus often came here when she was meditating and often brought Raidu here.

_'Sakura-sama…you find something amusing about my haven?' _she asked in a neutral tone. Sakura looked up at her with a smile on her face. She shook her head.

_'It's not like that Lotus. I just find this very much like you. This place suits you. It's peaceful and beautiful.' _Lotus bowed her head and agreed.

_'It is the only place I can come for solace from The Center. They can not come here…even with their psychics.' _Lotus knew that Sakura was thinking about something, but she dared not ask. Finally, Sakura asked what was on her mind.

_'Why do you stay even though it's obvious you hate Madara and everything he stands for?' _Lotus sighed and sat under her tree, leaning back against it. It grounded her.

_'Why do you take in children when you don't have to? Why do you train operatives to combat this evil place? Why do you care?' _Sakura looked at her carefully, not speaking. Lotus sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest. _'Despite the circumstances of my birth, I am still only nineteen…at least in human years. I know what Madara is doing is wrong. Staying, and disrupting his plans, are the only way I can help. I can not leave because I am incomplete. Should I ever leave, my body will deteriorate till I am nothing but dust. I…I found out today, in Yamato's notes, that if Madara wanted to, he could blow me up. I have a bomb in my chest…' _she head Sakura gasp and looked up into Sakura's sympathetic face.

_'So that's what Raidu meant when he said you were incomplete. He thinks that you are searching for a way to give him children.' _Lotus looked at her a second and then started chuckling lightly. She burst into laughter after a while.

_'It is true that was one of the things I was searching for…and I know how to turn on my reproductive capabilities, but I was looking for clues as to why I was deteriorating. I found more information that I would ever want. However, this is not why I called you here.' _ Sakura nodded, recognizing the girl no longer wished to talk about their previous subject. Sakura sat beside her and waited.

_'The reason I need your help is because Madara suddenly collapsed into a coma. As happy as this makes me, he is the only one that can counteract the deterioration of my body and I need him to do so. I only need this every six months, so hopefully I can figure out how he does it before I kill him…that way I can stop the process myself. I need you to find out what has sent him into his comatose state. I would, but I do not want him to know I am psychic. He would monitor my brainwaves if he found out.' _Sakura nodded in understanding.

_'I will do what you have asked, Lotus. But know this…I will do everything in my power to help you. While I am in his mind, I will try and see what it is he does to preserve your body.' _Lotus nodded in thanks and sighed. Her garden started fading and she opened her eyes. Through her connection with Sakura, she saw blackness.

Lotus, who was with Sakura, looked around and found a space-like void. There were stars and planets, but there was debris. There was also a black hole. She felt Sakura gasp. _'This…this is how I got here. This…this is where my home world used to be…' _Lotus cocked her head and just floated with Sakura. They both heard arguing. Sakura crept with Lotus until they could hear the fight for themselves.

_'It's not that hard to kill one girl, Madara. She may be powerful, but she fears losing loved ones. Take someone she cares about, slit their throat in front of her, and she will quake like the child she is.' _Sakura stiffened at that voice…she knew who that was…

Sakura listened to Madara. _'The only other person she really cared about was killed by one of the mercs you told me to send to her home. The poison killed her. There isn't really anyone else that I can kill that would affect her like those two old fools.' _Sakura felt a growing hatred for Madara and the standing fear of the…thing…he was talking to.

_'Don't be stupid. She has an older sister. Find her. She has that brat Minotsu saved from you. She cares for the girl or she would not be hiding the girl.' _Sakura's eyes widened. It was true…Sakura cared more for Karin than she was willing to admit. Lotus noticed Sakura trembling. She put a hand on the girl and noticed she stopped shaking.

_'How can I get my hands on the little bitch when I don't know where she is or how many people are guarding her?' _Sakura noticed the petulant note in the man's tone. She noticed the hostile aura around the distorted image Madara was talking to.

_'How is it that such an incompetent fool was able to take my soul from the Haruno's damnable necklace? Why did it have to be you?' _Sakura noticed Madara stiffen and glare at the image.

_'You know…I didn't have to allow you into my body. I did it to learn from you. After seeing the things you showed me while I was studying the dreamstone, it was well worth faking my death to do more in depth studies. I even put part of you inside my only living heir.' _Sakura then knew why she had such an unexplainable hatred for Sasuke…Orochimaru had tainted him. The conversation started to turn elsewhere.

_'Your pet is trying to wake you, I can hear her. She needs you to renew her body. Tell me, does she know how you do it? Why there are so many young women brought in?' _there was a sick glee in the image's snake-like voice. Sakura shivered, as did Lotus. But Sakura wanted to know.

_'Lotus is never awake when I put her in the tubes, so she doesn't know that her life force is renewed by stealing another's. Her body is still too unstable by the souls that we were stupid enough to build her body from. Had we thought it through, we would have used that ancient creation technique of yours. You seem pretty good at building bodies for yourself when you were still alive.' _Sakura felt Lotus go still beside her. It was then that Sakura pulled both of them from Madara's mind.

They were back in Lotus' garden. The young woman didn't look at Sakura, just sat there. Sakura could feel her pain, but knew she couldn't heal it. She merely put her hand on Lotus' shoulder and looked at her. _'You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know. You can refuse the treatment, but that will make him suspicious. I know it's hard, but think of it as one for the safety of millions.' _Sakura noticed the tears in Lotus' eyes when the girl looked up at her.

_'That does not make this any easier, Sakura-sama…' _Sakura gave the girl a half hearted smile and closed her eyes.

_'I know…but that is what our kind face. We are not human and we will always be hated by someone. In order to save the world from Madara, you must be renewed and at full health. Killing is never an easy thing, and it takes it's toll on the mind…but sometimes it is necessary for the greater good…even if it feels wrong.' _Lotus nodded and slowly faded from her haven. She opened her eyes in time to see Madara's fluttering open. The look in his eyes disgusted her and the smile he gave her made her gut clench.

"Lotus…you came to sit by my beside…how…human of you." His smile dropped at the cold, calculating eyes she gave him. She said nothing, just held out her arm. There was a patch of decay on her forearm. Madara knew what she was saying without her even opening her mouth. "Right…let's go see what's left of my lab." The two got up and walked out, Lotus a few paces behind him. Her souls wept for what she was about to do.

--

Astair was sitting in her recliner, listening to the young women and girls talking, chatting, and playing with one another's hair. She smiled at their mundane conversations. She noticed how things went oddly quiet and felt around with her senses…Natalie had come in…and Hidan was right behind her.

All of the young women were wary of Natalie, but mostly because where she was, Hidan was sure to follow. The younger girls were less afraid of Hidan because they saw Natalie arguing with the large man all the time and he never hurt her. They often saw the young child that would willingly go to either of them, but no one else.

Astair smiled at her favorite two charges. "Hidan, Natalie…how is the little one doing?" the young women and girls waited on edge. Natalie smiled and looked over her shoulder at Hidan.

"She wont let Hidan put her in a cradle or even in a different room. She starts screaming 'tou-san' every time he gets out of her sight." she snickered and looked at the tall male coyly. "She has to sleep with me in a bed in the same room with Hidan or she cries all night. Hidan refuses to let her sleep with him." Astair giggled at this and looked at them, her head cocked.

"So that's where he's been…in your room." all the females noticed Natalie blush and stutter, but there was little she could do to rectify her earlier statement. Astair waved it aside. "Have you named the little darling?" Natalie looked over her shoulder again at the tall silver haired man. He cleared his throat and looked away from them.

"I'm gonna call her Sora…you know…cause her hair looks like the sky." Natalie smiled at him and he just blushed more. Natalie shifted the sleeping child in her arms and sighed.

"Hidan, can you take her for a while. I've had her since this morning while you were helping the others train the boys." Natalie rolled her neck the best she could, drawing Hidan's attention. He grunted and grabbed her elbow. Astair noticed the wince from some of the other girls and how the younger ones hid behind the older girls.

When Hidan pulled lightly at Natalie so that she was sitting, he took the little girl from her and sat the child in his lap after sitting down behind the girl. He proceeded to rub her shoulders. She sighed thankfully, crooning about his 'magic hands'. Hidan blushed and grumbled, but not enough to wake Sora. The other girls just watched the two interact and several giggled among themselves and whispered things. Hidan, for his part, ignored them.

"Astair-san…Sakura-sama is supposed to be coming sometime soon with the supplies, is she not?" Natalie asked in a hushed voice, so as not to awaken Sora. Astair looked in the girl's direction and made a noise.

"That would be correct. Sakura-san is actually a few days late. She was supposed to be here…two, maybe three days ago. However, I feel a great disturbance in the city. I think something happened that impacted the entire city greatly. Suddenly, one of the boys that trained with the Akatsuki appeared, panting.

"S-someone's coming! There's a HUGE truck on it's way a-and there's something about them…" Astair narrowed her sightless eyes and hurried the young women over to huddle around Hidan and Natalie. They did so readily. There was screaming outside and there was the sounds of arguing. Hidan told the girls to stay put and handed Natalie the little girl, who whimpered.

Hidan walked out and found several guys in black, hats tilted slightly, arguing with Astair. Astair had several children behind her and one boy's arm in her hands, while the man pulled on the other arm. Hidan walked up as Astair yelled at the man. "This is private property! How dare you enter our village without our benefactor's permission!" the man sneered at her, a cruel smile on his face.

"We are the military…we do what we please and NO ONE can tell us what to do. We are taking every male between the ages of sixteen and twenty-eight, whether you like it or not." The man's smile didn't last long when Bijou appeared from no where, lunging at the man's arm. The boy scurried behind Astair. Hidan stepped forward.

"I warn you mister, our benefactor will be here shortly and she will not be pleased if you have disrupted her village with your petty bout for power." the man looked like he'd swallowed a very foul tasting bug.

"And just who do you think you are!?" the man yelled. Hidan arched a brow, but he felt power building and knew his employer would soon arrive. He just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will warn you again, mister. Leave before you make our benefactor angry." the man gave a cocky grin.

"And just who is this precious benefactor of yours?" he said in a haughty, disrespectful voice. Growling met his lack of courtesy.

"I am." the man's smirk disappeared and he slowly turned on his heel to find a very angry looking Sakura. Gaara was right behind her. There were four truckloads of supplies coming through the pass. The man paled.

"Y-you…you're…" he stuttered. Sakura laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"That's right…it's me. I thought I told you the last time you tried to pull this shit that my village was off limits to your pathetic excuse for a military. This is where my employees live peacefully. I would hate to have to destroy you to keep them safe." she made the threat with a smile on her face. However, her voice held steel.

"Astair, take the children and start unpacking the supplies. I think it's time I showed our good friend Captain I-don't-have-to-listen-because-I'm-too-dense what happens when he makes an enemy of the leader of the Hatori Clan." the man paled further. He started backing away, his hands in front of him imploringly.

"N-now let's think about this…I AM military and hurting me will only hurt you in the long run." Sakura smiled and got up in his face. Being as she was as tall as him, almost taller, the man was rather intimidated.

"Captain…I assure you that the rules that apply to you don't apply to me. You came on private property and was about to kidnap the children and siblings of my employees. There's a reason we live in this village…it's to avoid assholes like you." her eyes were angry now as she looked over at the young man the captain had been holding on to.

She motioned him over to her and he came…although unwillingly. He hid behind Sakura, who put her hand on the child's head. "I want you to apologize for scaring him and if he doesn't believe you, I'm going to beat the crap out of your entire platoon and send them packing back down the mountain. If you scare him again, I'll send you back down the mountain in a body bag." Sakura's smile never wavered and this made the captain a little less wary than he should have been. Added to the fact that he could hear his subordinates whispering about him, it made him haughty enough to test her patience.

"Look here, Miss P.I. This is the military you're dealing with. We have a right to pull anyone and everyone, no matter their affiliations." the man looked indignant. The young boy at Sakura's side slightly hid behind her, but there was no fear. Still angry that there was an outsider in her safe haven, Sakura's eyes darkened.

"I will tell you one last time, Captain. Leave here or you will regret it…as will the men under your command. This is a peaceful society where people who wish to avoid conflict may come and live. I will not have you and your war come into my village and disturb my people." There was a feral feel about Sakura now. She was getting ready to defend her people if it should come to that. Hidan could see this as well.

Hidan stepped forward and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hatori-sama. Let me deal with them. You and Sabaku-sama have work to do around the village. Please stop by my old house, the one by the hospital. It's where Megumi and Tobi are now. She needs you to check on her. Itachi and the others are training the kids in tracking and such, so they may or may not bring in fresh meat tonight. I hope you brought in some game as well…we've almost hunted everything." Sakura regarded him a moment and then stepped back with a sniff. She looked over at the Captain, who stiffened.

She walked up to the captain and grabbed his head, much like she had done to Sasuke. She cringed, but there was a cruel smile on her face. "If he gives you any trouble Hidan…kill him. I will not have my people threatened by a warmongering captain with a hidden agenda." Her eyes narrowed on the captain as she turned to leave. "I have all your memories Captain…I will warn you one last time. Get the hell out of my village or I will kill you." she started walking away then.

However, something stopped her progression. It was a soldier. He walked up to her and glared at her. She glared back. "Have you no pride in your country? No wish to change things?" the man asked in an angry voice. Sakura scoffed at him.

"I am making a difference, boy. I have spent the last seven years making sure that people who have been screwed over by the government, the military, and anyone just plain screwed over have a place to live where they aren't looking over their shoulder's in fear of being attacked or killed." She arched her brow at him, her face deathly serious. "I have one of the largest P.I. firms that handle some of the most horrendous cases you can imagine. Tell me…who do you think comes in when you and your glorious military screw up and soldiers are captured? That would be me and my operatives." she almost smirked at the shocked look on the soldier's face.

"Every person in this village has emotional baggage. Whether it be from broken homes, death, or war, everyone here has a past they are trying to escape." she went to move past him, but he caught her arm in a tight grip. Before he could move, Sakura went feral, her eyes turning silver and her fangs growing slightly. She moved like lightning and had the soldier on his back, her hand at his throat. The man looked surprised.

"DON'T touch me. I said _everyone_ in this village has a past…including myself. Unless you want to find out the true extent of the power of the Hatori heiress, never forget that." she shoved his head in the dirt and stood quickly. She walked over to Hidan, who was shaking his head.

"On second thought, Hidan, I think I will take care of this right now. Get everyone to the safe houses. This ends now. I will not have outsiders threaten the safety of my village." she said outloud. She then leaned in to whisper to Hidan. "Our good friend the Captain is about to order his men to make a raid on the town. Get a move on it or you will be going down with them…in pieces." Hidan nodded and took Astair's arm. The blind woman refused to move and when Hidan made to pick her up, Bijou growled menacingly.

"We will stand with the master. She is Astair's link to this world. The thread that binds her here is threatened. Do not ask her to leave this battle." Bijou growled out. The soldiers took a collective step back. The one eyed wolf chuckled darkly as he glared at the men. Astair held out her hand and Bijou put something in her hand. She squeezed it and suddenly she was holding a long metal bo staff.

"Hidan…make sure my children are safe. You have a child of your own to think of now…and Natalie. Hide my children well…they are my everything." Hidan bowed and disappeared. Sakura glared at the soldiers before them. Suddenly, the wind whipped up around them and sand swirled everywhere. Gaara appeared in front of Sakura, his back to their adversaries.

"Mitsukai-chan…what's going on. What's taking you so long to get back to the supply trucks?" he asked just loud enough for everyone to hear. The soldiers looked offended, but it was obvious he did not consider them a threat. Sakura just lifted her chin, motioning to the men before them.

"Ask them. They seem intent on disturbing my people. I will show them what happens when you mess with those under my protection." Gaara arched a brow and looked over his shoulder. His expression never changed.

"Huh…you're going to fight men that even our kids could beat? That's harsh, koi. What have they done that has offended you so?" He noticed the angry Astair standing there and he stiffened. Astair only got angry over one thing…her kids. It was about that time that Sakura answered him.

"They are threatening the safety of Gokuraku and the safety of Astair's children." another soldier stepped forward, his hands up in entreaty.

"Excuse me, Hatori-sama, but we are fighting for a just cause. The government has rotted from the inside out. If we do not do something soon, there will be even more bloodshed in the future." Sakura regarded this man for a few minutes and then disappeared, only to reappear in front of him. Her eyes were cold.

"More bloodshed, huh? You want to know something about the kids here, private? Almost every child in this village is an orphan." this surprised the soldiers…and it showed. She looked at them, her eyes blank. "I have been taking in orphans since I established Gokuraku. Astair is the foster mother of the village. She has had almost one hundred and forty seven thousand kids over the last few years and all of them suffered traumatic pasts." Astair raised her chin proudly as the men looked at her, Bijou at her side.

"I remember the names of each and every child that has ever come to live in my home. Several are people you know…people you come into contact with every day. I know every child, what they are doing now, and I keep in touch with every one that is still living. I have watched a third of the children that I took care of die young deaths for reasons exactly like yours. I refuse to allow you to take my children to die for a cause they do not believe in. These kids just want to be left alone…to be given time to heal the wounds in their hearts and souls." she narrowed her blind eyes on the captain unnervingly, causing the man to squirm.

"I may be blind, but even I can see the motivations of your captain are not pure. Power will destroy with haste and glee. It has no conscience and no heart. Do not give your lives for something you do not truly believe in." she implored the soldiers, hoping they would leave without conflict. Four of the nineteen soldiers shook their heads and took off their hats. They looked at the hats and then at the guns they had. They put their hats on the truck behind them and walked away, back to where others had started gathering.

Sakura saw the angry look on the captain's face. "Deserters will be punished when this village is under our control." he hissed, glaring at the men. Suddenly, there was a commotion.

"Get your filthy hands off of that child!" came a scream. Suddenly, there were at least seven more soldiers, all had a child in their arms. One had a certain blue haired girl with pink eyes. She was crying and yelling 'tou-san' over and over. Sakura narrowed her eyes as the soldiers that were behind her stared with wide eyes. The one that had implored Sakura to stand down looked on with wide eyes.

"Captain! What's the meaning of this!?" he looked at the captain, who was standing beside him. The older man looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"This is war, Private. These brats are our leverage. Now stand down. This is our village now." the Captain smirked, but suddenly something slammed into his body.

"You were always a bully Morgan, but this is low, even for you!" he looked down into the fuming golden eyes of someone he'd never thought he'd see again. He glared at the young woman.

"Your parents sent you to the psych ward, Natalie…why aren't you there?" he hissed. Natalie narrowed her eyes on him, her fists clenched.

"Because after you convinced mom and dad I was a nut, some rather nasty people showed up and tried to kidnap me. If it hadn't been for Sakura-sama, I would be a human guinea pig in a lab somewhere." she hissed at him. She then reared back and punched the man in the face hard enough that he went down. She jumped on him and started hitting me.

"You sent your little goons into the home of the most wonderful woman in the world, you knocked out my protector and you STOLE MY CHILD!" she was pulled off 'Morgan' by the young Private that had questioned his Captain's tactics. 'Morgan' sat up, blood staining his teeth.

"What child? You're too young for a kid!" he yelled back, spitting blood on the ground and getting to his feet painfully. Natalie narrowed her eyes before she dropped her shoulder. Morgan cursed and dove out of the way just as Natalie charged. She ended up catching the man holding the little blue haired girl in the gut. He went down and Natalie managed to tear the child from his grasp.

"Sora!" she exclaimed, sinking to the ground with the child in her arms. She hugged the girl and kissed her forehead and checked her over. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…momma was checking on daddy and she didn't see the man pick you up until one of the other girls screamed. I'm so sorry baby…" she cooed to the little girl, who stopped crying and put her little head on Natalie's shoulder.

Morgan stood and watched with wide eyes. Suddenly, he noticed something off. He looked around and noticed there were a lot of angry looking people. He moved so that he was closer to his men. Natalie got to her feet and walked up to Morgan, her eyes angry. "THIS is my child, Morgan. You ever touch her again and I'll remind you of the real reason you convinced our parents to send me to the nut house." she growled at him. The older male paled but he didn't back away. Natalie looked at the other men over her shoulder, the ones that had a hold of the girls looked nervous.

"It would be in your best interest to let those girls go. You see…they are victims of sexual abuse and if they so much as whimper, the people in this village will tear you apart to get to them." the men immediately put the kids down and backed away. Morgan glared.

"When this is over, I'll see to it that you're locked up again Natalie. I swear it." Natalie scoffed and gave him a disdainful look.

"Fat chance aniki. I work for Hatori Corp. now. In other words…I'm more important that you are. Face it, you were the pampered brat, but now that we're all grown up, you can't play with the big boys and girls without crying to mommy and daddy about everything that doesn't go your way." He lifted her chin and glared at him.

"You may be a prince in mom and dad's eyes, but you're nothing but another man to me and that's all you will ever be." she turned back and headed to Astair's house. Sakura smirked as she noticed more and more villagers gathering to defend their home. Itachi and the Akatsuki she'd put in charge of training the boys were there and the boys looked eager for a fight.

"So, _Morgan_, you and your men going to leave peacefully, or do you have more tricks up your sleeve?" Morgan growled and clenched his teeth, but he knew he'd lost this one. As if reading his mind, his most loyal private, the one that had questioned him and implored Sakura, glared at him.

"Sir, I used to respect you. But after today...after your deplorable use of children as hostages…I can no longer serve under your command." the private took off his hat, looked at it, then at his Captain, and dropped the hat on the ground. He walked away in the midst of the villagers. They did nothing, but kept their eyes on the men with guns. With only twenty men left and three of his best gone, he decided to try something new.

He smirked evilly and held something up. It was a detonator. "I guess since plans A and B have backfired, I'll have to go with plan C." he laughed maniacally. "You see, on our way up here, I noticed there is only one way in or out of this place. It's the perfect place for a rebel camp. If I can't have it, I will make sure that you and yours perish so that you can not have it either." he was cut off by Sakura's sudden outburst of laughter.

"Oh that's rich…you're using words you don't understand. 'Perish'…oh, that's just too much." she laughed and when she sobered she gave him a wicked look. "You see, the thing about valley is it used to be a mountain peak…until I leveled it." she smiled disarmingly. She then moved so quickly it was all the soldiers could do to get out of the way. Suddenly, their very large, supposedly indestructible tank-truck was nothing but scrap metal behind them. Sakura stood in the middle of it all, her fist in the ground and a crater underneath.

She looked up and went after a soldier. The soldier yelped and dodged, only to be caught by one of the boys training to defend the village. He picked the soldier up and tossed him into a nearby tree. Pretty soon, all hell broke loose and people were taking down the small unit of soldiers left and right. Morgan managed to get out of the fray, but his path was cut off by Astair, who had Bijou by her side. He smirked evilly at the duo.

"I doubt it will be hard to take out an ancient mutt and his blind owner." he cocked off, bringing up his fists. He rushed Astair, but he was stopped dead when he ran into something hard. He fell back and looked up to see one pissed off silver haired man. There was blood at the corner of one eye.

"You just signed your death warrant mister. NO ONE attacks or even _thinks_ about attacking Astair." he hissed. Hidan picked the man up by his throat and threw him against a tree. The tree splintered, making a huge ruckus. Suddenly, all other fighting ceased and everyone was watching the fight between Morgan and Hidan. Hidan took a menacing step towards the smaller man, his eyes alight with madness.

"I will kill you for coming after her…for hurting my child…for hurting Natalie…for coming here and hurting the children…" he drew back one large fist and slammed it into the struggling captain's chest, sending him flying through the air. Morgan was rolling around on the ground and Hidan was stalking towards him again when Natalie rushed to him. She put herself between Hidan and her brother.

"Hidan! You can't kill him!" she frantically grabbed at him. Hidan looked at her incredulously.

"What!? After what he did to Astair and the kids? To my little Sora? To YOU!?" Tears gathered in Natalie's eyes as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Hidan…if you kill him…what makes you any different from the people at the Center?" she had tears falling down her face as she said it. Hidan froze as he realized she was right. If he killed Morgan now, he was no better than the people he fought against. He sighed and hugged her to him, letting her cry against his chest.

"You're right, Nat…I'm sorry…" he whispered. He kissed the top of her head and glared at Morgan as he comforted the young woman. "Where's Sora? Where's my baby?" he asked her gently. She whispered something and he nodded. He glared at Morgan. "You better worship the ground this woman walks on because if not for her, I would have killed you." he growled. He put his arm around the golden eyed beauty and they walked back towards Astair's house to get Sora.

Morgan struggled to his feet and found it hard to move. He looked down and found sand all around him. He gulped and looked up into the angry jade eyes of death. He whimpered. "You have upset my mate. You will regret this." he said quietly. Before Morgan knew it, everything went black.

--

Before long, all the soldiers that remained loyal to Morgan were detained and sent to Hatori Corp. via some of the more seasoned citizens of Gokuraku. Sakura was still fuming, but she allowed Gaara to calm her. He lightly teased the back of her neck with his fangs and she sighed in contentment. She directed the unloading of the supplies, the release of the animal's she'd brought in, the disbursement of pay, and the stocking of the local market.

Nothing in the village cost anything for those who lived there. However, specialty orders from the outside did. Everyone in the village did their part with the unpacking. Women and small children helped stock the shelves in the market, younger men took the building supplies, farming necessities, and other heavy things, while the older men too the more delicate supplies, such as the payroll and paperwork on the 'new citizens'.

Sakura went through all the people present and the new ones, she built barriers in their minds. Several were scared, but when it was explained that everyone had then and they were for their own safety, they trusted it a little more. Sakura laughed with the kids and introduced herself formally. Many of the kids knew about her grandfather, but none had ever met a real Hatori.

The soldiers that deserted Morgan were given the option of returning to the outside world, at the expense of having their memories erased, or staying and protecting the village. All five swore their allegiance to the village and to, surprisingly, Natalie. Having served under her brother, they were most comfortable with her. Hidan wasn't too sure, but when Natalie pointed out that Sora would have the best trained military men as her protectors, he was a little more agreeable.

When the trucks were unloaded, Sakura announced a village cook out. Sakura called everyone at the mansion and instructed them on where to go and what to bring. It was about time they had a little bit of fun.


	39. The Calm Before a Storm

**A/N: Now that Sis is bed ridden, she has plenty of time to write. She's actually had this done for a while, I just didn't have time to post it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get her stuff up, but with her doctor visits and my job, I don't have a lot of time. She would if she could, but the extent of what she can do it limited and she often falls asleep at her computer, which in turn is usually dumped on the bed beside her. Anyways, her arm should only be in the cast another three weeks, so bear with us. As always, we own nothing! JA!**

* * *

Chapter 39: The Calm Before a Storm

Word spread quickly around the Hatori country manor that Sakura was gathering everyone and bringing them to her village. Excite and fear warred with the various people. Temari was nervous about this, not sure if taking Tsume and Gin was a good idea. Ino was nervous about this as well. Lacey had been to the village before, but even she had her doubts. Shino had no desire to leave Sai, but it was said that someone would be bringing Sai, along with the bed, to the 'feast'.

Neji didn't know what to think of this sudden brash decision on Sakura's part. Something must have happened while she was at the village…normally Sakura wanted the village quiet so that the kids around would have peace. Neji decided to share his suspicions with the one person that knew his best…Hinata. He walked over to the young Hyuuga woman and waited for her to acknowledge him. She smiled up at him as she stroked Naruto's head. The two small children that the couple had adopted were snuggled up on either side of the blonde, napping, while Naruto's head rested in her lap.

"Hinata-hime, you know Sakura-sama very well, correct?" He felt a little awkward being as he had known Sakura longer, had been her protector for years, yet his cousin knew the woman much better than he did. Hinata smiled and patted the seat beside her.

"Sit, Nii-san. And yes, Sakura and I are very close, but not nearly as close as she and Karin. However, all of the girls are relatively close considering the circumstances." Neji nodded and frowned as he fiddled nervously with his hands. Hinata noticed. "Nii-san…are you worried about something in particular? It's not like you to be this…fidgety…" Neji smiled weakly at her and shook his head.

"I just don't comprehend Sakura-sama's actions. For years she has tried to keep the village quiet so the kids could adjust better. This seems almost reckless on her part." Hinata nodded decided to ask someone that she knew could help them.

"I think I know someone that can help." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes. Neji heard her murmur something and there was a distinct rift in the air before a silver haired man with unique eyes appeared before them. He looked at his summoner and Neji noticed him cringe. The Hyuuga male looked over at his cousin and noticed her arched brow and the almost haughty air with which the normally sweet girl regarded this man. "Thank you for coming Hidan. I believe you can help put my cousin's unease to rest. Would you kindly explain what has prompted Sakura-chan to do something as reckless as have a village-wide cookout?" Hidan shifted nervously, which amused the Hyuuga male.

"We were discussing the arrival of Sakura-sama and the supplies when one of the boys that isn't training to defend the village spotted something heading our way. We knew it wasn't Sakura-sama because she usually appears in the village long before we see the supplies." He sighed and shifted, running his long fingers through his medium length hair.

Hinata looked at Neji, both having a bad feeling. It was confirmed by Hidan. "Astair confronted the trespassers and it was revealed it was a small military faction with a bid for power now that the government is more unstable than ever. They were going to occupy Gokuraku and use it as their bas of operations. However, Sakura-sama appeared and the faction was driven out…after several of them went AWOL and defected to our side." he muttered the last part.

Both Neji and Hinata stared at him. Hinata felt sick at the thought of what the children must have gone to. So this was why Sakura was throwing a party for the kids. Hinata looked at Neji and knew he'd come to the same conclusion. Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you, Hidan. I believe our fears can be put to rest now. Thank you. Please return to your other duties." Hidan gave a curt nod and then disappeared.

The two waited several minutes before either said anything. However, it was the husky voice of Hinata's blonde boyfriend that broke the silence. "If you guys had been that worried, you could have just asked me. Kyuubi is in constant contact with Saiki and Shukaku. I knew what had happened through them." His voice was rough from his nap with the kids. Hinata smiled down at him while Neji regarded him warily. Naruto just smiled as his large hands stroke the small blond and black heads of 'his kids'.

Hinata smiled at him and ran one hand along his jaw, making him smile up at her. She giggled quietly when his smiled turned into a goofy grin. Neji became uncomfortable at the obvious intimacy and got up before bowing to Hinata and seeking out his own other half.

-

* * *

-

Ino and Temari were having a rough time agreeing on what to do with the twins. Kiba had brought a freshly cleaned Tsume back and the young ookami boy had reattached himself to Temari. He had rubbed against her much like Akamaru did to Ino. Temari found it endearing, but knew it was creating problems between the two siblings, because Gin was not liking sharing her brother with anyone…even a mother figure.

There were several times when Gin would come up to her brother and tug on his sleeve, but the boy would just lounge in Temari's lap, yipping at his sister. Finally, the hurt in Gin's eyes had gotten to Temari. With a sigh, the blonde stood, dumping the boy from her lap. He looked up at Temari in a panic until the blonde had laughed and patted her stomach.

"You have to stay here while I go to the bathroom." the boy had cocked his head and looked at Akamaru, who woofed. The boy's nose had turned up and he'd scampered over to his sister. Temari searched out Gin's eyes and something had passed between the two. Gin gave her a tearful, yet thankful, look and proceeded to pounce on her brother. The two quarreled slightly and it made Temari's heart swell. She walked out before she couldn't leave the boy.

Tears in her eyes, Temari ran to the bathroom that was in her room and broke down. She cried and then used the bathroom, but couldn't find it in her to go back and be social knowing she was giving up being Tsume's 'mother'. She laid on her bed, on her stomach, and let the tears flow once more. She didn't even notice she had fallen asleep until there was a hand on her back, soothing her. She opened her eyes and found it hard to see out of them.

It then occurred to her that it was tears blocking her sight. She wiped them away and found Shikamaru lying in front of her, his eyes worried. She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around him and cried more. Not understanding, but wanting to comfort her regardless, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He murmured things to her and she broke down and confessed what was wrong. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"You know that after everything that's happened, Gaara is going to move in with Sakura. Why not give Ino and Kiba his old room, that way the twins aren't separated. Instead of outright leaving him, gradually encourage him to accept Ino as his mother. Then, when we're ready, we can have a few of our own." he said the last part huskily. Temari laughed and hugged him close to her.

"Thank you Shika-kun…you always know what to say, or do, to make me feel better." she kissed him lightly, until he deepened the kiss. However, it was broken by a whining outside. Tsume had found her. She giggled and got up, much to Shikamaru's dismay, and opened the door. She smiled at the young boy, who had his sister beside him. Temari smiled at the two.

"Come, little ones. We have arrangements to make." there was no hint of sadness in Temari any longer and that made Shikamaru smile, despite their intimate moment being ruined. Temari smiled over her shoulder at her lover. "Hey, Shika…" he looked up at her and gasped when she gave him a brilliant smile. "Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked, her eyes mischievous. He blinked several times before what she said registered.

When it did, there was a smug smile on the young man's face that made the wind mistress laugh. She shook her head and reached out her hands. "Let's go talk to Ino, little ones." the two grabbed her hands and the three of them walked off to find Ino, Shikamaru not far behind.

-

* * *

-

Ever since their encounter in the field, Karin hadn't been far from Kankuro…not that they had ever been far apart, but they were now inseparable. They slept together, ate together, and did _other things _together. Kankuro was even more laid back than normal and people wondered how he could be so calm. However, no one dared ask, because Karin was so happy and as long as she was happy, they were all content…for the most part.

Ino was getting restless, being cooped up in the house all the time. So when the news came that Sakura was having everyone come to Gokuraku, Ino was ecstatic. Kiba had chuckled at her and watched the blonde play a short game of 'pounce on mommy' with Gin. Over the last few days, it was obvious Gin was extremely attached to Ino, and vice versa. Kiba smiled as he thought of how Ino would be over their own children…someday.

Kiba watched the two indulgently as they played. Ino would tickle Gin, who would squeal with excitement and then pounce on Ino. His smiled wavered when he remembered Temari approaching them. Temari had sent Tsume to play with Gin while the four young adults had talked. Temari had informed the two that, since the twins couldn't be apart, it would be best for Ino and Kiba to come live with Temari.

Kiba had been skeptical until Shikamaru had held up a hand and explained. He remembered the serious look on the strategist's face and knew he'd come up with the idea for some reason.

_**Flashback**_

_"Look, it's no secret that Gaara and Sakura are 'mated'. In their terms, that's the same as marriage, though I doubt Tsunade-sama will let the two off without a wedding. They wont be apart and Sakura's house is bigger, no offense Temi." _Temari had shrugged and stayed silent while Shikamaru continued.

_"While we don't know what Kankuro and Karin will do, it's pretty safe to assume that they will be doing it together." _Shikamaru dropped his voice so that only the four of them could hear now. _"Temari knows the situation and the repercussions that can result if the kids are separated. Therefore, we have both decided that it would be best if the two of you take over as the twins' parents. Temari loves Tsume, don't get us wrong, but the two would be happier with one mom and with Ino having you, Kiba, it's easier for the kids to be with the two of you." _Ino had nodded, slightly surprised, and had put her hand on top of Temari's. They two women had smiled and the two men had nodded at one another.

_"Alright, Temari. We accept your proposal. However, if Kankuro moves in with Karin, Ino and myself will take his room. We don't want the twins where anyone can get to them easily." _Temari's eyes had darkened at this. She had curled her lip, but not at them.

_"In that case, we can sell our house and move in with Sakura. Or just buy a new house that's in a more secure area." _Temari checked her watch and sighed. _"We need to get ready. Sakura will be expecting us soon. I'll talk to Gaara and Sakura about this. Perhaps a move is exactly what we need right now." _the four young adults had nodded and then separated.

_**End Flashback**_

Kiba watched his 'daughter' and his girlfriend giggle together and he smiled. Perhaps Temari had been right…maybe a move to a safer location was exactly what they needed. Heaven knew that Sasuke knew where they all lived…and that made Kiba nervous.

-

* * *

-

Lacey was watching her two little girls nap while Lee was doing push ups as quietly as he could. Lacey had watched him do the first 40, gotten bored, and had started watching their daughters. She rolled to her back to look over at him and found him doing vertical push ups on his knuckles. Something went through her and she smiled wickedly. She watched him indulgently until she felt the two girls behind her stir.

The four of them had spent most of their time away from the others, acquainting the two children to Lacey's plants. Surprisingly, the two girls weren't afraid of the plants and the plants accepted them immediately. While this was a good thing, it also worried Lacey. That could only mean the two possessed some kind of power revolving around plants. Lee was happy about this, but Lacey wasn't too sure. She would have to keep her eyes on the kids.

The two little girls crawled over her and laid their little heads on her stomach to watch their 'daddy' finish his workout. Torayu, the little girl with wild black hair squealed when Lee did a flip and landed on his feet. Lee looked over at the three females with a startled face, as if he had not been expecting them to be watching. He scratched his head nervously and watched Lacey covertly. He knew she'd been watching him the whole time.

With a smile, Lee walked over and lightly brushed his lips against Lacey, who blushed, but smiled back. Lee sat on the bed by Lacey's head and looked at the two little girls. "Well, Sakura-sama will be expecting us soon, so we will have to get ready to go, ne, girls?" the two little girls squealed and scrambled over Lacey into Lee's arms. With a smiled, Lacey watched the young man allow the girls to hug on him and giggle and sit in his lap. He would make a great father…the thought made tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.

She had thought when she had told him that she was barren that he would stop taking an interest in her, but he hadn't. He had taken responsibility for these children with her, called the two THEIR children…she smiled and put her hand on his thigh, making him give her a heated look. She giggled and shook her head.

"I have everything set. Go shower so you don't stink. I'll get something for the girls to wear." Lee knew what she meant by that, but said nothing as he tickled the girls and escaped to the shower. Closing her eyes, Lacey manifested two cute little outfits. The two girls looked awed, but then the little blonde reached out and touched one outfit, making it change colors. With a smile, the child took it and held it up.

"Mine?" the little girls asked. Lacey was stunned…Amaryllis was like her…at least in this aspect. She smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"Yes, sweeting, that one is yours. Tor, would you like this one?" small golden eyes looked from the outfit to Lacey and then back again. She scrunched up her face and pointed towards the bathroom. Lacey cocked her head until she realized the little girl didn't like dresses. Lacey chuckled and gave the little girl a pair of comfy black jeans, an green shirt with yellow flowers, and an odd looking pair of sandals.

The two girls had just gotten dressed when Lee came out rubbing a towel over his wet black hair. Both little girls ran up to him, their arms stretched up to him. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" the two exclaimed happily. Lee smiled softly and dropped the towel before picking both girls up, one in each arm. They giggled and hugged him, making him chuckle.

Lee regarded Lacey and smiled. "Come, love. We have a cook out to attend." Lacey got up with a smile and walked over to them. She stood close to the three most important people in her world right now and closed her eyes as they all disappeared.

-

* * *

-

Sakura watched the proceedings from one of the peaks of Astair's house. She had never been comfortable around a lot of people, and that hadn't changed over the years. However, the fact that the whole village was coming together like this made her happy. It reminded her of when she had lived with her family on their own world. She smiled sadly…the village had had functions like this as well.

She watched as, one by one (or rather couple by couple), her operatives arrived with either their kids or some kind of dish for the cookout. Some arrived with both. It was the arrival of Ino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru and the two kids, all of whom were in the same grouping, that caught her eye. She could sense they needed to talk to her and she knew what about.

She had been thinking over the same idea she could sense from them…they weren't safe where they were any longer. The Center had sent Kabuto after them, only he had gone mad from Sakura's touch. Sasuke knew where to find them, and that could spell trouble if Madara decided to use Sasuke against them. Not to mention the 'council' Tenten had mentioned months ago had been stirring.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought about the council. The soldiers that had come here were an opposing faction to that council…so there was no denying it's existence, even if she had doubted Tenten's word. However, she knew the brunette would never lie to her. She sighed as she watched Lacey, Lee, and their two girls appear. Kankuro and Karin were sitting with Temari and the others, having been here much earlier. Chouji appeared with Michi, Eto, and Cheela. It was the appearance of Sai, Shino and Kuro that caught her attention…that meant…

She almost purred when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She felt fangs nip lightly at her neck and she giggled. The appearance of Hinata, Naruto and the twins was the last thing she watched before turning to her mate and kissing him. "Where's Akouji?" she asked huskily. Gaara nuzzled her and kissed her collarbone.

"He's taking a nap, as is Sora. Natalie and Hidan are watching them while we prepare." Sakura moaned as she felt Gaara kissing and licking her neck. However, she knew they had to stop.

"Panda-chan…we have to wait. There are things we must discuss and people we must talk to." Gaara sensed something in her words and he froze.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" She smiled…he knew her so well.

"We are no longer safe in Konoha Burbs, my love. We must seek a new home." she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She loved her house and she didn't want to leave. However, the people under her protection were in danger and she couldn't allow that. Gaara laid his head on her chest, his ear right above her heart and thought about what she said.

"What are you thinking, love? Where could we go that we can finish school and still manage our business?" She thought about that and shrugged.

"There's a reasonable sized city just south of Konoha. It's not as big as Kagure, but it's about the same size as Konoha." she murmured and felt him stiffen.

"You're talking about Suna…aren't you?" she could sense pain from him…memories he didn't want. She growled and started stroking his head.

"My love…I know it is painful for you…but you must think of our people. They are depending on us for protection, whether they realize it or not. Suna is composed of mostly your element." Gaara nodded, but it still didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. So, Sakura gave him a little incentive.

"I have builders that could make us a home to our every specification. With a little input from everyone, we could have the house done in a little over two months…completely furnished." she purred and licked the lobe of his ear, making him shiver.

Gaara could sense the tension in his sister and knew what had prompted this from his mate. "This is about Temari, isn't it? Something's on her mind and you know what it is…that's why you're trying to convince me." he groaned when she nipped at his jaw and started licking his neck. She giggled and nipped his neck, leaving a rather noticeable red mark.

"Only partially. We have our own child to worry about now. Akouji may not be ours by blood, but we both know how attached he is to us and we to him." she nuzzled him and he growled lightly. "Plus, we don't have to build inside Suna. The three cities, Suna, Konoha, and Kagure, make a loose triangle. We can build somewhere between the three." Gaara pulled her against him roughly and let her feel what she was doing with her teasing.

"You're right. We aren't safe where we are. Too many of our enemies know where we are. We should talk this over with the others soon." he purred, making her chuckle.

"Well, we're missing our own party, so we need to get down there." she kissed him before disappearing. He growled and followed her.


	40. The 'Raid' and Astair's Painful Past

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been too long since I've updated, but I went straight from being sick into the first exams of the school year, so I didn't have much time to write or update anything. Anways, I'm already working on the next chapter of this, so hopefully the next one won't take so long.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 40: The 'Raid' and Astair's Painful Past

Evil eyes narrowed on the young woman in the test tube. She was starting to deteriorate at a more rapid pace now. The souls were seeking a way to be free. He would have to up her maintenance to at least once every two months if the signs of decay continued the way they were. That would not suit…

Inside the tube, the semi-conscious Lotus knew something was wrong. Her body was not healing the way it should and she knew it. Normally, when this occurred, she was completely unaware. Maybe that was the reason for her lack of healing? She gave herself up completely to unconsciousness, sinking into the black void where Raidu usually awaited her. However, she dare not go to him in case her brainwaves were being monitored.

Madara gave a satisfied smile. The healing was working the way it was supposed to. He looked up at the woman that he was using to heal his Lotus. She had mussed hair on one side and immaculate hair on the other. He scoffed. It was almost like she had an OCD split personality. While the thought of such a person amused him, she had been the only female they could catch that was strong enough to heal Lotus.

He smirked, remembering how they'd found her. She was robbing a battered women's shelter of what little money it made. In his own twisted mind, he'd done society a service by taking this woman to her death. She had fought them, too…until Madara himself had stepped into her line of sight. She'd whispered his youngest son's name and fainted.

He grinned evilly again and watched the progress on the monitors. The vitals of the captive became dangerously low while the vitals of the experiment became stronger. When the captive flatlined, Madara nodded.

"Get rid of it and take Lotus to her room. I don't want anyone disturbing her while she recuperates…no one…" his engineers nodded and carefully removed Lotus from the tube. She was limp in her unconscious state…it made lecherous thoughts enter Madara's mind, but he knew that could only come after he'd destroyed the Haruno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were lounging around, watching the twins play together, when they felt a presence behind them. The young adults turned and found Sakura and Gaara behind them. Sakura looked serious, something that didn't happen that often. She was the happy go lucky type and was only serious when she had to be. This must be important.

"I know what you guys are going to do and I know your thoughts on the children's safety. I agree with you that we are no longer safe where we are. However, it would take longer than we have to build a place that would be large enough for everyone and still inconspicuous." the two women were about to protest when Sakura held up her hand. The two women clamped shut and waited. "With this being the case, I have suggested to Gaara that we start construction on a home in a safe location, while we live in a temporary residence. Well, more like several temporary residences close together. I won't have my unit separated." the two women looked shocked, but happy nonetheless.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the area. "At the same time, I think it's time to ensure Gokuraku is more protected. I don't like the fact that Morgan and his men were able to get here so easily. The village can easily be seen by aerial surveillance and that's no good. This is a safe haven…it should be protected as one." the others nodded and Sakura sat by them, her sketchpad showing them various ideas of how to shelter Gokuraku. Temari flipped the page and found sketched floor plans for a large house.

"Sakura-chan…what's this?" Temari noticed the blush on the other girl's face and smirked. Sakura twiddled her thumbs and looked at the table.

"It's floor plans for the house I'm intending to build for my clan." she said quietly. Temari arched a brow and was about to ask her 'what clan?' when Gaara stepped behind the young woman. Temari blushed as she realized the clan Sakura had been referring to was the two of them and any children they would have in the future.

Ino looked at Sakura and noticed the way that the girl was nervously twisting her hands together. This was very unlike their leader. "Sakura-chan…what are you not telling us?" Temari looked surprised as the other blonde picked up on something no one else had…except maybe Gaara. Sakura glanced nervously at them and then at the floor plans.

"That is the central branch of the house. There are other sketches...behind that one…" she started out nervously and looked at them with nervous eyes. The two women couldn't figure out why she seemed so nervous. "I've been thinking for a while about this…ever since I took Ino in actually." the two girls nodded, wondering what was going on. Shikamaru looked around and noticed that several people were looking at Sakura, their faces reflecting her inner unease. Sakura's nervousness was reaching out to everyone and they wanted to sooth their savior.

Shikamaru decided to change the subject slightly. "Sakura, where are you intending to build this 'clan house' of yours? We've already established that Konoha is no longer safe and Kagure would attract too much unwanted attention. There's a small town, just south of here, but with it's small size, we would be easily found." He thought about it and pulled a napkin close to him and pulled a pencil from his pocket. He drew a miniature map of their country. He put dots where the three cities were located, and then a star where Gokuraku was located…it was in the center of a triangle all three cities made.

Shikamaru gasped and looked up into the eyes of his boss. Those green eyes shown with intelligence and she nodded. "A pinnacle…you located the village at the center of a natural pinnacle barrier…" he said with utter disbelief. This could only mean one thing…

"I'm going to activate the barrier…when I go to Suna. I have placed the symbols in the very foundations of both Konoha and Kagure…Suna is the last city I need before I can activate it and make Gokuraku inaccessible to outsiders." that news was dropped like a bomb on them.

"So…so we're building the house…here?" Ino asked, still not looking up from the sketches. Sakura shook her head, her eyes nervous.

"No…this is too far from civilization. The children we are taking care of will need an area closer to civilization. The kids in Gokuraku need the solitude of this place. The clan house has to be somewhere between Konoha and Kagure." She pointed at the dots that were marked Ko and Ka.

"As the bottom of the triangle made by the three cities, Konoha and Kagure are closer together. Commuting from one to the other from the clan house should be the same distance either way." the people gathered nodded in agreement. Sakura went on talking about locations for a while when Gaara finally spoke.

"How many houses are in the clan house, Mitsukai-chan?" Sakura blushed and looked down, not really willing to talk about that part.

"Well…I had planned on your siblings living there, what with Kankuro being with Karin now. And of course, Ino and Hinata. They are under my protection. That brings in Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten. Neji will not have his cousin living anywhere he can't be with her to protect her." Sakura could feel her blush getting redder and redder as her companions looked at her.

"And of course, we have to take the children into consideration. The twins need to be together, that's another reason Ino and Temari have to live in the same house. Akouji will be with us, and the two twins that Naruto and Hinata have adopted. On top of that, Hidan has requested that Natalie be allowed to train under me. He says she needs to learn her powers and to learn to protect herself. That would put Natalie and Sora living with us, Hidan occasionally visiting. And I haven't even gotten started on what to do with Sai, Shino and Kuro." She looked stressed and worried and Gaara put his hands on either side of her face.

"Mitsukai-chan…breathe…everything will be fine." he said gently, kissing her lips tenderly. She took a deep breath when he released her and put her forehead against his.

"I just don't know how to protect them all without putting everyone under the same roof. It's not fair to everyone to do that to them. There'd never be any privacy." she said quietly, trying to use her highly developed brain to figure out a solution. Her savior came in the form of her sister's boyfriend. While they had been discussing things, Karin and Kankuro had slid up to talk to them.

"There's some undeveloped land twenty minutes from Kagure and fifteen minutes from Konoha. It's a large, wide open space that is inviting people to build large homes. Maybe a cluster of homes, instead of one large home, would be better. That way everyone would have their privacy, but outsiders would be recognized immediately." Kankuro took another napkin and drew a small sketch. There was a large plot of land that was backed into the mountains that made a border from their country to the one next to theirs.

"If we built a central house, say Gaara and Sakura's, and built the other houses around it, and then sold the lots to interested builders, we could make it seem completely normal." Kankuro smirked and looked over at Karin, who put her opinion in now.

"Sakura and Gaara's house could be built back into the mountains, providing a hiding place if we need it. We could spread the houses out in a way that would block anyone from building between them, but also to give us a place to train and the kids a place to play." she drew a few lines on the napkin and pointed at them. "We can install privacy fences, if we need to, to block out nosey neighbors. Also, to prevent incident, the people who buy the lots would have to undergo inspection from Sakura, to make sure they don't have ulterior motives." Sakura seemed very impressed with the two and smiled at them.

"Those are very good ideas. As a matter of fact, I approve wholeheartedly." She smiled and put her hand on her hip. "As a matter of fact, I think that Kankuro and Karin should head up the land acquisition. I know Karin has had plenty of practice in that field." Karin blushed and looked away from Sakura, who was smirking. "I knew from the get go that you recommended those land purchases to your father and how much to offer. You also did it in a way that it seemed his idea. You'll be fine." Karin smiled shyly and nodded. Kankuro soon led her away from them so they could discuss prices and what was the most they'd offer on the majority of the land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was looking around, making sure that everything was as it should be. He noticed several soldiers that were at attention behind one of Sakura's spies and a young woman with black hair and golden eyes. The girl suddenly stood and the soldiers were immediately tense, ready for action. Neji wondered if the girl was their leader. When she looked at them and nodded, they relaxed once more.

He regarded the girl carefully. She didn't look like military…current or former. The large man at her side cursed harshly as she led him into the large house the cookout was taking place at. He saw a woman sitting on the porch, knitting, with a large wolf by her side. He recognized that wolf…making his way to the woman, he was stopped when several young boys and girls suddenly crashed into him. They landed on top of him, whining.

Neji glared up and immediately the kids skittered away, fear in their eyes. Neji realized these were the new kids that Sakura had just saved from the center. He smirked and shook his head before dusting himself off and standing. They stared at him, fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry kids. He's harmless, for the most part." came the sweet, husky voice of his lover. He turned and found her leaning against the tall tree that stood by the house. The kids looked from her, to him, and nodded. They all relaxed, he noticed, when Tenten was around. It was the same way for him. With a smirk, Neji walked over to her and ran his fingertips up her side, making her squirm.

He smirked again when she grabbed his hand, heat burning in the depths of those chocolate eyes. He noticed the kids blush and then take off again, in the opposite direction. He chuckled and pulled her to him. He inhaled her scent and groaned. "Damn, I wish I could find somewhere we could be alone for about an hour and a half…" he growled. She giggled and looked up at him.

"You really think it would take that long to sate you?" She asked with amusement in her voice. He rolled his hips against her roughly and smirked when she gasped…he knew she had no doubts now. With a heated glance, Tenten tugged his hand. He gave her a curious look and she just smirked. Trusting her, he let her lead him away from their friends and out into the woods, heading towards the mountains.

She giggled and let go of his hand before turning to him. She winked at him and smiled. "You have to find me, Neji-kun!" she giggled again and disappeared right as he leaped at her. Neji looked around for a second before smirking. He didn't even need his Byakugan to track her…he could smell her scent. It lingered on him and made visions dance through his head.

With a slight growl, he took off deeper into the woods, pursuing his woman with anticipation. He heard her giggling and fought the urge to activate his limit and find her quickly. This was a game and he knew it would arouse her for him to chase her. He smirked as he ran, thinking of the things he would do to her when he caught her.

He was so busy thinking about the things he wanted to do to her that he missed her sharp turn and how she was rounding on him. He was startled when she slammed into him, her eyes blazing. He looked up at her and noticed that she had the leather cord again. It was then he realized she hadn't removed the cuffs since their first time together.

He scowled at the cord as she attached it. She wrapped it tightly around the root of the tree nearest them and looked down at him, a lusty gleam in her eyes. She never said a word, just laid over top him and started kissing his neck, licking and nipping occasionally.

Neji groaned and arched into her, encouraging her to continue. She smiled against his neck and pulled back to look down at him. He knew his eyes were glazed with lust and his body burned for her. He wanted her now, no foreplay, no waiting. He groaned when she trailed her lips down his neck to his chest and started lower.

He was expecting sweet torture, instead, he felt her unzip him and then nothing. He opened his eyes, wondering when he'd closed them, and looked up at her. He gasped when he noticed that she was almost completely naked now. The only things she had on were her own set of leather cuffs and a pendant he vaguely recognized. He lifted his upper body to look at her.

"Tenten, what are you-AH!" he let out the gutteral scream as she impaled herself on him. His eyes were wide, his breathing was heavy and ragged and his hips arched against her. He heard her moan and tried to get his breathing under control. When his vision cleared, he saw her moving against him, her head thrown back, eyes closed with lashes fluttering delicately, and her mouth slightly open.

He felt the heat creep up his neck and into his face as she rode him. The ragged lust building in him was making him crazy. He strained against the cuffs, but they were secured tightly to the root. So, instead, he concentrated on the root, trying to pull it up. He moaned as she rode him, distracting her from what he was doing. He felt the root give a little and bit his lip.

With one more violent jerk, the root broke through the earth, freeing him. Tenten squeaked and tried to get away, but Neji wrapped her up in his arms. He pinned her to the ground, his chest to her back, and pushed himself into her. She screamed and her nails dug into the dirt. After a few forceful thrusts, he pulled her up, holding her against him as she sat in his lap while he thrust into her.

Her struggles turned into gyrations of her hips as she attempted to help him penetrate her deeper. His grip on her tightened as he held her against him tightly. One hand held her breast, kneading it, while the other rubbed against the area of their joining. He was whispering to her, making her squirm when he licked her earlobe. She screamed when his already hard thrusts turned nearly violent.

He thrust into her with as much power as he could muster in their current position. Wanting more, he pushed her onto her hands and knees, one hand on her breast, the other on her hip, as he thrust into her violently. He nipped the skin at the nape of her neck, thankful that the cord attached to his cuffs was long enough to accommodate their love play.

She was panting and it was turning him on even more. He released her breast and put both his hands on her hips, pulling her back against him as he thrust into her. The first time he did, she screamed, her back arching and her eyes widening as she stared sightlessly up at the sky. He smirked as she pressed her upper body flat against the ground, her nails digging into the soft ground beneath them.

Neji could feel the heat coil inside him, wanting release. He thrust as hard as he could a few times and white light flashed behind his eyes. He felt her muscles beginning to spasm around him and he pushed a few more times, despite the energy draining from him. He gave a satisfied smirk when he heard her gasp and the muffled scream she gave. Her muscles clamping against him this soon after his own climax had him shuddering again, spilling his seed a second time.

He choked and pressed his chest against her back, trying to catch his breath. He moaned her name, nuzzling her shoulder and almost purring with satisfaction. Tenten was panting beneath him, wondering if this was what it would be like every time he got loose and took her…she hoped so. With a tired laugh, she just laid there, her consciousness slipping away slowly.

Neji tried to breath evenly as he watched Tenten slowly fall asleep. He smiled and reached down and caressed her cheek before he laid down, slightly on top of her, and kissed her. He then followed her into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey looked over at Lee as the young man held the two little girls while they were in line for food. Lacey fixed the plates of the two little girls, giving both small proportions. She led the three over to a table with no one at it and sat the two plates down. "Lee, you sit with the girls. I'll be right back." she smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding his head. She knew he was nervous about staying with the two little girls. He had no idea how to take care of two children.

Quickly and efficiently, Lacey prepared a plate for herself and one for Lee. She'd been able to glean his likes and dislikes from his mind. Doing so, however, made her feel like she'd violated him somehow. She shook it off and made her way back over to them. On her way, one of the soldier's she'd taken notice of blocked her way.

"Why hello there, ma'am. You here all by your lonesome?" Lacey gave him a droll stare and lifted her head.

"No, I'm here with my husband and children." she said bluntly. As if on cue, both the little girls ran over to her and latched onto her legs.

"Mommy, Mommy!" they said in unison, looking up at her. She smiled down at them and then looked back up at the soldier. The man looked like he'd seen a ghost. Lacey's eyes changed as the man stared at her little black haired daughter.

"I think it would be best if you left us alone. My girls have been through a lot these last few days, what with their great grandmother dying." The man continued to stare, but Lacey herded the two girls over to where Lee was sitting. Lacey glared at the soldier over her shoulder for a second before turning back to Lee.

"That man was staring at Tori…I don't like it." she said in a low, dangerous voice. Lee's eyes immediately changed, but there was no other indicator of what he had planned. Lacey helped the girls and when she turned to say something else, Lee was gone. She looked around frantically and found the man that had stared at Torayu was gone as well. Lacey gasped and looked around frantically.

Without thinking, Lacey's Serleena veins reacted to her state of extreme agitation. The girls looked up at their 'mother' with frightened faces. They huddled to her, knowing that something was wrong if her defenses were up. Other people regarded her warily as she huddled protectively around the girls. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and everyone turned to see a man in uniform hurdling towards Lacey. Her eyes changed immediately and she put herself between her two girls and the man.

She caught the man with her Serleena and hissed at him. "Why are you staring at my daughter!?" she demanded. The young man groaned but shook his head, touching his jaw gingerly. When he managed to talk again, his eyes were sad.

"I had a little sister that looked exactly like her. She died when we were little. I was just thinking that, had my sister grown up and had children of her own, that's what they'd have looked like." Lacey's anger dissipated immediately. Lee appeared by Lacey's shoulder, his eyes softer than before. Lacey put the young man on his feet and bowed.

"I apologize for the rude behavior. However, my children are very special and are targets for a madman. I am very suspicious of anyone I don't know." the man laughed and waved it off.

"I would have thought you a bad mother had you not. Your little girls are beautiful. They will be heart breakers when they grow up." he smiled and knelt down to look the girls in the eyes. They both clung to Lacey's legs. The man chuckled lightly and smiled at them.

"You two be good and listen to your mommy and daddy, alright? They love you very much." Lacey blushed and looked over at Lee, who was smiling slightly, a barely there blush on his face. Lacey felt the little girls nodding against her legs and she smiled down at them.

"It's alright, girls. He wont hurt you, mommy would kill him." she noticed the man sweat drop and look up at her, but her eyes told him she was very serious. The two girls seemed oddly comforted by this and relaxed. The young soldier laughed nervously and retreated to his previous post.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting in his chair when a sound caught his interest. His eyes narrowing, he disappeared. He reappeared at the highest point within the valley and looked around. His eyes were glowing black and gold, his inner demon on alert to a threat to his mate and his 'family'. His ears pricked and he looked up. Just as Sakura had feared, there was a helicopter passing overhead. A lens caught Gaara's eye and he reacted immediately. Sand encased him as he threw out his arms.

Long sandy extensions shot up towards the helicopter. It tried to evade, but failed. Gaara caught it easily, fouling up the rotors and causing it to fail. He held the large metal bird in his over sized sand paws and carefully brought it to ground, well outside the village. He noticed that there was only one figure inside the cab. However, the closer he got to the machine, the more sure he was there were two people in it. One was a scent he vaguely recognized and immediately had his hackles raised.

He stayed well away from the machine and ripped the doors off from a safe distance. He still only saw one person. He approached the machine cautiously. He felt a chill go up his spine and watched as waves started crashing towards him. He jumped high into the air and looked down. He noticed a body form as the waves died down. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the man that had cornered his mate in the Center and what he'd learned about the man.

_He's a water shifter. His body is made of water. Another one of Madera's 'failures'._ A failure the man may be, but he still had an advantage. Sand clumped together and was basically useless when it got wet. He was at a clear disadvantage right now. He felt a stirring in his mind and knew Sakura was looking for him. He shut his mind to her, not wanting her to see the man invading her safe haven. He felt her hurt that he'd closed his mind to her, but he put it behind him.

With a growl, he allowed the change to take him. Soon, he was a large tanuki made of sand. He noticed the two men regarding him warily. The larger of the two men stared at him dispassionately, while the water man's eyes were wide as saucers. He heard the two talking to one another.

"You think Madara knows there are monsters like that around?" the water shifter asked. The other man made no move to answer, just stared. He knew the moment the other two jinchuuriki realized what was going on, because Sakura's chakra skyrocketed, as well as Naruto's. He looked in the direction of the village, which was still a bit away from where they were, and noticed the village was now empty.

Gaara smiled inside as he processed what was going on. Sakura was going to allow the fight…monitoring from a distance, of course. He nuzzled her mentally and he felt the sharp rap of her fist against his head, in their minds of course. He gave her a look and he noticed the tears she had in her mind. She'd been worried about him. His eyes softened and he nuzzled her again, his way of apologizing to her.

He could feel the violence in Naruto. He knew the feelings were triggered because Hinata and the twins they had adopted were here, and these men presented an obvious danger to them. Gaara was also surprised at the single minded hatred Shukaku directed at the water shifter. However, he welcomed it as he glared down at the two men. The water shifter was the first to make a move. He took a large sword and attacked with it. Gaara just watched with amusement.

With a comically annoyed growl, Shukaku lifted one large paw and flicked the water shifter. Much to both their astonishment, the man disappeared as soon as the sand came into contact with him. A chill had Gaara looking above him. He saw the arrogant man standing on Shukaku's head, right above him. His mind whirled at the idea of how he got up there when it hit him…the man was made of water…he could travel _through _the sand!

Instantly, Shukaku withdrew, sand dropping all over the forest. The man had wide, shocked eyes as he started plummeting to the forest below. Gaara was being let down slowly by a thin stream of sand, not daring to keep too much around for the man to absorb into. Gaara cursed his luck and looked around for something to defend himself with. He cursed his lack of foresight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was quiet in the village. All the villagers had been evacuated to safe houses thanks to Sakura and the other agents. One young woman was pacing back and forth. Something wasn't right…something bad was going to happen. She kept looking around, waiting for the bad. A howling scream made her jump. The bad thing had happened. The girl hissed and raced towards the exit. A pair of arms grabbed the girl, startling her. The arms turned her and she came face to face with Hidan. He looked just as shocked as she did. "N-Natalie? What's wrong?" the young woman was squirming uncomfortably. Hidan looked concerned.

"I don't know, Hidan, but I have to get up there. Something's calling to me. I can't stay down here." Hidan noticed she was sweating and shaking. He cursed and put his hand to her forehead…she was burning up.

"Let's go." he took her hand and they disappeared. But not before a certain dark haired young man noticed them. He followed them.

Natalie could hear the howling of some otherworldly creature. It sounded like it was in a lot of pain. Another howl answered it, this one enraged and frightened at the same time. Yet another howl had both Hidan and Natalie cringing. They jumped when someone appeared behind them.

"Shouldn't the two of you be in the safe house?" the voice was neutral, but the look on his face was reprimanding. Hidan wrapped his arms around Natalie.

"She's in pain. Something up here is calling to her. I can protect her." No sooner had the words come from his mouth than Natalie gripped her head and started screaming. She started floating and then suddenly disappeared. Hidan and the man exchanged looks.

"Don't you say a damn word Raidu." Hidan hissed and disappeared, looking for Natalie. Raidu shook his head and headed after them again. This time when he appeared, it was to an astonishing sight. Natalie was floating in the middle of several people, her eyes crackling with power. Raidu regarded the situation carefully. There was a man with a large sword in front of her, a larger man with strawberry blonde hair behind him. Behind her, was a severely injured Gaara. Raidu's eyes widened as he noticed the injured sand jinchuuriki. This spelled trouble.

As he thought it, the ground began to shake. The trees groaned in protest, their leaves falling all around. The wind picked up, blowing angrily all around. The large man that had been in the background had his eyes on Natalie as he made his way forward. It was the first time anyone had seen him make a move on his own.

His armed companion watched as the large man came within a few feet of the young woman. Suddenly, she pulsed, and everyone was sent to the ground. Raidu tried to lift his head, but it was hard work. He was panting as he managed to look at her. Light was erupting from her, power swirling around her like fireflies. Raidu sensed a powerful something moving towards them…rapidly. Another power, similar to the one heading their way, reached out and tentatively pressed at their minds. It was coming from the village. Raidu shook his head and noticed the large man was almost on top of Natalie. Just as the man reached out to touch her, she pulsed again, sending the man flying a good seven to eight feet from her.

Raidu noticed the man with the sword was still standing, but his sword vibrated with each pulse. Had it not been stuck in the ground, there was a good possibility it would have been knocked away. When Raidu squinted for a closer look, he realized who the two intruders were…Suigetsu and Juugo. He growled and crawled towards the water shifter angrily.

Raidu was now at Natalie's feet, Hidan was there as well, trying to get up, but failing miserably. "What's going on? What happened to her?" Raidu yelled above the wind and thunder that was rumbling. Hidan shook his head.

"Don't know. She just snapped!" the platinum blonde yelled back, looking at her with large, worried eyes. A crack brought their attention back to where Gaara was. Both gasped when they saw Sakura standing there, staring down at the injured Gaara. Suddenly, Natalie began rising up into the air, very high considering no one was controlling her. She curled in on her self as she got higher. Hidan and Raidu noticed something bright, glowing, and gold on the forest floor below them.

Suddenly, beams of light hit Natalie, illuminating her. Both men tried to find the source of the beams. They were coming in from three different directions. As soon as all three were on Natalie, she screamed, throwing her arms and legs away from her. Hidan noticed that her chest arched upwards, making her legs and arms dangle below her helplessly. A beam shot straight up from where they were and landed on her. In seconds, the light show was over, the wind died, and the force holding them down dissipated.

Hidan was up and running towards where she'd been. She was falling and he intended to catch her. When he caught her, he noticed her skin was no longer feverish, but kind of cool, like marble. He pressed his face to hers and murmured thanks to all the gods he knew for her safety. Hidan stiffened when he noticed that the sun began to become duller and duller. He looked up and found something spreading across the sky. He wondered what it was.

Natalie was still unconscious, so he couldn't ask her. Gaara was trying to keep pressure on his wound, so Hidan couldn't ask him. He was sure Raidu didn't know, and the other two didn't seem to have anything to do with this…except being it's trigger. He was about to demand why they were there when everything went still. There was no forest noises, no wind or thunder, the ground wasn't shaking anymore, and he could barely hear himself breathing. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Sakura now glaring at the two men that had invaded.

Her eyes were silver…and narrowed dangerously. He could hear her hissing agitatedly. When she spoke, it sent chills up and down Hidan's back and he noticed the shiver that shook Raidu, who'd just managed to get to his feet. "You've injured my mate…" Hidan noticed that the man just smirked at the angry feline jinchuuriki. He kind of felt sorry for the guy. However, Sakura did not attack. Instead, she turned to Gaara and knelt beside him. Hidan heard her purring at him and she reached down and kissed his forehead.

Hidan heard the red head hiss in pain and then he was attempting to stand. Sakura growled at him and crawled over him, pinning him down. A few grunts and growls passed between the two before the red head leaned back against the tree again and just glared. Sakura had one hand up, as if lifting an injured paw, and looked over her shoulder. Her silver eyes landed on Raidu.

"You have a score to settle with that one, no?" she asked, her eyes flickering to the water shifter. Hidan looked at Raidu, who had electricity swirling around him. Hidan arched a brow and looked at Sakura, who was now crooning over the red head, who had a slight blush now. Hidan shook his head and sighed.

"I'm taking Nat back to the village. See you guys later." he then disappeared, leaving behind no trace. Sakura regarded where he'd been and chuckled slightly before turning her attentions back to Gaara. She licked him on the cheek and sat on his lap. Raidu noticed the angry glint in the water shifter's eyes and he smirked. So, the guy had developed a crush on Sakura…how cute.

Raidu charged up and put his hand out. It was about that time that the water shifter rushed the jinchuuriki couple. He didn't get far because one of Raidu's bolts made contact, sending him flying back towards the other man. The water shifted was hissing in pain as he looked up at Raidu, who had a maniacal smirk on his face. Raidu threw another bolt at the man, who dodged. Sakura looked over at them, then back at Gaara, and again at the fighters. There was a large man in the very back that was just watching, waiting.

Sakura growled and leaned closer to Gaara. The man was staring at Gaara, she could tell. Sakura looked at the wound in Gaara's abdomen and growled. It wasn't a normal wound…there was something wrong with it. It would take 'special' healing, and she knew it. With a growl, she turned to Raidu. Normally, she had no problem with things like this, but she did not want the electrical youth doing this alone.

Sakura stood to her full height and stared at the two intruders. However, it was the man standing back from them that had her worried. He was much more dangerous than the water shifter. Sakura reached out and touched his mind. What she found made her cry out and fall to her knees. The eyes of the large man were instantly on her, as if he knew she'd been in his mind. The water shifter just looked over at her.

He smirked, but was soon sent flying by another bolt of electricity. He noticed the girl back up and disappear, leaving the red head open. However, when the water shifter turned his attention that way, a menacing glare burned holes in his back.

_'Touch him and I will tear you limb from limb, human. Not even your water shifting will save you from me.' _that voice was thoroughly inhuman and, if he admitted the truth, thoroughly frightening. He looked at the woman at his back and noticed that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye. Where her eyes had been a shocking silver before, they were now glinting sterling death. He noticed Juugo take a step towards her, but her gaze never left him.

"Why are you here, water shifter? Why have you brought a cannibal into my colony?" the young woman heard a growl and looked back at the large man. His eyes were no longer the calm golden orbs he usually had, but the maddened red orbs that appeared during his feeding frenzy. Sakura noticed with a hint of interest the activities in his mind that led up to his transformation. There were markings burning their way up his face, like a disease spreading.

Sakura ran towards the large cannibal and jumped into the air as he swung at her. She managed to get one of her hands on his forehead. He roared and knocked her away, but she was smirking when she landed on her feet in front of Gaara. She was holding her side, as if in pain. She grunted and spat on the ground, revealing bloody saliva. She smiled outright and stood, her silver eyes glowing.

"You are trying to kill Madara. You blame him for your frenzies." the large man was panting, all his energy drained from that one touch. He stared at her…he'd never been this at peace with himself and the things around him. She'd done that, with only a touch. He stared at her, wondering if she could cure him of what Madara had done to him. Sakura chuckled and he knew she'd heard his thoughts. This mildly upset the large man.

"You know what I'm thinking, so just answer the damn question." he growled. His companion just stared. The water shifter had never heard the large cannibal say so much. He turned back when Sakura grunted and spat again.

"Yes, I do know what you're thinking, but it's not because I'm reading your mind. Anyone with a hint of telepathy could pick up your thoughts right now. You're broadcasting…very loudly, I might add." she said with annoyance. She rubbed her ribs and they noticed her wince and then glare at the large man. She put her hand over the spot and it glowed green for a few seconds before she was on her feet and moving normally once more.

She spat again and it was clear, much to their shock. She wiped her mouth and glared at the water shifter. "You're the one that cornered me in the Center. Snake bastard's evil human twin." the water shifter glared at her and then stuck his nose up in the air.

"Not my fault Madara is fond of altering people's appearances once he gets his hands on them." the said snottily. Sakura hissed and threw up her hand. The water shifter went flying into a nearby tree. He noticed Sakura slowly transforming. She was growing ears, and a tail was twitching behind her.

"Do not patronize me, human. You were born looking that way. The only thing unnatural about your looks is the teeth. I can see into your mind and I know what Madara did. He crossed you with a piranha and the crystal gave you the ability to liquefy yourself to escape danger." she hissed and looked at Raidu, who looked ready to fry the man. She smirked and shook her head.

"So, Suigetsu, why are you here? I can understand why Juugo would seek me out, but you enjoy what you are. You feel no remorse for what you've been turned into." she noticed the man shrug and take out a water bottle, taking a long swig before he answered.

"Juugo can not go anywhere on his own. Madara will not allow it. I agreed to help Juugo destroy Madara." he thought back to their encounter and couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. Sakura chuckled as she caught the thought and looked at Juugo.

"I know it is an appealing thought to eat him, Juugo, but you can not consume any part of Madara. There is a being inside him that would infest you, much like the thing inside you that triggers the frenzy. I can help you control the frenzy, but you have to promise never to hurt humans with what I teach you." Sakura noticed the look that crossed Suigetsu's face and wondered at him. "What's wrong with you, water shifter?" she noticed his annoyed look and he sighed.

"What you just said…it reminds me of that girl. The one that Madara killed." Sakura looked at him funny and he shook his head. "It's nothing, it's just…Madara's business partner brought in a young woman…a beautiful young woman. She was unconscious from the looks of it. I was in my holding cell. They brought her in and strapped her to a machine. They ran experiments on her and then threw her in a cell by mine. She was the only one that ever talked to me. She wasn't afraid of me. She was so kind…she said that Madara was insane to be doing such horrible things to human beings…" he sighed and shook his head.

"That was the last thing she ever said. They came in late one night and took her away. She never came back to her cell. I heard some of the scientists talking about how they'd failed yet another experiment of resurrection. I raged, inside my watery prison, but there was nothing I could do to get out. They dumped her body in my prison, thinking I would jump at the chance to consume the fluids from her body." Sakura saw him shiver and cringe. He shook his head. "I kept her body submerged, so that she would remain beautiful forever. But one day, they came to my cell and took her from me." his eyes were angry and he looked up at her with accusing eyes.

"They said she was going to be used to draw 'the Haruno' to the Center." Sakura's breathing stopped completely. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You're the guy she was talking about…" Sakura breathed and took a step back. She shook her head as he stared at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about? You can talk to spirits?" Sakura's mind was blurring…the resurrection…the girl…Sakura put everything together and it made her stomach hurt.

"No…she's not dead. At least not anymore." Suigetsu was staring at her and his eyes suddenly darkened dangerously.

"Don't play with me, little girl. It's dangerous when my emotions become involved." Sakura sat on the ground and shook her head, not believing what was going on. She laughed, rather hysterically, as she stared at them.

"This woman that you befriended…her name was Astair, was it not?" Suigetsu just stared at her. That name…he'd not heard it in years. Even now, it sounded so sweet to his ears. Tears pricked his eyes and he looked down.

"Yes…her name was Astair." he said and looked up at the shocked faces of Sakura, Gaara, and Raidu. Raidu was the one that managed to choke a response.

"As in the Astair that cares for Gokuraku's orphans?" this had Suigetsu's attention. He looked at Sakura, who was shaking her head, dazed.

"When I found Astair, she was nothing but a shell. I managed to bring her back, but I had to have an anchor to keep her here. The kids are her anchor. But…if she had a more permanent reason to stay…" she looked up at Suigetsu, who's eyes were wide with shock. Astair was alive?

Suigetsu ran up to Sakura and stared in her eyes. "Take me to her…please…I beg you." Sakura nodded, hoping this worked.


	41. Reunions and Confessions

**A/N: *scratches head* yeah...i kinda forgot i even had this chapter written already...anyways, next one is on the way, as well as updates for the other stories. FYI, I don't own Naruto, just this plot and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Reunions and Confessions

The kids huddled around Astair, wishing they could catch a break. Astair assured them everything would be alright. They desperately wanted to believe her, but life had taught them hard lessons. They could all remember the things they had gone through at the Center and all of them refused to ever go back.

Astair shushed them and told them that would never happen. She even told them stories about things in the past…things she'd never told anyone else. "I was rescued from the Center, just like you guys." she said with a smile. The kids gasped and looked at her with wide, curious eyes. She nodded.

"I was around your age when I was taken from my home by my father's business associate. He killed my parents and took me to the Center." the kids huddled closer, not only for reassurance, but now so they could hear her story.

"Like all you guys, they did painful things to me. They stuck needles in me, made me watch horrible videos, and…other…things." the girls cringed and huddled even closer to her. She smiled gently at them and put her hands on some of their cheeks. She continued her story as they watched her raptly.

"When I thought I couldn't go on anymore, I made a friend. He was the same as us…the man with the red eyes had done horrible things to him…things no one should ever go through. But he always smiled." she smiled as she thought of his face. She'd seen him, before she'd gone blind. "He was kept in a tank, like a goldfish. He'd often said they treated him like a family pet instead of a freak." she laughed lightly, drawing several giggles and chuckles from the kids. She could feel the tears building up. She would never get to see him again…she just knew he was dead.

She cleared her throat and smiled at the kids again. "He even took care of me when they almost killed me. I was in a deep trance. It was one of my special abilities when I was growing up. I could slow my vitals down to the point that people would think I was dead." several of the younger kids made noises of wonderment, but the older kids were listening raptly.

"When I went into this trance, they put me in the tank with my friend. He cried for me, thinking I was dead. However, I could not awaken from the trance or I would have drowned. He took care of me, stroking my hair to keep me calm and making sure that the evil men did nothing to my vulnerable body." she smiled at them and several reached out to her. She touched them and they relaxed.

"The day I was rescued, they used electricity to keep him away from my body. They took me out and took me into a room. They chained me up so that I was hanging in the air and waited. I managed to rouse myself from the trance, but a piece of me was missing. I felt alone, scared and I wanted my friend back. He was so important to me…I did not want to be without him." she could see the dreamy looks some of the girls had and the rolling of the eyes from some of the guys.

"That's when Sakura-sama came in and rescued me. She blew the doors off of my prison and threw the guards through the glass and into the observation room with the evil man." the guys perked and listened carefully at this. "She was much taller than she normally is and had a tail and cat ears." many of the kids made noises of wonderment at that. Astair smiled.

"She melted through my chains and healed me the best she could, but my eyes no longer worked. They had been damaged beyond repair, when they had 'killed me'. Sakura-sama took me out of there, and gave me a new purpose in this life." she smiled at the kids and pulled a small girl into her lap. "My children…all the children of Gokuraku, are my purpose for life now." the kids smiled, she could feel their happiness. She laughed and hugged the little girl tightly.

One of the kids asked her about her eyes. She smiled sadly and touched her eyes gently. "My sight had been failing for a while after they took me from my home. The experiments and the torture they put me through damaged them very much." she smiled as she remembered something her friend had told her. "When I was sad, my friend would always tell me that-" she was cut off by a voice that was both familiar and foreign to her.

"When we get out of this hell hole, I'll be your eyes Astair. We'll find a way…together." Astair stopped breathing and her eyes were open wide. Her breathing picked up as she stared ahead of her. She knew that line, even if the voice was somewhat foreign. She gently put the child in her lap down and stood up slowly. She put her hand out in front of her and took a step forward.

"Su-Suigetsu?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes and voice. She heard a familiar chuckle and she let out of sob before she was engulfed in an all too familiar hug. She could feel his arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her to him. Suddenly, her head was tilted up and she felt a pair of lips pressing firmly against hers. She gasped and he took advantage.

She heard some of the kids making noise at the sight and she blushed lightly. She put her hands on his chest and curled her fingers into the material lightly. The kiss slowly tapered off and she blinked several times, not realizing that her eyes had closed when he'd kissed her. She slowly ran her hands up his face, feeling each and every detail.

"It is you…how did you get out?" she felt him stiffen and then relax as she continued to caress his face. He then felt her stiffen and stop all motion. "Is that what I think it is?" she said in a deadly voice. Suigetsu stared at her in amazement…she'd changed so much.

"Astair, what-" he was cut off when Astair whipped out her hand and something went flying at the person that had just appeared behind him. A roar was heard and Suigetsu turned to see Juugo pinned to the wall. Sakura appeared seconds later, blood on her clothes.

"What's going on here?" she asked in an authoritative voice. Astair hissed and put herself between the children and the three that just appeared.

"What's the meaning of this, Sakura? Why have you brought a cannibal here, where my children are?" she asked in a harsh voice. She felt the little girl that had been sitting in her lap earlier cling to her leg now. Astair heard Sakura make a noise and then Juugo's roaring stopped.

"He's another one of Madara's failures, Astair. Would you really turn away someone that had been treated even worse than you or I?" Suigetsu asked in a quiet voice. This was not the same angel from his past. This woman was dangerous. Astair gasped as she heard the man she'd been so close to say those words.

"Suigetsu…you brought him here? Why? Why bring such danger to my children?" she felt sick as she thought about it. It was then that Sakura spoke up.

"Juugo's not a threat to the children. Believe it or not, he's not a random killing machine. There's a method to his killing…and he's never killed a child before." Astair cocked her head to the side and listened. Sakura knew she had the woman's attention. "From what's in his mind, he's been in cryo-phase a long time. When I made the raid that brought us the kids, he was released. I don't think Madara meant to, but he did it. Juugo was weak from lack of food. Even through the haze of starvation, he went after the scientists…the people who hurt the children. He bypassed all the cells, even though they were empty."

Astair turned her face towards the cannibal and narrowed her eyes on him. "So, you're saying that even in his killing frenzy, he has a conscience?" Sakura closed her eyes and held out her hand. Suddenly, the markings of frenzy overtook Juugo and he was struggling to control himself.

"Don't do this…please…I don't want to hurt people…" Juugo hissed as the markings crawled all over his body once more. Astair watched as Juugo pressed back against the wall to prevent himself from hurting anyone. When the markings overtook his eyes, he bent his head, growling. Astair could hear a faint chanting and wondered at it. She listened very carefully. She could hear the insistent chant of 'kill me' coming from the huge male. Astair looked at Sakura and nodded.

"I believe you…now change him back. He is suffering unnecessarily." Sakura nodded and just like that, Juugo was back to normal. The large man was blinking and looking around. He looked at himself and stared. He was normal once more. He looked over at Sakura, who looked a little tired.

Astair sighed and turned to look at one of the kids behind her. "Nell, come here sweeting." a young girl, around seventeen, stepped forward. She looked slightly frightened, but Astair smiled at her sweetly. "Nell, precious, I need you to take Mr. Juugo up to the west wing, where most of the other boys stay. Put him in the 'S' Hall. Give him the large room at the end of the hall." the young woman nodded and looked back at Juugo, who looked slightly nervous.

"I do not wish to impose upon your home, Ms. Astair, nor do I wish to put your children in danger." He looked at Astair as she gave a light laugh.

"I'm putting you in 'S' Hall for a reason Mr. Juugo…it's where the Akatsuki have been living. Anyone that comes from the Center that has dangerous qualities that could at some point become a danger to my children are there. It's only temporary, though. Just until I'm sure you are sincere. I will not watch any of my children get hurt. " Juugo nodded and followed the young woman. Astair's blind eyes trailed after the two, even though she could not see them.

Suddenly, there were lips on her neck and she jumped. There was chuckling in her ear and she blushed again. "Suigetsu…what are you doing?" she asked in a quiet, slightly husky voice. The water shifter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm getting reacquainted with my first love." he whispered and nuzzled her. Astair blushed, but before she could say anything, Suigetsu picked her up and they disappeared. The last thing she heard were the hoots of laughter and the jeers of encouragement.

Astair could feel his smirk against her neck and wondered what he planned to do with her. He'd never been so affectionate and she wondered if it was because he'd always been under surveillance or because these feelings were a recent development. She wondered where he'd taken her until she felt cool water lapping at her feet. The familiar smell of salt had her laughing lightly.

"I finally get to come to the ocean and I can't even see it." she said in a sardonic voice. She felt Suigetsu stiffen behind her and she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that Suigetsu. This is the first time I've ever really regretted losing my eyesight. I want to see you…I want to see the things you promised me when we were still captured." She felt Suigetsu pull her closer to him and wondered at his actions as he laid her down on the sand. It was slightly cold and surprisingly hard. Sand usually wasn't that hard.

Suddenly she felt cold water overtake them and she gasped in surprise, clutching at Suigetsu. She was breathing heavily as the cold water ran up them again. She made a few noises of discomfort and she heard Suigetsu hiss slightly. "Is it too cold for you, my little shi-ho-su?" he whispered gently against her ear as she shivered. She took a deep breath and concentrated on him and not the water. She found his body incredibly warm despite the things done to it so long ago.

She clung to him, his warmth seeping into her. Pretty soon, she didn't even notice the cold water and she reassured him that she was perfectly fine. She felt him shift slightly and then he took her hand in his. She felt him tracing her hand gently and wondered what he was going to say. What he said, kind of shocked her.

"I've loved you since they first brought you in, Astair. When they put you in my tank and I thought you were dead…I thought a part of me died as well. After they took you from me, I was bitter and angry. The only person that I knew was partially responsible for what happened to you was someone named Haruno. But when I met her in the forest, she was very protective of that male with red hair. She didn't seem the heartless killer Madara made her out to be." She could feel him rubbing her hand and rubbing his face in the crook of her neck at the same time.

"Sakura-sama has been very good to me. When she found me, I was just a shell of the person I had been. My soul was tired and ready to seek the solace of the afterlife. Sakura-sama kept me from doing that. She said there was a purpose for me yet…that I had reasons to live and that I could help children deal with the things that no one else could understand." Astair stroked his face and smiled.

"She was right. Over the years, many children and young adults have passed through my doors estranged from society and broken in mind and spirit. When they leave my care, they can return to normal society and take up the appearance of normal people." Suigetsu just watched her as she smiled and stared blindly up at the sun. "I can give them the things I was never given after I was taken." she then turned her blind eyes to him, her smile soft and loving.

"When I first glimpsed you, even with my failing sight, you were a gorgeous man. Touching you, remembering you the way you were when we were younger…I've come to realize that I loved you, as well. Even then, when I was sure I was dead. I regretted never telling you, never showing you. I prayed every day you would escape and somehow find me, but after so long, I finally gave up. I thought you were dead." tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him with sadness. Suigetsu made a noise and buried his face in her neck.

"I thought you were dead as well. I was enraged at Madara for what he'd done…I've been plotting his murder since he took you from me, all those years ago. I've portrayed myself as an obedient, if arrogant, slave to that man. But I never, for one second, forgot about you." he said as he lowered his lips to her and kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for several moments before Astair gasped from Suigetsu's touch.

"You…you were never…this…affectionate…bef-fore." she half moaned, half panted to him. He chuckled wickedly and nuzzled her.

"Neither of us were in any position at that point for something like this. We're not children anymore, Astair, and my passion for you has burned all these years, completely unanswered. It's you…it's always been you. If I can't have you by my side, in my life, there's no reason for living." he said huskily as his hands traced under her clothing. He slid aside all her clothes and allowed himself to explore her.

Feeling a little uncomfortable being confined, he started removing his own clothes. When it was nothing but the two of them and the surf, he pulled back and looked at her. He was a little nervous. "Astair…" before he could say anything more, she wrapped her legs around him and urged him on. He smiled, thankful he didn't have to put what he wanted and felt into words.

Without further hesitation, he kissed her and quickly pushed into her. He noticed she stiffened, but didn't scream. He remembered her crying after a few of the scientists had done things to her and he whispered to her. "I love you Astair…you are my everything. I want to give you everything Madara robbed us of. I want us to be together, me, you and your kids. I want us to be a family…I want to give you children of your own, I want to do things that make you smile…AH" his ramblings were cut when he felt her clamp around him. He smiled and started moving.

"Gods, Astair…you're perfect, my perfect woman, my ideal lover. Mine!" he growled, and thrust quickly into her. Her soft sighs were like music to the water shifter. He smirked and decided it was time his talent became useful. He concentrated hard and suddenly Astair screamed in pure ecstasy. Her blind eyes were wide and there was an intense red blush on her face. He chuckled and kept himself tightly against her, grinding his hips ever so slightly. However, his minute movements had her screaming at the top of her lungs. He smiled and took her nipple into his mouth. He loved how responsive she was to him.

* * *

Sakura could hear water dripping as she made her way through the cave once more. After she'd brought Gaara here, she'd been called back to Gokuraku to deal with Astair and Juugo. However, it was all over now and she had an injured mate to deal with. She thought back over that wound. There was something not right about that wound. It had a lingering decay on it, like the weapon responsible for it had some kind of poison on it.

This had Sakura's eyes narrowing and she ran to the back of the cave, where she'd left her mate. She found him, hissing in pain. The wound was now black around the edges. Sakura hissed angrily. She transformed completely, Saiki coming out to assist her human host save the man she loved.

**'Sleep, young human. I will heal you and leave you in the care of your woman.' **Gaara nodded and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, darkness consumed him. Saiki stared at the wound and sniffed it. It was as she thought…it was old world poison. Something that had originated on Sakura's home planet. Saiki began healing him. Slashing her wrist open, she coaxed Shukaku to the surface. **'Shukaku…come to me, Shukaku.' **she said in a seductive manner. Suddenly, Gaara's body jerked and there was hissing coming from his mouth.

**'Dammit…what has this cub gotten me into this time!?' **came the irritated voice of the ancient tanuki demon. Saiki chuckled and offered her bleeding arm to the other demon.

**'Drink, Shukaku. The cub must recover soon. Sakura worries about him and I do not like her upset.'** She heard grumblings about beating the kid senseless and other useless threats, but the large tanuki took her arm and began feasting on her blood. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin and looked at him with dilated silver eyes. His eyes seemed amused but he said nothing. She hissed at him and swiped when he started chuckling at her embarrassment.

**'Were it not for my koneko, I would tear you out of that boy, consequences be damned.' **this had the tanuki chuckling again.

**'Then I guess I should be thankful she is so in love with my container.' **Saiki hissed and crawled on top of the human male's body. Shukaku looked interested and smirked. Before he could comment, Saiki forced him back, bringing Gaara's mind back into control. She then withdrew and left Sakura, lying on top of Gaara.

Saiki could hear Shukaku chuckling. _**'You know what is going to happen when the cubs wake. The boy is going to want to mate. Your blood will trigger his instincts.' **_Saiki curled up in Sakura's mind and closed her eyes.

_**'I know. They've needed this time alone. It's been a while since they've shared each other. It is not that way between mates.' **_She then went to sleep, trying to recover from the healing ritual.

* * *

Lotus woke with a start. She was sitting up in her bed and looking around wildly when Madara came in to check on her. He noticed the wildness and cocked his head. Was this a side effect of the life force transferal? He noticed her grip her head and hiss.

"What did you do to me?" she hissed and glared at him. He arched a brow and looked at the men behind him. They shrugged and he looked back at her.

"What do you mean, Lotus?" the woman arched a brow and Madara noticed that she wasn't acting like the cool, emotionless Lotus at all.

"Lotus? Who's Lotus?" the voice came out of the girl's mouth, but it seemed off. Madara's eyes widened as he regarded her. The girl looked around and then down at her own self. "HOLY SHIT! This isn't my body!" she bolted out of the bed and into a corner, staring at the people before her. Madara reached out for her and she suddenly cried out, gripping her head. He watched things flicker over her face until the cold eyes of Lotus returned. She looked up at him and stood, going and sitting on the bed.

"That woman you put inside me…she's fighting to take over my body. Did you even-" he noticed her gasp and struggle for a second, her eyes flickering between cold and angry. The cold eyes won out. She was panting when she looked up at him again. "Did you even check to see if she had any unusual abilities? This girl was a strong psychic." Madara stared in wonder. He'd never seen any type of emotion flicker over her beautiful porcelain face and now that it had, he wasn't so sure he liked it.

"We had no idea. I'll get a suppresser." Lotus nodded and laid down on her bed. It was about this time that she started talking to the newly acquired soul inside her.

"Be silent. You are a guest inside my body and that is the only way you are still living. You will stop this foolishness now or I will lock you away in the furthest reaches of my mind." She noticed the immediate stillness and sighed. She had to get this woman out of her somehow. She was deteriorating her mind, even if she restored health to her body.

* * *

Everyone was walking around nervously. They'd all been sent back to the mansion, after being told that Sakura and Gaara would not be returning until later. All they could do now was hope that Sakura and Gaara would return soon. However, it was Temari that seemed to be worrying the most. Ino and Kiba had taken the twins with them so that they could take a bath and get ready for bed. Shikamaru had his hands full trying to calm his overanxious lover.

"Temi-chan…" he said for what seemed like the hundredth time. The blonde was still pacing. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"I heard him, Shika. I know it was him. He screamed…he got hurt." Shikamaru sighed and walked over to her. She needed something to take her mind off of this. A smirk pulled at his mouth as he walked up to her. He distinctly remembered there being a pool somewhere in this mansion. Thinking back, he outright smiled…it wasn't too far from this room. Without warning, Shikamaru hefted the blonde onto his shoulder and started packing her down the hall.

"NARA SHIKAMARU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" she screamed, clawing at his back. He groaned and popped her over the rear.

"Stop that Temi…it's turning me on…" he growled. Knowing now was neither the time or the place for that she stopped scratching him, and started wiggling instead. He bit her hip lightly and she stopped moving altogether. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he hauled her away from their room. She heard doors slam open and the smell of chlorine reached her nose.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he intended to do. Instead of trying to get off him, she wrapped herself so tightly around him that it was impossible for him to throw her. With a smirk, she looked up at him, thinking she'd won. However, he arched a brow and then jumped into the cold, chlorine filled water. Temari screamed as they went in together. She came up spluttering and shoving her blonde hair out of her eyes. Her makeup, thankfully, was waterproof, but her temper was flaring.

With a growl, the eldest Sabaku pounced on her lover, trying her best to drown him. He laughed as she dunked him several times and then he caught her, dunking her. When he brought her up, he kissed her passionately. Her anger drained away just as the water did and she moaned into his mouth. She felt him smirking and wondered about it, until she remembered that she'd been wearing a white shirt and a skirt. She pulled away from him and gave him a dry look.

"You threw me in here because you knew my shirt would become transparent." she noticed the confusion and then the realization. He looked down and his eyes glazed over. She arched a brow at him. "Well if that wasn't why, then why did you through me in here?"

His head snapped up and he looked at her, but his gaze kept traveling downwards. "Uh, I…uh…" she could see a bit of drool coming from his mouth and smiled to herself. She pressed herself up against him and watched him turned red. This was by no means their most intimate contact, but she found it infinitely cute that he blushed when they did things like this.

"Shika-kun…Why did you throw me in the pool?" she asked sensually. He shook his head and tried to answer again…this time he actually succeeded.

"Mind…get your mind…off…worries…" his gaze went back down and he suddenly leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, through her shirt. She gasped and thanked the heavens above she'd not worn a bra today.

* * *

Tenten was still bright red from having be found naked in the woods with an equally naked Neji on top of her. She'd been shielded for the most part, but it was still an unpleasant experience. Neji, however, didn't seem phased at all. She wondered if he was that used to nudity or if he was putting up at front. She walked over to him and noticed that the back of his neck was as red as Gaara's hair. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned in her arms and she could feel him shaking. She smiled up at him and noticed that the color had finally reached the rest of his face and he was intensely red. She kissed him on the nose and laid her head on his chest. "It's alright, Neji-kun. They were bound to find out sooner or later." she noticed him glare at the door and wondered.

"That's easy for you to say. It's not your butt they were making comments about." he grumbled, making her giggle and then burst into laughter. She looked up at him with love in her chocolate eyes.

"But Neji-kun…it's a very NICE butt. One that is very grip-able and firm and gives you the power to do those wonderful things you do to my body." she said huskily, drawing slow, circular patterns on his chest. He smirked and looked at her, a glint in his eyes.

"Grip-able, huh? Why don't we test that theory?" Tenten squealed as Neji picked her up and threw her on their bed. She laughed and smiled as he started removing her clothes.

"Insatiable!" she giggled and shook her head. He smiled up at her as he threw her bra to the floor beside their bed.

"Completely." he growled and took her nipple into his mouth. All talking stopped there as they enjoyed each other's bodies.

* * *

Karin was worried. When Sakura had ordered them back to the mansion, she hadn't seemed herself. It was like something dreadful had happened and she was trying to hide it. She noticed Kankuro was fidgety as well. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. He pulled her into his lap and sighed. After a few minutes, he sighed again.

"Well, sitting here worrying wont help anyone. I say you and I go and research this development a little more so that when Sakura and Gaara return, we'll have solid information." Karin's smile was radiant and made all Kankuro's worry dissipate. They walked out of their room to the library, where they proceeded to investigate this property.

* * *

Lacey, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were all in the main hall, watching the kids play together. Shino and Sai had their little one in the observatory, allowing him to play with the butterflies and the other insects that flocked to Shino. The sunshine was also good for Sai. Chouji, Michi, Cheela, and Eto were in the kitchen, talking and making a grocery list. No one had any idea that it would be late, late that night before anyone saw Sakura or Gaara.


	42. Chaos Theory

**A/N: I don't own, but this is getting really in depth...if I don't cut it soon, there wont be anything left for a sequel...lol. Btw, Sis says hi and that she's sorry, but she will no longer be writing. however, she has given me permission to finish Behind Emerald Eyes, so it will be the second one I finish, just so she can see it before she leaves to finish school. JA!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Chaos Theory

"Daaaannnaaaaa! I'm bored!" came a light tenor that echoed throughout the 'S' hall. A squeak followed it and then crashing. Moans could be heard in place of the whining. Juugo followed the young girl down the hall, careful not to touch her. He could feel her fear, her inner conflict.

"You were harmed by the evil red eyed doctor…weren't you?" he asked quietly. The girl whirled around and looked at him, tears in her eyes. He nodded and put his hand on her head. "I will protect you and the children from now on. I wont let that evil hurt you ever again." the girl's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She then smiled and nodded. She took his hand lightly and finished leading him down the hall. He passed a door that was slightly open and recognized one of the men inside as Suigetsu's cousin, Kisame.

Juugo held up his hand and opened the door a little. He was about to speak when he noticed a man with black hair and looking incredibly like Madara lying in the man's lap. Juugo narrowed his eyes on the black haired male. "Kisame…who is that man?" Juugo asked quietly, putting the girl behind him. The girl clung to his arm.

"That's Itachi-sensei." the girl whispered before Kisame responded. Juugo looked back at the girl, who had wide eyes. "Itachi-sensei is teaching those of us with odd powers how to protect the village. See." she closed her eyes and then opened them. He noticed her normally mousy brown eyes were a vibrant orange with silver diamond shaped markings inside them. He nodded and looked at Kisame, who had an arched brow. Juugo shook his head and turned. Before he left, he gave Kisame his news.

"Suigetsu is with me. He's with the woman named Astair at the moment, but when he finds you are here, he will seek you out. Be ready for him. He is still angry that you became Madara's dog." Kisame grunted and started stroking Itachi's hair, calming himself. The girl showed Juugo to his room and then stood by the door.

"J-juugo-san…m-my name is…N-nell. If you n-need something, just l-let me know." the young girl stuttered and then ran out. Juugo shook his head. The girl was not afraid of him anymore, just nervous around people. She had no experience with people…much like most of the kids and adults here.

* * *

Gaara woke with a hiss, growling low in his throat. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. The only relief was the cool weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and found his lover straddling him. He wondered if they'd done something and he just couldn't remember, but then he noticed that he had on pants and she was fully clothed. He felt desire bolt through him…she wouldn't be clothed very long.

With a primal need, he sat up and began running his hands all over her body. She groaned and giggled when he hit her sensitive spots. He felt like he could devour her, take everything she was and reshape it around himself. He wanted everything she could give him, and he was determined to get what he wanted. With the instincts of his demon and the primal urge to reproduce, he slid from beneath her so that he was behind her. He licked his lips and slowly started undressing her.

Through his haze, he noticed she was not awake, but very soon, she would be. He removed her top and bottoms, her boots disappearing in a matter of seconds. She was left only in her underclothes. With a growl, he slowly ran his tongue up from the waist of her panties to the clasp on the back of her bra. He made a purring sound, jarring her to half consciousness. He noticed her making sweet, sleepy sounds and he growled, a low rumbling noise that made her respond in a similar noise, but much higher pitched.

He covered her back with his chest, his hips cradling her bottom as he pulled her so that she was on her hands and knees now. He could feel her mind slowly waking up as he took the two cups of her bra in either hand and ripped it off her body. He heard her croon and smirked against the nape of her neck. He slid his hand down between her legs and rubbed her through her panties. He heard her croon again and couldn't help but smile.

He heard her gasp slightly as he slipped his fingers under the material and rubbed against her. She moaned when he slipped his fingers inside her, testing her readiness. Even through the haze of his need and hunger, he would never hurt her. Assuring himself she was prepared for him, he leaned back and slowly slid her panties of her hips and down her legs so they rested between her knees. He ran his hands over her bare bottom for a second before a pulse of primal need went through him again. He covered her small body with his large one and took aim.

Without warning, he thrust into her, making her scream and arch back against him. He could feel her mind whirling, her surprise, and her complete alertness. She was now fully awake and completely hungry for her mate. With a low purring growl of approval, he nuzzled the side of her head and thrust himself into her, the light slapping sound of flesh on flesh making them both groan. He could feel her arms shaking as he delved deeper and deeper into her body, and watched with intense male satisfaction as her arms gave out and she pressed down onto the floor beneath them. He could see deep trenches in the stone beneath them where she was digging her nails into it.

With a feral smile, he pulled back almost all the way out and slammed himself back into her, making her arch and scream his name. His grip on her hips tightened slightly before moving to pin her hands to the ground. This tilted her hips up a little, making his penetration deeper. She screamed and squirmed against him, intensely aroused. He thrust in at a fast, steady pace and watched as her nails dug deeper into the stone.

With a growl, he nuzzled her neck and started whispering to her in the demonic language. Things he wanted from her, things he would do to her, things he _was _doing to her. He felt her muscles spasm around him and growled again. This time, he bit her shoulder, making her cry out again. He held tight and thrust wildly into her now. She was wailing with pleasure, tears of ecstasy rolling down her face. She begged him in the same demonic language he's used on her. She noticed that when spoken, it intensified their pleasure.

She begged him to go faster, reach deeper, hit harder…things that, if spoken in their normal language, would have made both blush. But this was uninhibited and raw. A complete and utter surrender of both the mind and body. Gaara watched as her eyes slowly started fluttering and he could feel the tension coil in her body. He was unprepared, and rather shocked, but intensely pleased when she screamed out in orgasm.

It hit so suddenly, and so powerfully, that both were unprepared for the backwash of energy that swirled around them, whipping their hair all around and cooling their overheated bodies. The mixture of her responsive body and the intense rush of energy that had just been sent through them caused him to growl menacingly and pull his hands back so that they were resting on her behind. He shoved himself in so far that he pushed Sakura forward a little in his effort to reach as deeply as he could.

He could hear her mewling as his seed emptied into her, pulse by pulse. He knew this couldn't be comfortable for her. His manhood was swollen so much that it was obviously stretching her uncomfortably. She didn't seem to mind as she kept moaning with each pulse that he sent into her. They stayed like that for several minutes, much to his surprise. He'd never taken this long to come…especially not with her. He tried to pull out and found that he could not…not without hurting her greatly. He could feel himself still pulsing and wondered what was happening. Only after ten minutes of growling, hissing, and moaning was he able to pull out of her. He could see a small amount of their love play on her and wondered how she'd managed to take it all.

He looked up at her to see her looking back at him with glowing silver eyes. His own eyes dilated in response to her as she turned on him and crawled up his body, resting her feminine channel directly over his hardening manhood. With a groan and hiss, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her over him, watching the satisfaction spread on her face as she rode him.

In the back of his mind, he heard chuckling, and couldn't help but wonder at it. A light voice whispered through his mind, making him blush. _'This is only the beginning…you are in for a long night, boy.'_

* * *

Lotus had decided what to do, and knew only she could pull it off. She had to seclude herself, however, so that it would work. She also had to find this girl's body. She winced as the girl whined in her head, but shook it off. Madara had already returned with a suppressor, but if she used it, she would never be rid of the idiot woman plaguing her mind.

She centered herself and went to her private place. There, she looked into the large lake. Like a giant scrying pool, the water rippled and showed her a beaten up body with gaudy pink hair and glasses. She was leaned up against a dumpster, her skin ashen and her eyes closed. It was somewhere close, thankfully, so Lotus nodded and returned to her consciousness…only to find Madara standing in front of her, a frown on his face. Her mind recoiled at his close proximity, but her face and body did not react. Her eyes stayed their normal, cold expression.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her monotone. Madara gave her a slightly embarrassed, slightly concerned look. If she didn't know better, she's think he cared about her. But she knew his only concern for her was in regards to her ability to reproduce, which she was going to hint did not exist.

"I came to ask you why you hadn't used the suppressor yet. Do you need help?" he reached for her, but she stood and walked away from him, much to his annoyance. It showed on his face and in his body language.

"I do not require your assistance. I can not use the suppressor. It will not work on this girl. I must return her to her body and dispose of her." she could hear the girl freaking out in her mind and calmed her, saying that if she did not tell him this, the man would kill her himself. The girl quieted down. Lotus watched as Madara nodded, his eyes still concerned.

"Very well, I will set up another source for you. I will examine her myself this time." he made to walk out, but Lotus stopped him.

"There is no need. My body has taken what it needs. I will last until the next time." inwardly she cringed, and she could tell the girl felt sorry for her. The things that Madara could not see, this girl could. Could see the revulsion, the hatred, the sadness…the loneliness. Lotus turned on her heel before Madara could speak and went to find the girl's body.

* * *

Shino was walking towards the pool after heard frantic screaming from one of the team. He was relatively sure the woman was not in danger, but Sai had insisted that the older male investigate any potential danger to their child. Shino smirked behind his hood. Sai had taken to the kid better than he'd hoped…and vice versa. The child stayed with Sai constantly, even clinging in his sleep to the artist.

With a shake of his head, he rounded to corner and peeked inside. Much to his embarrassment, he found Temari and Shikamaru making out in the pool…if you counted the fact Shikamaru was making out with her breast. Shino closed his eyes and backed away, hoping he was neither discovered, nor would he remember in vivid detail what he'd seen. When he was a safe distance, he turned on his heel and walked back towards the room he and Sai shared.

* * *

Choji put his arm around Michi as they walked through the grocery store. The mansion's supplies had dwindled as they'd stayed there. They'd been there longer than expected. But with everything that had been happening, there was no wonder. Cheela and Eto were walking together, each pushing an cart and looking at the list that Cheela had in her hand. The two were proficient shoppers, even more conscious of prices and content than Michi.

Choji chuckled and leaned down to kiss Michi on the side of the head. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. She played with the ring on her left hand and smiled at the memory of how Choji had proposed to her. He'd been so sweet.

He'd cooked her dinner, taken her for a walk in the garden, and then knelt on one knee in front of her and asked her to marry him. They wanted to wait a year and then they thought they'd be ready. She smiled and looked up at the large rusty headed man who was her fiancé. A noise ahead of them had Michi looking at her little brother and Cheela, who were stiff. She looked up and found obsidian eyes and ebony hair staring at them in surprise. Choji put Michi behind him and motioned Cheela and Eto back.

"Uchiha." Choji acknowledged the male. He noticed the man's eyes flash red as he looked at Michi and he growled. "I suggest you leave, Uchiha. It would be a really bad idea for you to cross Sakura-sama again." the mention of Sakura caused the other male to stiffen, his eyes returning to normal. He put the box he'd been looking at down and walked away. Choji sighed and pulled Michi under his shoulder, kissing her on top of the head.

"I think we need to get what we need and head back. I don't like the fact we ran into him here. Where he is, trouble follows." the others nodded and they hurriedly finished their shopping.

* * *

Sasuke was seething. That woman could have been his release and that fat basketball had just had to mention Sakura. He shivered, remembering the nightmares he'd been having since she'd threatened him. He still had nightmares that were not his own. He felt a woman's fear and pain and shame some nights and it bothered him. He wanted the memories gone.

He was walking towards his bike when a woman stumbled out of the alley in front of him. She was only a few inches shorter than him. She had bright pink hair and glasses. Her clothing was…questionable. Her hair was oddly styled, like she had dual personalities, and she was a little roughed up. He wondered if she'd been taken in the alley and he approached her carefully.

She was gripping her head, her eyes closed. He looked down the alley and found no one there. He touched her shoulder and she yelped, her eyes snapping open and staring at him in fear. That fear was like an aphrodisiac for him. He wanted more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, his eyes flashing red, but remaining black. She whimpered, but then collapsed against him, unconscious. He smirked as he looked down at her. This would be interesting.

* * *

Madara was tapping away at the computer that Lotus was constantly on. He wanted to know what she was looking for. She'd claimed she wanted to know any weaknesses her body may have in the design, but he wasn't so sure. From what he could see, she hadn't had much luck in decrypting Yamato's files. He grumbled at the thought of his eccentric ex-partner. The man had always been paranoid.

He felt his other personality chuckle in his head and he frowned. He didn't trust the snake in his head, but that snake had more knowledge than even he. And he was adamant about obtaining that knowledge. He heard his fax machine and looked up. He walked over to it and a message was written on it. 'Young master has brought an unconscious female to the manor. This is his sixth one in the last two years, fifteen since you left. Just recently he took one on school property. He's been under suspicion, but nothing has been made public. The Police can't find anything, as of yet, because the girl refuses to talk. I will send more updates, Master.'

Madara smirked. Very soon, Sasuke would be ready for the snake to take over his body. He was just about ripe. Madara felt the hissing chuckle in his mind and shivered. He'd never get used to that sensation. He kept tapping away on the computer until something caught his eye. It was encrypted, but only partially. It seemed to be the only part Lotus had managed to crack. He opened it and found himself reading an electronic diary.

_'I find myself more and more disturbed as the experiment runs on. Something about that shard Madara has is unnerving. It's like it's crying out, the reverberations sound like screams of fear and pain. I had to leave the lab yesterday because when I came too close to it, it felt like icy fingers embedding into my body.' _Madara snorted and shook his head. Yamato had always been superstitious. He continued reading, until another entry caught his attention.

_'Madara has been acting strange the closer to the project's completion we come. I have dubbed our newest creation, Lotus, because of the lotus shaped white mark at the small of her back. She is beautiful, and that worries me. I was not aware that the results would be so promising, however, I fear the others will abuse her. For that reason, I have completely disabled her reproductive capabilities. I have destroyed all traces of my notes pertaining to that aspect of her. I will not allow the other scientists to take advantage of her.' _Madara's eyes widened in shock. Lotus couldn't reproduce? But Yamato had told him she was complete!

He remembered the look on Yamato's face when he'd stabbed the older man. He had not seemed surprised in the least. Damn him! With an angry hiss, he slammed the chair back and left the room. He would have his superior bloodline, one way…or another.

* * *

Hidan heard the floor boards creaking towards his room and sat up slightly, waiting. The door opened quietly and Natalie stuck her head in, her eyes guarded. He watched her as she looked around and then carefully walked in, shutting the door behind her carefully. Hidan just watched her as she made her way over to him, her eyes unable to meet his.

"Hidan…" she said in a small voice. He sat up immediately and took her into his arms, his pity and his concern for her combining with the overwhelming need to comfort her. She stiffened for a few seconds, but then relaxed against him. He could feel her warm tears against his shoulder. He shushed her, but she sobbed against his shoulder. "What am I? Normal people don't do the things I did…" he could feel her body shaking and didn't know how else to help her. So, he did the only thing he knew to do to make her stop…he kissed her. He noticed how she froze, went completely still. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and he looked back at her.

He blushed and pulled away, clearing his throat. "I'm glad you're not crying anymore…I can't stand it when you cry…" he tried to sound gruff, but she saw right through it. He almost fell off the bed when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all her pent up passion. He seemed slightly surprised by her actions, but he just allowed her to kiss him. When she pulled away, her chest heaving and her eyes glazed, he just stared at her.

He was shocked when she sat up and pulled off the white button up that she was wearing. She had a lavender bra on under it and he blushed. He wasn't sure they should be doing this. When she reached for him, he caught her hand. "Nat…what are you doing?" he asked with a husky voice. He heard her gasp and watched as she covered herself, her face red. He could see the shame in her face.

"I…I'm sorry…I'll just leave…I'm sorry…" she went to stand and he grabbed her, pulling her towards him. She gasped and looked up at him, her face red. She could see his hooded eyes and the muscle of his jaw working.

"Nat…I asked you a question. What are you doing?" his voice was lower than she'd ever heard it and she shivered. He was so sexy to her and she couldn't help but melt in his presence.

"I…I…" she stuttered and looked down. Hidan arched a brow and pulled her against him, grabbing her hands and pulling them up so that he could kiss them. She looked shocked.

"Are you trying to seduce me, little one?" he asked in a low, husky voice. She was about to try to deny it when he leaned down and purred in her ear. "Because it's working…" She gasped when he licked her neck from her shoulder up to the under side of her ear. She gasped and moaned, leaning further into him. However, he stopped and looked down at her, his expression serious. "Nat…I can't…" she gasped and felt tears gathering. So…he DIDN'T return her feelings. She tried to pull away, but he laid her down and laid on top of her. "I can't be with you, like this, until you turn eighteen." he murmured and nuzzled her. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"What? Why?" she asked, not understanding. He nipped her neck and blew his warm breath over it, making her shiver.

"I'm twenty three years old, Nat…you're only sixteen-" he was cut off when she growled at him.

"I turned seventeen the day after Sakura-sama saved me from those jerks at the psych ward!" he smirked and chuckled, kissing her on the side of the mouth.

"Seventeen then. I can't be physical with you until you turn eighteen." he told her. She pouted with him and pushed at him.

"That's totally not fair, Hidan! If we love each other, why shouldn't we show our love and be together!?" she heard his wicked chuckle and she blushed as she looked up at him.

"Because when I 'show my love for you', it's going to be an all night thing, precious. And when I do…you'll definitely be breeding afterwards…" he whispered to her, making her blush insanely. He chuckled and trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth to the corner of her eye. "So…I'll give you the time up until your eighteenth birthday. But after that…you're mine…" he growled and ground himself against her. She gasped and moaned, much to his pleasure. He carefully moved off her and pulled her to him. He chuckled when she blushed again. "Just because I won't take you until you're eighteen, doesn't mean I wont touch you…" he growled and pushed her bra up and taking one breast into his mouth. She gasped and her head fell back. She held his head to her and thanked Kami-sama that she'd gotten the nerve to come in here.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and looked at the picture of her kids. She'd come very close to losing them recently and she was afraid for her husband. Sakura had been right…several people had attempted to break into their home and kidnap both her husband and her children. It was now why she and her family were in a safe house Sakura had set up for them. She sighed and looked out the window.

How long could they live like this? How long before the Center found the again? She didn't like living like a convict on the run. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cellphone rang. She looked at it and noticed it was her younger adopted sister, Anko. She answered it.

"Hai? It's good to hear from you too, Anko. No, I can't come back until this issues is cleared up. Hai, I know things are a mess without me, but I'm sure that-" she was cut off and her eyes went wide. "WHAT?" she ran into her bedroom and woke up her husband. "Jiraiya, get up. I need you to take the kids to Sakura." She told him urgently. He blinked up at her and rolled over to get up.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" he asked in a bleary voice. Tsunade sighed and sat down, the phone still at her ear.

"Several kids from the school have come up missing, including Uchiha Sasuke." she sighed. This news would not make Sakura happy. Her prime suspect has suddenly come up missing. Tsunade spoke into the phone once more. "Has anyone been by his house BESIDES Kim? She's prone to lie, ya know." She sighed and rubbed her brows. "I can't believe this is happening. When did he move and under who's authority?" She sighed and went through their temporary house, collecting things. "Right, I'll be there early tomorrow. Call the teachers and let them know I'm having a staff meeting. Get Shizune and Genma too. I want to know what's been going on."

The woman on the other end said something and Tsunade laughed slightly. "Well, you know how they can be. They're smart kids, especially when it comes to knowing things they shouldn't. Konohamaru is the one that told me that Jiraiya was being attacked in the Chem lab. If it hadn't been for him, I might have lost my husband…" her eyes were extremely sad. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her and she leaned back against him. "I honestly don't know Anko. Things haven't been right in this country for the last ten years. Somethings going on with the government. I fear we may have war on our hands soon." She sighed and nodded.

"I will. You too. Be careful…have Kakashi ride with you to and from school from now on. Yes, I know you're a big girl, but I'd just feel better knowing that there are two of you in case someone comes after you. No I don't know why anyone would, but then again, I didn't think anyone would come after my husband and kids either. Thank you. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, who kissed her shoulder as she sighed. "And now I have to call Sakura and tell her that the one guy she hates most on this plane, is now living fifteen minutes from where she is currently living… talk about total chaos." Jiraiya chuckled and kissed her.


	43. An Orphan No More

**A/N: You know it's getting close to the end now...only a matter of time until they get what's comin to them. Enjoy this chapter and the fruits of my imagination. Oh, and I don't own the characters from Naruto, just the ones I created to go along with them. You know who you are OCs!**

* * *

Chapter 43: An Orphan No More

Sasuke couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to take the girl lying on his bed. Sure, it was partly due to Sakura's threat, but from the way this girl was dressed, it was easy to say he'd paid her. Maybe it was the way she'd cried out in pain that kept his from taking advantage of her. He glared at her…she was just a woman, there was no reason he shouldn't do exactly as he please with her. She was weaker than him…it wasn't like she could fight him, even if she wasn't in this state.

His mind made up, he got up and went to the side of the bed. He took her glasses and put them on the nightstand by his bed. He proceeded to strip her of her clothes. The more he took off, the more he was mesmerized. She had fresh wounds on her body, like she'd been attacked already. Perhaps she had, but that didn't matter to him. What did matter was she was female and he was aching for release.

He had just thrown her top to the floor and was working on the skirt she wore when he heard her groan and watched as her eyes opened slightly. He knew the minute her body tensed that she was fully alert. What he didn't expect was for her to kick up her leg and unbalance him. He didn't expect her to hiss at him as she crouched on his bed and glared at him, her eyes squinting at him. He didn't expect her next words either.

"Bastard! Get away from me, Madara-teme!" Sasuke froze and glared at her. She'd just called him Madara. Madara was his father, who had died years ago. He moved then, faster than she anticipated. He pinned her to the bed and glared down at her, his eyes bleeding red. She squirmed and he felt himself getting aroused. Until she growled at him again. "You going to kill me again, Madara? Maybe stick me in her body again? Perform more of your sick experiments on me? HUH? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with, you sick pervert! I'd rather die than let you put your hands on me again!" Sasuke released her like he'd been burned. He got up and threw her glasses at her and waited for her to put them on.

When she did, she looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "You're not Madara…even if you look somewhat like him…who are you?" he smirked at her and he noticed her blush. She was attracted to him…that he could work with.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Now…why don't you tell me how you know this 'Madara'." He noticed her eyes go flat with hatred and the sudden guarded expression she gave him.

"Uchiha, huh? So…you're the one she was talking about. You're his kid…the one he left to observe for his sick experiments. Shoulda known, since you look like him and all." She blatantly disregarded him as she looked around his room. "Nice place ya got her…Sasuke." he felt his temper rise and he took a step towards her. She gave him a droll stare. "No offense to you and your manliness, but your old man already killed me and stuffed my soul into another chicks body. There's really nothin you can do that's gonna hurt me." his eyes went wide and he stared at her.

"You…you've seen him? My father? He's still alive?" he watched her as she looked him over once and then smirked.

"Honey, he's alive alright. He's been hidin in his underground lab for years now. From what I picked up while I was stuck in Lotus' body, he's been experimenting on kids for years, trying to create an unbeatable army. And at the forefront is Lotus…the woman he wants to use to create the 'Ultimate Heir'." Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her as she said this. What, exactly, did that mean?

"What do you mean the 'Ultimate Heir'? He has me. What about Itachi and my twin? Were they there?" he noticed her roll her eyes to the side, as if thinking.

"I don't remember an Itachi, or even someone that looks like you, other than Madara. But there was a guy named Obito there. I saw him plain as day in Lotus' mind. He was really cute in a 'I'm dumber than a brick' kinda way." Sasuke's eyes widened. It was rumored that Obito, his pregnant wife, and Madara had all died on the same airliner. This was getting messy. He sat on the bed in front of her.

"Tell me everything you know. Anything you remember about what happened, where you were taken, and who you saw." his eyes were serious and she seemed to notice, because she swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She could see the walls of a cave, could hear the dripping of water from somewhere, and she could feel the breath of her mate against the back of her neck. She stretched and growled slightly at the soreness in her body. They'd both been insatiable last night…or was it this morning? She couldn't tell…all she knew is that she wanted a soft bed to sleep on for once.

With that thought in mind, she turned over and wrapped her arms around her mate and visualized her bed at the mansion. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the very bed she'd visualized. She sighed and smiled. However, she didn't get to sleep as she'd hoped. Something was nagging at her. Something she needed with her that she didn't know where it was. She thought about it and stiffened. Where was Akouji? She bolted up in bed, making her mate growl. She hissed at him and threw off his arm and searched for the boy with her mind.

She found him, huddled in bed with Sora. However, he seemed to be crying in his sleep. Sakura keened low in her throat and disappeared. Gaara opened one eye just as she did and bolted up in bed after she was gone. He looked around, trying to figure out where they were. He could tell it was almost time to get up, because he could smell the morning dew. He looked around for Sakura, but she wasn't even at the house anymore.

He touched her mind and felt her tears. She was holding Akouji in her arms and weeping. She was mad at herself for leaving him. Gaara cursed himself and called her to him. He made it so that she could not resist the call. She appeared, dressed in a light weight white night gown. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm a horrible mother…" she whispered as she cuddled the boy to her. Gaara looked down at him and touched him. The boy shifted and settled at the touch of someone familiar. Gaara looked at Sakura and frowned.

"He was having a nightmare…he was remembering the guy that was trying to entice them with candy. How is that your fault?" Sakura sniffled and shook her head.

"I left him alone with people he didn't know. What kind of a mother does that?" she looked up when Gaara growled dangerously.

"You are not a bad mother, Sakura. You're probably the only mother that child has ever known. Look into his mind, love. See the horrors he's faced. He's strong, but only as strong as you help him be." he kissed her and nuzzled her, his fingers teasing her skin. "Why don't you call Hime to you? I'm sure she's missed you as well. I asked everyone if they'd seen her and the last anyone had seen of her, she and Ichimanako had gone back to your house to guard it. It's time for them to meet the newest addition anyways. We can sleep until they get here." Sakura smiled through her tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so smart Panda-chan." she watched the smirk rise on his face and she giggled. He kissed her on the head and led her to the bed. She climbed in, Akouji on her chest. The boy sighed happily and Gaara smirked. He couldn't blame the kid for being happy where he was. He heard Sakura's giggle and then the mental call. He heard two distinct answers and he chuckled at the happiness he sensed in them both. He stretched and then curled back up around Sakura, who yawned and put her hand on the little boy's back. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru blinked sleepily. The last thing he remembered was making out with Temari in the pool. He looked down and noticed he was nude and that Temari was draped over him. He smirked, his mind clearing. Now that he thought about it, he HAD brought her back to their room to finish what they'd started in the pool. She'd certainly been vocal with him about certain things. He chuckled and noticed it was disturbing her sleep. She growled slightly at him in her sleep and he shook his head.

He looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. He glared at the hateful clock. He hated mornings. With a yawn, he curled up around Temari to the best of his ability and went back to sleep, cursing the clock as he did.

* * *

Karin jumped as her nightmare ended and wakefulness invaded. She looked around frantically and found herself cuddled up against Kankuro. She smiled and looked around. They were still in the study and, from what she could tell, they were the only ones awake. Well, at least she was. She giggled when she heard a light snore come from her lover. With an arched brow and a wicked smirk, she slipped down his body, the couch they were lying on long enough to accommodate what she had in mind.

With careful fingers, she undid the waist of his dress slacks and carefully pulled them down slightly. She thanked the heavens that Kankuro preferred to go commando in these kinds of pants. She stared at his semi-hard member and smirked. Very gently, she licked it. She heard him groan and knew he probably though this was a dream. She giggled lightly and licked him again.

She heard his light growl and smiled. It was time to let him know this was much more than a dream. Gently, she started working his member, her small hands gently massaging him. She heard his gasp and knew he was starting to wake up. To encourage him, she gently took the head of his swiftly stiffening manhood into her mouth. He gave deep throated groan and his hands crept into her hair. She smiled and took more of him into her mouth. She heard him moan then.

"Mmmmm…feels nice…mmmm…Karin…tight…" she felt his hips slowly rocking against her. She knew from the way he'd murmured that he was still in the place between sleep and awake. She hummed, making him arch against her. He chuckled, though she wasn't sure about his state now.

However, she knew the exact moment he realized this wasn't a dream, because his hands tightened in her hair and she heard his choked gasp. "K-Karin!" she smiled around his erection and continued the sensual tease. He was panting and she could tell he was enjoying himself. She felt his member throbbing and knew it wouldn't be long until he came. However, she had plans that she intended to enact. With that in mind, she pulled away, much to his disappointment.

With a sly grin, she laid herself overtop him. She kissed his lips and moaned at the feel of him. She felt his arms tighten around her and smiled. "Morning." she whispered to him with a grin. He nuzzled her, his panting slowly returning to normal breathing.

"You can wake me up any day…" he told her breathlessly. She giggled and sat up, looking down at his slightly flushed face. With a purr, she pulled off her shirt, which immediately caught his attention. He stared up at her as she removed her bra as well and pulled one hand up to her and put it on her chest. She was blushing, but there was a smile on her face.

"Kankuro…I want us to make love again…" she whispered to him and bent down to kiss him. She heard his groan and felt his hand tighten around her breast. She sighed and reached down, tugging at his shirt. He sat up and let her pull it from him. She then ran her hands over his well muscled torso and licked her lips. She watched as he leaned forward and capture one of her breasts in his mouth.

She giggled when she felt him shifting and pulling at his trousers. When he settled again, she felt him run his hands up her legs and carefully remove her pink silky undies. She could feel his heat against hers and she blushed lightly. She moaned when he rubbed at her, but was intent on being in charge this time. With a quick kiss and a nip on his lip, she pushed his hands away and carefully positioned herself.

Very carefully, she lowered herself on top of him, his heat pushing into hers persistently. She gasped and then groaned. She started moving at a slow pace and noticed the utter rapture on Kankuro's face. He was panting and massaging her breast, which made her mewl slightly as well. She lifted herself one good time and dropped back down on him, shattering any semblance of control he'd once had. With a growl, she felt him pick her up. She gasped as he stood with her and carried her over to the desk they'd worked on earlier. He laid her over it and started pounding into her, his face contorted with lust.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as he did delicious things to her body. She felt her insides tighten, like she was about to break. And then she felt like she was floating. Her body jack knifed off the table and slammed into him. The only thing keeping her from screaming and waking everyone up was his mouth.

Lights were flashing behind her eyes, she swore she heard harps and angels singing. When she could see again, it was to find him staring down at her, awe on his face. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and watched him smirk. Suddenly, she found herself on her stomach, her breasts pressed against the hard wood of the desk. She felt him pumping into her again and this time, he felt larger, hit deeper.

She gasped and tried to grip something. When she couldn't, she settled for clenching her hands into fists. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and it worked…for a while. She felt him going faster and faster, hitting her deeper than ever before. And then she felt that familiar tingling. She was floating again, and this time, her scream was muffled by the desk. She looked at him, over her shoulder, as she came this time. There were no lights this time, because she wanted to see him, to see his face when he came.

She watched his eyes clench shut, his mouth drop open. She could hear the soft grunts, the stifled yell. She felt him pumping, even after she felt the warmth spread inside her. Finally, she watched him stiffen and fall on top of her. She smiled and rested her head on the desk, content.

* * *

Ino woke when she felt the sun hit her face. Normally she would just turn over and growl about being woken up. However, something felt off. She looked over at Kiba, who was still sleeping. Gin and Tsume were curled up between her and her boyfriend. She smiled when she noticed that Kiba's arm was over both kids protectively. As quietly as she could, she got up and got dressed. She touched Akamaru, who followed her out quietly.

She made her way to the dining room, where she found Shino and Sai. The latter was in a wheel chair now, a soft pilled helping his sit up. Raidu was there too, as well as Choji and Michi. They seemed to be talking about something. She felt the tension and sat down, allowing them to fill her in. She was about to comment on what they'd just told her when Naruto and Hinata walked in. Shino carefully explained to the couple what was going on and watched as Naruto's fists clenched.

The next couple to enter were Neji and Tenten. Both looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep last night. They sat down and started eating, listening to what was going on. It was about that time that Lacey and Lee came in, their kids still sleeping. Temari and Shikamaru showed up, both freshly showered, and asking what was going on.

Ino watched them as they listened to what had happened at the market last night and she got to thinking about something. What was Sasuke doing at a market in Kagure…especially this far from his mansion. She gasped when she figured it out, drawing the attention of the others. "What's wrong, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked gently. Tears formed in Ino's eyes.

"I was just thinking about why Sasuke would be at a market in Kagure…especially one this far from his mansion. There's only one reason he'd be here…he's moved to Kagure…" Naruto jumped up at his and was about to say something, but crying was heard and he suddenly bolted out of the room, Hinata not far behind. Lacey and Lee perked as well and headed out of the room to check on their girls. Sai looked at Shino, who nodded and got up to check on the small boy in their room. Eto and Cheela came in, both yawning sleepily. They sat down and started eating breakfast.

It was Cheela that looked at them." I got a call this morning from Tsunade-obasan. She says that several kids from the school have disappeared. That guy we saw last night…Uchiha…was one of them. Obasan says to be careful around him…he may have been taken by the Center." everyone nodded and looked at their plates, not really hungry anymore. Ino got up and headed back to her room, Akamaru right behind her. When she got there, she slipped into a pair of soft pants and a baggy t-shirt. She slid into bed and shut her eyes, wishing she could just pretend this morning hadn't happened.

* * *

Madara's eyes were bloodshot. He'd been up all night looking for the information on the subject of Project Crystal. Hatori Karin, is what Minotsu was calling her now. He'd really screwed Madara over by taking the girl and raising her. Everyone knew her and it would be hard to abduct her without someone noticing. Especially if she was anywhere near Sakura. He looked at the video footage from Minotsu's home. Other than growing at an alarming rate, the girl seemed to be nothing special. However, in order to understand how to create a reproductive system inside Lotus, he had to get his hands on her and dissect her.

Minotsu would never allow it, he knew. He'd have to either distract his witless benefactor or get rid of him. He really wanted to kill the man, but he couldn't afford to lose that cash flow. Sighing, he went over more notes. There was nothing really significant anywhere from what he could see. Closing his eyes, he yawned. When he opened them back, he grimaced. Still nothing. He shut his eyes for a few minutes and ended up falling asleep.

Had he been awake, he'd have seen the image of the young Karin doing a rubix cube in under three minutes. He'd have seen her hacking into computers she shouldn't have been able to access. He'd have seen her eyes glowing and tears coming from her eyes at the news that her grandfather was dead. And he'd have seen her pick up her large oak dresser and throw it across the room. But he didn't…because he was lightly snoring, his head on the table.

* * *

Lotus took a deep breath and sighed. She'd gotten that girl out of her and now she could function again. She could feel Madara's anger, could feel his exhaustion. She wondered what was wrong with him. She walked towards the room where she sensed him and stopped. He was on Yamato's computer. He'd been looking for whatever she'd discovered. She smirked at the thought he'd seen exactly what she'd wanted him to see. She also saw the subject from Project Crystal, Karin, yelling at someone.

Her eyes glowing, Lotus held out her hand. The footage on the film suddenly became blurry and corrupted. It would be impossible to view from hence forth. Turning back towards her own room, she walked out. She sensed him stirring and doubled her efforts to get away. He didn't want to have to tell him she didn't kill the girl.


	44. The Southside Orphanage

**A/N: It's almost the end!! I'll start the sequel after I get the others done and after I post all the one shots that I've written during classes because I don't pay attention...-.-"...anyways, I don't own Naruto, just this plot and all the OC characters I put in it. If you want, I can make a list of them and why I put them in the story...there are reasons other than couples. I'll call it my 'Sequel Spoiler Guide for Impatient Viewers'. Alright, I'm out to work on another chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 44: The Southside Orphanage

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she walked around the school. There was absolutely no trace of the kids that had disappeared. She had met with the teachers this morning and after explaining that with the ongoing investigation of the serial rapist her family had been put under protective custody and they were living in a temporary safe house. When the meeting had been adjourned, she pulled aside Anko, Kakashi, Kurenia, and Gai. She'd explained to them, in depth, what was going on, even going as far as telling them about the Center and her suspicions that it was the Center that was behind the disappearance of the students.

The four teachers had promised to keep an eye out and Tsunade had gone to her office, where Shizune and Genma had been waiting. Tsunade noticed the difference in the two immediately. Genma no longer flirted with her, as he seemed to dote on Shizune all the time. Shizune no longer wore clothes that predated her birth, and seemed much more comfortable now in her own skin. Tsunade was happy for the two. She also told them the same thing she'd told the four teachers. They'd nodded and said they'd keep their eyes open. Now, all she could do was warn Sakura.

She took out her cell and dialed the number Sakura had given her. It rang a few times and then a voice came on the other side. "Hai?" came a tired voice. Tsunade arched a brow and spoke.

"Sakura?" there was a pause and then a groan.

"Hai, this is Sakura. What do you need, nee-san?" she asked in a slightly grumpy voice. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you in person. Something's happened at the school. Several students have gone missing. Sasuke is one of them. From what I heard, he moved…to Kagure…" the silence was deafening and then there was a sigh.

"It was only a matter of time before he moved the base of his operations. Let me guess, the man in charge of taking care of Sasuke decided to move them, no?" Tsunade was shocked…how'd she know? She heard her sister chuckle tiredly and then speak again. "Because, that's how Madara's been keeping an eye on Sasuke's growth. The man currently taking care of Sasuke is the man that's reporting his growth as a predator to Madara. Anyways, I'm still tired, so I'll talk to you later, Nee-san. Bye!" Tsunade looked at her phone as the line went dead.

"Figures she's already got that figured out…" she sighed and went about her daily work.

* * *

Lotus watched from her perch in the ceiling as children, bound and gagged, were brought in. Her eyes widened as she noticed that some of them were teenagers already. She'd never actually seen the kids being brought in and she wondered what was going on. She cloaked herself and ran along the piping to keep up with them. She watched as the kids were taken to cells and thrown in, girls with girls and boys with boys.

She could hear several of the kids weeping and she estimated the youngest being about eleven to thirteen and the oldest being around eighteen or nineteen. There was one girl, around seventeen, that stood out. She had short, spiky purple hair and a scar down the left side of her face. When her blindfold was removed, she lashed out, drawing blood from one of the scientists. She smiled maniacally at the man as he ran out, holding his bleeding arm.

One of the guards came towards her, a taser in hand. "Now just settle down there, girl, and we wont have to hurt you." one guy said, a sadistic smirk on his face. She bared her teeth at him, her leather pants creaking as she backed towards the younger children.

"Yeah right. You're nothing but a liar. We wouldn't be here if you didn't intend on doing _something _to us." she growled and Lotus noticed her nails become incredibly sharp. Her breath caught and she watched the girl carefully. The man chuckled and gave her a once over.

"You're smart for a street urchin. Let me put it another way. Don't fight and it wont hurt as bad." the girl curled her lip at the man, baring an oddly shaped fang.

"Like I'm going to believe a sadistic fuck like you. I remember your kind…came to my place when I was a kid." she smiled viciously and traced her scar. "Last guy that tried what you're doing managed to give me this…before I gave him a crushed skull…" she took a swipe at the man, who retreated, only to glare at her.

"I warned you. The more you fight, the more they like it. Hope you can handle pain, little girl, because that's what you're going to get." he sneered and then shut the door. Lotus closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was melting through the wall. She watched the girl's face contort in slight fear and then covered with anger.

"What do you want? Are you one of them?" the girl hissed and put her body between Lotus and the other girls. Lotus felt her heart constrict at the terrified faces of the girls.

"Such monsters…bringing children here." she said quietly and then looked at the purple haired girl. Vibrant red eyes shown from that face. Lotus shook her head. "I am called Lotus. I, like yourself, am a captive here. I was created here, in this lab." the girl looked horrified, until she relaxed and merely glared.

"What do you want?" the girl reiterated. Lotus looked at the girls once more and then at the area she knew the boys to be.

"I want to get you out of here." Lotus said quietly and put her hand on the wall. She shut her eyes and concentrated, like Sakura had told her. She remembered the many nights that she'd sought Sakura's help to figure something out…to master a new power that arose in her. Sakura had been integral in her development. She envisioned a gateway…far away from the Orphanage that was the Center's cover. She envisioned the blond sister of Sakura, watched the woman walk around. She then pushed against the wall. A large swirling blue hole appeared and she looked at the girls, sweat built up on her brow.

"Hurry through the portal. It will only stay open a few minutes. You will find a woman with long blond hair and kind hazel eyes. Tell her you need her to take you to Sakura. Tell her that you were captives of the Center and that Sakura's spy has sent you to her." the girl nodded, not even thinking twice. She gathered the younger girls around her and she sent them through the portal. Before going through herself, the girl with red eyes and purple hair looked at her.

"If you ever get out of here, look me up. Name's Flame." Lotus smiled and nodded as Flame stepped through the portal. Lotus pulled her hand away and the portal closed. She inched over to the wall and started morphing into it. When she had made it through, she found herself face to face with two guards and a bunch of boys. The guards gawked.

"L-Lotus-sama…what-" the guard didn't get to finish, because Lotus struck quickly and efficiently. The first guard's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and he fell to the floor, his lips blue. The other guard stared in horror and then made a choking noise as Lotus held out her hand, acting as if she were choking him. He, too, fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. She was breathing heavily as she turned back to the boys. The oldest boy seemed around nineteen, maybe twenty. Several of the smaller boys were hiding behind him.

"You must hurry…they will be here soon to take you to the lab to do their experiments. I've already sent the girls to safety. It's your turn." she whispered and went to the far wall. She put her hands to it and did the same as before. Again, a swirling blue vortex appeared. She looked at the boys, who seemed uncertain. "Please, you must hurry. I can't maintain this connection long. When you get to the other side, there will be a woman with blond hair and hazel eyes. Tell her that Sakura's spy sent you and that you were captives of the Center. She can take you to safety. Please, hurry!" she whispered adamantly. The oldest boy nodded and started hauling the younger boys, hastily pushing them in. When it was only him left, he looked at her.

"Thank you." he whispered and then jumped through the portal. Lotus broke the connection and hurriedly disappeared. The only thing left were the two dead guards and a feline paw print.

* * *

Karin blinked her blurry eyes as the sun shone in them. She looked around and noticed that she'd been moved since she fell asleep. She was now in the soft, comfy bed she'd been sharing with Kankuro lately. However, Kankuro was not there with her. She stood, her legs a little wobbly, and walked to the bathroom. She heard the water running about the same time she felt the steam on her face.

Standing in the shower right in front of her was Kankuro. He was washing his brunette hair, which was running down in his face. She blushed as she watched him. His muscular frame looked just that much larger in the shower. Through the glass, he seemed more defined, more chiseled. She blushed and turned around, rushing back to the bed. She jumped on the bed and buried her face in the pillows.

She was rolling around frantically on the bed when she heard the door open and heard him padding into the room. She sat up, acting as if nothing was wrong. However, she squeaked when she heard his deep chuckle. "Karin…why is there a feather in your hair?" her eyes widened and she frantically reached up and, sure enough, felt a long, fluffy feather in her hair. She turned red and snatched it away.

Kankuro shook his head at her sillyness and walked over to her, still in his towel. He sat on the bed and leaned over to her, kissing her gently on the lips. She sighed and put her arms around his neck, the feather forgotten. He used his body and pushed her back so that she was lying beneath him. He made a noise, sounding oddly like a purr, and started kissing her neck. She giggled and ran her hands over his bare back, feeling the rippling muscles.

When he made it to her breast, he reached back up and kissed her, this time with more passion. She practically melted beneath him. She could feel the bulge under his towel and knew he was getting more and more aroused. So, she opened her body to him, allowing him to do whatever he wished. She heard his groan and then felt his hands and lips on her. She sighed in contentment. Nothing would ever beat this feeling.

* * *

Shikamaru was watching every move Temari made. Well, at least he was watching covertly. No one other than herself would ever be able to tell. However, she knew quite well that her lover was watching her intently. And she was playing with him. It was almost two in the afternoon. Everyone in the house had slept late. Even the early birds Lee and Tenten. Lee had come in, around noon, and grabbed food for himself, Lacey, and their girls. He said that they were training and didn't feel like coming themselves. Most had laughed, but a few had arched a brow at the word 'training'.

Shikamaru had been one of those people. Those girls were toddlers…what kind of training were they going through? And why? The brunette sighed and looked over at Kiba and Ino, who were teaching the twins how to use utensils. Kiba would growl when they did it wrong and purr when they did it right. The twins would beam happily when they did something right. And then they would erupt into a small squabble, and Kiba would have to scold them.

He watched the twins as they watched Temari as well. She was a perfect example of etiquette. She was surprisingly very ladylike at the table. Even Ino had complimented her on it. She'd blushed and told them her mother had been very ladylike and that it had been instilled in her at an early age. Shikamaru had arched a brow and commented on her unladylike tendencies and he'd promptly been smacked in the back of the head with her fan.

The twins had been fascinated by her fan. At the moment, it was only the size of a rolled newspaper. But he knew from experience that it could get much larger. He watched as Temari turned to Ino and Kiba. "Kiba, did you find anything in regards to the twin's pack of wolves?" Shikamaru noticed the inu trainer's sad look.

"Yeah…I did. The reason the kids were vulnerable in the first place was because the alphas of the pack were killed by something. I talked to Astair's ookami companion, Bijou. He's from the same pack. He told me they track up the mountain side every three months. However, he said that with the alphas dead, there would be dissension and we'd probably be in trouble if we pursued them. However…" he looked back at the squabbling twins again and sighed.

"If we don't get their companions soon, it could be detrimental to both of them. These little squabbles would be easily avoided if their companions were here." Shikamaru watched Temari as a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"You said that the scent of you companions are imprinted from birth, correct?" Kiba nodded and leaned back in his chair. He intercepted a jab that would have been quite painful had it made contact and gave a low, threatening growl to the young male. Tsume whined and bowed his head. Temari glared at Kiba and called Tsume over to her. She looked at him, her eyes serious.

"Tsume, you can't do that. It's not nice. You remember how you felt when those mean people had Gin?" Shikamaru noticed the boy's eyes go wide at the reminder. He made another, more desperate whining noise. It made Gin perk and she scampered over to Temari, climbing into her lap with Tsume. Temari nodded and then looked at Kiba again.

"As I was saying, I think that if we can track them, we can convince them to help the twins. With my fan, it should be easier." Kiba arched a brow and looked at her. She smirked and Shikamaru groaned, drawing their attention.

"Now you've done it. She's going to bring out that fan and I'm going to get hit with it." he grumbled, making them all laugh. Temari shook her head and held up her fan.

"This thing is more than just a weapon. It was designed so that I can ride the wind currents." everyone stared at her and she smiled, looking down at the kids. "I think it would be a good idea to find their companions as soon as possible."

"I agree." Shikamaru looked up and gaped at what he saw. Standing there, in black dress slacks, a red blouse, and her hair in a pony tail was Sakura. She had makeup on and high heels. Everyone gaped at her. She smirked and shook her head.

"Well I AM the head of a large corporation. I can't waltz in there looking like a punk, even if I am one." she laughed and turned to Gaara, who was right behind her with the young red headed child in her arms. Ichimanako and Hime were flanking the two, their eyes on the little boy. It was obvious they were attached to the child, who was obviously attached to them.

"Down, please." the little boy said quietly. His ability to speak clearly surprised many of the young adults gathered. Sakura smiled and nodded and Gaara put the boy down. He went to Ichimanako and climbed onto her back, after much ear and fur pulling. Kiba winced, but noticed the large cat seemed unaffected. Shikamaru arched a brow and waited for Sakura to speak again. She didn't get all dressed up for no reason.

He watched as Sakura turned to Shino and Sai, who had Kuro on his lap as he was wheeled in. "Shino, gather all the active operatives in the mansion." Everyone looked at her then. Her eyes were glittering and slightly glazed with silver. "We are going to pay a visit to the Southside Orphanage." Shikamaru arched a brow and looked at Temari, who looked puzzled. He sighed…this couldn't be good.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. The orphanage that his father had funded when he was alive was merely a cover for his evil experiments. He watched the woman carefully, waiting to see if she lied to him at all. However, from what he could sense, she was being completely honest.

"I was, uh, helping out a shelter when Madara caught me." he noticed she skirted around what she'd been doing when she was caught, but that didn't interest him. Only the information on his father did. "He shot me with some weird gun and had me carted off like I was meat. I was still completely conscious of what was happening, but I couldn't move. He had his goons take me into this weird room with some television screens and computers. They hooked me up and ran a few tests, drew my blood, crap like that. And then…" he could see pain flash behind her eyes. He felt his pants tighten and shook his head. That was his father's tampering…not him. He fought it and shook his head. He looked up to see her looking at her hands.

"I heard them say that I would be sufficient and I felt pain burst through my head. It spread through my whole body and then everything went dark. I felt like I was floating for a while, and then I woke up inside the body of someone else…a girl named Lotus. She calmed me down and told me she'd get my body back. When she did, I ran like a bat out of hell. I didn't even give her time to heal my wounds, though she said she could. I was more concerned with getting far away from that place." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the mirror. He could feel the urge to dominate, to terrorize her. He fought it. He closed his eyes and fought against it. A knock on his door had his eyes snapping open. They were crimson as he walked over to the door and threw it open.

"WHAT do you want?" he snarled viciously, his temper heightened as much as his arousal. His butler stared at him in surprise. He noticed the butler trying to look past him and he narrowed his eyes on the man. So…this was how his so called father had kept an eye on him. He'd show this son of a bitch who was boss. He smiled evilly and watched the butler back away. He looked at the girl from over his shoulder, a nasty gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel about bondage?" the girl arched a brow and looked past Sasuke to the young-ish butler standing before him. She smirked.

"As long as I get to be on top." Sasuke smirked and grabbed the butler and pulled him in. The man cried out and tried to fight, but soon he fell victim to the Sharingan.

* * *

Madara was pissed. Somewhere along the line, he'd lost all the tapes on Project Crystal, the vidscreen flashing a warning and telling him that the vids were corrupted. Also, he'd lost the kids that had just been brought in, though he didn't know how, and on top of that, he still didn't know how to make Lotus sexually reproductive. He slammed his fists against the table he'd fell asleep at. He kicked his chair and went to the cell where his guards had been found strangled to death.

He got there and walked the perimeter of the room. An unusual mark caught his attention and he walked over to it. He touched it and glared. It was the shape of a cat's foot. He looked closely, just in case there were claw marks, but there were none. It was definitely that of a large cat. He looked for more marks and found bootprints of that of a female. They were small, hinting that whoever they belonged to was over six feet. They weren't very deep either, meaning whoever it was kept themselves in shape and was light on their feet. It looked almost like there's been a dance of some sort. He walked over to where the children had obviously been huddled. He traced the path of the feet to the wall, where they ended. He touched the wall and hissed. He could feel the lingering traces of chakra on it, though who it belonged to was a mystery. He'd never felt chakra like that before. Meaning, it wasn't the Haruno that did this. His brows creased…did he have another enemy?

He was about to investigate more when he heard a shout. "Madara-sama! Madara-sama! Come quick! Lotus-sama has gone missing!" Madara stiffened and took off, leaving the mystery of the children to be solved at a later date. Another of his weapons had disappeared and he wanted to know who the hell was after him now.

* * *

Raidu was on his way to the dining room where he'd been told by Shino to meet, when pain ripped through him. He felt sick and disoriented, waves of nausea crashing over him. He reached out and put his hand on the wall, dropping his head into his hands. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He then stood and closed his eyes, searching for what the source was.

He gasped and his eyes shot open. "LOTUS!" he whispered urgently and then disappeared. He found himself outside a large, abandoned old house with a very creepy Victorian feel to it. The house itself seemed foreboding. He narrowed his eyes and started searching for a way in.

* * *

Gaara watched as more and more of Sakura's elite SHINOBI appeared. From his spot in the chair at the head of the table, he could see them, arranged by couples. He arched a brow at this. Eto and Cheela were sitting close to Choji and Michi, who were currently eating lunch. Naruto and Hinata had their twin toddlers, each holding one, and were talking to Shino and Sai, the latter of which had the small dark haired, dark eyed boy in his lap. Neji and Tenten were talking to one another, rather intimately from his point of view, in a corner away from the others.

Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Kiba were talking about the companions for the Ookami twins, Temari occasionally scolding the two children for fighting. Lee and Lacey had just arrived with their two little girls, who were napping on their new parents' shoulders. Kankuro…well, his older brother looked pissed beyond belief. From the blush on Karin's face, he was sure it had something to do with her. He just shook his head and looked at Sakura, who has Akouji in her lap and seemed to be waiting for something.

He watched her shut her eyes and then open them again, the blazing silver cutting off many conversations as people noticed. She stood and handed Akouji to Gaara, who arched a brow at her. She shook her head and disappeared. Knowing that she was not in danger and didn't really need his help, he vouched to stay with the others and let Akouji play with Ichimanako and Hime. He looked around and frowned slightly…where was Sai's brother? He shrugged and figured he'd just not got there yet and waited for his mate to come back.

* * *

Sakura heard the mental summons of her sister. Something had surprised the blond into unconsciously calling to her. When she appeared by her side, it was to come face to face with a medium sized group of kids. She gasped as she noticed the ranges of age…they were about the same age of the kids she'd taken from the Center in her last raid. Her eyes flared a brighter silver and she heard several gasps. She looked at Tsunade, who seemed at a loss for words.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked in a gentle voice. The kids looked surprised that, despite her rough exterior, she seemed very gentle. A girl with spiky purple hair and red eyes looked her over and looked at the boy beside her.

"You the one they call Sakura?" the boy asked, his eyes narrowed on her. Sakura stiffened and shifted slightly, putting herself on guard.

"And if I am?" she asked, waiting for them to make the first move. She noticed the girl look behind her to the scared kids. She glared at the young man, who seemed to entreat her with his eyes. She shook her head and stepped forward.

"We were sent here by someone claiming to be your spy. She found us after the guards threw us into cells in some creepy underground lab. The girl that saved us…she called the place the Center. That mean anything to you?" the girl exuded honesty and Sakura relaxed. She smiled gently at the smaller kids.

"Lotus sent you. Good. I was wondering if she'd actually have the power to send anyone out. It's a good start. She send you in separate groups, I take it?" the two oldest youths nodded. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again, gentle emerald orbs were looked out at them. The two 'leaders' gasped and Sakura chuckled.

"Don't worry…I'm harmless to those who would seek shelter from the horrors of the Center. Come. I will take you to my safe haven. I take it they didn't get a chance to experiment on you?" the oldest boy and girl looked at the other kids and then shook their heads.

"The younger ones have never been touch. Me and Flame…we escaped once before. We been on the run since we were about ten." Sakura's eyes filled with compassion and she held out her hands.

"Very well…allow me ease your pain." both the boy and girl arched their brows and then walked up to her, putting their hands in hers. As soon as their skin touched hers, they gasped. Sakura fell to her knees and dug her fingers into the soil. She growled and her eyes were flashing dangerously. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she managed to stand, she shook her head and opened her eyes. They were silver once more.

"I am sorry that I did not find you sooner. I believe much of your pain and suffering could have been eased had I know where you were." She turned to the young man, who stiffened when she looked at him. "Slash, I can heal you, but only if you allow me. You know what I'm talking about." the young man looked away and his face went blank. Flame put her hand on his shoulder, her eyes concerned.

"Slash…if she can fix whatever happened, let her." she noticed the young man's eyes turn cold and she wrapped her hands around his head and made him look at her. "Baby…I ain't gonna love you no less for getting help." she kissed him gently on the lips and she felt him relax against her. They put their foreheads together after they broke their kiss.

"If you're gonna heal me, you better do it now, while Flame has me calmed down." he said in a low, hushed voice. Sakura nodded and stepped behind Flame. She wrapped her arms around both youths and both gasped as warmth passed through them. When Sakura stepped back, both were looking at one another with awe.

"Slash…your eyes…" tears came to Flames eyes as she smiled at him. Slash blinked and looked down at her for the first time ever. His eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"I never knew you were so beautiful. I can see why they call you flame." he watched her blush and looked over at Sakura.

"Thank you…from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Sakura nodded and then put her hand on Flame, who looked back at her. Sakura's eyes glowed and Flame gasped. Tears gathered in her eyes and she suddenly turned and threw her arms around Sakura.

"Thank you…thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me!" she sobbed against Sakura's shoulder and Sakura just rubbed her back, a gentle smile on her face. Slash looked at her, and Sakura shook her head.

_"If you wish to know, you must ask Flame. Her secrets are not mine to share." _She watched the respect creep into those now bright teal eyes. Flame sniffled and turned back to Slash and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. She kissed him passionately and Sakura chuckled at his deep blush.

"I think it's about time to get you guys to Gokuraku. But first, I have to do a mandatory sweep of your minds to ensure that there isn't a spy planted in your midst. Don't worry, it wont hurt." she smiled as some of the younger kids became scared. She held out her arms and light flashed. When everyone could see again, Sakura was there, a small girl in her arms. She looked sad. "This little one collapsed when I did the sweep. She has had a bug implanted in her brain. I must remove it."

She turned and suddenly they were in a hospital room. Everyone gasped and looked around her. Sakura turned to Tsunade. "Nee-san, I will need your assistance in this." she turned to the other kids. "I need for all of you to go find a seat against that wall. I can not afford for you to walk out of here. It would put you all at danger. When I have saved this child, I will take you where you will be safe from that bad man." they nodded and went to the wall and sat down. Sakura closed her eyes and held up her hands.

"When I send the jolt into her, she is going to try and attack me. It is not her, it is the machine. You are going to have to subdue her until I can deactivate the machine." Sakura explained to her sister, who nodded, concern in her eyes. Sakura's eyes glowed once more and, with a shriek of rage, the child convulsed and tried to attack Sakura. Tsunade held the girl down while Sakura worked quickly and efficiently. She put her hand over the child's head and located the device. With another pulse, the girl went still. Sakura put her hand to the girl's head and felt for the device again.

Sakura's eyes glowed as she stared at the area, her hands moving as if she were really doing something. Without warning, the girl started convulsing again. Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed an oxygen mask. She put it over the little girl's mouth and looked at Tsunade. "Keep her stable enough until I get back." Sakura ran out of the room and down the hall. She grabbed a syringe with a long thin needle and a small bottle. She raced back to the room, already drawing the fluid into the syringe. With the swift, sure movements of a surgeon, she stuck the needle into the girls arm.

Just as quickly as they came, the convulsions stopped. Sakura sighed and wiped her face. She went back to her staring and hand movements and seconds later, a bloody microchip was produced. She put it in a small metal bin on her tool tray and held her hand over a certain spot on the girl's head. That quickly, Sakura backed away and sighed.

"I've removed the device, but in the process she had a seizure. She may or may not wake up again. Now, it's up to her." Flame heard Sakura's voice waiver and watched as the young woman's fists clenched. She put her hand on Slash, who nodded. She then went over to Sakura, who had silent tears falling down her face.

"Sakura…you did everything you could to save her. If not for you, worse things would have been done to her. And the other children. Don't forget that. You have worked miracles…don't belittle what you've done by beating yourself up over this." Sakura looked at Flame and the girl gasped. There was hatred and agony in those eyes.

"I have spent my life trying to keep people from the same pain I have suffered. I have seen things that no person, adult or child, shoulder ever have to witness. If my dying would ensure that humans never had to go through pain, I would gladly lay down my life. It's monsters like Madara and the scientists at the Center that keep our way of life from being peaceful." she turned away from Flame then, her aura turning dark and dangerous.

"I will eliminate these monsters…they are no longer human to me…in any form." she turned and Flame saw one sterling eye looking at her. It sent chills down her back. "I was born and bred to hunt monsters…and I have new prey."

With that, the kids found themselves in a small village like setting. A woman with black hair and gold eyes was standing not too far from where they'd appeared. Sakura and Tsunade were gone. Flame looked around and jumped when she heard a yell.

"INCOMING!" They turned just in time to see a large fireball heading their way. The kids screamed and Flame and Slash braced themselves, knowing they'd never make it away in time. Suddenly, the young woman with black hair was standing there, her hands up.

A large golden shield encased them and the fireball struck it, bouncing harmlessly back towards the mountains in the distance. The girl put her hands on her hips. "HEY! You guys be careful!" she screamed. There were shouts of sorry and then the girl turned to them, a smile on her face. "Hey there. I take it you guys were sent here by Sakura-sama?" Flame and Slash looked at one another and then at the girl, who acted like nothing had happened.


	45. And So It Begins

**A/N: I'm not sure if this clears a few things up, or if it just makes more questions. I need feedback in order to make a decent decision. Let me know. I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto, Just the plot and the OC characters.**

* * *

Chapter 45: And So It Begins

Lotus felt sick. She'd never felt sick in her entire, though rather short, life. Her body ached, her head was light, she felt dizzy and she was pretty sure she was going to vomit. She blinked slightly and heard talking all around her. When she opened her eyes, it was to see bright lights shining directly into her face. She could feel herself being restrained and tugged slight. She'd been shackled to whatever device was holding her at the moment.

She grunted and closed her eyes, the pain in her head increasing. She then heard someone speaking. "This is the culmination of Madara's work. The bioweapon, Lotus." Lotus twitched and reached within herself. She could see the drugs in her system and started pushing it out. She could feel the clear liquid roll down her skin like sweat. She blinked a few more times and several people came into view. They were mostly hidden in shadows, their faces completely dark. However, Lotus could make out a few. The man at her side, pointing at her like a door prize, was a man she'd seen once before. It was Hetumi, Minotsu's brother.

"As you can see, not only is she seemingly harmless, but also extremely attractive. She can be used in espionage and assassinations. She's loyal to a fault…to the point that we have to keep her drugged, or she may perceive you all as a threat to me." Lotus scoffed on the inside. He was a fool to think she cared anything for him. She tested her legs and found those bound as well. She cursed her luck.

"And above all, she's capable of reproduction. Our own little bioweapon factory." he smirked at her and she felt revulsion creep up her spine. He was a complete moron. He was about to continue when the lights went out. Lotus's heart skipped a beat. She felt a familiar presence. A yelp brought her attention to the lightning that suddenly cascaded through the room. She watched as Hetumi was thrown back by a bolt, the guards surrounding her were thrown back, and the entire room was suddenly illuminated as the little lightning rod suddenly landed at her feet.

A smirk graced her lips as Raidu stood there, electricity arcing around him and in his eyes. She could tell he was angry and she didn't mind. She'd never been so glad to see him as she was in that moment. He reached out and melted the shackles holding her and sent a bolt into the ones on her legs. She hissed at the head but tore her legs free and fell to her feet. She looked back at the table she'd been strapped to and growled. She was about two feet off the ground.

She turned to Raidu and noticed him glaring at the congregated people. Before he could do more damage, she wrapped her arms around him and they disappeared. She felt Raidu holding her tightly against him and she sighed in contentment. When they reappeared, she was surprised when he crashed his lips against hers. She stared at him and wondered what had gotten into him.

When he pulled away, she could see the fear in his eyes. "I felt it when they took you. I felt your pain…every second of it." he put his hands on her face, her neck, her arms…he had to assure himself she was alright. He pulled her face to his again and kissed her passionately. She moaned and gave in, allowing him this one time to do as he wished.

* * *

Natalie saw the confusion on the faces of the kids gathered. The seemingly oldest two just stared at her. She looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Oh, that? That's actually pretty common around her." she smiled and put her fingers to her mouth. She let out a loud whistle and then yelled.

"BIJOU! MORE KIDS FOR ASTAIR!" some of the new kids cringed, but she didn't notice. Suddenly, as large wolf trotted over to them. He looked at them and noticed the little girl lying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket and a note on it. His eye narrowed.

"Natalie…go get Hidan. We have a child in need of medical attention." he said in his smooth, deep voice. He noticed the oldest two kids staring at him in what seemed to be a mixture of awe and terror. He stuck his nose in the wind.

"Ah…another transmogrifier. Good. We are in need of your abilities. You are lycanthrope from what I smell. You male companion is an aura reader. I can also sense ice deep within him. That will come in handy." the two older youths looked shocked.

"H-how can you tell all this?" the girl asked, staring at him. He chuckled in a wolfish way and sat down, his tail swishing.

"I have been living here since it's foundation, many years ago. Many young people such as yourselves have passed through Astair's life. As her eyes, I am required to know what is potentially a threat. Had you been something we are not familiar with, you would be quarantined until Sakura-sama could inspect you herself. Since you are not the only of your kind, nor overtly aggressive, you do not have to be 'dealt with'. It is that simple." the two teens looked at one another. The way the wolf have mentioned 'dealt with' did not bode well.

"What happens to people that don't follow the rules?" the male asked. The wolf's eye glowed menacingly. However, it was not the wolf that answered.

"They meet me…and not in a good way." came a deep masculine voice. Everyone turned to find a tall man with silver hair and odd pinkish silver eyes. He had large, muscular arms crossed over a bare chest. He had on a pair of loose black pants and a necklace that seemed sorely out of place. He also had what appeared to be a ring on his finger.

The girl that had come with him glared at him and slapped him on the chest. "Hidan, stop it! You're scaring the children! You know what Astair's going to say if she finds out." there was a chuckle and the wolf stood, heading back to the largest house in the small village.

"You mean _when _she finds out. Nothing goes on in this village Astair doesn't know about." the large wolf stopped and waited. "Hidan, the girl in the blanket needs to be taken to the hospital. After she is checked over, we will set her up in a healing room in the house. Natalie, please go with him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Last time he visited, he almost sent Megumi into labor." the wolf ignored Hidan's protests and looked at the youths. "Come with me. I will introduce you to the woman that will take care of you as long as you live in the village." The oldest two looked at one another before turning to the younger kids. The woman picked up one of the girls, who put her head on the woman's shoulder and the young man picked up another little girl, several of the younger boys holding his clothing and trailing after.

* * *

Sasuke was oddly satisfied by the events that had transpired. His new 'friend' was definitely interesting. The woman had gleefully participated in the degradation and raping of his butler. In fact, she'd done most of the raping. He'd watched her for a while, touching himself, as she'd used the various 'toys' she'd found on the butler. She'd squealed with delight when she'd found a strap on.

He'd never seen a woman so blatantly sadistic as himself. The fact she'd sodomized his turncoat butler turned him on. She'd taken additional delight when Sasuke had bent her over the butler's back and started having his way with her. He'd never been so fulfilled before. He looked over at the woman sleeping on the bed next to him, her body splayed across the bed haphazardly. The butler had been killed and dumped hours ago. They'd spent a good four hours just rutting each other. She'd taken just as much pleasure from his sadistic sexual appetites as he had. She'd even introduce him to a few new ones.

He'd never known having your partner choke you slightly while having sex could be so…exciting. She'd wrapped her supple thighs around his neck during one of their interludes and slightly choked him. His arousal had shot through the roof and he'd nearly killed her with his violent thrusts. He felt himself becoming aroused and started rubbing demanding hands up her back. She hissed at him, like an angry cat. He smirked and smacked her ass. She crooned and smiled. He shook his head. She was definitely not the normal bedmate.

* * *

Everyone in the Hatori countryside manor felt her before she actually arrived. Her anger and outrage had built the entire time she'd been gone. When she arrived, it was with a stunned, confused and slightly afraid Tsunade. She looked over and noticed Jiraiya and their two kids sitting by Gaara. When the two kids spotted her, they ran to her.

Sakura's eyes were pure silver and licked at her lids like flames. She looked at everyone. "Everyone with children…take them to the innermost room of the house. It's the largest room on the ground floor. It used to be the nursery." Sakura watched as Gaara picked Akouji up. The little boy looked at her and her heart melted. She walked over to him and took him, hugging him to her.

"I promise you, little one, I will make this world safe for you once more." she whispered to him before kissing him and handing him back to Gaara. Sakura looked at her two large cats. "Go with them. Protect the children at all costs." the two cats nodded and followed after. Naruto handed the twins to Hinata, who walked with Lacey and Lee. Shino was wheeling Sai's wheelchair to the room, intent on leaving him with the kids.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both left, intent on not getting involved anymore. Eto and Cheela went…reluctantly, and Kiba was about to tell Ino to go when Sakura stopped them. "Your top priority as of this moment, Kiba, is to find those children's companions. You, Ino and Temari will leave in an hour to track down the pack of wolves these kids were raised by." Kiba nodded and said nothing more. Temari wasn't so quiet.

"What about Shikamaru?" there were tears in her eyes and Sakura gave her a sympathetic look.

"Shikamaru must remain here. He is a tactical genius and I will soon be in need of that talent." Shikamaru nodded and kissed Temari, who was near tears now.

"Go ahead and take the twins into the playroom. I'll join you before you have to leave. I promise." he whispered to her. She sniffled and nodded, standing up and taking the twins with her. Kiba helped Ino and Akamaru followed. Pretty soon, it was only Neji, Tenten, Choji, Michi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Karin, and Sakura left. Sakura looked at them and bowed her head.

"I received another group of kids. Lotus sent them." she turned away from them and clenched her fists. "One of the younger girls had a chip…much like the one I removed from Sai. Only this girl wasn't as lucky as Sai. She had a seizure mid procedure and slipped into a coma not long after. She might never wake from it. From what I can tell…she was only about ten or eleven." there were gasps and small noises of denial. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She looked back up as Gaara, Shino, Lacey, and Lee came back in. She told them what she'd just told the others and then walked over to Karin. "I can't ask you to sit this one out. As much as I want to, you have every right to confront the place of your birth. But I warn you…this place is wholly evil and there is nothing I can do or say to prepare you for what you will see. Also…Minotsu will be there. He's not as involved as I thought, but he wants Lotus to use her as a bioweapon." Karin closed her eyes and nodded, leaning against Kankuro for strength. Sakura then looked at Michi. "I will not allow you to put yourself in harms way. You are a medic, and as such, your place is here." Michi nodded and looked at Choji with tear filled eyes. Sakura smiled at her.

"Do not fear for him. He will be safe." she nodded and stood. She walked out of the room and headed towards the room where all the kids were. Sakura faced them then, her eyes serious.

"Those present will be the main attack force for taking down the Center. I will organize you into units according to your skills and areas of expertise. Shikamaru will develop a plan and we will follow it, given there are no unknown variables." Sakura closed her eyes and then grunted, irritated. Suddenly, a half dressed Raidu appeared. He looked less than thrilled.

"You could have let me finish dressing you know." he grouched at her and then noticed the solemn atmosphere. He quieted down and listened.

"We will split up in three teams of three and two teams of two. Choji, Shikamaru and Lacey will be one unit. Neji, Tenten, and Lee in another. The third three man cell will be Kankuro, Naruto and Karin." Sakura looked at Kankuro and Naruto, her eyes dangerous. "Karin is to be protected at all costs. Do I make myself clear?" both men nodded. Karin shut her eyes and listened. "Gaara and myself will be the main attack force. Shino and Raidu…the two of you have unique skills that have been developed in secret. I expect you to utilize them to their fullest when we strike." the two nodded and watched her carefully. "Destroy EVERYTHING in the lab. Nothing is to be left, understood?" both men nodded and waited for more orders.

"No one is to engage Lotus if they cross paths with her. If you come across Madara, use the teleportation jutsu I taught you and call me. I will be taking out Madara." her voice was hard as she ground this into their minds. Everyone nodded, intent on listening to her. She then turned to Shikamaru, who proceeded to lay out he battle plans.


	46. The Final Assault

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Paradise Found. I'm sorry if it's a little anticlimactic, but there's a reason for that. I will be starting the sequel soon, so don't despair! (P.S. don't own Naruto or the characters from the show, just my OCs and Kagure itself!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 46: The Final Assault

Dark, foreboding clouds rolled over Kagure as the day progressed. Large, freezing droplets of rain fell, making it seem as if the heavens themselves were crying. A long figure was walking down the side of the street, it's hands in it's pockets. It was one of those days where everyone wanted to stay inside, where it was warm and dry. However, this one figure didn't seem to notice that it was cold and wet. Instead, it seemed intent on making it to one place…the Southside Orphanage.

The figure stopped just in front of the orphanage and stared at it. It seemed so innocent, so peaceful. But for those with even a smidge of sixth sense, they could tell there was an underlying evil to it. The figure looked up at the sky and sneered at the large building. "Loving, caring homes my ass. You probably used those kids for your own sick experiments." the semi deep voice of a young man growled. When the young man looked back towards a familiar tree, he scoffed.

"They'd known…those guys that had been sitting there. Even the freak knew what was going on here. I wonder what they had thought seeing me come out of that place…" he shook his head and walked over to the tree. He looked all over until something made him smile. "Jackpot…" he whispered and lowered himself into the ventilation shaft.

* * *

Madara was frantic. Lotus was still missing and he wanted to know just where the hell she'd gone to. He asked every person in the base if they'd seen her. Some said no, but they seemed to be hiding something. Others said they'd seen her in the training room, which was broke, but she still used anyway. No one could tell him for sure what was going on.

He was rubbing his eyes when there was noise. He looked up to see Lotus stumbling in, clutching her head. He'd never seen her this uncoordinated since, well…ever. He ran up to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. He looked at her and something went through him. She had a bruise on her cheek and her eyes were dilated. She'd been drugged and abused. Who could have done such a thing?

"Lotus…Lotus are you alright?" he watched her eyes lift towards him slightly and then glaze over.

"Highest…bidder…" she mumbled and shook her head. He gave her a strange look and picked her up bridal style.

"Lotus, I don't understand what you mean. What does 'highest bidder' mean?" her hand clenched in his lab coat and he looked down to see the first emotion on her face ever…revulsion.

"Hetumi…highest bidder…council…" she murmured incoherently. Madara stiffened and looked over her carefully. Her clothes were torn, her hair was wild, and she seemed unable to think clearly. Those signs made him very nervous.

"What did Hetumi do to you, Lotus?" another emotion crossed her face…hatred.

"He…he touched me. He…did things…things I've never had done before. Things…that hurt my body more than the training. I've…I've never felt pain before…not like this…I couldn't block it out…I couldn't make him stop." he saw tears come to her eyes and shame color her voice and face. At that moment, Madara felt human. He felt as if his own child had been hurt so badly that he would kill whoever hurt her. She wasn't just an object anymore…she was a human.

He looked down at her and felt that familiar presence rise up and squash what remained of his humanity. She wasn't human, now or ever. She was a tool, something he had planned on using himself to perfect his bloodline. However, Hetumi had trespassed on what was his, and now the man would pay. Madara took the now unconscious Lotus to her room and laid her on the bed. He covered her up and walked out, locking the door behind him so that no one could enter but him. Lotus would be able to leave, but no one else would get to her.

* * *

Shikamaru huddled up in the shadows with the rest of his team. They'd split up not long after arriving. Choji was in front of them, his large, armor plated body their shield. Lacey's Serlena were stretched out as far as they could safely go from her body, 'feeling out' anyone close by. If someone came too close, they'd snatch them up and take care of them. Lacey stopped, her eyes glowing. Choji felt her hands tighten on his shoulders and stopped. He looked over his shoulder at her and she held up her hand.

She held up two fingers, two circles in front of her eyes, telling them the guys were scientists. She also held up three fingers and made a 'gun' with her hands, meaning there were three guards as well. Shikamaru nodded and closed his eyes. There was just enough light here to generate a shadow for him, and plenty of shadows to use to stretch his all the way to one of the scientists. He took control, using the man's own hands to quiet him as he brought the scientist to them. Choji grabbed the man and hit a pressure point in his neck, putting him to sleep.

A small radio on his ear beeped and he pressed it before replying quietly. "This is shadow master, go ahead team leader." he heard a thump from the other end and a groan.

"Things are taken care of here. Thanks for the distraction, Shadow master." came the light voice of Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru said nothing, but knew she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Two figures were creeping towards the labs where all the computers had been kept. They could hear cursing and knew that they wouldn't have much work to do. The computers hadn't been fixed since Sakura had last come through here. This would make their job that much easier. However, one figure seemed a little tense for some reason.

"Sparx, is there a problem?" came the low, gentle voice of the young man with the anxious youth. A young man with sunglasses looked over at another young man, but this one was wearing goggles. The male in goggles shrugged.

"Sorry Hoodie…just feelin a little anxious that's all. Something don't feel right, and I don't think it has anything to do with us or the fact we're here." the man in the hood nodded and motioned the youth in goggles to follow.

"We will investigate once we neutralize our targets. You take out the computers and the other electronics. I'll take care of all the organic things." the goggled youth nodded and slipped into the neural stripping room, where a light yelp was heard and then a thump. The hooded man looked in and found a lab tech out cold and the goggled youth working on frying the computers and all the data on them. He nodded and went about working on his own assignment. However…he, too, had a bad feeling about something…

* * *

Karin felt revulsion stir in her chest as she saw the lab that had been her birthplace. It had been here she'd been created. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she pushed them away. She felt a hand squeeze hers and she looked at the young man beside her and smiled sadly. He stayed with her, knowing she wasn't born the same way as most humans.

They were sneaking to check if there were anymore children here that they hadn't found. However, an argument sidetracked them. Especially when Karin recognized the voice. Her eyes widened and she quickly made her way to where the noise was coming from. When she did, her throat clogged as she saw her father, Minotsu, arguing with her uncle, Hetumi.

"What were you thinking, Hetumi? She may not have been born like you and I, but she's still a human girl! She's not some animal you can sell off!" Karin's eyes widened and she looked back at Kankuro, who narrowed his eyes on Hetumi.

"Oh get off it, Minotsu. She's not even close to being human. She doesn't feel emotions, she has no personality to speak of…how can you be human and not have at least those?" Karin watched her father glare at her uncle.

"She has a soul, Hetumi. That makes her human. You should never have put your hands on her. This is only going to piss Madara off more." Minotsu sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "What's more, I heard a rumor that Lydia was kidnapped and brought here. What do you think?" Karin noticed the change in her uncle immediately. She gasped, which drew Minotsu's attention. "Did you hear that?" he asked quietly, not aware that Hetumi was pulling a dagger from his coat. Karin's eyes widened as she watched Hetumi approach her father with the intent to kill him.

"DADDY!" she screamed and rushed in. Minotsu's eyes widened as he saw Karin rush towards him. Hetumi lunged then, driving his dagger towards Minotsu's chest. Karin cried out a denial and suddenly, light burst from her hands and hit Hetumi dead on. He was knocked back and the dagger clattered to the floor at Minotsu's feet. The older Hatori son looked dazed.

"K-Karin?" he stared at her, then at the dagger, and then at his brother, who was lying against the wall, dead. Karin had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. With a sob, she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Daddy…I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you and momma, but I didn't know who to trust. Jii-chan said that I couldn't trust anyone but Sakura because she knew how to help me with the side effects from Project Crystal." she sobbed into his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and instantly started trying to calm her.

"Karin, what on earth are you talking about? You're my baby girl…that's all you have ever been. I don't care that you were born in a test tube…what matters to me is that I love you and so does your mother. We've been worried sick about you!" Karin cried more into his shoulder and it was then that Kankuro and Naruto came out.

"We can't stay here. It isn't safe. Karin, we can bring your dad, but he has to be quiet." Kankuro's eyes were cold and made the older man flinch slightly. It was Naruto, however, that made him nervous.

"Hn…after the way he's acted, I'm not sure we can trust him. It's hard for me to believe he's not in this up to his neck. It's rather convenient that his niece is killed in this very lab and he didn't know. Also, I don't buy in that he didn't know about the kids being brainwashed to kill for Madara or the fact that Madara's been killing innocent people for years to get what he wants." Karin felt her father stiffen and looked up at him. He was in complete and utter shock.

"Lydia…Hetumi's Lydia? She's…she's dead?" he sounded heartbroken at the news, but Kankuro narrowed his eyes on the man.

"Sakura managed to save her. Lydia was murdered under the orders of your brother, Hetumi. Sakura went through hell to get Lydia's body and went through even more to bring her back to life. She had to perform a dangerous ritual in order to save Lydia." Minotsu looked at the ground, tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know it would be like this. When Hetumi asked me to join the council, he said it was to ensure that the government wasn't run over by all the newage activists that were gaining popularity. A revolt by the masses would end in war and bloodshed. I don't want my daughter to grow up like that…" he said in a pained voice. He looked at the three before him and sighed.

"Dad was right…I should have stayed out of this. If I had, this wouldn't have gotten so out of hand." he looked back at his brother, who was slouched against the wall. "When Hetumi came to me and told me dad wouldn't be a problem anymore, I wondered what he'd meant by it. When I got news he'd been shot, I panicked. I yelled at Hetumi for being so stupid, but he said that I'd just as much pulled the trigger as he had. I've been living with the guilt this whole time…if only I'd went with dad that day…maybe I could have prevented this…" he shook his head and looked down at Karin, who seemed sad.

"I know you think I've always ignored how smart you are, but the truth is, I didn't acknowledge it because I was afraid it would attract Madara's attention to you. It's why I allowed you to be in the spotlight so much. If I managed to keep you in the public eye, they wouldn't be able to kill you should they ever find the want to." he hugged her and closed his eyes.

"You're the only thing that matters to me. You and your mother. I was jealous of Sakura's relationship with my father, but I've talked to your mother more and more and I know the way I feel is just my own insecurity. I know it's not Sakura's fault and I know keeping the two of you apart was a mistake. However, I will never regret loving you as my own child, Karin. From the day you were born I have loved you." he kissed her on the head and then stepped back from them.

"I can't stay here. If Madara finds me, he'll most likely kill me. One of the lab techs said he has every intention of killing me once our plans come together. I'm going to our winter home in Munich with your mother. Call me when you're safe and this is over." he kissed her on the head and cupped her cheek. "I do love you Karin. Even if you don't want to believe me…" Karin hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Tell momma I'm going to enjoy shopping in Munich with her again when all this is over." Karin smiled and looked over at Kankuro. "I also have someone special I want you to meet. This is Kankuro, my boyfriend." Kankuro nodded to Minotsu, who nodded back.

"Pleased to meet you." Minotsu said carefully, eyeing the boy.

"Likewise. Now, please hurry and get your wife to safety. The longer you stay, the more danger you're in." Minotsu nodded and took off. Karin smiled at Kankuro and Naruto.

"Let's go kick their asses." she smirked, making the two males chuckle.

* * *

Silver eyes narrowed as the owner and his two team mates crept towards the central part of the building. They'd been instructed to hang back, just in case. Shino and Raidu were destroying the labs, Shikamaru's team was taking out the guards systematically, and Naruto's group was searching for people to save. He had no idea what Sakura was looking for. She'd already taken all the Center's cash, had alerted the Children's Ministry to the danger of being at Southside Orphanage, and had taught them all the transport coordinates for Gokuraku.

A noise caught his attention and his entire team froze. They watched carefully as one of the grates not too far from them was kicked out and a figure dropped down, looking around carefully. Those silver eyes narrowed as he watched the figure walk past them, oblivious to their presence. He could hear the figure talking.

"Bastard's been holed up here the entire time…should have known…he's too damn arrogant to die." those silver eyes narrowed more as he recognized the voice of the male that had harmed his cousin…Uchiha Sasuke.

His first inclination was to attack, but he'd been told to hold their position, so that's what he did. However, he did radio ahead about the intruder. Sakura told them to leave him…he'd just be a distraction. Lifting a hand, gloved fingers pointed in the opposite direction as Sasuke had gone and the three man unit headed out.

* * *

Raidu could feel his stomach churning. Something was very wrong here…something was very, very wrong. He looked around and noticed that his work was done, so he set out to look for his little brother's heart throb. The idea still creeped him out, but if his brother was happy, that was all that mattered to him. He quietly walked into the lab, where Shino was finishing up destroying all the organic materials. He watched the young man's insects work their magic and had to give them credit, they were excellent at their job.

A noise caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a bizarre looking creature rush towards Shino, something in it's hand. Moving before thinking, he pushed Shino out of the way just as the object came down where the taller boy's head had been. The object caught Raidu in the shoulder and pain sliced through him. He hissed and sent a couple thousand volts of electricity through the hulking monstrosity. It screeched and turned to ashes shortly after. Raidu was panting as he sat down heavily on the ground, all feeling in his shoulder gone.

Shino knelt by him and looked the wound over. A large metal spike was sticking out of Raidu's shoulder, vertically. There was no way he could remove it without causing more bad than good. So, he looked at Raidu. "You should stay here and rest. Things will only get harder from here out." Raidu nodded and leaned back against the test tube behind him. He sighed as he watched Shino walk out without him.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he thought of the time he'd spent with Lotus earlier. Thinking of her made him smile, and made him reach for her. When he touched her mind, he found revulsion, shame, sickness and pain. He hissed and pushed himself to his feet. She hadn't been feeling that way when he'd been pulled back to the mansion by Sakura. She'd been sleeping in one of the safe houses she was accustomed to staying in.

He could feel tears in her mind as she huddled in a corner of her mind. She'd been wounded…harshly. Who'd hurt her and why? He walked towards her room, holding his shoulder. He'd find out what was going on and kill whoever had hurt her.

* * *

Sakura could feel Lotus's pain. It was a tangible thing as she walked through the halls of the Center. She could also feel Madara's anger, the entity inside him trying to break free. Madara was squashing what was left of his humanity and she knew it. She shook her head and walked towards where she knew Madara was. This was the final battle…this would determine everything. Sakura's face hardened as she walked up behind Madara, who was standing over something.

Sakura looked at the man who had caused so much pain to so many people. She heard him cursing, but she heard two voices. _"You idiot, you killed my body! What were you thinking!?"_ came a sinister voice. Sakura stiffened as she recognized that voice. It was Orochimaru. She narrowed her eyes on the man before her. The body at his feet was none other than Uchiha Sasuke…the serial rapist and Madara's own son.

The black haired male in front of her hissed back. "The fucking brat attacked me! What was I supposed to do, let him kill me? He had a knife and he knew exactly what he was doing. I'm going to have trouble moving as it is. He scored a pretty good hit before I broke his neck. Worthless garbage." Sakura felt a niggling of pity for Sasuke then. He was getting insulted even after his untimely death. However, that was not the issue right now…Madara was.

"So this is where you retreated when our world was blown apart…Orochimaru." she said it in a conversational tone and watched at the monster from her past whirled around, one eye red with the Sharingan and the other gold with serpentine amusement.

_"Ahhh…my little weapon. Sssso you've finally figured it out…" _Sakura laughed once, a cold, emotionless sound.

"Oh, I've known you were inside Madara for a while now. Still the scheming bastard, I see. Tell me, how did you escape the void I sent you to, eh?" she was curious as to how he'd managed to be reincarnated. He just laughed.

_"Your precious necklace, my dear. I was trapped inside with the countless other souls until Madara chipped that piece off. When he did, I entered his body through his blood, which was smeared on the crystal from his careless acquisition of the shard." _Sakura made a face and shook her head.

"Not surprising…" she said and glared at him. "You always were a parasite." the male hissed at her and glared. However, there wasn't time for them to nitpick one another because Lotus came stumbling into the room suddenly. She looked horrible and Sakura became concerned. What had happened to her? Sakura watched Madara/Orochimaru's face. Suddenly, Madara pushed his personality forward.

"Lotus, what are you doing out here? Haruno will kill you if she gets the chance!" Lotus shook her head and gripped it tightly.

"The images wont leave! I can't get them out…I can't make them stop!" She screamed and slammed her head into the floor as she crumpled to her knees. Sakura gasped and looked at the girl. There were tears in her eyes…emotions on her face. Something horrible had happened to her. Sakura reached out to Lotus with her mind and recoiled when she saw Hetumi raping the bioconstruct. Sakura took a step back and shook her head.

"Hetumi raped you." She whispered and noticed Madara stiffen and then glare. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman. However, Lotus screamed again and slammed her head into the floor again.

"I can't get his face out of my head! His scent, his laugh…so disgusting! I can't make it stop!" she was about to slam her head into the ground again when something restrained her. She screamed and struggled, but the person grunted and hissed in pain. It then spoke to her gently.

"It's alright, Lotus. You're safe now." Sakura noticed Lotus stiffen and then whirl to find Raidu sitting behind her. There was a metal spike sticking out of his shoulder, as if something had mistaken him for a marshmallow. Sakura watched the two, but also kept her eyes on Madara, who seemed to be seething. Lotus touched Raidu's face and tears started pouring down her own face.

"Raidu…I can't make it stop…I can't get his face out…please, help me get rid of him…" she begged him and threw herself into his arms. He held her and comforted her. Sakura heard Madara growl and then curse.

"Stupid bitch…you've been fooling me this whole time. You pretended to not have emotions so that you could sneak away and visit that piece of trash!" Madara bent down and picked up the knife Sasuke had used to stab him. Sakura yelled in warning, but she couldn't react fast enough as shock settled over her. The distance between the two lovers and the psycho scientists was much shorter than her own. She closed her eyes as she heard the metal of the knife meet flesh. However, a grunt caught her attention and she looked up to see Raidu hovering over Lotus, his back to Madara.

Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the knife sticking out of Raidu's back, all the way to the handle. She could see Lotus's horrified face and Madara's surprised one. Sakura noticed Raidu grab Madara's hand, which was still on the blade. Suddenly, a few thousand volts of electricity went through the mad man's body and he roared in pain. When Raidu was done, the man collapsed, his body smoking.

Raidu chuckled and then collapsed in Lotus's arms. His breathing was shallow and his eyes glazed over. Sakura ran over to them, intent on healing them, but Lotus pushed her away. "Get your people out of here, Haruno-sama!" Lotus cried out and looked up at her. There was pain in the young woman's eyes. With sad eyes, Sakura nodded, but reached out to Lotus and hugged her, taking all the pain and sadness from her. Sakura could feel the tears in her eyes and she looked at Lotus.

"Take care of him Lotus." the young woman nodded and started chanting something. Sakura could feel wisps of energy gathering in and around Lotus. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She sent out the mental command for all of her people to get out and get as far from the area as possible. She felt Gaara touch her mind from where he was. He was busy fighting something he'd encountered on his way to reunite with her. She urged him to get out, along with all the others.

Her radio buzzed just them. _"Leader, I can't find Sparx anywhere. Do you have an lead on his location?" _Sakura's breath hitched and she looked down at she ran out through one of the vents. She hesitated before keying her radio.

"Sparx is with Lotus…they are beyond our help…" she could feel tears gathering as she said this. They'd all slowly become somewhat attached to the caustic, sarcastic young man that was Sai's brother. She felt the silence as heavy as any blow and scanned to see if her people were out. When everyone checked in as being out, she raced up the ladder and away from the area.

Just as she was over the small hill, she felt the shockwave. It threw her a good ten feet and had her landing on top of Gaara. She looked up at him and blushed slightly when he arched a brow at her. She pushed herself to her feet and slowly went back up to the crest of the hill. She looked over and gasped at what she saw. Where the Southside Orphanage had once sat was nothing but a gigantic crater. There was nothing left but ruins…and not much of those.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Gaara. He had his eyes on the wreckage, but she could feel his sadness. Lotus and Raidu had been lost in this mission…and they would never be forgotten. Sakura heard a sob and looked up to see Karin crying into Kankuro's shoulder. Lacey looked sad and was holding tightly to Lee, who was rubbing her back. Tenten was looking at the ground, tears in her eyes, and Neji had his hands on her shoulders. However, Shino was staring at the ruins with wide, shocked eyes. His mouth was slightly gagged open.

"He…he was right behind me…how…" Sakura felt tears fall down her face as she looked back at them all.

"Raidu threw himself between Madara and Lotus. He was stabbed and killed by Madara, but he managed to injure Madara enough so that Lotus could destroy him. However, Lotus was so heartbroken by losing him, that she took her own life in order to insure she killed Madara. She used her own body as a type of atomic bomb." everyone looked at her in shock and then back at the ruins. That certainly looked like the type of damage a bomb would cause…

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened when she felt arms wrap around her gently. She looked back and found Gaara standing behind her, looking out over where the Center had formerly been. With a sigh, he whispered "It's finally over…" Sakura looked back to the crater and had to agree with him. Yes…it was finally over…for now.

* * *

**A/N #2: i may or may not repost this...it's 7 am here and I haven't slept all night...stupid storms and crap made it impossible. I kinda like it this way because it sets the stage for the first chapter of the sequel...you know this ended just a little too quietly for it to be over...**


	47. PLEASE READ FOR MORE INFO ON SEQUEL!

Okay, this is the best way I know of besides reviews to interactively communicate with everyone without going through everything and PMing you all individually...300+ people is a little much...lol. I created a forum specifically for talking to you guys about my stories. I have a category for each of my stories. The only one up right now is Paradise Found, and that's because I have it finished and want your input on the sequel. Here's the forum link as far as I know...

.net/forum/Habit/58878/

If you're having trouble, I'm pretty sure you can just go to my profile and find my forums from there. If not, Search forums for Habit...that's all it is...unoriginal, but easy to remember.

well, I've saved this 4 times and the first part of this is just not wanting to show up...you have to put the http:// in front of fanfiction and then cut and paste the above remainder, since they can't make it simple for me...*sigh* or i can just do what i did and bold a part so you can just delete it...hopefully it works...lets try it...-.-" they hate me...so, yeah, you're just gonna have to do it the other way since they won't let me put the whole front of it on there...how troublesome...


End file.
